No more fairy tales little princess
by Yuichiro
Summary: Una historia que se toma algo tiempo en comenzar siempre es mejor... Pero esta historia tomo demasiado tiempo, la princesa dejo de esperar por su príncipe y tomo en sus manos su destino. El pasado de las reinas de Mewni vuelve de un modo que no esperaban y el futuro de Star y el de Meteora se unen en una batalla que no creen poder evitar. Y no se sabe qué clase de final habrá.
1. Preludio

**Hubo un tiempo de cuentos de hadas…**

 **Un tiempo lleno de princesas con historias magnificas….**

 **Hubo un tiempo para la felicidad…**

 **Pero ese no fue tú tiempo…**

 **No lo fue, pequeña Meteora…**

 **Y lo siento, de verdad lo siento…**

 **Pero ahora comienza tu historia…**

 **No, no es un cuento de hadas…**

 **Y por desgracia no hay lugar para tu felicidad…**

 **No, querida Meteora…**

 **No tiene un final feliz…**

 _ **O por lo menos no aun…**_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: ¿Qué es debo hacer?

El reino de Mewni siempre creyó en la magia, siempre se concentró en mantener contenta a la reina, quien con su poder, se encargaba de guiarlos y protegerlos. Pero no siempre se puede mantener contenta a la realeza.

 ** _La reina de oscuridad… Eclipsa._**

Acusada por crímenes contra la Mewmanidad, exiliada, encarcelada, difamada, abandonada… Pero esta no es la historia de una reina malvada… O al menos no aún, esta es la historia después de su encarcelamiento, después de décadas…

 ** _Después de los cuentos de hadas…_**

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora…?- Una mujer de piel blanca y una flama flotando sobre su cabeza se removía incomoda en una silla de la corte.

Hekkapoo caminó por toda la estancia de su hogar. Habían pasado poco más de seis días desde el juicio de Eclipsa, y aunque la antigua reina estaba aún encarcelada en la torre del palacio, no había derecho para encarcelamiento por cristalización, ella ya había cumplido su sentencia, la promesa de Moon y la protección de la misma no dejaban a la comisión tocar ni un cabello de la "Traidora".

\- No podemos hacer nada más- Omni-praxus-prime, la miraba ir y venir a través de la esfera de cristal en la que se proyectaba de igual modo- Mientras Moon la proteja y no cometa ningún crimen, Eclipsa es una ciudadana de Mewni libre.

\- ¡Pero es la reina de oscuridad!- Gritó impactando su puño contra una pared- ¡La que abandono a la Mewmanidad, a su reino y su esposo por un… Por un… Monstruo!

\- Ese no es un problema actual y ya pago su sentencia por esos crimines- Fue la respuesta del ser- Y además, la pago con creces…

\- ¡No fue suficiente tiempo cristalizada!

\- ¡Le quitamos a su hija Hekkapoo, creo que el hecho de que Rombulus no quiera estar cerca de nosotros luego de confesar es suficiente para que sepas lo serio que fue nuestro acto!

Ella calló, no podía discutir esa innegable verdad. Habían cometido un pecado - Necesario en su opinión - Pero aun así un pecado. Habían destruido el futuro de una niña, de una princesa, únicamente por su ascendencia, y eso no podía perdonarse con facilidad.

\- Que Eclipsa no haya tomado ninguna acción en nuestra contra cuando Star la libero fue prácticamente un milagro…

Esa frase por parte de Omni le erizo la piel, no, más concretamente fue el recuerdo que desencadeno. Una Eclipsa completamente calmada. Pero no tranquila…

 ** _Nunca podría llamarle así…_**

 ****Sintió el odio de la reina ancestral emanando de su cuerpo, sintió miedo de la mujer, y juro que pudo ver la rabia en sus ojos con tal intensidad que le helo la sangre. Cuando Eclipsa se marchó del lugar, no habría podido detenerla aunque lo intentase, _Ni aunque quisiera…_

\- Sigo con escalofríos…

\- Agradécelos, podrías haber muerto y no sentirlos.

Ella no quiso seguir oyéndolo, y apago la esfera después de despedirse. Solo para ver por la ventana. Ese mundo oscuro y roto que habitaba era un reflejo de sus sentimientos en ese momento… Se sentía tan… Destrozada.

\- ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora…?

Sin embargo sus pensamientos no pudieron avanzar más. Un gran temblor sacudió la tierra y un gran rayo de luz violeta ilumino el cielo. Ella se tensó y corrió hasta fuera del lugar y aprecio el panorama antes de silbar, atrayendo al vehículo dragón, Nachos.

\- Vamos- Le dijo montándola- Algo no está bien.

 ** _Castillo de Mewni, una hora antes._**

Star Butterfly era sin duda la princesa más brillante de la historia de Mewni, siem0pre activa, siempre deslumbrante… Y por eso el encontrarla sentada completamente abatida dentro de su habitación, sola, y en la oscuridad de una esquina era un contraste que podía abrumar a cualquiera.

\- No somos nadie…- Dijo sin ánimos la chica mirando su varita.

Podía mantener la fachada de "todo está bien" con Tom, con Pony Head, hasta con Marco, pero cuando estaba sola, desmoronarse es todo lo que podía hacer, no tenía la fuerza para engañarse a sí misma.

\- ¿Star?- Ese llamado la alerto.

Se giró esperando ver a Marco, pues no había identificado la voz cuando pronunció su nombre. Más sin embargo, quien la había llamado no era nadie más ni menos que se madre, y ahora está la miraba desde la entrada. Había cerrado la puerta a sus espaldas y la observaba de forma condescendiente, casi apiadándose de ella.

\- ¿Qué ocurre mamá?- Preguntó fingiendo lo mejor que pudo una sonrisa, engañarla a ella no había sido necesario, no la había visto realmente mucho desde el juicio.

\- Ambas sabemos lo que ocurre pequeña…- La reina Moon camino hasta sentarse en la cama de la chica y palmear el lugar a su lado- Ven.

Star dudo un poco, pero hizo caso al llamado y se sentó junto a su madre. Al principio actuó desinteresada, como siempre. Más los brazos de su progenitora la rodearon, tomándola por completo por sorpresa y tirando todas sus defensas. Instintivamente regresó el gesto y enterró su rostro en el cuerpo que la abrazaba.

\- No es fácil ¿Verdad Star?

\- No… No lo es…- Sintió los ojos escocer y por un momento se permitió debilidad- ¿Cómo lidias con esto?

\- Soy mayor Star… Han pasado muchas cosas… demasiadas para una niña de tu edad- Star sintió las manos de Moon recorrer su espalda con ternura, con el tacto que pocas veces había usado para consolarla cuando era más pequeña.

\- Soy la princesa de Mewni… ¿Verdad?- Había usado esa excusa los últimos meses solo para asegurarse de no desmoronarse ante nada, y ahora que ese título no era legítimamente suyo…- No sé qué hacer ahora, no sé ni quien soy…

\- Star…- Moon la hizo alzar la cabeza topando sus ojos con los de ella- Eres, y siempre serás mi hija, una valiente aventurera, salvaje y rebelde, que fu capaz de derrotar a un enemigo que yo no fui capaz, que ni tu abuela fue capaz.

\- Mamá…

\- Eres la princesa de Mewni, no por sangre quizás, pero si por tus méritos hija- La reina sonrió con dulzura antes de abrazarla de nuevo- Nunca olvides eso, por favor.

\- Sí mamá… Gracias…

\- No hay de qué.

El momento familiar fue rotó por un estruendo y un temblor. Los gritos de la multitud de en las calles pusieron a ambas féminas alerta. Star tomó su varita y corrió junto a su madre hasta el balcón de la habitación. Ambas apreciaron como la barrera que protegía al reino se agrietaba antes una gran presión y como una masa de energía violeta se materializaba en las afueras de los campos de maíz.

\- ¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó Star entre asombrada y aterrada por la imagen, había algo que no le gustaba de ese fenómeno.

\- Eclipsa- Dijo Moon saltando y haciendo aparecer alas con su magia- Quédate aquí Star.

\- ¡¿Qué? Mamá espera?!- Pero era muy tarde, su madre ya se encontraba en camino a la torre de Eclipsa.

La barrera se quebró un portal rojo se abrió justo debajo de la gran masa de magia violeta. Hekkapoo había llegado.

 ** _Torre de eclipsa, media hora antes._**

Estallo la única silla que le habían cedido contra la pared. Su guitarra de huesos de rata estaba quebrada y su sombrero completamente vuelvo harapos andrajosos. Eclipsa estaba para en medio de la habitación con la respiración completamente agitada y errática, emanando magia negativa que volvía lo que estaba a su alrededor negro azabache y convertía la madera, de por sí ya vieja, se podría con la simple presencia de la reina.

\- Meteora…- Susurró llena de tristeza y remordimiento.

No le importaba haber sido encarcelada dentro de un cristal, era algo que debía a la Mewmanidad por sus actos. No tenía interés en la realeza o en el trono. Solo eran limitaciones innecesarias para su vida… Pero lo que la comisión había hecho con su hija, el que la hubieran desechado como basura solo por su ascendencia mitad monstruo…

\- ¡Es horrible…!- Se le escapo el aliento al ahogar ese gritó.

Meteora había crecido sola, sin nadie que la comprendiese, sin nadie que volarse su belleza o apreciara quien y que era ella… Le habían negado su pasado, su historia y su familia…

\- Le quitaron todo…

 ** _O eso le hacía pensar su corazón herido._**

También estaba la posibilidad de que hubiera sido feliz. De que viviese su vida con una familia de otra dimensión. Porque en Mewni era imposible que una niña mitad monstruo consiguiese una familia que la amase o aceptase siquiera. Ese rasgo de la personalidad Mewmana era lo más asqueroso y repulsivo para ella. Ese racismo y falta de solidaridad con todos los que consideran diferentes.

\- Y se atreven a llamar a las demás criaturas monstruos…

Pero ya no había nada más que fuera capaz de hacer. Su tiempo nunca le sería regresado, nunca podría reunirse de nuevo con sus amigos, con su esposo… Ni con su hija. Sin importar cuanto lo desease, habían pasado siglos, y dependiendo de donde hubiera estado Meteora, podrían haber sido milenios. Las posibilidades de que su hija siguiera viva eran casi cero, y aunque estuviera viva… ¿Qué se suponía que haría? Llegar y entablar una relación madre hija con una mujer que seguramente competiría con ella en edad.

\- Mi tiempo con Meteora jamás será más que una ilusión…- Dijo mientras una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla.

Ya no tenía por qué seguir en el palacio, no había nada para ella ahí… Pero ¿A dónde ir? Eclipsa contemplo sus posibilidades. Pero no se le ocurría ninguna dimensión que fuera adecuada para ella.

\- ¿Qué se supone que haga ahora…?

Y sus cavilaciones se vieron interrumpidas por una sensación fría en el cuello. Alzo la mirada al cielo y en este se abrió una grieta que se deformo en una masa de energía violeta. Luego llegó una onda expansiva, un estruendo y un temblor. El golpe sensorial fue tal que la tumbo contra el suelo.

\- No puede ser…- Dijo mirando casi hipnotizada la manifestación mágica, dejando escapar una lagrimas... Y una sonrisa- Estas vivo…- Agregó con voz temblorosa…

\- ¡Eclipsa!- El gritó de Moon apenas logró hacerla desviar la mirada- ¡¿Qué has hecho?!

Pero no respondió. Se puso de pie lentamente y miro a Moon con una sonrisa antes de correr hasta la puerta de la habitación y hacerla pedazos con magia.

 ** _No iban a detenerla… No en ese momento…_**

 ** _Lavandería del castillo, una hora antes…_**

Marco Días era listo, organizado, inteligente, y muchas otras cosas… Pero sobre todo, desde que llego a Mewni, sabía que era débil.

 ** _Demasiado débil._**

Había descubierto que su fuerza física no se acerca a la requerida para entrenar con los caballeros de Mewni, había entendido que sus habilidades de combate nunca funcionarían con algo más que un simple monstruo - quienes no estaban entrenados en combate - y solo hacía sentirse peor.

\- ¡Joven Marco, ya ha acabado!- Le gritó Sir. Lavado a una distancia algo larga.

\- ¡No aún!- Regresó el gesto.

Había comprendido su debilidad, por lo que ahora, sin que Star - o nadie realmente - supiera, había comenzado a entrenarse con Sir. Lavado.

En ese momento estaba luchando con monstruos de pelusa mientras trataba de rescatar las prendas de unas sirvientas del palacio, inútilmente cabe resaltar. Puesto que los animales de magia se agrupaban cada vez más con el fin de no soltar el dichoso traje de sirvienta.

\- ¡Suficiente!

Harto de esa situación soltó la prenda y luego corrió contra las criaturas. Estas saltaron en su contra y él se lanzó al suelo rodando, esquivando a sus atacantes. Dio una patada giratoria barriendo el suelo, logrando deshacerse de los que habían saltado en su contra al momento de su aterrizaje. Los otros que se habían apoderado del vestido ahora corrían a los lados rodeándolo. Cinco criaturas bloqueando su movilidad y una última con el dichoso vestido.

\- Solo dame el vestido…- Gruño.

Más las criaturas eran tercas y lo atacaron. Suspiro tomando postura. No más su antiguo estilo de combate de Karate. Ahora sus manos formaban puños, a derecha estaba a la altura de su abdomen y la izquierda a la del mentón, sus piernas separada a distancia de los hombros y ligeramente flexionadas.

Respiro y entonces golpeo con una patada y un puño a dos enemigos, eliminándolos. Recobró su postura y saltó, logrando alzarse un par de metros del suelo y giro sobre sí mismo, aterrizando a diez pasos de las criaturas.

 ** _Respiro y los miro conteniendo el aire._**

Evaluó la situación, ahora que quedaban tres dispuesto a atacarlo. Los analizó detenidamente y entonces saltó contra ellos. Libero el aire de sus pulmones soltando una patada, logrando volver polvo a una de las criaturas. Quedando dos, trató de poner distancia entre ellos nuevamente, más le fue imposible. Una de las criaturas lo ataco y se defendió cruzando los brazos. Sintió sus huesos crujir, pero no se rompió nada. Entonces se impulsó y rompió su defensa, esquivo el próximo ataque de su rival con un movimiento mínimo que hizo el "brazo" de la criatura rozar su cabeza.

\- Muy lento- Fue lo único que dijo antes de propinarle un golpe ascendente a la bestia magia decapitándola y haciéndola desparecer.

La otra criatura lo atacó por la espalda. Marco sintió el golpe y como su esqueleto volvía a crujir. Aguantando un quejido de dolor aprovecho el impulso descendente para alzar las piernas y destrozar a la bestia con un golpe del talón.

\- Supongo… Que solo quedas tú…- Soltó cansado y mirando a la última criatura.

Era considerablemente más pequeñas que las demás, y se mostraba bastante asustada. Marco estuvo por destruirla, pero se detuvo cuando la criaturita le cedió el vestido. Marco suspiro y luego hizo una seña con la cabeza mientras tomaba la prenda. El ser lo comprendió y se marchó corriendo a toda velocidad.

\- ¿Ves que no era tan difícil?- Suspiró dando un paso y quedando de rodillas al sentir sus piernas flanquear.

Su cuerpo le dolía a horrores. Había estado realizando esa rutina de ayudar a Sir. Lavado ya dos, quizás tres semanas y estaba comenzando a sentir las represalias de sus constantes combates con los seres de pelusa.

\- Aún… Aún no es suficiente…- Suspiró recuperando el aliento.

Se puso de pie con lentitud y retomó el camino hasta la zona general de la lavandería. Sir. Lavado lo esperaba con un botiquín y ropa limpia. Marco se miró a si mismo notando que su camisa blanca estaba llenas de manchas rojillas y pelusa, al igual que sus pantalones y zapatos, tenía suerte de no haber usado su sudadera.

\- Joven Marco, me parece que debería para con esto- Sir. Lavado recibió el vestido mientras Marco se quitaba la camisa, exponiendo diversos hematomas y raspaduras sangrantes- Es demasiado para usted.

\- ¿Por qué soy humano?- Preguntó el moreno con acides y una sonrisa molesta.

\- Porque es un chico- Replicó- No negare que ha trabajado más y mejor que todos los anteriores escuderos que han venido o los caballeros que, al igual que usted, vinieron con la finalidad de entrenarse, pero aunque su crecimiento sea tan magnifico, no puede seguir forzándose así.

\- Gracias por el consejo Sir. Lavado- Le contestó Marcó tratando un corte algo profundo en su costado- Pero aun no es suficiente… Yo aún no soy suficiente…

\- Joven Marco…- Suspiró el mayor.

Marco sintió las heridas de su espalda comenzar a ser tratadas unos minutos después. Tenía suerte que de Sir. Lavado fuera un hombre discreto y además, amable, lo había ayudado a encubrir sus heridas y no había mencionado nada de su "entrenamiento" a nadie, era sin duda alguna un buen hombre.

\- No diré nada de esta visita tampoco- Le dijo cuándo hubieron acabado de tratar sus heridas, el hombre le pasó las ropas limpias que había preparado antes- Pero por favor, tome el día de mañana para descansar, tiene algunos cortes que requieren reposo.

\- Lo tendré en cuenta, gracias Sir. Lavado.

Marco se cambió y salió del lugar por un pasaje secreto que había descubierto hace algún tiempo. Era increíblemente práctico, puesto que llegaba directamente a los jardines del palacio. Luego de revisar que no hubiese nadie, salió para toparse con el cielo ligeramente rosa de Mewni.

\- ¿Qué estará haciendo Star…?

Esa pregunta quedo al aire al recordar el estado en que había estado la rubia los últimos días. Aún si ella intentaba engañarlo, podía ver claramente sus emociones más allá de esa sonrisa falsa. Desde el juicio de Eclipsa estaba extraña, nunca le dijo que había ocurrido, y la reina había asegurado que no era nada de qué preocuparse, pero no era posible que algo sin importancia tuviera a Star en ese estado tan lamentable.

\- Inclusive cuando estuvimos en la tierra no tuve el valor de preguntarle… Todos por estar metido en mis pensamientos…

Recordaba todo el asunto de la fiesta del embarazó de su madre. Saber que iba a tener un hermanito solo había servido para distraerlo un poco de la situación de Star. Luego estuvo el asunto de su posible conversión a un retrato y posterior a eso el hecho de que Star lo conocía a la perfección…

 ** _También el hecho de que lo consideraba hermoso lo había distraído._**

¡No! No debía pensar en eso. Star tenía novio, él no tenía nada que hacer más que ser el mejor escudero posible y su mejor amigo…

 ** _Lo que lo llevaba de regresó a su principal problema._**

Aún era débil. Aunque hubiera perfeccionado un nuevo estilo de pelea y gracias al entrenamiento su cuerpo ahora era ligeramente más resistente, no era nada, absolutamente nada en comparación a lo que Star tenía que enfrentar.

\- ¿Qué se supone que haga ahora?- Gruño pateando una roca.

Escucho un silbido y entonces sintió una onda expansiva levantarlo del suelo y estrellarlo contra una pared. Su cuerpo resistió el golpe y tuvo suerte de que solo se disloco un hombro. Supo que no tenía nada roto por suerte. Más cuando toco el suelo y lo sintió temblando, no fue capaz de mantenerse pie.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios…?!

\- ¡Eclipsa!

El gritó de una voz que identifico como la reina Moon lo hizo mirar a un lado y toparse con Eclipsa corriendo por el jardín seguida por una flotante Moon.

\- ¿Qué…?

\- ¡Marco ¿Qué haces?!- Alzó la vista, encontrándose a Star montando a _"Cloudy"_ **-** Vamos.

Le hizo caso y subió disimulando su dolor y el cómo se acomodaba el brazo al tiempo que Star los llevaba al lugar donde parecía estaba sucediendo mientras se preguntaba…

 ** _¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando?_**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Reacción de impacto.

Su carrera había terminado con su madre, Eclipsa, Hekkapoo, Omni-praxus-prime, Rombulus y la gran mayoría de los guardias rodeando una esfera de energía violeta en medio de un claro cerca de los campos de maíz.

Star tembló al pensar en que podría haber delante de ella dentro de esa gran masa de poder. Marco sujeto su hombro a su lado y ella no pudo decir nada en agradecimiento… La sobrecogía un sentimiento de inconformidad. No tenía idea que podría pasar, y, aunque no sentía miedo, tampoco estaba a gusto.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?- Le preguntó su mejor amigo soltándola.

 ** _Ojala no la dejara, en esos momento no quería sentirse tan… sola._**

\- No tengo idea…

Marco se tensó a su lado, era obvio que lo haría, él era nuevo, obviamente sabía que estaba sucediendo algo peligroso si ella estaba sin ningún tipo de información. Su madre por otro lado no centraba su atención en la masa energía sino en…

\- ¿Eclipsa?

\- ¡¿Qué es lo que hiciste Eclipsa, que clase de hechizo es este?!

El grito de Hekkapoo la hizo dejar de ver a su madre. La escena delante de sus ojos era de la alta comisión rodeando a la antigua reina, todos preparados para _eliminarla_ , más ella no se mostraba molesta, ni siquiera parecía importarle lo que ocurría a su alrededor, toda su atención estaba en la masa de energía.

\- ¡Responde!- Ese nuevo grito vino de su madre.

\- ¡Mamá!- Llamó cuando pudo encontrar su voz.

\- ¿Star?- La reina Moon volteo a ella, sorprendiéndose de encontrarla a ella y a Marco- ¡¿Qué hacen aquí?!

\- ¡¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí?!- Le regresó- ¡¿Y porque culpan a Eclipsa?!

\- ¡Esta masa tiene la misma esencia de su magia!- Intervino Omni-praxus-prime- ¡Es magia de Eclipsa!

Star miró a la "Reina de la oscuridad" y siguió son ver expresión alguna en ella, más pudo ver claramente algo en su rostro…

 ** _Lagrimas…_**

\- Eclipsa está llorando…- Susurró consternada.

\- ¡Guardias, llévense a mi hija y a su escudero lejos de aquí!- El gritó de Moon la alertó.

 ** _No importa que ocurriese, no podía dejar a Eclipsa._**

\- Star…- Marco estaba mirándola con preocupación.

\- No puedo dejarla Marco…- Le dijo.

Sus ojos se conectaron y el moreno suspiro, dando un paso al frente.

\- Ve con ella.

\- Marco…

\- No puedo vencerlo…- El chico tomó su postura de Karate- Pero los distraeré…- Ella vio una sonrisa antes de que el chico saltara contra uno de los guardias.

Ella se lo agradeció mentalmente y corrió, al ras del suelo, evitó a los guardias que estaban ocupados con Marco. Su madre quiso atraparla para que no se acercase más, pero uso la varita para empujarla, cruzó el límite que puso la alta comisión y llego junto a Eclipsa.

\- ¡Star, aléjate de ella!- El grito desesperado de Moon llego lejano a sus oídos.

Eclipsa y ella ahora estaban debajo de la gran masa de energía. El sonido apenas las alcanzaba, y el sentimiento que la había llenado anteriormente ahora estaba más acentuado que nunca. Sentía su respiración pesada, el aire era denso y su pulso corría como loco.

\- Eclipsa…- La llamó, su voz era débil, casi le era imposible hablar.

\- ¿Si, querida?- La misma Eclipsa parecía tener problemas para hablar, pero no parecía tener nada que ver con el ambiente.

\- ¿Q-Qué está pasando…?

\- Oh querida…- Star se sacudió, la voz de Eclipsa sonaba tan…

 ** _Tan anhelante…_**

\- Esto es solo una entrada…

\- ¿Una entrada…?- Repitió.

\- De un muy viejo…- La mujer giro el rostro, y Star vio con claridad la alegría en sus ojos cuando conectaron con los suyos- Un muy viejo, y muy buen amigo…

En ese momento la esfera estallo, y la gente a su alrededor fue empujada por la onda expansiva. Star sintió la sacudida pero no hubo ninguna onda que la alcanzase. Abrió los ojos que cerró por el sonido y se topó con Eclipsa mirando al cielo.

 ** _Y las cosas solo se pusieron aún más raras._**

Ahora donde antes había una gran masa de obscuridad, resaltaba un portal, similar a los de las tijeras dimensionales, pero este en lugar de una espiral común como las usuales, este estaba lleno de miles, millones… No, millares de estrellas, explotando, naciendo y muriendo, todas en una sintonía casi musical a la vista. Y entre todo eso…

\- ¿Es una persona…?- Preguntó al aire Star.

\- Si… Aunque bueno, no creo que le guste que le digas así- La respuesta de Eclipsa solo la confundió más.

Entonces la figura de la "persona" se manifestó un poco más clara y entonces pudo ver su figura completamente. Un joven, seguramente mayor que ella y que Marco, o eso demostraba su rostro. Varias cicatrices cubrían sus mejillas, su cabello era negro azabache que se desteñía en violeta. Su piel era igual a la de Marco, pero sin lunares… Vestía con una capa negra cubriendo un pantalón de cuero parchado, un cinturón de placas metálicas y con una chaqueta de un purpura oscuro con ornamentos en negro.

\- ¿Quién es él…?- Se escapó de sus labios al apreciar por completo a la nueva persona que ahora descendía ante ella.

\- Zed- Dijo Eclipsa con una voz tierna abriendo los brazos delante de ella, recibiendo al joven entre ellos- Bienvenido de regreso.

\- V-Vol-Volví… Po-Por fin… E-Eclipsa…- Alcanzó a escuchar Star antes de que una nueva explosión inundase el ambiente.

 ** _Luego de la explosión… (Marco)_**

\- ¡Star!

Una nueva onda de choque lo había liberado de los guardias que lo habían atrapado. Y por más que eso pareciera bueno.

 ** _No era bueno, nada bueno ¡No era en absoluto algo bueno!_**

\- ¡Star!- Volvió a gritar corriendo dirección a donde había ido la rubia.

La alta comisión estaba inconsciente en el suelo. La reina Moon había salido disparada lejos por la explosión a un par de metros -quizás kilómetros- y no había nadie que lo detuviese. Corrió como pudo hasta llagar al cráter que ahora se mostraba en donde antes estaba Star. Con el miedo a flor de piel se deslizó dentro de la deformación de la tierra y una vez dentro pudo verla.

\- ¡Star!- Corrió hasta ella.

Estaba en medio del cráter, a un par de pasos de Eclipsa, mientras que la reina de obscuridad sostenía a alguien en sus manos, la princesa estaba tirada en el suelo de rodillas. Completamente pasmada.

\- ¿Star, estas bien, te lastimaste?- La tomó en sus brazos y ella pareció reaccionar- ¿Qué sucedió?

\- ¿M-Marco…?- Ella lo miró ubicándose un poco en su espacio y tiempo- e-estoy bien… Solo estoy algo mareada.

\- ¿Segura?- La chica estaba temblando entre sus brazos, o quizás era él quien temblaba- no quiero me mientas.

\- Estoy bien Marco, no te preocupes- la sonrisa que le dedico logró calmarlo -solo un poco- lo suficiente para soltarla- ¿Cómo esta Eclipsa?

\- ¿Eclipsa?

La vio levantarse y avanzar hasta la mujer, ahora podía ver claramente a la persona que sujetaba, su rostro era de alguien mayor a él o Star, pero más joven que un adulto. Tenía cicatrices por todo el rostro y la mayoría de sus ropas estaban cubiertas por una gran capa, solo podía distinguir un par de botas llenas de placas y espolones metálicos.

\- ¿Quién es él?- escuchó preguntar a Star.

\- Es un viejo amigo… - la reina de la obscuridad los miró, poco antes de regresar la vista a él- pensé que estabas muerto… No puedo decir con palabras lo feliz que me hace verte de nuevo Zed…

\- ¿Zed?- susurró Marco antes de acercarse a ellos, abriendo los ojos de forma extrema al notar un detalle- ¡Esta sangrando!

Ambas féminas abrieron los ojos antes de remover la capa, efectivamente, podían ver que en la camisa de cota de maya que portaba el chico y en su chaqueta habían manchas rojas, y otras casi negras. Eclipsa levanto la ropa exponiendo el torso del chico, en el cual, a la altura del abdomen se mostraba una profunda e infectada incisión, aun con el filo de una espada atravesando la piel.

\- ¡Dios…!- gimió Star al ver semejante herida.

\- Hay que tratarlo de inmediato- avisó Eclipsa con una rostro serió- Star querida necesito tu ayuda.

La rubia reaccionó a tiempo para comenzar un hechizo sanador mientras que Eclipsa se encargaba de la pérdida de sangre.

\- ¡"karate boy"!- le gritó usando uno de esos ridículos apodos- ¡Necesito que la quites el filo de la espada!

\- ¡¿Ah?!

\- ¡Mientras este ahí no podremos tratar la infección ni cerrar la herida!- le espetó señalando con la cabeza el área afectada.

Marco no sabía si debía ayudar, si alguien había salido de algo que ni Star ni la reina Moon conocían, seguramente era peligroso, no debía intervenir… Lo mejor sería detener a Star, esperar por la reina Moon, o el rey River…

\- Marco- la voz de Eclipsa diciendo su nombre lo descoloco y él regresó a la realidad, topándose con los ojos suplicantes de la mujer- por favor… ayúdame a salvar a mi amigo…

 ** _Aun no se convencía…_**

\- Marco…- giro la cabeza para ver a Star- ayúdala ya, por favor…- agregó con una cara de súplica.

 ** _Maldita cara de súplica…_**

\- ¡Bien!

Aun resignado se colocó junto al sujeto y alzó la mano y tomo el filo como pudo. En ese momento lo sintió pulsar al ritmo de la respiración del sujeto. Jalo con cuidado de no desplazar de forma diagonal el objeto y así empeorar la situación. Cuando apenas pudo sentir que no había verdadera resistencia fue que saco todo el filo.

\- ¡Diablos!- soltó sorprendido.

Esperaba que el arma fuera nueva, pero ese filo de espada estaba oxidado, y tenía algunos ácaros dentro incrustados. Además podía sentir un olor agrió desde el, eso solo significaba una cosa.

\- Esta envenenada ¿Verdad?- la voz de Eclipsa lo hizo mirarla, ella seguía con la vista puesta en el sujeto inconsciente, ahora estaba usando sus manos para detener el sangrado.

\- Si… Además de que el estado de la hoja es lamentable…

\- Era obvio- aun cuando dijo eso con molestia sonrió- nunca supo mantenerse fuera de problemas.

\- ¿Podemos saber quién es?- preguntó Star cuando el hechizo hubo limpiado y cerrado la herida.

\- Claro querida- Eclipsa sonrió con dulzura usando magia para quitar la sangre de sus manos y ropa- cuando nos suelten claro está.

\- ¿Cuándo nos suelten?- dijo Marco antes de sentir como perdía la consciencia.

 ** _Después de la explosión Moon…_**

Estaba mareada, desorientada y completamente confundida… No sabía qué clase de magia había usado Eclipsa, pero esa onda expansiva de seguro había destrozado la barrera del reino, tendría que reconstruirla luego…

 ** _Pero eso no era la prioridad._**

Se levantó como pudo, podía jurar que tenía como mínimo una costilla destrozada. Se sanó con magia antes de ver su alrededor. Sorprendiéndose de descubrir que había chocado contra la mismísima pared del palacio.

\- Eso explica mi dolor…- susurró enderezándose- yo debí ser lo que destruyó la barrera.

\- ¡Moon!

Giro la cabeza encontrándose con River quién corría para alcanzarla, cuando lo logró la abrazó con todas sus fuerza, o eso creyó ella al sentir su costilla dañada volver a quebrarse.

\- River… Necesito aire….

\- ¡Estuve tan preocupado cuando ocurrió esa explosión!

Moon miró a su alrededor tratando de ver si había algún herido. Se permitió respirar tranquila al ver que no había ningún ciudadano lesionado. Luego recordó quienes estaban en el centro de esa explosión.

\- ¡Star!

No escucho a River o nadie más. Simplemente materializo como pudo sus alas y salió disparada. Debía alcanzar a Star ya mismo, debía llegar a donde estaban ella y Eclipsa.

\- _Por favor Star… Mantente a salvo hasta que te alcance…_

Cuando llego no la vio por ningún lugar, pero fue capaz de ver a sus guardias levantarse, al estar más lejos de la explosión la onda expansiva no lo había empujado del mismo modo que a ella. Los vio bajar a un cráter y cuando por fin se acercó lo suficiente los vio dejar inconsciente a Marco, Eclipsa y a su propia hija.

\- ¡¿Qué están haciendo?!- gritó llena de ira al bajar.

\- S-su ma-majestad…- el líder de escuadrón se acercó lentamente con la cabeza baja- el joven se resistió a los guardias permitiéndole a la princesa acercarse, preferimos dejarlos inconscientes para poder transportarlos con mayor facilidad al castillo.

\- ¡No tiene ningún derecho a eso!

\- L-Lo sabemos…- el hombre parecía sinceramente apenado- pero me temo que nos sería imposible convencerlos.

\- ¿Y que la hace decir eso…?- preguntó ahora más calmada al comprender que las intenciones del oficial no eran negativas.

\- Hay un herido de gravedad… O bueno, lo había- contestó otro de los guardias- la princesa y la reina de la obscuridad ya le han tratado…

Moon miro por encima de los hombre y sintió todo su cuerpo tensarse. Era imposible que la persona inconsciente ahí fuera "esa" persona, no podía ser… No debía ser…

\- ¿…Ann?

\- ¿Lo conoce su majestad?- preguntó el capitán acercándose y atando las manos del sujeto.

\- Rugeo a Mewni que no…- susurró- lleven a Eclipsa y a este joven al calabozo, a Marco y Star los quiero en sus habitaciones… Bajo vigilancia, no quiero que salgan- agregó al final antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a avanzar.

Recorrió unos escasos metros antes de sentir una mano sujetando su brazo y haciéndola girar. Topándose con el furioso ojo de Hekkapoo.

\- ¿Qué hizo Eclipsa, Moon?- preguntó sin miramientos la fabricante de tijeras dimensionales.

\- Nada.

\- ¿Me quieres ver la cara de estúpida Butterfly?- le soltó amargamente- Omni lo supo solo al estar cerca, que esa magia era de Eclipsa, y yo puedo distinguir un portal al verlo, Moon "sentí" con cada parte de mi ser como se rasgaba, no el universo ¡El multiverso en su totalidad Moon!

La reina desvió la mirada, sin poder responder, como iba a darle una respuesta de algo que ella misma desconocía. Pero al ver a esa persona tirada ahí… Supo que las cosas no tenían nada que ver con Eclipsa.

\- Hekkapoo- dijo completamente calmada.

 ** _No estaba tranquila, pero no podía perder la calma ahí… Ni ahora._**

\- ¿Q-Qué…?

\- No tenemos tiempo para esto…- Moon la miro directamente a los ojos y suspiro- te daré los detalles luego.

No espero por una respuesta, no por una queja. Necesitaba alejarse de ese lugar.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Presentaciones… O algo así -Parte 1-

 ** _Mazmorras del castillo… (Eclipsa)_**

Eclipsa abrió los ojos lentamente, se ubicó casi de inmediato dentro las mazmorras. De cualquier manera se esperaba despertar ahí. Pero con lo que no contaba era la desorientación, no era capaz de concentrarse lo suficiente para usar su magia.

\- Usaron drogas, seguramente…- se quejó mientras trataba de mantenerse de pie, fallando miserablemente- Moon se vuelve más lista…

\- Siempre fue una chica lista- dijo alguien.

Eclipsa abrió los ojos antes de enfocar -lo mejor que podía- a la persona que le había hablado.

\- ¡Zed!

\- Cerca…- le contestó el chico, ahora no vestía su capa, chaqueta, botas o cinturón- parece que me quitaron todas mis cosas…

\- Zed…- le interrumpió, y él la miro con una sonrisa condescendiente- ¿Cómo es que estas… bueno, aquí?

\- Esa es una historia muy larga Eclipsa- le contestó con algo de tristeza- no quiero tener que contarla dos veces.

\- ¿Dos veces?

\- Moon ya debe estar por venir.

Y para su sorpresa, no se equivocó. Moon entró con un grupo de guardias siguiéndola. A sus costados venían Rombulus y Omni-praxus-prime. Detrás de todos venía Hekkapoo.

\- Cálida bienvenida la que me preparaste Moon- bromeó él.

\- ¡¿Tú?!

Con el grito de Hekkapoo la alta comisión se armó y le apunto con sus poderes. Rombulus ni siquiera gritó antes de disparar contra el joven su laser cristalizador. Eclipsa vio a "Zed" sonreír antes de lanzar una piedrita en medio del disparo, deteniendo el rayo a medio vuelo.

\- Nunca cambian ¿Verdad?- preguntó divertido- no importa cuántos años pasen.

\- ¡Tú!- Hekkapoo se lanzó contra él, dispuesta a clavar sus tijeras en su cuello.

\- ¡Alto!

Eclipsa sonrió al ver a la fabricante de tijeras suspendida en el aire a uno pocos centímetros del rostro del joven moreno quien lucía extrañamente relajado.

\- ¡No me detengas Moon!- se quejó la pelirroja moviéndose.

\- ¿Cuál es tu problema Hekkapoo?- preguntó consternada la reina- ¿Qué clase motivo puedes tener para tratar de asesinar a alguien que ves por primera vez?

\- Moon- interrumpió el joven levantándose- creo que todo recae en el hecho que esta no es la primera vez que nos vemos.

\- ¿Ah?

\- Vamos Hekkapoo, cuéntale- él se acercó hasta la mujer- gracias por romper la celda por cierto.

\- Moon- llamó Eclipsa ya cansada de mirar la escena- ¿Puedes sacarme de aquí ya?

La reina gruño antes de abrir la reja y darle el paso para que se apoyara en una pared. Difícilmente lograba mantenerse en pie, y cuando el joven que ella llamaba Zed estuvo vestido las miro a ambas.

\- Es bueno ver que todos están bien… aunque claro…- centro sus ojos en ella- no esperaba verte a ti Eclipsa, es una sorpresa.

\- Podría decir lo mismo.

\- Creo que necesito una explicación aquí- les interrumpió Moon- ¿Puedes decirme quien eres y porque eres tan parecido a Ann?

\- ¿Ann?- preguntó Eclipsa.

\- Ya dije que es una historia muy larga- fue lo que contestó el joven antes de mirar alrededor- pero supongo que tenemos tiempo.

En ese momento, agradeció recuperar la mayoría de sus sentidos. Porque tenía el presentimiento de que lo que estaba a punto de oír era algo realmente importante.

 ** _Habitaciones del castillo, media hora antes… (Marco)_**

Despertó sintiéndose muerto, o a medias. Las heridas de sus prácticas en la lavandería mezcladas con la reciente pelea estaban matándolo. Se levantó de su cama como pudo y camino hasta llegar a su armario, lo abrió y saco de un pequeño refrigerador unas bolsas de hielo. Las pego a su cuerpo con cinta, sintiendo el alivio.

\- Creo que si tomare ese descanso mañana Sir. Lavado…- río entre dientes sintiendo las costillas doler- demonios.

Respiró relajando los músculos para luego caminar a la puerta, cuando fue a abrirla, esta lo hizo por su cuenta, mostrando a un guardia.

\- ¡Wowowow!- se alejó un par de pasos, evitando su pose de batalla instintivamente- ¿Qué ocurre… amigo?

\- La reina ha dado órdenes de no dejarte salir, si necesitas algo se te será entregado a la puerta- dicho eso cerró la entrada de nuevo.

\- ¿Qué diablos…?- gruñó tratando de abrir más la puerta estaba bloqueada.

Frustrado pidió agua y algo de comer antes de tirarse a la cama. Mentiría si dijese que no quería ir a ver al sujeto y saber qué clase de "amigo" podía ser para Eclipsa, debía ser mucho mayor de lo que aparentaba al igual que ella si era su amigo.

\- Suena a una historia demasiado interesante como para perdérmela…- dijo divertido mientras veía como le entregaban lo que pidió.

\- Me alegra que pensemos igual Marco- se sobresaltó al oír la voz de Star.

La rubia estaba en una fotografía de la pared. Bueno, más correctamente en un pasaje detrás de la fotografía.

\- ¿Cuándo ibas a decirme de esto?

\- En algún otro momento que no es ahora- le contestó rápidamente señalándole las cosas rápidamente- trae eso, hará falta.

No iba discutirle nunca a Star esa clase de cosas…

 ** _Mazmorras del calabozo… (Moon)_**

\- Puedes decirnos ahora quien y que eres ¿No es verdad "Zed"?- El tono voz de Hekkapoo no la puso cómoda.

Estaban en las mazmorras más que nada porque los miembros de la comisión no estaban dispuestos a dejar salir a alguien "tan peligroso" como "Zed" o Eclipsa fuera de ese lugar juntos.

\- Bueno, supongo que sí- él sonrió tirándose al suelo, Eclipsa se sentó a su lado y ella, muy a su pesar, hizo lo mismo frente a él- Bueno, supongo que el mejor lugar, tiempo, o lo que sea para comenzar… Es el principio.

\- Eso es algo obvio- le soltó ácidamente Hekkapoo.

\- Si, pero el problema con mi historia, llamita- le regresó con una sonrisa provocando un sonrojo en la mujer- es que tengo más de un principio.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó.

\- Moon, sabes que hay magia para cada cosa en este mundo ¿No es verdad?- la pregunta la confundió pero asintió- hay un tipo de magia dedicado a algo que la gente odia, y precisamente por eso recibe casi siempre de algo prohibido, o algo malévolo…

\- Ve al punto- soltó con fastidio Rombulus.

\- Soy una reencarnación.

Moon se tensó y pudo jurar que el resto de los que escuchaban también, inclusive pudo ver la sorpresa en el rostro de Eclipsa quién siempre parecía mantener la calma.

\- Soy de hecho, la tercera reencarnación de esta "alma" si quieren decirlo así- el joven sonrió algo… ¿Triste, confundido, feliz? No fue capaz de identificar la emoción- la verdad es que ya conviví con todos ustedes al menos una vez…

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? Te ves idéntico a la primera vez que yo te vi…- el comentario de Eclipsa puso alerta los sentidos Moon.

\- Como dije, creo que iré desde el principio- él suspiró antes de mirarlos a todos y luego comenzar a hablar- al principio… fui un mago, pero no Mewmano.

Mi primera vida comenzó en la tierra, inicialmente fui un tipo de usuario de la magia al que se le llama "hechicero", son personas que pueden usar magia bajo ciertos tipos de reglas, a diferencia de la familia real de Mewni… Un día logre abrir, por accidente, un portal dimensional. La energía me envolvió esa vez, lanzándome a través de una espiral… antes de darme cuenta estaba en mundo por completo diferente al mio… el cielo rosa, los animales extraños… Todo era tan nuevo y vivido que simplemente no fue capaz de entender que estaba pasando a mí alrededor…

\- Habías llegado a Mewni- aseguró Eclipsa interrumpiéndolo.

\- Sí…- él río mirando al techo- cuando llegue aquí tenía quince años, al principio me la pase en el bosque de la muerte segura, los monstruos me evitaban pues creían que yo era Mewmano… En fin, durante un año desarrolle mi hechicería en busca de regresar a mi dimensión, pero por más que tratara, no podía lograr abrir un portal…

El tiempo pasó y antes de darme cuenta ya había estado en medio de un bosque, solo, por más de un año… Sentí que me estaba volviendo loco, y fue entonces que, durante mi cumpleaños una luz llenó el cielo, por una vez en todo un año había visto señales de civilización… fue cuando conocí a Eclipsa.

Él la miro antes de sonreír, la reina de la obscuridad se río del mismo modo, demostrando que poseían un recuerdo en común que no necesitaban mencionar para saber de qué trataba… una compenetración propia de buenos años de amistad.

\- Yo encontré a Zed durante una de mis prácticas de magia de combate- comenzó a relatar Eclipsa capturando su atención nuevamente- era sin lugar a dudas lo más interesante desde que había comenzado mi entrenamiento.

\- ¡Me atacaste con una bola de magia apenas me viste!

\- ¡Nadie te dijo que saltaras delante de alguien con una varita mágica en medio de una práctica y esperases un buen resultado!- rebatió ella con una sonrisa socarrona.

\- ¿Pueden volver al punto?- preguntó molesto Omni-praxus-prime.

\- Eres un aburrido igual que siempre- le dijo "Zed"- en fin, luego de eso, al ver mis habilidades con la magia Eclipsa me tomó como un invitado al palacio.

\- Al principio era únicamente una diversión- siguió la antigua reina- pero poco después, con la información de los libros de la biblioteca y ahora material para investigar, la nueva magia que desarrollaba Zed, era, simplemente algo impresionante.

\- De hecho, gran parte de la magia de Eclipsa, sino es que toda, fue desarrollada con mi ayuda.

\- ¡¿Qué?!- gritó Moon consternada antes esa información- ¡¿Ayudaste a escribir el capítulo malvado del manual de la varita?!

\- ¿Malvado? Pero que insulto- se quejó- solo porque alguien desarrolla un par de hechizos sobre como lanzar a alguien a las tinieblas ya es malvado, que injusto es el mundo actual.

\- Lo sé verdad, tiene la mente tan cerrada- agregó Eclipsa.

Moon los vio a ambos con el ceño fruncido, sintiendo su ira y confusión aumentar con cada palabra de la conversación.

\- Dejando el tema de su falta de respetó de lado- Zed prosiguió, evitando que se perdiese en sus pensamientos- Eclipsa y yo pasamos los próximos cuatro años juntos, entrenándonos para superar los límites de nuestra magia… claro, eso fue hasta que se anunció su compromiso.

\- En cuanto conocí a mi prometido el tiempo que podía pasar con Zed se redujo a casi nada por cuestión de clases de etiqueta, reuniones sociales y otra infinidad de eventos que no quiero ni recordar realmente- la voz de eclipsa había perdido ese toque cómico/elegante que la caracterizaba- al final deje de frecuentar a Zed y él tuvo que irse del palacio apenas tuve mi boda.

\- Unos años más tarde me entere de que la reina había abandonado el trono- "Zed" miró a Eclipsa con una sonrisa algo melancólica- la chica que me había jurado que escaparía de verdad lo hizo.

\- Aunque esta es una historia muy… repulsiva- Hekkapoo interrumpió, molestándola y, por lo que pudo ver, también a Eclipsa y Zed- no hemos llegado al punto realmente importante ¿Cómo demonios conoces a Moon y porque diablos te ves aun como si apenas hubieras perdido un par de días y no las cantidad de años que dices que pasaron?

\- Bien, te lo diré en la versión corta si quieres- respondió sin ganas-apenas me entere de lo que había sucedido con Eclipsa fui a buscarla, no había realmente nadie en quién pudiese confiar a parte de ella… tarde tres meses en encontrarla, solo para toparme con que se había casado y relacionado "íntimamente" con un monstruo, estaba tan…

\- ¿Asqueado?- dijo Hekkapoo.

\- ¿Horrorizado?- comentó Rombulus.

\- ¿Conmocionado?- agregó Omni.

\- ¿Impactado?- terminó por agregar Moon.

\- Feliz por ella- les corrigió, sorprendiéndoles- Eclipsa había encontrado alguien que la amaba sin importar su posición como reina o su apariencia, y ella había se había enamorado igual ¿Por qué debía estar en cualquiera de esos estados que ustedes dicen por el simple hecho de que ella había encontrado el amor en alguien de otra especie?

Esa afirmación y esa pregunta habían dejado a todos perplejos y sin posibilidad de contestar. Moon miro a Zed conmovida.

\- Me alegra saber que no has cambiado…- le dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Ve al punto de una vez- le exigió Hekkapoo cuando hubo recuperado el habla.

\- Bien…- contestó fastidiado- ayude a Eclipsa y a su marido durante el embarazo y también estuve presente durante el parto de Meteora… pero el día que atraparon a Eclipsa y se llevaron a Meteora, me atacaron, el rey me había tachado de traidor peligroso… perdí mi vida tratando de salvar la de…

\- Mi marido ¿No es verdad?- Eclipsa intervino y él se tensó- está bien… no te culpo por nada Zed…

\- Quería poder hacer más en ese momento…

\- Ya no importa…- la mujer la miro a los ojos- fue hace mucho tiempo…

Esperaron un par de minutos, lo suficiente para que "Zed" recuperase también las ganas de seguir hablando. Hasta que por fin alzo la vista a ella de nuevo.

\- La verdad no hay mucho más que decir de "Zed"…- sonrió- morí a los veinte minutos, aun cuando me habían cortado la cabeza… logre lanzar un hechizo que me permitiría revivir.

\- Es una manera muy vaga de contar una historia- se quejó uno de los guardias.

\- Pues perdóname, Hekkapoo quería la versión rápida- rebatió él ofendido, asustando al guardia que se atrevió a preguntar.

\- Entonces moriste- dijo por fin Moon hastiada- ¿Nada más?

\- Pues sí, ese es el final de Zed, el amigo de Eclipsa, antiguo hechicero humano y padrino de Meteora- con eso dicho Moon se sintió entre aliviada y decepcionada, esperaba más esa situación…- claro que luego llego mi segundo principio.

\- ¿Segundo?- entonces recordó- más de un principio…

\- Correcto…- "Zed" se sentó más formalmente- renací en una casa de Mewni… sin los recuerdos de mi vida anterior, era un bebe como la primera vez… Salvo por un detalle…

\- ¿Cuál detalle?

\- Mi reencarnación, fue una mujer.

Las caras de todos los presentes se deformaron en una sorpresa mínima… A excepción de Eclipsa quien abrió los ojos y la boca de forma casi anti natural. "Zed" río a carcajada suelta por semejante acto y de no ser por lo extraño que resultaba toda esa situación… seguramente ella habría hecho lo mismo.

\- Entonces…- se permitió hablar cuando "Zed" dejo de reír- ¿Tu segunda vida fue como una mujer…?

\- Si, de hecho, una que tú conociste muy bien Moon- le contestó con una sonrisa casi maternal.

\- ¿Yo?

\- Si- él se sujetó el cabello con las manos.

Sorprendentemente era lo suficientemente largo como para atarlo en una trenza y llegarle hasta los hombros. Lo sujeto todo en una cola de caballo baja y luego la miro a los ojos. Moon abrió la boca sin poder articular palabra alguna.

 ** _No podía ser verdad…_**

\- ¡¿Ann?!


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Presentaciones… O algo así -Parte 2-

 ** _Mazmorras del castillo… (Eclipsa)_**

\- ¿Quién es Ann?- no fue capaz de ignorar la importancia que ese nombre representaba para Moon.

Para Eclipsa es saber que la magia que había desarrollado con Zed para reencarnar había sido un éxito que les permitía reencontrarse en ese momento había sido una especie de alivio mezclado con incertidumbre, puesto que eso significaría que en su primera vida había experimentado una muerte de lo más horrible.

 **Era una regla para esa magia…**

No se permitía la reencarnación para muerte placentera o libre de arrepentimientos… Más tuvo que ahogar sus pensamientos de condescendencia y concentrarse en lo que estaba delante de ella. "Zed" había sujetado su cabello de un modo que parecía, un peinado femenino.

\- Ahora debo verme algo diferente ya que… bueno, no soy más una mujer- comenzó con una sonrisa atando el cabello con unas tiras de paja del suelo del lugar- listo.

Su peinado nuevo estaba sujetado, permitiéndole liberar las manos, ella miro a Moon quien parecía estar conteniendo algunas lágrimas… o algo.

\- Creo que será mejor si explico esto así- les dijo a todos- oh y claro…- se sujetó la garganta y ella sintió una leve pulsación de magia emanando de él- con esta voz debería ser más fácil.

 **¿Qué…?**

\- ¿Pu-puede repetir eso…?- preguntó Eclipsa completamente fuera de lugar…

\- ¿Qué cosa?- no, no estaba mal… su voz… su voz era…

 **Mucho más aguda… Femenina.**

\- ¡¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?!- le gritó sin comprender nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

\- Solo altere mis tonos…- aunque seguía hablando, Eclipsa no podía aceptar que "él" era quien estaba hablando- sentí que sería más fácil distinguir de este modo mi historia…

\- Eclipsa- la voz de Moon la hizo dejar de lado a su "amigo" para verla.

La de cabello azulado/grisáceo la miraba con una expresión que le rogaba dejase al joven hablar. Muy a su pesar, entendía que sí, resultaba que la persona en ese momento frente a ella y a su propio lado era la "reencarnación" de alguien que había conocido en el pasado, era obvio que quería ser capaz de escuchar su historia tal como se lo habían permitido a ella…

\- Por favor…- escuchó decir a Moon cuando se sentó, más sus palabras iban dirigidas al joven- cuéntanos sobre tu segunda vida… sobre Ann.

\- Bien…- él le dio una mirada conciliadora antes de mirar nuevamente a Hekkapoo- asumo que quieres la versión rápida igualmente ¿No?- ella asintió complacida por no tener que decirlo, o eso la pareció a ella- bien, pero supongo que se los diré todo de una vez…

Nací como una mujer, eso ya lo había comentado, más, también nací como una Mewmana. Mi hogar era bastante… humilde, y mi vida, aunque sencilla, era buena… muy buena, crecí cuidando de los campos, hasta que un día… la antigua reina Butterfly realizo una justa… los ganadores recibirían prestigió y una posición de valor en la corte, yo ingrese con el fin de brindarles a mis padres una mejor vida.

\- Recuerdo esa justa…- le escuchó decir a Moon, esta tenía una mirada nostálgica- fue durante la época del inicio de las batallas contra los lagartos.

\- Me alegra que no lo olvidases…- "Zed" sonrió de igual manera- aún no eran un gran ejército, pero la reina quería estar preparada, por lo que comenzó a buscar talentos por todo Mewni, confiando en que aun sin importar tu ascendencia, si podías proteger al reino, se debía aprovechar tu fuerza…

Al principio las cosas no eran fáciles, ser una mujer peleando por un lugar al que generalmente se postulaban hombres nunca sería fácil… pero yo no estaba sola- sonrió de forma anhelante, del mismo modo en que Eclipsa estaba segura ella sonreía al recordar a su marido- había otra mujer que luchaba por un lugar, claro que nuestros motivos eran por kilómetros distintos… pero éramos amigas.

\- Mina Loveberry ¿No?- dijo Moon.

\- Sí- la respuesta fue simple y sencilla, pero cargada de sentimiento- Mina y yo nos entrenamos juntas, aprendimos a combatir aprovechando nuestros cuerpos pequeños y falta de musculatura, cada una a su propia manera logró controlar la situación en las peleas… eventualmente terminaos siendo las dos únicas quienes habían sobrevivido la justa...

\- En la gran final, su pelea fue de las más memorables que se había visto en la historia de Mewni- dijo de nuevo la reina actual de Mewni con una sonrisa- la recuerdo, aun cuando era solo una niña, su pelea fue algo digno de admirar.

\- Gracias, siempre me lo dijiste, pero ahora soy capaz de apreciar esas palabras- fue la respuesta de "Ann" o por lo menos así se sintió para Eclipsa- al final, nos tomaron a Mina y a mí como las ganadoras al ver que nuestras habilidades eran mejores si estábamos juntas, por lo que ambas recibimos el título de…

\- Ejecutoras de Mewni- Moon sonrió llena de orgullo- mi madre nunca estuvo más orgullosa de sus súbditas al comprobar que el talento de Mewni era tal que había dos personas capaces de superar a las demás en esas pruebas…

\- Pero las cosas no se pueden quedar como un cuento de hadas ¿Verdad?- el tono con el que volvió a hablar "Ann" resulto en extremo triste, en extremo doloroso…- los lagartos habían comenzado a ganar poder, las tropas de monstruos se hacían cada vez mayores y poco a poco se volvieron más peligrosos…

Mina y yo nos mantuvimos entrenando nuestras habilidades en batalla… al principio no parecía que hubiese oportunidad, pero la reina nos entregó a ambas poderes con su varita, Mina gano un cuerpo y poder mágico para destruirlo todo… y yo conseguí magia para proteger y sanar…

\- Nunca supe de eso…- comentó Moon.

\- Tú madre lo prohibió, dijo que sería más seguro que mis poderes se mantuviesen en secreto a menos que fuese en extremo necesario usarlos- rebatió- si los lagartos supieran que teníamos poderes para sanar… bueno, yo sería su blanco.

\- Es un punto a favor cuando lo piensas- señaló Hekkapoo.

\- De cualquier modo no hizo gran diferencia gracias a ustedes- "Ann" miró a la alta comisión con resentimiento- el día que Toffe asesino a la reina… yo estaba con ella, hice todo lo que pude para salvarla… ¡Pero ustedes me tomaron por traidora al ver que era una reencarnación y me ejecutaron!

Esa información hizo Moon se girase violentamente junto con Eclipsa para encarar a la alta comisión. La reina de obscuridad sabía que Moon esperaba una negación, que se defendieran, que se excusaran, pero tal como esperaba ella, eso nunca sucedió. Se quedaron en silenció, completamente calmados, sin emitir una palabra.

\- Que sorpresa, siguen ocultando detalles para su beneficio ¿Eh?- las palabras cargadas de veneno de "Zed" resonaron por todo el lugar, y eran tan malévolas que hasta ella fue capaz de sentir el resentimiento en ellas- me decapitaron y desmembraron sin miramientos porque pensaron que mis poderes eran por ser un traidor de parte de los lagartos… ¡Me masacraron sin pruebas!

\- ¡La reina murió bajo tu cuidado!

\- ¡Mientras trataba de salvarla Hekkapoo!- le regresó- ¡Me encontraste usando magia de sanación en ella pero asumiste por tus asquerosos prejuicios que trataba de encubrir su asesinato!

\- ¡Siempre fue imposible que una simple plebeya tuviera tal cercanía con la realeza!- volvió a gritar la fabricante de las tijeras.

\- ¡Aceptaste a Mina!

\- ¡Ella se lo gano!

\- ¡¿Y porque yo no?!

\- ¡Porque eras una lisiada!

Entonces todos callaron. Eclipsa miro a "Ann/Zed" quién tenía un rostro indignado.

\- Nunca me aceptaste por mi enfermedad…

\- Una persona que no podría vivir más de los veintisiete años milagrosamente consiguiera magia de sanación ¿No es la mejor coincidencia?- se quejó por lo bajo Hekkapoo recobrando la compostura- no hay modo de que te acercases tanto por mérito propio…

\- Pero eso fue lo que paso y luego lo supieron ¿No?- le soltó con molestia, y vieron cómo se tensaba la mujer, además del resto de la alta comisión- por eso trataste de matarme cuando me viste… lo descubriste, que yo no era la traidora, que todo había pasado por mera coincidencia y por causa de los planes de Toffe- aseguró- pero como siempre, no podías permitir que la alta comisión fuera menos que "dioses" para los demás, no podías decir que habías masacrado a una persona por un error… así que me negaron, me borraron de los registros como hicieron con Meteora…

\- Así que siguieron haciendo eso inclusive después de mi- se le escapó a Eclipsa.

\- ¡Era lo necesario!- se quiso justificar.

\- ¿Para quién?- rebatió él.

El silencio se acentuó nuevamente, y nadie se propuso romperlo. Él se soltó el cabello más lo sujeto de un modo diferente, haciendo una trenza a un lateral de su cabeza, atando con cuidado los mechones sueltos del lado derecho y dejando libres los del izquierdo.

\- Esta es mi última reencarnación- les dijo- no tengo un nombre, pues nací sin padres ni familia alguna- agregó- renací en un multiverso alternativo a este, con todos los recuerdos de mis dos vidas pasadas.

\- ¿Todos los recuerdos de ambas?- preguntó asombrado Rombulus quien se había mantenido a raya de la conversación junto a Omni-praxus-prime.

\- Si… por eso fui capaz de unir varias incongruencias que había experimentado sobre mi segunda vida… el porque me resultaba tan molesto que discriminasen monstruos, porque odiaba la idea de que nombrasen Eclipsa como una amenaza y el porque me resultaba tan fácil hablar con Glossaryrk…- luego de enumerar esas cosas vio a los ojos de toda la alta comisión uno por uno- y por qué sentía tan profundo odio contra ustedes y ustedes contra mí.

\- Eso es… muy revelador…- fue lo único que pudo decir Eclipsa al recibir toda esa información.

\- Así que ahora…- comenzó a hablar Moon- ¿Tienes todos tus recuerdos?

\- Si… más los de mi vida actual- le contestó- En mi primera vida fui un hechicero, en la segunda una maga y ahora soy lo que en la tierra se llama brujo.

\- ¿Cuál es la diferencia?- preguntó confuso uno de los guardias.

\- El primero sigue reglas para usar magia, el segundo se cansa al hacerla y el tercero solo puede hacer magia mediante "contratos"- respondió numerando las cosas con los dedos- hay más pero eso es básicamente lo que ocurre.

\- ¿Entonces, que fue esa gran explosión que generaste?- cuestionó esta vez Hekkapoo- si fue un ataque…

\- Fue un portal, maniaca de las traiciones- le cortó molestó- otro multiverso es una parte del viaje de dimensiones que tus tijeras no pueden cruzar- agregó- tuve que usar todos mis poderes y conocimientos para venir…

\- ¿Por qué ahora?- intervino esta vez Omni-praxus- bien pudiste esperar para hacer tu viaje… o pudiste venir antes…

\- Las preparaciones tomaban su tiempo.

\- ¿Por qué volver?- dijo ahora Rombulus- Fuiste asesinado… asesinada… ¡No sé cómo decirlo!

\- Asesinado es correcto por el momento- le informó con fastidio.

\- Bien… en fin, fuiste asesinado dos veces en Mewni… ¿Por qué volver?

\- Pues en el otro multiverso… no era muy querido tampoco que digamos.

\- Eso lo note- se atrevió a intervenir Eclipsa con algo de diversión- llegar con una espada oxidada, infectada y además, envenenada, te hiciste algunos enemigos ¿Eh?

\- Si, pero ya creen que he muerto en una gran explosión, así que no hay de qué preocuparse por ellos- "Ann/Zed" suspiró poniéndose de pie- creo que eso ya viene a ser todo lo que querían saber ¿No?- sonrió caminando en medio de los guardia- ¿Dónde esta Mina? Quiero ver si aún cree poder vencerme en una batalla, ah, ¡Y tengo mucho que discutir con Glossaryrk!

Eclipsa calló y los demás hicieron lo mismo. Miró a Moon quien lucía igual de preocupada que ella. Entonces fue cuando "Ann/Zed" dejo de hablar y las miro.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Veras… Zed… Ann…- sentía las palabas agolparse en su garganta, pero tomó todo el valor que pudo y lo encaró- creo que es hora de que nosotras…- se paró junto a Moon y la sujeto por el hombro, sintiendo que ella misma necesitaba más ese gesto que la actual monarca de Mewni- debemos ponerte a ti al día…

Y valla que había mucho de lo que ponerle al tanto.

 ** _Bueno gente, aquí termina la narración del tipo que he empleado hasta este momento. Ahora será un tipo de narración "omnipotente" para darle paso a una continuidad mejor elaborada a la historia puesto que ahora se va a requerir de una visión más amplia de lo que ocurre._**

 ** _Sin mucho más que decir, gracias a quienes se tomaron el tiempo de leer este ingreso al arco argumental de esta historia y la introducción a la verdadera trama está por iniciar, espero sean capaces de disfrutar leyéndola tanto como yo escribiéndola._**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Meteora

Un campo vacío y muerto era lo que mejor representaba la situación de sus sentimientos en ese momento. Para Hideous el haber visto "esa" sala aquella noche le había provocado una increíble revuelta en sus recuerdos. Se sentía mareada, confundida, y más que cualquier cosa…

\- Estoy perdida…

Géminis y Rasticore la miraban desde lejos. La mujer había tenido arranques de ira, destrozo árboles y los desplanto de raíz de un movimiento, pulverizo piedras de tamaño inmenso, todo en medio de un gran dolor de cabeza. Ninguno de los dos se sentía con el valor de acercarse en ese momento.

\- ¿Qué se supone que hagamos en lo que… se tranquiliza?- preguntó por fin el hombre lagarto, cansado de esperar.

\- Lo mejor será simplemente dejarla…- Géminis sufría al ver el estado en que se encontraba su señora, pero no podía hacer nada, no en ese momento- busquemos provisiones.

\- ¡Si, a saquear!

Géminis suspiro de nuevo, ojala animar a su señora fuera tan simple como entretener al hombre lagarto. Pero el corazón de una mujer era, por mucho, más complicado que el de un maniaco adicto a la violencia.

\- Señora, iremos por provisiones…- le informó manteniendo una distancia segura, ella gruño en respuesta- bien… volvernos en unas horas a lo mucho.

Una vez estuvo sola, la mayor se permitió gritar y rasgar la tierra del suelo con rabia. Su dolor de cabeza estaba matándola. Sentía su sangre hervir y podía escuchar sus latidos marcando el paso de cada maldito segundo en sus oídos. Era como si sus sentidos estuvieran acentuándose más ahora.

\- ¿Qué es lo que me pasa…?

Se miró los brazos, y aprovecho un charco de agua sucia para apreciar su reflejo. Antes lo que vio la habría horrorizado, pero en ese momento lo único que sentía era un vacío por la persona que se reflejaba en el agua…

\- ¿Quién es… esta persona…?

Sus facciones eran menos refinadas… eran salvajes, podía ver una que otra marca de piel rojiza resaltando, sus ojos ahora eran rasgados, y sus brazos, las partes que ya no cubría su vestido, eran marcados cual piel de tigre y además, la masa muscular había aumentado.

\- Esta no es Miss. Hideous…- se aseguró a sí misma, abrazándose, desesperada por algo de calor corporal- ¿Quién soy yo…?

Mientras se repetía esa pregunta mil y un veces dentro de su cabeza el tiempo pasó. Pero ella no lo sintió realmente, su cabeza seguía dándole vueltas, el más mínimo movimiento le daba náuseas y ruido de un cuervo lejano le generaba una migraña horrorosa…

\- Mi señora…- La voz de Géminis, aunque fue en un susurró la sintió como si le hubiese gritado con un megáfono en el oído.

\- ¡¿Qué?!- respondió ella completamente furica, sus ojos estaban brillando inyectados de sangre.

\- L-La ce-cena…

El ciborg dejo un plato con pan y maíz antes de alejarse. Ella sintió el olor de la comida penetrando sus fosas nasales, su apetito se disparó salvajemente y ella ataco la comida.

 **¿Quién necesitaba modales con hambre de promedio?**

Se metió la comida como pudo a la boca y la destrozó con sus caninos como pudo. El sabor la extasió, aun cuando era simplemente un pedazo de pan y algo de maíz, le supo mejor que cualquier platillo elegante en sus últimas décadas de vida.

\- ¿De-Desea… m-más…?- preguntó géminis al ver que su ama ahora lamía el plato que hasta hace poco tenía comida en él.

\- ¡Sí!

Esa afirmación seguida de una mirada hambrienta fueron todo lo que necesito el pequeño hombre mitad máquina para correr a por el resto de las provisiones que habían hurtado Rasticore y él para dárselas a la mujer. La miro devorar todo como si no hubiese comido en semanas.

\- ¿Se siente mejor mi señora…?- se atrevió a hablar cuando la mujer hubo acabado.

\- Yo… ¿Yo?

Lo pensó… Y ahora si se sentía " _bien_ "… Luego de comer sus oídos no le zumbaban -de hecho, se sentían bastante bien- su pulso ya no le golpeaba el cráneo como antes, ahora era hasta relajante. Sus ojos ya no los sentía ardiendo ni tampoco sensibles…

\- Me siento… bien- contestó al fin- de hecho, diría que me siento mejor que nunca.

\- Me alegra oírlo mi señora- Géminis se inclinó, más para ocultar su sonrisa de alivio que sabía le parecía incomoda a ella que por la educación- ¿Qué haremos ahora mi señora Hideous?

Ella lo pensó, y se dio cuenta que el hecho de que le llamase así fue suficiente para incomodarla… no era su nombre, no sentía que le quedase más, no lo sentía " _suyo_ ".

\- Vamos a averiguar qué fue lo que paso con mi vida…- les dijo poniéndose de pie- vamos a buscar respuestas.

\- Sí… Miss. Hideous…

\- No Géminis- ella se dio la vuelta para encararlo pues se había mantenido de espaldas a él y a Rasticore- yo soy… Meteora.

Y más le valía al mundo prepararse para lo que significaba.

 ** _Torre de Eclipsa…_**

El lugar estaba en silencio, dentro de la habitación estaban solamente Moon, Eclipsa y "Ann/Zed". Él estaba con la cabeza tirada hacía atrás en una silla que habían llevado para darles comodidad, Eclipsa estaba en el marco de la ventana del balcón y Moon en un sillón que le habían facilitado.

\- Mina es una traidora- dijo él por fin mirándolas.

\- Sí…- contestó Moon.

\- Y Meteora, aparentemente… está viva, pero jamás llego al tronó…- agregó ganándose un asentimiento de parte de la actual reina- y yo que creí que había cambiado su nombre nada más…

\- Es triste enterarse de que la verdad le arrebataron su futuro ¿No?- comentó Eclipsa con algo de pena- aunque por lo menos no se vio atada a las responsabilidades reales…

\- No sabes si tuvo la suerte de que la dejasen con una familia que valiese la pena- le detuvo- tu optimismo es tierno, pero seamos realistas, una niña mitad monstruo no tiene mucho futuro…

\- ¡Zed!- le frenó.

\- Perdona…

\- Ann… Zed…- intervino Moon, capturando la atención de ambos- sé que eso no tiene mucho que ver con tú, nuestra actual situación… Pero ¿Cómo deberíamos llamarte, y que planeas hacer ahora que estas en Mewni?

\- Bien, con respecto a lo primero- él se sujetó la barbilla por unos segundos levantándose- solo díganme "Zane".

\- ¿Zane?

\- Es una mezcla de los dos nombres que uso antes, Zed, Ann, solo quito una letra de cada uno y re-mezcló las sobrantes- le aclaró Eclipsa a la mujer de cabellera azulada.

\- Oh…

\- Dejando zanjado ese tema- volvió a tomar el liderazgo de la conversación el ahora llamado "Zane"- creo que viajare.

\- ¿Viajar?- preguntaron esta vez ambas mujeres.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Moon levantándose- puedes quedarte en el castillo, de hecho es mucho más seguro, mientras estés aquí la alta comisión de magia no será capaz de atacarte…

\- Puedo cuidarme de ellos sin problema- le dijo molestó- no pienso viajar por cualquier motivo Moon.

\- ¿No?

\- No- se acercó hasta Eclipsa y luego miro a por la ventana- voy a ir a buscar a Meteora.

\- ¡¿Qué?!- preguntaron ambas mujeres levantándose de golpe.

\- No puedes hablar enserio "Zane"- la actual monarca de Mewni le hizo dar la vuelta sujetándolo por el brazo- no tienes idea siquiera de si está viva, mucho menos donde esta ¿Planeas buscar bajo cada piedra del multiverso hasta encontrarla?

\- Si hace falta, eso hare- le contestó soltándose.

\- ¡¿Por qué hacer algo tan ridículo?!

\- ¡Porque se lo debo a su padre!- le gritó devuelta logrando callarla.

El silenció se acentuó nuevamente entre ellos y se rompió únicamente por el sondo de los pasos de Eclipsa al acercarse a Zane.

\- ¿Qué le prometiste a mi marido, Zane?- preguntó sin miramientos.

\- Yo le prometí que me aseguraría de protegerlas…- respondió la mirada en el suelo, sintiendo como la garganta se le cerraba- cuando estaba a medio morir… le prometí que las protegería, a Meteora y a ti… ¡Pero yo morí sin poder cumplir mi promesa!- al terminar de decir eso la encaró, con sus ojos ardiendo por las lágrimas contenidas- ¡Ahora tengo la oportunidad de cumplir esa promesa a mi amigo!

\- Zed…

\- No voy a fallarles de nuevo, no ahora Eclipsa- le aseguró con decisión.

\- Aun así- Moon volvió a interrumpir ganándose la atención de ambos- no considero prudente que te marches de inmediato.

\- ¿Y eso porque?- le preguntó soltando a Eclipsa y cruzando los brazos mientras la encaraba.

\- No conoces los cambios que han sufrido las dimensiones en los últimos años- la monarca negó lentamente con la cabeza- muchas cosas son diferentes a los tiempo de guerra que viste junto a mi madre y a Mina.

\- ¿De verdad ha cambiado tanto?

\- Si, me temo que ahora hay tratados de comercio y de transporte, además de que ahora hay reglas para el viaje a determinados lugares…

\- ¿Te has esforzado mucho en separar a las dimensiones no crees?

\- Era lo necesario Ann- le dijo con molestia- eran tiempos peligrosos.

\- Separar a los aliados nunca fue una solución, pensé que recordabas eso, tú madre y yo te lo enseñamos desde que eras pequeña…

\- ¡Pero ninguna estuvo aquí!- le detuvo, no quería oír más, no en ese momento por lo menos- tuve que hacer lo que pude por el reino, ¡Y no fue fácil!

\- Que sea difícil no significa que sea lo correcto- le soltó seriamente.

Moon se sintió realmente ofendida. Más lo oculto, era una reina, no debía mostrarse débil. Quiso marcharse de ese lugar en ese momento. Pero unos brazos la rodearon y la aprisionaron contra un cuerpo que provoco que sus defensas se derrumbaran por un momento.

\- Te has esforzado mucho…- le dijo con _"esa"_ voz- has sido una gran reina Moon.

\- Tú… no tienes derecho a usar esa voz para decirme eso…- le dijo al borde del llanto regresándole el gesto.

\- Lo siento…- dijo ahora usando la voz propia de su cuerpo- lamento ser tan rudo contigo… lo has hecho bien- la soltó y limpió una lagrima que caía por su mejilla con un toque maternal- tú madre estaría realmente orgullosa de lo que has logrado… yo lo sé.

\- Gracias…

\- En fin- se alejó un par de pasos para ver nuevamente por la ventana- supongo que me quedare en lo que aprendo la situación actual del multiverso- les sonrió a ambas- de paso podré pasar más tiempo con ambas.

\- Eso sería encantador- Eclipsa sujeto su mano derecha entre las suyas- ¡Ahora podremos progresar con las investigaciones que dejamos pendientes!

\- ¡Podrás continuar entrenando a los guardias del castillo!- comentó esa vez Moon con una sonrisa educada.

\- _Creo que me metí en algo fuera de mi control…_ \- pensó con una sonrisa nerviosa Zane al ver como ambas mujeres comenzaban a numerar las cosas que ahora tendría que hacer.

Más se relajó al ver las sonrisas de ambas. Las cuales mostraron sombras de una Moon y una Eclipsa mucho más jóvenes, con las mismas joviales sonrisas de antaño. Con esa imagen solo pudo reír entre dientes.

\- _Bueno… Supongo que no es tan malo…_ \- Volvió a pensar ahora más complacido con la situación.

.

.

.

 **Bueno, me gustaria preguntar que les va pareciendo la historia, no se, siento que me gustaria escuchar sus opiniones, pero los comentarios no llegan, así que no se si esta gustando, pero en fin, espero escuchar si tienen algo que decir, supongo que es todo, simplmente mencionar que el final de temporada me dejo con el hype alto, y creo que igual a los miembros de esta comunidad.**

 **Syoanra~ :3**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Ella es la princesa Star y él… Él es solo Marco

\- Wow… solo… wow…- fue lo único que Marco alcanzo a decir luego de haber escuchado todo lo sucedido en las mazmorras.

Star y él habían escuchado todo desde una de las rendijas de ventilación. El pasaje los había dejado en el techo, y la posición les permitió escuchar con extrema facilidad todo lo dicho por Zed… o Ann… como sea que se llamase, y no tenía ninguna idea de lo que debía hacer en ese momento…

\- Y Star quiere estar sola… fabuloso…- gruño tapándose los ojos con el brazo.

Regresar a su habitación solo era un fastidioso error en ese momento.

\- Bueno, dicen que la gente piensa mejor en soledad ¿No?

\- Eso creo… ¡Espera ¿Qué?!- el moreno cayó de su cama de la sorpresa.

En medio de la habitación estaba parado el joven que había creado la conmoción en el castillo, mirándolo de forma divertida y por su expresión, se estaba aguantando una poderosa carcajada.

 **Lo que efectivamente estaba haciendo.**

\- Los humanos se han vuelto más divertidos este último tiempo por lo que veo- dijo rompiendo el silencio el de cabello violeta.

\- ¡¿Qué haces en mi habitación?!- preguntó el chico incorporándose y haciendo de forma algo forzada su postura de karate.

\- Oh vamos, no te pongas así- el sujeto respiro un profundamente antes de sentarse en la silla del escritorio- Soy Zane, lamento la "invasión" a tu privacidad, pero necesitaba alejarme un rato de Moon y de Eclipsa, y tu habitación es el primer lugar que encontré.

\- ¿Por qué necesitas alejarte de ellas?- cuestionó el chico bajando los brazos.

Marco no sabía porque, pero el extraño tenía un aura que estaba comenzando a tranquilizarlo…

\- Ambas quieren que haga cosas que me aburre hacer ahora ¡Acabo de volver de un mundo donde me cazaban con magia y armas!- le soltó dejándose caer de espaladas sobre el colchón- un hombre necesita algo de relajación después de algo así… ¿Me entiendes verdad?

\- Claro- sonrió algo nostálgico- Star no entendía que entre aventuras necesitaba descansar un poco…

\- Aunque ahora extrañas esa falta de descanso ¿No?

\- Sí…

Fue entonces que Marco reacciono a lo que sucedía y dio un saltó lejos de Zane. Su interlocutor estaba sonriéndole, ahora sentado con las piernas cruzadas sobre la cama.

\- ¿Có-Cómo es que tú…?

\- ¿Sabes eso?- completó la frase- es demasiado obvio a decir verdad- se impulsó levantándose del mueble mientras caminaba hasta él- la forma en la que hablas de ella, en la que tu mirada se pierde en la nada al momento que piensas en lo que, creo yo, son sus aventuras pasadas.

Zane la revolvió el cabello sonriente.

\- Me recuerdas tanto a dos amigos que tuve, ninguno sabía disimular cuando les comenzaban gustar esa clase de cosas de las chicas con las que pasaban el tiempo.

\- ¿De verdad?- dijo Marco rompiendo el contacto y poniendo un par de pasos de distancia- ¿A quiénes?

\- A…- Zane se quedó callado un par de segundos antes de suspirar con una sonrisa y darse la vuelta- unos muy buenos amigos… ¡En fin!- dijo caminando hasta la puerta- creo que por el momento iré a buscar otro lugar para ocultarme un placer conocer ¿Hum….?

\- Marco, Marco Díaz… ¡Escudero de la princesa Star Butterfly!- agregó.

\- Claro Marco- el de cabello medio violeta le dio una última mirada- deberías descansar de cualquier entrenamiento que estés haciendo- termino saliendo y cerrando la puerta.

\- ¿C-C-Cómo es que…?

Más la pregunta del moreno quedo en el aire, ya no había quien le contestase.

 ** _Habitación de los retratos…_**

Star Butterfly estaba, oficialmente, exasperada con todo lo que ocurría actualmente en su vida. No había sido suficiente el tema con Meteora, Hideous, o como debiera llamársele. Luego debía sumarse el tema de que ya no tenía conexión alguna con la familia real verdadera de Mewni.

 **Pero no era suficiente ¿Verdad?**

Toda un historia que no conocía sobre Eclipsa, sobre su abuela… sobre su propia madre había tomado lugar en unos pocos minutos con la aparición de un chico que no podía creer ya había vivido tres veces, todas vidas diferentes.

\- En retrospectiva mi vida no es tan complicada…- dijo con una expresión cansada, mirando a todos los tapices que adornaban el salón.

Muchas reinas… y todas eran una farsa, pero aun así todas habían hecho cosas por Mewni que valían la pena de mencionar, cosas que las hacían dignas de la realeza…

\- Pero aún no puedo aceptarlo ¿Eh…?

Star Butterfly no era capaz de comprender o que ocurría consigo misma en ese momento.

\- Por fin un lugar sin nadi…e…

Esa voz había hecho a la rubia mirase en dirección a la puerta, topándose con un moreno de cabello negro violeta mirándola con sorpresa. Ninguno hizo ademan de moverse, pero entonces él sonrió y suspiró negando con la cabeza antes de entrar y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

\- Parece que la gente ahora visita más este lugar- comentó el joven caminando hasta ella- Star Butterfly, imagino.

\- Imaginas bien- le respondió con una sonrisa por el comentario- ¿Y tú eres?

\- Puedes llamarme Zane- contestó extendiéndole la mano, ella aceptó el saludo- no tienes que fingir, sé que escuchaste todo- agregó cuando la soltó, poniendo los brazos en "jarras".

\- ¿A-Ah, d-de que hablas?- trató de disimular desviando la mirada.

\- Sé que tú y tu escudero Marco estuvieron espiando nuestra conversación en las mazmorras- le dijo acercándose hasta el tapiz de Eclipsa- ¿Quién que crees que le ayudo a Eclipsa a estudiar todos esos pasadizos?- añadió con una sonrisa mirándola sobre el hombro.

\- … ¿Qué nos delató?- preguntó desistiendo en la idea de engañarlo.

\- Sus respiraciones- contestó- para cualquier otra persona habrían pasado desapercibidos, pero yo tengo mucha experiencia siendo… "observado" así que sé cuándo estoy en la mira de alguien.

\- Eso es tan genial…

\- ¿Tú crees?- él se rasco la nuca claramente avergonzado por el cumplido.

\- Si, yo mataría por poder hacer algo así- le dijo con una verdadera emoción brillando en sus ojos.

\- No deberías hablar de matar con tanta facilidad- le dijo Zane con tono serio.

Ella se sintió inesperadamente abrumada por esa forma de hablar. Era raro el poder que tenía la voz de ese sujeto, que pasaba de jovial y divertida, una que te invitaba a conversar a una tan seria y centrada que podría rivalizar con la de su madre cuando debía dar una orden real.

\- L-Lo siento…- no supo de donde salió esa disculpa.

 **Sencillamente no pudo evitarlo.**

\- No te preocupes… solo ten más cuidado con esa clase de cosas- él le acaricio el cabello.

\- _¿Cuándo se acercó tanto?_ \- se preguntó mentalmente la princesa mientras él se quitaba la mano de encima.

\- En fin- Zane le dio la espalda encarando a todas las reinas de Mewni una por una- pensaba que aquí habría algo… pero veo que en verdad no hay ni rastros de Meteora.

\- ¿Buscabas a Meteora?

\- Si- él moreno la miro de nuevo.

Fue cuando Star pudo ver que sus ojos, a diferencia de todos los que había visto antes eran diferentes. El izquierdo era de un rosa brillante y luminoso mientras que el derecho era de un dorado ambarino.

\- Que ojos tan raros…- al momento de decirlo se tapó la boca- y-yo no qu-quería decir algo grosero.

\- No, no te preocupes- Zane miro a un lado, apreciando su reflejo en una de las placas- supongo que si son un poco extraños.

\- ¿Por qué buscabas un lugar sin nadie?- decidió romper el silencio que se había formado entre ellos.

\- Trataba de ocultarme de Eclipsa y tu mamá- le contestó de nuevo con ese tono que incitaba a hacerle conversación- ambas quieren monopolizarme.

\- Jajaja ¿De verdad?- la princesa no pudo aguantar la risa al imaginar a su madre y Eclipsa discutiendo por un chico.

\- Si, lo cierto es que me gustaría pasar tiempo con ambas- comentó sentándose en el suelo.

Ella lo imitó por impulso.

\- Pero ambas están muy obsesionadas con ponerme a hacer cosas, así que apenas pude me escape.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieren ponerte a hacer?- le preguntó ahora acomodándose mejor.

Y esa pregunta desencadeno un gran dialogo entre ellos. Star estaba entreteniéndose con las historias que le contaba Zane, de sus dos vidas. Como Zed le hablaba de magia y criaturas de las que jamás había escuchado antes, y como Ann comenzaba a entender gran parte de la educación de su madre, tácticas de combate y…

 **Mucho que nunca supo de su abuela.**

\- ¿De verdad mi abuela era así?- las historias de la niñez de su madre y su abuela la había puesto en un estado emocional extraño.

\- Sí… ella era sin lugar a dudas, una mujer fuerte, bondadosa y centrada, era todo lo que nunca podría haber esperado de una reina, fui en extremo "afortunada" de servirle- le dijo con una sonrisa.

Star sonrió igualmente. Haber oído historias sobre como la antigua reina se encargó de unir a todos los actuales integrantes del actual Mewni contra la amenaza de los lagartos. De cómo su abuela, en secretó había tratado de unir a los monstruos que nunca quisieron apoyar a los lagartos…

 **Y el oír como los planes de Toffe habían hecho que fracasara.**

\- Es algo triste que no pudiera lograr esa meta…- terminó por decir luego de escuchar la explicación- ¿Y… qué pensaste cuando supiste que no tenía relación con la verdadera familia real?

\- ¿La verdad?- preguntó con un tonó divertido- fue una sorpresa innegable que alguien a quien admire y serví no tuviese nada que ver con la persona que originalmente ayude a ser la mejor reina… aunque claro, luego lo dejo- esa referencia a las acciones de Eclipsa los hizo reír a ambos- pero luego… entendí que no tenía nada que fuera realmente malo.

\- ¿Ah no?- la duda se acentuó en los ojos de Star y él pudo verlo con claridad.

 **La esperanza y confusión en esos ojos azules.**

\- No, porque no importaba de donde venía- él se levantó mirando el cuadro de la madre Moon, la antigua monarca…

 ** _Celesta Butterfly, la implacable._** (Buscar el verdadero nombre luego)

\- Ella lucho por unir a Mewni por sobre todo, aun por encima de sí misma… dio todo de ella para lograr que el reino fuera lo que es hoy en día…- cuando dijo eso la miró, con una nostalgia en sus ojos dicromáticos, alzando los brazos para darle dramatismo a sus palabras- aun si la gente lo creía imposible, aun si el mundo estaba en contra…

\- Ella luchó por lo que creía sin impórtale lo que dijeran los demás- terminó con una sonrisa de orgullo la propia Star.

\- Exacto…- él suavizo la expresión bajando los brazos- tú tienes la misma aura que ella.

\- ¿Ah, de verdad?

\- Sí- Zane le tendió la mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

\- Pero no creo que nos parezcamos- contestó tomando la mano y poniéndose de pie.

\- No tiene nada ver que con la apariencia- le aseguró mirándola con una diversión contagiosa en los ojos y la voz- es por la forma que tienes de brillar, hablar y expresarte…

\- _¿Qué es lo que ve en mí…?_ \- se preguntó a sí misma, sintiendo que alguien estaba viendo demasiado en ella…

 **Que estaba mirando a alguien que ella nunca fue capaz de ver…**

\- Eres brillante, princesa Star Butterfly- le dijo al final- estoy seguro de que mucha gente piensa igual que yo.

Ella quiso decir algo más, quiso que le hablara un poco más de su abuela, más de su madre, que le hablara más de Eclipsa… quería saber más, más de todo lo que él podía decirle, de todo lo que podía enseñarle.

\- ¡Joven Zane!- gritó un guardia irrumpiendo en la habitación- ¡La reina Moon solicita su presencia ahora mismo en el salón del trono!

\- Parece que ya no puedo seguir huyendo ¿Eh?- Dijo resignado el aludido comenzando a caminar- ¡Por cierto, conocí a tu escudero!- le comentó a medio camino- ¡Chico interesante, pero ¿Qué otro título porta?!

\- ¡Ninguno!- le contestó a su duda- ¡Solo es Marco!

\- _Así que ella es la princesa Star… y el solo es Marco ¿Eh?_ \- pensó divertido viéndola de reojo antes de que cerrasen las puertas- Creo que las cosas serán más interesantes de lo que esperaba- murmuró por lo bajo con una sonrisa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bueno, bueno, gracias a quienes se tomaron la molestia de comentar y decirme sus opiniones, y voy a responder a una cuestion, que si bien no es un pregunta, me gustaría mencionar. La sipnosis de esta historia es así porque es ese tipo de historia, no puedo cambiarla sin meterme con lo que le prometo a los lectores habrá aqui, segundo, es verdad, uno se une de forma espontanea a un fandom por los shipps, así que les quiero decir a todos los que se han tomado la molestia de leer esto, aun cuando no tiene en su descripcion romance y no se centra en eso...**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO... y su tiempo claro.**

 **Debo aclarar que si habrá romance aqui, pero quiero poner las bases de todo primero, así que los que leen esto, espero puedan ser capaces de esperar, de nuevo gracias y espero puedan comentar si ven algo raro, o si quieren compartir alguna opinion, eso es todo por ahora.  
Sayonara~ :3**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Nueva cotidianidad

 **¿Cuál era la mejor manera de comenzar el día para Star Butterfly?**

Muchas veces se hacia esa pregunta. Había súbditos que decían que su mejor manera de empezar el día era montando gerricornios, otros que era comiendo un súper delicioso cereal poco sano que no era a base de maíz, otros como su novio afirmaban que era despertar despacio y arreglándose, y luego estaba su mejor amiga Pony-head que aseguraba que su mejor manera de comenzar el día era con una fiesta.

 **Pero ninguno tenía el motivo real.**

Marco Díaz sabía que la mejor manera de comenzar el día para su mejor amiga, era sin lugar a dudas…

 **Todo lo anterior, junto.**

Más eso había cambiado las últimas dos semanas. Para Star Butterfly, y para él -aunque no le gustase admitirlo- la mejor manera actual de comenzar el día, no era otra que mirar a los patios del palacio para ver los entrenamientos de los caballeros y guardias reales cuando rompía el alba.

 **¿La razón?**

Zane, solo ese simple nombre…

\- ¡¿Es todo lo que tienen?!- gritó el sujeto en cuestión desde el centro del patio principal del palacio.

La actual monarca y madre de la princesa había decidió darle algo que hacer al moreno mayor que ahora habitaba en el palacio ¿Qué cosa? El nuevo entrenador de los guardias del palacio.

 **Porque el capitán era un cargo muy grande en palabras del propio Zane.**

\- Parece que hoy les está dando duro ¿No?- le pregunto Marco comiendo el cereal que había llevado para él y para Star.

\- Si… ¡Ustedes pueden chicos!- les animo inútilmente la princesa.

Mirar las prácticas desde el balcón de la habitación de la chica era en definitiva era su nueva forma favorita de empezar el día.

 **Aun si era por motivos algo diferentes.**

Los entrenamientos eran fuertes y complejos, desde carreras de obstáculos hasta combates espartanos. Y si bien al comienzo todos los caballeros rechazaban la idea de ser entrenados por alguien que, en su perspectiva era, mucho más joven e inexperto que todos ellos. Luego de un par de demostraciones de la fuerza de Zane no pudieron decir nada más en su contra.

\- Parece que ya terminaron por hoy- dijo Star al ver que los caballeros caían derrotados al suelo y Zane negaba con la cabeza antes de tomar sus cosas de un muro del lugar y caminar dentro del palacio- ¡Vamos Marco, creo que podemos alcanzarlo!- le indicó a su amigo terminando su desayuno y corriendo fuera de la habitación a toda velocidad.

El moreno hizo lo mismo con su comida y salió igual que ella. Bajaron las escaleras a toda velocidad, deslizándose por los barandales y usando pasajes secretos para llegar al primer piso lo antes posible.

 **¿Por qué correr?**

Bueno, el entrenamiento de los guardias no era la única cosa que ahora estaba anexada a la presencia de Zane en el palacio.

\- ¡Zane!- gritaron ambos al alcanzarlo en medio de los jardines de rosas.

\- ¡Star, Marco!- contestó el dándose la vuelta para recibirles, dejándoles recobrar el aliento- Parece que van mejorando, hoy si me alcanzaron.

\- Ca-Caminas… muy rápido- le dijo Marco enderezándose.

\- C-ca-casi pa-parece apropósito…- agregó la princesa haciendo lo mismo que el moreno menor.

\- Bueno…

\- ¡Hey!- le soltaron ambos ante esa expresión del mayor.

\- Lo siento, lo siento, es una broma- se justificó riendo antes de meter las manos en los bolsillos de su gabardina negra y azul con el escudo de Mewni en la espalda.

Regalo de Moon.

\- ¿Qué se les ofrece hoy chicos?- les preguntó con una sonrisa socarrona- ¿Más peguntas de las aventuras que tuve como "Ann", o quizás quieran un poco entrenamiento ustedes también?

\- La verdad quería que me contaras un poco más de mi abuela- fue la respuesta de la rubia alzando la mano con entusiasmo- y quizás aprender uno que otro hechizo.

\- A mí sí me gustaría ese entrenamiento- comentó Marco levantando la mano igual a la chica.

\- Bueno, bueno, creo que puedo cumplir con eso…

\- ¡Zane estas tardándote bastante!- gritó una cuarta voz captando la atención de los tres y haciéndoles girar para encarar a una Eclipsa bastante desarreglada con un vestido torcido cubierto por un delantal- Oh, Star querida y el "karate-boy" ¿Cómo están?

\- Hola Eclipsa, Marco y yo estamos bien- le respondió la rubia con una sonrisa- solo veníamos a ver cuándo Zane tendría algo de tiempo libre.

La otra actividad que había estado realizando el Moreno era la renovación de la torre de eclipsa. Si bien podrían haber realizado el trabajo con magia. La antigua reina había decidido hacerlo manualmente, con ayuda de su amigo y su propia fuerza.

\- _" **Es para asegurarme de que aun podemos hacer las cosas sin magia** "_

Fue el argumento que dio cuando Moon le pregunto sobre su -en opinión de la reina- poco practica decisión.

\- Me temo que aún no se los puedo dejar chicos- Eclipsa sonrió de la misma forma elegante de siempre- Hoy debe ayudarme a terminar con las reparaciones del piso de la habitación.

\- Si, comprendo- fue lo único que dijo la princesa con una sonrisa resignada.

\- ¿Podemos ayudar? Digo, quizás así acaben más rápido- sugirió Marco.

\- ¡Es una gran idea!- Zane paso sus brazos por lo hombros de ambos adolescentes y miro a Eclipsa con unos ojos grandes- ¿Pueden, pueden, pueden?

\- No veo porque no- contestó la reina de la obscuridad.

Star y Marco sonrieron al momento en que entraban al lugar junto a Zane. La torre a diferencia de la primera vez que Star entró estaba mucho más limpia y hasta mejor estabilizada de lo que había estado en años. Muchas de las paredes estaban rellenas con nuevas piedras que les daban soporte. El suelo era en su mayoría de madera nueva, por lo que ya no había áreas corroídas o agujeros por ningún lado.

\- Star y Marco pueden encargarse de las ratas- les dijo Eclipsa pasándoles a ambos unas escobas y sogas- tengan cuidado con los nidos ¿Ok?- avisó mientras iba al piso superior, su habitación.

\- Yo me ocupare del suelo por allá- señaló Zane caminando el otro extremo del lugar- cuando acaben vallan conmigo para cambiar de área ¿De acuerdo?

\- ¡Claro!- contestaron ambos.

Marco y Star ya habían tratado de ir antes, pero las cosas entre Eclipsa y Zane se habían mantenido tan… raras. Que no habían encontrado manera de entrar entre ellos. Los primeros días, luego de que cada uno hubiese hablado con él… todo había sido un periodo de adaptación…

Integración a la guardia del palacio. Inicio del trabajo. Entrega del título de entrenador de las tropas reales. Y un pequeño problema con una pintura mágica de su lado. Pero por encima de todas las cosas…

 **Unas Moon y Eclipsa muy, pero muy nostálgicas.**

Tanto la actual como antigua monarca habían acaparado por periodos a Zane para rememorar viejos tiempos. Desde charlas sobre Celesta con Moon hasta recuerdos de antiguos experimentos y menciones al antiguo marido monstruo de Eclipsa habían sido todo lo que el moreno mayor había escuchado las últimas dos semanas que llevaba en el palacio…

O al menos hasta hace cinco días cuando las mujeres bajaron su intensidad.

\- ¡Zane!- le llamó Star alzando la voz- ¡Tengo una pregunta!

\- ¡Dispara rubia!- fue la contestación que obtuvo del moreno mayor, quien arrancaba un pedazo de madera vieja.

\- ¿Cuántos años tiene tu reencarnación actual?- Preguntó esta vez en un tonó más bajo, aprovechando que tenía su atención- te ves mucho más joven que mis padres o los caballeros, pero mayor a Marco o a mí.

\- Pues…- dijo quitando con algo de esfuerzo una viga- mi actual cuerpo tiene diecinueve años- contestó mirando la madera y tirándola por la venta- pero si tuviera que decir mi edad sumada a las anteriores… diría que tengo cerca de noventa o cien años.

\- Wow…- Soltaron ambos adolescentes.

\- Supongo que no hay mucho más que se pueda decir ¿Verdad?- agregó con una sonrisa incomoda.

\- Bueno… es que eres la primera, si no es que única persona que conozco que ha vivido tanto- le dijo Marco atando las patas de una rata y poniéndola junto a otras que ya había atrapado- Es simplemente sorprendente.

\- Más si has tenido de amiga a una reina ancestral y has sido tutor de una actual reina de Mewni- agregó Star mientras golpeaba a un grupo de ratas que se lanzaban contra ella.

\- No importan esos títulos- le dijo terminando de reparar un agujero- ellas a final son solo Eclipsa y Moon, grandes mujeres, amigas y personas.

\- Me alegraría que todos pudieran pensar así de mí cuándo sea reina…

\- Oh, de seguro que serás increíble Star- le aseguró Marco a la chica mientras ataba a varias ratas juntas.

\- Secundo esa idea- agregó divertido Zane.

Eclipsa los llamo para avanzar con la habitación principal de la torre. Con la ayuda de ambos adolescentes la terminación fue incluso antes de lo que habían previsto Zane y la dueña del lugar… más sin embargo al momento de acabar ya estaba cayendo la noche sobre el reino.

\- Marco- detuvo el moreno mayor al menor- si de verdad quieres ese entrenamiento…

\- Sí, sí lo quiero- interrumpió con un inusual ansiedad.

\- Claro, claro- le calmó con las manos mientras reía- bien, preséntate mañana a la sesión de entrenamiento de la guardia, le diré a Moon que me ayude a crear una excusa convincente para que te unas.

\- ¡Gracias!- asintió emocionado el chico- hare que valga la pena.

\- No lo dudo, en fin, descansa, mañana te daré un día rudo- terminó la conversación el mayor marchándose.

Marco prácticamente saltó emocionado ante la idea de integrarse al entrenamiento de los caballeros y guardias de Mewni. Antes era seguro que le negasen el unirse a falta de lo que ellos llamaban la "calidad" de un caballero. Pero ahora podría ponerse a prueba a sí mismo.

\- Me muero de ansias para que sea mañana…- susurró caminando a su habitación.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: No te definas por tus límites

\- Bueno caballeros, tato mujeres como hombres- dijo Zane caminando delante de los mencionados.

Marco miraba al otro moreno desde la fila junto a los caballeros… con el resto de los escuderos. Sabía que no habían quedado en "buenos términos" desde su último encuentro en " _Misión compras_ ".

 **Pero ni siquiera eso iba a quitarle la emoción de ese momento.**

\- Decidí que al ver su desempeño, sería bueno explorar distintas… circunstancias- comentó tomando varias varas de madera en su manos- para evaluar sus capacidades… ¡Atrápenlas!

El latino se las arregló para atrapar la vara a medio vuelo al igual que los otros escuderos, más, para sorpresa de todos, algunos de los caballeros no fueron capaces de hacer lo mismo.

\- Veo que aún no se recuperan de las prácticas de ayer- el comentario Zane sirvió para que la mayoría de los escuderos abrieran los ojos anormalmente.

 **Nunca pensaron que los caballeros perderían resistencia por simple ejercicios.**

O eso creyó Marco que pensaban al ver sus caras.

\- En vista de esto… ¡Los escuderos harán las prácticas iniciales!- ordenó mirándolos- ¡Comiencen a correr!

\- ¿Qué hace el falso escudero aquí de cualquier modo?- le escucho decir a Higgs cuando comenzaron con el entrenamiento.

\- Yo evaluó a todos por igual, sin importar los sentimientos de los demás evaluados- le contestó secamente Zane a la chica.

Marco no dijo nada y siguió. Por fin comprendió el por qué los caballeros no eran capaces de seguir el ritmo de semejante entrenamiento. Pues si bien al comienzo todo parecía una simple carrera, el hecho de cargar la vara de madera había resultado en una adición de lo más extrema.

 **Demasiado extrema.**

El peso extra, si bien no era mucho dificultaba el balance del cuerpo, lo que forzaba a la persona que la llevaba a intercambiar su peso constantemente, lo que requería una gran cantidad de fuerza y resistencia a largo plazo, y veinte vueltas son mucho tiempo para realizar esa tarea. El latino estaba semi-acostumbrado a esa clase de actividad gracias al karate, pero aun así su fuerza estaba comenzando a fallarle.

\- ¿Qué pasa, cansado Díaz?- se mofó Higgs a su lado.

\- ¿C-Cómo es que tú no lo estas…?- le preguntó regulando su respiración.

\- Correr cargando cosas, ya sea ligeras o pesadas, es trabajo para ¡Verdaderos! Escuderos- le aseguro haciendo énfasis en "verdaderos"- alguien como tu jamás lo comprenderá.

Ese comentario le molesto de sobre manera y avanzó más a prisa, manteniendo el mismo ritmo de Higgs. Los otros escuderos no pudieron mantener su avance, al final de la carrera solo quedaban la pelirroja y él.

\- Bueno, parece que me equivoque con la mayoría- Zane los miro a ambos, estaban jadeantes y respirando de manera irregular.

Más eran los únicos que había llegado el final de las treinta y cinco vueltas con las varas, ni los caballeros habían conseguido hacer esa tarea a la primera.

\- Los demás escuderos pueden retirarse- les avisó a los demás quienes salieron disparados- deberían poner ese entusiasmo en el entrenamiento- suspiró negando con la cabeza antes de ver a los caballeros- Bueno, creo que la mayoría de ustedes deben tener un poco de "decepción" respecto a sus escuderos y uno debe ser la persona más orgullosa de todas- les dijo, más luego les lanzó la vara- ¡Pues no tienen derecho a ninguna de las dos!

Zane avanzó hasta quedar en frente a los caballeros y entonces les ordeno con gesto ponerse de pie. Y entonces los encaró con una pose de batalla usando la vara de madera.

\- Un guerrero no siente orgullo por el mérito de otra persona… ¡En guardia!- les ordenó.

Los caballeros dudaron pero tomaron posturas, todos sujetando las varas como espadas o cuchillos. El moreno la sujetaba de dos extremos diferentes, portándola como un bastón.

\- Dos chicos, de dieciséis, lograron realizar el recorrido que ustedes no a la primera, en su primer intento.

Zane atacó, en un instante dejo inmovilizados a todos los caballeros. Mientras que Marco miraba la escena fascinado por el movimiento del arma del joven, Higgs solo se quedaba en shock al ver que la elite de todo Mewni caía como moscas frente a lo que ella aseguraba, era un desconocido con suerte y conexiones.

\- Descansen por hoy- les dijo a los tirados hombres y mujeres- hoy, me concentrare los escuderos que sí lograron probar su valía.

Los caballeros lo vieron frustrados, más no dijeron nada. Por su parte los dos chicos miraron al mayor acercarse, Marco sintió entre emoción y orgullo por ser de los dos parados ahí, y Higgs estaba en un estado similar, pero con el shock predominando ante todo.

\- Ustedes dos- los señalo- dejen las varas, vamos a practicar algo diferente el resto del día.

Las siguientes horas fueron de escalada libre por los muros del palacio, flexiones y más carreras, incluido un poco de resistencia bajo el agua en algunas fuentes. Para cuando el entrenamiento hubo finalizado, ninguno de los dos, ni Higgs ni Marco eran capaces de sostenerse sobre sus pies.

\- Bueno, bueno- Zane se acercó a ambos con unas bolsas de lo que parecía papel cocido y se las lanzó, a duras penas las atraparon, eran poco más pequeñas que sus manos- coman eso, les regresara la fuerza.

\- ¿Qué comamos papel, de verdad?- se quejó la chica.

\- Solo trágatelo, no hay muchas opciones- le respondió Marco haciendo lo propio.

El papel se deshizo en su boca y el contenido, aunque le dolió el golpe de dulzura que le invadió la lengua. Tragó como reflejo para no escupir y entonces sintió un calor recorrerle todo el cuerpo para después sentir toda su fuerza de regreso.

\- ¡Wow!- soltó el latino levantándose- ¿Qué era eso?

\- Hago la misma pregunta- Higgs se levantó al igual que él- ¡Nunca me sentí tan renovada!

\- Es una bolsa de carga- les respondió- un truco que aprendí hace tiempo, con algo de magia y muchas hierbas, además de un poco de ayuda, duplica su energía, o en caso de agotamiento, la repone.

\- ¡Es súper útil!- Higgs comenzó a saltar- si los caballeros tuvieran esto siempre…

\- Me temo que no es opción pelirroja- la frenó Zane alzando la mano- estas solo se pueden comer una vez cada tres días, además, al final del día perderán el doble de fuerza que la normal.

\- ¡¿Qué?!- preguntaron ambos adolescentes.

\- Tranquilos, solo significa que dormirán mucho más profundo y quizás más tiempo- les tranquilizo- se las di para que terminen su día de hoy y descansen bien para mañana.

\- ¿Para mañana?- preguntó Marco ya más relajado.

\- Sí- Zane los miro a ambos- planean seguir con el entrenamiento ¿Verdad?

\- ¡Por supuesto!- contestó el latino de inmediato.

Aprender de Zane iba a ser de seguro algo que no se iba a perder.

\- Si el terrestre y falso escudero lo hará yo igual- aseguró Higgs con tenacidad.

\- Me alegra escucharlo- Zane iba a decir algo más, pero un grito en la lejanía lo interrumpió- Bueno, me necesitan en otro lugar, así que los dejare por hoy.

\- _Esto será genial…_ \- pensó Marco caminando de regresó al palacio.

\- Seré sincera- Higgs avanzó hasta quedar delante de él, bloqueándole el paso- no esperaba que llegaras tan lejos.

\- Lo mismo digo- le regresó cruzando los brazos.

\- Pero ahora que vi que si eres capaz, aceptare que eres alguien digno de ser un medio escudero- agregó tendiéndole la mano.

\- Ja, bueno, supongo que…- Marco tomó su mano recibiendo un golpe al estómago y después fue lanzado contra el suelo- ¡Higgs!

\- Voy a aplastarte Díaz, que te quede claro- le aseguró marchándose.

\- _Eso ya lo veremos…_ \- pensó molestó levantándose.

Por suerte podría ir con Sir. Lavado el resto del día, al fin y al cabo, Star había salido con Tom por todo el día…

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

\- ¡Marco!- gritó Star corriendo de un lado a otro.

Desde hace días que la princesa no podía encontrar a su escudero/mejor amigo/compañero, en las mañanas. Habían pasado ya más de cinco días desde que ella se había ido con Tom por un asunto político. Y no había conseguido ver los entrenamientos de la caballería con Marco de nuevo.

\- ¡Marco ¿Dónde estás?!- volvió a gritar entrando en la habitación de su mejor amigo.

El cuarto estaba vacío. Nadie lo había visto en toda la mañana, Eclipsa ni su madre sabían algo, inclusive Hekkapoo no tenía idea de lo que hacía el moreno en ese tiempo, ni siquiera Kelly, con quien pasaba generalmente el tiempo últimamente, tenía alguna idea de lo que sucedía.

\- _¿Dónde te metiste Díaz?_ \- pensó frustrada saliendo del lugar.

\- ¡Princesa!- se acercó una sirvienta a toda velocidad- l-la re-reina Moon desea verla…

Muy a su pesar, tendría que dejar de lado la búsqueda de su mejor amigo de momento.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

\- ¡¿Esto es entrenamiento?!- gritó Higgs colérica.

Las últimas semanas habían subido la intensidad del entrenamiento, desde carreras con pesas y la dichosa vara de madera que ahora les pertenecía como equipo, hasta luchas de fuerza contra gerricornios tirando sogas. Todo se volvía cada vez más intenso, y, en ese momento, el escalar un risco en los bosques del Mewni, era su tarea.

 **La que ella consideraba estúpida, cabe decir.**

\- ¡Necesitan poner al límite sus capacidades si quieren mejorar!- le contestó Zane desde la cima.

Algo "justo" de los entrenamientos del moreno mayor, era que él siempre se aseguraba de realizar los entrenamientos y las tareas que los componían con ellos, siempre dejando en evidencia que era algo posible, y no realmente una clase de castigo, como aseguraba Higgs al comienzo.

\- ¡Vamos Marco, ponle más ganas!

El latino gruño. Molestó, frustrado y mil cosas más. De nuevo se había expuesto que no era un Mewmano y eso lo hacía demasiado infeliz, Higgs tenía más resistencia que él, más fuerza que él, más poder que él…

 **En lo que respecta al físico era mejor que él.**

Y eso es frustrante. Puesto que no importaba que hiciera, jamás sería capaz de superar las cosas que se le presentaran a futuro con su actual fuerza. Llego a la cima cuando Higgs ya llevaba mínimo dos minutos ahí, y se ganó varias quejas.

\- Volvamos al castillo, es todo por hoy- les dijo Zane comenzando a bajar, para su suerte, por un sendero.

\- ¿Ya ves que no tienes lo necesario para este tipo de vida?- le soltó con una sonrisa socarrona Higgs.

Y lo peor fue no poder responder.

Llego al palacio sin ganas de hablar con nadie, más antes de poder seguir su camino a su habitación una mano en su hombro lo detuvo.

\- Ven conmigo Marco- Zane le señalo la dirección de los jardines, y aunque no tenía ánimos le hizo caso.

Caminaron hasta llegar a un área que habían dejado para Eclipsa, un pequeño rosal junto a unos tulipanes los recibieron. Zane se sentó haciendo señas para que Marco hiciera lo mismo a su lado, el latino algo reticente acató la sugerencia antes de decir palabra alguna.

\- ¿Qué te paso Marco?- preguntó el mayor al cabo de unos minutos de silencio.

\- ¿Ah, a que te refieres?- regresó la duda el chico con una mueca.

\- Marco…- el moreno de cabello semi violeta lo miro con algo de tristeza- reconozco a alguien que siente que está en su límite cuando lo veo- sonrió con algo de melancolía antes de seguir- yo he estado ahí.

\- ¿Tú, de verdad?- volvió a la ronda de preguntas el chico al comprender que no tenía caso mentir- no pareces la clase de persona que se defina por tener límites.

\- Primero, no me digas "persona" es molesto- contestó Zane- segundo, todos tenemos limites Marco.

\- Es molesto que los míos sean menores a los de los Mewmanos- término por decir el adolescente.

\- Bueno, supongo que eso es verdad- secundó el joven adulto- pero bueno, estamos en este hoyo con sus pros y sus contras.

\- Sí… ¡Espera!- Marco se levantó de golpe encarándolo de frente- ¡¿Tú eres humano?!

\- Bueno… sí, actualmente- le contestó con calma- mi actual reencarnación es humana, de un multiverso diferente… pero humano al fin y al cabo.

\- Debe que ser que los humanos de otros multiversos son más fuertes…

\- No, en eso te equivocas- le interrumpió él riendo- de hecho, podrías decir que son más débiles.

\- No lo creo- Zane asintió, asegurando que no mentía- ¿Entonces cómo eres tan… fuerte?

\- Entrenamiento- le respondió con seriedad levantándose- Marco… ¿Sabes cuál es la mejor cualidad del ser humano?- el chico pensó, pero no fue capaz de contestar- es su adaptabilidad.

\- ¿A-adaptabilidad?- repitió confundido.

\- Sí… veras Marco- Zane levanto el brazo y al retirar la manga del abrigo que llevaba mostro incontables cortaduras y varias cicatrices, todas recuperadas- los seres humanos somos débiles, siempre lo hemos sido… pero podemos hacernos más fuertes.

\- Todos pueden hacerse más fuertes.

\- Sí, pero no como nosotros- Zane se volvió a cubrir- veras, cuando un Mewmano sufre un ataque de veneno y sobrevive, si caen de nuevo ante el veneno será la misma situación- Zane tomó una de las flores del lugar- se marchitan con cada golpe.

\- ¿Y eso que?- preguntó Marco viendo la flor- es lo normal…

\- Ahí te equivocas- el mayor se acercó hasta él- los seres humanos, por otro lado, al tomar un veneno y sobrevivir Marco, se hacen más fuertes, porque cada dosis hace efecto en nuestro sistema inmunológico- agregó- mientras más se expone a un veneno, mejor se vuelve su resistencia.

\- ¡Bien! Podemos hacernos fuertes mientras tomemos veneno todos los días- se mofó el adolescente.

\- Marco…- suspiró dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

\- ¡Hey!

\- No entiendes a lo que me refiero- Zane camino hasta una piedra, de casi el doble de su tamaño- los seres humanos somos seres que crecemos mientras más nos esforcemos y más en contra tengamos las circunstancias…

Zane respiró profundamente, tomó postura, una muy similar a la suya propia, más sus brazos estaban a nivel de las costillas, la izquierda con la palma hacia arriba y la derecha hacía abajo, sus pies estaban al ancho de sus codos. Aun sin liberar el aliento movió el cuerpo para golpear y justo al segundo del impacto libero su respiración, el simple toque de su puño causo una grieta que segundos después destrozo la roca en cientos de pedazos.

\- ¿Q-Qué…?- se escapó de la boca de marco al mismo tiempo que el aire lo abandonaba.

\- Este Marco- comenzó a decir girándose para verlo- es el poder de un humano llevado a sus límites… uno que superó esos límites.

Hubo silencio un par de minutos, un lapso en el que Marco se acercó y notó las piedras quebradas, las sujeto entre sus manos, y comenzó a creer que había usado magia, pero no vio ningún indicio de eso, y no creía que fuera a mentirle de ese modo.

\- ¿Po-Podría yo… romper mis limites así?- preguntó al fin de unos minutos y de haber revisado todo con cuidado.

\- Marco- Zane sonrió antes de palmearle la espalda- va a dolerte a horrores.

\- Creo que valdrá la pena- contestó con una sonrisa.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

\- ¡¿Qué quieres decir con que no podemos buscar a Meteora?!

Ese gritó no había venido de una sola persona, sino de dos, la reina ancestral Eclipsa y la actual princesa de Mewni Star. Moon reprimió un grito frustrado al ver como las dos estaban a punto de comenzar un berrinche.

\- Me temo que nuestro poder no nos deja buscarla más allá del territorio de Mewni- contestó sin ganas.

\- ¡¿Pero por qué?!- gritó únicamente la rubia.

\- No tenemos la autoridad Star- contestó la reina- me temó que ha habido situaciones extrañas ocurriendo en los territorios de las otras familias nobles de Mewni, además de áreas lejanas en otras dimensiones… todos los monarcas y dirigentes tiene sus territorios en estado de alerta.

\- ¡Eso es solo una razón más para buscar a Meteora ya mismo Moon!- habló esta vez Eclipsa- ¡Si alguien más llega encontrarla no sabemos que podrán hacerle!

\- ¡Pero no podemos invadir otros territorios Eclipsa!- rebatió la de cabello azul grisáceo- ¡Eso sería igual a declarar la guerra!

La monarca suspiró igual de frustrada que las otras dos. En verdad, se sentía tan molesta con la situación como ellas, pero no podía hacer nada, tenía tantas obligaciones con su reino como con su familia, quizás más, y la simple idea de mandar a un equipo significaba romper las reglas de los territorios con otros dirigentes de dimensiones, países y hasta alianzas.

\- Hasta que no nos respondan sobre si tenemos el permiso de ir o no, me temo que estamos limitadas a buscarle en Mewni- fue lo único que dijo.

\- Si Meteora estuviese en Mewni ya lo sabríamos- le soltó con molestia Star.

\- Bien Moon, entonces déjame salir del palacio para buscarla- "pidió" Eclipsa, ganándose miradas preocupadas de los guardias y de la misma Moon.

\- Sabes que no puedes hacer eso…

\- ¡¿Entonces qué puedo hacer?!- gritó con los ojos cristalinos- ¡Mi hija puede estar ahí afuera, en peligro ¿Y tú quieres que me quede aquí? Debes estar de broma!

La mujer ancestral se marchó, dejando a Star y Moon sorprendidas por su falta de compostura. Más a ella no le interesaba, no iba quedarse ahí. Nunca fue una "niña buena" y no iba a comenzar en ese momento. Corrió buscando a Zane, sin resultados ¿Dónde se metía cuando más lo necesitaba?

\- Eclipsa… ¿Qué paso?- hablando del demonio.

\- Zane, necesito tu ayuda- le dijo arrastrándolo por un pasillo.

\- Claro ¿En qué?- preguntó dejándose llevar.

La reina de la obscuridad se detuvo junto a un cuadro de un pasillo vacío, toco tres veces la pared a un lateral y luego dicho cuadro se desplazó mostrando un pasaje, Zane abrió los ojos más de lo normal y miro a la mujer, quien ya tenía sus ojos en él.

\- ¿Así que vamos a romper las reglas de nuevo, como los viejos tiempos?- preguntó con un suspiro resignado.

\- Puedes negarte si quieres mantenerte en tus límites- le contestó.

\- Nunca nos definimos por nuestros límites ¿Verdad?- replicó pasando- ¿Vas a venir?

La mujer sonrió antes de ir detrás de su amigo, dejando como único testigo el cuadro cerrándose a sus espaldas.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Lugares diferentes

 ** _Habitación de Star…_**

Habían cosas que le molestaban a Star, muy pocas en general, pero las había. Desde la falta de confianza de parte de su madre para con ella, la discriminación de los monstruos por la cual sapo toro y los demás se habían marchado, el hecho de que Tom ocultase su cola hasta hace dos días, pero aparentemente, su corazón y su cerebro coincidían en que lo que más le molestaba en ese momento.

 **Era que Marco le estuviese ocultando cosas.**

Es decir, había hecho un juramento para ser su escudero ¿No? ¡Suyo! Se suponía que eran compañeros de aventuras y confidentes, que ella podía confiar ciegamente en él como él debía hacerlo con ella… y aun así ¿Por qué desaparecía sin decirle, por qué no le hablaba de las cosas que en ese momento lo agobiaban?

 **Porque sabía que lo hacían, había algo que lo estaba molestando.**

Y no se dignaba a contárselo. Ya harta de todas las vueltas que le estaba dando al asunto se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta el balcón, no eran ni las ocho de la mañana, ese día los caballeros estaban en entrenamiento de combate propio, sin Zane.

 **Otro más al que no había visto muy seguido.**

Seguramente había sido monopolizado por Eclipsa en su torre para algunos experimentos considerando que era el único de los dos que actualmente era capaz de realizar magia. Pero Marco era otra historia, era humano, en una dimensión que desconocía, o algo así, y estaba solo en las calles.

\- _¿Dónde te metiste Marco?_ \- pensó molesta saliendo de su habitación a los pasillos del palacio.

Corrió por el lugar sin mucho interés en ninguna de las sirvientas, cuando hubo recorrido todo el primer piso estaba por rendirse hasta que le llego a una de las pocas áreas cercanas a las murallas. Había ruido por el otro lado y pudo jurar que había oído la voz de…

\- ¡Mar…!- más su exclamación se cortó- ¿…co?

\- ¡¿Le vas a poner más esfuerzo o que Higgs?!

\- ¡No te creas tanto Díaz!

Star apreció como el moreno y la pelirroja corrían uno tras del otro, jugando a las "traes" o eso parecía, y aunque ninguno de los dos estaba riendo, ambos sonreían, sí, pero sin risas como tal, sus rostros brillaban con competitividad, con desafío…

 **Con diversión…**

\- _¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?_ \- pensó tratando de asimilar la escena.

En un punto Higgs saltó contra Marco tacleándolo y luego de unos giros en el suelo, el chico estaba sobre ella, evitando su movimiento, ambos jadeantes. Y ella se sintió… rara, no estaba celosa como cuando lo vio con Jackie.

 **Oh como reconocería ese sentimiento si lo tuviera.**

Simplemente se sentía… fuera de lugar, como si el hecho de mirar esa escena fuera algo incorrecto. Los vio levantarse, cada uno por su lado y caminar hasta unas varas de madera, se ocultó al ver que se dirigían a la pared, no supo porque, solo lo hizo.

\- Mejoras Díaz- le escuchó decir a la pelirroja- casi pareces decente.

\- Tú nunca lo pareces, así que creo que voy por el buen camino- regresó el moreno, Star no podía verlos, pero podía imaginarlos.

Por su lado Marco sonrió, había logrado igualar a Higgs, había conseguido una resistencia digna de un Mewmano, se había superado a sí mismo y podía sentirse realmente orgulloso por de ello.

 **Eso no quitaba el inmenso dolor que tuvo que pasar para conseguirlo.**

Estuvo cuatro días practicando respiración en las noches junto a Zane, luego tuvo que hacer flexiones después de que pasara el efecto de la "bolsas de carga", sin nada de fuerza en su cuerpo, era horrible el esfuerzo físico, y pensó que moriría.

 **Pero no lo hizo.**

Llego un punto de ese entrenamiento en el que respirar para concentrar su fuerza muscular era natural, en el que su resistencia luego de que las "bolsas de carga" hicieran efecto era tan buena como la regular. Ya no era tan débil, ya no necesitaba protección…

 **Más o menos.**

\- ¿En qué tanto piensas torpe?- la pelirroja interrumpió su línea de pensamiento con un insulto como era usual y él bufó con molestia.

\- Nada que te interese, Mocosa- le dijo sonriendo.

Tener unos cuatro meses de ventaja en edad era divertido.

\- Puedes contarme ¿Sabes?- le dijo ella en un tono más… normal, menos agresivo- lo queramos o no, estamos juntos en este entrenamiento, y no voy a negar que me desagradas.

\- Es mutuo.

\- Eso lo sé- aseguro golpeándolo en el brazo, antes de sentarse en el suelo y sujetar sus piernas- pero antes te odiaba, no creía justo que fueras puesto en tan alta estima solo por ser amigo de la princesa… solo por suerte.

\- Higgs…- suspiro Marco sentándose a su lado- a mí tampoco se me hacía grata la idea.

\- Lo note…- ella lo miró- lo supe cuando comenzaste a mejorar en el entrenamiento, que querías merecerte tus títulos, que no querías estar aquí solo como un "invitado" o "amigo".

\- Me alegra que al menos alguien lo notara- susurró, más ambas chicas, Higgs y la oculta Star lo oyeron.

\- La princesa aun te ve como su amigo, se nota- la pelirroja miro al cielo- pero se preocupa por ti… quiere que estés a salvo.

\- Quiere que este lejos- interrumpió él- quiere que me aleje de su nueva vida… de sus responsabilidades.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- Por cómo me mira- Marco clavo sus ojos marrones en los verdes de ella- me mira como si viera a su antigua yo… como si el tenerme cerca la empujase al pasado…

\- ¿No crees que malinterpretas algo?- soltó su interlocutora- hay veces en las que eres demasiado inseguro por lo que oí.

\- Lo soy… no sé dónde lo oíste, pero es correcto, pero esto lo sé…- Marco se hundió en sus piernas- ella siente que soy su pasado… no su presente…

\- Suenas demasiado sufrido para un amigo- le soltó levantándose ella- te dejare en tu miseria por hoy, trata de arreglarte a ti mismo para mañana.

\- _Tienes razón, sufro demasiado para un "simple amigo"_ \- pensó el moreno con rabia, no contra Higgs, no contra Star, sino contra sí mismo- debo mantener esto en secreto… nadie más lo sabrá…- se dijo a si mismo levantándose y tomando sus cosas- creo que tengo tiempo de ver que hace Star…

Y mientras él se marchaba, una Star conmocionada, por sus propios sentimientos y los de su amigo permanecía inmóvil detrás de la muralla…

 **Se sentía como basura en ese momento.**

Porque para ella, Marco era su mejor amigo, su compañero, su "planeta tierra" personal… aun contando con Janna, con Tom, con su madre, con Eclipsa, él era su primera opción…

 **"Era"**

Porque no podía negar que lo que acomplejaba al moreno era verdad. Que para ella él era una imagen de la niña inmadura que había ido a la tierra, Marco es su mejor amigo, pero también es un chico simple y débil, que apenas puede con una mujer de Mewni, que se arriesgó por ella… pero al final era solo un humano, no tenía nada que hacer en Mewni y ella le había mantenido a punta de un simple título sin significado…

 **Todo por querer recordarse a sí misma quien era.**

Y lo sabía, sabía que lo que hizo no fue por Marco, fue por si misma…

\- _Soy horrible…_ \- pensó levantándose.

Quiso ir con su madre, pero no era opción, su padre jamás comprendería su situación, ni hablar de Pony, Tom…

 **Ni pensar en Marco.**

Eclipsa estaba mal, no podía molestarla con sus problemas y Glossaryrk ya no era opción solo le quedaba una persona.

\- Guardia- llamo a uno de los que vigilaban los pasillos- ¿Dónde se encuentra Zane?

\- No lo sé, lo lamento princesa.

\- Ya veo… gracias.

Cuando más le hacía falta alguien como él, no podía encontrarlo. No tenía caso, simplemente se decidió a caminar hasta su habitación lo más lento posible, así quizás lograría evitar toparse con Marco, más al pasar por la torre de Eclipsa, no pudo evitar preguntarse.

 **¿Qué estaría haciendo Zane en ese momento?**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Algún lugar lejano de Mewni._**

\- Nada aquí tampoco ¿Eh?

Zane suspiró de nuevo al ver que Eclipsa gruñía. Desde que habían comenzado a escaparse en las noches para buscar a Meteora por los múltiples territorios de Mewni la reina de la obscuridad no había estado durmiendo bien, no había estado comiendo bien, ni siquiera se había concentrado realmente en mentirle a Moon, solo había dicho alguna que otra cosa que en su mente podía resultar creíble.

 **Pero las cosas no estaban saliendo bien.**

En ese paramo desolado, con nieve cubriendo el suelo, no había ni una sola huella a excepción de las suyas. Las menciones de un pequeño grupo de monstruos, tres siendo exactos, los habían llevado hasta allá, pero no consiguieron nada de información de Meteora o su actual paradero.

\- Volvamos Eclipsa, mañana continuaremos…- Le pidió Zane tomándola en brazos.

Ella parecía querer replicar, pero desistió. Él solo negó con la cabeza antes de acomodarla un poco mejor, protegiéndola. Entonces concentro parte de su magia, un círculo de luz apareció a sus pies, tomó impulso y saltó, cruzando quinientos metros con únicamente ese impulso.

 **El único modo de moverse sin que se dieran cuanta de sus presencias había sido ese.**

Zane debía admitir que el usar magia no había estado entre sus prioridades desde que llego a Mewni, más nunca creyó que la que había desarrollado para escapar serviría tan bien para ir y venir del castillo sin ser notados. Al cabo de unos pocos minutos saltando kilómetros pudo ver el palacio a la distancia. Se detuvo en la barrera anti monstruos, Moon la había dicho que ahora estaba custodiada, así que espero un poco, y al no ver ningún guardia la traspasó.

\- Ya casi estamos ahí Eclipsa…- le dijo a la inconsciente mujer mientras movía las manos, creando unas capas para cubrirlos a ambos.

Las calles estaban llenas, un problema, pero no algo que no pudiese manejar, cruzó por varios callejones, y si bien el pueblo bajo cercano al palacio estaba lleno de personas sin hogar, la gran mayoría estaban bien, ya no había monstruos moribundos en las cercanías, puntos buenos y malos por igual en su opinión para Mewni. Llego a los muros del palacio y aprovechándose de que no había nadie cerca, uso algo de magia para impulsar su saltó, cruzando la gran muralla sin problemas, quedando en el jardín frente a la torre de Eclipsa.

\- Bien…- con un movimiento de los dedos deshizo las capas y bajo a Eclipsa en uno de los bancos- hey, despierta.

\- ¿Mmm?- la antigua reina abrió los ojos lentamente enderezándose- eso… fue rápido.

\- Teníamos las ventajas de que no hay mucha gente que nos vea- le contestó sentándose a su lado.

\- Lo sé… sin los monstruos la población de Mewni se redujo bastante- agregó ella con un tono algo triste.

\- Eclipsa- Zane suspiró antes de mirarla, ella tenía la vista puesta en unas rosas negras- ya debes aceptar que Meteora no está actualmente en Mewni…

\- Lo sé, lo sé- la de cabellera verdosa solo gruño- pero si no la busco, por lo menos aquí… sentiré que la estoy abandonando… de nuevo.

\- No la abandonaste Eclipsa- le aseguró él sujetándola por los hombros y obligándola a mirarlo- no estaba en tu control lo que pasaría cuando te cristalizaron.

\- Pero pude resistirme más- le aseguró ella- pude pelear para proteger el futuro de mi hija.

\- No fue tu culpa…

\- Zane- le detuvo a media oración haciendo que la soltase- claro que lo fue.

\- ¿De qué hablas…?

Ella no contestó, solo se levantó y camino hasta la torre, cerrando la entrada sin darle tiempo de seguirla, él ahogó un grito de frustración. Había algo que Eclipsa no le estaba diciendo, algo importante. Pero sabía que no podía presionarla, nunca terminaba bien el obligarla a hacer cualquier cosa.

\- _Maldición Eclipsa…_ \- pensó molesto caminando al palacio, se encerraría un rato en la habitación que le dio Moon y se tranquilizaría.

 **En ese momento cualquiera que le molestara se tendría que atener a las consecuencias.**

\- ¡Hey tú!

 **Al demonio.**

\- ¿Qué?- preguntó sin voltear.

De un movimiento brusco lo giraron, eran todos los caballeros del reino, acompañados de lo que seguramente serían unos mercenarios. Los primeros apestaban a alcohol y los segundos a avaricia. Ya se hacía una idea de lo que pasaba.

\- ¿Sabes? Estamos cansados de ti y tus estúpidos entrenamientos- Le dijo un rubio, estaba seguro que era alguien importante de la guardia, pero en ese momento no quería recordar su nombre- queremos que renuncies.

\- ¿Ah?- En ese instante Zane comprendió que el sujeto delante de él no tenía la menor idea de lo que estaba diciendo- ¿Y por qué haría eso?

\- Obviamente porque estas en esa posición únicamente por ser "amigo" de la reina- le aseguro otro de los caballeros.

\- ¡Si, apuesto que también lograste esa amistad con trucos sucios!- Gritó otro.

 **Oh, no había dicho eso.**

\- Así que queremos que renuncies…- dijo de nuevo el rubio, pero luego calló.

Todos los mercenarios sintieron el sudor frio comenzar a salir, los caballeros se pusieron sobrios de golpe.

 **¿Por qué?**

Zane desprendía un aura de peligro, sus ojos de dos colores temblaban de la rabia y su boca era una línea tensa. Estaba exhausto por usar una magia como la que había tenido que emplear para viajar.

 **¿Pero qué demonios importaba eso?**

\- ¿Q-Qué…?- quiso hablar el "líder" de ese grupo.

\- ¿Así que crees que me gane esta posición por conexiones y trucos sucios?- le cortó venenosamente.

Los sujetos comenzaron a temblar.

\- ¿Piensan que no tengo lo necesario… que no podría llegar hasta aquí sin ninguna ayuda?

Todos los presentes comenzaron a sentir el deseo, no, la necesidad de huir, pero sus piernas no respondían.

\- Bien… déjame entonces hacerles una demostración…- Zane sujeto el cinturón de placas metálicas que llevaba.

De un movimiento lo arrancó sujetándolo por la hebilla, con una sacudida del brazo la prenda se tensó, las placas de metal se unieron y entonces en las manos del moreno de cabello violeta había una espada de filo curvo, una katana completamente negra con un filo rojizo.

\- Pero no me culpen…- de un movimiento rápido estaba detrás del grupo, y dos mercenarios cayeron al suelo, con dos dedos menos cada uno- …si alguno muere.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Oficina de Moon._**

La monarca de Mewni sorbía de su taza de té mientras revisaba algunos expedientes y tratados de los otros terrenos. Necesitaba saber los términos exactos en los que se encontraba con los otros territorios antes de hacer algún movimiento, o de que la propia Meteora hiciera algún movimiento.

\- Ah… necesito un descanso- dijo sin pensar levantándose con los ojos cerrados.

Una semana desde que había dado la orden de buscar Meteora solo en el territorio de Mewni que ella regia, una semana desde que Eclipsa no le dirigía la palabra, una semana desde que la incertidumbre de lo que podría hacer Meteora no la dejaba dormir con tranquilidad.

\- _¿Qué se supone que haga?_ \- pensó molesta recordando las caras de Eclipsa y Star- aun si quisiera, no podría hacer nada por ellas…

\- ¡Su majestad!

El grito de guardia vino seguido de una rara y extraña suplica para que fuera a los patios del palacio. Avanzó con velocidad, se esperaba un ataque de los lagartos, a Ludo de regreso, que alguien tuviera noticias de Meteora.

 **Pero no esperaba eso.**

\- ¡Zane!- gritó corriendo.

\- ¿Ah, Moon? Hola, lamento el desorden.

¿Cómo podía decir que eso era desorden?

Zane estaba parada en medio de los cuerpos moribundos de los caballeros, hombres que estaba segura serian mercenarios, a todos les faltaba una o más extremidades y respiraban con extrema dificultad, sus armas estaban esparcidas, astilladas, demostrando que habían luchado por defenderse, o por el intento de hacerlo, el moreno estaba manchado en sangre.

\- ¿Qué hiciste…?- le preguntó una vez estuvo frente a él- ¡¿Qué demonios hiciste?!

\- Solo les enseñaba una lección- contestó sin ápice de duda antes de pisar la herida abierta de uno de los caballeros.

-¡Detente!- ordeno Moon empujándolo para alejarlo.

\- Recuerden ese dolor, imbéciles…

Con eso dicho desplazo las manos dejando un haz de polvo que cubrió a los cuerpos, estos brillaron, llegando a un punto donde nadie era capaz de ver, más cuando la luz se disipo, Moon abrió los ojos en gran medida.

 **Todos estaban en perfectas condiciones.**

\- No matare a tus súbditos mientras estoy bajo tu cuidado Moon- le aseguro regresando su arma a su cintura donde tomó la forma de accesorio para su vestimenta- pero no aceptare que me menosprecien por sus propias debilidades.

La reina lo vio marcharse, sin decir nada más, literalmente había limpiado todo el asunto que había causado por su cuenta y no había heridos. Si bien los caballeros ahora parecían contar con algo de miedo en referencia a Zane, no era que realmente haya hecho algo que mereciera castigo.

\- Mi reina…- le dijo uno de los caballeros, llamándola.

 **Pero no era capaz de voltear a verlo.**

\- ¿Si…?

\- Ese chico… es un monstruo- aseguró.

Y Moon no estaba realmente segura de poder negarlo.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Habitación de Marco._**

\- ¿Dónde se habrá metido Star?

El moreno estaba solo en su cuarto, había buscado a la rubia en los lugares que solía frecuentar, pero no había rastros de ella.

 **Ya que.**

Seguramente había salido con Tom, como se le había hecho costumbre desde que se mudó a Mewni. Por lo que en lugar de hacer lo que generalmente hacía, decidió darle un poco de tiempo a sus prácticas de respiración.

\- Supongo que así estará bien- dijo sentándose con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo.

Nunca negaría que se había sorprendido como nunca al enterarse que su respiración tenía mucho que ver con su fuerza, al principio pensó que Zane estaba loco. Pero no, no lo estaba, respirando correctamente había logrado reducir su consumo de energía, aumentado su resistencia física y además, había llevado a un nuevo nivel lo que había aprendido en karate sobre concentrar su fuerza en un solo punto.

 **Las películas no exageraban tanto como él creía.**

Y algo extra, había sido la capacidad de presentir las emociones de los demás por su ritmo respiratorio.

 **Eso era lo máximo.**

Ahora era capaz de saber quién estaba cerca si reconocía su respiración, la cantidad de aspiraciones y exhalaciones que escuchaba o simplemente sentía en el aire, podía distinguir si estaba enfadado, triste, molesta o inclusive si mentía.

\- _Nunca creí que un humano podría hacer algo así…_ \- pensó, feliz de ser capaz de algo tan genial.

Pero su regocijo se detuvo cuando un ritmo respiratorio entro en su rango de detección. Lo reconocía vagamente, no era Star, no era Moon, ni Eclipsa, ni Higgs, ni Zane.

\- Hola Marco.

 **Tom.**

\- Hola ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- le regresó el saludo al demonio levantándose del suelo y dándose la vuelta.

Había llegado por sus espaldas, desde fuera del balcón de su habitación, volando seguramente, el demonio pasó cuando le hizo un gesto y ambos sonrieron. Desde que el de tres ojos había regresado con Star y él moreno se trasladó a Mewni, aunque no se habían visto mucho, podían decir que eran amigos.

 **Bastante amigos, para sorpresa de muchos que los conocían.**

\- Nada realmente, pensé en pasar a ver a Star, pero no la encontré ¿Alguna idea de dónde este?

\- No, de hecho yo igual la estaba buscando hasta hace poco.

\- Ya veo- contestó sentándose en la silla del escritorio y viendo la vara de madera ya gastada en un rincón- ¿Para qué es eso?

\- He estado haciendo una especie de entrenamiento con Zane- le contesto caminando hasta un pequeño refrigerador y sacando un par de sodas.

\- ¿Zane?- preguntó el demonio recibiendo una lata que le lanzó.

\- Cierto, aun no lo conoces, aunque creí que Star te habría hablado de él ya- le contestó el moreno sentándose en la cama- es el nuevo entrenador de la guardia real de Mewni.

\- Wow… ¿Y te está entrenando ese pez gordo?- Lucitor sorbió un poco de la soda- debe ser rudo.

\- Como no te haces una idea, pensé que moriría- le aseguro Marco con una sonrisa.

\- Es de esperar, los soldados Mewmanos sin de temer hasta en el inframundo- Tom miro a Marco detenidamente- aunque la verdad no veo mucho cambio.

\- Ahora puedo aplastarte en pingpong- le dijo con desafío, aplastando la lata vacía con la mano.

\- Oh… eso sonó a un reto- regresó el demonio incinerando la propia.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Torre de las pinturas reales._**

Star no sabía qué hacía de nuevo ahí frente a la imagen de su abuela, pero se sentía bien estar ahí, por lo menos en ese momento necesitaba que alguien, aunque fuera solo un tapiz, la escuchara.

\- Ya no sé qué hacer abuela…- Se sentó, ahora de espaldas al tapiz- Marco siente que lo abandone, que lo menosprecie, que lo rebaje… y lo peor es que es verdad…- la rubia abrazo sus piernas- lo uso solo para sentir que la antigua yo se quedó conmigo, aun si lo niego… sé que es verdad… y ahora me doy cuenta… de que me duele.

 **Oh… como me duele…**

\- ¿Qué se supone que haga…?

El silenció fue su respuesta, sabía que nunca conseguiría una de un tejido, pero había valido la pena el intento. Sin ganas se levantó y camino hasta la puerta, al abrirla no había nadie esperándola, no es que eso hubiera querido.

 **Pero logró hacerla sentir más sola que antes.**

Caminó lento, casi sin mover realmente las piernas. No quería hacer nada… Y entonces llego a sus oídos, la voz de la persona que en ese momento la tenía tan acomplejada.

 **Marco.**

Se escuchaba como si estuviera en medio de un gran esfuerzo. Aun si no quería verlo en ese momento, corrió para ver qué es lo que sucedía, si estaba herido, si estaba cargando algo pesado, si estaba con alguna parte del cuerpo como no debía…

 **Si alguien se había atrevido a hacerle daño…**

\- ¡Marco!- gritó irrumpiendo en la habitación de dónde venían los ruidos.

Nunca considero que sería la habitación de descanso que había improvisado hace meses.

\- ¿Qué?- fue lo que escapo de los labios de moreno antes de recibir un pelotazo en la cara- ¡Tom, estaba distraído!

\- ¡Excusa como quieras, aun así es punto!- Regresó el demonio con una sonrisa triunfante.

La princesa miro el lugar, la mesa de pingpong estaba gastada, Marco y Tom estaban algo sudorosos, el moreno tenía en su mano una especie de raqueta de metal, y el otro chico mantenía los dedos índice y medio de la mano extendidos.

\- Quince a catorce, favor del príncipe Lucitor- dijo una criatura flotando a un lado de la mesa con un marcador colgando del cuello.

\- Aja, aja, te lo dije Marco, no podías con…- entonces una pelota paso a un lado de su cabeza- ¿…migo?

\- Punto para Marco, quince iguales- dijo la criatura.

\- ¡Eso es trampa!- gritó Tom indignado- ¡Estaba distraído!

\- Excusa como quieras ¿No?- le regresó.

Star pensó que Tom explotaría, que tendría que defender a Marco y se preparó… más el demonio solo río, antes de negar con la cabeza, dejándola más confundida aun.

\- Tienes razón, no hay excusa- Tom elevó la pelota con sus poderes y se preparó- sigamos.

\- Sí.

La rubia se sentó, apreciando como ambos chicos jugaban, Tom usaba sus poderes para responder a los movimientos de Marco, y el chico reaccionaba de un modo increíblemente rápido a cada revés, si bien antes había escuchado que Tom había ganado fácilmente contra Marco, ahora podía ver que el juego era bastante igual, un punto para Marco y dos para Tom más tarde el moreno se estaba cansando, pero logró recuperarse hasta el punto de que quedaron diecinueve a veinte a favor de Díaz.

\- De… De verdad que ese entrenamiento sirve…- le dijo Tom, el uso continuo de sus poderes, aun para esa tonta tarea la había causado un cansancio físico considerable.

\- T-Te… l-lo dije…- le contestó Marco sonriendo.

Y Star solo podía sorprenderse, pues era la primera vez que veía a Marco desde que vino a Mewni, la primera que realmente lo veía.

 **No era el antiguo Marco.**

Se veía más fuerte, no musculoso, pero si más maduro, se veía más centrado y sobre todo… se veía más grande, no físicamente, él, al igual que ella había crecido, había decido cambiar para estar ahí…

\- _Oh Marco…_ \- pensó viendo al moreno anotar el último punto venciendo a Tom- _eres… diferente ahora ¿No?_

Y en ese momento la rubia comprendió, que estaban en lugares diferentes, que su amigo no estaba junto a ella como en antaño cuando ambos necesitaban protegerse, que ella debía protegerlo…

\- ¡Star, Tom y yo iremos a darnos una ducha!- le dijo Marco limpiando el sudor de su frente- luego planeamos ir a comer a algún lugar ¿Te nos unes verdad?- preguntó caminando a su lado.

\- ¡Claro, invitare a pony también!

\- Perfecto entonces- dijo el demonio- iré al inframundo por mis cosas y los veo afuera en una hora- dicho eso desapareció en un pilar de llamas.

\- Bueno, yo iré a arreglarme.

\- Si claro.

Y lo vio irse, en silenció, sin decir ni una palabra de lo que había escuchado de su conversación con Higgs, o sobre lo que había provocado el verlo, verdaderamente verlo en ese momento.

\- _Ahora mismo, tú estás en un lugar diferente al mio Marco_ \- fue lo que cruzó por su mente provocándole una sonrisa vacía, mientras iba a su habitación.


	11. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10: Distanciados**

\- ¡¿En que estabas pensando?!- Le gritó una colérica Moon a Zane.

Estaban en la habitación que se le había otorgado al peli morado, una simple recamara de invitados, el chico estaba acostado con los brazos cruzados tras la cabeza y la mujer caminaba de un lado a otro dentro del lugar, habían pasado tres días desde la escena con los caballeros y mercenarios.

\- No lo hacía- contesto sin miramientos él.

\- ¡¿Y lo dices así de simple?!- Le volvió a preguntar esta vez parando bruscamente para dirigirle la mirada.

\- Están todos bien, no tienen daño físico alguno y solo me asegure de que entiendan su posición- le dijo sin abrir los ojos- no hice nada por lo que arrepentirme o por lo que deba reflexionar Moon.

\- No debes…

\- ¿Qué?- le interrumpió divertido- ¿No debó ser descortés con tus caballeros? Moon, ellos comenzaron.

\- No me vengas con actitudes de un niño ahora- le pidió sentándose- tengo demasiado en lo que trabajar como para añadir unas pequeñas riñas entre la guardia.

\- Entonces simplemente regrésame mi antiguo puesto y ya- le dijo Zane como si nada.

 **Pero para Moon no era algo tan simple.**

\- No puedo volverte un ejecutor solo porque si, y lo sabes- le contesto suspirando- aún tengo que tratar con la insubordinación de Mina en la fiesta que realizo Star hace poco más de un mes.

\- Ah sí, me comentaron sobre eso- Zane por fin se dignó a abrir los ojos y se sentó en el colchón- al final, se le tacho de traidora por atacar a la princesa y sus amigos, pero todo se quedó en insubordinación para evitar problemas ¿No?

\- Me temo que si- Moon se frotó las sienes con algo de frustración- me gustaría poder castigarla severamente, pero no puedo permitirme perder a una de las mejores fuerzas de combate de Mewni.

\- Pero no sabes donde esta ¿Verdad?- Que expusiera esa duda solo hizo gruñir a la reina- te propongo algo, déjame ir por Mina.

\- ¿Ah, de que hablas?- Le preguntó mirándolo a los ojos- no te deje ir por Meteora ¿Por qué habría de mandarte por Mina?

\- Di que es una misión abierta para mercenarios y caballeros- le dijo levantándose- diles a los líderes de los otros territorios que estás buscando a una subordinada prófuga, que es una simple misión de supresión de un desertor, así, deberán dejarte pasar por los territorios sin problema…

\- Puede que tengas razón en eso- le cortó- pero ¿De qué me sirve enviarte a ti?

\- Cuando la traiga de vuelta, tendrás una razón para darme el puesto de ejecutor- le contestó con una sonrisa- al traer a la prófuga Mina Loveberry de regresó a Mewni, habré probado que tengo lo necesario, así no habrá quejas, y nos separas a tus caballeros cabeza hueca…

\- Zane- le llamó de forma severa.

\- Bien, a tus "nobles" caballeros y a mí- con eso dicho se hinco ante Moon quien seguía sentada- ¿Qué me dices?

La monarca lo pensó, seriamente, y aunque no le gustase, la idea era de hecho muy buena. Debía que tener en cuenta que podría ser una excusa para buscar a Meteora, pero el hecho de que Zane fuera a buscar a Mina, aumentaba exponencialmente las posibilidades de encontrarla. Y el alejarlo de la guardia, resultaría beneficioso.

 **Esperaba no arrepentirse…**

\- Bien, daré el anunció a los otros líderes hoy en la noche, así partirás en la mañana- contestó por fin la mujer.

\- ¡Sí!- Zane saltó y le sujeto en brazos- ¡Gracias Moon!

\- Suéltame- le dijo completamente inexpresiva.

Zane la libero como si quemara y ella se retiró, dejando al moreno solo, quien apenas la puerta se cerró dándole privacidad, comenzó a saltar de alegría.

\- Por fin voy a poder viajar…- entonces miró la torre de Eclipsa por la venta que poseía el lugar, y caminó hasta el marco- por fin…

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Día siguiente_**

 ** _Habitación de Star Butterfly._**

\- ¿Estas segura de esto?

\- Por quinta vez, sí, sí estoy segura Marco.

Star estaba sentada sobre el regazo de Marco, con las piernas a cada lado, dandole la espalda. El moreno, aguantando con todas sus fuerzas el impulso natural de su cuerpo al verse en esa situación procedió a hacer lo que la chica le pedía.

 **¿Qué era lo que podía ponerlos en esa posición tan comprometedora?**

Pues el simple hecho de que las alas de la princesa, luego de haber dominado su transformación, habían comenzado a presentar ligeros… "cambios". Desde hacerse más grandes hasta volverse más sensibles, todo terminando, en que su ropa le molestaba o que sus alas terminaban fastidiándole el día por lo mal que se adecuaban a sus prendas de vestir.

\- Aun me preguntó ¿Por qué tengo que hacer esto yo… y por qué debo hacerlo así?- dijo Marco tomando aguja e hilo.

\- Ya te explique…- la propia Star suspiro con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas- esta es la unica posicion en la que mis alas no me molestan con esta ropa... además de que las sirvientas no pueden, porque el simple hecho de pedir ropa nueva, será como decirles que me consigan ropa de princesa perfecta, cosa que no va a pasar.

\- ¿Por qué no hacerla con magia?- preguntó nuevamente Marco, arreglando la espalda del vestido azulado que llevaba la chica en ese momento sobre sus jeans.

\- Descubrí que esa clase de ropa es muy… susceptible, cuando tengo que hacer otros hechizos…

\- ¿Se desvanece verdad?

\- … Si…- reconoció avergonzada.

\- Todavía no entiendo porque yo…

\- Porque Pony no tiene manos, Janna no sabe coser, Jackie…- ambos suspiraron dando por zanjado el punto- y aunque Tom supiera hacer esto, es mi novio, y tiene muy mal autocontrol, además es hombre.

\- _"Yo también, y tientas mucho mi autocontrol"_ \- con ese pensamiento molestó Marco termino con el arregló, simplemente había agrandado el pliegue de la espalda y lo había cubierto con una tela suave para que no le molestase a la rubia- listo.

\- Gracias…- Star se levantó y movió un poco su cuerpo, las alas se deslizaban por la nueva tela, pero sin causarle las incomodidades que antes le fastidiaban el día- eres de verdad útil Marco.

\- Que sepa coser es pura suerte y lo sabes- le contestó guardando las cosas que había usado en una caja y poniéndola en la mesa de noche de la chica- _"que haya tenido que aprender remendando heridas no cambia el hecho de que coser es coser"._

 **Oh, sus recuerdos del tiempo contra las Hekkapoo.**

\- En fin, debo ir a ver a Zane- le dijo a la rubia caminando hacia la salida.

\- ¿Por qué? Pensé que no tenías entrenamiento hoy- la chica lo miro abrir la puerta.

\- Dijo que tenía algo que decirme, te veo luego.

Star solo apreció como se cerraba la puerta a espaldas del moreno antes de quedarse completamente sola. Reviso que Glossaryrk no estuviese cerca y entonces, de forma robótica, camino hasta su cama y se tiró a la misma de espaldas, sujeto una almohada y tapo su rostro… antes de gritar, histérica.

 **No podía creer que había hecho eso.**

Si bien Marco es su mejor amigo, también es un chico, y el que un chico la viese en esa situación… era muy bochornoso.

\- Aunque él no reaccionó para nada…- susurró con algo de molestia.

 **¿Cómo Marco podía estar en esa posición con una chica y no sentir nada?**

\- _"¿O es que yo no le resulto atractiva?"_ \- cuando ese pensamiento cruzo su mente una rabia increíble, e irracional cabe decir, se estableció en su cabeza- ¡Estúpido Marco!

 **No debía molestarle… y aun así lo hacía.**

\- Estúpida adolescencia- agregó con un puchero.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Primer piso del palacio._**

Marco estornudo. Había bajado rápidamente las escaleras pues escuchó que necesitaba apresurarse para ir con Zane. Más no tenía muchas ventajas en ese momento. Su cuerpo si bien había resistido al tener a la princesa sobre él mientras arreglaba sus ropas, el simple hecho de recordar lo sucedido, estaba generando una reacción indeseada que le estaba complicando moverse a gusto.

 **Sin mencionar lo bochornoso que era.**

\- Solo debo relajarme…- se dijo a si mismo regulando su respiración y reprimiendo los recuerdos.

Ya mejor, continuo su camino hasta la entrada del palacio, ahí pudo ver a Zane hablando con Higgs, aceleró el paso, sabía que le esperaba alguna broma de la chica por llegar más tarde esa mañana, pero bueno, al mal paso darle prisa había dicho algún terrestre alguna vez.

\- Perdona la demora, Star me entretuvo- saludó Marco llegando junto a ambos.

\- Supongo que el trabajo si existe para un escudero inventado- bromeó la pelirroja sin mirarlo, pues estaba leyendo un mapa.

\- Yo me preguntó con qué te entretuvo- le soltó Zane en, claramente, un doble sentido.

Marco sudo frio, Zane había notado su forma de caminar, y seguramente, siendo alguien tan viejo sabía que significaba, miro a la otra adolescente, rogando que no fuese a molestarlo. Más la chica los miraba sin comprender nada.

\- Seguramente fue una tontería como limpiar su cuarto o algo así- dijo por fin ella regresando la vista al pedazo de pergamino en sus manos.

 **Alabada sea la falta de educación sexual general en Mewni.**

\- E-En fin…- dijo cuándo se hubo calmado, de nuevo- ¿Para qué nos llamaste?

\- Cierto- Zane le paso su vara de entrenamiento- hoy los llevare a un lugar.

\- ¿Llevarnos?

\- Si- Zane le tendió la mano a Higgs y esta enrollo el pergamino que leía pasándoselo- Moon me ha dado permiso de viajar, aunque solo es por dos semanas, y ustedes vendrán conmigo.

\- ¡¿Eh?!- soltaron ambos adolescentes.

 **Eso era nuevo.**

\- Sé que es sorpresivo, pero servirá para quitarles un poco de entrenamiento en el futuro- les dijo pasándoles a ambos unas mochilas y las riendas de unos caballos- además, será divertido, y algo de experiencia en el campo nunca está de más.

\- Pe-pero… ¿Qué hay de mis responsabilidades con mi caballero?- Higgs se veía realmente nerviosa y Marco lo notó.

\- Ya he hablado con él- el tono de Zane fue seco y molesto, haciendo que ninguno de los quisiera preguntar detalles- del mismo modo hable con Moon para que le avise a Star en tu caso Marco, no hay ningún problema con que vengan… aunque claro, entenderé si quieren quedarse.

Y Marco lo pensó, podía quedarse, seguir con sus responsabilidades y esperar a que Zane volviese para seguir con su entrenamiento, pasar tiempo con Star, seguir presionándose para superar las cosas que en ese momento estaban separándoles, hacerse más amigo de Tom, profundizar sus estudios del actual Mewni, apoyar a Star en sus tareas reales…

 **Podía quedarse… y aun así…**

\- Yo voy- contestó colocándose la mochila y tomando las riendas del corcel.

No iba a rechazar la oportunidad de ser más fuerte.

\- … ¡Argh! Si el falso escudero lo hará, yo igual- gruño la chica imitando al moreno.

\- ¡Bien!- Zane les sonrió subiendo a la montura- Vámonos, el camino será algo largo.

Ambos chicos se subieron y comenzaron a cabalgar. Marco recordaba un vago tiempo, antes de tener a Nachos, cuando tuvo que montar a caballo, así que la cosa no era algo tan difícil, aunque Higgs parecía estar teniendo problemas con el movimiento del animal. El moreno se estaba divirtiendo con sus expresiones.

\- Dame las riendas- Le dijo tendiéndole la mano- Guiare por ti.

\- ¡No necesito tú ayuda!- le gritó molestas hasta que subieron por una colina y ella casi cae del caballo.

\- ¿Segura?

Entre gruñidos y maldiciones la chica le entrego las riendas a Marco, el chico sujeto las mismas a su montura y le hizo señas a Zane para que bajase el ritmo. El mayor hizo lo propio y aunque iban más lento, Higgs podía viajar sin problemas, para el atardecer ya estaban al borde del territorio vecino al que gobernaba Moon, y fue cuando decidieron parar en un bosque.

\- No entiendo porque no vamos con tijeras dimensionales como todo el mundo- Se quejó Higgs, sentándose de una forma nada femenina.

La cabalgata le estaba pasando factura.

\- El sitio al que los estoy llevando no está en el dominio de las tijeras dimensionales de Hekkapoo- le contestó Zane- solo se puede llegar de pocas maneras, y para una de ellas, hay que ir a caballo.

\- No sabía que había lugares que las tijeras dimensionales no podían alcanzar- comentó Marco cerca de la fogata improvisada que habían puesto.

 **Era el encargado de azar la carne para la cena de esa noche.**

\- Hay lugares que son muy inestables o muy lejanos en los planos dimensionales- le dijo Zane- las tijeras solo pueden cruzar lugares que Hekkapoo o alguno de sus clones ha visto.

\- Esa mujer ha visto muchísimo entonces- soltó la pelirroja recibiendo un pedazo de carne de parte del moreno menor- gracias.

\- Ha visto mucho, sí, pero ni de cerca lo suficiente- Zane tomó su pedazo de cerca del fuego- he visto sitios que ella ni se imagina aun.

\- ¿Como cuáles?- preguntó Higgs sin verdadero interés.

Y eso desencadeno una charla que termino atrapando a ambos adolescentes. Zane les habló de ciudades hechas de marfil y plata, bosques poblados por animales parlantes, cataratas que fluían a los lados y ríos de joyas que podían crear mares. Montañas hundidas bajo el agua flotando en medio del mismo vacío, océanos de estrellas navegados por barcos con gente cuya piel brillaba a la luz.

 **Tantos mundos que ellos nunca habrían considerado posibles.**

Higgs se emocionaba por las ciudades formadas en lugares como los lomos de animales gigantes o las colonias de personas en medio de desiertos de sal, mientras que Marco se maravillaba con los relatos de mundos con mares de luz y cavernas hechas de rubí, arboles vivientes y cavilaciones que solo podía llamar de fantasía.

\- ¿Cómo es que eso es siquiera posible?- preguntó Higgs cuando el sueño comenzó a ganarle.

\- El universo es un lugar basto, inmenso y misterioso- el mayor sonrió- aún hay mucho que no se ha visto…

Marco sonrió, Higgs cayo dormida al igual que Zane, más él no, las historias del joven adulto eran increíbles… si pudiera, iría a todos esos lugares, las aventuras que le deparan tan lejos en el cosmos simplemente lo tentaban más que cualquier cosa…

 **Quería viajar, ser un nómada de nuevo.**

\- Quizás…- susurró cerrando los ojos mientras el sueño por fin comenzaba a ganarle.

Siendo las lunas de Mewni las únicas que escucharon al leal escudero de la princesa dudar.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Habitación de Star, horas antes._**

\- ¿Star querida?- Moon entró luego de tocar y no recibir respuesta de su hija.

Quien estaba dentro, más estaba mirándose al espejo, demasiado ensimismada.

\- ¿Star, qué haces?- preguntó acercándose.

\- ¡Mamá!- la princesa giro rápidamente para verle- n-no es nada ¿Sucede algo?

\- Solo venía a decirte que Marco estará ausente unos días...

\- ¡¿Qué?!

Moon se sorprendió por la repentina explosión de Star, la rubia literalmente le había saltado encima sin miramientos. Cuando la propia princesa se dio cuenta de eso se alejó, dejando a su madre aún más perpleja.

\- ¿Por qué Marco va a estar ausente?- preguntó ahora más calmada- ¿Volvió a su dimensión?

\- No, está ayudando a Zane con unas cosas fuera del palacio junto a una de las escuderas- le contestó con calma- parece que al ser sus pupilos favoritos, los considero aptos para apoyarle.

Y si bien eso le parecía perfecto a Moon, a Star no le agradaba para nada.

 **Oh, el regreso de los celos… malditos celos.**

\- ¿No podía ir yo también?- preguntó sin mucho esfuerzo por ocultar sus recién despertados y amargos sentimientos.

\- Me temo que no- Moon interpretó, erróneamente cabe destacar, ese tono de su hija como una molestia al no poder ir de aventura- me temo que hay algunas cosas que requieren tu presencia.

\- ¿Cosas?

\- Hay reuniones en las que te necesito presente desde que eres quien reunió las firmas para la abolición de la discriminación de monstruos y estos optaron por marchase de Mewni- Star gruñó ante la idea de estar sentada por horas escuchando charlas democráticas- los Lucitor también vendrán, así que podrás pasar tiempo con Tomas.

\- Tom, mamá, es Tom.

\- Tom- Moon entonces miro detenidamente a su hija- Ahora ¿Qué es lo que hacías?

La rubia solo desvió la mirada, había esperado zanjar el tema con facilidad, pero al parecer su madre tenía un especial interés en ella en esos momentos.

 **Maldita ironía que le daba atención cuando no la quería.**

\- No es nada, enserio…- le soltó girándose.

\- Star…- Moon se sentó en la cama y palmeó el lugar a su lado.

Algo renuente la princesa fue y se sentó a su lado.

\- Ya dime que ocurre- pidió en tono materno la de cabellos grisáceos.

Por unos segundos hubo silencio total, hasta que la rubia suspiró.

\- ¿Soy poco atractiva?

 **Y Moon quedo descolocada.**

\- ¿Q-Q-Qué…?

\- ¡E-Es solo que Tom nunca me ha dicho que sea especialmente atractiva, o bonita, ni nada de eso, siempre se la pasa diciendo que tengo una gran personalidad pero nunca me ha dicho algo diferente a eso y no sé si es porque quiere ser educado o solo no le gusto además Marco nunca ha dicho nada tampoco y no he congeniado mucho con la gente y en la tierra no…!

\- ¡Star!- con ese gritó Moon detuvo la verborrea de palabras que salían de la boca su hija, había hablado demasiado rápido.

 **Demasiado hasta para ella.**

Pero creía haber entendido el punto.

\- ¿Crees que no eres atractiva porque… Tom, nunca te ha dicho que lo eres?- preguntó una vez la menor se calmó.

\- … Sí…

\- Oh linda- Moon rio, casi carcajea al verse en esa situación tan…

 **Normal.**

Siendo parte de la realiza nunca pensó que tendría ese momento con su hija. Y nunca lo tuvo con su madre desgraciadamente, pero experimentarlo estaba haciéndole sentir que estaba cerca de su retoño, su tesoro, su linda niña estaba preocupada por si a su novio le parecía lo suficientemente atractiva.

 **Como a toda chica normal… lo que ella era realmente.**

\- N-No tienes que burlarte…

\- No, no lo hago tesoro- Moon se calmó antes mirarla- eres preciosa Star… y no puedo decirte si eres atractiva para el género masculino en general, pero estoy segura de que al joven Lucitor debes gustarle… mucho.

\- ¿…Cómo estas tan segura?

\- Por la mera intuición- le contestó, relajada- pero si de verdad te molesta ¿Por qué no le preguntas cuando lo veas? Estoy segura de que será sincero contigo.

\- … Si, creo que lo hare… gracias mamá.

Moon abrazó a su hija antes de levantarse, aún tenía muchas cosas que hacer antes de la reunión del día siguiente, así que dejo sola a Star.

 **Y la princesa se miró de nuevo al espejo.**

Si su madre supiera que la razón de su duda no había sido por su novio, sino por su mejor amigo, quien sabe que le hubiera dicho. La rubia aprecio su figura, ya no tan… simple, más curvilínea y sonrió, sabía que no era fea. Pero atractiva era otra historia. Tom siempre le había dicho que era hermosa, pero casi siempre era cuando se arreglaba para alguna salida o por mera educación, jamás le había dicho que era "sexi" o algo así.

 **Aunque claro, eso solo lo había oído de Marco una vez en la tierra cuando hablaba de Jackie con Ferguson y Alfonso.**

Y de cierto modo, aunque había comenzado con esa duda en base a la falta de reacción de su mejor amigo en la mañana, había terminado por preguntarse si no era atractiva para los hombres en general, solo por inercia, pero se había visto golpeada por la inseguridad.

 **Como amaba tener a su madre con ella en ese momento.**

\- Bueno… ya mañana le preguntare a Tom- se dijo a si misma al ver que el cielo de Mewni comenzaba a volverse de un negro azulado- … aunque no tengo idea de cómo lo hare…

Y sin quererlo, no pudo evitar preguntarse qué tan lejos estaba Marco en ese momento del castillo, pues aunque ahora ambos pasaban menos tiempo juntos, siempre sabían dónde estaba el otro. Que conste que el tiempo de las misiones con Hekkapoo y sus viajes dimensionales nocturnos no cuentan. Así que esa era la primera vez en mucho tiempo en que no sabía dónde estaba, la primera en mucho tiempo en la que estaban tan distanciados.

 **Realmente distanciados.**

\- Solo cuídate… por favor Marco- pidió, preocupada por su amigo.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Bueno, bueno, sé que esto no es probablemente lo que esperaban que pasara, pero es algo importante, el próximo cap será algo diferente, y espero lo disfruten tanto o más que los que ya he escrito, en fin, como siempre, son libres de dejar sus opiniones, tanto constructivas como destructivas. Nos leemos la próxima._**

 ** _¡Esperen! Algo que cabe aclarar, Marco, si, esta aprendiendo a percibir a la gente con la respiración, pero a diferencia de Zane que lo hace de forma natural, él necesita concentrarse en eso, o por lo menos estar alerta ya que apenas esta comenzando a desarrollar esa habilidad, no es capaz de hacerlo espontaneamente, aún, por lo que no sintió a Star durante su charla._**

 ** _Solo aclarando, ahora si, hasta la proxima._**

 ** _Sayonara~ :3_**


	12. Chapter 11

_**Capítulo 11: Lo que los demás ven en nosotros**_

¿El infierno? Oh, antes Higgs creía que sería igual al inframundo, un lugar lleno de llamas, gritos, lamentos y un sufrimiento insoportable en toda escala física.

 **Como extrañaba esa idea.**

Porque ahora sabía que el verdadero infierno estaba en la tierra y que se había ganado un boleto de ida sin retorno al aceptar ese viaje con Zane por impulso ¿Por qué? Oh dios la lista era larga, pero principalmente vendría a ser…

\- ¡¿Qué pasa Higgs, es demasiado para ti?!

\- ¡Marco, déjala, es una chica!

\- ¡Cállense, ya voy!- gritó por fin su respuesta.

Estaban en un bosque, hace tiempo habían dejado las monturas en un establo pues el mayor había dicho que ya no servirían para el resto del viaje. Y aunque al principio se había alegrado de no tener que pedirle más a Marco que le ayudase con la guía de su propio corcel, rápidamente deseo volver a sentir el horrible dolor de la silla entre las piernas.

\- Te habías tardado- le recibió Marco.

El chico estaba únicamente vestido con una prenda llamada "Bóxer" que era similar al tapa rabos del rey y las prendas interiores de los caballeros, pero más ajustados y cortos, Zane más lejos estaba en una prenda igual.

 **¿Y ella?**

Zane le obligo a ponerse una prenda -indignante, cabe decir- que constaba de un sujetador y unas pantys de material impermeable. Sin poder aguantar, la vergüenza evitó que pudiera mirar a Marco mientras entraba al rio en el cual debían capturar su cena, para su desgracia el agua estaba helada.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre?- y el moreno no tenía reacción alguna al verla en semejante estado.

 **Ahora estaba humillada como mujer, fantástico.**

\- No entiendo porque tengo que ponerme esta cosa…- bufo hundiéndose, prefería morir congelada por el agua fría a que el imbécil humano la viese.

\- Es un bikini, es muy normal que las chicas lo usen- le aseguró el terrícola acercándose a un lado donde parecían haber peces.

\- Sera en tu dimensión de pervertidos- le contestó- estoy casi desnuda…

\- Pensé que como Star usaba trajes de baño la gente tendría una idea de ellos en Mewni.

 **¿Porque tenía que decirlo con tanta maldita inocencia?**

\- La familia real tiene privilegios, no todos conocemos cosas de otras dimensiones, los escuderos solo sabemos de "Misión compras" y el inframundo- le dijo dignándose por fin a levantarse.

 **Al demonio si la veía, no sería la única sin atrapar algo.**

\- Eso es algo un poco triste- le dijo Marco… comprensivo.

\- ¿De verdad? Yo no lo veo así- le contestó atrapando una trucha por la cola- es suficiente para llenar lo que se debe conocer como escudero.

\- ¿Y qué hay de ti como persona?

\- ¿Ah?

\- Quiero decir… Zane nos contó cosas de miles de mundos que casi nadie conoce ¿No?- el chico lanzó un grupo de peces fuera del rio mientras hablaba- hay todo un universo ahí afuera… ¿Y no te da ni un poco de curiosidad ver que hay en el?

\- … No, para nada- le contestó luego de unos segundos- esa clase de pensamientos son solo para los imbéciles que no tienen ningún propósito que seguir en el lugar en el que están en ese momento, como tú.

\- ¡Hey!

Lo dejaría quejarse, al final lo había insultado cuando el solo trataba de distraerla de su situación con una charla, había sido la idiota en esa ocasión, aunque nunca lo reconocería en voz alta. Además de que había conseguido tentarla con esas palabras…

 **Solo un poco.**

Claro que nunca se lo diría tampoco.

\- ¡Es suficiente!- les gritó Zane, en lo que hablaban se había alejado mucho rio arriba- ¡Vuelvan al campamento y hagan fuego para calentarse, yo iré en un rato!

\- ¡Bien!- contestaron ambos saliendo del agua y tomando los peces capturados.

Aun cuando quedo abajo por cinco, Higgs se sintió orgullosa de haber atrapado algo y se permitió sonreír por eso.

\- Ja ¿Quién lo diría? Sonriendo y con bikini hasta eres atractiva- le soltó Marco caminando por delante.

Sin pensar en que había logrado sacarle algo de rubor.

\- ¡Idiota!

 **No le importaba que eso hubiera sido un cumplido, sería la idiota por esa vez también.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Castillo Lucitor._**

El príncipe Tom tenía contados amigos, por no decir casi ninguno, esto se debía a su obvio mal temperamento además de su posición como príncipe y otra lista de razones no tan importantes. Por eso, el que su novia lo visitase en casa lograba ponerlo nervioso…

 **Muy nervioso.**

Primero quemó por accidente su mejor camisa, resultando en que ahora debía usar una igual de elegante pero más incómoda. Luego asusto a sus sirvientes, quienes se suponían debían ayudarle a lucir presentable, quedando con su usual pinta de chico malo en lugar de la de príncipe que buscaba dar en la reunión que tendrían.

 **Pero no era lo peor.**

Oh lo pero había sido contestarle a su madre de un modo tan violento, que le había obligado a ponerse un grillete para evitar sus explosiones… mediante descargas. Se sentía como un perro con collar, se sentía molestó, furioso.

 **Descarga.**

Y ahora, humillado, por si no podía ser suficiente lo que le pasaba.

\- Maldita sea…- bufo acomodando la corbata que llevaba para ocultar la pieza de metal.

Star se suponía que ya había llegado al palacio, y aunque tenía tantas ganas de verla, igualmente no quería tener que encararla.

 **Estaba aterrado.**

Y es que Star había estado… rara. Sabía que pasaría, que la chica iba a volverse distante en algún punto como antes, como en su primer noviazgo, como cuando la reencontró en la tierra, ella siempre encontraba algo que la hacía alejarse de todo lo demás porque era importante, porque era primordial tratar con eso primeramente. Era una de las cosas que la hacían fantástica.

\- Hola Tom- le saludo alguien sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

\- Hola reina Moon, es un honor tenerla aquí con nosotros- le contestó con cortesía no necesaria.

\- No hacen falta las formalidades, menos del novio de Star- le contestó- ella está en la recepción, ve a verla.

Hizo caso sin dudar, al final, aunque estaba aterrado, quería verla, estuviera distante o no, era ella. Por eso, cuando la divisó, usando un vestido similar al del baile de la luna roja, pero en un azul celeste, no pudo reprimir la alegría, aunque claro, se vio algo aplastada por la mirada distante de la chica.

\- Star…

\- ¿Dónde estás Marco?

 **Maldita sea.**

Porque sabía que el actual distanciamiento de la chica tenía que ver con Marco, lo supo desde ese día que salieron a comer con Pony-head. Star estaba demasiado concentrada en Marco. En que hacía, en que era lo que le pasaba, con quien pasaba el tiempo. Estaba perdiendo su atención ante Marco.

 **Y lo peor es que ninguno se había dado cuenta.**

Marco no buscaba quitarle a Star, lo sabía, era lo más cercano que tenía a un amigo de verdad después de la rubia, y había visto como Marco trataba a Star, quería protegerla, pero no quería más, se aseguraba de mantenerse a distancia y le daba tiempo con ella, el caso de la carta de Sapo-toro era un ejemplo perfecto.

 **Marco lo apoyaba.**

Por lo que no podía odiarlo por lo que sucedía, ni tampoco a Star.

\- ¡Oh Tom!- le dijo la rubia por fin notando su presencia y saltando en su contra, estampándole un beso casto en los labios- Hola.

\- Hola- le contestó con una sonrisa- ¿En qué pensabas?

\- Oh, nada realmente, es solo que Marco se fue ayer con Zane a un entrenamiento de campo y me preguntaba dónde estaban.

 **Mentira.**

\- _"Solo quieres saber de Marco"_ \- fue lo único que pudo pensar Lucitor mientras la rubia le decía un montón de cosas de la decoración.

Porque Tom sabía que Star estaba tratando con todo su corazón de darle una oportunidad a lo que tenían, aun si Marco estaba en ella, en sus sentimientos.

\- No me rendiré y hare que me pienses como a él- susurró dejándose jalar hasta un lado del lugar, donde habían refrigerios para los invitados.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Algún lugar del desierto._**

Kelly era sin duda alguna una guerra, una luchadora a todo dar, por eso mismo cargaba una espada con ella, por eso mismo era capaz de luchar en peleas como la del carro de comida especializado en maravillosos Hot Dogs, por eso era retada en casi todos lados para un sparring*.

 **Y por eso pocos la hallaban atractiva.**

Muchos chicos le temían, o la consideraban demasiado "masculina" para una relación, por eso Tad había sido muchas veces su novio y su ex, pues era de los pocos que realmente tenían el valor de acercársele y verla como una chica, de darle algo del "ambiente" que involucraba ser femenina.

\- ¡Lista para un nuevo round Kelly!- le gritó algún sujeto en la distancia.

\- ¡No estoy de humor ahora mismo!- contestó siguiendo con su camino, la verdad no tenía energías para combatir, bueno, energías sí, pero no ánimos.

Y es que aunque quisiera hacer - por instantes - algo como ir de compras con amigas, que no tenía, o solo a pasear, no quería hacerlo sola. Pero no sabía nada de Pony-head desde que le habló de una aburrida reunión de… sinceramente en ese punto dejo de escuchar. Star aunque era una conocida, amiga, o algo así, debía estar en lo mismo, sus otros contactos eran barbaros adictos a las peleas.

 **Y claro, Marco.**

Si lo pensaba detenidamente, Marco era la segunda persona que le había tratado de una forma… ¿Dócil? No, no era la palabra, había sido amable, eso, la había visto como una chica, más allá de su fuerza, se había preocupado por ella… por sus sentimientos, y eso le había resultado lindo. Un chico se había tomado la molestia de fijarse en si ella estaba bien.

 **No le pasaba como a las demás.**

Un punto más para él era que tenía un cuerpo nada peludo y no quería vivir en su cabello. Así que podía decir que Marco era, el primer chico atractivo, considerado y amable que se había preocupado por ella.

\- _"¿Por qué estoy pensando en esto para comenzar?"_ \- termino por preguntarse mientras se sentaba en una de las pocas sillas que había en medio del árido lugar al que había ido a parar.

\- Oh chica- le dijo una mujer que pasaba en una especie de trineo- las mujeres enamoradas no deberían tener esas expresiones.

\- ¡¿Ah?!- se sobresaltó- ¡No soy una mujer enamorada!

\- ¿De verdad?- le dijo esa mujer antes de avanzar, perdiéndose en el horizonte.

Kelly rio, ignorando esa estúpida idea que le había plantado la mujer en la cabeza. Bien, Marco era lindo, guapo, simplemente atractivo, era amable y la veía como una chica, a la cual le había realizado un mínimo acto de bondad que era darle su chamarra por tener frio, sin tomar en cuenta que había ayudado a que superase a Tad definitivamente, pero solo eso.

\- No, no puedo estar enamorada de él- aseguró- pero creo que podría gustarme un poco…- termino por aceptar luego de unos segundos.

 **Al final, no podía quitar lo tonto a su corazón.**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Un pequeño cap para mostrar puntos de vista de personajes que me he mantenido trabajando o que pienso introducir, espero les haya gustado esta especie de pausa/continuidad. El próximo capítulo tengo planes que sea dedicado únicamente a Marco, aunque no sé si introduzca un poco más de Star y le dé reflectores a Eclipsa. Como siempre, pueden dejar sus opiniones, y decirme que les parece hasta ahora el desarrollo. Gracias de nuevo por tomarse la molestia de leer hasta aquí._**

 ** _Y una cosa que me pareció… intensa, en los comentarios anteriores, es que, si bien el cap anterior Star parece estar "tentando" a Marco, no lo hace con intención, ella cae en cuenta de lo sugestivo de su posición luego de que Marco sale de la habitación, tenemos que recordar que Mewni no es una dimensión con tanto doble sentido, por lo que la chica rara vez entenderá de inmediato lo que hace respecto a su amigo, en resumen, Star no provoca a Marco por intención, de hecho, esa posición no es de su agrado tampoco, es solo que es la única en la que sus alas no la molestan con esa prenda que Marco está arreglando. Lamento si se confundieron con eso, bueno, eso es todo, gracias por leer._**

 ** _Sayonara~ :3_**


	13. Chapter 12

**_Capítulo 12: Diez días_**

\- ¿Crees que estemos yendo a un templo?

\- Podría ser un calabozo.

Marco y Higgs habían comenzado a pensar en los distintos tipos de lugares a los que podría estarlos llevando Zane. Desde sus primeros dos días, todo paisaje cambiaba de un momento a otro. Inicialmente eran solo bosques, luego fueron desiertos y luego montañas, todo sometiéndoles a drásticos cambios de temperatura y de terreno al caminar.

 **Y en todo el camino no supieron a donde iban.**

Pero sabían que ya no estaban en Mewni, el simple aire les decía que ya no estaban en la misma dimensión, y aunque ambos estaban que se morían de ganas de preguntarle a Zane donde se encontraban, ninguno lo creía oportuno, pues si él no le había dicho, algo tenía que haber a donde se dirigían.

\- Bien, ya hemos llegado- avisó el mayor indicándoles que se detuvieran.

\- ¿Ah?- Higgs miró a todos lados- pero si aquí no hay nada….

Y efectivamente era verdad, estaban en lo que parecía un risco a un lateral de una montaña, con un pequeño manantial y unos pocos árboles que tenían frutas brotando además de un claro de pierda sólida en medio de todo.

\- ¿Viajamos tanto solo para venir a este lugar sin nada…?- bufó con fastidio la chica.

\- Creo que no has entendido lo increíble que es este lugar…- le comentó Zane.

El mayor dejo la mochila a un lado y camino hasta el centro del claro, donde les indicó a los chicos que lo imitasen, ellos algo dudosos hicieron lo propio y se acercaron al deshacerse de sus mochilas, ya todos juntos Zane levanto las manos.

\- Ambos, cierren los ojos y no los habrán hasta que les diga.

\- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Marco, con algo de desconfianza.

 **Había descubierto que Zane era un poco bromista en ese tiempo.**

\- Solo hazlo.

Marco miro a Higgs y ella a él, si bien aún se llevaban fatal, en todo ese tiempo de viaje se había dado cuenta de que la chica no era tan mala, inclusive sus peleas habían dejado de tener verdadero peso y ahora eran simplemente parte de su dinámica.

 **Podía confiar en Higgs… más de lo que esperaba.**

Por eso cuando ella cerro lo ojos, él la imitó, no iba a dejarla sola. Por su parte el mayor sonrió, había notado como esos dos adolescentes se hacían bastante amigos, aun cuando ellos lo negasen fervientemente. Con tranquilidad coloco las manos sobre los ojos de cada uno y ligera luz salió de sus palmas.

\- Ya está…- les aviso- cuando abran sus ojos, verán por qué los traje aquí…

Y sí que lo entendieron. Cuando los chicos despegaron sus parpados se toparon con el mismo sitio, pero ahora con algo diferente.

 **Extremadamente diferente.**

Podían ver pequeños seres volando por el aire, un polvo cálido que les calentaba la piel al traspasarlos, también podían ver una gran espiral de estrellas, o luces similares en el suelo solido de piedra. Todo el lugar tenía un aspecto diferente, mágico más allá de lo que ellos podrían haber visto, era simplemente.

\- Precioso…- se les escapo a ambos antes de cerrar los ojos por la necesidad de parpadear.

\- Lo sé ¿Verdad?- Zane miro como ambos se extrañaban al volver a mirar el sitio, con confusión en sus caras mezcladas con decepción- Ese fue un hechizo para compartir sentidos, solo funcionaba hasta que parpadeasen.

\- Fue… magnifico…- Marco sonrió mirando con atención todo el lugar nuevamente- espera ¿Por compartir sentidos te refieres a…?

\- Era mi sentido de la vista- le dijo con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Es así como tú ves el mundo?- Preguntó ahora Higgs, ganándose un asentimiento- ¿Co-Como…?

\- Esa es una historia algo larga y para otro momento- le contestó el mayor antes de ponerse en una postura sería- ahora, el motivo principal del porque están aquí.

Con ese tono de voz ambos se pusieron firmes, habían comprendido que esa clase de entonación significaba que harían alguna tarea o entrenamiento especial.

 **Habían pasado diez días con Zane, sus costumbres estaban afectándoles.**

\- Les dije que su entrenamiento se reduciría considerablemente si venían conmigo el primer día- les recordó con calma, mirándolos atentamente- durante el viaje se adaptaron a distintos terrenos y climas, logrando así una resistencia mejor a la usual, además de conocimientos para supervivencia, en partes iguales, continuamos con el entrenamiento de combate.

Ambos chicos lo recordaban, las peleas espartanas que habían tenido en el palacio se quedaron cortas cuando tuvieron que enfrentarse en praderas, bancos de arena y bosques, aprendiendo a usar el entorno a su favor además, de los animales y el propio pensamiento de su rival como ventaja.

 **Un enteramiento bestial en retrospectiva.**

\- Con este tiempo, no me sorprendería que fuesen capaces de vencer a los caballeros de Moon- les aseguro, consiguiendo que se emocionasen- más aún les falta algo.

\- ¿Algo?- se le escapó a Higgs.

\- ¿Qué nos falta?- preguntó Marco.

\- Estilo- contestó Zane.

Hubo un minuto de completo silencio antes de que ambos chicos gritasen.

\- ¡¿E-Estilo?!- gritó Higgs consternada- ¿Qué demonios quieres decir con eso?- preguntó ya más controlada.

\- Justo lo que dije- Zane se sentó en el suelo y los invitó a hacer lo mismo, cuando ambos tomaron asiento, prosiguió- verán, no importa el entrenamiento que les dé, nunca será suficiente para sacar todo su potencial.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?- interrumpió la chica- estoy segura que he dado mi máximo con cada prueba que nos has puesto.

\- Yo igual- secundo Marco.

\- Chicos, seré completamente sincero, son solamente la mitad de poderosos que pueden llegar a ser.

Y ambos adolescentes se sintieron en shock, Zane acaba de asegurar que serían capaces de derrotar a los caballeros de Mewni… y ahora les decía que solamente habían llegado a la mitad de su potencial.

 **Debía estar loco.**

\- Eso es imposible- aseguró velozmente Díaz- soy humano, Higgs es una Mewmana cualquiera sin magia, sin ofender- se apresuró a agregar antes de que la chica dijese algo- no veo cómo podríamos ser más fuertes…

\- No hablo de fuerza física Marco- le cortó- hay una diferencia entre alguien fuerte, y alguien poderoso, una abismal si quieres decirlo de algún modo más… serio.

\- Pero… ¿Cómo podríamos ser más poderosos?- se aventuró a preguntar la pelirroja- Marco y yo nos hemos llevado al límite entrenando, hemos aprendido todo lo que hemos podido…

\- Cierto, y no negare que eso es gran parte de lo importante, pero aquí es donde entra el "estilo"- Zane tomó su cinturón y se lo quito- ¿Saben que es esto?

\- ¿Lo que sostiene tus pantalones?- bromeó la chica.

\- Cerca- de un movimiento las placas de metal se unieron formando una espada, dejando a ambos chicos boquiabiertos- esta es mi arma, una espada serpiente, "Ziridel"- Zane la volvió nuevamente el accesorio y se la colocó- no importa si les enseño a usar un arma como esta, nunca la manejarían tan bien como yo.

\- ¿Y eso como lo sabes? Te apuesto que…

\- Higgs- le cortó a la chica con una sonrisa- no la dominarías porque no es tu "estilo" no es para tu forma de ser… menos para tu forma de pelear.

\- ¿Ah?

\- Verán- Zane se acomodó un poco mejor en su lugar- lo que realmente hace a una persona "fuerte" no es solo su poder físico, es una suma.

\- ¿Una suma?- preguntó marco tratando de recordar alguna clase de matemáticas en la tierra que le indicase algo así.

\- Si, verán, el máximo poder de na persona se muestra cuando esta se ha comprendido a si misma y a su mundo- les dijo cerrando los ojos- cuando ha llegado a un balance entre fuerza y debilidad, tristeza y felicidad, concentración y distracción, habilidad y suerte- entonces los abrió- cuando están en medio, sin depender de ninguna pero contando con ellas, es cuando son verdaderamente fuertes… y es por eso que estamos aquí.

Zane se levantó y camino hasta el muro, alzo la mano y luego una especie de letra extraña apareció, era como una "H" atravesada por una flecha dentro de un circulo, esta brillo hasta que en la pared de piedra se apreció una gran gema.

\- Esto es oricalco, uno de los metales más fuertes que existe- le avisó- parece una gema, pero no es así- entonces los miro, y ambos se pusieron de pie- nos quedan cinco días… o más bien, les quedan cinco días.

 **¿Eh?**

\- Desde hoy hasta dentro de cinco días deberán entenderse a sí mismos, y la clase de guerreros que quieren ser- les dijo caminando hasta su mochila y colgándosela al hombro- yo me iré a conseguir algo que debía para Moon, si el oricalco sigue en la pared cuando vuelva, significara que ya han alcanzado su límite de crecimiento, así que dejare de entrenarlos cuando volvamos a Mewni.

 **¡¿Eh?!**

\- ¡Espera Zane!- Gritaron ambos pero el de cabello violeta ya se había marchado.

\- ¿Y ahora…?- comenzó Marco.

\- ¿… que mierda se supone que hagamos?- completo Higgs.

Ambos mirando el metal dentro de la piedra.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Castillo de Mewni._**

Star Butterfly tenía un límite para aguantar las cosas, todos tienen uno ¿No? Pues ella había llegado al punto en el que no podía esperar más por su mejor amigo. Cuando se madre le aviso que Marco se marcharía por unos días no esperaba que fuera más de cuatro días, pero el muy… tonto, se había desaparecido por diez días completos junto a Zane, dejándola a ella, completamente aburrida en el palacio, Pony estaba en medio de las remodelaciones de una nueva sala de fiestas en santa Olga, Tom resultó estar más ocupado con temas políticos que ella misma.

\- _Aunque termine acercándome a Kelly…_ \- recordó con un sentimiento algo extraño.

La chica de cabello verde y piel oscura había llegado un día de esos buscando a Marco para que le dejase montar a Nachos, más cuando se topó con la información de que el chico no estaba, se le vio realmente decepcionada, o algo así… logrando que la princesa le ofreciera pasar un rato a charlar.

 **Probablemente porque se vio reflejada en la chica en ese instante.**

Y si bien, inicialmente solo hablaron de armas, combates y… Marco, resultó que Kelly tenía muchos otros temas de conversación, entre ellos cosas de chicas… reales cosas de chicas, como ropa, moda, y hasta bandas, no _"Love Sentence"_ pero si otras que la verdad resultaron bastante buenas.

\- Kelly…- suspiró mirando su comunicador, habían quedado en llamarse si no tenía nada que hacer, más en ese momento no tenía verdaderas ganas de verla- ¿Qué hago…?

\- Podrías practicar tu magia ya que tienes el privilegio de, bueno, poder- escucho decir, sobresaltándose.

Saltó y tomó su varita, apuntando a la fuente de la voz, topándose con nada más ni menos que Eclipsa, la mujer a diferencia de otros días, estaba vestida con unos Jeans algo holgados y una camisa de vestir rosa pálida, con sus confiables guantes.

\- ¡Eclipsa!- terminó diciendo por inercia- ¿Qué onda con ese atuendo?

\- Un regalo de Zane- le contestó sentándose en la cama- me los dio al ver que solo tenía dos conjuntos conmigo… creo que sintió lastima- bromeó.

\- Pues suena un poco como a él- secundó tomando asiento a su lado.

\- Desaparecer también es desgraciadamente su estilo- bufó la mujer sin ganas- tantos años y aún tiene malas costumbres.

\- Ahora que lo pienso- Star miro al techo pensativa- No se mucho más de tu relación con Zane más que lo que él dijo… ¿Qué clase amigos son ustedes?

\- Es mi ex querida.

 **¿Qué?**

\- ¿Po-Podrías repetir eso…?

\- ¿Qué linda?- le regresó la duda Eclipsa- ¿El hecho de que es mi ex?

 **No había oído mal.**

\- ¡Zane es tu ex!- gritó asombrada, quizás demasiado- ¿De verdad?

\- S-Si…- contestó la mujer con una sonrisa forzada- aunque claro, fue mucho antes de conocer a mi marido, además de que solo estuvimos juntos un par de meses…

\- ¡Pero esa es una gran información Eclipsa!- le gritó saltando y parándose delante de ella- ¿Cómo fue?

\- ¿Cómo fue… qué?- volvió a responder con una pregunta.

\- ¡¿Cómo fue su relación?!

\- Ah… realmente no fue la gran cosa- Eclipsa miró por la ventana- comenzamos a salir cuando tenía diecisiete y el diecinueve… al principio era una treta para que dejasen de molestar un montón de interesados en subir al trono, no, en ese entonces no se tomaban la molestia a elegir prometidos- mientras dijo eso ultimo miro a Star, acallando cualquier duda- pero al final resulto divertida la farsa y lo mantuvimos… por supuesto, no nos gustábamos de "ese" modo así que las cosas terminaron bastante rápido… unos tres años más tarde conocí a un encantador monstruo, pero es otra historia mucho más larga.

\- …

\- …

\- ¿… Solo eso?- por fin rompió el silencio la rubia.

\- Solo eso.

 **Había sido… decepcionante.**

\- Creí que sería una historia épica y genial…- Se quejó la chica tirándose a la cama al borde de los gritos de frustración.

\- Que nuestras vidas fueran complicadas no significa que todo era en extremo dramático linda- le dijo la mayor con una sonrisa divertida- lamento que no fuera lo que esperabas.

\- No, no… supongo que los idealice mucho- La princesa miro a la mujer con una sonrisa- ¿A qué te referías con practicar?

Y la mayor sonrió, sabiendo que estaban comenzando algo divertido.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

\- ¡Ve con más fuerza Díaz!

\- ¡Haz silencio y esfuérzate más tú!

Ambos estaban tratando de romper la piedra en donde se había incrustado el metal, más esta era demasiado sólida. Habían tratado con golpes, patadas, pedazos de roca sueltos y hasta con la simple pero efectiva forma de cavar con sus cosas, pero no había señales de que se moviese.

\- ¡Me rindo!- grito hastiada la pelirroja tirándose al suelo- ¡Esto es imposible!

\- Te apoyaría…- le dijo Marco dejándose caer al suelo de espaldas- pero si algo hemos aprendido de Zane es que nada de lo que nos hace hacer es imposible…

\- ¡Pero esto es una excepción!- le volvió a gritar- ¡No podemos quitar esa cosa de la pared sin magia, hemos tratado todo el día!

\- _Simplemente no sabemos cómo hacerlo aun…_

Marco miro la pared. Sabía que había un truco, siempre lo había, Zane no los dejaría con un problema sin solución. No era su estilo…

 **Estilo…**

\- ¿Y si es eso….?- susurró.

\- Hey- Higgs lo llamó sacándolo de sus pensamientos- ya es algo tarde, continuaremos mañana.

\- … Me parece bien…- contestó viendo que el sol ya se estaba ocultando- ¿Yo el campamento y tu la comida?

\- Claro.

La dinámica que habían conseguido era… extraña, pues aunque se seguían llevando a duras penas, podían comprenderse un poco mejor. Higgs quería ser la mejor escudera posible, para luego ser caballero y posteriormente miembro de la mesa táctica del reino, también había descubierto que tenía una gran voz, más no sabía ninguna canción en realidad más allá de las de las antiguas reinas de Mewni.

 **Alabado sea el dios que no la dejo escuchar la de Star.**

La chica por otro lado, había descubierto que Marco era interesante, no, no atractivo, no lindo, nada de esas tonterías que había oído de algunas chicas, simplemente interesante. Por lo menos, su dimensión, sonaba a un lugar débil, pero cómodo, eso que llamaban escuela preparatoria y universidad, la había intrigado un poco…

 **Al tener solo la educación básica de todo Mewni, saber más podía tentar a cualquiera… con medio cerebro.**

Y debía admitir que el inútil no era tan inútil, por lo menos sabía realizar las tareas que tenía que realizar luego de un corto periodo de aprendizaje.

\- Ya está, asumo que quieres la de la izquierda al estar más lejos del risco ¿No?- dijo Marco llamando su atención.

Desvió los ojos del estofado que estaba cocinando para ver el chico, este estaba junto a dos tiendas de campaña, algo pequeñas, una cercana al borde de la saliente y la otra junto a la pared, ambas en los puntos de ingreso. Cosa que Zane les había enseñado, nadie ataca esas primero aun si están al frente, no lo creen importante.

\- Correcto, la cena ya casi esta- le contestó regresando la vista al fuego.

Era extraño, pero no algo malo… por el momento.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Algún lugar lejano…_**

\- Aquí tampoco eh…- dijo Zane en suspiro.

\- M-monstruo…- dijo un sujeto herido a sus pies.

\- Gracias por el cumplido basura.

Estaba en medio de un campamento de mercenarios, los muy imbéciles se habían tomado la molestia y el atrevimiento de usar la misión abierta de Moon para saquear una aldea pequeña con la excusa de recolectar fondos.

 **Simplemente escoria.**

Había acabado con todo el campamento sin usar su espada, estaba seguro que había cerca de ocho muertos del grupo de veinte, los demás estaban inconscientes.

\- Por lo menos me acercaron bastante…- dijo mirando a la distancia, en unas colinas se podía ver una gran estruendo- Mina, Mina, Mina, igual de desastrosa que siempre- dijo con una sonrisa caminando, llenado sus botas de sangre.

Con un movimiento de manos, la sangre adherida a él y a su ropa se disparó contra lo arboles dejándole limpio, más un sujeto de los mercenarios le disparo un flecha.

\- ¡Muere!- gritó al ver la punta del arma casi tocar al joven, más este desapareció antes de que hubiera contacto alguno- ¿Qué…?

\- Pensé que inconsciente no serías problema- Escucho y antes de poder girar la cabeza sintió como su garganta se rompía.

Zane estaba parado a un lado del cadáver fresco, con su pie sobre el cuello, ahora destrozado.

\- Debería matar al resto…- dijo alzando la mano en la cual apareció una masa de fuego verdoso- … Nah, no lo valen.

Apago las llamas antes de ver la dirección donde estaba Mina, comenzando a caminar. Habría usado la magia con la que se desplazó cuando revisaba lugares junto a Eclipsa, pero era un gasto innecesario.

\- No esta tan lejos tampoco, la alcanzare mañana.

Sin más siguió caminando.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Palacio de Mewni._**

Eclipsa sonrió al ver nuevamente el rosal en el que había estado trabajando, era una bonita amalgama de negro, rojo y azul, agradecía que Star le ayudase con magia para las semillas y así tener todas juntas.

\- Ay…- soltó al pincharse con una espina- creo que debería concentrarme un poco más…

Sin quererlo sus había comenzado a dudar, Zane le prometió que buscaría a Meteora, pero no le dio certeza de nada más…

\- _A veces quisiera haber hecho las cosas diferentes…_ \- terminó por pensar cortando una rosa roja y oliéndola- ¿En qué estoy pensando?

\- ¡Eclipsa!

La mujer miro por sobre su hombro, Star la saludaba a la distancia, acompañada por un chica de piel oscura y cabello verdoso, ambas llevaban coletas, cosa curiosa para Eclipsa pues casi siempre Star lo llevaba suelto.

\- Hola querida…- le saludo viéndola acercase- ¿Quién es tu amiga?

\- Es Kelly- contestó- vino de visita y le estaba mostrando el palacio.

\- Un placer- agregó Kelly.

\- El placer es mio- Eclipsa dijo la flor en un banco a su lado y miró nuevamente a las chicas- ¿Y, se les ofrece algo?

\- La verdad…- Star se rasco una mejilla con una sonrisa- Nos preguntábamos si te nos unirías.

\- ¿Mmm, a qué?

\- ¡Prueba de peinados!- gritaron ambas antes de que Star lanzase un rayo de luz contra sus cabelleras haciendo colas de caballo.

\- Oh… es algo muy… ¿Normal?- fue lo único que pudo responder la mayor, no se esperaba esa clase de situación- Pensé que harían algo más.

\- El otro día fuimos a jugar en dimensión prisma- le comentó Kelly- hoy solo queríamos algo un poco más relajado, Pony-Head está en la habitación ordenando algo de comer con el espejo de Star.

\- ¿Qué dices Eclipsa, te nos unes?- volvió a invitar Star.

La reina de obscuridad se lo pensó, no estaba realmente de humor, pero termino aceptando. No podía permitirse seguir en ese estado, era malo para sí misma. Por lo que mientras era arrastrada por Star y Kelly, se permitió olvidar sus preocupaciones…

 **Al menos por ese momento.**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Con Marco y Higgs…_**

\- No entiendo que es lo que debemos hacer- terminó por decir la chica.

Ella y Marco se habían levantado y desayunado hace ya un par de horas, y desde que tuvieron la comida en el estómago habían seguido intentando sacar el estúpido metal de la pared de piedra.

 **Sin resultados, cabe mencionar.**

Y ella simplemente ya estaba harta.

\- Tiene que haber un truco…- suspiró Marco- _debe ser algo con respecto al estilo…_

\- Aun si hay dicho truco Díaz, no creo que lo encontremos- la chica se acercó al borde del precipicio y aprecio la vista- no entiendo porque nos trajo hasta aquí para esto…

\- Se… la vista es linda, pero tampoco entiendo la funcionalidad…- agregó el chico mirando al cielo.

Estaba sentado en el suelo frente a la pared, y si bien estaba seguro de que había algún truco con eso del "estilo" que Zane les había dicho que les faltaba, no era capaz de imaginar a que se refería… Su mente no le estaba dando tregua al tema y estaba comenzando a sentir una jaqueca. Cerró los ojos tratando de pensar en algo más para variar… y su mente divago hasta que estuvo pensando en Star y sus antiguas aventuras… su sonrisa, su voz, su cabello, su piel…

 **Maldición, no tenía que pensar en eso, era su mejor amiga.**

En su lugar comenzó a recordar las historias de Zane, los magníficos lugares que solo podía imaginar, las aventuras que tuvo que vivir, las posibilidades infinitas… y llego el recuerdo de la forma en la que Zane les mostro ese lugar… la forma en la él veía todo…

 **La forma en la que él veía el mundo…**

\- ¡Eso es!- gritó levantándose de golpe.

\- ¡¿Qué?!- respondió Higgs de un salto y casi cayendo del borde, apenas logrando estabilizarse de nuevo- ¡Más te vale que sea bueno Díaz, casi me matas!

\- ¡Es el lugar Higgs!- volvió a gritar Marco.

\- ¿Ah, te volvió loco la altura o qué?

\- ¡¿No lo entiendes?!- él la sujetó de los hombros- ¿Por qué nos trajo Zane aquí?

\- Creo que ya hemos hecho mucho esa pregunta ¿No?

\- No lo entiendes- el moreno la soltó para caminar hasta el centro del lugar- Zane a parte de gran guerrero es un gran mago, pudo ponerlos la prueba del metal en cualquier otro sitio.

\- Creo que tienes razón…- le dijo ella suspirando- pero aun no entiendo a lo que te refieres.

\- Zane nos mostró este sitio de un modo diferente al normal ¿No es así?- le preguntó- Nos mostró este sitio como **él** lo ve.

\- ¿Qué estas tratando decir?

\- Debe haber algo aquí… algo que no podemos ver- Marco entonces miro a su equipaje.

Solo habían llevado lo esencial, y aun así, Zane les había hecho cargar con sus varas de entrenamiento. El chico se acercó hasta la suya y la sujetó entre sus manos. No era como la primera vez que la tocó, ya no era un simple cilindro de madera tenía magulladuras, algunas astillas entre otras cosas.

\- Creo que tiene que ver con esto…

\- Yo la verdad creo que estás perdiendo la cabeza- le contestó la chica suspirando, más sin embargo tomó la vara entre sus manos al igual que él- pero no tenemos muchas más opciones, así que vamos por tu idea.

\- ¿Harás lo que te diga?

\- A falta de algo mejor… me temo que sí- la chica entonces volvió a mirar el sitio- ¿Qué crees que debamos hacer?

Marco miró con cuidado todo el sitio, desde el manantial hasta los árboles, la piedra de metal y la vista que había del valle al fondo de la montaña, y solo pudo pensar en una cosa.

\- Vamos a meditar.

\- … Si, perdiste la cabeza- aseguró la chica, resignada.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Bosque lejano en Mewni, antigua Zona de monstruos._**

\- ¡Dime donde esta Meteora!

\- ¡No lo sé!

Mina Loveberry estaba sujetando del cuello a un monstruo, seguramente algún rezagado el cual estaba lleno de pánico en sus ojos.

\- ¡Mientes!- gritó hastiada y dispuesta a asesinarlo.

\- Nunca fuiste buena escuchando ¿verdad?- oyeron ambos.

Y Mina sintió como su mano se vaciaba, y su fuerza se iba, todo antes de ver al suelo y tener su espalda contra el.

\- ¿Estas bien?- escucho nuevamente esa voz.

Se levantó rápidamente, no supo cunado hubo perdido su forma de combate. Al estar en posición pudo ver una capa de azul marino, con el escudo de Mewni y al monstruo que antes interrogaba escapando por un portal.

\- ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?!- grito atacando.

\- Supongo que la verdad no serías capaz de reconocerme- fue la contestación del individuo.

Entonces él detuvo su golpe y sus ojos se toparon, el rosa opaco la distrajo y su oponente aprovecho esa brecha para lanzarla de nuevo a su lugar de origen. La de coletas sintió una jaqueca.

\- ¿Q-Qué…?- gruño sujetando su cabeza entre sus manos.

\- Parece que hay cosas raras en tu cabeza- soltó con… ¿Compasión?- ¿Qué te ocurrió Mina…?

\- Deja de llamarme tan casualmente- le escupió- ¡No te conozco!

\- En eso estas equivocada…- entonces el individuo mostro su cara.

Y Mina se mareó, sintió como su cuerpo se volvía pesado de golpe y su cabeza comenzaba a vibrarle. Entonces fue cuando un nombre resonó en su mente.

\- Ann…

\- Me alegra que me recuerdes- entonces el sujeto tomó postura de combate- pero aun así, no vendrás por las buenas ¿Verdad?

\- Nunca iría con alguien que se llevó mi presa.

\- No has cambiado nada- suspiró.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Bueno, creo que todos saben que lo próximo es la pelea entre Mina y Zane, luego de un poco de investigación descubrí que en realidad no está loca, sino que tiene una filosofía muy extrema… a quien engaño, eso es estar loca, solo le daré un pasado un tanto más profundo, dejando eso de lado, no, no hay Shipp entre Marco y Higgs, ya verán que tengo planeado para esos dos._**

 ** _En otras instancias, Star puede estar más calmada que de costumbre para muchos de ustedes, no, no la hago inmadura, sino que siento que estos son temas muy omitidos en la serie para una chica de dieciséis años, así que le quiero dar su tiempo de adolescente antes de tratarla como princesa._**

 ** _Díganme que esperan del combate de Mina y Zane, quien sabe si alguno llega a acertar con lo que pasara._**

 ** _Sayonara~ :3_**


	14. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13: Interior contrariado

 ** _Bosque con Mina y Zane._**

No había explosiones de rabia, no había impulsos salvajes, ambos estaban ahí, midiéndose, viendo quien sería el primero en moverse. Mientras la de coletas trataba de calmar su mente, se preparaba para atacar.

\- ¿Iras primero como siempre?- le escucho decir.

 **Y el palacio se reflejó en su mente.**

\- No me hables…- le dijo con una nueva jaqueca.

En solo un parpadeo la distancia de casi cuatro metros se cerró, los dos individuos conectaron patadas laterales, Mina se retiró como pudo del área, pero antes de que reaccionase sintió un poderoso impacto en el estómago, Zane tenía su puño clavado en la parte inferior de su caja torácica, más ella aprovecho para conectarle un golpe a las costillas logrando poner nuevamente la distancia.

\- Certera como siempre…- volvió a hablar el sujeto, recuperando el aire.

Ella gruñó antes de lanzar un nuevo golpe directo a su rostro, él lo esquivo girando el cuello antes de dar una vuelta completa con el cuerpo impactando su talón en contra de sus costillas, ella sujeto su piernas y se aprovechó de la inercia para lanzarlo contra el suelo, más Zane posiciono las manos rápidamente logrando soltarse al tiempo que se impulsaba lejos.

\- _Es habilidoso…_ \- pensó la de coletas.

 **Y de nuevo estuvo en el palacio, peleando contra alguien, alguien igual a él…**

\- _¿Qué es esto, maldición…?_

\- No te distraigas- volvió a escuchar.

Apenas fue capaz de bloquear el golpe a la cabeza, pero no fue capaz de evitar la patada a sus latones, por lo que casi impacta contra el suelo. Más logró girar sobre sí misma para evitar un golpe al estómago. Se alejó de un salo y cruzo los brazos por instinto, logrando detener un golpe que la empujo un poco más lejos.

\- No has perdido la practica- le dijo el sujeto retomando postura.

\- Deja de hablar como si me conocieras…- le ordenó con rabia.

\- No puedo hacer eso…- le contestó con una sonrisa- de entre todas las personas… eres de las pocas que jamás podría olvidar.

\- ¡¿Y eso porque sería?!- vociferó lanzando un poderoso impacto que el simplemente bloqueo con una mano.

 _- **Aun te vas a la izquierda cuando atacas, "Berry"**._

Y ella pudo ver claramente una escena. A sí misma, realizando exactamente el mismo movimiento, siendo detenida de la misma forma, y justo frente a ella un par de ojos rosas, mirándola con desafió, con cariño y… algo aún más significativo.

\- Sal…- dijo sujetando su cabeza- ¡Sal de mi cabeza!

Con ese gritó se convirtió en su forma de combate y comenzó a atacar con magia, harta del intercambio de golpes y los constantes dolores. Vio como el chico con un chasquido disolvía su ataque en el aire.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- Me temo que ya no soy la persona que fui…- le sonrió.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Claro del risco, Marco y Higgs._**

Desde que Marco había establecido que debían meditar, Higgs había estado más que segura que no tenía ningún tipo de utilidad una táctica tan… pasiva, en un trabajo que ella estaba segura tenía que ver con fuerza bruta.

 **Pero se había dado cuanta que esa no sería la respuesta, y no tenía nada mejor.**

Lo único que había conseguido era estresarse, puesto que ella nunca se había considerado alguien que se mantuviese en verdadera calma y quietud, siempre había necesitado algo que hacer para estar en "paz" consigo misma y con los otros, por lo que, en ese momento, si el moreno llegaba a dirigirle la palabra era capaz de lanzarlo por el risco.

 **Oh, sí que era capaz.**

Marco por su parte ya estaba algo más tranquilo, si bien había decidido meditar de un modo un poco abrupto, sentía que era lo correcto. Teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que ni él ni Higgs eran capaces de usar magia o algo por el estilo, solo les quedaba dejar en manos del lugar lo que pudiera ocurrir, y eso aunque podría sonar desesperante, era algo que Zane les haría hacer.

 **Por el simple hecho de ser desesperante, cabía mencionar.**

\- No veo utilidad alguna en esto…- le dijo por fin la chica harta del silencio.

\- Tampoco hay utilidad alguna en seguir golpeando el metal- le contestó.

\- Díaz, hay que aceptar que esta vez nos dio una tarea imposible- soltó por fin ella.

Higgs abrió los ojos, estaba sentada con su espalda pegada a la Marco, por simples cuestiones de seguridad. Su vista quedó en el manantial, el agua estaba calmada, únicamente vibrando un poco por la pequeña caída del líquido cristalino que lo abastecía. La chica paseo sus ojos por el sitio, y ni pudo ver nada que realmente valiese la pena.

\- Sería lindo ver de nuevo este sitio como el primer día- termino por decir cerrando los ojos de nuevo.

Marco hizo un ruido, apoyándola en eso, era un bonito recuerdo el de ese lugar lleno de magia… Pero tenían que aceptar que ya nunca verían ese sitió de nuevo, por lo menos no sin Zane para enseñárselos.

 **Tenía que concentrarse.**

\- ¿No podemos hacer otra cosa?- Higgs seguía tentando su paciencia.

\- ¿Quieres entrenar un poco?- le propuso poniéndose de pie, ya estaba sintiendo las piernas algo dormidas.

\- Es mejor que quedarnos así, supongo.

Ambos tomaron sus varas y se colocaron en posición. Ambos habían desechado la postura básica que Zane les había mostrado cuando comenzaron a usarlas de armas. Marco ahora sujetaba la suya con dos manos, similar a los caballeros del castillo, pero la diferencia estaba en que su postura mantenía el "filo" de su arma a un costado de su cuerpo y no al frente. Higgs por otra parte la sostenía por el centro con una mano, sin que su cuerpo tocara el resto, y con el arma a sus espaldas.

\- ¿Cómo siempre?- preguntó ella.

\- El que caiga y no se levante luego de cinco segundos pierde- contestó Marco a su duda.

Ambos tomaron una bocanada de aire y saltaron al frente. El chico atacó antes, impulsando el arma en un "corte" horizontal, Higgs saltó y trato de asestar una patada al cuerpo, más el chico con un giro de muñeca interpuso la vara y resistió el impacto desplazando las manos a sus extremos, luego se impulsó al frente obligando a la chica a saltar en respuesta hacia atrás.

\- Buen movimiento- le dijo ella recobrando postura y liberando la respiración.

\- Gracias- le regresó él haciendo lo mismo.

Ambos volvieron a tomar aire y esta vez ataco Higgs primero, coloco sus dos manos en el centro de la vara y comenzó a hacerla girar, entonces avanzó, forzando a Marco a retroceder, creando una brecha que aprovecho deteniendo los giros rápidamente con una mano y atacando con una estocada que el chico desvió colocando su arma en medio y logrando que la madera pasara por un costado, alejando el peligro y permitiéndole lanzar un golpe al estómago de la chica que ella bloqueo con la rodilla.

\- _No será nada fácil ¿eh?_ \- pensaron ambos alejándose y preparándose para un nuevo intercambio de golpes.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Palacio de Mewni._**

Star sabía muchas cosas, no tantas como aparentaba, pero era una chica lista, que no quería concentrarse como Marco en un sistema de números tan complejo como lo eran las ecuaciones, era otra historia. Por eso cuando su madre le dijo que tenía que comenzar a trabajar para ser una buena reina en el futuro, ella sabía una cosa con absoluta certeza.

 **Que se iba a morir de aburrimiento.**

El presupuesto del reino era de las cosas que jamás quería conocer, su mente no estaba hecha para eso, no, simplemente no sentía que perteneciera ahí. Por lo que ya cansada de tantos papeles salió escondida de la habitación.

\- Libertad…- susurró estirándose ya en el pasillo.

Y tenía que aceptar que el no tener a Marco era aburrido. Tom era buena compañía, pero no era realmente alguien para compartir grandes aventuras como su escudero, la sobreprotegía demasiado, Kelly aunque era, interesante para pasar el rato, no era alguien a quien pudiese llamar "cercana". El salir de aventuras sola, tampoco le llamaba realmente la atención.

\- _¿Qué debería hacer ahora?_

Pony no tenía tiempo, nuevamente en Santa Olga y con sus hermanas envidiosas tratando de acabar con ella para la línea de sucesión, total, no tenía tiempo de pasarlo con ella. Eclipsa no había salido de su habitación en días, y su madre, como era usual no tenía ningún tipo de interés en ayudarle.

\- ¿Princesa?- genial, ahora la había descubierto una sirvienta- ¿No debería estar ayudando a la reina?

\- Si… pero, salí un momento para ir al baño- mintió descaradamente con una sonrisa.

\- Ya veo… que tenga buen día.

 **Quizás debería preocuparse de lo fácil que le estaba resultando mentir.**

Siguió deambulando por los pasillos del palacio, al fin y al cabo, no había otra cosa que hacer, pasó por los campos de entrenamiento, viendo como los caballeros, aun sin Zane, continuaban con los entrenamientos que el moreno les había impuesto. Luego pasó por los jardines, solo para jactarse de los hermosos rosales que Eclipsa había conseguido plantar. Y por último dio una ligera mirada a las paredes del castillo.

\- Supongo que ya no puedo aplazarlo más…- suspiró sin ganas planeando volver con su madre a encarar el papeleo.

 _¿Quién sino tú, de sonrisa sin par?_

 _¿Quién sino tú? De gran devoción._

 _¿Quién sino tú? Que me hace volar._

 _¿Quién sino tú? Mi bella melodía._

 _¿Quién sino tú? Dime corazón…_

 _¿A quién he de amar…?_

Era la voz de Ruberiot, lo había dejado quedarse luego que ayudase a Marco con el incidente de Toffe, pero no lo había visto rondando por ahí. Realmente no tenía interés en verle a la cara al que había expuesto su enamoramiento temporal por su mejor amigo, pero era mil y un veces mejor que regresar a la oficina de archivos.

\- _Bueno Ruberiot, espero que estés listo para verme de nuevo_ \- se dijo mentalmente subiendo a la pared que la separaba del lugar donde se había originado la voz.

\- ¿Tienes que ser tan cursi?- dijo una nueva voz interrumpiendo el movimiento de la princesa, haciéndola quedar en la cima del muro.

\- ¿Qué puedo decir? Tú me obligas a actuar así- y ese era nuevamente Ruberiot.

Entonces la rubia pudo ver con claridad lo que sucedía. El juglar estaba acompañado, lo que no sería realmente nada sorprendente… ¡Si su compañía no fuera la bufón de la corte!

\- _Creí que esos dos se odiaban_.

\- No te obligo a nada pelirrojo- se mofó la chica con una sonrisa altanera- tú solo por naturaleza eres así de patético.

\- Pero te encanta que lo sea- se defendió el chico- y amas que escriba estas canciones para ti.

Y Star vio a la mujer sonrojarse para mirar a otro lado.

\- Eres un tonto.

\- Pero soy tú tonto- volvió a decir el consiguiendo que la mujer se colorara un poco más.

La chica vio esa escena, entre celosa y conmovida. Ella tenía una relación encantadora con Tom, pero para nada eran como ellos, con Ruberiot y la bufón, de quien luego tendría que preguntar el nombre, se podía sentir el romance en el aire, era algo envidiable, más cuando ambos estaban en una línea de trabajo que requería ocultar y falsificar sus emociones.

\- Son lindos…- susurró para sí misma viendo cómo se acercaban y comenzaban a besarse, motivo por el cual aparto la mirada- _Creo que ya vi suficiente._

\- Aw… estás enamorado de mi- logró oír de nuevo a la mujer, tratando de burlarse- que embarazoso.

\- Llevamos saliendo ya un año, y estamos comprometidos- le dijo el sujeto mostrando los anillos en sus dedos.

\- ¡Aun así!- volvió a decir ella, claramente ocultando su vergüenza.

Y Star casi cae de la pared ante tal noticia. Pensaba que esos dos se odiaban a muerte por cómo se habían comportado mientras Marco estuvo ahí y por lo que le habían contado, ninguno se llevaba bien… Siempre estaban discutiendo sobre quién era el mejor, quien tenía el mejor salario… sobre quien era más molesto en las mañanas, quien no limpiaba la cocina… quien tenía malos hábitos de higiene...

 **Si lo pensaba en retrospectiva, solo discutían cosas de parejas.**

\- _Me siento tan estúpida_ \- pensó golpeándose la frente con la palma de la mano por ser tan ciega.

\- ¿Ya pensaste en los invitados de la boda?- volvió a hablar la bufón.

 **En verdad debía conocer su nombre pronto.**

\- Pues nuestros padres están invitados, claro está, igualmente planeaba llamar a unos antiguos camaradas del grupo donde comencé como músico- comenzó a enumerar con los dedos- también contacte con tu profesor de artes y con tus amigas de tu aldea natal.

\- ¡Pensaste en todos!- le dijo ella con una sonrisa.

\- Je, solo en unos cuantos…- entonces Ruberiot miro al cielo- también quería invitar a Marco ¿Sabes?

\- La verdad me agrada la idea- le mujer al igual que él dirigió su vista al basto manto rosáceo sobre sus cabezas- esta boda no sería tan pronto de no ser por él.

\- Tienes razón.

\- _¿A qué se refieren?_ \- preguntó la rubia en su mente tratando de escuchar un poco mejor ante la mención de ese dato.

\- De no ser por él, nunca te habrías armado de valor para pedirme matrimonio, había llegado a pensar que yo tendría que pedírtelo a ti Ruby- continuo con sus provocaciones la mujer de la pareja.

\- Si, la verdad tenía miedo de lo que podrías llegar a pensar si hacía esa pregunta…- entonces el joven pelirrojo posó sus ojos verdes en su instrumento, comenzando a tocar una suave melodía- pero él me hizo entender que si lo de Toffe había pasado tan rápido… podía pasar cualquier otra cosa en cualquier otro momento.

Oh, Star aun recordaba la destrucción que había causado ese lagarto en el cuerpo de Ludo en solo un par de días, la verdad odiaba esa escena de sus recuerdos.

\- Cuando se enteró de lo nuestro y me pregunto por qué no te había pedido que te casaras conmigo, mi respuesta fue que no estaba realmente listo para esto…- siguió el hombre- pero entonces Marco me dijo "Si no estás listo ahora ¿Cuándo lo estarás, en una semana, un mes, un año, o cuando ya sea demasiado tarde y la hallas perdido por tus inseguridades?"- entonces el hombre rio- me dijo que él ya tenía demasiado de eso y que se arrepentía, además me aconsejó que yo no tuviera motivos para arrepentirme.

\- De verdad que es un buen chico ¿No?- la bufón recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro de su pareja- ¿Por qué no lo hemos invitado aun?

\- Pues…- entonces la rubia gano más interés al ver la cara del joven hombre llena de incertidumbre.

\- Puedes decirme Rudy.

\- No me digas así…- le pidió antes de suspirar- de invitar a Marco, sería lo mismo que invitar a la princesa- soltó por fin el pelirrojo.

\- ¿Y?

\- Ella me odia.

\- Cierto.

Entonces Star se sintió bastante culpable, puesto que era verdad, bueno, no tanto, pero era bastante acertado a la realidad. No odiaba a Ruberiot, pero si tuviera que elegir entre estar o no estar en los mismos diez kilómetros que él, elegiría lo segundo.

 **El día de la canción seguía molestándola.**

\- _Lo siento por ti Ruberiot…_ \- se disculpó en su cabeza, no quería que llegasen a enterarse de su presencia.

\- Dejando de lado el asunto de Marco, al que sabemos invitaremos- con esa intervención, Star ya podía saber que esa mujer había interrumpido sus pensamientos en demasiadas ocasiones- ¿Qué hay con tú otro asunto, ella vendrá?

\- ¿Quién?- regresó la duda el Juglar.

\- Sabes de quien habló- le soltó en tono severo ella- ¿Qué hay de tu hermanita Ruby, vendrá a la boda?

\- _¡¿Ruberiot tiene una hermana?!_

Ese pensamiento casi la hace caer. Si bien no le agradaba el joven músico, y la información no era realmente imposible, el oírlo abruptamente le resultaba… sorpresivo. Puesto que generalmente en Mewni, era raro que nacieran dos hijos en familias que no eran nobles.

\- Ah… te referías a ella…- El joven hombre se rasco el cuello incomodo- pues, iba a enviarle una invitación, pero quería verla en persona, por desgracia me entere que había salido a hacer unos recados y no regresaría hasta dentro de una semana, así que no he podido invitarla realmente.

\- Eres tan atento con mis asuntos familiares que me sorprende que descuides así los tuyos- soltó ella decepcionada antes de liberar un suspiro- ¿Quieres que venga?

\- ¡Por supuesto que quiero!- dijo él con un entusiasmo que no se había presentado en toda la conversación- quiero que este ahí… pero no hemos hablado en dos años… la verdad no sé si ella quiera estar ahí…

\- Ruby, es tu hermana, la chica que me has dicho era tú mejor amiga, si algo de eso queda, seguramente querrá estar ahí- le aseguró dándole un beso en la mejilla- solo tienes que invitarla.

\- … Supongo que tienes razón…

\- Siempre la tengo.

\- No me tienes a responder eso- entonces el hombre se levantó- será mejor que volvamos al trabajo, ya nos hemos perdido bastante.

\- Si, tienes razón- ella se paró de un salto y se puso de puntillas, dándole un caso beso en los labios al hombre antes comenzar a correr- ¡Nos vemos esta noche para terminar el resto de los detalles!

\- ¡Claro!- regresó gritó él, corriendo en la dirección contraria- ¡También hay que hablar sobre cuántos hijos tendremos para buscar una casa!

\- ¡Eso es pensar demasiado a futuro Ruberiot, aún no sé si quiero tener hijos!

Y Star se quedó sola, sentada sobre el muro, siendo testigo de una conversación que no debía escuchar.

\- Estoy… feliz por ellos- dijo por fin.

No sabía realmente que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Escucharles hablar a esos dos había sido algo raro, pero entretenido, se había fascinado por el dinamismo de su relación que antes consideraba disfuncional, había quedado atraída por la confianza que se tenían el uno al otro en cosas tan triviales e importantes como las pocas que habían mencionado en esa charla, pero lo que realmente la había afectado era…

 **Que ellos podían hablar con libertad de su futuro**.

No habían dicho mucho, de hecho, podría considerarse que no dijeron nada, pero ella había tenido una cierta… "epifanía". Ella no tenía derecho sobre su futuro, si, iba a gobernar a Mewni a su modo, pero la cosa estaba en eso.

 **Iba a gobernar, quisiera o no.**

Había gente ahí fuera que estaba obsesionada con el poder, con el tronó, pero ella no era una de esas, se había propuesto ser la mejor reina posible, y no se retractaba de su decisión, pero luego de escuchar eso, se sentía un poco…

 **Triste.**

Ella no podía hablar de comprar una casa, pues siempre tendría que vivir en el palacio, no podía decir si quería o no quería tener hijos ya que estaba obligada a seguir con el linaje real, tampoco podría hablar con su marido sobre cosas triviales como lo era pasear con otras parejas, o si llevar a su hijo a la escuela, todo eso estaba decidido de ante mano, todo eso ya estaba tallado en su futuro.

\- Yo no tengo elección…- se dijo sintiendo como se asfixiaba por un momento.

 **Así debió sentirse Eclipsa.**

Una presión abrumadora de la expectación sobre ti, una imagen de una jaula y cadenas hechas del status quo* impidiéndote seguir el camino que quieres seguir. Era horrible…

\- Pero es el camino que elegí seguir…- se dijo con resolución.

Saltó del muro, dispuesta a regresar a la sala donde estaba al principio. Esa pequeña revelación la había llevado a entender que no podía escapar de eso tampoco, al menos por el momento, más al cruzar una esquina de los pasillo se topó de golpe con la mimo.

\- ¡Ah!- casi cae de no ser porque logró sujetarse de una pared- ¡Mimo, por favor! Trata no aparecer así…- le dijo recobrando la compostura- ¿Qué necesitas?

La mujer solo sonrió, enigmática como siempre tendiéndole un sobre, al momento en que lo tomó, la joven dama le dedico una reverencia antes marcharse, dejándola igual de confundida que en todas sus interacciones. Espabilo un poco y vio el sobre, llevándose una sorpresa.

\- "Invitación para la princesa Star Butterfly y un acompañante a la boda del Juglar Ruberiot y…"- leyó en voz alta antes de ser interrumpida.

\- ¡Star, más vale que regreses de inmediato a la oficina!- era su madre, magnifico.

\- ¡Si mamá!

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Con Zane y Mina._**

\- ¡¿Por qué?!

La mujer estaba tendida en el suelo, sin su transformación, inmovilizada con Zane sobre ella, deteniendo sus brazos y sus piernas con los propios.

 **Y claro, el lugar enteró era un completo caos.**

Los arboles estaban sacados de raíz, el suelo había sido quemado hasta volverse prácticamente piedra volcánica, las montañas y colinas ahora tenía grietas y aberturas que podrían compararse con abismos y riscos. La batalla había sido dura o, al menos eso era lo que daba a entender el terreno.

\- ¡¿Por qué no puedo acabarte?!- seguía gritando la de coletas- ¡Se supone que soy la más fuerte, la mayor guerra de la historia de Mewni, la asesina de monstruos, la protectora de la reina Moon!

\- _Mina… ¿Qué te paso?_ \- fue lo único que cruzó por la mente de Zane mientras la mujer seguía divagando.

\- ¡Te odio!- le gritó ella por fin, soltando algunas lágrimas- tú existencia… solo dice que ya no soy la más fuerte…

\- Oh Mina…- él suspiro acercando su rostros- en honor a lo que alguna vez tuvimos… voy a sacarte de ese sufrimiento que veo en tus ojos…

\- ¿Lo que alguna vez tuvimos?- repitió ella irónica- no te conozco…

\- En eso te equivocas Mina- le dijo acercándose, y entonces cambio los tonos de su voz- porque tú solías amarme tanto como yo te amaba a ti...- terminó por decir con esa voz que había conmovido a Moon logrando que la de cabello largo abriera los ojos.

\- Ann…

Y entonces la beso, con ternura. Y la mente de Mina si nublo hasta caer en la inconsciencia, más su cuerpo brillo, con una luz cálida de color esmeralda, sus heridas se cerraron y como si fuera una simple mancha una gran cantidad de oscuridad verdosa salió de cuerpo cual humo.

\- Toffe…- susurró por fin Zane al separarse del rostro de la mujer, notándola inconsciente- fuiste tan asqueroso como para jugar con su cordura, lagarto enfermo…

Con un chasquido arreglo las ropas de la chica, las cuales se habían desgarrado. Se miró a sí mismo, no había tomado daño alguno excepto por unas cuantas quemaduras en su atuendo y varios moretones que tardarían un poco en sanar. Chasqueo los dedos nuevamente acomodando sus ropas y luego tomo a la mujer en brazos.

\- Supongo que debería ir y ver cómo les va a los chicos- dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar de regresó por donde había llegado- _Me pregunto si ya le habrán conocido…_ \- pensó mientras la luna comenzaba a descender del cielo- En Mewni debe ser alrededor de medio día… y con esos dos debe estar anocheciendo…

El solo suspiro viendo el amanecer de un sol azul. Esa dimensión no era para nada similar a Mewni, la tierra o donde había dejado a Marco y a Higgs, las plantas comenzaron a crecer en la tierra quemada, brillando cuales diamantes a la luz azulada del cuerpo celeste, el cielo de un blanco impoluto solo hizo la escena más hermosa.

\- Tendré que regresar en algún otro momento…

\- Mmm… Ann…- dijo entre sueños la chica en sus brazos, acurrucándose un poco más.

\- Descansa por fin Mina, libre de las garras de ese lagarto…- le susurró mientras volvía a caminar.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Con Marco y Higgs._**

El día estaba cerca de terminar… pero por desgracia, el enfrentamiento entre los dos adolescentes no. Ambos presentaban cortes ligeros moretones y raspones, inclusive sus respiraciones, las cuales habían aprendido a dominar estaban dispersas, no tenían control alguno sobre su ritmo cardiaco, estaban borde del agotamiento, y aun así.

 **Seguían desafiándose.**

Higgs ataco con un golpe vertical el cual Marco bloqueó para contratacar con una patada de la cual la chica no pudo defenderse, más antes de que pudiera perder el equilibrio por completo, uso una mano y sujeto por el talón al chico, aprovechando el impulso del golpe, lo jalo hasta hacerlo pasar por encima de ella, estampándolo junto consigo al suelo.

\- Demonios…- gruñó él poniendo distancia entre ellos y recobrando la postura.

Ella lo imitó, estaba exhausta, pero ni loca lo dejaría ganar. Ambos se miraron de nuevo, sabiendo que solo les quedaba un golpe. Por lo que, hicieron caso omiso a su fatiga, y respiraron lentamente, llenando sus pulmones aire.

 **Preparándose para darlo todo.**

Sus mentes se calmaron, todo se volvió negro, menos su oponente, no sentían rabia, no sentían felicidad, no había nada más que su rival delate de ellos. Y ambos saltaron al mismo tiempo, vislumbrando una línea casi imperceptible que los guiaba al área que debían golpear, o eso era lo que les gritaban sus respectivos instintos.

\- _¡Te tengo!_ \- pensaron ambos a punto de golpearse.

\- ¡Bien, fue suficiente!

Y con esa voz ambos se detuvieron de golpe.

\- ¿Qué…?- dijo primero Higgs.

\- ¿…Demonios?- terminó la frase Marco.

La vara de él estaba rozando la vena carótida del cuello de ella, mientras que la pelirroja tenía la punta de la suya justo en el centro de las cejas del moreno.

 **Pero eso no era lo más sorprendente del asunto.**

Delante de los adolescentes había una pequeña criatura, de complexión humana, con un vestido vaporoso que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, y si bien tenía las curvas de una mujer, ambos adolescentes podían apreciar con claridad que carecía de algún tipo de sexo, su cara era joven y tranquila al mismo tiempo que sería y estricta con un par de alas brillantes batiéndose a una velocidad anormal en su espalda.

\- Me han dado un buen espectáculo, los felicito, es raro ver que alguien me impresione lo suficiente como para mostrarme en este plano, bravo- les dijo el ser con una sonrisa- no se preocupen si no pueden hablar o moverse, es natural cuando he detenido el tiempo de sus cuerpos.

\- _¿El tiempo de nuestros cuerpos?_ \- preguntaron ambos en sus cabezas, verificando que eran incapaces de moverse o pronunciar palabra alguna.

\- No se sientan mal, es solo que de otro modo nunca habría podido hablarles- el ser se acercó hasta Marco- tú eres sin duda un humano ordinario que llego a ser extraordinario, te felicito, es raro de ver a alguien de tu especie llegar tan lejos, más si descifra que para llamarme se requiere primero meditar, más si lo hace solo por instinto.

El moreno se sintió extraño, era como si esa pequeña entidad mirase más allá sé su alma con sus ojos, completamente azules, sin iris, ni pupila, solo azul.

\- Tú por otro lado- el pequeño se aproximó a Higgs- eres Mewmana, una raza bendecida con cierto grado de resistencia física y una gran intuición para la batalla… es una lástima que parezcas ser la última que de verdad ha explotado ese talento…- el ser le dedico una sonrisa cordial- has hecho bien al elegir este camino.

 **Ambos chicos sintieron un escalofrió en ese momento.**

\- Creo que debería presentarme ya- el ser se alejó de ambos quedando en un lugar donde los dos podían verlo- mi nombres es Ryl, y soy un "pixie".

\- _¿"Pixie"?_ \- pensaron ambos chicos.

\- Los "pixie" somos un tipo de hadas, nos especializamos en la magia del cuerpo y la mente, y, a diferencia de otras hadas, no tenemos cuerpos en el mundo físico, por eso debemos manipular un poco las cosas para poder presentarnos así- entonces su expresión cambio- iré al grano, ustedes fueron traídos aquí por alguien a quien le debo un gran favor, fue en una vida pasada, pero aun así, una deuda es una deuda.

\- _Es alguien que conoció a Zane antes…_ \- fue lo que cruzó por la mente de Marco ante esa nueva información.

\- Él les puso una tarea difícil, sí, pero no es imposible- siguió hablando Ryl- esta tarea solo pueden completarla aquellos que han logrado comprenderse a sí mismos, y ustedes ya han dado el primer paso- comento a modo de felicitación- eso que han hecho al final, es lo que ese hombre llamo "equilibrio", llegaron al punto exacto de su centro, el sitio donde solo esta su verdadera esencia.

\- _El estilo…_ \- pensaron ambos.

\- Es por eso que me mostré- Ryl les volvió a sonreír- es imposible para especies que no controlan la magia dar el próximo paso para comprenderse a sí mismos sin ayuda- les dijo antes de alzar las manos, a pocos centímetros de estas, comenzó a brillar una pequeña luz- por eso yo les daré un mano.

Ambos chicos vieron como esas luces se dividían, quedando cuatro en total, las cuales, entraron en sus ojos, uno en cada uno. Más ninguno sintió dolor o angustia.

\- Esta es una tarea para dos… dos personas que se reconocen, pero no se admiran, que se retan pero no degradan… que se aprecian pero no se quieren… que se desagradan pero no se odian- les dijo- es una tarea para quienes pueden juzgar imparcialmente al otro…

Ambos chicos comenzaron a ver como todo se volvía negro, y como sus cuerpos se adormecían, solo quedando como última muestra de su conciencia, la voz de Ryl.

\- Esta es una tarea en la cual deberían ver a su compañero… y verse a sí mismos… para saber si ya saben quiénes son en verdad- fue lo último que oyeron, antes de regresar a la obscuridad.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Marco…_**

Abrió los ojos lentamente, y se topó con Mewni, más en concreto, una pequeña aldea, al ver a su alrededor, pudo notar que el castillo no se vislumbraba, así que debía ser un lugar lejano, pudo ver a un grupo de gente caminando en la calle animadamente, niños corriendo, y un pozo al centro del lugar.

\- ¿Dónde estoy?- se preguntó, al ver que un chica lo traspaso por completo se sintió asustado y abrumado por parte iguales- ¿Qué…?

\- ¡Otra vez por favor!

\- Ya te dije que estoy cansado…

Miro en la dirección de ese intercambio, y pudo quedar completamente seguro de que no estaban "realmente" en ningún lugar en concretó. Pues delante de él había un joven de cabello pelirrojo corto cargando a una niña pecosa de unos ojos tan brillantes y verdes como esmeraldas, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, y si bien era solo una niña, podía reconocerla a la perfección.

\- Higgs…- y suspiro al compréndelo- Estoy en sus recuerdos…

 **Estaba dentro de las memorias de Higgs.**

Pudo ver la clara felicidad de la chica, y se sintió alegre de que esa niña, por lo menos, fuera feliz e inocente, lo que lo relajo… hasta que comprendió que si él estaba ahí, Higgs estaba husmeando sus memorias.

 **Eso estaba mal, horriblemente mal…**

Pero no le quedaba más que enfrentarlo.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Higgs._**

La chica estaba viendo a un Marco mucho más joven, sin sudadera, y claramente muy nervioso, estaba en algún lugar lleno de otros niños con sus padres, ella podía ver la angustia del pequeño, y como esta aumentaba cuando una mujer se le acerco.

\- Lamento decirte que tus padres no van a presentarse debido a un asunto que ocurrió en el trabajo- fue lo que le dijo antes de irse.

\- Ya veo…

Esa respuesta solo logró que Higgs se sintiera realmente mal por el pobre chico que estaba delante de ella. Y no entendía por qué… hasta que miro el letrero que colgaba a su lado.

 **"Feliz primer día de escuela alumnos, celebración de padres y estudiantes"**

La fecha más abajo, luego de una estimación, supo que marcaba unos diez años antes, por lo que pudo deducir, que ese tal Ryl, de alguna manera la había metido en los recuerdos de Días.

\- Maldita sea…- suspiró al ver que el niño se quedaba fuera del lugar, mientras los demás entraban a pasar el tiempo con sus familias- _La tuvo difícil a su manera…_

Porque podía sentir la tristeza que emitía… y tenía el presentimiento de que iba a sentir mucho más que eso.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Bueno, bueno, ya sabían que esto podría suceder, y quiero dejar en claro que no busco romance entre Marco y Higgs, no soy de historias Harem, no sé, me desesperan, pero dejando de lado eso, ya verán cómo se dan las cosas más adelante._**

 ** _No, Zane no es un mujeriego por si alguien pensó así al leer esto._**

 ** _Recuerden que vivió dos vidas sin recuerdos de la pasada, así que el que hay mantenido una relación con Eclipsa, cosa mencionada antes, y luego, en su otra vida, una con Mina, no quiere decir que en ese momento busque jugar a dos canchas, yo adoro la relación de Eclipsa con su marido, nunca me metería con eso._**

 ** _En fin, ya pronto viene una parte interesante de esta historia y espero con ganas el poder publicarla pronto, no sé, siento que voy a tocar algunos puntos que no se esperan, pero bueno, todo a su tiempo, en los fandoms teorizamos tanto que es probable que ya sepan que se viene._**

 ** _Por cierto, hago mención de algo._**

 ** _Zane es cruel, no lo duden._**

 ** _El personaje de Zane es una "entidad" no, no una persona, es una "entidad" que ha vivido ya tres vidas, de las cuales dos (las pasadas) terminaron en desgracia, también, durante esa vida, fue víctima del sexismo y la discriminación, además de la traición. LA suma de eso, además de sus experiencias en el campo de batalla y contra seres que lo querían muerto han reforzado y debilitado su moral por igual._**

 ** _Zane es sabio, pero a la vez es bastante volátil. Odia a quienes no tienen honor (mercenarios asesinos sin códigos) y no soporta que la gente no reconozca sus méritos (caballeros envidiosos) por eso es oscuro y cruel, tiene detonantes, pronto verán los demás, así que solo esperen, que este personaje es mucho más profundo de lo que creen._**

 ** _Supongo que sería todo, siéntanse libres de comentar, hasta la próxima._**

 ** _Sayonara~ :3_**

 ** _P:D: Gracias por leer hasta aquí XD._**


	15. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14: Misma persona, otra piel

 ** _Marco._**

Asimiló lo que sucedía relativamente rápido, más eso no ayudaba a que las imágenes que tenía en frente fueran más… aceptables. Mewni en el pasado, sin problema. Una población pobre apenas sobreviviendo, podía con eso. Una Higgs nada grosera con encanto femenino y dulzura, eso, sí que no podía creerlo.

\- _Dicen que la gente cambia con el tiempo, pero esta chica era una persona completamente diferente_ \- soló mentalmente con fastidio.

Había visto ya como dos años de la infancia de la chica, y las cosas que le mostraron sus recuerdos eran linda, horribles, deprimentes y algunas pocas, encantadoras.

 **Lo que esperaba de una crianza en un pueblo.**

Higgs había crecido en una casa extraña para Mewni, pues lo padres eran los únicos, según lo dicho por las personas presentes en las memorias de la niña, en tener dos hijos, ya que era muy difícil mantener a más de uno en la comunidad rural de la dimensión. Higgs era cuatro años menor que su hermano.

 **Del cual aún no sabía el nombre, los recuerdos de ella no llegaban tan profundo.**

\- A lo mejor lo tiene bloqueado…- se dijo a si mismo viendo a una pelirroja de ocho años corriendo por las calles del poblado.

La joven Higgs era muy dulce, llena de ternura y cariño, tanto que jugaba con flores y pequeños animales, en su opinión, mil veces mejor que la actual, pero tampoco era como que prefiriese deshacerse de la que conocía.

\- No debo pensar en esto…- se reprendió.

La niña tenía una inusual necesidad de cantar, lo que le resultaba muy adorable, además de entretenido, pues, la voz de Higgs era privilegiada, tal como en la actualidad, pero de niña tenía más… pasión, si debía ponerle un nombre a lo que podía oír en ese momento.

\- _Aunque el que las únicas canciones que conoce sean las de las reinas, es deprimente._

También pudo ver que su madre sufría bastante al igual que su padre. Si bien eran recuerdos separados de lo principal, podía ver como la chica, aunque fuera inconscientemente, notaba como sus padres pasaban días sin comer para alimentarla a ella y a su hermano. Amor paternal en toda su expresión.

\- Higgs es muy fuerte, creo que por esto- reconoció mirando a la chica cantar junto a su hermano en una tarde de invierno.

La pelirroja había crecido en un ambiente rudo y hostil económicamente, muy a diferencia suya, quien había tenido prácticamente todo desde que recordaba, por lo que ahora era capaz de entender un poco mejor la actitud de la chica, tanto la primera vez que la vio como ahora que había convivido con ella tanto tiempo.

\- _Aun así no se justifica la forma en la que me trató_ \- agregó con fastidio.

 **Aun le quedaba bastante por ver de sus recuerdos.**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Higgs_**

Días era un niño mimado, no podía pensar de otro modo. El primer recuerdo que había visto del moreno era sin duda algo triste, puesto que había sido dejado de lado por sus padres en un día especial por un trabajo que al final no había resultado ser importante.

 **Pero era lo único.**

El chico lo había tenido todo, desde una familia realmente amorosa, hasta el sin fin de oportunidades que cualquiera en Mewni habría querido, tenía talento para muchas cosas, aunque odiase admitirlo, era listo, y para el colmo, su actitud era demasiado humilde.

\- Estúpido Díaz con tu vida perfecta- bufó, viendo a un Marco de nueve años tratando de saludar con estilo a la misma chica que había estado persiguiendo desde los cuatro- Patético…

Si lo hubiera conocido antes de que se presentase como escudero, probablemente habrían sido amigos, no podía evitar ese pensamiento, pues, el chico no era tan estúpido como lo había creído cuando lo vio por primera vez, más cuando ponía las cosas en balance, no podía aceptar que ese estúpido niño fuera actualmente, su compañero de entrenamientos.

 **Era inaudito que reconociera a ese imbécil.**

\- Apenas salga de aquí voy a…

\- ¡Jackie!- la interrumpió el joven, salvando a la chica de una caída algo fea de esa cosa que, según había oído, era llamada patineta.

\- … por lo menos sabe que es el sacrificio…- tuvo que aceptar al ver al chico sangrar luego de evitar la caída y que la chica siguiera sin darse cuenta del acto del moreno- oh mi dios…

 **Era un desastre.**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Marco._**

Bien… ya no sabía que decir.

 **Las cosas habían dado un giro.**

A los doce de Higgs, su hermano se había marchado de casa en busca de trabajo cerca del palacio, solo cargando con él un collar con un retrato de sus padres y de ella. La chica se quedó sola, su madre enfermo, y su padre ya había entrado en edad, incapaz de trabajar como era debido.

 **¿Resultado?**

La chica había tenido que comenzar a trabajar. Lo que era difícil, considerando que todas las tareas de la aldea tenían que ver con fuerza física. La pequeña se había literalmente matado de cansancio para llevar comida a casa, para mantener a su madre bien, para que su padre no fuera forzado a hacer más las tareas que le correspondían al haber perdido a su primogénito.

\- _De verdad que eres fuerte Higgs…_ \- pensó al verla tratar de cargar unas cubetas de agua- Aunque eres igualmente terca…- luego la vio rechazar la ayuda de un hombre algo mayor- y orgullosa.

La chica era admirable, pero también era insegura, testaruda e insociable, era tan… tan… tan similar a él a esa edad. Y odiaba admitirlo, pero él, tampoco era de aceptar ayuda a los doce, recordaba cómo se había aislado de sus compañeros de clase por querer ser el mejor alumno, como había destruido toda posible buena relación con sus compañeros de dojo para mejorar en el karate, se había apartado de todos…

\- _Justo como tú creo…_ \- dijo mentalmente con fastidio al ver a la niña recogiendo estiércol de gerricornio- aunque mis tareas eran menos barbáricas.

\- ¡Aldeanos presten su atención ahora!

Esa voz era nueva, pero llegaba aún más clara que todas las demás en las memorias de Higgs. La niña detuvo su tarea para ir a ver la fuente del alboroto, encontrándose con un hombre, obviamente un noble, el sujeto iba al lado del caballero de Higgs.

\- ¿No será que…?

\- ¡Este noble caballero de Mewni ha venido a reclutar a un escudero en su aldea!

\- Lo sabía- susurró para sí mismo el moreno viendo a la joven Higgs apreciando la armadura del protector de Mewni.

Marco vio las pruebas que pusieron para el puesto, sorprendiéndose de que todas fueran cosas triviales como darle comida al hombre de armadura o masajearle los pies. Estaba claro que buscaba más un sirviente que un escudero. Pero las condiciones del puesto eran bastante… ¿Decentes? Comida, techo, educación básica, y una manutención para los familiares.

 **Todo lo que Higgs podía querer.**

Por eso mismo, no le sorprendió ver que la chica conseguía el empleo, no le impacto ver como tuvo que sufrir todo un año hasta sus trece para conseguir hacer todo lo que un escudero tiene que hacer… Por eso se sintió realmente mal de haber juzgado erróneamente a Higgs.

\- Fui un idiota…- se dijo cuando la vio terminar por fin con unas cuarenta espadas- _te has esforzado muchísimo para llegar hasta donde estas._

\- Joven Higgs- le llamó un hombre alto, Marco no lo había visto antes- hay alguien que desea verla.

\- ¿Ah, quien podría querer verme?

\- Dice ser… su hermano.

Y Marco la vio por primera vez desde que llego a esos recuerdos, vacilar.

\- B-Bien… voy enseguida…

\- ¿Tú hermano?- le preguntó a la chica aun cuando sabía que no podía escucharlo.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Higgs._**

Estaba bastante confundida ahora consigo misma. Si bien la vida de Marco había sido fácil, el chico se había empeñado en hacerla difícil, se apartaba de todos con el fin de ser el mejor, se obsesionaba con cosas ridículas como lo eran los "gérmenes", se encerraba dentro de si mismo llegando al punto de mantener a todos lejos, era estúpido, era masoquista…

 **Era ten igual a ella.**

Y eso solo conseguía irritarla. El moreno era un superficial lleno de inseguridades y dudas sin fundamento, era listo, atlético y nada feo, por más que le había costado aceptar eso último, aun cuando no era su tipo, y aun así se aseguraba a si mismo reiteradas veces que no era suficiente, era un completo imbécil.

\- _Solo sigues y sigues fastidiándome Díaz._

 **Y era peor porque se recordaba a sí misma.**

Pero todo comenzó a ser diferente en un instante. Y ella pudo entender muchas cosas que había visto… La llegada de la princesa a su vida.

 **Fue un gran cambio.**

Vio a Marc crecer en los meses que estuvo con ella, como el chico venció gran parte de sus asuntos, como se mantuvo firme ante situaciones que antes lo habrían dejado alejado de todos como en un principio, vio al moreno mejorar, solo un poco, pero mejoró, aunque tampoco iba a obviar toda la ayuda magia que tuvo.

\- Al final sigues sin dar la talla para nada Díaz- soltó ya harta de esos recuerdos.

\- Si quieres las tijeras de vuelta ¡Ven por ellas!

 **Y esa había sido Hekkapoo.**

Y Higgs comenzó a ver pasar los años, sin creer lo que estaba ocurriendo.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Marco._**

Si bien la vida de la pelirroja no había sido fácil en ningún punto. Conocer a su hermano había sido… raro.

\- Luego le preguntare por eso…- suspiro masajeándose el puente de la nariz.

No quería pensar en eso, simplemente era una idea que si bien era importante en ese momento lo llevaba sin cuidado. Luego de la visita de su hermano. Higgs se había vuelto agresiva poco sociable y obsesiva del trabajo.

 **Justo como la recordaba.**

Pero ahora la comprendía, había pasado por demasiado luego de ver ese chico que podía llamar familia. Había sido empujada a la soledad debido a la competitividad de ser escudero, se había encerrado en sí misma con la finalidad de ser fuerte, había hecho tanto… tantas cosas por su familia…

\- Y aun así la perdiste…- susurró Marco sujetando su corazón- … Lo… lo siento tanto Higgs…

Esa memoria era demasiado… la madre de la pelirroja había sufrido aún más por la enfermedad años más tarde, el hermano de la chica no había asistido a su última voluntad ni al funeral, su padre apenas y podía sostenerse a sí mismo, ella había tenido que ser la fuerte, la que no lloró, la que se aseguró de nunca mostrar debilidad.

 **Ella es verdaderamente fuerte.**

\- Y llegamos a esto…- suspiró limpiando sus lágrimas.

Ahora había recuerdos desde que él la conoció, de su primer encuentro en misión compras, de las semanas posteriores donde solo podía seguir trabajando, hasta sus recuerdos con Zane, sus primeras sesiones de entrenamiento, sus competencias estúpidas, sus ridículos retos… y todas sus risas cuando el otro caía…

\- Je… si te ríes mucho- le dijo a la figura de la chica cabalgando detrás de él.

Y todo se detuvo, los recuerdos pararon y poco a poco se desvanecieron en el aire. Hasta dejar únicamente a la personas que protagonizaba todo lo anterior.

\- Hola…- le dijo a la figura de su rival y compañera.

\- Hola…

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Higgs._**

No lo entendía ¿Estaba llorando? No, no podía, no podía dejar que unas simple memorias la conmovieran, menos siendo de Díaz.

 **Pero era tan… triste.**

El chico había vivido más de diez años cazando a un ejército, ¡Diez años! Todo por la promesa que le había hecho a la princesa, todo por unas estúpidas tijeras que realmente no lo valían. Por un amor adolescente había amado y perdido, había luchado y sido vencido para luego regresar y ganar, sacrifico caños de su vida por una promesa.

\- Juventud… sanidad… estabilidad mental… comodidad… familia… amigos…- comenzó a enumerar- lo diste todo… ¿Por una promesa infantil?

 **Era… demasiado…**

Luego vio como al llegar la princesa fue obligado a tirar todo por la borda. Muchos pensarían que era una bendición hacer todo lo que él hizo sin preocuparse por nada al terminar, aprender a pelear, capturar y domar un ciclo dragón, batallar toda una vida… más ella podía verlo en sus ojos. Podía verlo en su voz, podía verlo en como reaccionaba al final de cada "aventura" con la rubia… pero más que nada…

 **Lo veía en esas noches de insomnio que enfrentaba con demasiad frecuencia.**

Había perdido su honor como guerrero al huir de ese modo de la edad, había perdido su valor como hombre al elegir regresar a ese mundo como un niño… pero más que nada había abandonado voluntariamente su dignidad y a una mujer que realmente lo amaba por una chica…

\- … Que al final te supero con facilidad…- termino por decir cuando llego a los recuerdos donde el moreno se mudó a Mewni- tampoco eres un santo… tenías a otra chica detrás de ti imbécil.

Los recuerdos de Jackie, eran sin duda muchos, pero sin peso ni significado como pudo ver… pero los de Star, los de la princesa eran demasiado densos, en solo un año había llegado a cada minúsculo rincón de su ser y ella lo sabía solo con ver un poco sus memorias… Marco lo daba todo por una causa perdida que se empeñaba en negar, se había dado a si mismo por algo que final no pudo tener, lo había dado todo solo para decepcionarse al final del camino.

\- Eres igual de desgraciado que yo…- tuvo que aceptar, viendo al chico en su primer día de entrenamiento con Zane- te debo una disculpa… que horror.

Se limpió las pocas lágrimas que le quedaban y sonrió, orgullosa, pues el chico se había encontrado a si mismo una vez más y aún no lo sabía, el entrenar con Zane, el enfrentarla a ella, el ir poco a poco aceptando lo que pasaba entre él y la rubia, y ser lo bastante fuerte como para no caer ante las emociones sino que las retenía… era…

\- Admirable…- terminó por decir un poco conmovida.

Y todo se detuvo, los recuerdos desaparecieron gradualmente, dejando al chico parado frente a ella, sonriéndole, entre orgullos y conmovido, la misma expresión que ella tenía seguramente, eso había sido ridículo, molesto y… revelador.

\- Hola- le dijo él, y ella quiso carcajearse.

\- Hola- más solo pudo responder…

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Marco y Higgs._**

Estaban uno delante del otro en un espacio de blanco puro, ambos sin moverse, solo habiéndose saludado, y luego de un par de minutos de silencio, no pudieron sino reír, carcajadas que usaban para no llorar, carcajadas que los ayudaban a sobrellevar todos esos sentimientos de penas, felicidad, orgullo y admiración que sentían por el otro.

\- L-lo siento… Díaz- habló ella primero, claro, se lo había propuesto.

\- ¿P-por q-qué…?- la contestación era dificultosa, las risas apenas estaban parando.

\- Por... por todo…- le dijo, y sin querer algunas lágrimas comenzaron a salir- por… todo… Díaz…

\- Y-yo…- y entonces el también las dejo salir, sintiéndose libre de un peso que no sabía que tenía- yo igual… Higgs…

\- Parece que ya tienen el truco ¿No es así?- Habló una nueva voz.

Ambos miraron arriba, en medio de ellos, flotando a dos metros sobre sus cabezas, estaba Ryl, sonriendo de un modo enigmático.

\- ¿Eso fue para…?- preguntó la chica limpiando las gotas salinas de su rostro.

\- ¿Aun no lo entienden?- regresó al duda el hada desilusionado.

\- Era para comprendernos a nosotros mismos... a fondo ¿No?- comentó el chico con una sonrisa.

\- Oh, el terrícola lo entiende- Ryl se acercó y le palmeó la cabeza- chico listo.

\- Esperen- la pelirroja se acercó hasta donde estaban los otros dos- No entiendo ¿Si el punto era comprendernos a nosotros mismos, por qué vimos los recuerdos del otro?

\- Los humanos y Mewmanos son divertidos- Ryl se acercó hasta ella- ¿Si te preguntan por diez fallas que tengas, puedes decirlas pronto verdad?

Ambos tuvieron que sentir.

\- Pero si alguien te preguntar por Diez cosas positivas que decir de ti mismo, entonces es más difícil ¿O no?- ambos tuvieron que volver a sentir- los seres como ustedes son capaces de ver con extrema facilidad las cosas buenas y malas en los demás pero no en ustedes mismos…

\- ¿Por eso nos haces ver a alguien más?- preguntó Marco.

\- Es por eso que los hice ver a alguien similar a ustedes- contestó el hada- ¿O no se dieron cuenta de que tan similares son?

Ambos se vieron a los ojos, a punto de negar cualquier tipo de similitud entre ellos… y entonces recordaron.

 **Todas esas cosas que vieron en el otro.**

Ambos eran tercos, ambos habían luchado para decepcionarse al final, ambos se habían recluido, ambos se habían matado para mejorar… ambos se habían destruido y reconstruido una cantidad de veces increíbles para probarse a sí mismos y a los demás que valían la pena.

 **Y comenzaron a reír.**

\- Parece ser que si lo notaron- Ryl rio un poco con ellos antes de ponerse a una distancia media.

\- Es… ridículo, lo parecidos que somos- dijo Higgs mirando al hada.

\- Me alegra que les cause gracia- el ser mágico entonces alzo sus manos- ya han terminado la fase dos para conocerse.

\- ¿Ya?- preguntó el moreno.

\- Sí- Ryl entonces cerró los ojos- para conocerse verdaderamente a sí mismos deben verse fuera de sí, y aun así ser capaces de entender su esencia, tanto en ustedes como en los demás.

\- Eso solo se logra si entiendes por completo a otra persona similar a ti- agregó el chico.

\- Por eso no se puede lograr sin magia… o con alguien que ha vivido toda la vida contigo- dijo luego Higgs.

\- Me temo que la segunda es errónea pelirroja- Ryl negó con la cabeza- cuando conoces a una persona de toda la vida, tus emociones nublan tu juicio sobre ella, ya sea el odio o el amor, la amistad o la desdicha… nada te deja verla como realmente es…

\- Por eso fuimos nosotros dos traídos aquí- Marco sonrió- no hay afecto real…

\- Ni odio real- agregó Higgs con una sonrisa mientras negaba con los ojos cerrados, solo para abrirlos y ver al hada- Somos dos personas similares, que no tiene emociones que nublen el juico del otro…

\- Por eso pudimos hacer esto.

\- Correcto- Entonces Ryl abrió sus ojos, ahora, en lugar de azules, eran blancos de sobras azuladas- ahora han alcanzado nuevos límites, porque quien se conoce a si mismo reconoce su fortalezas y debilidades y aprende la formas de ir a través de ellas.

La luz comenzó a cegarlos, y ambos estuvieron delate del otro de nuevo, sintieron de regreso sus cuerpos, el cansancio, la respiración agitaba, el peso de sus varas de madera, el suelo bajo sus pies.

\- Antes de que regresen de nuevo, les tengo un regalo- el ser de luz chasqueo los dedos y ambos sintieron un cambio, pero no en ellos- les sugiero que se detengan cuando el tiempo regrese… y saluden a ese idiota de mi parte.

Y desapareció, ambos chicos sintieron el paso del tiempo volver lentamente y entonces comenzaron a parar sus ataques.

\- Wow…- soltaron ambos alejándose.

Marco miraba sus manos incrédulo, donde antes estaba su vara de madera, ahora estaba nada más ni menos que su espada, la misma que antes había portado en su vida cazando a las Hekkapoo.

\- El Choppo…- y aunque el arma era la misma… se sentía diferente- _¿Por qué…?_

\- ¡Esto es genial!

Higgs, a diferencia suya tenía una especie de bastón de metal, podía ver por como lo mía que era ligero, era completamente rojo, brillante y con una especie de anillo en el centro donde cabían una mano junto a la otra a la perfección, la chica estaba usándolo sin problemas, girándolo como si fuese la misma vara de siempre.

\- ¿Qué hará esto?- se preguntó la chica girando una parte que parecía separa del resto, logrando que los extremos exteriores al anillo se transformaran casi inmediatamente en filosas cuchillas cual espada- Cool…

\- Realmente es algo…- soltó el chico, ganándose una mirada de parte de ella.

\- ¿Tú solo conseguiste una espada cualquiera?- se burló mientras volvía a girar el anillo y regresando las cuchillas a la forma cilíndrica que tenían en un principio- que triste…

\- ¿Tú crees?

Marco entonces abanico con la espada a si lateral, el aire que emitió gracias a ese movimiento termino por dejar una cortada en la roca que estaba en su trayectoria, logrando posteriormente cortarla.

\- Wow… me retracto, gran espada- la chica alzo la mano libre en son de paz, sonriendo divertida- Me sorprende que te dieran tu antigua espada y no algo nuevo como a mí.

\- Si… pensé que te darían ese cuchillo con el que te encariñaste.

\- ¡¿Qué tanto viste de mis recuerdos Díaz?!

\- Lo suficiente al parecer.

Ambo se vieron desafiantes antes de reír ¿Y cómo no? Se conocían a la perfección ahora.

\- Esto es ridículo- soltó Higgs viendo al horizonte- el terrícola sabe toda mi vida, grandioso.

\- Calla ya, obsesiva- Marco entonces miro a la pared- ¡Higgs mira!

\- ¡¿Qué?!- soltó alarmada.

\- El oricalco…

Ambos vieron el lugar donde se suponía debía estar el metal, solo para toparse con un cráter vacio, los dos se acercaron y pudieron ver que había unas palabras grabadas en el interior.

 _Chicos, use este metal para forjar el arma de la Mewmana_

 _Además de reforzar la del terrícola._

 _Espero les gusten, con amor_

 _Ryl._

\- Así que a esto se refería Zane…- dijo Marco tirando al suelo- el metal no era la tarea, era el premio.

\- El imbécil pudo darnos más pistas- se quejó ella tirándose y usando la espalda de él como apoyo para la propia- lo habríamos resuelto antes.

\- Creo que si nos hubiera dicho la prueba no habría tenido sentido- comentó divertido el moreno antes de ver al cielo, la paz llenó el ambiente, tranquilizándolos- hey.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Sobre la situación con tu hermano… sé que no debo meterme pero…

\- Tienes razón, no debes meterte… Marco- le dijo ella- pero entiendo lo que tratas… si alguna vez tengo las ganas de hablar, serás el primero al que busque… así que prepárate para eso…

\- Claro…

\- Y si necesitas alguien con quien hablar de la princesa- ella sintió al chico tensarse- tranquilo, no le diré a nadie… solo te digo que igual, puedes hablar conmigo si lo necesitas…

\- Ya veo…- los dos adolescentes mantuvieron el silencio- ¿Esto quiere decir que somos amigos?

\- No presionemos las cosas- contestó ella con una risa irónica- por ahora… somos camaradas.

\- Me parece bien…

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Zane._**

Llevaba horas caminando con Mina a cuestas, el cruzar dimensiones había sido fácil, pero el subir la montaña con una persona en la espalda estaba molestándole. Solo esperaba que los chicos ya hubieran terminado con la tarea que les había dejado.

 **Tenían futuro, espera que lo lograran.**

\- ¿Qué tenemos aquí?- dijo con algo de alegría en su voz.

Ambos adolescentes estaban dormidos, apoyados en la espalda del otro, como compañeros, confiando en que podían defenderse. El fuego estaba encendido, alumbrando el claro bajo el cielo estrellado, pero lo que capturo su atención fue otra cosa.

\- Así que si lo lograron ¿Eh?

Zane sonrió aún más al ver la espada dual clavada en el suelo, junto a una katana de empuñadura negra y estilo de dragón en oro. Lo habían conseguido, y no podía estar más orgulloso de ellos.

\- Ja… sabía que valían la pena.

 **Ya se los diría en la mañana.**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Bueno, bueno, bueno ¿Qué les pareció? Sé que muchos estarían esperando algo más, pero la verdad, siento que este capítulo en especial es importante, ya que siempre estoy haciendo saltos generales entre todos los personajes, esta vez quise darles su tiempo a las cosas importantes de estos dos, ya ven que ahora tienen armas, armas de verdad, ya pronto voy a comenzar un arco dedicado a las actividades de Meteora, y dentro de poco van a dejar de ver a Higgs._**

 ** _Sep, acepto tomatazos por eso._**

 ** _Sé que algunos pudieron haberle agarrado algo de cariño a la Higgs a que le estoy dando vida, aún más luego de su historia, pero como dije antes, no hay Higgsco, así que ella se tomara un descanso para matar las ansias que puedan haber de leer a estos dos (además que la necesito fuera para el avance de esta historia) pero tranquilos que regresara._**

 ** _Pronto voy a introducir algo que puede considerarse una teoría loca de fan, pero eso soy, no hay porque negarlo cierto. Como siempre pueden dejar sus comentarios diciendo lo que piensan, siempre ayudan a mejorar las críticas, o por lo menos a mí me ayudan._**

 ** _Eso sería todo._**

 ** _Solo quiero hacerles dos preguntas a mis queridos lectores._**

 ** _¿Qué les pareció el personaje de Ryl? No sé, estoy en duda de su aceptación._**

 ** _¿Alguien más se decepciono con el hecho de que la espada de Marco se llame "El Choppo"? No sé, siento que es un nombre que mato el potencial, pero bueno, no soy el escritor de la serie, ellos sabrán._**

 ** _Sayonara~ :3_**


	16. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15: Tanto tiempo…

 ** _Castillo de Mewni._**

\- ¿Segura que está bien sola princesa?

\- Si, si, si, no necesito ayuda con esto.

La sirvienta suspiro entre decepcionada y preocupada. La joven rubia no había permitido el paso de ninguno de los miembros del personal a sus aposentos o los de su escudero desde hacía dos días. La misma se había empeñado en decir que, a falta de algo más "interesante" que hacer, limpiaría ambas habitaciones.

 **La suya no era problema, pero la de su amigo…**

\- Esto sigue sin convencerme del todo…- suspiró la mujer marchándose.

Star por su parte estaba batallando contra la mugre que se ocultaba en las repisas altas de la habitación. Marco era solo un poco más alto que ella, y aun así, él limpiaba esos lugares en la tierra sin ningún inconveniente. Y llegado a ese punto de frustración, apostaba a que el chico tenía algún tipo de truco sucio y asqueroso para esa tarea.

\- _¡¿Cómo haces esto Marco Díaz?!_ \- gritó mentalmente exasperada tirándose en la cama, consiguiendo que la vibración tirase una fotografía en la almohada- ¿Ah?

Era curiosamente una fotografía que se habían tomado en uno de esos tantos días en la tierra, no de cabina, era una foto de ellos sonriendo a la cámara durante un picnic. No pudo evitar la sonrisa al recordar esos días pacíficos donde su mayor preocupación era como vencer a ludo.

\- Ha sido mucho tiempo desde entonces ¿Verdad?

Mucho tiempo desde que comenzó a importarle realmente su amigo terrícola… Con una sacudida de cabeza colocó la foto donde ella creía estaba antes y siguió con la limpieza del suelo. Y jamás lo admitiría, pero quería hacer eso, solo para sentirse un poco más cerca de Marco otra vez…

 **Quería que fueran amigos como antes…**

\- Es demasiado pedir…- se dijo a si misma con una sonrisa saliendo del lugar.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Con Marco, Higgs y Zane._**

\- Aun no puedo creer que este aquí.

\- ¿Cómo es que no nos dijiste para ayudarte?

\- Cállense los dos.

Zane estaba, literalmente, harto de sus alumnos. No iba a negar lo orgulloso que estaba de que fueran reconocidos por Ryl, tampoco iba a quejase del hecho de que sus armas de Oricalco les subieran un poco el ego, se merecían eso. Pero no estaba dispuesto a aceptar más preguntas sobre…

\- ¿Qué tan fuerte es Mina Loveberry en verdad?- bien, Higgs colmó el vaso.

\- No quiero oír ni una sola palabra más hasta llegar al castillo- le dijo libreando una presión mágica.

Se supone que solo era para intimidar a enemigos en batalla ya que mareaba al oponente y generaba miedo.

 **Pero en esos momentos de verdad que necesita un descanso.**

\- ¿Entendido?

\- S-Si…- le dijeron ambos.

\- Gracias.

Los chicos no entendían nada de lo que había pasado, pero optaron por no preguntar más sobre cómo y dónde había conseguido Zane a la mujer que ahora estaba descansando en sus brazos mientras cabalgaban de regresó a Mewni.

\- El viaje parece haber sido más corto de regreso ¿No?- comentó la chica en voz baja, si bien no quería molestar a Zane, necesitaba distraerse del dolor que le generaba ir en ese animal.

\- Si… creo que Zane esta vez uso magia para acercarnos… de cualquier modo teníamos menos tiempo esta vez.

El día que despertaron y presumieron sus nuevas armas al moreno este solo les sonrió diciendo que estaba orgulloso de ambos… palabras que calaron muy profundo en los dos adolescentes, aunque no lo dijeran en voz alta… pero el hecho de luego ver a una inconsciente Mina Loveberry junto a la fogata se llevó toda su atención.

 **¿Cómo no podría? Sería la verdadera cuestión.**

Solo consiguieron sacarle al mayor que su captura había sido el encargo de Moon y que por eso estaba ella ahí. Luego el mayor simplemente les había dado el día para empacar y descansar un poco ya que tenían que volver a Mewni. Y acataron la orden… haciendo demasiadas preguntas, al parecer.

\- Ugh…- murmuró la pelirroja al pasar por un pedazo del terreno deformado por las lluvias.

\- Pásame las riendas y trata de reacomodarte- le dijo el chico.

Ella lo hizo sin mirar, al igual que él al momento de hacer la petición. En esos últimos dos días habían dejado de sorprenderse por lo fácil que les resultaba leerse mutuamente. Si bien solo habían visto los recuerdos del otro, no recordaban gran cosa, eran fragmentos extraviados en su subconsciente… pero había algo, algo nuevo.

 **Una especie de conexión.**

Pero no una que se presentase en amistad, ni mucho menos algo mágico. Marco sabía que sentiría si lo hubieran unido a Higgs de por vida.

 **La idea lo aterraba.**

No, lo que él sentía en ella y lo que ella podía sentir en él era una especie de… sincronía. A un nivel inconsciente podían saber los movimientos del otro, en las pocas prácticas que habían tenido no habían conseguido conectar ni un solo golpe, aun cuando llegaba a ver nuevamente esas líneas imperceptibles del "Estilo". Ambos podían casi vislumbrar un fantasma de sí mismos y del otro a la hora de la pelea.

 **Algo extraño.**

Zane les dijo que eso era normal, lo había llamado "Eco", les explico que cuando se llega al punto en que se puede percibir la línea del "Estilo", si se conocía bien al oponente se podía reaccionar a su próximo movimiento tan rápido que la mente al no poder seguir el ritmo del cuerpo, generaba alguna forma de comprenderlo y así asimilarlo.

\- Aun así no le veo sentido…- termino por suspirar el moreno más joven.

\- ¿Sigues pensando en el "Eco"?- le soltó Higgs con gracia ya más cómoda en la silla de montar y retomando las riendas- Zane ya dijo que solo era la forma en la que nuestra mente nos enseñaba como reaccionaba nuestro cuerpo, no lo rebusques.

\- ¿Pero, por qué es una proyección del rival?- le dijo el chico con fastidio- si es solo una reacción debería bastar con que el cuerpo se mueva, eso no tiene por qué aparecer.

\- ¿Quieres pensarlo de forma objetiva?

Esa duda fue seguida de un "Eco" para Marco en el cual el brazo de Higgs iba directo a su cara, antes de darse cuenta estaba inclinado hacia atrás en su monstrua la extremidad de la chica delante de su nariz.

\- ¿Por qué fue…?

\- No te moviste tú ¿Verdad?- cortó ella su queja regresando su brazo a su costado- tu cuerpo se movió solo.

\- Si ¿Y eso qué?

\- ¿Qué crees que pasaría si de un segundo a otro estuvieras en una posición completamente diferente y no supieras porque?- le regresó la duda.

\- Pues…- entonces el chico capto el mensaje- me sorprendería… y perdería la concentración.

\- Exacto- Higgs sonrió- el "Eco" es la forma de nuestras mentes de llevarle el "paso" a nuestro cuerpo, pero sería más correcto decir que es la forma en la que nuestra mente se asegura de que podamos seguir pensando con claridad durante el combate.

\- … nunca pensé de eso en esa forma.

\- Es porque te falta cerebro.

\- O quizás porque necesitas uno descompuesto para pensar así, como tú.

\- ¡Hey!

Mientras ambos comenzaban a discutir, Zane sonreía. Habían entendido bien lo que sería el "Eco", estaban creciendo bastante bien. Planeaba hablarles de las propiedades especiales del Oricalco mucho más adelante pero por cómo estaban progresando, quizás deberías decirles en ese momento.

\- ¡El castillo!- más el oportuno gritó de Higgs le detuvo.

\- _Ah… bueno ya habrá tiempo…_ \- pensó divertido al ver a la chica prácticamente saltar del animal para correr a los muros.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Eclipsa._**

Se sentía enferma. No había otra palabra para su situación. Estaba asqueada del encierro, mareada de los guardias y más que nada tenía un repelús gigante a la lastima en los ojos de Moon cuando le hablaba.

\- Necesito salir de aquí…- se dijo a sí misma.

 **Podría jurar que tenía fiebre.**

Pero salir sola no era opción, no importaba en que tan buena forma estuviera, no podía salir del territorio del castillo son magia, o ayuda, si contara con las dos sería feliz, pero Zane no estaba, así que tendría que aguantar hasta su regreso.

\- Ojala y tengas noticias de Meteora…- suspiro tirándose en la cama que había conseguido de parte del mismísimo imbécil de su amigo- cómoda…

Hacía no mucho que tenía esa cama, y la verdad agradecía cada segundo que podía estar en ella. Aun recordaba lo difícil que había sido su vida al irse con su marido, obviamente no cambiaría nada de ello… pero sí que había extrañado esa clase de comodidades.

\- Los monstruos no suelen preocuparse por las camas…- soltó con una risa al recordar como aquel ser bestial se dormía en cualquier lugar de su castillo solo por placer, aun si era sobre rocas solidas u otro mineral fuerte- … como extraño esos días…- termino por suspirar.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Star._**

\- ¿Y ahora qué?

La chica estaba tirada en su habitación, ya sin nada más que hacer, tal había sido su aburrimiento que hasta había practicado como se debe su magia, inclusive el vuelo con su transformación. Ya no se sentía capaz de hacer alguna otra cosa que requiriera esfuerzo mental o algo así.

\- Necesito un cambio…- gruñó.

\- Quizás yo pueda ayudarte- dijo una voz.

Se levantó de golpe y apunto su varita al punto de dónde provino la voz, encontrándose con tres ojos mirándola fijamente.

\- ¡Tom!

\- ¿Qué tal?- el demonio le sonrió acercándose y besándola en los labios, ella le correspondió- aburrida por lo que veo.

\- Como no te haces una idea- le dijo guardando la varita y pasando sus brazos a su alrededor- necesito algo divertido que hacer.

\- ¿Por qué no vamos a caminar por ahí?

\- Ya recorrí todo el palacio- fue su respuesta- y no tengo ganas de andar por Mewni ahora mismo.

\- Podríamos ir a la playa…

\- No tengo ganas de tener arena encima.

\- Mmm, eso también descarta el carro de salchichas…- dijo Tom con una sonrisa conciliadora- ¿Dimensión prisma?

\- … Quizás, pero no ahora- le dijo apretando un poco más el abrazo- solo quedémonos así un poco más.

\- Como digas- le dijo ahora pasando sus manos la espalda de ella.

Ella casi ronroneo ante eso. De verdad que estaba a gusto con Tom, no como su primer noviazgo, ahora podía sentir que él estaba cambiando para ser mejor por ella, había una madurez que no habían tenido antes y que de verdad estaba dando frutos en su relación, no solo le gustaba Tom, se sentía a gusto con él, se sentía segura en sus brazos… estaba bien, realmente bien…

 **¿Entonces porque tenía esa incomodidad dentro de sí?**

\- Star…- no Tom, no hables, no ahora- Star…- por favor, solo quédate callado…- Star…

\- ¿Si?- se dignó a responder de mala gana.

\- Están llamando a la puerta.

Con peores ánimos fue a abrir, dispuesta gritarle a quien quiera que la interrumpiese si no era algo realmente importante.

\- Princesa- una sirvienta, mal comienzo.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- El joven Días y el entrenador de la guardia real Zane han regresado.

 **Nadie dijo que tenía que tener pensamientos absolutos ¿Verdad?**

\- ¡¿De verdad?!- al recibir repetidos asentimientos por parte de la mujer solo sintió la alegría recorrerla.

\- Star…

\- ¡Perdona Tom, voy a salir!

No le dio tiempo a responder solo salió corriendo y bajó las escaleras a toda velocidad ¿Por qué estaba tan feliz? Ni ella podía entenderlo, pero todo su mal humor se había esfumado. Ya en el segundo piso no aguanto y corrió hasta una ventana, salto e invoco a Cloudy, quien amortiguo su caída con su cuerpo. Saltó de Cloudy y siguió corriendo, hasta que por fin pudo vislumbrar una capucha roja de espaldas, y esta vez, verdaderamente sobrepaso su límite.

\- ¡Marco!- soltó a todo pulmón antes de taclearlo, y al sentir la cremallera, supo que el chico se había volteado a tiempo para atraparla.

\- ¡¿Star?!- su voz le llego como música, lo que era raro, demasiado raro.

 **Pero no le importaba.**

\- Bienvenido- le dijo aun en sus brazos ¿Cuándo la había abrazado de vuelta? No tenía ni idea.

\- …Ya regrese…- le contestó, en un tono mucho más calmado y que le hizo sentir un cosquilleo, muy sutil, pero ahí estaba.

Y contrario a lo que esperaba, se sentí… no segura, no cómoda… se sentí bien, en paz, completa ¿Qué podía significar algo tan diferente a Tom? Ambas sensaciones la hacían sentirse tan bien… pero no era capaz de descifrarlas.

\- Creo que deberías soltarme- le escucho decir a Marco.

 **Y fue cuando recuperó la conciencia de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.**

\- ¡Cierto, cierto!- se separó tan rápido como pudo y luego miro a su amigo- lo siento, es que ha sido demasiado aburrido estar aquí los últimos días.

\- Si, eso puedo notarlo- el moreno le sonrió y ella regresó el gesto- perdóname Star, pero por ahora necesito ir a mi habitación, luego de tanto tiempo fuera, necesito un buen baño.

\- Claro, lo entiendo, pero luego tienes que contarme que tal te fue en ese viaje- le comentó con un golpe amistoso al hombro, él le regresó un simple claro y se marchó, y fue cuando ella por fin pudo pensar en esa sensación que tuvo durante el abrazo- _¿Qué demonios fue eso…?_

\- Una chica con el corazón en un lugar y la mente en otro- Suspiro Zane a un par de metros del rubia.

El joven tenía tantas cosas que podría decir sobre lo que pasaba con Star, al fin y al cabo había estado viendo a dos pares de tontos enamorarse ya demasiadas veces. Pero simplemente dejaría las cosas ir a su propio ritmo.

 **Al fin y al cabo era más divertido así.**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Marco._**

El recibimiento de Star lo había tomado por sorpresa, consecutivamente había llegado Tom para proponerle ir a dimensión prisma con la simple idea de jugar un rato ellos tres, y si bien eso lo había impactado, no estaba preparado para que, justo cuando había terminado de darse un baño y vestirse, encontrar a Higgs en su puerta con ropas y lo que seguramente era el sonrojo y la cara más femenina que le había visto hacer desde…

 **Desde nunca, en realidad.**

\- ¿Higgs, que pasa?

\- …- ella tomó mucho aire y entonces, aun con la vergüenza lo miro a los ojos- déjame usar tu baño.

\- …

\- …

\- …

\- …

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡Por Mewni Díaz!- Higgs se abrió paso adentro de la habitación- escucha, si bien la mayoría de nuestros recuerdos han desaparecido de la mente del otro, aun recordamos cosas, por lo menos yo ¿Y tú?

\- No puedo decir que no.

\- Bien… uno de los recuerdos que tengo aun de lo que vi en tu memoria es…- ella miro a otro lado- que tienes un baño con agua caliente.

\- ¿Ah?

\- Lo que oíste- le cortó alzando la mano- en varios de tus recuerdos, pude ver un baño del que salía vapor, aquí en Mewni, los únicos con ese privilegio son los más altos nobles o la propia familia real.

\- No veo el punto aun- soltó tirándose en su cama el moreno.

\- Díaz- Higgs se masajeo el puente de la nariz para no golpearlo, estaba pidiéndole un favor, no podía darse el lujo de herirlo, aunque era probable que no pudiera- viste mis recuerdos.

\- Sí.

\- Eso implica que me viste bañándome aunque sea una vez- el casi se ahoga con su lengua- gracias por la confirmación.

\- Y-yo…

\- No te culpo, yo estuve en la misma situación, estaba fuera de nuestro control, y por lo menos, yo ya no recuerdo nada de lo que vi, así que pronto tu tampoco, si es que no lo olvidaste ya- él aparto la mirada- _aún lo recuerda maldición… ya, un problema a la vez_ \- se calmó antes de seguir- lo que importa es que viste que los únicos baños que he tomado los últimos seis años de mi vida han sido con cubetas de agua helada ¿No?

\- …- el latino pensó en ello detenidamente, y tuvo que aceptar que la chica tenía razón- sí, lo vi.

\- Por eso estoy aquí- Higgs entonces junto sus manos- por favor, si de verdad me consideras tu compañera, déjame tener un baño donde el agua no me queme la piel al contacto y donde no haya mujeres juzgándome por no se musculosa y fornida- entonces hizo algo que Marco no creía ella pudiera hacer.

 **Ojos de cachorrito.**

¿Qué acaso era un poder especial en Mewni? Ojos de cachorrito ¡¿Por qué demonios todos podían hacer ojos de cachorrito?!

\- Bien puedes usar mi baño…- terminó por ceder sin ganas.

\- ¡Sí!- ella literalmente saltó hasta la puerta del mencionado lugar- ¡No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco Díaz!

El portazo fue lo único que pudo escuchar luego, quedando solo en su habitación… con una chica dándose un baño en su… bueno, baño.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Zane_**

Había tenido que usar los pasadizos secretos para cargar con Mina. Solo cuando llego como cuatro personas vieron a la mujer, y estaba seguro que más de una ya habría comenzado con chismes o simple exageraciones, lo que iba a terminar atrayendo más problemas a la larga.

\- Hay veces en las que quisiera que esto fuera más fácil…- se quejó cruzando en uno de los túneles.

Moon en esos momento debía estar en su oficina, si tenía suerte estaría sola, y en el peor de los casos estaría con alguien de la alta comisión, de un modo u otro, tenía que entregar la noticia de que había regresado con Mina antes de que alguna sirvienta le dijera algo que podría llegar a malentender.

\- ¡Reina Moon, el señor Zane ha llegado con una mujer atada e inconsciente, además de con las ropas desgarras, ha de haber hecho algo indecoroso con ella!- ¿Porque las sirvientas jóvenes tienen que exagerar cualquier cosa?

 **Solo había llegado a la oficina, los chismes vuelan como el viento.**

\- Estoy segura que es un mal entendido…

\- Me lo dijeron la encargadas de la puerta, no creo que lo sea- esa chica debía tener un gran problema con él…- Mi marido, Sir. Museltent me dijo que se llevó a dos niños con él por dos semanas, quien sabe que pudo haberles hecho.

\- _¿Es enserio? La envidia y la imaginación lleva a la gente a cualquier lado_ \- gruño mentalmente- _y lo peor es que aquí casi no hay información para que hablen de ello._

\- Escuche muy bien, señora- y wow, Moon está enfadada- lo que sea que haya escuchado de su "marido" no tiene bases, yo confió en Zane, y sé que no ha hecho nada de la índole que usted supone, así que si no le importa, retírese y deje de interrumpirme con suposiciones.

La mujer quiso actuar indignada, seguramente. Pero al estar frente a la reina, simplemente asintió y dejo el lugar lo más rápido que pudo.

\- Me alegra que me tengas en tan alta estima- le dijo saliendo del pasadizo donde se había mantenido durante toda la conversación.

\- Simplemente sé que no tienes esas… inclinaciones- fue lo único que contestó la mujer dándose la vuelta- bienvenido… veo que cumpliste tú misión.

\- ¡Pero por supuesto!- Zane dejo a la inconsciente Mina sobre un sillón del lugar- sigue igual de enérgica, pero se nota la experiencia.

\- Es una lástima que su mente se viera afectada por el tiempo también- Moon negó molesta consigo misma por la situación- de haberla guiado mejor…

\- No fue tu culpa- Zane posó su mano en el hombro de la monarca buscando consolarla- cuando la atrape, también la libere de un hechizo mental, estaba bajo un poderoso efecto alucinógeno.

\- ¿Alucinógeno?

\- Tenía memorias falsas sobre monstruos destruyendo todo, además de que tenía sus emociones fuera de balance, era incapaz de pensar racionalmente- le dijo con molestia.

\- ¿Quién pudo hacer algo así?- preguntó luego de unos minutos de silencio la de cabello gris.

\- ¿Quién crees?- regresó la duda, casi escupiéndola.

\- …Toffe…

\- Ni siquiera muerto deja de molestar ese lagarto ¿Verdad?- Zane suspiro antes de mirar la montaña de papeleo que había en el escritorio- has estado muy ocupada por lo que veo…

\- Si… muchas cosas sobre la pérdida de mano de obra por todo Mewni, la situación va a terminar por superarme antes de que pueda hacer algo…

\- Bueno…- el moreno simplemente calló y le palmeó la espalda- esfuérzate.

\- Si, gracias…- Moon negó con la cabeza- ahora tengo que añadir tu nombramiento como ejecutor a la lista…

\- ¡Hey, hey, hey!- comenzó a decir un Zane bastante nervioso- ¿N-Nombramiento?

\- Por supuesto, no puedo solo llamarte ejecutor- la monarca camino hasta su escritorio, sentándose en él mismo- tengo que nombrarte delante del pueblo, así no hay dudas de tu posición.

\- Oh por favor…- el chico simplemente reprimió un grito, justo lo que necesitaba, más atención- ¿Es realmente necesario?

\- Sí.

Él estaba por marcharse en medio de un berrinche, hasta que pudo ver a la mujer sufrir dolores de cabeza por todo el papeleo que estaba realizando. Y una idea cruzo por su mente.

\- Moon- le llamó- si de verdad harás un nombramiento para mí, tengo una idea.

\- ¿Una idea?- cuestionó ella dirigiéndole la mirada.

\- Establece una "Corte".

\- ¿Una qué?

\- Una "Corte"- él se acercó hasta ella- divide tus tareas como monarca absoluta en un grupo de gente de confianza, no por su linaje, sino por sus capacidades.

\- ¿Es broma no?- ella rio irónica- no hay modo de que le deje el cuidado del reino a cualquiera.

\- No te digo que sea a cualquiera- Zane la miro- y tampoco te digo que declines todo, solo te pido que distribuyas las tareas no trascendentes.

\- ¿Cómo cuales, eh? Todo aquí es trascendente- le rebatió.

\- ¿El presupuesto del pulidor de armaduras, enserio?- le regresó él, logrando que ella se sonrosara de la vergüenza- Moon, solo escucha, con una "Corte" el trabajo se distribuirá a quienes puedan realizarlo, de ese modo tu puedes centrarte en las tareas más importantes… y pasar algo de tiempo con tu hija.

 **Golpe bajo, pero efectivo.**

\- … ¿A quiénes propones?- se rindió por fin ella.

\- Bien, escucha- Zane tomo una pluma y una hoja en blanco- una "Corte" se compone por cinco puestos fuera de la familia real, el primero es el alto general.

\- Ya tengo un general Zane.

\- Esto es diferente- le dijo- un "alto general" está encargado de todo lo que tenga que ver por el ejército, menos, su movilización.

\- ¿Es decir?

\- Esa persona se encargara del presupuesto de armas, armaduras y… sus pulidores- le dijo alzando el presupuesto antes mencionado- además de sus horarios y rotaciones, todo lo que tenga que ver con mantener al ejército, cosa que haces tú ¿No es verdad?

\- No estas equivocado…

\- Bien, luego tienes que definir a un guardia imperial- dijo marcando el nuevo título debajo del anterior- este se encarga de todas las tareas del capitán de los caballeros además del mantenimiento del castillo.

\- ¿Del castillo?

\- Si, se encarga de contratar al personal que trabaja en el castillo y de proteger a todos los internos.

\- Entiendo el punto hasta ahora con esos dos- le detuvo Moon- mi trabajo se reduce considerablemente…

\- ¿Verdad?

\- ¿Porque no solo conseguir gente para esos dos puestos?- cuestionó, curiosa.

\- Una palabra, traición- la reina abrió los ojos y se preparó para contestar- no me refiero a que no tenga confianza en ellos Moon.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Ve lo que ocurrió con Mina- le dijo señalando a la susodicha- eso pudo pasarle a cualquiera, es por eso que se necesitan los otros tres puestos.

\- … Prosigue.

\- De acuerdo- Zane escribió un nuevo título debajo del anteriormente discutido- lo siguiente es un doctor militar.

\- Alguien con afinidad a la magia de curación, supongo.

\- No, me temo- él rio ante la expresión de la mujer- un "doctor" no es especializa únicamente en la sanación Moon.

\- ¿Qué otro rol puede tener?

\- Es el encargado de la investigación y desarrollo- comentó- Mewni depende demasiado de la magia de la familia real, debes conseguir a alguien que comience a desarrollar herramientas para que el pueblo crezca y prospere sin tu constante intervención.

\- Eso llevara a las revueltas- intervino ella.

\- Todo llevara a las revueltas eventualmente Moon- le aseguró con seriedad, consiguiendo que ella parase su reclamo- el punto está en que cuando llegue ese momento, la gente no tenga nada en contra de la familia real o quien esté a cargo.

Por la forma en que se había expresado, Moon sabía que tenía motivos para decir eso, por lo cual no opino.

\- Dicha persona debe ser objetiva, y de preferencia, que no tenga una inclinación religiosa- continuó él- eso siempre lleva al desastre.

\- Entiendo el… contexto- había visto reinos derrumbarse por su iglesia, no tenía mucho que discutir en cuanto a eso.

\- El cuarto puesto ya lo tienes, un o dos ejecutores- le informó- soldados autónomos que funcionan directamente bajo tus ordenes, sin hombres bajo ellos, son herramientas para batallas cortas y, de preferencia, secretas.

\- Mina Loveberry y tú- agregó ella ganándose un asentimiento- ¿Cuál es la última posición?

\- Ultima pero no menos importante Moon.

Él sonrió escribiendo la última posición en el papel y pasándoselo para que ella lo leyese por su cuenta, cosa que, al terminar de hacerla, solo pudo quedarle una mueca de extrañeza a la mujer.

\- ¿Paladín?- termino por decir.

\- Exacto- Zane entonces volvió a acercarse- un caballero más fuerte que la guardia real, que actúa como primera y última línea de defensa de la familia real.

\- Zane, sabes que ni Star, ni River, ni yo, necesitamos protección.

\- ¿Qué hay de un ambiente donde no puedas usar magia?- le lanzó la pregunta consiguiendo que ella se callase- ¿O en el ataque de un monstruo donde tu marido no esté presente?

\- Son escenarios ridículos.

\- Pero factibles- rebatió- un paladín no es un guarda espaldas Moon, es apoyo.

\- ¿Apoyo?

\- Si, está para ayudar a la familia real, es autónomo la mayoría de las veces, pero siempre está obligado a obedecer a la familia real.

\- No veo su funcionalidad- aseguró la mujer al cabo de unos minutos, consiguiendo que Zane suspirase- pero como dije, confió en ti Zane, así que si lo consideras importante, supongo que podemos darle una oportunidad a esta… "Corte" tuya.

\- ¡Qué bien!

\- El día de tu nombramiento haremos conocimiento general de esto también- le dijo guardando el papel con el resto de los documentos importantes- debo comenzar a buscar gente para llenar las vacantes.

\- Ah, por eso no te preocupes- ella lo miro y el comenzó a caminar a la puerta del pasadizo- ya tengo a las personas perfecta para todos los puestos.

\- ¿En verdad?

\- Si, solo déjamelo a mí- no dijo nada más y salió del lugar, dejando sola a la mujer.

\- ¿En qué me acabo de meter?- suspiró ella negando con la cabeza.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Marco y Higgs._**

\- Ah~… gracias Díaz- dijo la pelirroja caminando por los pasillos con el susodicho a su lado- no tienes idea de lo que bien que me siento ahora.

\- Me hago una idea- comentó el con diversión.

Higgs se había tomado su tiempo, realmente, había tardado dos horas en salir de su baño, pero cuando lo hizo su cabello brillaba y su piel estaba más blanca que de costumbre. Y eso lo había notado involuntariamente, así que a la chica realmente le hacía falta ese baño.

\- Puedes usarlo cuando quieras- le dijo cuando comenzaron a bajar las escaleras.

Ella había odiado cada segundo de la cabalgata, pero quería despedirse de la montura. Chica rara.

\- ¿De verdad?- le preguntó parándose delante de él con ojos brillantes, el solo sonrió antes de asentir y recibir un golpe en el hombro, pero no agresivo, sino de compañerismo- ¡Gracias, eres un buen tipo cuando se requiere ¿No es así?!

\- No me hagas arrepentirme- Bromeó.

Ella estuvo por contestarle pero chocó contra alguien, y ambos cayeron al suelo.

\- Lo siento- se disculpó la otra persona.

\- Nah, fue mi culpa- contestó Higgs alzando la mirada.

Y sintió su corazón parar por un segundo.

\- ¿Todo bien Higgs…?- la pregunta que estaba haciendo Marco iba a ser más larga, pero vio a los dos participantes de es esa escena, y se cayó.

\- Higgs…- dijo la otra persona- Que bueno que te encuentro.

\- Hola…- fue todo lo que dijo ella levantándose- … Ruberiot.

Y Marco sintió la tensión en el aire, ambos pelirrojos estaban viéndose directamente, y él solo podía, además de que solo quería, mantenerse al margen, pues, aunque no recordaba mucho de lo vivido en los recuerdos de Higgs.

 **Tenía un recuerdo muy, pero muy claro.**

\- ¿Esa es forma de saludar a tu hermano?- preguntó el juglar, entre incómodo y avergonzado.

\- Cierto…- la chica suspiro antes de cerrar los ojos y volver a abrirlos- hola… hermano, tanto tiempo sin verte, dos años ¿No?

\- S-Si… tanto tiempo…

\- _Quiero irme…_ \- fue todo lo que pensó Marco, más no podía moverse.

 **Estaba en medio de un drama familiar.**

\- Demonios…- suspiró.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Felicitaciones a Sugar, quien anticipo esto, porque sep, Higgs y Ruberiot son hermanos. ¡Sorpresa! O algo así, no sé si lo esperaban, pero es que son de diseños muy fáciles de relacionar, así que no me resistí._**

 ** _Pero creo que quedan bien con esa relación ¿Ustedes que piensan?_**

 ** _Dejando eso de lado, el próximo capítulo está ambientado poco antes de amigos de cabina y el siguiente ocurrirá justo durante la boda, no durante la cabina de fotos, pero si durante el evento en sí, así que espérenlo con ansias, tengo cosas que planeo mostrarles ahí._**

 ** _Además._**

 ** _Que piensan de la futura "Corte de Mewni" ¿Les gusta el plan? ¿Quizás no? Sus opiniones son recibidas como siempre. Otra cosa es que me gustaría que trataran de adivinar a los integrantes de dicha "Corte", no sé, es divertido de vez en cuando una adivinanza. Les tengo una pista inclusive._**

 ** _De los cuatro que se incluirán, dos ya han aparecido en este fic._**

 ** _Quienes extrañan a Meteora, no se preocupen, que enseguida regresa, tengo planes de su aparición en nada de tiempo. Por ultimo ¿Qué creen que pueden hacer las armas de oricalco? Saquen su imaginación, son armas hechas por hadas, todos deben tener una teoría, quiero oírlas._**

 ** _Eso es todo por esta vez, muchas gracias a Sugar, Zanstel y name no more, quienes son las últimas tres personas en haber comentado esta historia, me alegra saber que les está gustando y que tienen sus ideas sobre ella, la verdad me hace feliz, y del mismo modo, gracias a todos los que me leen._**

 ** _Una cosa, las memorias que Marco y Higgs vieron, no se quedaran en sus propias mentes, se desvanecen gradualmente como ya vieron, así que ellos solo quedan con una "impresión" de la persona, si realmente quieren comprenderse para ser "amigos" o "camaradas" tendrán que hacerlo a la antigüita, porque por ahora solo son compañeros de armas._**

 ** _Es todo por esta esta vez, ahora de verdad._**

 ** _Sayonara~ :3_**


	17. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16: Familia y corazón

 ** _Marco._**

Había situaciones en las que nadie quería meterse, Marco lo sabía. Pero estar en medio de ese par de pelirrojos estaba ganándose un lugar especial en su lista de sitios más horribles donde estar.

\- ¿Y bien?- terminó por romper el silencio la chica, consiguiendo sobresaltar a ambo hombre- ¿Qué se te ofrece hermano?

\- Bu-Bueno…- Marco conocía a Ruberiot lo suficiente como para saber que la incomodidad no lo estaba dejando tranquilo.

 **Más allá del tartamudeo, el hombre parecía querer huir de su hermana.**

\- … ah- el hombre alzo los hombros, dispuesto a hablar- yo… voy a casarme pronto- lo dijo sin más, consiguiendo muecas incrédulas de ambos adolescentes- y quería que mi hermana… asistiera a mi boda.

\- … ¿Es broma verdad?- le soltó de golpe ella- es decir ¿Tú? El juglar que humillo a la familia real ¿Casándose? Es una buena Ruberiot.

\- Mi boda es dos semanas- le tendió una invitación- también estas invitado Marco.

El moreno recibió igualmente una tarjeta, los nombres de los novios escritos en caligrafía fina, pero no muy ostentosa, propio de una pareja donde ambos trabajan y ninguno tiene realmente dinero. Higgs tragó duro al darse cuenta de la veracidad de las palabras de su familiar.

\- ¿Foolduke?- dijo el chico viendo al mayor- pensé que se odiaban.

\- Es una relación amor odio- le dijo Ruberiot con una sonrisa, antes de mirar a Higgs- ¿Podrás ir…?

Ambos vieron a la chica bajar la mirada, aún tenía la invitación en las manos, y Marco pudo verla temblar.

\- … No- terminó por decir ella, sorprendiéndolos a ambos- lo siento Ruberiot, no iré.

\- Pero…

\- ¡No hay peros!- le corto devolviéndole la invitación- perdóname, tengo cosas que hacer.

Marco y el Juglar vieron a la chica marcharse rápidamente por los pasillos. El moreno estaba incomodo, puesto que sabía o por lo menos se hacía la idea de que era lo que le hacía a Higgs actuar de esa forma.

\- Sabía que era una posibilidad…- el adolescente miro a Ruberiot, el mayor se veía realmente triste.

\- Hey, no te preocupes…

\- No intentes animarme Marco- el pelirrojo miro la invitación entre sus manos antes de arrugarla y lanzarla lejos- sabía que no había caso alguno desde el principio… espero que tú si puedas asistir.

El de capucha roja no supo que decir, y solo observo como su otro acompañante se marchaba.

\- Wow… es algo serio ¿No?- dijo una nueva voz.

\- Si…- la contestación fue automática.

 **Y luego reaccionó.**

\- ¡Zane!- gritó dando un salto para alejarse- ¡Tienes que dejar de hacer eso!

\- ¿Por qué? Es divertido- se burló antes de caminar a un lado y agacharse tomando la invitación- ¿Una boda eh? Nunca estuve en una… bueno, una que saliera bien.

\- Estoy seguro que es una historia súper interesante- le dijo Marco, más para interrumpir sus deseos de oír que los de Zane de hablar- pero por ahora no creo que sea momento para escucharla.

\- Bueno, en eso puede que tengas razón- el mayor suspiro dándole el papel arrugado- ¿Qué hay con esos dos? Cuando Ann vivía la familia solía significar todo para los Mewmanos.

\- Son un… caso especial- contestó con un suspiro y una mirada de lastima.

\- ¿Me diras?

\- No, no puedo realmente- el menor hizo una mueca de pena- los recuerdos que vi de Higgs se desvanecen poco a poco, no tengo claro que fue lo que paso entre ellos, pero sé que tuvo que ver con… bueno, es mejor que Higgs te lo cuente, claro, si quiere que lo sepas.

\- Supongo que es así- el de ojos de dos colores le palmeo la cabeza antes de proseguir- iba a preguntarles a ti y Higgs si querían practicar con sus nuevas armas, pero creo que lo dejaremos para después.

\- Si, sería lo mejor.

Ambos morenos se sonrieron y Marco optó por ir a su habitación, la boda de Ruberiot sería en dos semanas y tenía que pensar en si buscar su antiguo traje o conseguir uno nuevo, además, la invitación decía que era Marco Díaz más uno.

\- _"¿A quién podría invitar?"_ \- se cuestionó mentalmente el chico.

Zane por su parte miró en la dirección donde se había marchado Higgs, pero luego de unos segundos solo negó con la cabeza antes de caminar en dirección a los jardines.

 **Tenía que ver a otra persona.**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Tom._**

Regresó al inframundo bastante cansado. Su madre lo había llevado a varios lugares donde se supone tendría que haber hecho aliados, más no sentía que ninguna de esas tribus de demonios fuera del Inframundo fuera a ser leal a él en tiempos de necesidad.

 **Eran demonios, no podía culparlos realmente.**

Pero había sido una tarea molesta. Fingir delante de gente que ni aunque fuera igual de inmenso que su madre lo tomaría realmente como líder, era doblemente agotador por el simple hecho de saber que lo que hacía sin propósito.

\- … Quiero ver a Star- susurró.

Sabía que no debía por esos momentos. Mewni estaba en medio de algunos asuntos internos debido a alguien, no sabía bien quien, pero estaba seguro que tenía que ver con Mina Loveberry. Por eso su madre lo había alejado de Star, solo un poco, pero aun así, las restricciones eran una molestia.

 **Y no debía ser así.**

No entendía bien que le pasaba. La tenía, luego de haberla jodido de forma monumental en su primera relación, no había dejado de pensar en ella, había luchado, engañado y perdido, todo por ella… Y por fin la tenía, por fin volvía con él…

\- ¿Entonces porque no lo siento así?

Star estaba distante, peo seguía tratando de quererlo, sabía que ella, aunque aún no lo entendiera, aun sentía algo por Marco. Que la llegada del moreno al castillo solo había puesto su relación en hielo delgado, y aunque eso antes lo habría llevado a un estado rabia increíble que lo forzaría ser un idiota…

 **Había entendido algo.**

Marco era solo una variable, solo una. Su relación con la princesa no iba a ser siempre dulce, eventualmente habría problemas ¿Y cómo se supone que reaccionaría a ellos? Star era maravillosa, pero también era descuidada, era atractiva, era dulce, muchos chicos caerían por ella si es que no lo habían hecho ya. Por eso sabía que eventualmente habría alguien que se metería en su camino, algún príncipe de Mewni u otro reino, quizás algún campesino como vio en algunas películas terrestres.

\- Soy solo un idiota enamorado…- se burló de sí mismo.

Y eso que eso era, estaba desesperado por verle, por tenerla en sus brazos de nuevo, ya que Star era, irónicamente, como una estrella fugaz en ese momento. Estaba con el ahora pero sentía que podría desaparecer en cualquier momento. Quería abrazarla y tenerla para sí mismo, y si, era egoísta, pero quería que esa chica fuera de él, no solo en título como lo es el de la novia, la quería a ella, a su mente, que pensara tanto en él como él pensaba en ella, quería su corazón, que latiera del mismo modo al verlo que como cuando ve a Marco…

 **Por más que los lastime reconocer dicho hecho.**

Y quería su cuerpo en el deseo más carnal posible, porque ella era hermosa.

\- Y ahora soy un pervertido…- se regañó por pensar de ese modo de ella, más no pudo evitarlo realmente- quiero verte…

Solo un idiota enamorado, se volvió a repetir.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Eclipsa._**

Ella se reconocía a sí misma como alguien no muy honorable nunca lo dudo, desde que conoció por primera vez el engaño supo emplearlo. Siendo de una familia real, nunca tuvo verdaderos problemas para obtener lo que quería sin darle nada a nadie a cambio, todo era simple. Por eso, nunca se había molestado en nombrarse a sí misma como honrada, y nunca se había atrevido a hacer lo que está haciendo en ese momento…

 **Nunca había considerado rezar.**

La religión le parecía un tema tan absurdo, desde las historias del gran espíritu de la primera reina de Mewni hasta las tradiciones con temáticas festivas como la del "Tronco". Por eso, inclusive cuando se le ordenaba, nunca había realizado el acto del rezo.

\- Y aun así aquí estoy…- se dijo a sí misma.

Pero no le rogaba a los dioses de Mewni, todas sus culturas eran simplemente atroces hacia los monstruos… No, ella estaba rezándole a un "dios" que desconocía, por la simple sugerencia de su amigo más antiguo.

\- No veo nunca el sentido en esto…- terminó por gruñir- no hay ninguna entidad superior viéndome de todos modos…

\- Esperó que no te oigan ahí arriba- le interrumpió una voz demasiado conocida.

\- Tus sugerencias suelen dar resultados, pero esta, claramente fue una broma- le soltó ácidamente, antes de abrazarlo- ¿Qué tal el viaje?

\- Bastante productivo debo decir- le respondió Zane alejándose- mis dos aprendices crecieron bastante como guerreros y capture a Mina Loveberry, así que está muy bien.

\- Si, asumo que eso positivo…

\- Tengo noticias de Meteora- le dijo antes de sentarse en la cama de la habitación.

\- ¿Qué es lo que sabes ahora?

\- Está buscando algo- comenzó viendo por la ventana- no está sola, de los rumores que alcance a oír y luego verifique, tiene dos acompañantes… un lagarto y un robot.

\- Creo que eso es mejor que estar sola- suspiró la de cabellos verdes- ¿Qué más?

\- Saquean aldeas, pero solo lo necesario, rara vez se vio a Meteora, o como ellas la llaman "La bestia" cerca de los poblados, solo a sus secuaces, además, parece que se mueven en diferentes dimensiones.

\- ¿No está en una sola entonces?

\- Me temo que no- Zane se levantó hasta llegar al marco de la ventana- debe tener en su poder alguna herramienta que le permita moverse libremente de aquí para allá, habría que preguntarle a Hekkapoo si le dio unas tijeras… fuera de eso, supe que se está haciendo más grande.

\- Todo ser vivo se hace más grande.

\- No el modo que ella lo está haciendo- entonces suspiró- tal parece que busca algo muy específico, puesto que los rumores recorren varias dimensiones…

\- ¿Cuáles?

\- Demasiadas para decirlo, sea lo que sea que está buscando, no va a parar hasta conseguirlo.

La mujer resopló antes de caminar hasta quedar junto a Zane, no podía imaginar lo que podría estar buscando su hija.

\- Gracias…

\- No he hecho realmente nada- el varón se rasco el cuello con un aire frustrado antes de buscar algo en el bolsillo del abrigo- ten.

Ella recibió el objeto, y solo pudo hacer una mueca.

\- ¿Qué…?

\- Es de Meteora- le cortó.

Y ella se sintió morir, lo que tenía en sus manos era un listón, viejo, arrugado, sucio y bastante maltratado, eso no podía ser de su hija. Más cuando lo acercó a sí misma, lo sintió, sintió la magia que su hija debía poseer.

\- Se le debe haber caído en algún lugar- contestó a la pregunta muda que le mandaron los ojos de ella- creo que vas a necesitar un poco de tiempo… a solas.

Zane salió del lugar, dejándola, apreciando ese pequeño y herido pedazo de su hija, esa simple prenda, no tenía idea de que sentir ¿Debería alegrarse o deprimirse? Esa prenda le decía que su hija estaba viva, era algo más real que los rumores. Por otro lado, ese listón era lo más cerca que había estado de su hija los últimos siglos.

\- Meteora…- susurró abrazando el pedazo de tela- quiero verte… quiero verte hija mía…

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Higgs._**

Ruberiot era un idiota, un insensible, un imbécil y otro miles de insultos, nombres ofensivos, adjetivos negativos…

 **Bueno, cualquier tipo de palabra insultante serviría para describirlo.**

\- _¿Cómo cree que luego de no buscarme en dos años puede venir a pedirme algo como sin darme una disculpa antes?_ \- pensó frustrada mientras entrenaba.

La nueva arma que había conseguido era ligera, pero dura, tanto que el acostumbrarse era difícil, además de que debía tener cuidado para no activar por error las cuchillas mientras el bastón hacía contacto con su cuerpo.

 **Desgraciadamente, no tuvo cuidado.**

\- Maldición…- susurró al sentir un corte en el costado.

No era profundo, pero no creía prudente continuar entrenando, pero tampoco le apetecía quedarse quieta. Eso la haría pensar más de la cuenta, y si lo hacía estaba más que segura de que terminaría regresando el mismo problema de su hermano, el idiota de su hermano, el imbécil, ridículo, tonto, insensible, despistado…

 **Bien, tenía muchos insultos.**

Y ni de cerca llegaban a expresar como se sentía. Se sentó y resistió como pudo las ideas, pero su mente seguía resistiéndose a olvidar todo eso, frustrándola.

\- Esto es estúpido…

\- No tanto como tú para hacerte esa herida- le dijo alguien a su lado.

Iba a reaccionar de forma agresiva, pero sintió como tomaban su mano herida, y de forma inmediata preparo la otra… Hasta que se topó con el rostro de Marco. El chico tenía sus ojos puestos en el corte y se encontraba vendándolo lentamente.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Venia a entrenar, pero te encontré aquí sentada- le contestó sin apartar los ojos de su mano- es por Ruberiot ¿Verdad?

 **Maldito chico perceptivo.**

\- Sí.

\- Deberías ir a la boda- le dijo él.

\- No tengo porque asistir a su boda.

\- Eres su hermana.

\- No viene al caso.

\- Claro que viene al caso- le aseguró apretando aún más venda, haciéndola quejar- eres su familia…

\- ¡A él no le importó eso antes!

El moreno la soltó y ella desvió la mirada a un lado, Marco espero unos segundo y entonces termino de vendar la mano, con más calma esa vez, antes de soltarla, ella abrió y cerró los dedos antes de levantarse.

\- Gracias…

\- No hay de que…- el latino vio que se disponía a irse- ¿Qué fue…?

\- No es de tu incumbencia- le detuvo de preguntar.

\- Puedes hablar conmigo de lo que necesites- le recordó deteniéndola.

Ella entonces lo miro, directamente a los ojos antes de gruñir y soltarse de su agarre y voltear de nuevo la vista a su mano ahora vendada.

\- Es… es solo un mal momento ¿Bien?- ella volvió a sentarse- todo el asunto de la boda…

\- ¿Me dirás porque?

\- … Aún es muy pronto- le dijo por fin.

\- ¿Para…?

\- ¡Para lo que él está haciendo!- le gritó por fin- ¡No ha pasado aun lo suficiente y él ya está dejando atrás todo…!

Se levantó de golpe y comenzó a patear una viga, no parecía que le importase el daño que estaba haciéndose, y Marco, aunque hubiera tratado, seguramente no habría podido detenerla.

\- ¡Él lo sabe!- termino por gritar antes de caer de rodillas- él sabe… y aun así continua…

\- ¿Qué es lo que sabe Higgs?- le preguntó el latino por fin.

\- El día de su boda…- susurró- es el día del cumpleaños de mamá.

Y en ese instante Marco comprendió todo. Sabía por Ruberiot que su madre había fallecido, sabía que había visto lo mismo en los recuerdos de Higgs, pero se desvanecía por efecto de la magia de Ryl.

 **Más dicen, un estímulo puede hacer milagros.**

El recuerdo más fuerte de Higgs, la muerte de su madre, en cama, con su padre deteniéndola de abrazar a la mórbida mujer que padecía de fiebre… y la ausencia de su hermano.

\- No se atrevió a estar cuando falleció…- siguió la pelirroja- y ahora quiere enmascarar su cumpleaños con una boda…

\- Higgs…

\- No puedo aceptarlo…- habló por fin, y marco vio las lágrimas en su rostro- o sabe que las fechas son las mismas y quiere enmascarar una cosa con la otra… o el muy imbécil se atrevió a olvidar el cumpleaños de la mujer le dio la vida.

El moreno no sabía qué hacer, él no había perdido a ningún familiar, por lo menos no algo tan cercano como una madre. Bien, había perdido a una figura materna cuando estuvo en la dimensión de Hekkapoo, pero la cosa no se acercaba.

 **¿Qué hacer?**

\- Nunca aceptare que lo haga ese día…- termino por decir la chica abrazándose a sí misma.

Y él contrarió lo que ella habría esperado… no la abrazó, en su lugar simplemente le palmeó la cabeza, sorprendiéndola.

\- No diré que lo siento… pues sé que no será verdad, tampoco diré que te comprendo, pues mi madre aún está conmigo… pero si te puedo decir esto- entonces el latino colocó su mano en su hombre- Ruberiot está igual de sufrido que tú, quizás más…

\- ¡ja!- le interrumpió- eso yo lo…

\- ¡Él sufre la muerte de su madre!- le aseguro sujetándola de ambos hombros y obligándola a mirarlo- ¡¿Sabes cuentas veces o escuche llorar porque no pudo decirle adiós?!

\- ¿Q-Qué?

\- Lo que oyes…- Marco se alejó- Ruberiot sabe que debió está ahí, que debió despedirse de su madre, pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad.

\- ¡claro que la tuvo!

\- … Yo no soy quien debe decirte lo que le paso a tu hermano- el chico negó con la cabeza antes de comenzar a caminar- solo te puedo decir que hables con él.

\- ¿Qué hay que hablar?

\- Muchas cosas- terminó por decir dejando el lugar.

 **Dejándola sola.**

\- …Estúpido y… razonable Marco- terminó por decir.

Frustrada por el simple hecho de que su compañero tenía razón en lo que dijo.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Star._**

Era raro estar en la situación de no saber que ponerse, ella era una chica asertiva, salvaje, la apariencia siempre lo que a ella le parecía genial, pero en ese momento… en ese momento no sabía si quería realmente vestirse bajo su "estilo".

 **Lo que era ridículo, siendo que ella vivía a su propio ritmo.**

Por eso, ya harta de lo que sucedía con su cabeza, se lanzó a la cama, dejando de lado todos los vestidos que tenía, simplemente ignorando los conjuntos que podría llevar a la boda y arrojando lejos los accesorios lo más lejos posible.

\- ¡Esto es ridículo!- gruñó en su almohada.

No sabía que quería, no tenía la más mínima idea de que trataba de lograr peleando tanto con las combinaciones de ropa. Se giró para ver el techo, topándose con la "tapa" de su cama, sin saber que más hacer.

\- Wow… chica- le dijo una voz, que tristemente supo reconocer.

\- ¿Qué quieres Zane?

\- Saber a quién quieres impresionar rubia.

Ella encontró divertido el hecho de que ahora el moreno estuviera evaluando los conjuntos, dándole notas y consejos sobre distintas combinaciones, y, si tenía que ser sincera, siendo más escéptico que todas sus amigas sobre la ropa.

\- ¿Dónde aprendiste todo eso sobre moda?- le preguntó divertida mientras lo veía combinar una falda con una blusa, logrando un conjunto muy bonito, cabe decir.

\- Star, fui una chica en el pasado- le contestó tomando en sus manos un vestido y viendo algunos zapatos.

\- Creo que la clave está en el "fui" pasado.

\- Las malas costumbres se quedan amiga- le replicó dejando la prenda en la cama- ¿Y, para que estabas buscando ropa?

\- Ruberiot, el juglar del reino se va a casar, y estoy invitada- contestó a la duda, lanzándole la invitación- por lo que puedes ver, no sé qué ponerme.

\- Bueno, por mi corta experiencia- le dijo sentándose a su lado- todo depende de quién quieres que te vea.

\- ¿Qué me vea?

\- Si- él le sonrió- si quieres vestirte para tu madre, o si quieres vestirte para Tom, ambos son estilos completamente diferentes, así que cuando no sepas que ponerte, piensa ¿A quién quieres tener embobado toda la noche?

Ella lo pensó, y a su mente vinieron varias imágenes, entonces se levantó y camino hasta un conjunto, lo vislumbró un poco y lo tomó para ir directo al área para cambiarse.

\- _Parece que ya decidió_ \- pensó divertido él saliendo de la habitación.

\- ¡Zane!

\- ¡Marco!- regresó el mayor el saludo- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Vengo a darle a Star unas cosas que su madre necesita que vea- le dijo mostrándole unos papeles- ¿Tú?

\- Ayudando a la rubia con problemas de moda- contestó ganándose una mirada algo escéptica- fui chica un vez, no me juzgues.

\- Lo que digas- terminó por aceptar- voy a entrar.

\- Claro.

Marco lo dejo ir, y abrió la puerta, estaba por llamar a la rubia hasta que la vio.

 **Y los papeles quedaron el suelo.**

Star tenía el cabello sujeto en una cola baja, sin su tiara de cuernos, en su lugar un mechón azulado tomaba lugar delineando su cara por el lado izquierdo, seguramente lo había hecho con magia. Su vestido era una sola pieza de un precioso color verde esmerada, con un escote de corazón y una capa de tela transparente brillante, el corte llegaba hasta la mitad de sus muslos, y las sandalias plateada de tacón solo embellecían la imagen, y pudo ver, entre toda su cabello, que la espalda estaba descubierta, exponiendo sus alas como un accesorio más.

\- Bellísima…- se le escapó de los labios y fue cuando ella notó su presencia.

\- ¡Marco!- la chica instintivamente trató de cubrirse, hasta que recordó quien era la persona que la miraba- … ¿Qué piensas?- pregunto luego de un rato en que solo estuvieron mirándose.

\- Estás bellísima- volvió a decir aun sin comprender lo que salía de su boca.

 **Star se sonrojo, no tenía porque.**

Y aun así estaba feliz, feliz de que esa mirada que una vez le dio a Jackie, ahora estaba dedicada a ella, a ella y nadie más. Eso estaba mal, no tenía que alegrarse de que sus ojos la siguieran, no tenía que encontrar reconfortante que el chico aun estuvieran reconectando sus neuronas, no tenía que estarse siento tan condenadamente bien por el hecho de que su mejor amigo tuviera ese raro brillo en los ojos y que casi pudiera ver su reflejo en ellos.

 **Estaba mal que fuera feliz.**

\- ¿Y… qué es lo que querías Marco?- le preguntó poniéndose detrás de la cama.

\- ¿Qué…? ¡Ah sí, sí, sí!- Marco levantó los papeles y los dejó sobre la mesa de noche- T-Tú mamá me pidió que trajera esto para que lo vieras, unas cosas sobre los pocos monstruos que no se fueron de Mewni…

\- Y-Ya veo, gracias.

Ninguno tenía el valor de volver a verse directamente a los ojos. El moreno se despidió de forma robótica y salió del lugar, dejándola sola. Ella entonces fue al espejo y se apreció. No se veía tan diferente a lo usual, pero por alguna razón… se sentía más bonita, y terminó por soltar una risita, encantada.

 **Y llego una llamada de Tom.**

\- Hola Star- saludo el demonio- hey, sobre la invitación a la boda, mamá me dio el permiso de ir, así que te veré ese día- le dijo con una sonrisa y luego apreció como se veía- mmm… el verde no es tanto tú color, deberías tratar con el rojo.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Siempre he creído que va más con tu tono de piel- entonces un gran grito se escuchó por detrás del chico- tengo que irme, pero ya sabes, nos vemos ese día.

La llamada se cortó y ella volvió a ver su reflejo, sintiéndose ahora confundida. Estaba antes muy feliz con ese atuendo ¿Y ahora? Su novio l había dicho que no le quedaba bien.

 **Y ella se sentía entre bien y mal por eso.**

Que a Tom no le gustara había sido como un trago de agua, sin realmente un sabor, con un regusto extraño y molesto, pero a la vez refrescante, haciéndole sentir bien. Y luego solo se sintió frustrada.

\- _Demonios…_ \- gruñó mentalmente quitándose el mecho plateado con su varita y prácticamente arrancándose el vestido de la piel, como si la quemara.

 **Se pondría algo más.**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Higgs._**

No quería estar ahí, no tenía… bueno, si tenía que, pero eso no reducía su disgusto no era menor por eso.

\- _Estoy loca…_ \- pensó.

Estaba delante de la puerta de la habitación de su hermano, pero no se dignaba a tocar, no encontraba el valor para hacerlo…

\- ¿Higgs?

 **No tuvo que hacerlo.**

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Ruberiot la miraba de una forma indescifrable.

\- … ¿Puedo pasar?

\- A-Ah cla-claro…

Entró a la habitación y vio que había pocas cosas dentro del lugar, apenas unas cuatro sillas y una cama la recibieron. Su hermano la hizo sentar y luego él le siguió. Se miraron un rato, evaluando la situación, evaluándose entre sí.

\- ¿Q-Qué se te ofrece?- le preguntó por fin él.

\- Yo…- ella tomó aire y luego lo vio directamente a los ojos- Quiero saber, hermano ¿Por qué no estuviste el día que mamá murió… ni tampoco en su funeral?

Y él solo pudo sorprenderse, impactarse antes de desviar la mirada, ella pudo ver vergüenza, rabia y hasta un poco de remordimiento.

 **No tanto como esperaba, pero había algo.**

\- Hermano- le llamó- merezco saber.

Él la miro, ya no con evaluación, solo tenía un brillo de temor, algo como si lo que fuera a decir pudiera terminar por destruirlo, más cerró sus ojos y luego de unos segundos termino por hablar al fin.

\- El día de la muerte de mamá- comenzó- quise estar ahí… de verdad… pero no pude.

\- ¿No pudiste?

\- No…- Ruberiot le mostró una mueca que debía ser algún tipo de sonrisa- ese día…

\- ¿Ese día?- Higgs estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobre natural para no gritarle, podía ver que su hermano estaba realmente esforzándose para hablar de ello.

\- Ese día fue… cuando deje la escuela de leyes- le dijo por fin.

\- ¿Ah?

\- No es una verdadera razón- Ruberiot e tapo la cara con las manos- cuando deje la aldea, conseguí un trabajo con un noble, él vio algo en mi… lo suficiente para enseñarme a leer… ese noble era de los pocos de buen corazón- en ese momento fue cuando la vio a los ojos de nuevo- me educó… y con sus influencias me consiguió un lugar en una escuela de leyes de Mewni.

\- ¿Por qué la dejaste?- le preguntó ya entiendo las bases de la historia.

\- No encajaba ahí…- el pelirrojo apartó la mirada- los nobles no son todos buenos, los profesores no quieren enseñarle a un chico de aldea… por eso, lo deje… por desgracia también el trabajo con el noble… me quede sin dinero de inmediato y cuando llego la noticia de mamá…

\- Estabas demasiado lejos como para llegar…- terminó ella, recibiendo un asentimiento.

\- Había estado pidiendo permiso para ir a verla desde que me dijeron que había caído en cama, pero no me lo permitieron… todos mi ahorros se fueron en pagar el lugar donde estaba quedándome… quede atrapado en la capital.

\- ¿Qué del funeral?- se atrevió a preguntar por fin ella.

La historia del día de la muerte de su madre era sin duda algo creíble, puesto que apenas llego a la capital había escuchado de eso. El mismo Ruberiot se la pasaba diciéndole a mucha gente que había estudiado leyes, que no quería volver a eso. Pero aún le faltaba justificar su ausencia al otro evento.

\- No tenía dinero para viajar- le dijo- pero esa no fue la razón… unos pocos días antes del funeral… me atraparon unos esclavistas.

\- ¿Q-Qué…?

\- No habló mucho de eso- el río de forma amarga.

 **De esas risas que das para no llorar.**

\- Me mantuvieron cautivo semanas, apenas con comida y agua suficientes para vivir… pensé que moriría ahí… pero entonces, sucedió…

Y ella vio sus ojos brillar, siguió su mirada y pudo captar la silueta de su instrumento.

\- Un músico de la corte pasó cerca de nuestra caravana, yo llevaba ya dos meses con los esclavistas, y al ver que no podía caminar ni hablar, me tomó con él y cuando pude volver a moverme y expresarme con libertad, me dejo ser su aprendiz.

\- ¿Así comenzaste con la música?- le preguntó ella por fin.

\- Si… tarde un poco, pero fue sin duda una de las mejores decisiones que tome… pero por desgracia… cuando pude viajar de regresó a la aldea… mamá ya se había ido, papá estaba mal… y tú ya no estabas.

Se quedaron en silencio, no había más que hablar, ambos sabía cómo continuaba esa historia, ambos tenían presente como se habían visto luego de todo ese tiempo, y luego cada uno se había ido por su lado. Y ahora en silencio, Higgs entendía el por qué su hermano no había estado con ella en ese tiempo, pero seguía habiendo algo que la molestaba.

\- ¿Por qué?- habló por fin ella.

\- ¿Por qué, qué?

\- ¿Por qué haces tu boda el día del cumpleaños de mamá?- le soltó por fin dejando fluir sus lágrimas.

 **Estaba cansada de ser fuerte.**

\- ¿Ya te olvidaste de ella?- siguió con las dudas- ¡¿Ya no te importa nuestra madre, su recuerdo, todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos?!

\- ¡Claro que me importa!- le regresó, y ella pudo ver como el lloraba también- ¡Y sí, me estoy casando el día de su cumpleaños, pero no es porque la haya olvidado!

\- ¡¿Entonces porque?!

\- ¡Porque la extraño!- le dijo consiguiendo sorprenderla- y-yo… yo la extraño Higgs… demasiado…

\- Ruberiot…

\- Quiero casarme él de su cumpleaños… no para, cubrirlo o algo así…- él se sentó, no recordaba haberse puesto de pie- quiero… quiero decirle a mamá… que soy feliz, que encontré a alguien que me hace feliz… que tengo por fin lo que me dijo que tendría que hacer si me iba…

\- ¿Qué te dijo que hicieras…?

\- Me dijo que buscara mi propia felicidad…- en ese momento le sonrió- quiero darle, mi felicidad como su regalo… ya que sin ella nunca habría sido posible…

\- Hermano…- le dijo por fin.

\- Sé que puedes no creer lo que te digo, que quizás pienses que son excusas, pero- el pelirrojo tomó las manos de su hermana entre las suyas- quiero que sepas… que sería realmente feliz si mi hermanita fuera a mi boda.

Y ella lo pensó, de verdad esa vez, tomó realmente en serio lo que le dijo él, vio la ilusión de su familiar, las ganas, el deseo verdadero y libre de segundas intenciones que había en ese brillo tan puro de sus ojos, similares a los suyos propios.

 **Y no tuvo realmente ninguna opción.**

\- Y a mí me hará realmente feliz estar en la boda de mi hermano mayor- le dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Gracias Higgs, gracias- y la abrazó.

Minutos más tarde, la chica se marchaba del lugar, dejando al mayo tranquilo, prometiendo hablar seriamente de lo que había pasado en sus vidas, y de mantener más contacto de ese momento en adelante. Y claro, con la promesa de parte de la chica de llevar a alguien con ella a la boda.

\- _¿A quién se supone que lleve maldición?_

No iba a invitar a Marco, estaba segura que él tenía su propia invitación, y que seguramente llevaría a esa chica con la que había comenzado a verse. La princesa tenía la suya propia por lo que había oído y llevaría al príncipe del inframundo. Y por más que odia admitirlo, no tenía muchos "amigos", ni loca llevaría a otro escudero.

\- _No saldré con alguien más débil que yo_ \- terminó por pensar frustrada.

\- Con esa cara te volverás vieja más rápido de lo que crees- escuchó a sus espaldas.

\- ¡Zane!

\- ¿Qué ocurre?- el mayor le sonrió, cargaba con lo que parecía ser unas plantas.

\- Solo acabo de volver de hablar con mi hermano- contestó- ¿Qué hay de ti?

\- Buscaba algunas plantas medicinales, Mina sigue en un estado delicado- le comentó- ¿De qué hablaste con tu hermano, sobre la boda quizás?

\- Si, la verdad, me dijo que necesito llevar a alguien conmigo- bufó- no conozco a mucha gente, para mi desgracia.

\- Estoy seguro que encontraras a alguien, las fiestas de Mewni son muy conocidas aun si son por parte de los plebeyos, la verdad me gustaría poder salir de aquí sin tener una misión de por medio.

\- Supongo… espera ¿No tienes invitación?

\- ¿Cómo tendría una? No conozco de forma "personal" a tu hermano o a su novia- le contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

Y ella sonrió, pues acaba de encontrar la respuesta a sus problemas.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Bueno, un cap un poco más sentimental, ya que se viene algo que he querido trabajar un poco más ¿El qué? pues simple y llanamente, amigos de cabina. El capítulo para mi perdió mucho potencial, aunque no podría quejarme considerando que por fin le dan pie a los sentimientos de ambos protagonistas luego de todo lo que pasaron. Y hay cosas que yo note, y creo que muchas igual, pero bueno, lo verán en su momento._**

 ** _Ya vieron lo que hice con Higgs y Ruberiot, no sé, hay muy poca obscuridad en los personajes así que les daré algo de vida con historias tristes, Marco y su "Figura materna" serán mencionados con profundidad más adelante, Ruberiot de esclavo, esa no la veían venir ¿Verdad?_**

 ** _Hay más cosas a futuro, y en nada se vienen las menciones de Meteora, Gemini y Rasticore, además del despertar de Mina Loveberry. No sé qué esperan, pero espero les guste lo que tengo planeado._**

 ** _Gracias al SugarQueen, Cohenn y Christalm por sus comentarios, espero seguir contando con su apoyo más adelante._**

 ** _Eso sería todo por ahora._**

 ** _Sayonara~ :3_**


	18. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17: Bodas, música, magia y desastres (Amigos de cabina)

 ** _Higgs._**

Llevar los anillos había estado bien, no iba a negarlo, el ver a su hermano al borde del llanto cuando su novia llego al altar y que luego tuvieron que esperar hasta que les dieran el sí, para besarse y hacer oficial su matrimonio, le había parecido entre tierno y bochornoso, y esa era la razón por la cual en ese momento, en la mesa del banquete con Zane a un lado y su hermano al otro, daba gracias por no tener que hacer nada más que comer y relajarse el resto de la velada.

\- ¡Y ahora, un brindis de mi padrino, Marco!

\- _Oh, esto será bueno_ \- pensó ella al ver al chico levantarse.

El latino obviamente no estaba preparado para eso, se le podía notar por esa cantidad de tics* nerviosos que lo atacaban. Lo ve tomar aire antes de mirar a todos lados, como tratando de captar algo de inspiración para hablar, es más que obvio que no ha planeado un discurso.

\- _Improvisa_ \- le dice modulando los labios cuando la ve, y entonces ve como su acompañante le da ánimos con una sonrisa y un mudo "todo irá bien", sonríe al ver al chico por fin decidido a hablar.

\- Bueno… primero que todo, estoy seguro de que los novios quieren da gracias a todos nuevamente por estar aquí, y yo les doy las gracias a ellos por dejarnos formar parte de su felicidad, en especial a mi buen amigo Ruberiot, que no me dijo nada sobre ser su padrino, mucho menos sobre un brindis.

La burla del chico a su hermano le hace gracia, al igual que a todos los demás presentes, el latino, ya más relajado sujeta un poco más fuerte la copa de cidra con la que ha tenido que levantarse.

\- Pero, dejando eso de lado, creo que hace falta decir algunas cosas…- Marco miró a la pareja- Ruberiot, la primera vez que te vi… no creí nunca que llegaría a estar en esa situación- el pelirrojo casi escupe el agua que estaba tomando- hey, solo soy sincero… pero, bueno, aquí estamos.

\- Creo que es algo obvio- interrumpió la novia con una sonrisa.

\- Poco después de conocer a Ruberiot quise matarlo, no diré motivos- siguió hablando- después de eso nos reencontramos en tiempos difíciles, y ahí conocí a Foolduke, y debo decir que jamás imagine lo que había entre ustedes.

\- ¡Nadie lo hizo!- gritó alguien en una de las mesas lejanas.

\- ¡Cierto!- gritó de regresó Marco- pero lejos de eso… chicos, ustedes dos me demostraron que no importa lo que los demás puedan pensar, todo lo que necesitan es tenerse el uno al otro… también lo que verdaderamente significa eso de "del odio al amor hay un solo paso".

Nuevamente todos ríen, y el chico ya no dice más que felicitaciones para la pareja y todos los demás lo imitan antes de seguir con la fiesta, la gente sigue comiendo, y la pareja se prepara para abrir los regalos, ella suspira sin ganas al recordar que no tiene nada para su hermano y que aunque lo tuviera, él se negaría a recibirlo.

\- Supongo que no se puede tener todo…- se queja sin ganas.

\- ¿Aun molesta por lo que te ha dicho antes?- Zane sigue a su lado, ha aceptado ser su pareja, y hasta le ha conseguido un vestido que más o menos le gusta y le ha ayudado a mantener la compostura toda la noche.

\- Sí…

Su hermano al verle llegar casi se ha desmallado al vislumbrarla en un vestido, que según él, es demasiado revelador y ajustado para ella.

 ** _Un vestido chino, al parecer es demasiado para él._**

Poco después de que se calme, se relaja y ella le promete que le tendrá un regalo de bodas, más él, en su rol de hermano mayor y orgulloso, le dice que no tiene que preocuparse, que al ser una niña no debe pensar en eso.

\- Sigo sin creer que me llamara niña- suelta fastidiada.

\- Aún con todo lo que pasaron, parece que sigue viéndote como la niña pequeña que conocía en su villa- le dijo Zane entre divertido y comprensivo- no te ve cómo eres ahora.

\- Me gustaría poder quitarle esa opinión- gruñe tomando un bocadillo de las bandejas en la mesa.

\- Mmm…- y el moreno mayor sonríe antes de pasarle un brazo por los hombros- ¿Y qué harías si te dijera que hay un modo de matar dos pájaros de un tiro?

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Tengo la idea perfecta para el regalo de Ruberiot y Foolduke, además, de la manera de que él dejé de verte como una niña.

\- …Te diría, que te escuchó.

 **Y sabe que se viene algo bueno.**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Marco._**

Lleva toda la noche con Kelly, y aunque se divierte, aún está lidiando con el hecho de ver a Tom con Star, y lo incomodo que se siente al ver sus muestras de afecto. Del mismo modo, se pregunta porque Star ha dejado de lado el vestido que le vio ese día que volvió y ahora lleva uno de tirantes verde con un dinosaurio.

\- _Se veía muy bien con el otro…_ \- piensa algo desanimado de no verla arreglada como antes.

Ve a Kelly, ella está hablando con algunas personas, y no trata de ignorar la sensación de alivio que le llega al saber que no está prestándole atención. La chica se ve linda en su vestido amarillo, siente que el color no le queda, pero no se atreve a opinar.

 **Valora su vida lo suficiente como para hacer eso.**

Que Higgs y Zane llegasen juntos lo hizo un poco feliz, pues tendría con quien hablar si la cosa se volvía desesperante, el verlos a ambos con ropas elegantes de china, lo tomó por sorpresa, pero lo dejo pasar cuando llego Ruberiot diciéndole que era el padrino.

\- Estúpido…- suspiró pasando una mano por su cabello.

Ahora está solo, no sabe dónde se han metido su maestro y compañera de combate, Star está más que pegada a Tom y Kelly no le presta atención ¿Qué demonios podría ponerse a hacer?

 **Nada…**

\- _Bueno… esto es algo aburrido…_ \- suspira luego de ese pensamiento y camina un poco.

Consigue apreciar a la pareja de la noche y solo puede sonreírles cuando le ven, luego mira a Star y a Tom en la distancia, riendo mientras él la abraza, lo que le molesta, demasiado. Deja de lado eso y se centra en la pequeña cantidad de gente reunida en el centro del lugar. La boda se ha celebrado al aire libre, y por eso la noche los ilumina junto a una gran cantidad de pequeñas luces colgantes, las personas se ríen y conversan ajenos a todo lo demás.

\- Que envidia…- se dice, recostándose de una columna.

\- ¿Aburrido mi amigo?- le dice alguien a su lado.

\- Ya no me tomas por sorpresa de ese modo Higgs- le dijo con una media sonrisa ególatra, la pelirroja se paró delante de él- te sentí venir ¿Qué quieres?

\- Sentir la respiración te hace un aburrido- le regresa, antes de sujetar su hombro- pero bueno, necesito tu ayuda con algo.

\- ¿Mi ayuda?

\- Sí, estoy por hacer algo potencialmente humillante, y tú lo harás conmigo- le asegura, afianzando el agarre, asegurándose de que no pueda escapar.

\- ¿Por qué tendría que?- pregunta con una sonrisa forzada.

\- Oh vamos… somos ¡Com-pa-ñe-ros! ¿No es verdad?

No puede negar eso y solo se deja arrastrar a sabiendas de que, lo que sea que fuera a pasar, tendría que enfrentarlo.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Star._**

Estaba experimentando varias cosas a la vez, muy específicas, y por desgracia, muy negativas. Tom estaba siendo muy atento y lindo… el problema era que lo hacía en exceso.

 **Demasiado exceso.**

Apenas se había alejado lo suficiente para que pudiera ir al baño y si había soltado su mano era porque necesitaba ambas para probar todos los bocadillos de la boda tan rápido como pudiera. Y no iba a negar que fuera algo súper tierno y romántico… Pero estaba asfixiándola y no tenía idea de cuánto iba a durar. Además de la decepción en sus ojos al ver que había optado por un color verde en su vestido y no en rojo como él quería seguía irritándola.

 **¿No podía por lo menos decirle que era bonita en lugar de no decir nada?**

Otro factor importante era Marco. El muy ingrato no le había dirigido la palabra en toda la noche ¡Toda la noche! Estaba bien que estuviera con Kelly, y que la chica le demandara atención, pero era su escudero y ¡Su mejor amigo! Que por lo menos le diera algo de prioridad a eso.

\- _Wow… eso está mal…_ \- pensó antes de suspirar y calmar un poco sus ánimos, no estaba pensando claramente y había demasiadas cosas molestándola, no iba a tener buenas ideas en ese instante.

\- Estos canapés son grandiosos deberías probar algunos- escucho a su novio y no pudo sino reprimir las inmensas ganas de rodar los ojos y soltar algún comentario sarcástico.

\- Quizás luego- le contestó apartando la comida con la mano.

\- Claro…

Sabía que Tom estaba preocupado y eso le dolía en el alma, pero no podía actuar acorde a algo que no sentía, por lo menos no aún. Así que desvió la mirada por el lugar buscando algo en que distraerse. Al no encontrar nada, saco su comunicador, dispuesta a llamar a Pony-Head, pero la muy… no, no iba a insultarla. No quería contestar, por eso, en contra de cualquier pronóstico, llamo a su madre.

\- ¿Star, que pasa cariño?

\- Nada, nada, solo quería saber si esta todo en orden…

Era una excusa débil, pero creíble, pues desde que Zane había regresado, las cosas estaban algo movidas por el palacio, su madre no quería decirle nada al respecto pues, según ella, "no era un asunto realmente importante", pero la curiosidad se la comía viva, y pues, parece que su madre había aceptado la mentirilla.

\- Todo está en orden, si las cosas van según lo planeado, mañana habrá de estar todo listo… ¿Qué hay de ti, te estas divirtiendo?

Le sonrió, agradecida por esa renovada preocupación por ella como persona y no como heredera al trono, y le comentó de lo bonito que había resultado todo, y de cómo se había pasado la noche junto a Tom, había obviado, por supuesto, sus poco agradables sentimientos por la falta de atención de Marco y de las muchas formas en las que había pensado secuestrarlo solo para gritarle.

 **No estaba loca aunque lo aparentara, por favor.**

\- Que bueno que te diviertas querida por cierto ¿Cómo se está comportando Zane?

\- ¿Zane?- repitió el nombre algo extrañada- de maravilla ¿Por qué la pregunta?

\- Es que cuando era Ann tenía una pequeña tendencia a provocar… "escenas".

\- Mamá, dudo que el haga algo así…

\- ¡Buenas noches a todos los invitados!

El estruendoso grito llego a sus oídos intensificado por parlantes y ambas mujeres se miraron por el cristal mágico del comunicador.

\- No pierde sus mañas…- suspiro la mujer- iré a buscarlo, solo por si al caso.

\- Si… creo que es buena idea.

Star cortó la llamada y luego siguió a la multitud de gente que se había formado alrededor de la mesa principal del banquete, la cual ahora parecía un pequeño e improvisado escenario en el cual no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver a Tom, Marco, Higgs y Zane parados cargando instrumentos.

 **No recordaba ni cuando Tom se había alejado de ella.**

\- Como todos bien saben, nuestra querida pareja festejada hoy son dos grandes artistas- siguió hablando Zane por el micrófono que tenía en mano, manteniendo así la atención centrada en él- es por eso que los aquí presentes hemos decidido darles nuestras felicitaciones del mismo modo en que ellos nos alegran la vida.

Con un chasquido las luces bajaron y un reflector – de quien sabe dónde – ilumino al pequeño grupo, la rubia vislumbro a su novio en la batería al fondo, a Higgs cargando una guitarra eléctrica y a Marco en un teclado, mientras que el líder de semejante escena tenía un bajo colgando en la espalda.

\- Esta es una canción que conozco de por ahí, a lo mejor la mayoría de ustedes no la saben, pero esperamos que les guste.

Star sabía que Tom tocaba muy poco la batería y que Marco solo había aprendido a usar un teclado para esa vez que había querido impresionar a Jackie en una pijamada, no había manera de que supiera alguna canción.

 **Y Zane la hizo equivocarse.**

Con unos movimientos de manos, una luz con unos círculos extraños envolvieron sus brazos y luego una especie de polvo cubrió a todos, se miraron entre si y contra todo pronóstico de su parte, comenzaron a tocar.

 _Para que buscar perfectos_

 _Si son los defectos, que me despiertan, que no vi llegar…_

 _Qué será que siento, si es amor lo siento… Para que te miento es de tiempo atrás_

 _No pensé en la espera ni en las consecuencias, me deje llevar oh no, no…_

 _Y ver que estoy dejando todo lo planeado, no me importa ya_

 _Solo te pido_

 _Quédate conmigo._

Star suspiro sorprendida, si es que no había otra palabra para ello, Marco, Higgs y Tom tocaban a la perfección, la voz de Zane se había metido en el ambiente casi sin problemas y más de una persona escuchaba atento y algunas pocas marcaban el ritmo con el pie.

 **¿Qué pasaba ahí?**

\- Wow, parece que sigue haciendo ese truco- escuchó a sus espaldas la rubia, solo para encontrarse a su madre y a Eclipsa, ambas con vestidos algo elegantes, y la segunda, a diferencia de la primera, parecía gozar con la vista.

\- ¿Qué truco?- preguntó Star regresando su mirada al escenario.

\- Zed había desarrollado un hechizo que permitía a las personas memorizar y replicar cualquier canción que hayan escuchado antes siempre y cuando supieran tocar el instrumento que se les da, además de que tiene otro hechizo que es para que escuchar música.

\- Así que ha usado ambos para que esos chicos toquen esa canción ¿No?- se introdujo Moon a la conversación.

\- Correcto.

Star sonrió ante semejante manera de usar la magia, si bien ella también la empleaba para divertirse, nunca había escuchado que hubiera hechizos para algo como eso, era simplemente genial la cantidad de usos que Zane le daba a algo tan común, en su dimensión al menos, como la magia.

 _Cada paso que das_

 _Vas dejando algo atrás_

 _No me pidas que regrese solo_

 _Sin buscarte ahí estas_

 _Entras sin preguntar_

 _Y sorprende lo que hay entre nosotros_

 _No pensé en la espera, ni en las consecuencias_

 _Me deje llevar oh uoh…_

 _Y ver que estoy dejando todo lo planeado no me importa ya_

 _Solo te pido_

 _Quédate conmigo…_

 _Quédate aquí, en este lugar, el amor no sabe esperar_

 _Y nos llegó sin avisar… Oh…_

 _Quédate conmigo._

Star entonces pudo ver a la pareja de recién casados, Ruberiot tenía una cara que estaba entre la alegría y la amargura, la cual dirigía a Higgs, pero pasando por alto eso, se centró en Tom, el joven demonio se veía feliz tocando y el corazón le salto un poco al ver como este le dirigía una mirada y las palabras mudas de que él quería dedicarle esa canción.

 **La cara se le puso roja y algo cálido le lleno el pecho.**

Buen contraste para lo que había estado sintiendo toda la noche por su novio. Por desgracia, sus ojos tenían que viajar hasta Marco.

 **El ingrato Marco.**

El moreno no la miraba, pues sus ojos estaban puestos en otra, no Kelly, sino Higgs. Y una punzada de celos injustificados le lleno el pecho, pero se disiparon al ver como la pelirroja con una sonrisa gigante le regresaba la mirada y luego ambos bromeaban antes de seguir con la canción.

 **No había amor ahí.**

Marco y Higgs estaban actuando como hermanos prácticamente, y sabía de lo que hablaba luego de haber hecho ella lo mismo. Luego el moreno dirigió sus orbes cafés a Kelly. Y Star se sintió algo mal, pero ni de cerca a esos celos que sintió momentáneamente por Higgs. No, Kelly miraba a Marco con algo que no era capaz de descifrar, pero podía ver que era significativo, más los ojos de Marco estaban llenos de un cariño que no llegaba, o no aparentaba ser romántico, no supo porque, pero eso la molestó y alivio en partes iguales.

 **Y entonces maldijo su suerte.**

En toda la noche el moreno no le había dirigido la mirada, y de la nada, ahí estaba él, con toda su atención centrada en ella mientras sus manos seguían tocando la dichosa canción. Y ella se sintió la persona más horrenda del mundo cuando encontró tantas emociones dentro de esos ojos chocolates donde por un segundo, juró que podía ver su reflejo.

\- _Para estúpido corazón…_ \- pensó queriendo apartar la mirada, sin poder.

 **Un latido por segundo.**

 ** _-_** _Solo es Marco, basta._

 **Dos latidos por segundo.**

 _\- No te atrevas rostro, esto no te hace feliz, es solo un amigo…_ \- seguía con el debate mental.

 **Tres latidos por segundo.**

Y una maldita sonrisa se escapó de los labios de Marco, y unos segundo después, un mudo "estas muy bonita hoy" le lleno el alma.

 **¿Cuántos latidos por segundo? Ahora no lo sabía.**

La canción llego a su fin y entre los aplausos y las palabras de Zane ella se dio la vuelta. Sentía la cara roja y el corazón a mil, se sentía en las nubes y la peor persona del mundo al mismo tiempo. Eso estaba mal, horriblemente mal.

\- Hey- la llamaron antes de abrazarla por detrás.

 **Y su corazón dejo de latir tan fuerte.**

\- ¿Qué te pareció el acto?- Tom, o tierno y dulce Tom.

\- Estuviste fantástico…

Con esa respuesta se permitió sentir la comodidad máxima que podía obtener entre sus brazos, mientras aspiraba su aroma. Marco estaba siendo una tormenta de emociones, pero Tom la calmaba con solo estar ahí, era algo seguro, algo que sabía que si se esforzaba saldría bien, era feliz…

 **Entonces porque no se lo estaba creyendo…**

\- _No quiero pensar ahora…_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Higgs._**

Estaba que explotaba por la adrenalina ¡Había tocado en público y había salido bien! Por dios santo no cabía de su alegría al ver un sueño de la infancia cumplido.

 **Un sueño pequeño, pero un sueño al fin y al cabo.**

Y vio a Foolduke acercarse, antes de que pudiera decirle algo, la abrazó y la felicitó, valla que se sentía bien. Pero su felicidad se agrió un poco cuando pudo ver a su hermano, no había "celos", tampoco desaprobación a lo que había hecho, pero en sus ojos brillaba la condescendencia, como cuando un niño acaba de hacer algo y le dicen que es fabuloso aunque sabes que le falta mucho camino.

\- ¿No crees que fue increíble Ruberiot?- preguntó la esposa, y la adolescente casi pudo sentir la burla en el mirar de su hermano.

\- Estuvo muy bien para una niña y unos principiantes.

 **Oh no había dicho eso.**

No tenía nada de malicia el comentario, pero la palabra, la asquerosa palabra "niña" solo sirvió para explotar la rabia de Higgs, una que no sabía que tenía, o por lo menos, no de manera tan intensa.

\- No soy una niña- le soltó, casi escupiendo las palabras.

\- Claro que lo eres, no tienes ni edad para casarte Higgs- entonces colocó su mano en su cabeza, en un gesto fraternal- fue un bonito acto, me alegra que ya no tengas miedo a las multitudes.

Ella se sonrojó ante eso, era estresante recordar cuando ella y su hermano cantaban juntos en su aldea y las personas los miraban, haciéndola desafinar o perder los acordes.

 **No era un recuerdo grato.**

\- Y tocaste toda la canción muy bien, estoy feliz, gracias por el gesto Higgs- feliz, pero no orgulloso.

 **Seguía avivando el fuego.**

\- … No seas condescendiente- le gruño apartando la mano- voy a demostrarte que ya no soy una niña.

Iba a decir más cuando alguien la tomó del brazo y la jaloneó hasta el escenario nuevamente, antes de darse cuenta estaba de nuevo con Zane y los demás solo que ahora ella estaba en el centro del lugar.

\- Esta canción es una que quiere interpretar la hermana del novio, y esperamos que les guste tanto como la anterior.

Nuevamente la letra y la melodía llenaron su cabeza y miró a Zane, este le sonrió, de un modo paternal antes de que ella pudiera quejarse comenzó a marcar el ritmo con el bajo y ella solo pudo negar, antes de sentir como alguien le palmeaba la espalda, topándose con Marco, quien sostenía un teclado, como le habían dicho que se llamaba ese piano tan pequeño, colgando, apoyándola.

\- Eres lo suficientemente ruda como para esto- le dijo antes de tomar posición.

 **Le daría las gracias después.**

 _Insecure_

 _In her skin_

 _Like a puppet, a girl on a string_

 _Broke away_

 _Learned to fly_

 _If you want her back gotta let her shine_

 _So it looks like the joke's on you_

 _'Cause the girl that you thought you knew_

Se sentía increíblemente bien con cada letra que salía de su boca y cuando vio a los ojos de su hermano, quien estaba más impactado de otra cosa, solo pudo hinchar su pecho en orgullo, pues la parte que seguía estaba a punto de hacer mucho mejor la sensación que estaba experimentando.

 _She's so gone_

 _That's so over now_

 _She's so gone_

 _You won't find her around_

 _You can look but you won't see_

 _The girl I used to be_

 _'Cause she's_

 _She's so gone_

Al terminar esa parte todos los asistentes estaban bailando, su hermano seguía sin moverse y ella rio entre la música, miró a Zane dándole las gracias y vio como él le indicaba que se deshiciere de la guitara, lo hizo y se sorprendió al ver al moreno mayor dejar de lado el bajo para tomar el instrumento y seguir con la canción.

 **Ahora que podía moverse por el escenario, lo iba a disfrutar.**

 _She's so gone_

 _That's so over now_

 _She's so gone_

 _You won't find her around_

 _You can look but you won't see_

 _The girl I used to be_

 _'Cause she's_

 _She's so gone_

Saltó y se movió de un lado al otro, como había visto a su hermano hacer a veces, pero sin la molestia de la guitarra, entonces miro a Marcó, pasó un brazo por sus hombros mientras seguía cantando y le obligo a ayudarla en el coro antes de soltarse y colocarse espalda con espalda con Zane, y luego se colocó de regresó al centro del escenario.

 _Here I am_

 _This is me_

 _And I'm stronger than you ever thought I'd be_

 **Su hermano la mira, y sonríe.**

 _Are you shocked?_

 _Are you mad?_

 _That you're missing out on who I really am_

 _Now it looks like the joke's on you_

 _'Cause the girl that you thought you knew_

 **Y finalmente lo ve a él sonreír.**

 _She's so gone_

 _That's so over now_

 _She's so gone_

 _You won't find her around_

 _You can look but you won't see_

 _The girl I used to be_

 _'Cause she's_

 _She's so gone away_

 _Like history_

 _She's so gone_

 _Baby, this is me, yeah_

Vuelve a repetir el coro, escuchando de fondo su propia voz, sintiéndose increíble e imparable y cuando la música termina, con ella viendo al público con su brazo en alto, escuchando sus aplausos, silbidos y demás, ella solo mira a su hermano, y este niega con la cabeza antes de verle a los ojos. Con orgullo esta vez…

 **Y ella sabe que lo ha hecho bien.**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Zane._**

No tiene hijos, pero sabe que lo que siente al ver a Higgs y a su hermano compartir un amistosa discusión luego del último acto de la chica, es algo similar al orgullo paternal, pues está feliz de ver que la chica que solo lleva al redor de tres meses a su cuidado ha crecido tanto, no puede sino ser un poco feliz por ella.

\- No sabía que aun recordabas ese hechizo de música- le dijo alguien a sus espaldas, y sonrió al sentirla venir desde hace mucho.

\- No podría olvidar algo que nos dio tanta diversión Eclipsa- le dijo sin voltearse, dejando los instrumentos usado en sus respectivos lugares- hola Moon ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- agregó dándose la vuelta.

\- Pensé que harías algún desastre sin sentido en una boda ajena, solo eso- le respondió la mujer.

\- Oh vamos ¿Tan poca fe tienes en mí?- la ceja alzada de ambas reinas lo hizo carraspear- bien, quédense cuanto gusten.

\- Bueno, aunque la verdad no creo que hagas nada más que desperdiciar magia en algo tan banal como la música- soltó la de cabello gris, ganándose unas miradas impactadas de parte de Eclipsa y Zane- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Cómo puedes llamar a la música algo "banal"?- le preguntó la reina de la obscuridad indignada.

\- ¿Qué tiene? Es solo un montón de ruido que suena bien.

\- No puedo creerlo- soltó Zane- ¿Cómo es posible que alguien que sabe usar magia no reconozco el verdadero poder de la música, de la armonía y los mensajes que logra transmitir- vociferó con además en extremo dramáticos e innecesarios.

\- Estas exagerando…

\- ¡No, no lo hago/hace!- le soltaron ambos antes de que Zane llamara a Higgs, Marco y Tom.

\- Voy a demostrarte que la música es más que lo que dices Moon, así que prepárate- le soltó Zane pasándole a cada uno un instrumento- Eclipsa, que no se mueva hasta que comience la canción.

\- Claro.

Dicho y hecho, la mujer de cabello verde se llevó a Moon frente al escenario y los cuatro que habían movido la noche se volvieron a colocar en el mismo. Zane esta vez no llamo a nadie, simplemente hizo el hechizo y todos los chicos lo vieron, con un sonrojo bastante notable, pero dispuestos a tocar la canción.

 **Moon ya se estaba arrepintiendo de lo que dijo.**

 _One, two, one, two, three_

 _Oh yeah yeah_

 _Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah, uh!_

 _Oh yeah yeah_

 _Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah, uh!_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Star._**

Apenas salía del baño miró de nuevo al escenario topándose con los chicos tocando, pero ahora era Zane quien tomaba el escenario sin un instrumento. Vio a su madre y a Eclipsa, solo para acercase pocos segundos después, esperando escuchar alguna nueva canción que pudiera tener en su comunicador.

 _Never had much faith in love or miracles (miracles) uh!_

 _Never wanna put my heart on the line, uh!_

 _But swimming in your water is something spiritual (spiritual) uh!_

 _I'm born again every time you spend the night, uh!_

Conocía esa canción, o eso creía. Recordaba vagamente el ritmo de una vez que ella y Marco escuchaban la radio en la tierra, pero el chico había quitado la estación apenas reconoció la canción, por lo menos esa vez podría escucharla hasta el final, aunque no tenía idea de que iba, el verso no era muy claro.

 _'Cause your sex takes me to paradise_

 _Yeah your sex takes me to paradise_

 _And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah_

 _'Cause you make me feel like, I've been locked out of heaven_

 _For too long, for too long_

 _Yeah you make me feel like, I've been locked out of heaven_

 _For too long, for too long_

\- _¿Q-Qué…?-_ la chica se sentía por completo colorada, no tenía idea de que los humanos hablaran de "eso" en canciones que podían sonar en la radio, cuando miro a Zane este tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción y fue cuando ella cayo en cuenta de que su madre.

 **La reina regente y orgullosa, cabe decir.**

Movía las caderas un poco y marcaba el ritmo con él pie, entonces la rubia regresó su vista al escenario donde Zane con un chasquido hizo que los chicos se quedaran sin instrumentos y estos continuaran con la melodía por su cuenta.

\- _¿Ahora que…?_ \- pensó la chica viendo como los varones y la pelirroja eran forzados por un Zane que aún se movía a colocarse en posiciones- _No irán a…_

Pero el moreno mayor tuvo que mover las manos, soltando un nuevo polvo al aire que los cubrió a todos.

 _You bring me to my knees_

 _You make me testify, uh!_

 _You can make a sinner change his ways, uh!_

 _Open up your gates 'cause I can't wait to see the light, uh!_

 _And right there is where I wanna stay, uh!_

Star no creía lo que le mostraban sus ojos. Tom Marco y Higgs estaban bailando, no de forma graciosa, no de forma irracional, sino como toda una propia banda pop, tenía que ser obra de un hechizo de Zane, porque sabía que Marco podía bailar, pero nada como eso sin practica y, lo sentía por Tom, pero el chico tenía, lo que en la tierra llamaban dos pies izquierdos en cualquier cosa que no fuera música clásica.

\- Increíble…- suspiró, antes de ver como su madre se movía al ritmo de la canción de forma inconsciente mientras que Eclipsa y algunos de los invitados, específicamente los adultos jóvenes, ni muy pequeños ni viejos, bailaban completamente felices.

 _'Cause you make me feel like, I've been locked out of heaven_

 _For too long, for too long_

 _Yeah you make me feel like, I've been locked out of heaven_

 _For too long, for too long_

 _Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah, uh!_

 _Oh yeah yeah_

 _Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah, uh!_

La canción terminó con Higgs apoyando a Zane a cantar y con los otros dos saltando del escenario para terminar en el suelo, Tom se acercó hasta ella y le sonrió, antes de besar su mano. Y nuevamente, su corazón se removió gustoso por el gestó… Y luego, al ver a Marco bailando con Kelly, los celos de nuevo llegaron a ella.

\- _No es nada…_ \- y miró a Tom, comenzando a bailar con él- _esto está bien…_ \- pensó inconscientemente al sentir el calor corporal de él.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Marco._**

Estaba cansado, Zane a último momento los había hecho bailar con magia, de entre todas las cosas, bailar, no tenía resistencia para eso en ese instante, podía ver a Tom y a Star a lo lejos, disfrutando uno junto al otro, y por primera vez pudo identificar su disconformidad con el nombre de "celos".

 **Que el sentimiento se parecía demasiado a cuando veía a Jackie con alguien más como para confundirse.**

Suspiró, sintiendo el apoyo de Higgs, quien se iba directo a su hermano, dejándolo con Kelly, la chica era encantadora, no iba a negarlo, y se la había pasado bien, pero no podía decir que estaba realmente satisfecho con esa noche.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a tu Ciclo-dragón?- le preguntó su acompañante.

Fue en ese momento que notó la mirada molesta de Nachos, la pobre criatura no podía soportar estar ahí más tiempo. Y se sintió horrible al ver en esa situación un escape que no lo hiciera quedar mal con Ruberiot o Foolduke.

\- Creo que quiere irse a casa a comer- soltó de forma natural, bueno, lo más que pudo- lo mejor será que nos vallamos…

\- Voy con ustedes- le dijo ella, con una sonrisa.

No pudo decirle que no y comenzaron a caminar, estaba cerca de alcanzar su meta de largarse, no ver más la escena de Star y Tom, tirarse en la cama y ahogarse en sus estúpidos celos hasta hastiarse y luego comenzar a entrenar para pasar por alto lo ridículo de toda su asquerosa situación.

 **Oh, sí que era un buen plan.**

Lástima que Star vio la cabina de fotos y, aun con su grandiosa excusa para escaparse, lo arrastró hasta la misma ¿Qué tan mala podía volverse la noche?

\- Bien, saquemos unas fotos Star- acabó aceptando que no podía ser tan malo.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Dios, o cualquier deidad tenían un problema con él. Estaba atrapado, con todas las mayúsculas, en la condenada cabina, con Star, quien no paraba de quejarse sobre las muy estúpidas, por no decir algo peor, fotos, si, sabía que no estaban saliendo como antes, si, sabía que había algo malo con él.

\- _¿Y qué?_ \- pensó frustrado- _tengo todo el derecho a no sacarme unas mugrosas fotos._

\- ¿Qué es diferente ahora Marco?- oh dios, Star, no preguntes eso.

¿Qué era diferente? Quizás el estúpido hecho de que no sabía qué hacer con ella. Que había vuelvo a Mewni esperando aclarar todo el tema del "crush" que tenía por él, y, hey, quien sabe, quizás intentar algo luego de una condenada y asquerosa guerra en la cual trato por primera vez de matar a alguien, todo por ella, quizás el hecho de que había dejado todo de lado solo por estar cerca de ella.

 **Aun cuando mentía diciendo que lo hacía por comodidad.**

Porque dios, extrañaba tener a sus padres cerca, extraña Echo Creek, extrañaba a Ferguson y a Alfonso, extrañaba la escuela y a todos en ella, por dios hasta extrañaba a Janna, pero Star valía eso y más, era su mejor amiga, la razón por la cual no seguía en el mismo estúpido agujero en el que estuvo por toda su vida…

 **Star es especial para él, y como todo un imbécil la había dejado ir.**

No tenía la más mínima idea de que era lo que le pasaba con Star, pues lo que sentía era completamente diferente a lo que generaba Jackie en él, pero era muchísimo más fuerte, más pesado y asfixiante. No aceptaba que fuera un "crush", ni loco, ya lo había pasado suficientes veces como para diferenciarlo.

\- _¿Entonces qué?_ \- se preguntó, ya molesto con su cerebro, con su corazón que no paraba de latir tan fuerte que podía jurar que crujían sus huesos.

No sabía que le pasaba con Star, estaba inconforme, estaba exasperado, estaba, sin lugar a dudas, fuera de su área de control, confort o como se llamase. Está a la deriva.

 **Y la mira.**

Ella está haciendo un puchero, sus ojos, aun cuando están disconformes, son bonitos, y se golpea mentalmente por no darse cuenta antes ese detalle, su piel parece brillar y es cuando comprende, cuando por fin entiende que es lo que es diferente.

\- ¿Quieres saber que es diferente?- le pregunta, bajando la mirada a las fotos, sin saber que más observar, ella le da una respuesta afirmativa- Esto fue antes…

\- ¿Antes de que?

\- Antes… de que me dijeras que tenías un "Crush" conmigo.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Star._**

Se le ha olvidado como respirar por un momento y luego… nada, solo reacciona ante la necesidad de sus pulmones por aire ¿Qué clase de mala broma es esa? Porque no podía ser nada más…

 **No debía ser nada más.**

No habían tocado el tema, no habían dado indicios de nada… ¿Entonces porque él tenía que sacar algo que ella ya daba por muerto? Por dios Marco, no tenías que hacerle eso. Ella comenzó a maquinar, recordando lo incomodo de ese momento en la fiesta, lo desesperada que estaba porque él supiera eso a lo que ni ella le había podido poner nombre hasta ese segundo.

 **No quería recordarlo…**

Y aun así hablaron, hablaron más de lo que lo habían hecho desde que él llegó a Mewni con planes de quedarse. Por primera vez pudo realmente oír lo que le decía. Y estaba mal que ella estuviera fascinada con el sonido de su voz nerviosa, estaba mal que gozara al ver sus ojos mirándola con algo parecido al deseo y anhelo, estaba horriblemente mal que ella estuviera considerando darle lo que quería.

 **Todo eso estaba mal.**

Por eso lo cortó, tenían que terminar con eso, salir de ahí y ella regresar a la comodidad y alegría que tenía asegurada con Tom, y él podría irse con cualquier chica que quisiera…

 **No le dolía ese pensamiento, no sentía el ardor en los ojos al imaginarlo, no lo hacía.**

Lo dejaría ir, y él la dejaría a ella, no volverían a hablar de eso, no volverían a tocar el tema… un flash, y estaba más cerca de salir de eso… dos flash, y siente la necesidad de voltear, pero la resiste… tres flash, y ahora lo está mirando, no evita pensar que tiene ojos bonitos.

 **Ojos demasiado bonitos.**

No sabe que ocurre, cuando ya ha pasado el cuarto flash no sabe ni su nombre, sus ojos están cerrados y se siente malditamente bien –al no tener otra manera de expresarlo- no sabe que es lo que pasa, pero lo goza, aun por los pocos segundos que están ese pequeño momento mágico… y es cuando abre los ojos.

 **Marco la mira, y entiende.**

La ha besado, y le gusto, la ha besado, y ella lo dejo, la ha besado, y está mal, la ha besado sabiendo que tiene novio… Se enfrascan en una discusión que no es una discusión, Marco se disculpa, casi rogándole su perdón, y ella se lo da, aun cuando sabe que en el fondo no tiene nada que perdonarle…

 **Son libres.**

Él huye con Kelly, casi en automático, dejándola sola, Tom llega y le habla, no sabe realmente de que, y la llaman, Pony-head ha tenido un incidente… Se vuelve a sentir mal, pues eso le alegra para alejarla del último suceso, jala al demonio llena de una mezcla rara de preocupación y alivio, y antes de irse regresa, tomando las fotos, para asegurarse de que nadie jamás las vea.

 **Y se siente peor, porque él la ha besado, y ella quiere que lo haga de nuevo.**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Bueno, bueno, bueno, bueno ¿Qué tal quedo? Muchos habrán querido que ponga las canciones todas en español, pero pierden su encanto, así que les dejos lo nombres aquí, a diferencia de la parte superior._**

 ** _Quedate conmigo –Jesús Navarro._**

 ** _She´s so Gone –Lemonade Mouth_**

 ** _Locked out of heaven – Bruno Mars (Cover de Ross Lynch, Status Update)_**

 ** _Dejando de lado la música, el ultimo baile es del video que hace Ross Lynch, por si quieren saber de qué va esa escena, ya con eso cubierto, quiero dejar en claro que Higgs siempre fue buena cantando, pero se veía opacada por Ruberiot, siguiente, no quise inmiscuirme mucho en el tema de la cabina ya que es un poco… ¿Aburrido? Son Marco y Star gastando insanas cantidades de dinero en fotos, preferí otro enfoque._**

 ** _Luego de este cap las cosas van a tomar un rumbo un poco más serio, espérenlo con ansias. Dejen, como siempre, sus opiniones si quieren, al fin y al cabo, son buenas referencias para seguir mejorando a futuro._**

 ** _Eso sería todo. Yuichiro fuera paz~_**


	19. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18: ¡No te atrevas a huir!/Nos vemos de nuevo

 ** _Zane._**

La fiesta había estado bien, el haber usado magia en la música para obligar a Moon a bailar había valido por completo la pena, aun cuando ella le había obligado limpiar toda el área del festejo junto a Eclipsa, no había parado de reírse en ningún momento, su acompañante tampoco.

\- Pero, ahora hay que trabajar- se dijo a si mismo guardando su abrigo.

Se había desecho de las ropas que Moon le había dado, y ahora tenía una chaqueta blanca sobre una camisa violeta, sus pantalones de piel en marrón y unas botas negras, sujeto su cinturón/espada a su torso, y luego ató una pequeña bolsa a su pierna izquierda, se consideró listo.

\- Hora de irme…

Salió de la habitación que tenía en las barracas y caminó sin apuró por los campos de entrenamiento, primero tendría que ir con Moon antes de hacer alguna otra movida, por lo que entro al palacio, una vez en la segunda planta, tomó los pasadizos para ir directamente a la oficina real, ya debería estar ahí, y si no, solo debía dejarle una nota.

\- Listo…- susurró entrando al lugar, encontrándolo extrañamente vacío- ¿Mmm? Es raro que no esté aquí a primeras horas…

No le dio demasiadas vueltas al asunto, simplemente tomo un poco de papel, anotó su nombre y donde iba a estar, lo colocó sobre una de las pilas de documentos que seguramente Moon leería primero esa mañana y se marchó tal como había llegado.

 **Tenía un largo día por delante.**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Moon._**

Despertó lentamente, como pocas veces podía permitírselo, al ver que el sol entraba por la ventana con una fuerza considerable, supo que era algo tarde, así que trató de ponerse de pie, encontrándolo un poco difícil al tener un peso extra sobre su cuerpo.

\- Ay River…- suspiro al ver que dicho peso era nada más ni menos que el brazo de su esposo.

Quito la extremidad con algo de dificultad, pues su marido se resistía a soltarla, y, una vez libre, se deslizo fuera de la cama, sintiendo algo de frio, pues no tenía nada cubriéndola. Se estiro, mucho más relajada de lo normal y busco algún camisón para cubrir su desnudes y poder ir con libertad al baño.

 **Le gustaban esas mañanas.**

Ella y River no tenían muchas oportunidades de intimar como el matrimonio así lo manda debido a la gran cantidad de trabajo que siempre estaba sobre sus hombros, pero el día anterior, luego de la mala jugarreta musical de Zane, no había tenido ánimos de regresar a trabajar y su esposo no estaba nada dispuesto a dejarle dormir cuando cruzó la puerta de su alcoba.

\- _River siempre es bastante enérgico…_ \- recordó con una sonrisa risueña y un sonrojo.

Unos cuarenta minutos más tarde estaba ya vestida, arreglada y preparada para un día lleno de trabajo acumulado. No importaba que tan bueno fuera su humor, pensar en pasar las próximas diez horas entre papeleó en vista de que no había evento alguno, podía deprimirla un poco. Conteniendo un suspiro de resignación, abrió la puerta de su oficina, encontrando menos papeleo del que esperaba.

 **Lastimosamente, aún era demasiado.**

Dispuesta a terminar lo más rápido posible con todo aquello tomó la primera hoja, topándose con la pulcra y algo extraña letra de Zane.

\- "Saldré para resolver algunos asuntos de la corte, no llegare hasta mañana, suerte"- leyó la nota y se masajeó el puente de la nariz- siempre tan imprudente…

No queriendo pensar más en eso dejo el intento de mensaje de lado y tomó la primera pila de documentos.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Marco._**

Era un imbécil, un infeliz y cualquier otra cosa que pudiera imaginarse ¿Cómo se había atrevido a hacer algo así? ¡¿Qué clase de amigo se consideraba? Por dios, había besado a Star, su mejor amiga, novia de su amigo! Era un asco, y sabía que no tenía remedio.

\- Soy de lo peor…- gruñó tapándose la cara con la almohada.

Había estado dándole vueltas toda la noche al asunto, sabía que había sido un cobarde al escapar como lo hizo de esa situación ¿Pero podían culparlo? Su mente no estaba funcionando correctamente en ese momento, y de haberse mantenido cerca de Star lo más seguro era que volvería a tratar de besarla sin darse cuenta.

 **Porque sabía que no iba a controlarse en ese instante.**

Besarla había sido un impulso, pero, maldición lo había disfrutado, cada segundo había sido magnifico. Y él ya no podía pensar en algo más que no fuera repetirlo, por eso escapó, necesitaba hacer que sus hormonas abandonaran la sala de control en su cerebro y poder volver a pensar como una persona socialmente bien educada.

\- Higgs probablemente venga en cualquier momento…- se dijo con la esperanza de pensar en cualquier otra cosa.

Al no lograrlo miro a todos lados, buscando algo que lo alejara de sus pensamientos, topándose con su espada. La apreció un par de minutos antes de levantarse. Se deshizo de la ropa para dormir y se colocó una playera negra y unos pantalones ajustados y sus zapatos. Tomó su arma y salió del lugar.

 **Tenía que despejarse, pronto.**

Para su suerte los campos de práctica estaban vacíos. Desenfundo el arma y tomó postura. Controló su respiración y cerró los ojos. Comenzó balanceado el arma en distintas formas y posiciones. Zane le había explicado que tenía que lanzarse dentro de sus recuerdos para convertir las clases de esgrima que él le había dado en parte del estilo de pelea que había desarrollado dentro de la dimensión de Hekkapoo.

\- _No está bien_ \- se dijo al sentir un tirón algo fuerte por parte de sus músculos al balancear la espada de un modo algo violento- necesito que el movimiento sea más fluido…

Repitió el mismo ataque una y otra vez hasta que lo sintió correcto. Entonces comenzó a mover la espada con maestría propia de un verdadero espadachín. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y pocos segundos después comenzó a ver las líneas de estilo. Aún era algo raro para él, pero se dejó guiar, haciendo cada vez menos movimientos innecesarios.

 **Por desgracia su mente vacilo.**

Antes de darse cuenta ya estaba de regresó en la cabina, estaba con Star delante de él, estaba sujetándola y acercándose, los ojos de ella no parecían reaccionar a lo que pasaba, pues, aunque lo miraban, parecían no entender que sucedía, estaba a punto de unir sus labios…

\- ¡No!- gritó con un corte vertical que expulso una onda que termino por destruir cuatro pilares que estaban delante de él- no…- dijo ahora en un suspiró cayendo de rodillas, sin darse cuenta de la destrucción que había causado.

No podía pensar en eso, estaba mal, no era correcto y él tenía que olvidarlo, disculparse y fingir que nada eso pasó jamás.

 **Era lo que tenía que hacer como un buen amigo.**

\- Necesito una ducha…- soltó en un gruñido buscando la funda de la espada, y notando por fin los pilares partidos por la mitad- maldición…

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Zane._**

\- Bien, sigue aquí...

El moreno sonrió, había tenido que usar algo de magia para salir de la dimensión de Mewni, y no había estado seguro si luego de todo el tiempo que había estado "fuera", su primera opción seguiría ahí. Recordaba vagamente el lugar, puesto que no se había pasado por ahí alrededor de quinientos años.

\- Me preguntó si la entrada aún funcionara…- suspiro delante de una puerta.

Estaba en medio de una gran jungla, demasiado densa como para caminar con libertad, y delante de él se alzaba una gran puerta de piedra que hacia contacto con una montaña. La miró de todos los ángulos que le permitía su incómoda posición antes de poner su mano en roca sólida. Encima de la misma se hundió una parte, solo un poco, y luego pasaron a parecer unas letras.

\- "¿Qué es aquello que mientras más se busca menos se tiene y más te carcome?"- leyó en voz alta- El deseo.

Con esa respuesta a la pregunta, la pared comenzó a desplazarse hacia los lados y la puerta comenzó a bajar, exponiendo un pasillo del mismo material que la montaña. Con una sonrisa satisfecha se adentró por el senderó. El lugar estaba iluminado por varias lámparas de gas y al llegar lo bastante profundo el camino se dividía en una ruta ascendente y otra descendente. Sin pensarlo dos veces tomó el camino de descenso, llegando en pocos minutos frente a una nueva puerta, solo que esta era de metal.

\- ¿Hola, infeliz estas aquí?- preguntó entrado de golpe.

Lo siguiente que le paso fue en extremo divertido. Pues el estruendo de piezas de metal chocando contra el suelo y las paredes, siendo seguidos por un grito bastante afeminado llenaron sus oídos y no pudo reprimir una carcajada cuando, de entre todas las cosas que llenaban la habitación, basura, más que nada, emergió una figura bastante temblorosa apuntándole con, lo que según sabía, era un arma de fuego.

\- ¡¿Qui-Quién eres?!- gritó aun sin controlar los espasmos involuntarios de su cuerpo.

\- Ray, Ray, Ray, te he dicho muchísimas veces que si tiemblas al amenazar, no lo estás haciendo bien.

La figura entonces se expone, detrás de unas grandes gafas de pasta negra brillan un par de ojos turmalina que se abren sorprendidos al verle. Entonces la pequeña figura sale de las sombras, a primera vista se ve como una niña pequeña, con una bata de laboratorio demasiado grande para sí y unos pantalones que le quedan algo largos, junto a una camisa de tirante demasiado holgada.

\- ¿Z-Zed…?- pregunta, aún sin bajar el arma.

\- Algo por el estilo- responde abriendo los brazos.

La niña suelta lo que sería su medio de defensa y corre, tropezándose con sus propios pies hasta él, salta y lo abraza entre lágrimas mientras la pobre balbucea incoherencias que solo le hacen reír aún más.

\- ¡¿Cómo es posible?!- le grita ella separándose- Tengo entendido que ya han de haber pasado más de mil años desde la última vez que te vi…

\- Bueno, han ocurrido muchas cosas… demasiadas- agregó con un suspiro- por el momento, ahora soy Zane.

\- ¿Zane?- él asintió- me gusta, es bonito.

\- ¿No te gustaba Zed?

\- Prefiero que haya dos vocales en tú nombre, gracias- le regresó con una sonrisa.

Se miraron unos segundos antes de reír, la llamada Ray se rasco la cabeza, permitiéndole ver a Zane su cabello pelirrojo moverse un poco de su mal atado moño.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas sin dormir?- le preguntó al cabo de unos segundos, notando sus ojeras.

\- Uno, quizás dos…

\- ¿Días?

\- Meses…

\- ¡Rachel Dawn!

\- ¡No me grites!- le pidió uniendo sus manos- estaba en medio de una gran investigación y no podía permitirme parar…

\- Si el tiempo aquí corriera como en el resto del multiverso ya habrías muerto- le aseguró de forma severa- ¿Cuándo ha pasado desde la última vez que vine por cierto?

\- Cerca de dos años- contestó la duda mirando algo que, seguramente era algún reloj especial.

\- Este lugar sí que es conveniente…

\- Esta dimensión tiene un flujo de tiempo mucho menor que el resto del multiverso, no veo mucha practicidad en eso- alegó ella- Hekkapoo tiene su contra parte bajo control, pero el hecho de que allí el tiempo corra mucho más rápido no me gusta.

\- Se, lo entiendo- Zane entonces se sentó en el suelo- a todo esto, he venido para hablar contigo.

\- ¿Mmm, de qué?

\- Cosas de Mewni- ante esa mención ella se puso pálida- no es lo que crees.

\- Zane, con todo respeto, la última vez que me pediste algo concerniente a Mewni, tuve que pasar dos semanas en un calabozo con solo agua.

\- Si… lo siento por eso.

\- No me basta esa disculpa- gruñó Ray- en fin ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora?

\- Tendré que ponerte al tanto primero.

La chica se sentó delante de él, invitándolo a hablar, cosa que Zane no tardó en hacer. Le comentó todo el tiempo que había pasado desde que dejo su dimensión de tiempo súper lento, desde la caída de la madre de Eclipsa, hasta el escape de la misma con un monstruo, luego le habló de Moon, batalla con los lagartos y todo lo que considero relevante…

\- En vista de que Mewni está comenzando a… cambiar, quería pedirte un favor.

\- ¿Cuál?- Rachel estaba aún procesando todos los sucesos.

\- Quiero que seas parte de la corte de Mewni.

\- ¡¿Ah?!- gritó ella levantándose- ¿Estás loco, para que pregunto? Claro que lo estás.

\- Las cosas no van a terminar como la última vez…

\- ¿Cómo puedes asegurarlo?- le recriminó- la única vez que me hiciste acercarme, la reina me encerró en un calabozo porque le parecí fea a la vista.

\- Si, la madre de Eclipsa era una loca, pero la reina actual es diferente, te lo aseguro.

\- La realeza es toda igual, no importa lo que digas.

\- Ella no lo es.

\- ¿Apuestas tú vida en ello?- le lanzó sarcásticamente, sabía que para él la vida no era nada, luego de escuchar sobre la reencarnación ¿Cómo podría ser algo?

\- Apuesto mi magia a ello- soltó, deteniendo las quejas de ella.

\- ¿De verdad?- Zane asintió- ¿Apuestas todo por lo que has trabajado dos vidas… por esa mujer?

\- Moon podrá ser muchas cosas Ray- le aseguró con seriedad- pero te aseguro que no es una tirana como la fue la madre de Eclipsa, y juro, por mi magia, que ella es merecedora de tú apoyo.

La chica lo miró, detenidamente, como buscando algún indicio de… algo. Pero no lo encontró, por lo que, luego de mantenerle la mirada un par de minutos, gruñó y se dio la vuelta.

\- Bien, iré- le dijo comenzando a caminar- pero si esto sale mal…

\- No lo hará- la detuvo- gracias Ray…

\- Sí, sí, sí- contestó ella menando la mano como espantando al aire- si vienes por mí significa que no hay nadie más para el puesto.

\- Sabes que, respecto a ciencia, siempre eres mi primera opción.

-"La mejor alquimista de todos los tiempos", me llamaste así una vez ¿Recuerdas?- le comentó ella, viéndolo sobre el hombro- ¿Aún después de mil años, más o menos, crees que aún me merezco el titulo?

\- Ni en un millón de años podría haber alguien mejor que tú.

\- Me alegra que lo digas- le sonrió, antes de lanzarle una especie de medallón- un regalo, tenlo listo para cuando vallamos a salir.

Zane miró extrañado el medallón, le infundió un poco de magia para estudiarlo, activando un mecanismo que poco después hizo rugir algo a sus espaldas. Al ver que era, no pudo sino reprimir un gemido.

\- ¡Eres la mejor Ray!- gritó, haciendo echo en el lugar.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Un par de días antes, Academia santa Olga._**

 ** _Meteora._**

Estaba exhausta, pero no físicamente, emocionalmente se encontraba en una especie de limbo, pues aunque deseaba saber sobre su pasado, no podía concentrarse realmente en dicha tarea, seguía posponiéndolo, argumentando que debía ser más poderosa antes de hacer algún movimiento, y durante las noches se permitía ser vulnerable, en medio de su soledad, y Gemini lo notaba, Rasticore solo gruñía encantado con la destrucción y no mostraba señales de empatía alguna con quien en ese momento era su líder.

\- _Lagarto mal agradecido_ \- se decía cada tanto el ciborg zombi para no sentirse tan mal al ser impotente ante la situación.

 **Porque odiaba no poder ayudar a su dama.**

Fue una de esas tantas noches que se acercó a ella con un plato de comida caliente, que la mujer pudo dormir tranquila. Le resultaba linda, pero sabía que él a ella no, por los simples motivos de cómo había sido criada.

 **Pero iba más allá de eso.**

Meteora estaba rota, no, destrozada de pies a cabeza. Y ella misma aún no se había dado cuenta, no notaba que estaba quemándose, ardiendo en unas llamas de rabia y disconformidad que se tragaban cada pequeña parte de la persona que solía ser.

 **A Rasticore no le importaba, y él era impotente.**

Por eso no había dicho nada cuando pusieron rumbo al primer lugar que, él creía, quería ella evitar. El saber que volverían Santa Olga lo había tomado desprevenido y lo había conmocionado, pero al notar la seriedad en esos ojos tristes y furiosos, y poder sentir la voluntad de enfrentarse a todo en su voz, no pudo sino pensar que Hideous… No, Meteora, era realmente…

\- _Realmente muy bella…_ \- se dijo a si mismo apreciándola a la luz de la luna, examinando los muros de la que antes había sido su prisión y hogar, como si estuviera a punto de realizar una cacería que la llevaría al límite.

 **Solo rogaba poder estar para ella cuando hiciera falta.**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Higgs._**

Estaba en medio de su camino a la habitación de Marco, no tenía idea de porqué, pero el campo de entrenamiento estaba cerrado, lo que la había forzado a entrenar fuera de las paredes del palacio, en el bosque, lo que había resultado en que sudara mucho más de lo usual sin hacer el mismo esfuerzo de siempre gracias a la humedad de las plantas.

\- _Odio la humedad…_ \- pensó tocando la puerta.

Más no recibió respuesta. Afinó sus sentidos y se concentró, la respiración de Marco se oía desde dentro, y por el ritmo sabía que no estaba dormido. Con algo de molestia suspiró antes de abrir y entrar, topándose con el chico sentado con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo, meditando, más los ojos de él la miraron un poco después.

\- Higgs…

\- Si toque- le dijo rápidamente, dejando sus cosas en la cama para sentarse delante de él- te ves fatal.

\- Bueno, así me siento- le contestó con una sonrisa irónica.

\- ¿Qué paso?- se atrevió a preguntar y él desvió la mirada- Díaz, soy tu compañera de entrenamiento, tu hermana en armas y algo parecido a una amiga… puedes confiar en mí.

La miró directamente a los ojos, y el verde que le regresó el gesto estaba completamente calmado, serio… y honesto, por lo que, luego de unos segundos, bajo la mirada y dejo que el nudo que había hecho en su garganta se soltara.

\- Besé a Star.

Ya estaba, lo había dicho. Higgs tardó un poco en procesar las cosas, pero al hacerlo pudo entender el porqué del estado de ánimo del latino. Pensó en que decir, pues no tenía nada de experiencia en absoluto sobre el romance.

 **No era de sus prioridades en la vida, al fin y al cabo.**

\- W-Wow…

\- Si, yo tampoco tengo palabras…- le dijo él- solo sé que soy el peor ser viviente del universo, que debería desaparecer en algún lugar para que no vuelvan a ver y quizás dejar que me coma un monstruo.

\- Oh, vamos Díaz, no es algo tan grave…

\- Bese a una chica con novio- le interrumpió- su novio es mi amigo, y ella es mi mejor amiga.

\- Bien, si, es algo muy malo, pero no es para tanto, un rechazo le puede pasar a cualquiera- o eso la habían dicho- no tienes que llegar a extremos.

\- Solo debería irme, jamás volver, total, a nadie le importaría realmente.

 **Ok, eso la molestó.**

\- ¿Vas marcharte?- le preguntó, molesta.

\- Sí, creo que sería lo mejor- una risa sarcástica se escapó de sus labios- hey, ahora tendrás a Zane para ti- no sigas Marco- no tendrás que lidiar conmigo de nuevo- detente ahí…- podrás ser la nueva alumna estrella…- calla…- ganaras.

\- ¡No!- le gritó.

Los ojos moreno se abrieron al sentir la bofetada que la chica le propinó, su mejilla ardió y la miró dispuesto a gritar, topándose con los ojos de la chica cristalizados, iba decir algo, quizás balbucear una disculpa, pero ella se le adelanto.

\- ¿Qué mierda Díaz?- le escupió- ¿Vas a dejar todo por un drama así? Sí, besaste a la princesa, tú mejor amiga y novia de tu amigo ¿Y qué? ¡Tienes un millón de otras cosas de las que preocuparte!- aseguró levantando la manos, histérica- ¡Tienes que entrenar, tienes que dominar tu nueva espada, debes demostrar que te mereces estar en Mewni, y tienes que hacerme competencia imbécil!- le dijo con un movimiento muy dramático con los brazos.

\- Higgs…

\- ¡¿Quién se supone que me va a impulsar a mejorar en los entrenamientos… quién me va a prestar su baño?!- le dijo furiosa- ¡¿Qué hay de la chica que fue contigo a la boda de mi hermano, qué pasa con Kelly, ella no es nada?!- le echó en cara- ¡¿Qué va a pasar con Nachos, eh?!

\- Y-Yo…

\- Tienes que quedarte, Ruberiot dijo que quiere invitarte a su nueva casa con Foolduke, quiere tu ayuda para decorar- siguió hablado, sin notar las lágrimas que se escapaban de la rabia- tienes amigos aquí, imbécil… si te vas ¿Qué va a ser de ellos… que va a ser de mí, de Kelly?

\- Yo no sé si pueda ver Star la cara…- dijo, como ultima excusa.

\- ¡Por Mewni!

Lo siguiente que sintió fue los labios de Higgs sobre los suyos, era un toque rudo, nada dulce, no sintió nada más que la incomodidad que se presenta al tener un contacto demasiado familiar con alguien de… bueno, la familia. Se separaron, ambos escupiendo, y tratando de limpiarse la boca con lo que hubiera cerca.

\- ¡¿Y eso que mierda fue Higgs?!- gritó histérico, viéndola de frente.

\- ¡Un beso imbécil!- le respondió, luego haber lamido su propio brazo.

\- ¡¿Por qué?!

\- Me estás viendo la cara- le aseguró.

Y Marco se quedó mudo. Higgs estaba ahí, sin sonrojos, sin nada, simplemente la misma mirada molesta de antes.

\- Tal y como me ves a mi ahora, vas a ver a la princesa- le aseguró- fue un beso Díaz, no importa si es tu mejor amiga, no importa si es la princesa, tú, y solo tú, eres quien decide que hacer, y si la besaste- le colocó el puño en el pecho, sobre el corazón- no te atrevas a huir, y encara tus problemas de frente… ese es el Marco Díaz al que he llegado a respetar.

\- Higgs…- suspiró, siendo golpeado por todas esas palabras.

 **¿Qué demonios estaba planeando hacer?**

Se había prometido que sería diferente ahora, que no escaparía de sus problemas ni se quedaría quieto en un solo lugar nunca más.

\- Gracias…- terminó por decir, ahora tenía las ideas más claras.

\- Por nada imbécil…- contestó levantándose- ahora, voy a usar tu baño, al final para eso fue que vine.

\- Sí, sí…

\- Por cierto Díaz…

\- ¿Ajá?

\- Le llegas a decir a alguien que te bese y te castro- le avisó cerrando la puerta, y el latino solo sintió un escalofrío recorrerla la espina.

 **No había sido una broma.**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Zane y Rachel._**

\- Creo que ya tengo todo…- dijo la chica cargando con tres maletas grandes.

\- Bien, será mejor ponernos en marcha- comentó Zane levantándose del sillón donde se había sentado.

\- ¿Por qué? Mewni no esta tan lejos…

\- Tengo que hacer otra parada.

\- ¿Ah?- la chica se cruzó de brazos- ¿Dónde…?

\- Inframundo.

\- ¿Enserio?- volvió a preguntar con fastidio- ¿A quién se supone que buscamos?

\- A alguien que ayude con el área de servicio al castillo.

\- ¿Y crees que un demonio es la mejor opción?- le dijo ella con fastidio.

\- Son muy estrictos.

\- Son tiránicos- comentó ella.

\- Son lo que hay.

Rachel gruñó, dispuesta hacer el viaje, al fin y al cabo, no haría nada de daño algo así.

\- Más vale que sea rápido.

\- Con el regalo que me diste, será en menos de lo que esperaba.

Ella suspiró tomando sus maletas, y acercándose al sitio donde estaba el "obsequio" del chico, pensando que de verdad no quería hacer ese viaje.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Marco._**

Higgs ha conseguido sacarlo de su habitación para caminar por la ciudad, Mewni, como siempre, tiene ese aire a poblado medieval que lo deprime un poco, pero sabe que no puede cambiar, en su lugar, disfruta de las pocas atracciones que tiene para ofrecer, carga su espada y la pelirroja su báculo, en caso de alguna emergencia, aunque no lo ve como algo factible.

\- ¿Mm, que pasara ahí?- pregunta su acompañante, deteniéndose.

Dirige su vista el lugar que menciona la de ojos verdes y se topa con unas niñas siendo arrastradas fuera de su hogar, su primer instinto es moverse, pero al ver como los que seguramente son los padres no les ayudan, sino que las empujan para que salgan más rápido se detiene.

 **Esta asqueado y quiere actuar, pero necesita información.**

\- Vamos a seguirlos- le dice a Higgs, y ella lo apoya.

Caminan de forma normal, siguiéndolos con disimulo, y los ven salir del pueblo, se adentran en el bosque y ambos entre señas y miradas, se separan para vislumbrar desde dos puntos de vista. En el centro de un claro Marco ve a las chicas siendo sujetadas por collares al cuello y luego ser encerradas en una jaula. Higgs, por su parte, ve como un hombre sale de una tienda, acomodándose los pantalones, y poco después, una chica, destrozada en llanto corre hasta que es atrapada y metida de nuevo al lugar.

\- _Esclavistas…_ \- piensan ambos adolecentes.

Se reúnen de nuevo, encima de un pequeño risco que les da una vista completa del lugar.

\- La reina prohibió el comercio de esclavos recientemente, parece que están aprovechando que aún no hay guardias para patrullar- dijo Marco, con molestia.

\- ¡Maldita sea…!- gruñe Higgs, golpeando un árbol, la situación la apremia, más cuando hace poco ha descubierto lo de su hermano- hay que hacer algo.

\- Concuerdo.

\- ¡No vas detenerme!- le responde, alzándolo por la chaqueta antes de reaccionar a lo que le dijo- ¿Eh?

\- Que estoy de acuerdo contigo- le dice, soltándose- por más que me gustaría ir a buscar a otros para ayudar, no hay tiempo, estos sujetos deben saber que ya no es legal lo que hacen aquí en Mewni, por eso se irán hoy, más tardar mañana, y el tiempo que tomaría convencer a uno solo de los caballeros nos dejaría en desventaja.

\- ¿Qué hay de Zane?- preguntó Higgs- él nos escucharía y vendría de inmediato.

\- Se fue esta mañana, lo más seguro es que no esté en Mewni- le respondió, recordando haber visto al de cabello negro/violeta marcharse- estamos solos en esto.

Ambos suspiraron, más para recuperar el control de sus respiraciones que por algo más, y evaluaron la situación. Quince esclavistas, seis armados, dos líderes, cuatro carceleros y tres conductores de carruaje.

\- No son fuertes, o por lo menos no lo aparentan- dijo Marco.

\- Si, pero tienen varios rehenes…

\- Lo mejor es acabar primero con los armados, los líderes seguramente irán a las celdas apenas noten algo, así que los rehenes estarán en peligro…

\- Un problema más inmediato es la carpa al fondo- le dijo Higgs- es donde juegan con las chicas…

\- ¿Juegan…?- preguntó, y recibió su respuesta antes la repulsión en los ojos de la pelirroja- ya veo…

\- Hay que acabar con los armados, luego ir tanto a la carpa como a las celdas…

\- Pero primero hay que deshacernos de los carruajes- dictaminó el moreno- solo así evitaremos que se escape alguno.

\- Bien.

Con todo dicho, bajaron del risco, Higgs fue directamente a donde se encontraban los guardias del perímetro y Marco a donde estaban atados los caballos. La chica, aprovechando que no la habían notado, inmovilizo y dejo inconscientes a los dos guardias propinándoles de un golpe al cuello, y cuando ya hubo ocultado los cuerpos entre arbustos, atados con lianas cercanas, pudo ver que los caballos corrían libres por el bosque.

\- _Primera parte, ya…_ \- pensaron ambos.

Dentro de la carpa había un hombre gordo, con una joven, seguramente menor de doce años encadenada delante de él, la niña lloraba mientras que él se encargaba de contar monedas de oro en una mesa.

\- ¡Ya calla mocosa!- le gritó, arrojándole el vino que bebía de un cáliz- tu comprador está muy cerca, así que pronto dejaras este lugar… y es mejor que agradezcas que este sea un muy importante, le gustan las niñas puras…

\- Señor, creo que hay un problema- dijo entrando uno de los guardias.

\- ¿Un problema?- repitió, molesto.

\- Los que vigilan el perímetro aún no regresan.

\- A lo mejor tomaron algo de las reserva de vino y están borrachos por ahí, no les des importancia, ya volverán- aseguró, regresando la vista al dinero- ahora déjame.

El guardia obedeció, saliendo del lugar. El hombre rio, alegre al ver la paga completa, y se giró para encarar a la niña, su socio debía estar adiestrando a la otra en la otra "habitación", de cierto modo le molestaba no poder hacer lo mismo con la que tenía en frente, pero bueno, su cliente era exigente.

\- _Al final a los de su clase les gusta ser los primeros en todo…_

Pero sus pensamientos se interrumpieron con un grito. Vio a donde se supone debía estar su socio, y lo observo atravesar la tela de carpa para caer desnudo delante de él, con varios moretones y ligeros cortes en los brazos.

\- ¡¿Pero qué?!

\- ¿Tú eres el otro a cargo de esto?- escuchó un nueva voz.

\- ¡¿Y que si lo soy?!- bramó en respuesta, y sorprendiéndose al ver al causante de semejante escena- ¡Jajaja ¿Una niña, te dejaste golpear por un niña?!- se mofó de compañero, antes de sacar un látigo- voy a adiestrarte mocosa…- aseguró, antes de verla de pies a cabeza- de muchas formas…

\- Me preguntó si tendrás la oportunidad- oyó a sus espaldas.

\- ¿Ah?

Antes de reaccionar, algo lo había atravesado, vio abajo, su estómago estaba perforado por una espada. Con pánico, miró detrás de sí, topándose con unos ojos cafés, que nunca antes había visto, llenos de asco.

\- ¿Q-Qué…?

\- Si te mueves, morirás- le aseguró el moreno- así que yo haría caso a lo que diré, si quieres vivir.

\- S-Sí…

\- Dame las llaves de las jaulas- ordenó, el hombre temblando, las saco de su cinturón y se las paso, Marco, al recibirlas se las aventó a Higgs- libera a las dos que están aquí, luego ve por las jaulas.

\- ¡No tienen idea de quién soy!- gritó el hombre, aún en pánico.

\- No, y no me interesa- aseguró el adolescente.

\- ¡Tengo muchos clientes influyentes, me asegurare de que los decapiten por esto!

\- ¿De verdad?- preguntó, divertido el chico, acercándose- ¿Crees que podrás hacer que decapiten a un amigo cercano de la familia real?- agregó, consiguiendo que se tensara.

\- M-Mientes…

\- ¿Enserio?- volvió a cuestionar, enseñando una insignia.

En esta se veía el nombre de la familia real, era un grabado que se le otorgaba a las personas que eran reconocidas dentro del palacio, era la única forma de entrar y salir a voluntad.

\- No puede ser…

\- Me preguntó si tus clientes pueden con esto…- agregó, sin creerlo realmente.

\- ¡P-Pu-Puedo darte a la esclava que quieras!- pasó a negociar- tú solo pídemelo, un hombre para el trabajo, una mujer para disfrutar, tengo niñas, adultas maduras, vírgenes o experimentadas, tú solo pídemelo!

\- No hables- le ordenó.

\- ¡T-Te daré lo que sea…!

\- ¿… Lo que sea?

\- S-Si…

\- Entonces…- Marco le habló al oído- dame los nombres de todos tus clientes.

Mientras, Higgs y se había encargado de liberar a todos los esclavos, estas se habían marchado, más, sin embargo, más de uno se quedó ahí, mirándola.

\- ¿No tienen a dónde ir?- preguntó la pelirroja, colgándose su arma en la espalda.

\- ¿A dónde podría ir…?- soltó una amargamente.

\- Mis padres me vendieron por unas pocas monedas de plata- dijo un chico, bastante pequeño.

\- Todas somos lo mismo- agregó una tercera- ¿A dónde se supone que vallamos?

Higgs las miro, eran siete de ellos, los que no tenían a donde volver, repasó mentalmente sus opciones, pero no encontraba nada que pudiera hacer. Suspiró, cansada, no iba a complicarse.

\- Le preguntare a mi compañero si podemos hacer algo por ustedes- les dijo, y sus ojos se iluminaron- pero no prometo nada ¿Bien?

Vio a Marcó salir de la carpa, su espada estaba limpia, y poco después, ambos sujetos salieron detrás de él, atados, al que había atacado mientras violaba a una chica tenía solo un trapo cubriendo lo estrictamente necesario, mientras que el otro tenía unas placas de cuero sujetando donde había sido herido, cuando el chico la vio, ella le señalo al grupo de esclavos que no se había ido, y este suspiro.

 **Se acaban de meter en algo muy complejo para ellos.**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Zane y Rachel, inframundo._**

\- Maldito calor…- gruñó la pelirroja, fastidiada.

Odiaba el inframundo, más que nada por el calor asquerosamente abrasador que hacía en él, los demonios tampoco eran de su agrado, si bien la mayoría se había como que civilizado, aún habían algunos que no pasaban de ser unos barbaros salvajes adictos al placer.

 **Y eso la irritaba.**

Zane la había dejado en la entrada de una casa noble, donde nadie se había atrevido a tocarla, gracias al cielo, porque no tenía idea de que haría si alguien se le llegase a acercar.

\- _Apresúrate… imbécil…_ \- se dijo mentalmente, viendo a la puerta- maldito calor…- volvió a decir.

.

.

.

Zane caminaba con cuidado por los pasillos, esa, de entre todas las mansiones del inframundo resultaba en extremo peligrosa, no del modo tradicional cabe decir. El lugar estaba impecable, y no se veía a ningún trabajador cerca, los cuadros de las paredes en perfecta alineación y más de una escultura que parecía nueva gracias a la carencia de polvo. Él se rio, llegando a una puerta con el letrero de "solo personal autorizado" en letras doradas, y sin importarle, entró.

\- Más vale que me digas quien eres y a que has venido- escuchó a su lado, con una espada al cuello.

\- Sigues con el truco de poner el escritorio junto a la puerta ¿Eh?- contestó, ahogando una risa- sí que sorprende, muchos deberían intentarlo.

\- ¿De qué hablas…?

\- Eres el mismo de siempre Ice- comentó, girando la cabeza.

El sujeto se quedó petrificado y él rio, la figura delante de él era un demonio, pero su piel era azul opaco, su cabello perfectamente blanco ordenado en un peinado hacia atrás, con un solo cuerno, bastante pequeño, saliendo de su sien izquierda, unos lentes de pasta marrón hacían gala sobre sus ojos, de un rojo gélido, la única forma en la que podía describirse el color, llevaba un traje, perfectamente arreglado, sin corbata.

\- ¡¿Quién eres?!- gritó, levantándose y parándose delante de él- ¡Solo hay dos personas en el mundo que me han llamado así!

\- Mina Loveberry y Ann ¿No?- le comentó, y sonrió, cambiando los tonos de su voz- has sido un largo tiempo ¿No?

\- ¿A-Ann…?- suspiró, bajando el arma- pe-pero… ¿Cómo…?

\- Es una larga historia Ice- le dijo, abriendo los brazos- por ahora… ¡Ven aquí desgraciado gélido!

El sujeto recibió el abrazó extrañado, antes de regresar el gesto y comenzaron a reír. Al separarse se tuvo que limpiar una lágrima la cual se había convertido en escarcha al contacto con su piel

\- En fin, para resumir las cosas, ahora soy Zane- le dijo, tendiéndole la mano, cosa que el otro acepto.

\- Me tienes que comentar todo sobre cómo es que ahora eres hombre- le soltó- ¿Acaso fue una cirugía o algo?

\- De hecho es mucho más complicado- respondió con unas sonrisa incomoda- pero no he venido por eso, la verdad, necesito pedirte algo.

\- Esta bien, lo hare.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Que lo hare.

\- ¿N-No piensas ni preguntar que es…?

\- No- el sujeto de un movimiento creo un doble de hielo de sí mismo- recoge mis cosas lo antes posible por favor- la criatura realizó una reverencia antes de salir.

\- ¿No quieres preguntar?

\- Lo que sea que me vayas a pedir es más interesante que seguir manteniendo esta mansión al fondo del inframundo- aseguró, dándose la vuelta- además, Ann siempre me hacía favores a escondidas, esto es solo retribución, ahora vamos afuera, mis cosas estarán listas en unos cinco minutos.

\- Que bueno…- dijo al haber asimilado todo- de hecho, hay alguien esperando.

\- ¿Alguien?- preguntó, curioso.

\- Te va a agradar… bueno, quizás- vaciló, saliendo de la oficina.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Moon._**

\- ¿Ya es el quinto eh?- suspiró la reina, dejando de lado el informe.

Había muchas quejas de que caballeros de la orden y varios nobles habían estado cobrando impuestos y gastándolos en cosas personales, ya había recorrido mucho camino, y no conseguía pruebas, si había corrupción en Mewni, los responsables la ocultaban bastante bien. Gruñó ante la idea no poder hacer nada por falta de pruebas, más por el momento no le quedaba otra cosa que esperar.

\- Reina Moon- le llamó una sirvienta- la necesitan el patio.

\- Voy enseguida- contestó, levantándose, ya estaba cansada de estar sentada.

Caminó lo más pronto que pudo, la verdad estaba necesitada de aire fresco. Cuando llegó a los campos de entrenamiento donde la habían solicitado, curiosamente cabe decir, no pudo sino sorprenderse de encontrarse con quince hombres y siete personas, esclavos, claramente, y con Marco y su compañera esperándola.

\- Su majestad- dijo la chica, arrodillándose.

\- Reina Moon- le siguió Marco.

\- ¿Q-Qué es todo esto…?- preguntó consternada, y el latino le ofreció un pergamino.

\- Higgs y yo encontramos a estos esclavistas en un claro del bosque cercano, estaba comprando niños para un comercio en uno de los poblados nobles más allá de las montañas- le contestó el escudero de su hija, con completa calma- lo que le entregue es una lista de sus clientes… creo que debería leerla- y posterior a todo eso, agregó- en privado.

Moon se quedó sorprendida, no, impactada sería más preciso, los caballeros de la guardia real no habían conseguido dar con el comercio de esclavos en semanas, y el amigo de su hija con una escudera habían logrado detener a un grupo completo en un día.

\- _¿Qué clase de monstruos estás creando Zane…?_ \- se preguntó mentalmente, al ver de nuevo toda la situación- tienen mi agradecimiento, se les recompensara acorde a su logro…

\- No hace falta majestad- interrumpió Higgs- sus palabras ya son más de lo que merecemos.

\- No necesitamos más- aseguró el moreno, alzando la vista.

La peli gris iba a decir algo más, pero un ruido alerto a todos los presentes. Los caballeros que estaban llevando a los esclavistas a los calabozos, mientras que Marco y Higgs tomaron sus armas y se pararon delante de Moon. La reina se preparó para un ataque inmediatamente.

\- ¿De dónde viene?- preguntó al aire Marco.

\- ¡Chicos, vean la cosa genial que conseguí!- gritó alguien sobre ellos.

 **Y todos suspiraron al reconocer esa voz.**

\- ¡Zane!-rugió Moon alzando la vista.

Solo para asombrarse como todos los demás. Encima de ellos estaba, claramente el moreno de cabello violeta oscuro, ¿Lo curioso? Venía en una especie de nave, marco reconoció la forma de inmediato y casi cae de espaldas.

\- ¡¿Tienes un mini avión?!- gritó el moreno ganándose miradas extrañas de todos y una carcajada de parte del causante de la escena, quien aterrizaba el vehículo.

\- _¿Y ahora que…?_ \- se preguntó, cansada la monarca.

\- ¡Wow!- gritó Higgs, corriendo junto a Marco en dirección a donde estaba su maestro- ¡¿Dónde conseguiste un vehículo así?!- preguntó, con los ojos brillantes, examinando todo el objeto.

\- ¡Si no fuera porque tengo a Nachos, estoy seguro de que rogaría por uno de estos!- agregó Marco pasando su mano por el objeto en cuestión.

\- ¡Es genial ¿Verdad?!- se jactó alegremente Zane, recibiendo asentimientos repetitivos de sus alumnos con ojos brillantes- fue un regalo de una de las personas que traje- comentó.

Moon se acercó hasta donde estaba, topándose con los otros dos recién llegados, la niña pelirroja llamó su atención, también el sombrero que llevaba puesto, y luego sus ojos viajaron hasta el demonio que aparentaba ser de la misma edad de Zane, más su piel azul la desconcertó.

\- Zane- habló por fin, interrumpiendo- ¿Quiénes son estas personas?

\- Ah sí, mi error, perdona- el chico tosió un poco antes de respirar y pararse completamente derecho- reina Moon Butterfly, le presentó a la más agrande alquimista de todos los tiempos, Rachel Dawn.

\- Un placer, su majestad- contestó la pelirroja, agachando la cabeza.

\- Y, al mejor jefe de mayordomos de las cinco mil dimensiones conocidas Azerel Belcio- presentó al demonio, este hizo una reverencia perfecta- son las personas para el puesto de doctor militar y guardia imperial.

\- ¿Ah?- la mujer miro detenidamente a las dos personas antes de negar, reprimiendo un quejido- Zane, confió en ti, pero que me traigas a un mayordomo y a una niña para que se encarguen de Mewni me parece una broma de muy mal gusto.

\- Moon, por favor solo…

\- No tengo ningún interés en este intento de chiste- le cortó, había mucho en su cabeza para procesar eso, por lo menos ahora- solo llévalos de regresó de donde los sacaste y busca a alguien para el puesto, en Mewni- fulminó, dándose la vuelta para marcharse.

\- ¿Esta es la mujer por la cual te juegas la magia? Que decepción- escuchó decir.

\- De verdad… no puedo creer que de verdad pongas las manos al fuego por esta clase de persona- comentó otra voz.

\- ¿Qué…?- preguntó, dándose la vuelta.

\- Lo que oíste, mujer- el demonio la examino de pies a cabeza- vine por la petición de un muy buen amigo a ayudar a una "gran reina" y me encuentro a una prejuiciosa y poco reflexiva- entonces regresó su vista a Zane- no tenías que mentirnos para hacernos venir…

\- Me juraste por tu magia que era digna de apoyo- agregó la "niña"- ¿Acaso ahora eso vale tan poco para ti?

\- ¿De qué están hablando?- preguntó Moon, estresada por todos esos insultos a su persona.

\- Nada que te incumba- soltaron ambas figuras a la vez.

Los caballeros se lanzaron en su contra, el demonio solo alzó la mano y pilares de hielo rodearon el lugar, mientras que la niña con un chasquido hizo estallar una de las maletas en el extraño vehículo, y de esta salieron cuatro cetros de metal que comenzaron a flotar a su alrededor, disparando un rayo a los enemigos cercanos, dejándolos inmovilizados.

 **Todo demasiado rápido.**

\- ¿Eh…?

\- Una mujer que no controla a sus súbditos…- comenzó el de piel azul.

\- Y que además no es capaz de medir su temperamento- le siguió la "niña".

\- Nunca podría trabajar para alguien así- completaron los dos.

\- ¡Chicos, alto!- habló Zane, parándose en el centro de todo- ¡Ray, desactiva de una vez tus aparatos, Ice, ya deshaz tú magia!

Los dos se vieron entre sí, antes de dirigir la mirada a su amigo, de mala gana hicieron lo que se les pidió.

\- No se muevan- les advirtió a los guardias dispuestos a saltar al combate nuevamente- Marco, Higgs, que nadie haga una estupidez- pidió, ganando una respuesta afirmativa de ambos, y luego encaró a Moon- ¿Cómo es que viviendo en un mundo como este aún juzgas a alguien por su apariencia?

\- Zane…- quiso hablar la mujer.

\- No, Moon, estucha- suspiró- ellos dos son las mejores personas en sus campos, Rachel fue mi amiga cuando solía ser Zed, ella de hecho, es quien fabrico la varita real.

\- ¡¿Eh?!- gritaron todos los presentes, menos el demonio, la pelirroja en cuestión y Zane.

\- ¿Quién hizo la varita…?- repitió la reina- pero eso es imposible…

\- ¿Cuándo esa palabra ha significado algo?- cuestionó con fastidio- Rachel vive en una dimensión donde el tiempo pasa más lento, los miles de años que han pasado, para ella no ha sido poco más de una década.

\- Debo decir que la varita fue uno de mis mejores trabajos- argumentó ella- un objeto que canaliza la magia del usuario y se transforma para acoplarse al mismo… me siento orgullosa de ello.

\- Azerel por su parte fue el que encargó de estabilizar a Mewni durante el reinado de tu abuela- defendió ahora al demonio.

\- Imposible- aseguró la mujer- la reina nunca habría delegado la situación económica.

\- Y no lo hizo, yo solo fui un asesor, tanto como para la madre de Celesta y la misma Celesta- rebatió con fastidio el de gafas y piel azul- ambas estaban demasiado metidas en la guerra como para concentrarse en la economía, su cuenta del tesoro era un desastre.

\- … No puedo creerlo…- dijo Moon soltando todo el aire que tenía.

\- Ellos están aquí porque son perfectos para el cargo y porque sé que nunca nos traicionarían- le aseguró el moreno de ojos de dos colores.

\- Yo… Yo…- la monarca suspiró antes de bajar la cabeza- me disculpo profundamente por como los he tratado, señor Azerel, señorita Rachel- puto decir con la cabeza y más fría y menos molesta.

\- … Eh- soltó divertida la pelirroja- alguien que sabe escuchar y reconocer sus errores, eres la segunda reina que conozco capaz de eso- le alagó.

\- Alguien dispuesta a bajar la cabeza frente a otros, aun siendo un noble, es admirable- comentó luego el demonio- eres sabía, al igual que tu abuela… o por lo menos lo pareces.

Moon alzó la cabeza, y los dos "invitados" le dedicaban una sonrisa, ella regresó el gesto, antes de hacer una reverencia.

\- Me presentó, soy la reina Moon Butterfly, actual monarca de Mewni.

\- Yo soy Rachel Dawn, una alquimista- contestó la pequeña, haciendo una reverencia de igual manera- lamento mis modales anteriores, pero necesitaba comprobar tu temperamento.

\- Mi nombre es Azerel Belcio, soy un demonio de hielo- terminó con las cortesías el de piel azul, con una reverencia masculina- me disculpo igualmente, no debimos hablarle así.

\- Esperó con ansias trabajar con ustedes- dijo Moon, recibiendo una risa en respuesta.

\- Que bien que todo se solucionara…- suspiró Zane, con una sonrisa.

\- Aun así, para que una niña sea una gran alquimista, debe tener talento- comentó Higgs.

\- Ah, Higgs, la verdad…

\- No soy una niña, mocosa- habló Rachel, con un aura aterradora- para tu información, tengo doscientos catorce años.

\- ¡¿Ah?!- gritaron todos.

\- Verán…- Zane le quitó el sombre a Rachel, exponiendo dos orejas mucho más puntiagudas de lo normal- la verdad es que Ray es una elfo.

Miles de preguntas comenzaron a llover, más que nada sobre la raza de Ray, sin embargo, Moon ordeno a los guardias retirarse, ya no había peligro alguno, e invitó a todos a pasar a su oficina, tenía muchos asuntos que discutir en ese momento, por lo cual, ya en los pasillos, Marco y Higgs conversaban con su maestro y sus acompañantes sobre la hazaña de los esclavistas, además del cortó viaje de Zane se había visto reducido por su nuevo vehículo y su velocidad.

\- _Ahora está mucho más animado…_ \- pensó, ligeramente divertida al sentir el bullicio detrás de ella.

\- ¡Su majestad, entrenador Zane!- los detuvo una sirvienta, esperaron a que recuperase un poco el aliento y pudiera comunicarles lo que quería- ¡La señorita Mina Loveberry ha despertado.

 **Y las prioridades cambiaron.**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Bueno, hasta aquí dijo el autor, es decir yo ¿De verdad no pensaron en más OC´s? Perdonen, pero no miento, dos miembros de la corte ya están aquí incluidos, algo tarde para responder, pero no, no habrá cosa tal como un torneo para asenso, porque, si ya lo vieron, solo hay que elevar a un personaje, y no creo que haya quejas, claro, Marco y Higgs tendrá un momento super Badass* para demostrar su poder, dejando eso de lado aclarare unas cosas…_**

 ** _No hare nada con respecto al tema de Pony-head, si bien tiene un poco de relevancia, es lo que yo llamo RELLENO, con todas las mayúsculas, como pueden ver._**

 ** _¿Fue mucho lo del beso? No sé, a mí me gusto, como para dejar en claro que nada va a pasar de un modo paradójico, es como un golpe al estómago con un pastel, te dan lo que quieres del modo que no te gusta, o algo así (Los tomates y la arena serán recibidos por igual)_**

 ** _Marco es un poco más serio, no solo por cómo ha crecido mentalmente, sino porque el tema de los esclavos es en especial duro para esos dos gracias a Ruberiot, es más difícil par Higgs, pero el juglar es aun amigo de Marco, por eso el "extremo" con el sujeto._**

 ** _Ice y Ray serán importantes, demasiado, no los pierdan de vista._**

 ** _Por ahora, gracias a todos los que han leído hasta aquí, el próximo cap verán a Mina completamente cuerda, y lamento si me tarde, pero tenía el capitulo con algunas cosas confusas que tarde en arreglar._**

 ** _Por ahora es todo, dejen sus preguntas si las tienen._**

 ** _Yuichiro fuera, paz~_**


	20. Chapter 19

**_No soy de poner notas antes del cap, pues siento que la gente vienen a leer la historia primero, pero, hoy es una ocasión especial, pues este cap salió algo antes ya que quería montarlo rápidamente, solo por el placer de saber si están felices de que salga, dejando eso de lado, este explora una parte de la personalidad de unos personajes más a fondo además de la historia de dos personas importante más adelante._**

 ** _Espero les guste, nos leemos más abajo._**

Capítulo 19: Palabras con peso

 ** _Marco y Higgs._**

Zane había prácticamente desparecido con Ice y Moon apenas la sirvienta terminó de hablar, Rachel tenía un rostro igual de confundido a los de los dos adolescentes y trataba de comprender que pasaba.

\- ¿Mina Loveberry?- preguntó la pelirroja más baja, mirándolos.

\- Guerrera de Mewni, antigua amiga de Zane, ayudante de Moon… y amiga de Ice por lo que veo- le contestó Marco, cruzando los brazos- creo que tendremos que esperar para poder hablar de todo lo que hay que hablar.

\- Yo igual- secundó Higgs, antes de mirar a Rachel- ¿Algo que quieras hacer?

\- La verdad no lo sé- contestó la elfo alzando los hombros- no me han mostrado mi cuarto, así que no voy a poder instalarme y no tengo idea de que pasa por aquí- los miró a ambos- ¿Qué hacen para divertirse aquí?

Ambos adolescentes se miraron, pensando en que hacían en esos casos, deprimiéndose rápidamente al darse cuenta que no se habían divertido propiamente desde que comenzaron su entrenamiento con Zane.

\- ¿L-Lo siento…?- le oyeron decir a la de lentes- ¿Toque un nervio?

\- No, solo nos recordaste algo…- respondió Higgs con una mano tapándole la cara.

\- Iré a mi habitación…- habló Marco, comenzando a caminar.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer?- le preguntaron ambas pelirrojas.

\- Veré unas películas, pueden venir si quieren- contestó.

Ambas se vieron, ninguna tenía idea de que eran esas "películas", pero decidieron seguir al moreno por el simple hecho de que no había nada mejor que hacer hasta que Zane, Ice y Moon volvieran.

 **Se ocuparían solo un rato y ya.**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Zane y Moon._**

Decir que habían corrido como si fueran a morir por quedarse quietos sería acertado, en menos de lo que esperaban ya estaban delante del ala medica del castillo, Ice había ido junto con ellos, claramente consternado por la información, y ahora en frente de la lámina de madera que hacía de entrada, ninguno tenía el valor de abrir, e ir a ver a la de cabello violeta.

\- Esto es ridículo- gruñó fastidiado Zane, por fin pasando- ¡Mina!

\- ¡Mina!- dijeron los otros dos, fuera del trance que antes les impedía pasar la entrada.

La aludida los miró, antes de lanzarles una sonrisa calmada, tenía puesta una bata, propia de los enfermos de Mewni, el cabello lo llevaba suelto y sus ojos, contrarió a como se habían visto en mucho tiempo, estaban en paz, serenos.

\- Hola Moon- contestó, mirando a la reina, antes de ver a los otros dos- ¿Ice, Ann?

\- Hola Berry- saludó el de cabello morado oscuro acercándose- ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- ¿Estas bien?- preguntó ahora el demonio de hielo.

\- ¿Fuera del hecho de que veo gente que creí había muerto? Sí, estoy perfecta- trató de alzar un brazo, pero con un espasmo lo bajo de golpe- o eso me gustaría decir.

\- El uso continuo de esa magia forzó demasiado tus músculos ¿No?- cuestionó Zane mirándola.

\- Si… esa magia no era para dispararla cada que me molesto- contestó la peli morada viendo a sus manos- difícilmente puedo mantenerme sentada.

\- Te recuperaras, estoy seguro- comentó Ice con una sonrisa- siempre te salías de control en los entrenamientos, puedes con esto.

\- Claro que puedo, soy Mina Loveberry- aseguró la mujer con una sonrisa enérgica- aunque puede que tome tiempo.

\- No lo dudo- habló por fin la actual monarca de Mewni.

\- Moon…- dijo Mina lentamente- lamento de verdad, todo lo que paso con tu hija.

\- No te preocupes, no eras tú misma en ese momento- le restó importancia- ¿Qué es lo que recuerdas?

\- Todo, aunque hay algunas partes borrosas.

\- ¿Sabes cómo acabaste así?- preguntó el de ojos de dos colores.

\- Fue poco después de la retirada de los lagartos- comenzó a contar- me habían enviado a cazar rezagados, pero la cosa no era tan fácil como parecía, aún para mí…- miró a Zane- había perdido a la reina y a mi… compañera- dijo luego de morderse la lengua- por lo que no estaba al cien por cien, y lograron capturarme.

\- ¿No te liberaste con magia?- cuestionó Ice.

\- Me dieron algún tipo de droga, no podía pensar lo suficientemente claro como para usarla- se justificó- me llevaron a una especie de cueva… luego de eso solo recuerdo estar inconsciente y al despertar tenía… unas horribles memorias de cosas que jamás pasaron.

\- ¿Qué cosas?- preguntó ahora Moon.

\- Monstruos arrasando aldeas, violando niñas y comiendo bebes- comentó, con los ojos apagados- se sentían como cosas de años, como si fuera el pan del día a día… quise salir de ahí, marcharme para acabar con todos los monstruos, pero nunca encontré la "satisfacción" de la justicia en los muchos… asesinatos que cometí- terminó la frase con algo de dificultad- escape por las dimensiones.

\- Y acabaste en la tierra- aseguró Moon.

\- Sí… aunque bueno, no fue el primer lugar donde estuve, pero fue donde perdí mis tijeras dimensionales- Mina sonrió avergonzada- tenían mucha comida muy buena ahí… aunque claro, yo solo comía de la basura.

\- Oh pobre Mina…- susurró Ice.

\- Mi mente se volvía más confusa a cada momento, no sé en qué punto comencé a ver a los humanos de la tierra como seres que tenía que gobernar, simplemente… se dio así en mi cabeza- se sujetó la nuca, con una mueca de dolor- luego tu hija me saco de ahí… y termine de regresó en Mewni, cazando monstruos… hasta que supe de Meteora, no… no supe porque… pero pensé que eliminándola, que si la mataba todo se iría de mi cabeza, que volvería a ser yo… que liberaría a Mewni de la tiranía de monstruos…

\- Que serías libre ¿No?- terminó Zane, sujetando su mano- el hechizo era fuerte y complejo, estaba diseñado para que se adaptara a lo que querías más que nada y así obligarte a usar tu poder sin resistirte.

\- Sí…- lo miró a los ojos, extrañada y conmovida por cómo le regresaban la vista- gracias Ann.

\- De hecho, soy Zane- le dijo con una sonrisa- voy a tener que ponerte al día luego.

\- … Bien- le dio una sonrisa tierna antes de ver a Moon- aceptare el castigo que me impongas, mis crímenes no son algo fácil de perdonar.

Todos miraron a la reina, y esta cerró los ojos, sopesando la situación, con algo de miedo, de lo que podría llegar a decir, Ice y Zane se colocaron entre Moon y Mina, esperando la condena.

\- Mina Loveberry, en vista de tus actos contra la familia real, y contra la población no solo de Mewni, sino también de la tierra, te condeno a pasar tres meses en las mazmorras.

\- ¿Solo tres meses?- repitieron los otros tres.

\- En vista de que tus actos fueron guiados por la magia de un enemigo del reino, tu sentencia es reducida, más, eso no significa que tu castigo será solo ese- aseguró caminando entre los dos hombres y quedando junto a la cama- al haber cumplido esos tres meses, serás reintegrada a tu antiguo puesto como ejecutora, y deberás pelear por Mewni y su gente, tanto Mewmanos como Monstruos ¿Entendido?

Zane casi se parte de la risa por la alegría, Ice solo sonrió mirando a otro lado, Mina tenía una expresión de sorpresa que podría ser descrita únicamente como encantadora, sus ojos brillaban y sus mejillas estaban cubiertas de lágrimas.

\- ¿Vas a responderle o no, Berry?- preguntó Zane, sacándola del trance.

\- ¡S-Sí mi reina…!- contestó ella medio hipando antes de comenzar a reír con las lágrimas aun cayendo- sí…

\- Bien- Moon entonces colocó su mano en el hombro de la guerrera- estaré esperando tu regresó al deber, Mina.

La mujer se marchó dejando a los otros tres, quienes simplemente guardaron silencio para que la chica dejase de llorar.

\- Ahora…- Mina los miró a ambos- creo que tenemos mucho de qué hablar ¿No?

.

.

.

 ** _Star._**

Cuando encontró a Pony-Head deprimida y sin su cuerno, solo pudo sentir lastima, cuando se enteró del ataque de Hideous, no, Meteora. Casi sale corriendo para ver a su madre, pero se quedó para apoyar a su amiga, la cual no quiso ayuda hasta el mismísimo final de todos.

\- _¿Por qué sigo aquí…?_ \- se preguntó al ver a su querida compañera de aventuras, ahora obsesionada con los accesorios para su nuevo "poder" como ella había decidido llamar a la prótesis de cuerno intercambiable.

Estuvo dándole vueltas al asunto un rato, pero solo podía llegar a la conclusión de que no quería volver a casa, de que no quería tener que ver a Marco, o a Tom. El recuerdo del beso estaba matándola, estaba destruyendo todo lo que había trabajado en construir con el demonio… y más importante.

 **Estaba acabando con su poco autocontrol para con Marco.**

Porque la presión casi la obligaba a ser ella quien lo besara a él, su mente no dejaba de divagar en como ese pequeño roce había hecho que su cuerpo entero se volviera electricidad como Tom nunca lo había logrado, de cómo su corazón dejo de latir para asegurarse de que cada segundo de eso fuera inolvidable.

\- _Maldita sea Marco…_ \- pensó abrazando sus piernas.

No quería pensar en eso, pero para su desgracia el tema de Pony ya no la distraía y el de Meteora no era algo que pudiera aclarar por su cuenta, tenía que buscar como encerrar esas sensaciones que la tenían sobrecogida y ver a la cara a su novio y a su mejor amigo.

 **¿Qué debía hacer?**

Había estado ignorando el problema por demasiado tiempo, el hecho de que sus emociones tan complejas la empujaran a dos chicos diferentes, el hecho de que Tom la hacía sentir calmada y alegre, pero de que Marco era una explosión indiscriminada de alegría y tristeza. El hecho de que aun esperaba cada día que el moreno la abrazara como si fuera lo más precioso del mundo, o de que Tom se dignara a besarla de un modo que le quitara el aliento en lugar esos besos encantadoramente dulces que compartían siempre.

\- _¿Qué es lo que realmente quiero….?_ \- se preguntó por primera vez desde que eso le pasaba.

No sabía qué hacer, no tenía la más mínima idea de que era lo que su corazón quería. La calma y tranquilidad de estar con Tom… o la fuerza salvaje que la recorría al encontrarse con Marco. Quería respuestas, quería saber que era lo "correcto" en esa situación, si fuera la misma que cuando fue a la tierra por primera vez, todo sería más fácil, menos complicado…

\- ¡B-fly, necesito tú opinión, ¿Motosierra o arma laser?!- gritó Pony acercándose- ¿B-fly?

\- Motosierra esta ben Pony-head.

\- Wow chica ¿Qué ocurre?- la extraña ser se acercó hasta su amiga, colocándose a su lado- ¿Qué te tiene tan preocupada?

\- N-No es nada Pony- la rubia miró en otra dirección antes de suspirar- es solo que ya no sé qué es lo que quiero.

\- ¿Ah, de que hablas, tú desayuno de mañana?

\- ¡No!- le soltó molesta- yo solo… es complicado.

\- ¿Qué tan complicado puede ser?- preguntó la "chica"- Vamos, dime.

\- … Yo… no sé qué hacer- habló por fin, mirando a la nada- tengo dos opciones frente a mi… una me da paz y tranquilidad, me hace sentir alegre… no me pone triste… y la otra es un huracán, una tormenta donde nunca sé que va a pasar… pero me hace sentir viva, completa… feliz…

\- ¿Mmm?- la cabeza flotante la miró como si hubiera enloquecido- ¿Y cuál es la duda?

\- ¿Ah?

\- Eres Star Butterfly, la princesa rebelde, obviamente deberías ir por lo que te hace feliz.

\- P-Pero… ¿Qué hay del otro camino?

\- ¿Quieres pasar toda tu vida sintiéndote alegre pero no satisfecha?- regresó la duda, conmocionándola- vamos chica, nunca fuiste así, no sé qué haya pasado los últimos meses, pero has cambiado, y no se sí es para bien.

\- Pony…

\- No me mal entiendas, amo todo el trabajo que has hecho por todos, pero parece que te has olvidado de ti misma, de "tú" felicidad- la cabeza de pony se alzó con su magia antes de dedicarle una mirada condescendiente- la decisión de qué camino tomar es tuya, ver por donde sientas que no vas a arrepentirte… es así como vivo mi vida.

La dejo ahí, sola, ahora más confundida que antes ¿Cómo podía elegir a Marco luego de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, cómo dejar a Tom? Su corazón le dolía de solo imaginar cómo podría reaccionar el demonio, le aplastaba por completo la imagen, pero sentía que se destrozaba a si misma cada que imaginaba a Marco con alguien más.

\- Necesitó tiempo…- susurró para sí misma, ocultándose en sus piernas.

 **Quería una señal para saber que hacer…**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Tres días antes: Santa Olga_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Gemini._**

La había visto cazar antes, pero jamás imagino que Meteora sería tan salvaje cuando tenía a su objetivo en frente, jamás pensó que se volvería despiadada, y nunca cruzó por su mente que todo lo que había estado buscado sería tan…

 **Tan poco.**

No había nada que valiera la pena ahí, no había nada que ella pudiera merecer, nada más que unas memorias tristes y fétidas para lo bella que era ella en su tristeza natural. Y aun así lo aceptó todo… Se reconoció a sí misma, se aceptó, tan rota y quebrada, tan lastimada y manchada.

\- Mi dama…- quiso llamarla, ahora tal vez vería un poco más en él.

\- ¡Rasticore!

No se sintió mal al ser desplazado de ese modo, estaba acostumbrado. Pero lo que realmente lo molesto fue el hecho de que el lagarto ignoro los sentimiento de su dama, quiso golpearlo, aun sabiendo que no tendría efecto, en su lugar, fue junto a ella, quería demostrarle que estaba ahí.

\- Mi dama… sé que esto no es mucho, y sé que no te hace feliz… pero quiero que sepas que…- ella no lo escuchó, solo pudo sentir como le era arrancado el corazón del pecho y la vio brillando en alegría al ver la explosión, sonrió al notar todos esos detalles que le habían hecho quererla.

 **Amarla era más correcto.**

Vio esos ojos de cristal de sueños rotos, esa piel pintada con el morado de la realeza a la que pertenecía, esas garras y colmillos que seguro usaría para atrapar su presa y jamás soltarla, era bella, era perfecta…

\- Si querías… mí… corazón…- eran sus últimas palabras, que lo valieran- … solo debías… pedirlo…

Oh, bella Meteora.

 **Como rogaba que fueras una estrella… y no un cuerpo celeste fugaz.**

- _Adiós… mi bella dama…_ fue lo último que pensó, antes de verla partir.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Castillo de Mewni: Presente_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Zane._**

\- Así que ahora eres hombre.

\- Sí.

\- Y moriste.

\- Sí.

\- Y volviste a nacer.

\- Eso también.

Ice se había marchado hace poco, dejándolo a solas con Mina, la de cabello morado no había parado con sus preguntas, y cuando hubo respondido todas, ella solo se le quedo mirando entre feliz y cohibida.

\- Ahora eres más joven que yo- le comentó ella, mirando sus manos.

\- Técnicamente tendría que ser más viejo…

\- Y yo debería ser una anciana- le contestó como si fuera una broma.

\- El tiempo de tu cuerpo se detuvo al estar de dimensión en dimensión…

\- ¿Nunca volveré a envejecer?- le preguntó, cohibida.

\- Lo harás, pero no se mostrara en tu cuerpo- le contestó- morirás de anciana, pero tu apariencia no cambiara…

\- Seré la envidia de muchas mujeres entonces…- siguió tratando de bromear, el ambiente entre ellos era tenso y pesado- ¿Qué pasara ahora?

\- Creo que Moon…

\- No es eso y lo sabes- le detuvo, él la miró a los ojos, notando como esas gemas verdes tenían… miedo- ¿Qué hay de… nosotras?

Zane vio a otro lado, sobrecogido, pues sabía que iba a ocurrir, sabía que eso no se quedaría en el pasado, no cuando ambos estaban ahí.

\- Lo siento…- fue lo único que salió de su boca.

\- …No, yo lo siento- Mina volvió a mirar su manos- no debí hacerte semejante pregunta.

\- Tienes todo el derecho a preguntar- le rebatió él.

\- No me importa el derecho, aun así las cosas no cambian…- Mina sonrió ligeramente- hey, Zane.

\- … ¿Sí…?

\- Ann…- la guerrera cerró los ojos, como queriendo imaginar que la persona de la que hablaba estaba ahí- ¿Me amó?

\- Ella…- Zane hizo lo mismo que ella, con pánico de que algo fuera a salirse de control, pero luego la miró, y una lágrima solitaria bajo de su ojo rosa- Sí… más que a nada.

\- Ya veo…- entonces lo encaró, con lágrimas ligeras sobres sus mejillas- gracias…- estiró su mano y la puso sobre la mejilla de él- gracias por haberme amado tanto…

Mina se recostó y casi de inmediato cayó dormida. Él por su parte, se dio el lujo de quedarse observándola, triste, pues las memorias de cada momento compartido lo golpeaban cuales balas de asedio, cada pelea, cada juego… cada abrazo, cada lagrima… cada beso y cada noche juntas…

\- Ann te amó más que a nada ni nadie Mina…- le susurró antes de levantarse y salir del lugar.

 **Tenía que despejarse.**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Bueno, no sé qué dirán de esto, pero ya está hecho y no cambiara, en el cap anterior no mencione cosas importantes, lo hare ahora._**

 ** _1.- Muchas gracias por su apoyo a esta historia._**

 ** _2.- Las canciones tiene propósito, al igual que los números musicales, solo deben esperar para ver._**

 ** _3.- ¿Quién no ama a la loli Rachel?_**

 ** _En fin, este cap ha sido un poco más sentimental, el asalto de Meteora a Santa Olga está muy bien hecho para alterarlo así que lo deje como estaba e hice fue un pequeño final alargado para Gemini, yo no sé ustedes, pero yo ame a este pequeñín, me dolió su muerte._**

 ** _En fin, les diré además que esta historia va a seguir la serie hasta el final de temporada y luego tomara un aspecto independiente, lejos de lo que pueda abarcar la cuarta, ya que solo con el pequeño adelanto, creo que hay temas que no se trabajaron bien, pero fuera de eso, la espero con ansias._**

 ** _Eso sería todo._**

 ** _Yuichiro fuera paz~_**


	21. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20: El tiempo lo es todo y nada

 ** _Marco._**

\- Ustedes ya pueden parar de llorar saben…- suspiró el moreno mientras se levantaba del suelo.

\- ¡¿Cómo puedes no tener corazón?!- le gritó Rachel, con la nariz moqueándole y los ojos rojos.

\- ¡No hay modo de no llorar con semejante historia!- agregó Higgs, en un estado muy similar al de la primera.

Había puesto una película de animales bastante vieja pero "bonita", y al tratarse de un perro fiel que esperaba a su amo, Higgs no había dudado en molestarlo diciéndole un montón de cosas de cómo se parecían él perro y él, más, cuando a media película ambas pelirrojas comprendieron lo que pasaba, las burlas se callaron y las dos se concentraron tanto en el filme que, para cuando termino, ninguna podía contener el llanto.

 **Cómo era evidente en ese momento.**

\- Pobre Hachi…- lloriqueó la elfo.

\- Pero al final se reunió con él…- le "consoló" Higgs- fue muy lindo…

\- Sí, lo sé…

\- Me sorprende que una película las ponga así…- comentó Marco- es una suerte que no vimos "Titanic" o "La vida es bella", no sé cómo hubieran reaccionado ante esas…

\- ¿Hay más?- ambas le lanzaron esa pregunta, prácticamente saltando sobre él.

 **¿Qué tan desconectadas del mundo estaban?**

\- Claro que hay más… en la tierra hay más de un millón de películas- contestó, siendo aplastado.

\- ¡¿Un millón?!- gritó Rachel- Los humanos han creado semejante arte… ha sido mucho desde que dejaron de cazar a mujeres por llamarles brujas…- agregó con alegría.

\- _¿La santa inquisición?_ \- pensó Marco ante las palabras de la de orejas puntiagudas.

\- ¡Marco!- gritó alguien entrando.

Las personas en su puerta eran nada más ni menos que Ruberiot, Foolduke y Kelly. El primero se quedó en blanco, para luego pasar a un rostro de ira, la segunda inicialmente se sorprendió, para luego poner una cara de victoria, mientras que para Kelly, la única expresión que tenía, se debatía entre el dolor y la rabia.

\- ¡Díaz ¿Qué mierda le haces a mi hermana?!- le gritó el juglar.

\- ¡Te dije que estaban saliendo!- le aseguró su esposa- aunque no me esperaba que Higgs permitiera niñas en sus actos íntimos….

\- Marco…- Kelly por otro lado cruzó los brazos, con una voz calmada, claramente ocultando su rabia- ¿Nos explicarías que ocurre aquí?

\- Con gusto…- contestó el latino- cuando estas dos se quiten de encima.

 **Ahora sí que estaba jodido.**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Moon._**

Estaba sentada en su oficina, trabajando con más de diez presupuestos para nuevas armaduras, materiales de limpieza y los transportes requeridos para las cosechas. La cabeza le dolía de tantos números, y consideró seriamente tomar un descanso… por una década.

\- _No, no, no, soy la reina y debo cumplir con esto…_ \- se dijo a si misma tan digna como pudo, y siguió.

\- Zane no mentía al decir que necesitas ayuda- oyó a alguien hablar.

Casi instantáneamente se puso en guardia, mirando al intruso topándose con la cara serena de Azerel, quien estaba examinando unos papeles.

\- Puede relajarse, no soy hostil de ningún modo- le aseguró, acercándose y tomando una pluma.

\- ¿Qué se le ofrece?- preguntó una vez recuperó la compostura.

\- Zane y Mina están teniendo un momento… difícil, creo, y pensé que sería mejor dejarles solos- contestó, pasándole el papel anterior, con correcciones y marcas que le facilitaron leerlo- debía ocuparme en algo, y aun no me asignan una habitación- continuó, tomando otra pila de papeles- esos caballeros parecen gastar mucho…

\- ¿De qué hablas?- cuestionó mirando otros documentos- es lo necesario.

\- En la mansión que mantenía usábamos la misma marca de pulidor y de piedras para afilar espadas, todo sea por la decoración- agregó- y el precio antes de que yo lo dejase era un tercio de lo que ellos estipulan en sus gastos.

La reina abrió los ojos, mirando las cuentas en el papel, inmediatamente notó ciertas… incongruencias, aunque demasiado bien maquilladas como para encontrarlas, si no se buscaba específicamente.

\- ¿Pero qué…?

\- Tal parece que hay unas personas que buscan aprovecharse de que no dispones del tiempo para revisar todos los gastos del reino…- comentó Azerel con una mueca antes de rayar más papales.

\- … ¿Me asistiría por un rato?- preguntó al fin la mujer, luego de unos minutos, el demonio la miró- por lo general me concentraría en realizar el trabajo yo sola… pero hay demasiadas cosas en mi mente como para poder ocuparme en este instante…

\- No será ningún problema, su majestad, al fin y al cabo- le dedico una reverencia antes de tomar varios papales y sentarse en el sillón junto a la puerta- para eso fui llamado.

Suspiró antes de regresar la vista a los documentos que requerían atención inmediata, contenta ligeramente por no estar atrapada en solitario con todos esos papales.

 **Tan inmiscuida que no se dio cuenta de cuando hubo acabado con más de la mitad.**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Star._**

\- Creo que es hora de volver…- se dijo a si misma mientras caminaba por el sendero de nubes del reino pony, tenía que aceptar que no había llegado a ninguna solución.

 **En absoluto.**

La charla con su mejor amiga le había resultado bastante… estimulante, puesto que ahora tenía en cuenta que no actuaba como ella misma. Eso, sin embargo, no era motivo para irse sin pensar como lo habría hecho hace un año, cuando apenas había llegado a la tierra. Estaba confundida, sin saber que era lo que realmente quería hacer, sin saber a quién buscar, y más importante.

 **Sin saber a quién elegir.**

Ya no tenía caso negar que aún sentía "algo" por Marco, si seguía tratando sería ciega, estúpida y para colmo, una cobarde… Pero el problema estaba en que no podía calificar ese "algo", no se parecía a lo que sentía por él cuando estaba con Jackie, no se comparaba a lo que sentía por Tom en ese momento y no era para nada parecido a su primer a amor o sus tantos "crush", no, era algo diferente a todo eso…

 **Y la iba a volver loca.**

\- Aun así tengo que hacerle frente…- suspiró de nuevo.

Desde que controlaba su transformación en "mariposa dorada gigante", no necesitaba tijeras dimensionales, lo que agradecía, así no debía estar pidiéndoselas a su amigo. Abrió el portal para regresar a casa, dispuesta a afrontar su actual problema emocional… hasta que llego una ruta de escape perfecta.

 **Su comunicador estaba sonando _._**

\- ¿Janna?- se preguntó deshaciendo su transformación, cerrando el portal en consecuencia antes de contestar- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- ¡Necesito ayuda mágica ahora!

Sabía que la llamada era probablemente una farsa y solo iba a perder el tiempo. Pero ¿A quién quería engañar? Necesitaba más tiempo.

\- Voy para allá- fue su única respuesta antes de colgar.

Se sentía avergonzada de sí misma por no ir de frente a donde Marco y tratar con todo el tema del beso, pero no tenía el valor aún.

 **No aún…**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Zane._**

Se había ido de la habitación de Mina, y cómo no tenía idea de a donde marcharse, pues su habitación le parecía más una jaula. Optó por los campos de entrenamiento, que se encontraban destrozados por alguna razón. Suspiró antes de comenzar a repararlos con magia, al fin y al cabo era una buena distracción.

\- Listo…- se dijo a sí mismo, mirando al lugar ya reconstruido- ¿Debería practicar un poco?

No había tenido un entrenamiento real desde que había llegado a esa dimensión, así que tomaría la oportunidad. Con un chasquido una delgada nieve verdosa comenzó a caer y el suelo se llenó de niebla.

\- Barrera lista…- se dijo, antes de tomar su cinturón y convertirlo en su confiable arma- bueno… mejor comenzar.

Con un nuevo chasquido un brillo ilumino el lugar, mostrando cuatro seres, dos humanoides de blanco puro, cargando lanzas y escudos, luego había uno similar a un lobo demasiado grande, con colmillos largos y con hielo en el pelaje, por último había un ser semi humanoide, que le doblaba su altura, midiendo cuatro metros, de dos pares de extremidades superiores, cargando una espada en cada una.

\- _Primero la respiración…_ \- se recordó mentalmente, tomando aire, mirándolos fijamente- _toda tu fuerza en un lugar…_ \- mencionó en su cabeza- _y… suéltalo en un impacto._

Presionó con las piernas, desapareciendo por un segundo de la vista, reapareciendo del otro lado de los seres.

\- Quizás no es suficiente- suspiró, dándose la vuelta.

Los seres se quebraron, dos, tres, cuatro… quince partes en perfecto corte, los "blancos", tanto los pequeños como el grande, se rompieron cual maniquí, mientras que el animal canino cayó en un charco de sangre.

\- Lo siento amigo…- comentó al cadáver antes de chasquear y que este se prendiera en fuego- parece que no hay nada que realmente valga la pena ahora…- se dijo mientras las llamas consumía el cadáver.

Una vez no quedo nada, hizo lo mismo con los restos de los seres blancos y deshizo la barrera. En ese momento no supo que más hacer, no tenía nada más que pudiera distraerlo de sus memorias como Ann, que estaban golpeando furiosamente su cabeza.

 **Mina había tocado un nervio al hablarle así.**

Estaba fuera de balance en respecto a sus dos vidas, pues, aunque "Zed" se había agitado por el tema de Meteora, Mina era un caso aparte para él, "Ann" tenía demasiadas memorias sensibles con respecto a la guerrera y estas luchaban por sobreponerse y controlarle.

 **No literalmente, ya no era Ann.**

Pero no podía permitir que los viejos sentimientos de otra vida decidieran por él en esos momentos, él era Zane, no Ann, no podía estar con Mina solo por su vida anterior, no era correcto, además…

\- Eso solo terminaría por lastimarla de verdad…- susurró, sujetando su corazón.

Nunca le haría daño a Mina, nunca, en honor a su vida como Ann.

\- _Maldición… esto es demasiado…_ \- se quejó cuando el recuerdo de la primera "cita" de ambas se presentó en su cabeza, sacándole una lagrima del ojo rosa y forzándole una sonrisa- no soy bueno controlando esto ¿Eh?

\- ¡Zane, ayuda!- oyó un grito a la distancia.

Apreció a Marco corriendo a lo lejos, con Higgs y Ray detrás de él, y las chicas eran seguidas por un grupo en el cual pudo reconocer al hermano de su alumna y su esposa, además de la cita de Marco para la boda del día anterior.

\- _¿En qué te metiste Díaz?_ \- pensó con una sonrisa antes de negar y comenzar a correr para llegar a donde estaba.

 **Por lo menos tenía tiempo para hacer memorias más fuertes que las de Ann ahí.**

Todo lo que necesita es tiempo al fin y al cabo.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Kelly._**

Se tiró en su cama improvisada sin ganas, sintiéndose por un momento una tonta. Le había montado una escena de celos a Marco, una escena, aun cuando ellos dos no eran nada. Gruñó estresada por ese hecho, dándose la vuelta.

\- _No puedo creer que hice eso…_

Marco podía ser demasiado denso a veces, pues ya más de una persona había notado sus "intentos" de avance con el moreno, la esposa del Juglar era una, lo sabía por el modo condescendiente en que la miró cuando pregunto por él al encontrarse en el pasillo. Sabía que era obvia, pero el único que tenía que darse cuenta no lo hacía, y eso era un cliché demasiado grande.

\- Estúpido y lindo…- se dijo sacando una almohada de su cabello y abrazándola.

Se sentía patética por caer por un chico con un acto tan simple como un consuelo por una ruptura y el préstamo de una chamarra. Vamos, que solo le faltaba que Marco le diera un flor para considerar casarse con él.

 **Y su sub-consiente parecía tomar eso enserio.**

Pues él no era para nada, alguien buscando conquistarla, simplemente le salía natural, y eso solo provocaba que su situación fuera aún más desesperante. Quería besarlo, quería que la viera solo a ella, y quería, por amor a dios, si es que había alguno, que esa preocupación que veía en sus ojos al hablar de Star fuera dedicada para ella.

\- _¿Está mal que quiera que me quieran así…?_ \- se preguntó, sacando un espejo.

Ella no tenía nariz, lo había aceptado hace mucho, no la necesitaba, su rostro era duro, no suave como el de muchas chicas, su cabello no era liso y bello, debido a sus propiedades mágicas, sus brazos no eran suaves tampoco, si tenía que decirlo, tantas batallas la habían hecho una chica ruda, dura, fuerte… y nada femenina.

\- Quizás por eso no merezco que me vean con esa clase de cariño…- se le escapó, quebrándole la voz.

Pero un pequeño recuerdo la hizo calmarse, Marco, en una salida que habían tenido por mera casualidad, la había visto saltar de una pared, cayendo de una forma nada grácil, pero había terminado bien, con un simple rasguño que no tardaría nada en sanar, estaba dispuesta a seguir, pero él la detuvo, la obligo a sentarse mientras limpiaba el corte en su brazo con tanta dedicación que le hizo estremecerse. No era necesario, y aun así se molestó en hacerlo, cuando terminó, le preguntó el por qué, y él solo la miró extrañado, antes de responder.

\- _"Eres muy bonita como para llenarte de cicatrices Kelly, no olvides que eres un chica por favor"_ \- se repitió esas palabras, sonrojándose ante el recuerdo, y casi gritando como una niña emocionada.

 **Aunque quizás eso era.**

Porque Marco la hacía sentirse una niña que podía soñar con estar con su caballero de brillante armadura, la hacía sentirse, verdaderamente femenina, la hacía sentir especial, aunque lo que hacía por ella era algo tan simple como limpiar una herida.

\- De verdad me gusta mucho…- aceptó, derrotada por sus ideas.

No le importaba que al le gustara la princesa, él aún no salía con ella, Marco seguía libre, y Star tenía novio, no estaba metiéndose en el medio de nada… Marco era libre de decidir con quiere estar.

 **Y ella iba a luchar por que la eligiera.**

No le importaba cuanto tiempo le tomase, siempre y cuando Marco no estuviera con Star, ella aún podía luchar por él, al fin y al cabo.

\- Seré un chica, pero aún soy una guerrera que no se rinde fácilmente- se dijo, antes de reír, no iba a ceder tan fácil a Marco.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Bueno… ¿Qué tal? Sé que el capítulo anterior probablemente tuvo más efecto por la "revelación" (Era obvio dios) de la antigua relación de Mina y Ann. Así que este pudo no ser tan relevante, pero bueno, estoy sembrando semillas de la obviedad, ustedes son los que deciden si las ven o no._**

 ** _El próximo cap será con el nombramiento y con Star por fin (que todos parecen quererlo) tomando acción directa contra sus sentimientos._**

 ** _Sé que para muchos parecerá que en esta historia Star es algo así como "antiestética" (es la buena pero expongo muchas cosas malas de ella) pero la verdad es que no es mi intención, solo quiero hacer más humano al personaje, porque en la serie ya hemos visto mucho de su lado bueno, a diferencia de Marco que siempre se muestra inseguro y otras tantas cosas, Star sigue siendo un personaje Mewmano, con sus cosas buenas y malas._**

 ** _No quiero que piensen que la odio o algo, es todo._**

 ** _Eso sería todo creo._**

 ** _Yuichiro fuera, paz~_**


	22. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21: Tensión

 ** _Moon._**

Estaría mintiendo si dijera que no apreciaba que Azerel estuviera ahí, lo mismo con Rachel. Solo llevaban en el castillo dos semanas y las cosas ya eran muy diferentes a antes.

 **Para bien, gracias al tronco.**

Azerel era lo que ella tendría que llamar un genio, puesto que acaba aún más rápido que ella con las revisiones de cuentas y las quejas de los ciudadanos, dejándole a ella solo el trabajo que únicamente una reina podía y debía realizar. Rachel por otro lado había implementado un sistema de plomería –o así le había dicho que se llamaba– que facilitó el cocinar y el lavado de ropa, inclusive el área del baño.

\- Zane conoce gente muy talentosa…- se dijo a si misma mientras disfrutaba de un té en el jardín.

Por primera vez en años, tenía tiempo libre entre el trabajo, decir que estaba extasiada sería poco.

\- _Y eso que aún no es oficial la "corte"_ \- pensó, frunciendo un poco el ceño.

Con todo el tiempo y ayuda, se había encargado de encontrar demasiadas incongruencias y fallos en los gastos de varios nobles, terratenientes y caballeros. Muchos gastaban demasiado en cosas que, por lo que había investigado, eran un tercio del precio que ellos marcaban.

 **Algo no estaba bien ahí…**

\- Dos terratenientes, tres Barones y un caballero…- recordó el número de personas que había encontrado "sospechosas" en su investigación.

\- Se han escondido bastante bien si me lo pregunta- la comentó una nueva voz.

Sonrió, notando al mismísimo demonio de hielo sirviéndole una nueva infusión, mientras le dejaba una bandeja con aperitivos.

\- Sabes que no necesitas hacer esto…

\- Llámelo una vieja costumbre- le contestó con una sonrisa calmada, antes de poner un rostro serio- ¿Ya ha decidido cómo tratar con el tema?

\- La verdad no- suspiró, dejando la taza en la mesa- en otras instancias lo haría de forma discreta, pero eso podría alentar a nuevos casos…

\- Así que por una vez debe ser público…- comentó él.

\- Le podría preguntar a Zane- comentó en un momento de silencio.

 **Y ambos se sintieron tontos ante la idea.**

\- Mejor no…- respondió Azerel con una sonrisa forzada- no negare que es un genio, pero dios sabe que podría hacerles si se entera… peor si lo hace público.

\- Sí, perdona por sugerir algo así…

\- De cualquier manera, sería bueno hacerlo pronto…- volvió a hablar el de piel azul- si se deja pasar demasiado tiempo, podría perder el elemento sorpresa y ellos serían capaces de cubrirse.

Dejaron la conversación de lado al escuchar una explosión y luego un conjunto de gritos con una risa demasiado estridente mezclada.

\- ¿De nuevo están haciendo locuras…?- preguntó la monarca con un rostro cansado.

\- Me imagino que es así…- suspiró el demonio con una mano tapándole el rostro.

 **Esa era una nueva escena recurrente.**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Marco._**

\- ¡¿Dónde está el extinguidor?!- gritó corriendo de un lado al otro.

\- ¡¿El qué?!

La respuesta de parte de Ray solo consiguió que se estresara más, viendo como Higgs corría de aquí para allá con una máquina extraña en las manos… ardiendo en llamas azules. Casi volvía a gritar, pero al ver a Zane riendo, lo único que hizo fue propinarle un golpe al hombro y este, luego de verlo de mala forma, apagó las llamas con un chasquido.

\- Debiste hacer eso desde el principio…- le regañó con fastidio.

\- No mates la diversión Marco- le respondió el moreno mayor, con una sonrisa cansada.

\- Supongo que fue demasiado azufre…- comentó la elfo.

\- ¡¿Supones?!- le soltó el adolescente antes de golpearse la frente- ¿Sabes qué? Termine.

\- ¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó Higgs, dejando el objeto que antes ardía en una mesa.

\- Iré a…- su respuesta se cortó cuando su teléfono recibió un mensaje, miró la pantalla antes de sonreír de lado- ver a Kelly.

Salió rápido del lugar, buscando a Nachos y sus tijeras, la chica lo había citado en la dimensión del "Rebonubes" para ir por algo de comer y quizás bailar un poco. Los dos habían comenzado a tener "citas" luego de todo el asunto de la boda, si bien Star era su prioridad, no habían estado solos esas últimas dos semanas, Tom había ido de visita unos días, y aunque era increíblemente divertido pasar el rato con ellos –Higgs se sumaba la mayoría de las veces– no era su primera elección para ser sincero.

\- A nadie le gusta ser un mal terció- se recordó mientras entraba a su habitación.

No había hablado del beso, en ningún momento, y Star, aunque parecía haber querido sacar el tema, no lo había hecho tampoco.

\- _Solo tenemos que olvidarlo… ¿Eh?_ \- se dijo, saliendo del lugar.

.

.

.

 ** _Star._**

Sabía que el universo tenía que tener algo en su contra. No era posible que en dos semanas no haya sido capaz de estar sola con Marco para tocar el tema del beso, y es que, por favor, Tom, quien nunca se había quedado en el castillo, tuvo la gran idea de hacerlo justamente cuando lo necesitaba lejos.

 **No era cómo que pudiera decirle que no.**

Su madre, ahora con tiempo libre gracias a un demonio que apenas había conocido al regresar, ahora quería pasar tanto tiempo posible con ella como pudiera y eso sin contar con las, ahora recurrentes, salidas de Marco con Kelly, además del "trabajo" a medio tiempo que mantenía en el taller del nuevo doctor militar de Mewni –a quien ella aun no conocía desgraciadamente– no bastando con eso. El chico siempre era reclamado por Higgs o por Zane para sus entrenamientos intensivos.

 **Era casi como si no los quisieran juntos.**

\- _Esto solo podía pasarme a mí_ \- se quejó mentalmente mientras practicaba su magia.

Zane le había dado consejos, ideas y algunas prácticas de hechizos, pero nada de clases propias de magia cómo hacía con Marco y Higgs en los campos del combate físico, no, según él, la magia era algo que solo se podía comprender al ser descubierta por uno mismo, si aprendías todo de otra persona, nunca sería capaz de sacar tu verdadero potencial.

\- ¿Por qué tenías que decir algo con tanto sentido…?- soltó con fastidio mientras se detenía.

Miró su habitación, estaba menos destruida de lo que esperaba, con un hechizo dejo todo impecable de nuevo, y después de suspirar en vista de su aburrimiento, salió del lugar, dispuesta a encontrar algo divertido que hacer.

\- Tom está ocupado con su madre… Eclipsa está encerrada en su torre de nuevo…- comenzó a comentarse a sí misma mientras caminaba- Zane debe estar con el doctor militar… mmm… Marco debe estar libre ahora- terminó por decir, poniendo rumbo a la habitación del moreno.

 **Quizás y podría salir de una vez del asunto del beso.**

Tan metida estaba en sus pensamiento que no reparó en quien estaba delante de ella sino hasta que chocó y escuchó un pequeño grito a sus pies. Bajo la mirada, notando a una pequeña niña con un gran sombrero tapando la parte de arriba de su cabeza, por los mechones a los lados de su rostro, vio que era pelirroja, está se encontraba masajeándose la espalda.

\- Lo siento- se disculpó, agachándose para ver mejor a la niña, notando sus lentes y los ojos de un tono azul verdoso- ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, sí… No es nada- le contestó con una voz tranquila mientras se ponía de pie, Star se enderezó, notando por fin que la chica le llegaba hasta poco más arriba de la cintura.

\- ¿Estas perdida?- le preguntó, con una sonrisa.

\- No la verdad, solo estoy yendo a un sitio por aquí- la contestó, comenzando a avanzar- un placer.

\- Lo mismo digo- le contestó al verle doblar en una esquina- ¿Quién era ella…?

No le dio muchas más vueltas al asunto y siguió caminando, si bien tenía que ir con Marco, tomó la ruta larga hasta su cuarto, pasando por varios lugares antes de dignarse a ir a la puerta de su amigo –iba a ser valiente y a enfrentarlo, pero no precisamente rápido– pasando por los campos de entrenamiento, terminó encontrándose a Zane.

\- _¿Qué hace?_ \- se preguntó al verlo sonreír y saludar a alguien a la distancia.

Curiosa, siguió la mirada del chico, topándose con nada más ni menos que al demonio que había estado ayudando a su madre con el papeleo del reino, ambos se saludaron como buenos amigos, y ella casi sintió un poco de envidia al ver como se trataban.

 **Anhelaba esa clase de relación… como la que solía tener con Marco.**

Con una mueca se decidió a que ya había tardado lo suficiente y fijo rumbo a la habitación de su amigo. A medio camino ya se sentía un poco rehacía a estar sola con él, pero se convenció de que ese sería el mejor momento para hablar. Así que, ya delante de la puerta y dispuesta a tocar, no pudo sino sorprenderse al ver que esta se abrió de golpe, mostrándole a una Higgs, muy, pero muy sonrojada y respirando agitadamente.

 **¿Qué demonios?**

\- ¿Pri-Princesa…?- le cuestionó azorada y nerviosa- ¿Q-Qué hace aquí…?

La actitud de la chica, y el hecho de que no la dejaba ver dentro del lugar la tomaron por sorpresa y encendieron una chispa dentro de ella. Frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos.

\- Ocupó hablar con "mi" escudero- le dijo agriamente, remarcando el posesivo sin notarlo- ¿Se podría?

\- ¿Con Díaz?- regresó la duda y ella asintió, notando cómo la chica se relajaba- Él no está aquí, salió hace como media hora en su ciclo dragón a verse con Kelly.

\- ¿Ah?- ahora esa chispa dentro de ella se había vuelto un pequeño fuego- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Recibió un mensaje de ella y dijo que iría a verla apenas terminara nuestro turno de ayudar a la doctora militar- le contestó- me dio la llave de su cuarto pues una amiga y yo teníamos algo que hacer aquí.

\- ¿Una amiga?

En ese momento Higgs se movió, dando una visión completa de la habitación, dentro de la misma pudo ver a la niña con la que había chocado, sentada delante de la computadora de Marco, la cual tenía un "video" en pausa, la niña le regresó la mirada con una sonrisa, y ella, al ver que no tenía su sombrero, notó sus orejas, increíblemente puntiagudas.

\- Ella es Ray- le comentó Higgs- las dos hemos desarrollado un, gusto especial por las "películas", y Marco nos está prestando su computadora para verlas.

\- Ya…

\- Un placer verte de nuevo- le habló la niña- ¿Gustas unírtenos?

\- ¡Ray!- Higgs le hizo una mueca- ¿Cómo puedes hablarle tan naturalmente a la princesa?

\- ¿Ella es la princesa?- preguntó curiosa la niña, antes de verle de nuevo- bueno… supongo que si se parece un poco a Moon… aunque debes haber sacado una gran cantidad de genes de tu padre.

\- ¡Ray!- le volvió a regañar la otra pelirroja.

\- ¿Disculpa, quién eres tú?- por fin se animó a preguntar Star, saliendo del trance causado por lo raro de la situación.

 **Y de sus ya reconocidos celos por el tema de Marco.**

\- ¿Espere?- Higgs la miró un poco raro- ¿No se conocen aún?

\- Por algo no sabía que es la princesa Higgs- le soltó la llamada "Ray" levantándose- un gusto princesa, soy Rachel Dawn, soy la "doctora militar" de Mewni.

\- ¡¿Una niña?!- gritó incrédula.

\- Le agradecería que no me llamara "niña"- le contestó con una sonrisa, pero un tic nervioso en su ceja le advirtió que se contenía de gritarle igual- tengo doscientos catorce años, muchas gracias.

\- ¡¿Eh?!

\- Princesa- Higgs le hizo un mueca, diciéndole sin hablar que por favor bajara la voz- Ray es una elfo, su raza vive mucho más que nosotros los Mewmanos…

\- Le agradecería si no gritara más, mis oídos duelen- se introdujo de nuevo a la conversación la elfo.

\- Mis disculpas…

\- No se preocupe, solo, trate de evitarlo para un futuro ¿Sí?- pidió amablemente la pelirroja de menor estatura y ella asintió- en fin ¿Qué requiere?

\- Ah… so-solo buscaba a Marco- le respondió, aun asimilando la situación.

\- El salió hace como media hora para verse con una chica- le verificó lo antes dicho por Higgs y ella salió de su estupefacción solo para sentir la rabia propia de los celos apoderarse de nuevo de ella- ¿Necesita algo más, o le podemos dar un mensaje de su parte?

\- No, no hace falta- contestó lo más calmada que pudo antes de darse la vuelta- disfruten sus películas.

Si le respondieron, no las oyó, en su lugar se encamino directamente a su habitación, estaba molesta con Marco por desaparecer cuando ella quería hablar con él, y sí, era estúpido, pues no habían quedado para nada y más aún, ellos no eran nada más que amigos en esos momentos, y pero aún, ella tenía un novio por el cual debería estar molesta de no poder pasar el tiempo juntos.

\- _De verdad que estoy fastidiada de mi misma_ \- se dijo entrando en su habitación y cerrando la puerta de golpe para ir a su espejo y detenerse justo antes de llamar a su amigo.

 **¿Qué era lo que estaba por hacer?**

¿Estaba por llamar a Marco en un arranque de celos y así arruinar su salida con Kelly?

\- ¿Qué diablos?- se dijo a si misma bajando la mano y gruñendo.

Estaba por irse a su cama para gritar contra su almohada cuando una llamada entrante la detuvo. El nombre era el de Tom, consideró colgarle, pero antes de reaccionar ya había contestado.

\- ¡Star, por todos los demonios quería verte!- le saludó efusivo y alegre, cosa que la removió el corazón en ternura- ¿Cómo estás?

\- Hola Tom estoy bien ¿Y tú? Pensé que estarías todo el día con tu madre- contestó, sintiéndose mucho más calmada.

\- Sigo con ella, pero papá se metió un poco y me consiguió un par de minutos libres- respondió con una risa alegre.

 **Oh, Tom sí que conseguía calmarla.**

\- Ya veo, y ¿Dónde estás ahora?

\- El quinto círculo del inframundo- le comentó, girando el comunicador, para mostrarle un mar de sangre- es bastante llamativo ¿No?

\- Es… una forma de decirlo- respondió, tratando de ocultar lo perturbadora que le resultó la imagen- ¿Hasta cuándo estarás ahí?

\- Probablemente unos tres días ¿Por qué?

\- Nada, nada, solo pensé que podríamos ir a algún lado cuando vuelvas…

\- ¿De verdad?- la mirada esperanzada de él le hizo sentir ligeramente culpable.

 **No había sido la novia más atenta esos últimos días.**

\- Sí…

\- Entonces tratare de encontrar algún lugar divertido para entonces- le dijo con una sonrisa que ella solo catalogar como encantadora- te habló luego, parece que papá ya no pudo retener más a mamá.

\- Claro.

La llamada se cortó y con ella sus emociones en ese momento, se sentía… vacía, pues no estaba ni emocionada por salir con Tom, ni molesta con la situación de Marco, simplemente… No se sentía de ningún modo, sus dos estados de ánimo se habían disipado mutuamente. Iba a lanzarse contra su cama cuando el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta la tomó por sorpresa.

\- Pase- indicó, y una sirvienta entro, llevando un vestido similar al del día de su canción, solo que en un rosa opaco junto a un pergamino- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Su madre me dijo que le diera esto para el acto de mañana- le contestó, dejando el vestido en un perchero y entregándole el pergamino, para luego hacer una reverencia y retirarse.

\- ¿Hay un evento mañana?- se preguntó, mirando el atuendo y luego abriendo el pergamino.

En resumidas cuentas, era una carta de su madre indicándole que se mantuviera libre el día siguiente y que usara el vestido al momento de reunirse con ella al medio día, además de que no hablara con ningún caballero en lo que fuera posible.

\- _¿Y ahora que…?_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Marco._**

\- ¿Estas cansada?

\- Para nada.

Él rio antes de continuar bailando. Estaban en un nuevo lugar clandestino de baile en la dimensión del "Rebonubes", no estaban en el aire como cuando solía existir el viejo club, el sitio donde estaban era en un caverna, la música era mucho más estridente que en el viejo negocio y los monstruos y otras criaturas bailaban como si no hubiera un mañana, las luces de varios colores y poderosos altavoces solo aumentaban el poder de las notas que llegaban a sus oídos.

 **Era un club nocturno propiamente dicho y armado.**

Pues tenía que aceptarlo, la pequeña barra a un lado servía bebidas que eran alcohol puro, inter-dimensional o no, y los sujetos que estaban en la esquinas del lugar vendiendo plantas y polvos eran lo más cercano a los traficantes que jamás había visto en su vida. Había dejado a Nachos afuera junto a otros ciclo-dragón, además de que había dejado su chamarra roja. En esos momentos tenía unos Jeans y su camiseta blanca con una chaqueta de cuero, cortesía de un fan suyo –no tenía idea de porque– mientras bailaba en medio de la pista con Kelly.

 **Y dios, la chica sabía moverse.**

Kelly, contrarió a su atuendo usual, tenía un vestido de color verde brillante algo ajustado y de escote sin hombros. Mucho más adecuado a su figura que el amarillo del día de la boda, y encima de este, una chaqueta roja contrastando con su piel, cabello y atuendo, haciéndola resaltar de un modo muy llamativo y positivo.

\- Esta muy bonita hoy…- se volvió a repetir las palabras que se le habían escapado al verla en la entrada del lugar.

\- ¡¿Dijiste algo?!- le preguntó ella en medio de un grito para hacerse escuchar sobre la música.

\- ¡Solo que te ves muy bien!- le dijo con una sonrisa, notando un ligero color rojo sobre las mejillas de ella.

 **Seguramente por el calor que hacía allí.**

\- ¡Iré por algo de beber!- Le avisó, acercándose- ¡¿Quieres algo?!

\- ¡Cualquier cosa esta bien!- le respondió con una sonrisa antes de alejarse un poco.

Se hizo camino a la barra como pudo, limpiándose el sudor de la frente antes de pedir, al ser otra dimensión, solo pudo ordenar lo que le pareció era menos fuerte y rogar porque no tuviera algún efecto extraño en él o Kelly, entonces miró al DJ, era un chico con el cabello morado y con facciones de lobo, sonrió un poco al recordar ligeramente a su maestro, pero espanto la idea en cuanto recibió la bebidas, pagó, agradeciendo que aún tuviera las regalías de los juguetes de la princesa Marco, y, el ligero ingreso extra que venía de ayudar a Rachel en sus experimentos.

\- ¡Kelly!- la llamó cuando pudo ubicarla en la multitud.

Ella le sonrió antes de acercársele, con un rápido gestó le hizo seguirla hasta una esquina del lugar donde casi no había ruido o gente. Ella tomó el contenido de su vaso despacio, carraspeando al sentir un ardor, o eso pensó él, al pasar por esa experiencia.

\- ¿Qué es esto?- le preguntó con un tonó normal, aprovechando que la música no era tan fuerte ahí.

\- No tengo la menor idea- le respondió con una sonrisa, antes de tomar otro trago, ahora disfrutando del licor- pero sabe bien.

\- Bueno- ella hizo lo mismo, sonriendo al terminar de tragar- en eso tienes razón.

\- Hey…- le llamarón a ambos, y los dos vieron a un chico- ¿Quieren un poco de diversión?

\- No gracias- contestó por ambos, antes de sujetar a Kelly y sacarla de ahí.

\- ¿Por qué esa actitud?- le preguntó la chica, dejando el vaso en una mesa.

El lugar tenía un área para comer, aunque nadie iba ahí para eso.

\- No sé qué este ofreciendo ese sujeto, pero sé que no me da nada de confianza, un mal paso y podemos acabar como aquel chico- le contestó, señalando a un grupo de gente el centro de la pista, donde había un sujeto con rasgos de conejo bailando con nada más que un tapa rabos.

\- Lo tengo…- le dijo Kelly con una mueca antes de ver en otra dirección- ¿Me disculpas? Debo irme por un segundo.

\- ¿A…? Claro- cortó su pregunta al reconocer ese pequeño lenguaje corporal de su parte, ella con una sonrisa se marchó, dejándolo solo.

Miró a todos lados, notando a más de una persona en medio de un "viaje" gracias a las cosas que vendían los de las esquinas y solo negó, los recuerdos de su tiempo en la dimensión de Hekkapoo le golpearon dejándole un sabor amargo al reconocer que había probado al menos una vez las cosas que vendían ahí, o por lo menos, si eran las mismas que las de dicha dimensión.

\- _Creó que ya pase por esa fase…_ \- se dijo mientras terminaba su bebida.

 **Kelly se la había tomado un poco demasiado rápido.**

La música cambio de golpe, del estridente golpeteo electrónico a una guitarra, el ritmo era contagioso y la personas del lugar se sorprendieron antes de buscar alguien para bailar. Y él reconocía esa música.

\- ¿Cómo pueden tener música latina aquí…?- se preguntó sintiendo una oleada de entre, nostalgia y ganas de bailar.

\- Si alguien se las recomienda no tienen problemas en tocarla- escuchó a sus espaldas, se dio la vuelta topándose con Kelly- ¿Te gusta?

\- ¿Lo hiciste tú?- le preguntó, sonriente, ella asintió- me encanta.

\- Me alegró- ella le tomó de la mano, arrastrándolo al centro de la pista, donde pasó sus manos por su cuello, con una sonrisa que el solo pudo llamar de un modo…- Entonces bailemos…

 **Dios, se veía condenadamente sexi en ese momento.**

Él no era de piedra cómo para no notar eso. No se molestó en preocuparse por bailar correctamente, conocía ese tipo de música mejor que nadie en ese lugar –estaba dispuesto a apostar en ello– y se dio la tarea inconsciente de guiar a Kelly, la chica lo siguió sin mucho problema, y él solo se concentraba en sus ojos, brillando en ese color marrón ligero, parecidos a los suyos y el movimiento de sus caderas bajo sus manos.

\- Wow ¡Eso!- escuchó decir a alguien.

Miró por el rabillo del ojo, notando como la gente se les había quedado mirando y les había dejado algo de espacio.

\- Eres muy bueno en esto- le oyó decir a Kelly, re-enfocando su atención en ella.

\- Esta en mi sangre- le contestó, dándole una vuelta, aprovechando el espacio extra que les habían dado, y ganándose una nueva ovación de sus espectadores, al momento de que su pareja quedo con su espalda pegada a su pecho.

Colocó las manos en su cintura y ella movió la cardera a los lados mientras se agachaban, luego volviendo a la posición original de ella con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, estando ambos viéndose frente a frente.

\- ¿Dónde aprendiste a bailar así?- le preguntó acercándose.

 **Los demás habían vuelto a bailar, ya no eran el centro de atención.**

\- Clases de una persona de la tierra- le contestó y él la vio genuinamente confundido- ¿Qué? Tengo mis propias tijeras Marco.

\- ¿Te las ganaste tú también?- cuestionó, ahora sorprendido.

\- Mis abuelos me las dejaron, me han dicho la prueba es muy difícil- fue lo que le contestó, acercándose un poco más.

 **El calor iba en aumento.**

\- Bueno, no te mienten- respondió, sintiendo como su aliento rebotaba contra el rostro de ella ¿Cuándo se habían acercado tanto?

\- ¿Eh? Bueno, me gustan las cosas difíciles- le dijo en un tonó que él no pudo reconocer.

\- ¿Cómo cuáles?

\- Cómo esto…- le dijo, antes de acercarse más, cerrando el espacio entre sus bocas.

Seguramente era por el licor de otra dimensión, pero el beso le supo… raro, no en mal sentido, pero era un beso caliente, ardía en su boca y su garganta, para nada parecido a los pocos que había compartido con Jackie, ni siquiera similar a la descarga eléctrica y fascinante que había sentido con Star.

 **Dios no.**

Ese beso era salvaje, solo quería más de él, no como con su mejor amiga que le hacía querer tenerla cerca, o como con su antiguo crush, que le hacía sentir feliz, no, esto era hambriento, demandante, poderoso.

\- Valió la pena…- le oyó suspirar a Kelly, al separarse.

Pero no le iba a dar tregua en ese momento, su cabeza le zumbaba y la garganta le ardía ¿Y qué? La beso de nuevo, dejo salir sus instintos y la apretó contra él. Ella gimió, y el aprovecho de introducir su lengua en su boca, extasiado por la sensación.

\- ¡Búsquense un cuarto!- oyó a alguien gritar, pasando entre la bruma de sus pensamientos.

Gruñó separándose de ella, notando cómo más de uno se había quedado viéndolos, ya fueran masculinos o femeninos, sus espectadores no eran nada discretos, miró a Kelly, la chica respiraba difícilmente y un hilo de saliva salía de su boca, la imagen, si bien le hizo querer seguir, no tenía interés en ser un show para los demás.

\- Vámonos de aquí- le susurró al oído antes de soltarla y sujetar su mano, parar sacarla del lugar.

Una vez afuera, sintió el aire frio golpeándole la cara, su mente se aclaró de golpe y pudo pensar con claridad ¿Qué estaba por hacerle a Kelly? Quiso girarse para disculparse, balbucear y rogar que olvidaran eso, pero ella lo abrazó por la espalda, deteniendo sus movimientos.

\- Ke-Kelly…

\- No digas nada Marco- le pidió.

\- Pero…

\- Por favor- su voz le llego casi desesperada- no mates este momento para mí…

\- ¿Kelly?

\- Me gustas Marco- le dijo, y el sintió el corazón correr.

\- Y-Yo…- cerró los ojos, antes de soltar el aire de sus pulmones y poner una mueca dolida- Kelly… a mí… a mí me gusta Star…

Lo dijo, no tenía sentido ocultarlo, lo sabía desde que la había besado en la cabina, y solo se hacía más evidente al considerar sus acciones en retrospectiva. No había hablado de eso, por el simple hecho de que ella salía con Tom, pero no iba a mentirle a Kelly, no se lo merecía.

\- Lo sé…- la respuesta le llego rápida, y lo confundió- no me importa la verdad, Marco, lo sé desde ese día en la boda- aseguró, apretando su abrazo- hay que ser ciego para no ver la tensión entre ustedes…

\- ¿Entonces…?

\- Pero no pienso rendirme tan fácil…- le aseguró- no están saliendo aún, eso también es obvio, porque ella esta con el príncipe Lucitor, por eso… no voy a darme por vencida contigo.

Ella se separó, caminando hasta quedar delante de él y sujetar sus manos, provocando que la viera a los ojos.

\- Me gustas de verdad, y quiero que me veas como me viste ahí dentro- soltó una de sus manos para colocarla en su mejilla- quiero que me veas como la única cosa en el mundo… cómo aún no has podido ver a Star- dictaminó, antes de acercarse y besar su mejilla, disparando su pulso- no me rendiré mientras aún tengo oportunidades, Marco.

\- Kelly… yo… yo…

\- No digas nada ¿Sí?- ella le sonrió, antes de sacar las dijeras dimensionales de su cabello y abrir un portal- llámame Marco, enserió, estoy segura que puedo sacar a Star de tu cabeza… y apostare todo de mí en sacarla de tu corazón.

No habló, como ella le pidió, ni siquiera cuando la vio partir. Sentía el pulso en el cuello, cómo si tuviera el corazón en la garganta. Su cabeza seguía procesando la agresiva declaración de la chica y solo reaccionó cuando Nachos le tocó la mano con la cabeza.

\- Vámonos a casa chica…- le dijo a su vehículo, montándola y tomando sus tijeras- ya fue demasiado por hoy…

Llegó Mewni, dejando a nachos en el establo improvisado junto al mini avión de Zane, agradecido de que el mencionado no estuviera para hablarle, no tenía ganas de entablar ningún tipo de conversación. Se movió tan rápido como pudo hasta llegar a su habitación, feliz de que estuviera vacía, no cómo otras veces donde Higgs y Ray se quedaban horas viendo películas en su computadora. Miró su cama antes de desplomarse, aún azorado por toda la conmoción emocional y hormonal, notando por fin el bulto de sus pantalones.

\- _Maldición Kelly…_ \- se dijo antes de ir a su baño, necesitaba una ducha fría.

Se topó con un traje y una nota, donde marcaba que debía estar en la sala del tronó al medio día de mañana, suspiró, sin saber que esperar, pues reconocía la letra como la de Zane. Ignorando eso, se metió a la ducha, dispuesto a dormir para asimilar todas las emociones del día.

 **Y olvidar lo malditamente tentadora que se veía Kelly luego de besarla.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Quizás se sienta un poco rápido, pero espero comprendan la situación con Kelly, ya les dije, la historia sigue la serie hasta el final del temporada, y por eso, debo poner las bases para la parte independiente. Ya viene lo que esperan, la corte se establece en el próximo capítulo, además de que se resuelve el asunto de Mewni corrupto (resolver en el momento pues la corrupción no se elimina fácil) y… bueno, esa última me la guardo._**

 ** _Ah claro, gente, hay DE-MA-SI-A-DAS historias donde la chica que se enamora del principal trata de ganárselo con engaños y eso, Kelly es una chica, hasta el punto donde la serie ha dado a entender, honesta y que va de frente contra sus problemas, por eso, no la voy a sacar tanto de personaje como para lanzarme a convertirla en el típico estereotipo de "lo hice porque lo quiero y lo demás no importa" nah, no funciono así._**

 ** _Es todo por esta vez, comenten si sienten que se lo merece._**

 ** _Yuichiro fuera paz~_**


	23. Chapter 22

Capítulo 22: Es lo que merecen nada más

 ** _Zane._**

El cuello del estúpido traje le molestaba, no entendía porque Moon le hacía usar la ropa de cuando se había vuelto ejecutor –con claros arreglos para su nuevo cuerpo – y además, el hecho de que tenía que evitar hablar de más durante la estúpida ceremonia de nombramiento.

 **Iba a escaparse apenas pudiera en su avión.**

Por otro lado, pudo ver a Higgs con un atuendo bastante interesante, aun si él lo había confeccionado, tenía que aceptar que el traje le quedaba de maravilla a la chica, ni hablar de Marco. Los trajes eran casi iguales, unos pantalones blancos con líneas plateadas, unas botas de tobillo negras junto a una camisa –blindada, que no era idiota– del mismo color con una chaqueta azul profundo con el escudo de Mewni en donde está el corazón.

\- _El abrigo fue una muy buena referencia…_ \- se dijo mientras apreciaba su trabajo a la distancia.

Ambos chicos habían sido llevados a distintos lugares Higgs estaba junto al capitán de los caballeros, mientras que Marco se encontraba junto a la familia real, escoltando a Star. Suspiró de forma condescendiente al ver que la mente del chico estaba dispersa, y no centrada en la rubia o el evento.

\- _Algo debió pasar…_ \- se dijo a sí mismo cambiando el peso de su cuerpo a la otra pierna.

\- ¿No estás un poco distraído?

Esa voz la reconoció casi de inmediato, y de cualquier modo, ya la había sentido venir. Se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con Mina, ella le miraba con un brazo cruzado, sujetando el codo del otro, tenía el mismo traje que él, un abrigo blanco cerrado, la diferencia era que ella tenía un vestido agua marina mientras que el llevaba un pantalón de ese color, y ambos tenían un par de botas hasta las rodillas marrones. Los abrigos tenían el escudo de Mewni en la espalda.

\- Es nostálgico usar estas ropas- comentó ella, con un ligero carmín adornando su cara- aunque es raro verte usando pantalones esta vez.

\- Bueno, dudo que se me viera bien la falda- bromeó, sacándole una risa que agito sus recuerdos de Ann, pero logró controlarse- ¿Nerviosa?

\- ¿Por pasar por lo que probablemente es uno de los momentos críticos de mi vida?- soltó demasiado rápido- sí, un poco.

\- Tranquila- se paró a su lado y sujeto su mano- estoy contigo.

Ella sonrió, antes de asentir, y soltar su brazo, alzando el mentón. Él sonrió enternecido y orgulloso, antes de hacer lo mismo.

 **Ya era hora.**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Star._**

Estaba en el balcón, Marco tenía un atuendo nuevo –que lucía condenadamente bien– y se mantenía de pie a su lado, en lugar de sentado, se había dejado el cabello en una única trenza en lugar del peinado del día de la canción. Su madre parecía tensa, al igual que su padre, el evento se estaba llevando a cabo en un balcón, este daba vista directa a la plaza. En la misma estaban todos los barones, duques y otros tantos títulos, pero el punto era que ahí estaban todos los nobles de Mewni.

\- _¿Qué está pasando?_ \- se preguntó al ver a su madre avanzar.

\- Ciudadanos de Mewni, y nobles familias- hablo ella, su voz proyectada con unos aparatos que flotaban en los laterales del balcón y de la plaza- los he reunido hoy aquí por dos razones muy importantes, la primera es el hecho de que, en vista de los últimos eventos que han sucedido, me he dado cuenta de que el reino no puede contar únicamente conmigo para sobrevivir, y por eso, he buscado ayuda.

\- _¿Mamá… buscando ayuda para dirigir el reino?_ \- pensó escandalizada, pero controlándose para no armar una escena.

\- El día de hoy se establece la "Corte real de Mewni"- anunció, alzando las manos- esta es diferente a la junta de guerra, pues las personas que se nombren aquí serán llevados por encima de los caballeros y me apoyaran a mí, y a la familia real a llevar a Mewni a su mejor época de prosperidad.

Las ovaciones de la gente le llegaron de sorpresa, todos parecían felices de escuchar eso, bueno, su madre era buena con las palabras, debía aceptar, luego de unos segundos, la reina sonrió antes de volver a hablar.

\- Primero, capitana de los caballero reales- llamó y la mujer alta y robusta dio un paso al frente antes de inclinarse ante ella desde la plaza- tú, Emma Rilist- era la primera vez que oía su nombre- en vista de tus logros en el pasado, y tu fiel devoción a la familia real, te doy las gracias.

\- ¡Son palabras que no merezco su majestad!- gritó, aún con la cabeza gacha.

\- No es verdad- aseguró Moon- has estado conmigo desde que me volví reina, y por eso, hoy se te premiara como es debido- entonces su madre cambió semblante a uno serio- ¡Emma Rilist, desde este momento, eres ascendida de la capitana de mis caballeros, a la "Alta general" de Mewni.

\- ¡¿A-Alta general?!- repitió.

\- Ahora estarás encargada del presupuesto del ejército, de sus horarios y entrenamientos, además de que tendrás control total de las tropas, siempre y cuando no haya guerra en Mewni, serás la que comanda todas las tropas en tiempos de paz…- explicó, provocando que todos los presentes abrieran anormalmente los ojos- espero grandes cosas de ti, al ser una de las pocas que se graduó de una escuela de alta clase en Mewni.

\- ¡S-Sí su majestad!- gritó la mujer, con la voz a punto de quebrarse- ¡No la defraudare!

\- Eso espero… puedes retirarte- la caballero se alejó de regresó a su lugar original, recibiendo elogios y halagos de todos los que se encontraban cerca.

\- Ahora, el siguiente puesto es diferente- anunció su madre regresando la atención a ella- "Guardia imperial"- comenzó con el título- esta persona será la encargada de todas las tareas del castillo, su protección, mantenimiento… y será mi mano derecha en los asuntos administrativos.

\- _Otro caballero seguramente…_ \- pensó ella al ver a los mencionados emocionarse.

\- Esta persona, no es de Mewni- anunció, provocando clara decepción en los hombres y mujeres de armadura- es alguien que me fue recomendado por un muy buen amigo, y ha demostrado su valía y talento en las últimas dos semanas.

Una figura avanzó entre la multitud, ella pudo reconocerle casi de inmediato, era el demonio que había estado rondado el castillo. Star podría haber jurado que era solo un nuevo sirviente, pero al verle vestir un traje de un negro perfectamente pulcro sobre su piel pálida, supo que estaba equivocada. El sujeto se detuvo delante del balcón, donde se agacho ante su madre.

\- Él es Azerel Belcio- anunció- él ayudo a mi madre y a mi abuela durante tiempos difíciles, y ahora, como guardia imperial, se encargara de hacer lo mismo por mí.

\- Sera un honor servirle su majestad- aseguró el demonio, alzando la mirada.

A diferencia de la guardia, el no recibió ovaciones, sino un montón de miradas despectivas, más pareció ignorarlas mientras se retiraba, igual que como había llegado, digno y pulcro.

\- Ahora- volvió a capturar a la audiencia su madre- la próxima persona, es la que se ha encargado del sistema de agua potable del poblado- anunció, y muchas personas comenzaron a murmurar.

\- ¿De qué habla?- le preguntó a Marco, lo más disimuladamente que pudo.

\- El pueblo alrededor del castillo ahora tiene bombas de agua que llegan a cada esquina del pueblo- le comento el moreno, tratando de no llamar la atención- ahora llevar agua es mucho más fácil y no se necesita ir al pozo, solo caminar un poco.

\- Oh…- ella no había salido del castillo así que no se había enterado.

\- Esta persona ahora se encargara de desarrollar herramientas para un Mewni mejor, y en el que ustedes puedan vivir con comodidad y alegría- siguió su madre- ¡Rachel Dawn!

Con esa mención, todos vieron descender una plataforma que flotaba en al aire, encima de esta estaba la niña… no, la elfo, que se había topado hace días. Esta estaba hincada en una rodilla, portando un vestido blanco puro con adornos en carmín, y su cabello suelto, llegando poco más abajo de los hombros.

\- ¡Que su apariencia no los engañe!- avisó su madre- esta mujer ha vivido más de doscientos años, y ha considerado a Mewni, digno de su conocimiento.

\- La serviré lo mejor que pueda su majestad- aseguró ella, alzando ligeramente la cabeza.

\- Y yo lo agradezco.

Rachel sonrió, antes de que la plataforma desapareciera de nuevo de la vista. La gente no reacciono de forma positiva, ni negativa, solo se quedaron callados, confundidos. Ella estaba igual, pues, aunque había conocido a la chica, no se esperaba eso.

 **Dios, era raro.**

\- Ahora…- habló de nuevo su madre- el puesto que sigue, muchos de ustedes lo deben de conocer, pues es que se le otorga al guerrero más poderoso de Mewni, aquel que ha probado su valor en batalla o con sus logros- vio de reojo a los caballeros, quienes se mostraban ansiosos y hasta confiados, esperando oír sus nombres.

\- Ilusos- le oyó decir burlonamente a Marco, y al mirarlo pudo notar la sonrisa sínica que adornaba su rostro.

\- ¿Sabes algo que yo no?- le preguntó, curiosa por esa expresión tan…

 **Sexi.**

\- _Maldición Marco_ \- pensó ligeramente roja por su estúpido pensamiento.

\- Solo hay que pensar un poco- le contestó- ¿Quién es la persona más fuerte que conocemos?

Y ella sintió la epifanía golpearla en la cara. Giró bruscamente a la plaza donde se habían presentado todos y abrió los ojos de gran manera al reconocer a nada más ni menos que Mina Loveberry y a Zane caminando par a par, con la frente en alto, e inclinándose delante de ellos.

\- Mina Loveberry- comenzó su madre- tú has servido como ejecutora en mi juventud y durante el reinado de mi madre, sin embargo, por las tretas del enemigo, te perdiste en acción, y del mismo modo, te perdiste a ti misma- con eso dicho, más de una persona parecía querer decir algo, más la reina no se detuvo- gracias a la ayuda de un gran amigo, ahora estás de vuelta, en todos los sentidos- la reina sonrió- te reintegró a tus funciones como ejecutora, y te pido que luches por proteger a Mewni, y a todos sus habitantes.

\- Lo hare con orgullo, su majestad- contestó la guerrera, Star se sintió vibrar por la fuerza en su voz.

 **Para nada cómo cuando estuvo en la tierra.**

\- _¿Es esa la misma Mina?_ \- se preguntó al verla, tan recta, centrada y… cuerda.

\- Ahora, Zane- habló, consiguiendo que todos los caballeros hicieran una mueca molesta- tú, viejo amigo de la familia real, quien liberaste a Mina Loveberry de su prisión mental y demostraste tu poder por encima de los caballeros en combates cerrados, acompañaras a Mina para proteger a la gente de Mewni, indiscriminadamente.

\- Cumpliré esta tarea que me ha encomendado, su majestad- respondió él, con una voz tan digna que no parecía la suya.

\- Es bueno actuando- se le escapó a Marco, y ella tuvo que reconocer que era verdad.

Ambos se retiraron, con ovaciones –seguramente para Mina– y ella creyó que ya habían acabado, pero su madre pidió silenció una vez más.

\- _¿Hay más?_ \- se preguntó, impactada.

\- Este puesto es especial…- comenzó- el título que voy a dar es el de "Paladín", este será un caballero, no cómo un ejecutor, sino, alguien que ha sido reconocido como parte de la nobleza, alguien que se ha ganado el respeto y admiración de la familia real, y que no debe seguir ordenes de nadie, más que las mías, el guerrero más libre… y el más leal de todo Mewni.

Abrió los ojos de sobre manera al escuchar eso ¿Su madre había reconocido a alguien así además de Zane y Mina? Comenzó a pasear la vista por todos los caballeros, tratando de imaginar quien podría llegar a ser, pero al ver como todos los posibles candidatos estaban igual de expectantes que ella, solo se rindió a esperar el nombre.

\- … Si bien he dicho "caballero", la verdad es que hay dos personas que se han ganado el título- comentó la reina- estás dos, lograron algo magnifico, pues detuvieron un mercado de esclavos y a un grupo de trata de personas en, nada más ni menos, que una tarde, y han expuesto a todos los clientes del mismo.

\- ¿Hay alguien tan increíble?- le preguntó a Marco, asombrada por la noticia, más, al no recibir respuesta, giró a verlo, solo para toparse con que no estaba- ¿Marco?

\- Estas dos personas han demostrado su valor con ese logró, y han demostrado su fuerza al haber sido entrenados por uno de los mejores guerreros que hay…- siguió madre, mirándola de reojo con una sonrisa.

\- _¿Qué está pasando…?_ \- pensó, sin localizar a su escudero, y sin entender la mirada divertida de su progenitora.

\- Con ustedes, los dos merecedores del título de "Paladín" de Mewni- Moon alzó las manos- Higgs y Marco Díaz.

La mención la hizo voltear, topándose con su amigo y la pelirroja en cuestión, en medio de la plaza, ambos estaban arrodillados ante ellos, sus ropas eran iguales, y ella solo abrió la boca, casi pareciendo un pez, sin poder digerir la información.

\- Alcen la cabeza, jóvenes- pidió Moon y ambos lo hicieron- ustedes, reconocidos como los mejores alumnos del ejecutor Zane, y liberadores de las personas de Mewni, cautivas de la trata de esclavos, ahora son reconocidos por toda la nobleza como "Paladín".

\- ¡Aceptamos el título con humildad, su majestad!- le contestaron ambos a la vez.

\- Me alegra…- Moon entonces alzo su mano- Higgs, en vista de tus logros, te otorgo, además de tu nuevo título, el nombre de Redbell, ahora, ese será el nombre de tú familia, asegúrate de mantenerlo en alto.

\- ¡Lo protegeré con mi vida, su majestad!- contestó la chica, con su voz ligeramente débil.

\- Marco Díaz- llamó ahora a su escudero- en vista de todos tus servicios a la familia real, y al mismo Mewni en tiempos de crisis, cuando no fuiste reconocido como se debe, ahora te nombro, no solo "Paladín" sino, parte de la mesa táctica de Mewni, y te doy la ciudadanía de un habitante de nuestra dimensión- terminó, ganando una poderosa ovación de parte de todos.

 **¿Cuantas personas valoraban a Marco en Mewni?**

\- Este es tú hogar ahora también…

\- ¡Aceptó humildemente lo que me ha dado su majestad, y juró!- alzó la vista, y ella pudo jurar que la vio, directamente, sobre a todos los demás- ¡Que hare todo por proteger a Mewni y a su gente!

\- Sé que así será…

Ella los vio ponerse de pie, a ambos, pero sus ojos se clavaron en Marco, el chico se veía… más alto, más digno y confiado, y se sintió, aunque un poco sola, por verlo tan lejos… reconoció el orgullo por los logros de su amigo, estaba feliz por él, demasiado feliz…

\- ¡Alto con esta broma!- oyó un gritó, y miró en dirección al origen.

Sir. Museltent estaba parado delante de los caballeros, con el rostro desfigurado en rabia.

\- ¿A qué se refiere, Sir…?- contestó su madre, calmada.

\- ¡A que esto es ridículo!- gritó, colérico- ¡Le da el lugar del guerrero más poderoso a un sujeto que llegó de la nada a Mewni, el de un guardia que se encargara de su seguridad y la de su familia a un monstruo, le deja el futuro del reino a un niña, y para culminar, les da los lugares más importantes de todos a una traidora y dos chiquillos ¿Qué clase de falta de respeto es esta para con su gente?!

Estuvo por ponerse de pie y gritarle en respuesta, estuvo por sacar su varita y atacar al sujeto por insolente, pero la risa de su madre la detuvo. Ella, la reina, digna y poderosa, estaba riendo a carcajada suelta por las palabras de su "agresor".

\- ¡¿Qué es tan divertido?!- volvió a gritar el caballero, ahora indignado.

\- Perdóneme- pidió su madre cuando pudo recuperar la compostura- solo me parecer hilarante que usted haya dicho eso.

\- ¡¿Ah?!

\- Verá, Museltent- habló su madre, alzándose en su lugar.

La vio, no estaba usando su magia, era una plataforma muy similar a la que había usado Rachel para cuando la llamaron, el objeto bajo a la reina hasta la plaza lentamente, y una vez en el suelo, ella caminó hasta quedar a diez pasos del hombre.

\- Esa "niña" de la que habla, me ha dado una gran herramienta- Moon chasqueo los dedos y cuatro grandes imágenes se proyectaron, mostrando la escena de la plaza expandida, para que todos la vieran- ese "monstruo" es de hecho, una de las personas más letradas que hay…

Su madre dio un paso al frente, y el hombre dio uno atrás, por mero instinto seguramente, o eso pareció.

\- Ese "monstruo"- volvió a decir- encontró que, en sus reportes de gastos, hay una inusual cantidad de dinero que se va en cosas… mundanas.

\- ¿D-De que habla…? solo gasto lo justo…- comenzó a decir el sujeto, retrocediendo a cada paso que daba su madre.

\- De hecho, realice una investigación- le comentó la mujer sonriendo- y resulta que usted gasta, tres veces más de lo que vale el producto, me pregunto ¿Por qué?

Star había comenzado a sudar frio ¿Su madre siempre había dado ese clase de impresión?

\- Y-Yo…

\- Ah, no se moleste, ya sé en qué lo gasta- comentó, el sujeto se quedó pálido, quieto- vera, los "chiquillos" de los que habla, consiguieron información muy valiosa para mí… información… que lo involucra Museltent.

Star se levantó, solo para ver lo que ocurría, aun cuando la gran pantalla lo hacía sin problema, quería ver las cosas en la realidad.

\- ¿Sabía usted que los esclavistas guardan un registro muy… completo, de todos sus clientes?- siguió hablando y ella pudo ver, gracias a la imagen del aparato de Rachel, como el caballero comenzaba a sudar- desde su nombre… cuanto gastó… y sus… preferencias…

\- Basta…- dijo el rubio.

\- Resulta revelador, cuanto puede saber alguien de otra persona por sus compras.

\- Basta…

\- No sabía que usted era un… pedófilo.

\- ¡Basta maldita anciana!- gritó él, sacando su espada.

Star saco su varita tan rápido como pudo, más, cuando estuvo dispuesta a actuar, vio como Museltent estaba inmovilizado, Higgs estaba delante de su madre, con una especie de bastón apuntando al cuello del caballero mientras que Marco estaba detrás de él, con su espada rozando su vena yugular, tan de cerca, que un hilo de sangre paseaba por el filo.

\- _¿Cuándo fue que…?_

\- Cómo puede ver, estos jóvenes, son merecedores de su título- volvió a hablar su madre- a diferencia de usted, enfermo.

Con un movimiento, Marco se desplazó, y con un corte, destruyó no solo la espada de Museltent, sino también su armadura, Higgs por su parte, lo golpeo demasiado rápido, dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo.

\- ¡La otra razón por la que los llame aquí!- habló de nuevo su madre- ¡Es porque hay nobles de Mewni que han abusado de su poder para cumplir sus depravaos y sucios deseos, esos asquerosos se encuentran aquí, y serán encerrados de inmediato!

Con eso dicho, un grupo de personas trato de huir, los reconoció a todos como nobles de clase baja, varios tipos gordos y unas dos mujeres, se notaban, aun en la distancia, asustados por lo dicho, y dispuestos a matar para alejarse de ahí.

\- _Esos…_

\- ¡Marco, Higgs!- oyó a su madre hablar, interrumpiendo su pensamiento- ¡Deténganlos!

\- ¡Cómo ordene!- contestaron ambos.

Lo siguiente fue extraño de ver, Marco y Higgs saltaron a lados opuestos de plaza, la chica con un movimiento convirtió su bastón en una espada doble, y burló a los guardias de tres sujetos que querían escapar, dejándolos en el suelo, incapaces de ponerse de pie de nuevo, y frenando a los tres nobles bajos apuntándoles con su arma. Marco, por parte, se detuvo delante de los guardias rivales. Ella quiso ir a ayudarlo…

 **Pero no estuvo preparada para eso.**

Marco sujeto su arma a un costado, saltando contra ellos. El primer ataque que le lanzaron fue desviado con facilidad por el chico y con un golpe de la empuñadura del arma dejo inconsciente al sujeto, de un salto girando sobre sí mismo evito dos espadas que apuntaban a sus piernas y a su cuello, con un movimiento fluido, destruyo ambas armas y con un patada giratoria, propia de su karate, dejo inconscientes a los otros dos, antes de abanicar con su arma y liberar una onda de aire que dejo un profundo corte en el suelo y pared delante de los que nobles que huían.

\- No irán a ningún lado- dictaminó su escudero, siendo escuchado por el aparato de Rachel.

 **Dejándola boquiabierta.**

\- ¡Wow, Marco, eres impresionante!- le oyó gritar a su padre, quien se había mantenido a raya, emocionado.

-Espero esto haya sido de utilidad para todos aquí en Mewni, de que no se tolerar ninguna falta ante la familia real… o las leyes de nuestra dimensión- dijo su madre, mientras que ambos "Paladín" ponían a los nobles delante de ella- desde hoy son despojados de sus títulos y bienes, sus familias ya no serán reconocidas como parte de la nobleza de Mewni, y ustedes pagaran por sus pecados en el exilio… al bosque de la muerte segura.

Luego de eso, la gente comenzó a gritar, alabando a la reina, alabando a Marco y a Higgs, ella solo pudo ver como los sujetos eran llevados por una plataforma igual a la que había bajado a su madre fuera de la plaza, y entonces fue que notó a Zane sonriendo con orgullo en dirección a su amigo.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste a Marco…?- susurró, viendo en dirección al moreno mayor, quien aplaudía ante la situación.

 **Tenía que hacer muchas preguntas en ese momento.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Marco y Higgs._**

Estaban exhaustos, si bien la batalla con los guardias de esos asquerosos no había sido nada, la presión de ser vistos por todo el mundo, sí, ninguno tenía la fuerza mental para continuar de pie luego de que salieron de la plaza, y regresaron a la seguridad del castillo, más concretamente al pequeño establo improvisado donde se quedaba el mini avión de Zane, Nachos, y el caballo que Higgs había usado en su viaje de entrenamiento para conseguir su arma.

 **Al final se había quedado con la montura.**

\- Estoy muerta…- suspiró la pelirroja ya en el suelo y desabrochado la parte delantera de su chaqueta, exponiendo la camisa negra.

\- Ni me lo digas…- le imitó antes de ver a su ciclo-dragón sonriéndole- no Nachos, ahora no tengo energías para salir a dar un paseo.

\- Debo decir que lo hicieron muy bien- escucharon a alguien hablar.

Miraron en esa dirección, topándose con Zane, quien les sonreía de forma divertida, ya no tenía la ropa de ejecutor, en su lugar, llevaba unos Jeans y un suéter blanco con las mangas recogidas hasta los codos, con unas botas hasta los tobillos.

\- No tenía idea de que nos habían elegido para un puesto tan importante- le comentó la chica con una mueca mientras regresaba la vista al frente.

\- Jamás me espere ser más que un escudero, siendo sincero- le siguió Marco.

\- Esto es solo lo que se merecen luego de entrenar tan duro- aseguró él, pasándoles unas bolsas.

\- ¿Bolsas de carga?- preguntó Higgs, curiosa.

\- No, son solo dulces- respondió el mayor con una sonrisa- creo que necesitan subir su azúcar.

Ambos hicieron caso y tomaron uno de la bolsa, a los dos se les lleno casi de inmediato el paladar de un sabor delicioso y soltaron un suspiro de éxtasis.

\- ¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Marco, mientras la chica se llevaba otro a la boca.

\- Se llaman "copos de estrella"- les contestó, mientras los veía devorarlos- solo los hacen en una dimensión, y aunque son dulces, no pudren los dientes, así que son bastante populares, los guardaba para mí, pero ustedes se los ganaron.

\- ¡Muchas gracias!- medio chillo Higgs con lágrimas de alegría, y su energía repuesta.

\- Sí, sí, sí…

Marco sonrió, degustando otro, y olvidándose por un momento de todos sus problemas. Claro, eso termino cuando su celular recibió un mensaje de parte de Kelly, donde la chica le preguntaba cómo había sido su día. Suspiró, recordando la noche anterior en aquel raro club clandestino, sintiendo la cara un poco caliente, más, siendo fiel a su nueva política de no escapar, le respondió diciéndole que cuando tuviera tiempo la invitaría a salir y se encargaría de contarle todo.

\- Por cierto, esos chicos a los que salvaron de los esclavistas- habló Zane, capturando la atención de ambos adolescentes.

\- ¿Qué hay con ellos?- preguntó la chica guardando unos pocos dulces con la intención de comerlos después.

\- Moon ya ha decido que hacer ellos- les dijo- aunque los siete, quieren hablar con ustedes.

\- ¿Ah?- preguntaron ambos.

\- Los esperan en la zona de los sirvientes- avisó, subiendo al avión.

\- ¿Y tú a dónde vas?- cuestionó el latino, viendo como encendía la máquina.

\- A conseguir más "copos de estrella"- contestó con una sonrisa- ¿Quién sabe? Quizás la próxima los lleve conmigo, la dimensión es muy pintoresca, debo decir.

\- Te tomare la palabra- contestó Marco comenzando a caminar mientras guardaba la bolsa de los dulces.

\- ¡Yo igual!- gritó Higgs ya un poco lejos del establo.

Lo vieron marcharse, en medio de un estallido del motor del vehículo, antes de desaparecer en medio de un portal. Cuando dicho espectáculo terminó, se pusieron en marcha a la zona de la servidumbre. Corrieron con suerte de que no hubiera nadie por ahí, pues no se sentían con las fuerzas para mantener una conversación.

\- ¿Es aquí no?- preguntó al pelirroja mirando a todos lados.

\- ¡Señorita Higgs, Señorito Marco!- les oyeron llamar.

Y la sorpresa en sus rostros no fue poca. Los siete chicos que habían salvado, estaban ahí. Todos juntos, sonriendo. Las cuatro chicas tenían trajes de sirvientas de la tierra, cosa que solo Marco comprendió, por otro lado, dos de los tres chicos tenían un atuendo de pantalón de cuero y un abrigo pesado de color gris, y el más pequeño de todos, tenía un traje de músico similar al de Ruberiot, pero menos elaborado.

\- Chicos…- habló primero Higgs, cohibida- se ven bien…

\- Es gracias a ustedes- le contestó la principal chica del grupo, se podía ver que era la mayor de las mujeres, aunque no por su cabello blanco, pues se notaba joven, quizás hasta de su edad- de verdad, muchas gracias por salvarnos, de parte de todos- con eso dicho, todos les dieron una reverencia.

\- No se preocupen- aseguró Marco, enderezando a la chica, esta se estremeció bajo el toque, nerviosa, pero más tranquila- solo hicimos lo que tenía que hacerse.

\- Pero solo ustedes lo hicieron- le habló ahora el niño más joven- solo ustedes se molestaron en ayudar a aquellos ya habían sido abandonados por sus propios padres…

\- Ustedes nos dieron una segunda oportunidad- aseguró ahora uno de los chicos mayores, este era el más alto y su cabello era de un verde oscuro.

\- No nos dejaron en el bosque a nuestra suerte- siguió una de las chicas, esta era rubia ceniza, más baja que la que se había acercado a hablarles.

\- Se molestaron en cuidarnos, en vez de solo cazar el mérito- continuó la otra chica, esta tenía el cabello de un color vino, y el rostro lleno de muchas más pecas que Higgs.

\- Y más que eso…- dijo ahora la última, la reconocieron como aquella a la que sus padres habían vendido ahí mismo, quien los había guiado hasta el grupo de traficantes, esta eran probablemente la más joven, y su cabello marrón claro resaltaba como el más común del grupo- nos dieron un lugar parar vivir.

\- Un lugar para trabajar- se hizo notar el último de los chicos, con una sonrisa, Marco notó que este tenía una cicatriz encima del ojo izquierdo y que este no podía ver bien- cuando nadie más lo habría hecho nunca.

\- Por eso…- tomó de nuevo la palabra la chica del inicio- muchas… muchísimas gracias, señorita Higgs Redbell y señorito Marco Díaz.

Ambos adolescentes sintieron el pecho llenarse de orgullo y algo parecido a la dicha, todo al recibir esas palabras, y más que nada, al ver a esos chicos, tan rotos y despojados de sueños, sonreírles genuinamente… como si los hubieran sacado del mismísimo infierno.

 **Que era una analogía bastante acertada.**

\- No… no hay de que…- logró decir con dificultad Higgs.

\- ¿Y cómo se llaman ustedes chicos?- preguntó Marco, tratando de controlar su estado de animo de nuevo.

\- No hace falta que sepan nuestros…

\- Por favor- Higgs detuvo a la "líder" del pequeño grupo con una sonrisa- solo dinos, nos sentires raros si tenemos que hablarles de "sirviente uno y dos".

\- Y-Yo…- la chica pareció rendirse, y suspiró, pasando un mecho de cabello blanco detrás de su oreja- soy Lira.

\- Yo soy Mara- siguió la rubia.

\- Remi- hablo luego la de cabellera de color vino.

\- Hannah- terminó la pequeña castaña.

\- Jensen- se presentó el de cabello verde.

\- Lainus- comentó el de la cicatriz rascándose el cabello negro, nervioso.

\- Soy Lucas- terminó el más pequeño.

\- Bien…- Marco los miró, comenzando a señalarles- Lira, Mara, Remi, Hannah, Jensen, Lainus y Lucas ¿No?- todos asintieron.

\- Sera un placer trabajar con ustedes chicos- aseguró Higgs con una sonrisa, tomando de las manos a Lira- si algo llega a suceder, lo que sea, no duden en decirnos ¿Ok?

\- Vendremos tan pronto como podamos- les aseguró Marco, con una mano en la cintura y una sonrisa confiada.

\- S-Sí…- contestó la de cabello blanco con una sonrisa tierna.

Marco tenía ganas de hablar con ellos ahora, pues aunque era obvio que las chicas comenzarían a trabajar en el castillo, los uniformes de los chicos parecían más para ir al taller de Rachel, y lo sabía pues la misma los había obligado a usar algo parecido cuando fueron por primera vez, y el traje de Lucas era el que más curiosidad le daba, sin embargo, su teléfono sonó, distrayéndolo.

\- Higgs, regresó en un momento, debo contestar- le avisó a su compañera, esta sonrió, indicándole que podía irse.

\- Señorita Higgs- le llamó Mara, una vez Marco estuvo lejos- ¿El señorito Marco es su novio?

\- ¿Ah?- todas las chicas se sorprendieron al ver la expresión de asco que se formó en el rostro de Redbell- no, no, no, no, no, Marco es mi compañero en batalla, uno de mis mejores amigos, y algo cómo mi hermano, nunca consideraría salir con él.

\- Y-Ya veo…- fue la respuesta de la rubia ante la cruda explicación de la pelirroja de ojos verdes.

\- ¿Entonces esta libre…?- oyó Higgs susurrar a Lira.

Negó con la cabeza, entre divertida y lastimera, pues podía ver que las cosas se estaban complicando para su amigo. Y claro, tan centrada estaba en eso, que no notó como Jensen la miraba de reojo, ligeramente nervioso.

 **Ambos "Paladín" tenían un gran asunto entre manos.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Star._**

Bien, había dado el primer paso, se había dignado a llamar a Marco, y el chico le había dicho que iría de inmediato a su habitación.

 **Claro, se lo había dicho hace quince minutos.**

Pero sabía que Marco no la dejaría "plantada", por eso se quedó. Por eso esperó a que él llegara. Respirando y sopesando que es lo que diría, que es lo que iba discutir con él… sin llegar a un punto concretó más que solo el, "debemos hablar" que se repetía mentalmente a todo momento.

\- Solo… hay que hablar…- suspiró.

\- Lamento la demora Star- y ahí estaba él, cruzando por la puerta, ya no tenía el traje de "Paladín", ahora tenía sus ropas de siempre, igual que ella- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Marco…- y un nuevo nudo se formó en su garganta, pues ya no sabía que decir- fe-felicitaciones por tú nuevo título- oh, por favor, ahora sí que era una cobarde.

\- ¿Ah? Sí, cierto, gracias- su amigo se rascó la nuca y dio un paso atrás- la verdad, me han dicho mucho eso hoy.

\- Me lo imagino…- comentó con una risa, abrazándose a sí misma y cambiando el peso de un pie al otro- …debes estar feliz.

\- Lo estoy- le dijo casi de inmediato, con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción, cómo las que ella solía tener, cómo las que quería volver a tener.

 **No las sonrisas a medias que tenía desde hace un tiempo.**

\- Zane- siguió hablando él, con alegría palpable en su voz- nos felicitó, a Higgs y a mí, nos dijo que estaba verdaderamente orgulloso de nosotros…- ella pudo ver cuánto peso tenían esas palabras para él, mucho más del que ella podía imaginar- y de hecho nos dio un premio.

\- ¿Un premió?- ¿De verdad, podía volver a hablar y eso era lo que preguntaba, en lugar ir al grano de todo eso? Maldición Star.

\- Sí, unos dulces- él se acercó, sacando una bolsa de papel de su bolsillo, ella vio curiosa como sacaba una bolita, similar a un chicle de la tierra, pero esta era de un color plateado brillante- son realmente increíbles- le comentó, llevándose uno a la boca y suspirando de placer por el regusto.

 **¿Por qué demonios ella tenía que quedarse viendo su boca?**

\- ¿Quieres probar?- le preguntó él, dándole uno con la mano.

Y no supo porque no lo tomó con la mano, no, sino que lo atrapó con la boca, un acto que había hecho con tantas comidas cuando estaban la tierra, pero que en ese momento se sentía como algo tan distante…

 **Pero por Mewni que lo extrañaba.**

El sabor del dulce le lleno la boca, y no pudo evitar un suspiro de dicha cuando esta sensación la lleno por completo, y fue cuando notó que tenía los dedos de Marco aun prisioneros de su boca, se alejó de golpe, azorada, y sujetando su brazo izquierdo con la mano derecha.

\- S-Son mu-muy buenos- comentó, unos tantos tonos más alto de lo que esperaba.

\- Lo sé ¿Verdad?- le contestó él, un par de segundos más tarde, cuando lo vio, notó como se llevaba otro dulce a la boca, girando el rostro, claramente sonrojado.

\- _¿Por qué eres tan asquerosamente lindo Marco…?_ \- Se quejó mentalmente al ver esa escena, antes de girar los ojos.

 **Y de nuevo ¿Qué estaba haciendo?**

\- Marco- le llamó luego de unos segundos, usando su mano libre para jugar con su cabello.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Tenemos que hablar- dictaminó, mirándolo a los ojos- de… "eso".

\- ¿"Eso"?- repitió él, y casi le dan ganas de golpearlo, hasta que parece recordar- ah…

\- Marco…- tomó aire nuevamente, acercándose de nuevo a él, con los brazos a los lados- quiero que me respondas, honestamente.

\- No lo haría de otro modo Star- le aseguró, y ella casi le echa en cara lo de Hekkapoo, pero se contuvo.

\- Marco… tú ¿Sientes algo por mí?

 **Por Mewni, hacer una pregunta nunca había sido tan difícil.**

\- … Star… yo…- lo vio dudar, como evaluando lo que seguiría, y entonces, cerró los ojos, y ella estudio su cara con cuidado, con demasiado detalle, cómo no lo había hecho en mucho, mucho tiempo.

\- Por favor Marco…

\- … Sí- le llego por fin la respuesta- sí Star… siento algo por ti.

No tenía que sentirse así de feliz por esa respuesta, de hecho, tenía que molestarse, o sentirse indignada de que le tomara tanto tiempo, tenía que estar todo menos feliz, todo menos aliviada, todo menos…

 **Malditamente eufórica como en ese momento.**

\- Marco…

\- Pero sé que estas con Tom- ¿Eh?- sé que quieres hacer las cosas bien con él… y que para ti soy solo un amigo- no Marco, por Mewni, no- así que voy a olvidar esto que siento por ti…- ¡No, para!- no voy a molestarte con mis sentimientos…

\- _¡No!_ \- gritó en su cabeza al ver la imagen delante de ella.

Marco la estaba viendo cómo se mira a una estrella, como un imposible, como si nunca pudiera alcanzarla, como si quisiera atrapar un cometa con una red para mariposas. Sin comprender que ya la había atrapado, sin comprender que ella ya estaba entre sus manos, tanto como estaba en las de Tom.

\- Voy a olvidarte…- le oyó decir.

Eso disparó algo dentro de ella, y saltó contra él, siendo ella quien lo beso, Marco pareció impactado, pero correspondió casi de inmediato, ella volvió a sentir esa electricidad, esa maldita corriente salvaje de la primera vez, esa energía pura que la hacía sentir más viva que cualquier otra cosa.

 **¿Cómo algo que estaba tan mal podía sentirse tan bien?**

Lo sintió abrazarla por la cintura, y la presión solo se sintió bien, ella mantuvo el ritmo, pero no por mucho, Marco, en un movimiento, mordió su labio inferior, y ella gimió, dándole un pase directo a su boca, dándole el acceso que quería a ella. En cuanto sus lenguas hicieron contacto, ella olvido todo lo demás, solo eran ellos, Marco estaba robándole su propia esencia en ese beso, como nadie nunca lo había hecho.

\- Star…- le oyó decir, anhelante, antes de volver a besarla de forma desesperada, necesitada.

 **La besaba como si fuera a desaparecer en cualquier instante.**

Se separaron, con un ligero hilo de saliva uniendo sus bocas, y ella tuvo que ver por el rabillo del ojo, topándose con la imagen de su espejo, ella estaba entre los brazos de su mejor amigo, estaba sonrojada y tenía una expresión de felicidad… Que no debía estar ahí.

\- _¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo?_ \- se preguntó, alarmada, separándose.

Ella tenía un novio, ella tiene un novio, no puede estar besando a su mejor amigo porque sí, no debe besarlo porque quiere. Marco la miró, entre herido y comprensivo… no tenía que ser así, tenía que molestarse con ella, porque estaba segura de que si alguien más no lo hacía, ella misma se volvería loca por ello.

\- Y-Yo… lo siento- se disculpó como pudo, aún estaba recuperando el aire- no debí hacer eso… eso nunca debió suceder…

\- … Y no lo hizo…- le escuchó decir, con una voz llena de dolor.

Al verlo, pudo notar por primera vez lo rotos que estaban los ojos de Marco, la forma destrozada de su corazón al verla ¿Dios, cómo había podido lastimarlo tanto?

\- Nada de esto paso Star, nada- él recogió la bolsa de papel con los dulces ¿Cuándo se había caído?- yo solo vine, me felicitaste, y compartimos unos pocos dulces… eso fue todo.

\- Marco…- el teléfono del chico sonó, y ella pudo ver apenas, que era un mensaje de Kelly, pidiéndole verse en algún lugar que no alcanzo a ver.

\- Me tengo que ir.

\- Marco…- ¿Por qué no podía decir algo que no fuera su nombre?

\- Fue bueno verte Star…

\- ¿A dónde vas…?- preguntó por fin, sintiendo que la pregunta era mucho más profunda de lo que parecía, y al notar como él se detuvo, pudo sentir que su amigo también lo creyó así.

\- Yo… tengo una cita.

Sintió los celos despertar dentro de ella, junto con una profunda tristeza, quería gritarle, golpearlo y obligarlo a quedarse con ella, pero a la vez se sentía tan rota, apagada y destruida, sentía que cada paso que el latino daba lejos de ella, una pedacito de su alma se iba con él.

 **Marco la dejaba, la dejaba atrás.**

Cuando su garganta fue libre del nudo invisible que le impedía hablar, el moreno ya se había marchado, no lo había detenido. ¿Para qué? Ella tomó su decisión en cuanto le dijo que nunca debió pasar nada entre ellos, ella ya había elegido a Tom en el momento que se separó de él.

\- Yo… ya elegí…- se dijo a sí misma, y su voz estaba tan quebrada como ella.

 **Al final, eso era lo que se merecía.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _¿Saben? Creo que me voy a odiar toda la vida por esto, no por sacar a un personaje tan innecesario y ridículo como Museltent (para los que no sepan quién es, es el que llamó "Baby Girl" a Star en Batlle for Mewni) o por introducir tantos más OC, pues las historias largas necesitan una gran variedad de personajes, vamos, que hacer una historia de más de quince capítulos con diez personajes se comienza a sentir forzada o débil en trama._**

 ** _No, por lo que siempre me voy a odiar es por cómo hice esto para Star._**

 ** _Y es que, aunque sabía que iba a ser así, me ha dolido un poco mientras lo escribía, pues no me gusta quebrar tanto a mis personajes aun si es algo como esto, que se puede considerar poco, o que se lo ha buscado (Dios, se lo a buscado, pero aun así)._**

 ** _Pero, todo sea por la historia, acepto arena, tomates, cartas de amenaza y todo lo que se les venga a la mente por lo que he hecho aquí._**

 ** _La historia se estará desligando del universo canon de forma definitiva en aproximadamente cuatro capítulos, pues será cuando ya acabe el asunto de Meteora._**

 ** _Eso sería todo por ahora, Yuichiro fuera…_**

 ** _Hoy no me siento en mucha paz~_**


	24. Chapter 23

Capítulo 23: Es divertido vivir así/Nacida para ser feliz

 ** _Zane._**

\- ¡Vamos Berry, sé que puedes hacerlo mejor!

\- ¡No me retes!

Sonrió de medio lado, desde que se había hecho el nombramiento de la corte de Mewni, ya habían pasado los tres meses de castigo de Mina, y si bien la chica estuvo en las mazmorras, eso no la detuvo de sus prácticas de rehabilitación. Él estuvo presente la mayoría del tiempo, viendo como la gran guerrera volvía en sí. Solo cabe destacar que con el tiempo en las celdas y un poco de entrenamiento de campo, ni Higgs ni Marco tenían oportunidad contra ella.

 **Y eso que Mina no usaba armas.**

La de pelo violeta era lo más cercano a un reto que tenía, puesto que, con solo unos minutos de combate, ya previa sus movimientos y lo obligaba a usar fintas y demás, ella dominaba su propio estilo sin problema, seguramente cosa de haber viajado tanto por dimensiones.

\- ¿Cansado?- se burló ella- ¿Acaso los genitales masculinos te quitaron resistencia?

\- Oh, ya lo pediste- le contestó, usando su respiración para impulsarse, y ella se preparó para el impacto, pero antes de golpearla, desapareció, en la sorpresa de su oponente, se paró detrás de ella y con un movimiento, pateo sus talones, luego la golpeo contra el suelo, inmovilizándola- ¿Decías?

\- Que tienes un gran ego- siguió con la burla- pero, está bien justificado, me rindo.

La liberó, tendiéndole una mano que ella aceptó gustosa, poniéndose de pie, ambos rieron un poco al notar, como a la distancia Marco y Higgs se mantenían repitiendo un movimiento con sus armas, la pelirroja giraba su bastón con maestría, mientras, el chico se aseguraba de repetir varias veces una serie de movimientos.

\- ¿Seguro que podrán usar el oricalco correctamente?- le preguntó ella cruzando los brazos y quitando un mechón de cabello de su rostro.

Mina se había deshecho del casco, cambiándolo por una especie de banda de metal para la cabeza, y dejo de lados su coletas para tener el cabello suelto. Su vestido quedo en el olvido, para ser reemplazado por una falda de cuadros azules, y una camisa de vestir –blindada con magia y expansiva para que ella use la suya propia– de manga larga blanca, su calzado eran unos tenis blancos con azul, con medias largas hasta los muslos.

\- Puedo decirlo con certeza, no les falta mucho- le contestó el moreno, había regresado a sus ropas de cuando llego a Mewni, solo que ahora la chaqueta le llegaba hasta las costillas- solo necesitan un pequeño incentivo.

\- Lastima que no hay una guerra para que se exploten a sí mismos- bromeó ella, antes de suspirar- no… es mejor que no haya guerra, nunca.

\- Tú lo has dicho- secundo, con un suspiro propio.

La situación entre ellos era… delicada, pues no habían tocado de nuevo el tema de Ann. Zane por su lado había conseguido controlar sus memorias salvajes, y Mina ahora podía hablarle sin sentir que iba a llorar de un momento a otro. Ahora tenían una… amistad, si lo decían de algún modo.

\- En fin, creo que por hoy ha sido suficiente- comentó el moreno viendo al cielo- hemos estado aquí desde que rompió el alba, y ya va siendo hora de almorzar.

\- Concuerdo- la mujer entonces se acercó corriendo hasta los otros, llamándoles.

\- _Esto es bastante pacifico…_ \- pensó, enternecido por la escena donde Marco y Higgs recibían mimos de parte de Mina y se mostraban duros, aun cuando les gustaba esa clase de atención, antes de correr en su contra, seguramente preparados para preguntarle sobre qué harían sus armas una vez las dominasen por completo.

 **Era una vida bastante buena, aún con todo en perspectiva.**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Moon._**

Estaba cansada, pero no por las razones comunes, desde que estableció la corte, el papeleo dentro de su oficina era casi inexistente –en parámetros de su antigua carga de trabajo, claro– y había podido pasar el tiempo con su marido y su hija.

 **Aunque Star había estado rara esos últimos días.**

Pero más que eso, la razón de su agotamiento eran los patrullajes que había comenzado a hacer con Eclipsa. La madre Meteora había presionado bastante para lograrlo, y ella ya no tenía ninguna excusa para no dejarle salir del palacio, puesto que la alta comisión de magia había estado algo… distante, desde que Zane se había vuelto una especie de asesor en su gobierno del reino Butterfly.

\- Ya no tengo nada con lo que detenerlos aquí… y aun así quieren quedarse… es un golpe de suerte- suspiró con alegría mientras se sentaba en un sillón de su habitación.

Otra vez, no había recibido más que quejas sobre "algo" que molestaba a los aldeanos, tenía suerte de que no reconocieran a Eclipsa o tendría que lidiar con piedras y demás. Gruñó un poco al recordar un rastro de destrucción relativamente "fresco" que no había querido que Zane viera. Últimamente parecía más… contento, si debía decirlo de alguna manera.

 **Era raro verlo así.**

Mina había salido de las mazmorras y comenzado a seguir el entrenamiento de Marco y su compañera por lo que había visto, y eso, si bien la parecía algo un tanto extraño, fue positivo, pues las patrullas de esos cuatro terminaban arreglando asuntos propios del reino, ya fueran disputas caseras, en las cuales Marco se destacaba, o problemas comerciales donde Higgs y Mina solían ser quienes tomaban el control de la situación.

\- Las cosas son muy diferentes a hace unos meses- se dijo a si misma con una sonrisa.

Solo esperaba que fuera así, aunque sea solo un poco más.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Tom._**

Estaba feliz últimamente… o eso le gustaría decir de sí mismo. Sus ratos libres se habían vuelto realmente escasos gracias a que ahora el inframundo estaba en medio de lo que se podría llamar una lucha de poder. Era más que nada genocidio, si tenía que decirlo, puesto que esa clase de batallas solo llevaban a que los demonios en contra del régimen fueran, o eliminados o exiliados.

 **Y estaba tan cansado de eso.**

Fuera de los problemas del caótico mundo donde vivía, su novia había estado… extraña. Puesto que ahora Star parecía mucho más dispuesta a pasar el tiempo con él, y a tomar sugerencias de citas o eventos que podrían ir juntos –personalmente le gustaría– cada semana… Pero ahora la rubia se notaba apagada, sin sonrisas realmente fuertes como las que solía darle y le hicieron enamorarse de ella.

 **Y es que no se veía triste con él, se le notaba feliz.**

Bueno, tal vez no feliz, pero podía saber por sus ojos –ligeramente más oscuros ahora– que ella estaba a gusto con él, que él podía hacerla sentir querida, además de que, ella sonreía de forma genuina con él… pero no era genuinamente feliz, y eso lo volvía loco. Pues estaba haciendo todo lo posible por hacerla feliz, ¡Todo maldita sea! Pero para ella no parecía ser suficiente.

\- _¿Qué es lo que está mal….?_ \- se preguntó, molestó, más consigo que con alguien más.

Porque ahora no estaba perdiendo a Star ante alguien más, la estaba perdiendo dentro de sí misma. Star estaba, poco a poco, convirtiéndose en alguien que él no era capaz de reconocer. Y no quería eso, él quiere que lo mire con anhelación, claro, pero no como cuando miras a la comida luego de días de no probar bocado, quiere que lo vea como cuando la vieja Star vislumbrar el inmenso cielo tras la ventana cuando estaba encerrada en el palacio.

 **Quiere que lo vea con ese deseo tan salvaje y maravilloso que la hace tan… ella.**

No con ese simple querer de tranquilidad y saciedad… porque, por todos los demonios dentro de él, y por todas las asquerosas almas podridas del inframundo –sin ofender en general, solo a los infelices que en verdad están podridos– que se sentía como un premio de consolación cuando lo miraba así, y eso, eso es mil veces peor que no tenerla.

\- Star…- susurró su nombre, sintiendo como la palabra casi sonaba ajena a sí mismo- ¿Podrías quererme del mismo modo que yo te quiero a ti…?- rogó, al borde del colapso.

 **No tiene idea de cuanto más podrá durar así.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Marco._**

\- ¡Te digo que casi lo logró, pero me desconcentre!

\- Si ese es el caso, entonces yo igual.

Estaba contiendo una carcajada al discutir con Higgs, ninguno quería admitirlo, pero no estaban ni cerca de terminar de dominar sus armas. Con la llegada de Mina las cosas se habían vuelto mucho más animadas, pues la mujer tenía una personalidad bastante estimulante en comparación a cuando estaba… loca. Era propensa a las bromas, y la verdad, la mayoría eran divertidas si no eran a costa tuya.

\- ¿Qué crees que haga mi arma cuando la domine?- le oyó preguntar a Higgs, quien se había parado derecha, para poder ver el pasillo.

\- ¿Alargarse infinitamente?- contestó con una duda, realmente sin tener idea, y tomando la misma posición que ella.

\- Sería útil, debo decir.

No querían meterse mucho en eso, puesto que pensar en que harían solo conseguiría desesperarlos, por lo que, cambiaron de tema a que película verían ese día con Rachel. La costumbre de las dos pelirrojas no había ni siquiera flanqueado en esos tres meses, todos los viernes se reunían en su habitación, a veces con Zane, a veces sin él, y se ponían a ver tres películas –algo similar a los jueves de amistad que solía tener son Star– hasta que ninguno tenía deseos de más y ambas chicas se iban a descansar.

\- Creo que ya están listas para algo de terror- comentó distraídamente mientras llegaba su puerta y sacaba las llaves para abrir- yo no estoy para más películas de ciencia ficción o romance.

\- No me juntes con las peticiones de Ray, sabes que yo prefiero mil veces las películas de peleas- le aseguró ella entrando cuando le dio el paso, antes de sentarse en la cama- ¿Y crees que una película podrá asustarme?

\- Si te conmovió, y te hizo reír, estoy más que seguro que te podrá asustar- le contestó con una sonrisa antes de caminar hasta el escritorio.

Su habitación era un poco diferente, pero no mucho, ahora tenía un armario nuevo, con la chaqueta de cuero que usaba para salir con Kelly puesta al frente, además, había nuevos posters en las paredes y una que otra fotografía de él con Ray, o con Higgs, o con Zane, o con Kelly, había una con Mina y otra donde estaban todos delante de un gran atardecer, un día que se habían propuesto hacer un gran día de campo, sonrió viendo eso, pero un sabor amargo le lleno la boca al notar que faltaba alguien en esas fotos.

 **Dios sabía que extrañaba a Star.**

No era que no hubiera fotos con ella, pero ya no eran solo ellos dos, y no eran tantas. La pared tenía un espacio donde se alzaban como banderas las fotos que se habían sacado Pony, Tom, Star y él en una de sus salidas a dimensión prisma, otra en la playa del inframundo y otra ahí mismo en Mewni… pero ya no era lo mismo.

\- Estas poniendo esa cara de nuevo- le oyó a Higgs, sonaba fastidiada- ¿De nuevo pensando en la princesa?

\- Sí, supongo que aún no lo dejo atrás del todo- contestó, encendiendo la laptop y comenzando buscar la conexión a internet que milagrosamente había en esa dimensión.

\- Bueno, no me sorprende- le oyó decir- estuviste obsesionado por ella demasiado tiempo.

\- Sí, sí, sí, lo sé.

Higgs estaba al tanto de toda su… situación, desde el comienzo hasta el amargo momento del último beso que había compartido con la rubia. No había nadie en quien tuviera más confianza que Higgs, si lo pensaba detenidamente, por eso le había dicho todo.

\- Bueno Díaz, si lo sabes tendrías que tratar con más ganas- le aseguró ella, con la simpleza propia de alguien que resuelve todos sus problemas a la fuerza- en fin, tomare un baño y luego me iré a ver Spirit.

\- Solo tú te bañas para ir a ver a tu caballo.

Ella no le contestó, solo le sacó la lengua en un juego bastante infantil antes de encerrarse en la otra habitación, ambos riendo, dejaron el tema ahí. Se le hacía curioso cómo había decidido quedarse con el corcel de su viaje, y más aún, que le pusiera el nombre del caballo de una película terrestre, aun sabiendo que el corcel era un yegua.

\- Chica rara…- volvió a decir el sobre nombre que la había puesto en un arranque a su compañera y actualmente, casi hermana.

Un mensaje en su comunicador lo distrajo, sonrió al ver el número de Kelly, invitándolo a bailar de nuevo, no se le hacía aburrido. Cada dos semanas salían al mismo club nocturno, la chica ya podía distinguir de que tomar, al igual que él, por lo que estaban en mucho más control que la primera vez que pisaron ese sitio. Le mando rápidamente la respuesta de que si la vería ahí, antes de guardar el aparato y regresar su vista al monitor de su computadora, pensando en que película ver esa noche.

\- _Esta debería estar bien…_ \- se dijo luego de poner a descargar el largometraje y levantarse, Higgs no debía tardar en salir, más, un par de toques lo distrajeron- ¡Pase!

\- Buenas tardes señorito Marco- saludo la persona con una reverencia.

\- ¡Marco!

\- Lira, Lucas, hola- saludo, recibiendo al pequeño que había corrido contra él.

\- ¡Lucas, te he dicho mil veces que no puedes llamarlo así!- regaño la mayor caminando más rápido hasta ellos, dejando una bandeja en la cama.

\- Y él nos ha dicho muchas más que podemos decirle así- le rebatió el menor con una mueca, antes girarse para ver al moreno que lo cargaba- ¿Qué tal su entrenamiento?

\- Bastante pesado, como siempre ¿Qué hay de ti?- regresó la duda con una sonrisa, bajándolo.

\- ¡Genial!- contestó él inflando el pecho en orgullo- Ruberiot dice que aprendo bastante bien, y que quizás en menos de un año podría estar tocando con él.

\- Wow, genial.

Lucas había sido adoptado por Foolduke y Ruberiot, para sorpresa de Higgs y la suya propia, cuando interrogaron al hermano de la chica, este les comento que le recordaba un poco a sí mismo en sus propios días oscuros, y que, de hecho, había querido adoptar a todos los chicos, pero que los mayores se negaron, alegando que trabajarían para ganarse un lugar, Lucas había sido el único forzado por ambas partes a aceptar ser parte de la familia del juglar por su edad, al igual que Hannah, más, ella continuaba trabajando, no había dado su brazo a torcer en eso.

\- ¿Y qué hay de ti Lira, todo bien en el castillo?- preguntó, desviando su atención a la chica de cabello blanco.

\- S-Sí, no hay ningún problema- la respuesta de la chica fue algo forzada, eso lo notó, pero debía ser porque el trabajo que les asignaba Ice era duro.

 **Lo había visto y sentido, dios, sí que era un demonio.**

\- Deberían relajarse en algún momento la verdad, tú, las chicas, y los chicos igual- le aseguró, con una mano detrás de la cabeza.

\- Tenemos suerte de que no tenemos mucho tiempo para eso- le contestó ella, con una sonrisa- algunos se relajan todo el día… en el desempleo.

\- Suenas como alguien de mediana edad- aseguró con una mueca, y ambos rieron- pero enserio, ¿Ice no les da ni un día libre?

\- Nos da dos a la semana- le contestó- aunque lo que hacemos es mayormente estudiar.

Era algo de Zane eso último, el moreno mayor no aceptaba la falta de conocimiento, por lo menos si podía evitarlo, por lo que había obligado a su amigo de hielo a darles una educación mínima a los sirvientes que la quisieran.

\- Te entiendo un poco, si Ice y Zane son similares a la hora de enseñar, debe hacerte falta.

 **¿Había mencionado que ahora tanto Higgs como él tenían clases con el mayor? Pues así era.**

\- No sabría decirte…- le contestó con un dedo en la barbilla- pero la verdad, no hay mucho que hacer aparte de eso…

\- Podrían ver películas con nosotros- menciono una tercera voz.

Los dos voltearon a ver Higgs que recién salía del baño, Lucas fue directo a ella, y ambos se sintieron un poco mal por ignorarlo. La pelirroja se acomodó un poco la camiseta amarilla antes de cargar al chico, tenía puestos unos Jeans y zapatillas blancas, un conjunto muy terrestre.

\- Aunque me gustaría, sus noches de "películas", no son durante nuestros días de descanso señorita Higgs- le contestó Lira con una sonrisa apenada.

\- Podríamos moverlas…

\- Ray nunca lo aceptaría- le detuvo Marco con un suspiro, antes de abrir los ojos y sonreír- ¿Por qué no salimos todos, el domingo?

\- ¿El domingo?- preguntaron los otros tres.

\- Sí, había quedado con Kelly en un lugar que solemos visitar, estoy seguro de que si le pregunto, no tendría problemas para que fuéramos en grupo.

\- ¿Seguro que no le importara?- preguntó Higgs con una sonrisa socarrona.

 **Sí, estaba al tanto de su situación con Kelly también.**

\- Sí, estoy seguro, le preguntare de una vez- avisó, sacando su teléfono y enviando el mensaje- no debería tardar en contestar.

\- Señorito Marco- interrumpió Lira, con la cara un poco roja- no tiene que esforzarse por nosotros, estamos bien…

\- Lira, no es molestia- le cortó, con una sonrisa amable- la verdad me gustaría salir con todos ustedes, y creo que les hace falta.

\- A mi igual me gustaría- secundo Higgs- por suerte tenemos el día libre el domingo ¿Qué hay de ustedes?

\- … Las chicas igual- terminó por ceder la de cabello blanco.

\- Genial- comentó Marco, antes de recibir la respuesta de Kelly, quien le aseguraba que estaba de acuerdo, con una gran cantidad de signos de exclamación, dispuesta a armar una fiesta- Kelly dice que no hay problema.

\- ¡Entonces todos saldremos el domingo!- anunció contenta la pelirroja.

\- ¿Oh, a donde iremos?- llamo una nueva voz.

Todos los presentes dirigieron su vista a la puerta, notando a Rachel, Zane y Mina mirándolos.

\- ¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó una sorprendida Higgs.

\- Vine a ver las películas como siempre- contestó la elfo.

\- Venía a decirles que les llego correo- siguió Zane.

\- Yo vengo con él- terminó mina, señalando al chico- en fin ¿A dónde iremos?

El latino sonrió, antes de suspirar y resignarse a llevar tres personas más.

\- Deberías invitar a Star- comentó Zane, logrando tensarlo- seguro que su novio igual querrá venir.

\- Sí… creó que sí…- le dijo con una sonrisa forzada que estuvo seguro el comprendió.

 **Debía tratar de ayudar a su rara manera.**

\- Ahora que lo pienso, no tengo mucha ropa para salir- comentó Mina, antes de sonreír de una forma… extraña- ¿Qué hay de ti Rachel?

\- ¿No puedo ir como normalmente me visto?- preguntó la mujer, ingenua.

\- ¡No!- dictaminó Loveberry, antes de ver a Higgs y a Lira- ¿Qué hay de ustedes?

\- No tengo nada que no sea mi uniforme…- contestó la albina.

\- Yo planeaba ir como usualmente- le dijo la pelirroja.

\- No veo porque tanto alboroto- comento Lucas, que se había mantenido callado, bajando de los brazos de Higgs- yo me iré ahora, Foolduke me dijo que no debía llegar tarde.

Marco envidió la facilidad con la que el niño huyó del lugar, pues, el gritó próximo de Mina y de Zane ante la información provista por las chicas, solo consiguió aturdirlo, antes de comenzar a oír como ambos matarían a Ice si no les dejaba libre el día de mañana para comprar ropa.

\- _Dios…_ \- pensó exasperado, antes de ahogar una risa- _esto es divertido…_ \- se dijo mentalmente, al ver la escena de gritos y quejas delante de él.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Star._**

Estaba estresada, desde ese día donde todo se había ido al demonio con Marco, pero no precisamente por eso, por lo menos no especifico, no. Resultaba que aún había algunos monstruos en Mewni, y estos no eran precisamente amistosos, algunas insubordinaciones aquí, otras peleas allá, todo resultando en que ella, quien había buscado la convivencia, se hiciera responsable por eso.

 **Sola.**

Era reciente, pero se dio cuenta de que odiaba estar sola… preferiría la compañía de Ludo a estar sola. Prefería estar en medio de una reunión con nobles a estar sola, prefería estar en medio de pelea que estar sola. Quería compañía, como la de su padre a la hora de pasear, la de su madre en sus –nuevas, debe decir– conversaciones larga y tendidas, como la de Tom en sus citas… quería compañía como la que le solía dar Marco, simplemente haciendo cualquier cosa.

\- _Pero eso es un imposible, llegados a este punto…_ \- pensó, cansada de todo eso.

No iba a volver a tener una relación como la de antes con Marco, y su relación actual con Tom no la satisfacía, pues el chico era todo lo que ella quería que fuera hace tiempo, pero no ahora, Tom era tierno, dulce, atrevido cuando quería y calmado, con miedo de echar las cosas a perder entre ellos, con miedo de perderla de nuevo. Y eso, si bien le encantaba, no conseguía llenar ese vacío en su pecho, ese que quería un cariño tan salvaje y abrasante que la consumiera.

\- Justo como el viejo Tom…- gruñó, molesta consigo misma por querer lo que no tiene.

Sabía que estaba siendo injusta con él, sabía que no tenía que estar en esa relación en su estado actual, pero no era capaz de terminar con él, Tom era actualmente su fuente de fuerza… no se sentía capaz de mantenerse a sí misma de pie. Antes de que volviera a caer en su espiral de depresión, notó por su ventana que Eclipsa había regresado, no lo pensó mucho antes de saltar y llamar a Cloudy para que detuviera su caída, y así, aterrizar junto a la reina de oscuridad.

\- Hola- saludo con calma, los últimos días Eclipsa no se encontraba bien, pero bueno, ambas estaban mal.

\- Hola linda- le regresó el saludo, se le notaba cansada- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Nada, nada, solo quería hablar contigo- mintió, esperando que le creyese.

\- Bueno ¿De que podríamos hablar si no pasa nada?- le interrogo con su tonó petulante, pero aún con la voz algo apagada.

\- … Bueno, puede que pase algo.

\- Ya me lo imaginaba- la mujer abrió la puerta de su torre, desde que se había establecido la corte, los guardias ya no estaban vigilándola las veinticuatro horas del día- ven, pasa.

Le hizo caso notando como la torre estaba mucho mejor que antes, seguramente sería cosa de Zane, pues el lugar hasta podía competir con una habitación de la familia real en el palacio.

\- Lamento no tener algo que ofrecerte para beber- le comentó Eclipsa, subiendo las escaleras hasta su habitación.

\- No es problema- le aseguró, algo cohibida de pronto ¿Desde cuándo su relación era tan formal?

\- En fin- habló de nuevo la mayor, sentándose en la cama, y señalándole con la cabeza un sillón, en el que ella no dudo en tomar asiento- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre querida?

\- … ¿Por dónde debería comenzar?

\- ¿Qué tal por el comienzo?- medio bromeo, y ella le agradeció que intentara aligerar el ambiente.

Comenzó hablándole sobre el tema de los monstruos, luego sobre las juntas, luego sobre su madre, las preocupaciones que tenía ahora con ella, de lo molestos que se volvían los ratos en que su padre no dejaba de hablar, cuando antes los amaba, le habló de su incomodidad creciente y de cómo sentía que las cosas no estaban saliendo "bien" para ella.

\- Oh…- Eclipsa emitió ese sonido solo luego de que ella se hubo callado- es curioso.

\- ¿Curioso?- repitió, consternada- ¿En qué sentido?

\- En el sentido de que solo te falta el problema del corazón para ser mi viva imagen a tu edad- aseguró, consiguiendo que ella se tensara de golpe- oh~ parece que si hay un problema del corazón…

\- ¡No, no, no lo hay!- trato de negar, moviendo las manos delante de si, frenética y con los ojos cerrados.

 **No estaba lista para "esa" clase de conversación.**

\- Mentir solo lo hace peor ¿Sabes?- la mujer la miró de forma condescendiente, examinándola- pero adivinar se me da bien… veamos.

\- Eclipsa…

\- Tiene que ver con tú actual novio, el demonio- afirmo, y sonrió al ver su reacción- y probablemente otra persona muy cercana a ti… no parece ser que quieran quitarte a tu chico, así que asumo que es que el karate boy tiene algo que ver.

Star giró la cabeza, sintiendo las orejas calientes, la había expuesto por completo ¿Qué tan obvia era?

\- Me imagino que ya te has dado cuenta de los sentimientos que tienes por ambos- siguió, logrando hundirla más en su agujero- y no sabes a quien elegir.

\- No es eso…- le detuvo, por fin.

\- ¿Oh mi… entonces que sucede?

 **No estaba lista… pero necesitaba sacarlo.**

\- Yo… yo ya elegí entre los dos- comenzó, despacio- yo… cometí un error, uno grave, y cuando trate de arreglarlo, tome una decisión… ¡Pensé que estaba bien, que era lo correcto, pero…!- se le estaba quebrando la voz- yo… no soy feliz… pero tampoco infeliz… sé que estoy haciendo lo correcto… sé que tome la mejor decisión para todos… ¿Entonces… entonces por qué…?

\- ¿Por qué… qué, linda?- le preguntó Eclipsa, levantándose de la cama y acercándose.

\- ¡¿Por qué no soy feliz por eso?!- estalló, tenía demasiado tiempo con eso en el pecho- ¡¿Por qué me duele tanto, por qué no puedo sentirme realmente bien por esto, por qué no puedo ser feliz como antes, por qué…?!

Más su llanto de detuvo de golpe al sentir unos brazos rodeándola, Eclipsa la estaba abrazando, con demasiada fuerza, como si trata de mantenerse a sí misma unida al tiempo que lo hacía con ella.

 **Y eso solo empeoraba las cosas.**

Regresó el gesto, sintiendo un reconfortante calor inundarla. Sus lágrimas siguieron cayendo y su llanto volvió a quebrar el silencio. Estuvieron así unos minutos, hasta que su corazón regresó a latir con normalidad y la calma regresó al cuarto.

\- Yo… bese a Marco- soltó por fin- pero… me separe de él… lo lastime… lo herí mucho… y cuando trate de arreglarlo… termine eligiendo a Tom… no podía hacerlo infeliz… y Marco estará mucho mejor con alguien que no sea yo…

\- Star, querida…- comenzó a hablar Eclipsa acariciándole el cabello- te diré que… sí, has tomado la mejor decisión para todos, si lo miras a futuro…- la mujer suspiró- Tom y tú crearan una alianza mucho más fuerte que antes entre el reino Butterfly y el inframundo… Marco será libre de tomar todas las decisiones que quiera sin estar atado al trono, se enamorara de quien él quiera y hará lo que desee toda su vida… esa es, sin duda la mejor forma para que vivan todos…

\- Eclipsa…

\- Pero Star, querida, estás equivocada- aseguró, separándose un poco, para encararla- lo sé, porque yo igual tome la misma decisión.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Star…- la de cabellera verde le sonrió, entre melancólica y nostálgica- yo me case con un noble de Mewni, todo por el reino, renuncie a mis amigos por eso, rompí todo contacto "inapropiado" con las personas más importantes para mí… justo lo que estás haciendo ahora…

Star sintió que se ahogaba con el aire ¿Qué Eclipsa había pasado por lo mismo que ella, de verdad?

\- Aun cuando me decía a mí misma que era lo correcto, aun cuando todos me lo decían…- siguió ella, mirándola a los ojos- yo nunca fui feliz por eso.

\- ¿Nunca?

\- Nunca- aseguró- lo supe siempre… que mi felicidad no podía interponerse… pero, no podía aceptarlo ¿Sabes?- la antigua reina río, de esas risas que sueltas para no llorar- un día, estaba sola, en medio del bosque, había considerado muchas veces huir, pero jamás tuve el valor… no había nada para mi ahí afuera… claro, hasta que lo conocí…

\- ¿A tu marido…?- preguntó, ahora curiosa por la historia.

\- Sí…- una sonrisa de amor se plantó en el rostro de Eclipsa, tomándola desprevenida- él estaba cazando, me vio y solo me ignoro… era la primera vez en mi vida en que me ignoraban, era una princesa, una reina… y eso me llamo la atención… lo seguí, lo fastidie, en una ocasión lo ataque…- agregó con una risa- pero él no parecía tener interés en mi…

\- Pero lo tenía…- comentó Star, con una mueca que trataba de imitar una sonrisa.

\- Claro que lo tenía… comenzamos a hablar, a conocernos… una noche, cometí un error, igual que tú, y lo bese… claro, mi error fue mucho más allá de unos besos- comentó, con una sonrisa sonrojada, consiguiendo que ella se pusiera completamente roja- pero ¿Sabes?

\- ¿Ah?

\- Cuando desperté… entre sus brazos, en medio de un bosque, con mi ropa destruida, sin nada más que a mí misma y él… fue en ese momento donde fui feliz- le aseguro.

 **Y parecía brillar al momento de decirlo.**

\- No me importaba nada más… pues la felicidad que tenía era… pura, Star, sabía que habría problemas, que habría situaciones difíciles, que más de una persona estaría en contra mía… pero él me hacía feliz, el me hace feliz aun ahora que no está conmigo…- Eclipsa acunó su rostro con su mano enguantada- los humanos como Zane y Marco… y los Mewmanos como nosotras… ¿Sabes para qué nacemos?

\- ¿Para qué… nacemos?- repitió, embobada por la expresión de felicidad, alegría y sueños rotos de la mujer delante de ella- no…

\- Nacimos para ser felices Star- le aseguró- nacimos para buscar nuestra felicidad, nacimos para dar y recibir ayuda, nacimos para ser lo mejor de nosotros, lo mejor que podemos ser… nacimos para amar y ser amados de la forma más pura y sincera posible, para nada más- la de cabello verde se acercó, besando su frente, en un gesto tan íntimo que le estremeció el alma- Star, querida, tú vida es para que seas feliz…

\- … Son palabras muy profundas…- le aseguró, sonriendo, con lágrimas nuevas bañando su rostro.

\- Son de Zane- le comentó, con una sonrisa avergonzada- sus palabras me salvaron cuando estuve a punto de perderme a mí misma hace mucho tiempo… y me siguen salvando aun ahora…-

Un sonido interrumpió su charla, Star vio que era su comunicador, con un mensaje de Marco, invitándola a ella y a Tom a una salida en grupo. Antes estaba segura que se negaría, pero se sentía diferente ahora…

\- No puedo cambiar el pasado ahora Eclipsa- le comentó, y la miró, sintiéndose de nuevo como alguien fuerte- pero me asegurare de buscar mi felicidad, no importa lo que cueste.

\- Esa es la clase de mirada que te hace ser una Butterfly querida- la aseguró, con una sonrisa de orgullo.

 **Y ella, sonrió con un poco más de felicidad esta vez.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Meteora._**

Era curioso el estar sola, aunque claro, no era algo nuevo. Estaba acostumbrada a oír su propia respiración, a sentir el frio contra su ropa y a que su voz fuera la única que podía escuchar. Siempre había sido así, aun con el brazo de Rasticore… no, ese brazo no era nada, ella simplemente lo tenía por un capricho, y estaba considerando tirarlo en algún mar de fuego para obligar al infeliz lagarto a regenerarse infinitamente sin nunca lograr recuperarse.

\- Lo anotare para después- se comentó a sí misma, antes de sentir una ráfaga de aire- ¡¿Por qué demonios no me han traído mi…?!

Se calló de golpe. Aún tenía esos ligeros deslices, momentos en los que pensaba que no estaba sola, momento en los que sentía que había alguien detrás de ella, alguien cuidándola… alguien queriéndola. Pero luego desechaba esa idea, nadie podía quererla, no hasta que tuviera lo que le pertenecía por derecho y lo obligara a ello.

\- Falta poco, muy poco- se aseguró con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Es la bestia!

Sonrió un poco más ante ese grito, los Mewmanos no podían quedarse fuera de los asuntos que no les incumben. Pero bueno, al final, todo era mejor para ella así. Tenía un nuevo truco que usar cuando se topara con la realeza de Mewni… y claro, con la condenada princesa Marco.

\- _Solo espera…_ \- pensó jocosa, antes de dejar sin energía a los aldeanos que se habían lanzado en su contra- _solo espera…_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Capitulo listo, nah, la verdad lo tengo hecho hace tiempo, gracias a quienes comentaron el anterior, y debo decir que aunque dije que me odio por lo de Star, la verdad es justo como lo planee, así que no se preocupen mucho, gracias por su apoyo._**

 ** _Bueno, mucho tiempo ha pasado, pero la serie se movió muy rápido, de una cosa a la otra pasaron como tres horas, así que yo multiplique eso. Dejando de lado eso, pronto me voy a desligar por completo de la serie original como ya dije, solo falta el ataque de Meteora Mewni y otras pocas cosas, el tema de Star y Marco, como pueden ver, está lejos de resolverse._**

 ** _¿Qué opinaron de Eclipsa en este capítulo, y de Mina? Me pica la curiosidad respecto a eso._**

 ** _Por ahora, Yuichiro fuera, paz~_**


	25. Chapter 24

Capítulo 24: No más calma

 ** _Zane._**

Mina y él estaban esperando al grupo de chicos en la entrada del castillo, si bien el viernes anterior se habían auto-invitado a esa pequeña salida y el sábado prácticamente habían obligado a las chicas a conseguir algo de ropa para la misma, ninguno de los dos podía estar más expectante por la situación delante de ellos, o eso era lo que parecía ante sus ojos.

\- Esta será nuestra primera salida en años- le comentó de un momento a otro Mina, con una sonrisa- me pregunto que tanto ha cambiado el mundo…

\- Bueno, yo creo que bastante, desde que nuestras únicas salidas fueron a misiones o campos del pueblo alrededor del castillo- contestó nostálgico, antes de mirarla- te vez fabulosa, por cierto.

Mina se sonrojó, mirando a otro lado y jugando con su cabello, tenía unos Jeans ajustados de un negro muy oscuro y unas botas de cuero marrones hasta las rodillas, su camiseta blanca y la chaqueta del mismo color solo resaltaban su figura, el cabello lo llevaba suelto, como se había vuelto costumbre.

\- Gra-Gracias- le respondió a los pocos segundos antes de sonreír- tú tampoco te ves mal.

\- Lo sé, me queda genial el atuendo- bromeó, consiguiendo que ella dejara de lado los nervios y le hiciera un mueca molesta.

Había optado por un atuendo medio formal, poniéndose un pantalón negro y una camisa roja, ambos de vestir, y complementando con un saco igual al pantalón y zapatos oscuros, la ausencia de corbata y otro accesorio solo le ayudaban a relajarse. Suspiró entretenido, antes de ver en dirección al palacio.

 **No tenía idea de porque esperaban afuera.**

\- Tu arrogancia es demasiada- le soltó ella sin ganas antes de suspirar- los demás se están tardando…

\- ¿Qué, te molesta estar a solas conmigo?- volvió a bromear.

La respuesta nunca llego, le basto con mirar a Mina, para notar como mecía su peso de un pie al otro, y con las mejillas teñidas de un rosa pálido, que no tiene nada que ver con el frio de la noche, sus ojos brillando un poco más de lo normal, viendo cualquier cosa que no fuera él, y ese pequeño puchero en sus labios con solo el mínimo de labial.

\- _Mierda…_ \- gruñó mentalmente apartando la mirada, sintiendo la cara caliente.

\- ¡Chicos, perdonen la espera!- les alcanzó un grito a la distancia.

Suspiró con alivio al pasar esa trampa mortal. Captando la imagen del grupo que se acercaba. Marco iba con unos Jeans y la chaqueta de cuero que le había visto usar en varias ocasiones, Jensen y Lainus tenían ambos un atuendo similar al del latino, pero complementado con suéteres verde y azul respectivamente. Al ver a las chicas sintió una pizca de orgullo.

\- Se ven bien…- le oyó decir a Mina, con un tonó que exponía que se debía sentir muy parecida a él.

Lira, tenía su cabello blanco resaltando sobre un suéter negro brillante y los Jeans ajustados mostraban sus curvas, terminando en unas sandalias con el mínimo de tacón. Remi y Mara tenían ambas vestidos hasta las rodillas, rojo y turquesa, con los mismos zapatos de la albina, Higgs por su parte, caraba unos mini shorts –en vista de ya haber usado un bikini, su vergüenza se redujo bastante– junto a unas medias negras hasta las rodillas y una blusa blanca al igual que sus zapatos.

\- Ya se estaban tardando todos ustedes- les "regañó" Mina con una sonrisa, acercándose a las chicas- les dije que se verían fabulosas.

\- Me sorprende que en medio de la guerra tuvieras oportunidades de aprender de moda- se burló Higgs, colocándose unos guantes sin dedos.

\- Es todo cosa del instinto querida- se jactó la mayor de las dos antes de pararse a su lado, y empujarla con la cadera- la feminidad no se pierde en el campo de batalla.

\- Lo que digas- contestó, la paladín antes de ver a Marco- ¿Nos vamos?

\- Si- le respondió el latino, sacando sus tijeras.

Zane lo vio rasgar el espacio, haciendo aparecer el portal, cruzaron, dejando atrás Mewni para sentir una corriente de aire helada y comenzar a escuchar un ruido ligero en el aire. Miró a todas las direcciones, reconociendo vagamente la dimensión, y suspirando con una sonrisa al ver que todos estaban delante de él, menos Marco, que iba a su lado.

\- ¿Qué paso con Star y Tom?- se animó a preguntar.

Sintió al chico tensarse y reprimió una risa. Estaba al tanto de todo, o por lo menos eso creía. Marco y Star tenían una tensión entre ellos, y hace poco las cosas habían caído en picada, seguramente algo había sucedido, no tenía idea de qué, pero podía imaginar algunos escenarios para que el chico que antes se desvivía por su amiga ahora hiciera lo posible por no estar en medio de sus planes. Lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, notándolo inusualmente tranquilo.

\- _¿Ha conseguido superarla hasta este punto…?_ \- se cuestionó, hasta que sintió la respiración errática del menor- _Nah… solo es mejor ocultándolo ahora…_ \- se volvió a decir con una sonrisa gatuna.

\- Tom dijo que vendrían por su cuenta- le contestó al final de unos segundos de silencio.

\- Ya veo…- alargó un poco la última parte- ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

\- ¿Eh?

\- Hay que estar ciego para no notar el cambio entre tú y Star- sentenció, con la curiosidad ganándole a su respetó por la privacidad- desde que llegue había cierta tensión, pero parece que hace poco explotaron.

\- … Star y yo… hicimos algunas cosas mal- le dijo, sorprendiéndolo por no tratar de negar nada- y nos distanciamos para tratar de arreglarlas…

\- Oh…- dejo que el silencio se acentuará, antes de opinar- creo que es estúpido.

\- ¿Ah?

\- No me mal entiendas Marco, soy una persona que ha cometido una infinidad de errores, y sé que lo que haces no es uno… aún- agregó, con pesar- pero escucha, el que se aleja se arriesga a que lo olviden, y el que se acerca mucho, se arriesga a que lo quiebren.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir eso…?- le preguntó, ligeramente frustrado el menor- yo necesito olvidarme de Star… y ella de mi…

\- ¿Estás seguro de eso?

En ese momento llegaron a una cueva y dejo el tema por la paz, cuando vio a Kelly llegar con un top blanco y unos shorts de Jeans, saltando sobre Marco, asumió que el chico no tocaría el tema en su cabeza siquiera por lo que quedaba de noche.

\- Te gusta poner a la gente a pensar- le comentó Mina a su lado, con los brazos detrás de la espalada.

\- Él lo necesita.

\- No lo dudo- concordó la de cabello violeta- pero me pregunto si es ahora que lo necesita.

\- Oh, ya estaban todos aquí ¿Eh?

Esa voz lo hizo voltear, vio al demonio llegar un traje similar al suyo propio, todo de negro y con una corbata roja sobre la camisa blanca, a su lado, Star sonrió, saludando a Kelly y Higgs, presentándose ante los demás, tenía una faltada azul oscuro con una blusa blanca, con lo que parecía un abrigo de seda ligero de color rojo.

\- La chica fue por un estilo simple y relajado ¿Eh?- volvió a oír a Mina, sin aparta la vista de la princesa- ¿Pasa algo?

\- No estoy seguro…- le contestó.

 **Bueno, no estaba ahí para pensar en esas cosas.**

\- ¡Vamos a entrar entonces!- pidió cuando todos se hubieron presentado, prácticamente arrastrándolos dentro del lugar.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Star._**

¿Qué estaba pensando al aceptar esa salida? Si fuera el típico cliché de chica diría que no había estado pensando, pero no, ella sabía muy bien que pensaba, solo que en esos momentos, viendo a Marco y Kelly bailando demasiado cerca, sentía que su idea de asistir había sido estúpida.

\- ¿Todo bien Star?

\- Sí Tom, solo estoy un poco dispersa- le contestó con una sonrisa antes de acercársele un poco más, besando su mejilla- gracias por preocuparte.

\- No hay de que- le respondió con una sonrisa adornada por un sonrojo.

 **Era demasiado tierno para ser un demonio.**

La noche había comenzado bastante bien, el grupo de chicos que iba con Marco era increíble, en muchos aspectos, pudo ver a Mina y Zane en un extremo del lugar bailando con una pareja bastante rara de seres que no reconocía, los otros dos varones estaban en la barra, en medio de lo que había odio, era un concurso de bebida, por otro lado, las chicas estaban en un pequeño grupo, siendo defendidas de los machos atrevidos del lugar por parte de Marco y Zane, quienes dejaban de lado sus tareas para vigilarles unos minutos y luego volver a bailar.

\- Debo decir que no me esperaba que este lugar estuviera aquí- oyó en su oído, y al sentir el aliento de Tom junto con sus manos en su cintura, un calor la recorrió- menos que sería Marco quien nos invitara y no al revés.

\- Sí, yo tampoco…- contestó, mientras su vista volvía a su amigo.

El latino se movía con estilo en la pista, de un modo muy diferente al inseguro chico que no había conseguido bailar con soltura en el Rebonubes. Sus pasos eran marcados, fuertes, fluidos… y muy llamativos para muchas hembras del lugar.

\- Higgs es buena bailando también…- comentó, consciente de que Tom no la escucharía por el volumen de la música.

Al principio había estado reacia a alejarse de las paredes del lugar, dispuesta a cuidar de todos al ver que el lugar era un poco… salvaje. Sin embargo, con la intervención de Zane y Mina, junto a una bebida de la que no sabía el nombre, la pelirroja estaba en medio del lugar, barriendo el piso con un chico de rasgos de lobo que había cometido el error de retarla. Al igual que Marco, sus pasos eran bastante buenos, pero había partes que eran casi… teatrales, que le habían dado la total ventaja.

\- _Quizás sea cosa de la magia de Zane como antes…_ \- consideró.

Pero al ver al aludido ahora dentro de la competencia de los otros dos chicos, lo descarto.

\- Es increíble…- escuchó una queja, y miró a su lado, topándose con una cabellera violeta larga- me ha dejado sola por irse a beber, que horror.

\- ¡Mina!- gritó, sorprendida y dando un paso atrás, chocando con Tom- lo siento…

\- No es nada- aseguró su novio con una sonrisa antes de ver a la guerrera- La gran Mina Loveberry ¿No?- habló dirigiendo su mano a la mujer- un placer.

\- Lo mismo digo, príncipe Lucitor- le respondió con una reverencia- lamento no arrodillarme…

\- No te preocupes- Tom entonces miró a otro lado- ¿Te importa quedarte con un ella un rato? Debo ir al baño- pidió amablemente.

\- Claro, de todos modos, mi pareja de baile esta allá- contestó, señalando a la barra donde el moreno de cicatrices tenía un tubo en la boca por el cual estaba llegando una bebida desde un barril- por Mewni…

\- ¿Es nuevo para ti?- preguntó Star una vez Tom se marchó, se habían movido al área de las mesas del lugar, en vista que ninguna tenía verdaderos deseos de bailar.

\- No realmente- suspiró en respuesta, sentándose- Ann también tenía un gran gusto por la bebida, aunque claro, no era tanto como ahora- aseguró con una mueca- aunque recuerdo escenas similares.

Miró detenidamente a su acompañante, Mina estaba bastante… bien, si lo pensaba. Cuando la había visto en la tierra tenía ese pequeño –masivo– filtro de heroísmo en sus ojos que no le permitió ver a la mujer turbada y algo neurótica que tenía delante, pero ahora, podía notar que la mujer de cabello violeta frente a ella estaba completamente en control de sus acciones.

\- ¿Ann y tú eran muy amigas?- se animó a preguntar, curiosa por saber sobre la vida pasada de Zane desde el punto de vista de alguien más que su madre o el propio Zane.

\- Éramos más que solo amigas- le contestó, con un amago de sonrisa montándose en sus labios, cierta melancolía se reflejó en sus ojos.

\- ¿Mejores amigas?- cuestionó de nuevo, sin comprender.

\- Princesa- le llamó, con una mueca sorprendida en su rostro- no sabía que fuera tan densa.

\- ¿Ah?

\- Princesa Star- volvió a decir su título, con una mueca cínica- Ann y yo éramos amantes.

La noticia la golpeó, y pensó que había oído mal, pero al notar la mueca divertida de la mujer, mezclada con un rostro serio, supo que había escuchado perfectamente.

\- …Eh…

\- ¿Sorprendente no?- bromeó, acunando su rostro en sus manos- mucha gente no se espera que dos mujeres salgan juntas… como más que amigas.

\- E-Es… bastante impactante el oírlo por primera vez- contestó, tratando de ser lo menos grosera posible.

\- No tiene que ser educada conmigo, al fin y al cabo, la princesa es usted, no yo- le comentó, antes de que su rostro se volviera serio- y de cualquier modo, yo no debería poder hablarle tan fácilmente.

\- ¿Ah?

\- Hice muchas cosas malas contra usted- le recordó, con la voz pesada- quería disculparme… por todo.

\- N-No hace falta- trato de regresar al ambiente anterior, sonrió un poco, más por los nervios que por algo más.

\- Gracias…- Mina parecía un poco mejor, pero su expresión no era como antes.

\- ¿Cómo han sido las cosas desde que regresaste al palacio?- se atrevió a preguntar luego de un par de minutos de incomodo silencio- _"¿Dónde demonios estas Tom?"_

\- La verdad ha sido muy divertido- le respondió, repentinamente entusiasta- no diré que no es algo raro ver a personal que no conozco o ver a gente vieja que conocí en mis primeros días y que solían ser jóvenes, eso incluye a tu madre- agregó con una sonrisa- pero hay gente muy interesante… Ice es de las pocas personas que recuerdo perfectamente, es bueno tener a alguien más que no ha cambiado…

\- Suena a que te estas divirtiendo- comentó, entretenida.

\- … Sí, creo que sí me estoy divirtiendo- la contestó cerrando los ojos y sonriendo de nuevo, el gesto se le hizo mucho más emotivo que antes- en especial por Zane, Higgs y Marco, la verdad me siento en familia con ellos, y debo decir que el imbécil escogió gente magnifica para entrenar.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó, intrigada por la mención de su problema emocional.

\- Pues a que de verdad es muy divertido el tiempo que pasamos los cuatro juntos- siguió hablando- Marco y Higgs tienen mucho futuro dentro de las fuerzas defensivas y ofensivas del reino, más si Zane continua entrenándolos…

Mina le hablaba de su amigo de una forma que la tenía confundida, pues Marco parecía… alguien que nunca había visto en palabras de la chica. Lo alaba por ser centrado y gracioso, demasiado recto en asuntos que tenían que ver con su relación de amigos con Higgs, bastante ingenuo en cosas como la historia y muy asertivo en temas de cocina o similares, además de mencionar que era un chico extremadamente impulsivo y salvaje.

\- " _¿Estamos hablando del mismo Marco…?"_ \- llegó a preguntarse al final de una anécdota donde, en un día de entrenamiento, Marco había saldado contra un animal de rio que Zane estaba tratando de atrapar, sin nada más que su traje de baño.

\- ¡Mina~~~!- oyeron ambas, antes de que la cabello morado terminara con un par de brazos rodeando su cuello en un abrazo- ¡…Te encontré…!- exclamó entre risas débiles y confusas.

\- ¡¿Zane?!- medio gritó la mujer exaltada.

Ambas miraron con cuidado al hombre, notando un ligero rubor en sus mejillas y como sus ojos están algo perdidos.

\- ¿Estas borracho?- preguntó exasperada la mayor, dándose la vuelta, sin lograr deshacer el agarre del chico- por Mewni…

\- No seas tan sería, solo me estaba divirtiendo…- le respondió divertido, acercándose peligrosamente al rostro la mujer- te ves muy bonita… demasiado… ¡Quiero abrazarte!- agregó, haciendo lo dicho.

\- Za-Zane suéltame…- pidió la mujer luchando por liberarse- no estás bien de la… ¡Kyaaa!

\- Mina es muy linda…- suspiró las palabras el chico.

Star se sonrojo de sobre manera al ver como la guerrera, totalmente roja sujetaba del brazo a Zane y lo lanzaba por el aire hasta una pared, claro que la razón de su sonrojo era la marca rojiza que sobresalía en la piel de su cuello, cuando Mina notó su mirada se cubrió dicha área con la mano, completamente abochornada.

\- Lamento que tuviera que ver eso…- le oyó decir antes de verla correr a donde Zane se reincorporaba, dispuesto a pelear con un sujeto.

\- _E-Ella es increíble…_ \- pensó, al verla regañar al que era, probablemente, el ser más poderoso en todo Mewni, y este, solo hacía un puchero molesto por que fue detenida su pequeña riña.

\- ¿Qué paso por allá? No es normal ver que Zane y Mina discutan sin una respuesta de parte del otro- escuchó a sus espaldas y el hecho de que su piel se estremeciera le dejo en claro de quien se trataba.

\- Zane esta borracho- respondió, tan calmada como pudo.

\- Oh, ya veo- le llego la respuesta seguida por un pequeña risa- no me esperaba que fuera malo con el alcohol.

\- Es tan bueno en tantas cosas que pareciera imposible pensar que es malo en algo ¿No?- preguntó en broma, girando el rostro a su interlocutor.

Marco estaba ahí, delante de ella, donde solía estar Mina, con una sonrisa relajada, una ligera capa de sudor en su frente y el cabello alborotado, viéndose malditamente bien en su chaqueta de cuero y haciendo resaltar ese lunar de su cara con su sonrisa.

\- _Solo voy de mal en peor…_ \- se dijo a si misma al reconocer que no tenía que notar tantos detalles de su amigo.

\- Bueno, no diría que es bueno en todo, pero por lo general no esperas verlo fallar- le respondió- ¿Cómo has estado?

\- ¿Ah?

\- No hemos hablado en tres días, me preguntaba que habías estado haciendo, no es normal de ti no hablarme por tanto- agregó con una mueca incomoda- ¿Pasó algo?

Estuvo por gritarle a causa del cinismo de esa pregunta, estaba indignada de que le hablara así cuando ella estaba teniendo una batalla campal desde hace días por el beso que habían compartido… más su indignación cayo de golpe al notar algo. Marco tenía los puños cerrados, estaba temblando y la sonrisa que le mostraba era demasiado forzada… estaba mintiendo lo mejor que podía… por su bien, por el bien de ese "nada paso" que él creía que ella necesitaba.

\- _"Marco…"_ \- pensó, entre enternecida e irritada por tan perfectamente considerada acción- No realmente, solo que no ha pasado nada realmente importante.

\- Lo dudo- le soltó él sarcástico- algo tuvo que pasar.

\- Quizás que mamá y yo tuvimos una especie de escapada para jugar un rato en el bosque del ducado a donde fuimos- comentó, tratando de restarle importancia.

\- ¡Hey, eso es noticia!- aseguró, acercándose un poco y colocando los brazos sobre la mesa- detalles, quiero detalles.

Y rio, rio como hace tiempo no lo hacía, comenzando a contarle como su madre, la perfecta y recta reina de Mewni, había decidido que salir con su hija a perder el tiempo valía una escapada de una reunión aburridísima de un duque con sobre peso que solo se preocupaba por su territorio, no su gente, sino las tierras.

 **Era nostálgico de cierto modo.**

No importaba realmente el lugar, Marco y ella estaban hablando, realmente hablando, como antes, él tenía su atención en ella, escuchándola atentamente, y eso la hacía sentirse demasiado bien… pero de forma diferente a como esperaba, pues no había tensión ahí… eran solo los dos amigos de antes.

\- ¿De verdad se deshizo del vestido al saltar una muralla?- cuestionó el latino al borde de la risa- no esperaba que la reina hiciera algo así.

\- ¡Yo tampoco!- le secundo, con una risa.

\- ¿De qué hablan aquí?- preguntó una tercera voz, rompiendo el momento.

En ese instante, sintió una llama avivarse en su interior. Kelly estaba detrás de Marco, en la misma posición que Zane había tenido con Mina hace nada. La chica se notaba cansada, pero bien, tenía muy poco sudor y el maquillaje parecía retocado.

\- Hey ¿Terminaste de arreglarte?- oyó a su amigo preguntar.

 **Dejando de prestarle atención… auch y demonios, no debía sentirse así de mal.**

\- Sí, pero el baño era un desastre…- le contestó, alargando la última palabra- ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí? Pensé que estarías bailando la verdad.

\- No me sigue el ritmo nadie aquí, a excepción de ti claro- le respondió, con un beso en la mejilla, confundiéndola…

 **E irritándola.**

\- Me alegra saberlo- contestó ella, haciendo lo mismo ¿Qué no se cansaban de tentar su paciencia?- me muero de sed ¿Me traerías algo de la barra?

\- Claro, si es que Jensen y Lainus no acabaron con todo…- contestó el latino, levantándose, pero dirigiéndole una mirada- ¿Quieres algo Star?

\- Cualquier cosa esta bien, gracias Marco- contestó, enmascarando sus sentimientos lo mejor que pudo.

\- Claro.

El chico se alejó, caminando en dirección a los otros que habían venido con ellos, los cuales estaban siendo protegidos por las chicas al haber caído inconscientes por el licor. Se quedó sola con Kelly, quien se sentó donde había estado Marco, sonriendo mientras miraba por sobre el hombro al chico.

\- Es genial ¿No crees?- le oyó preguntar, sorprendida de que buscara entablar un conversación con ella.

\- Si tú lo dices…- contestó, quizás demasiado arisca, pero no podía fingir que nada pasaba luego de la pequeña escena entre ellos- Kelly… ¿Marco y tú…?

\- No estamos saliendo, por lo menos no aun- le contestó a su duda antes de que terminara, encarándola- aunque quizás me lance muy de cabeza en algún punto...

 **Se sintió presionada por la intensidad de su mirada.**

\- Ya veo…

\- ¿Cómo van las cosas con tú novio?- le preguntó, bastante casual mientras jugaba con su cabello.

\- ¡Bien, muy bien, Tom es un chico fabuloso!- contestó casi mecánicamente, con una sonrisa que podría haberle concedido un premió por lo real que se veía.

Había tomado su decisión sobre Tom, pero su cuerpo había reaccionado antes de que ella pudiera hablar lo que realmente pensaba de su relación… y lo que planeaba hacer…

\- ¡Me alegra escucharlo!- le respondió ella, con los ojos brillantes- la verdad es que me hace feliz saber que tu relación con él es tan buena Star…

\- ¿Y eso por qué?

\- Pues porque me gusta Marco.

 **Eso fue recibir una bala.**

\- ¿Q-Qué…?

\- Lo que escuchaste Star- le contestó Kelly con una sonrisa- la verdad es que me gusta desde hace bastante, pero bueno, las cosas no han progresado mucho… me le declare y no pudo darme una respuesta… quizás por la situación de la cual salió la declaración, o quizás porque ninguno estaba pensando bien realmente en ese entonces… de cualquier modo, creo que eso es algo un poco deprimente para mi…- la comentó con una sonrisa apenada, rascando su mejilla con un dedo.

\- ¿Te rechazó…?

\- No creo que sea el caso, pero tampoco acepto mis sentimientos- le dijo, abrazándose a sí misma- hemos estado teniendo citas cada tanto, algunas veces aquí, para bailar, otras veces hacemos picnics o caminamos por ahí, lo que se dé… la verdad he tratado de acercármele, pero bueno, él es del tipo de persona que no acepta las ventajas- continuó con una risa- me ha dicho que si vamos a "salir" no quiere que sea cosa de solo… "calor y sensualidad"- la chica le sonrió un poco más- nos estamos conociendo, paso a paso… luego de un comienzo muy atropellado debo decir- agregó con una risa jocosa.

\- _"Marco y Kelly…"_ \- se dijo mientras la de piel oscura seguía comentándole un montón de cosas que en esos momentos no le importaban nada.

 **Pues seguía en la primera noticia…**

Marco estaba teniendo citas con Kelly… Marco estaba saliendo con alguien más, como con Jackie, no a sus espaldas, pero sí sin decirle, Marco estaba… estaba…

\- _"Marco está haciendo como que nada nunca paso…"_ \- dejó correr las palabras en su cabeza sintiendo como se le hacía un vacío en el estómago.

\- Y la última vez que estuvimos en dimensión prisma me hablo de que se marea en los autobuses…

\- ¿Por qué me dices todo esto?- le detuvo, ya harta de escuchar, y sintiendo como el bilis de su estómago subía hasta su garganta.

\- Pues porque somos amigas- le contestó, poniendo una cara seria- Star… no voy a mentirte, considere por mucho tiempo el no decirte nada, y hasta aconsejarle a Marco que se alejara de ti, manipularlo para que me viera a mí, y solo a mi…

\- Kelly…

\- Pero me di cuenta que eso no tendría sentido- aseguró, con una sonrisa melancólica- si me gano su cariño a punta engaños y falsedades… eso solo significa que no me lo merezco para nada- entonces la encaró- decidí que iba luchar por él, a mi modo, justa y limpiamente, de frente…

\- ¿...Por qué?- volvió a cuestionar, mirando a otro lado- ¿Por qué Marco, teniendo a Tad…?

\- No fue algo que yo decidí realmente…- le dijo con una sonrisa- Marco solo fue… él, fue bueno conmigo, fue inseguro y amable, preocupándose por una chica como yo… eso fue todo… y sí, puede parecer muy poco, pero la verdad es que nadie nunca me había tratado del modo que él lo hace… quiero saber si lo que siento puede ser esa cosa rara e inexplicable que mi abuela me dijo alguna vez…

\- ¿Cosa rara?- volvió a cuestionar, sintiéndose tonta por no formular nada más que preguntas.

\- Cuando tú corazón se mueve como loco dentro de tu pecho, cuando te sientes triste y feliz al mismo tiempo y cuando ya no eres capaz de pensar en ti primero por sobre las demás cosas… cuando sientes nauseas pero te gusta, cuando sientes que el cuerpo está cargado de energía y aun así no puedes moverte… cuando… cuando…

\- ¿Cuándo…?

\- Cuando sientes amor Star…- terminó, mirándola.

 **Con unos ojos que hicieron que se sintiera la peor persona del mundo por estar molesta con ella.**

\- Quiero descubrir si lo que siento por Marco es amor… quiero saber qué es lo que realmente me pasa… y la única forma de saberlo es estar a su lado…- Kelly le sonrió de nuevo- no me rendiré fácilmente Star.

\- Lamento la demora, me costó encontrar algo que esos tres no hubieran saqueado- habló Marco llegando con dos vasos en las manos- ten Kelly.

\- Gracias Marco- le contestó la chica sujetando la bebida con las dos manos y dándole un sorbo- mucho mejor…

\- Y aquí tienes Star- le dijo, pasándole el líquido en cristal.

Ella reaccionó tarde, aun anonadad por las palabras de la chica delante suyo. Sujeto el objeto con las manos temblándole un poco y le dio las gracias a su amigo quien se fue de nuevo pues Higgs lo llamaba. Kelly la miró un poco antes de levantarse, diciendo que iría a hablar con el DJ, dejándola sola. Pensó un poco mientras bebía lentamente el líquido… Kelly estaba siendo sería, estaba siendo justa al luchar por lo que quería.

 **Muy por el contrario de ella.**

Estaba huyendo, refugiándose en una opción segura mientras les mentía, a todos, incluyéndose. Suspiró, viendo que su vaso estaba vacío, la verdad no tenía ánimos para bailar, menos al ver que Marco y Kelly se habían puesto a hacer eso mismo. Gruñó y giro rostro topándose con Tom, quien la miraba con detenimiento.

\- ¿Pasa algo?

\- Eso debería preguntarte yo…- le contesto con un suspiró- has estado rara toda la noche, y eso que te estabas divirtiendo al principio…

\- Solo estoy cansada Tom…

\- ¿Pero de que…?- le dijo, sin mirarla.

\- ¿Qué quieres de…?

\- ¡Chicos hay que salir de aquí!- se oyó un grito a lo lejos.

Todos miraron a Zane, Marco y Higgs corrieron a donde estaba. Rachel con un movimiento les pidió a las chicas que le ayudaran a llevar a los dormidos Jensen y Lainus al lugar del moreno más grande. Tom le sujeto la mano, poniéndose de pie y comenzando a caminar en dirección al grupo de chicas, dispuesto a ayudar y hacerle ayudar a mover a los dos inconscientes.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?- Le preguntó a Zane una vez estuvieron todos en la entrada, Marco y Higgs estaban parados delante de un portal y Mina se movió para tomar a los dos chicos- ¿Zane?

\- Moon y Eclipsa encontraron a Meteora- le soltó, ella se sintió aturdida- … y Moon no volvió, solo Eclipsa.

 **Y ahí se quedó sin aire.**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Marco._**

Él y Higgs habían corrido como locos apenas la noticia llego, más que nada porque tenían que verificar la situación cuanto antes. Los dos fueron directo a sus habitaciones, poniéndose los uniformes que Zane les había dado por petición del mismo, además de que habían tomado sus armas, todo para ir de inmediato a donde estaban Ice y Rachel, organizando a todo el personal.

\- ¿Dónde está Zane?- preguntó Marco al llegar mientras que Higgs recuperaba un poco el aliento.

\- Él fue directamente a hablar con Eclipsa, Mina fue en busca de Meteora por su cuenta- contestó la elfo mordiéndose las uñas.

\- Nos dejó a cargo del control del palacio, casi nadie sabe de la situación fuera de los muros y queremos que se mantenga así…

\- ¿Qué hacemos nosotros?- preguntó ahora Redbell.

\- Zane dijo que Marco debe ir con Star, y tú, tienes que encargarte de que las esposas de los caballeros no digan de más.

\- Marco proteger el fuerte y yo vigilar el perímetro, lo tengo- la pelirroja miro a su amigo, golpeándole el hombro- más te vale no arruinar nada torpe.

\- Asegúrate de que nada te pase, rara.

\- No podrán superarme.

\- No me refería eso- le dijo, antes de que comenzara a correr- ten cuidad Higgs…

\- … Sí, tu igual Marco- le regresó, antes de irse.

Cuando alcanzó a Star, esta salía de la habitación de Eclipsa, no vio a Zane por ningún lado, asumió que había ido, la rubia no reparó en él para nada, solo siguió caminando.

\- Star…- la llamó, pero ella no se detuvo- ¿Star, qué paso?- no hubo respuesta- ¡¿Star?!- le sujeto el brazo.

\- ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres Marco?!- le gritó y se soltó de un manotazo.

\- _"Auch…"_

\- ¡¿Y bien?!- le regresó, furiosa.

\- Solo quería saber si estabas bien…

\- ¡No, no lo estoy ¿Feliz?!- siguió con sus gritos- mi madre está perdida y resulta que Meteora es un monstruo gigante que está atacando aldeas y quiere el trono, y, para colmo de los males, como si no fuera suficiente ¡Tiene magia!- volvió a gritarle- ahora tengo que dirigir el reino mientras regresa, y debo ver qué demonios hacer con Meteora en el futuro inmediato, así que ¡No Marco, no estoy bien, y por eso mismo, déjame en paz!

Detuvo su siguiente palabra, junto a su respiración, apreciando la rabia y el dolor en los ojos de su amiga, iguales a un cielo a punto de dejar caer una lluvia sin nubes, de esas sin sentido y tan paradójicas…

 **Estaba dolida… y ahora él también.**

\- Bien… su alteza- le respondió, tan serio como pudo antes de pararse derecho, y con una reverencia, la miró de nuevo, antes de girarse- hablare con los guardias.

Camino, si ella lo llamó, no alcanzó a oírla, si alguien trato de detenerlo, tampoco lo supo, en esos momentos no estaba para prestar atención a nada ni a nadie… pero para su desgracia, el mundo lo necesitaba funcionando.

\- ¡Señorito Marco!- Remi legó corriendo, ya en su traje de sirvienta, claramente exhausta.

\- Remi ¿Qué ocurre?- le preguntó, sujetándola para que no cayera.

\- L-La señorita Rachel lo necesita en su laboratorio lo antes posible…

Bueno, tendría que ocuparse cuanto antes de eso.

.

.

.

 ** _Higgs._**

Estaba en medio de los caballeros, ya había terminado con su "misión", ninguno le daba órdenes como a los demás escuderos, principalmente porque el que solía ser el sujeto al que servía ahora estaba encerrado en las mazmorras y también el hecho de que suposición era la de mayor rango sin contar al alto general. Este le había pedido que se mantuviera en alerta, vigilando y brindado ayuda a quien pudiera necesitarla.

\- _"Pero no estoy haciendo nada en verdad"_ \- frustrada, comenzó a preguntarse para que Zane la había puesto ahí.

\- Paladín- le llamó un de los soldados.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó, controlando un poco su mal temperamento.

\- La llaman al laboratorio de la doctora Rachel.

No preguntó más, informó de su salida, no sin antes revisar todos los preparativos para la próxima situación de peligro. Corrió apenas hubo visto a los escuderos con todo listo, les dedico una sonrisa antes de partir. Para cuando llego a los campos de entrenamiento, Marco estaba hablando con Rachel.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó cuándo estuvo frente a ambos.

\- Zane salió- contestó la elfo con una mueca de rabia- dejo una nota con Ice, diciendo que tenía algo que investigar.

\- ¿Qué…?- suspiró, calmándose- él es la principal fuerza defensora de Mewni, no puede solo… "irse".

\- Pero lo hizo- le dijo Marco, este estaba cruzado de brazos, mirando a la nada- sí Zane ha dicho que tiene algo que investigar, aún con la situación actual, eso solo significa que es algo que sobrepasa el ataque de Meteora en importancia…

\- … En eso tienes razón- terminó por aceptar- ¿Qué hay de Mina?

\- Fue a interceptar a Meteora… sola- le respondió Ray mordiéndose el pulgar.

\- ¡¿Qué?!- gritó histérica- ¡Tenemos que ir con ella!

\- Solo seríamos un estorbo- le detuvo Marco, retándole con la mirada- Mina es la más fuerte de todos, luego de Zane y Moon, si ella no puede vencer a Meteora, me temo que solo nos queda esperar a por Zane.

\- ¿Crees que Mina perderá?- indagó, ahora indignada.

\- No, pero espero lo peor- le aclaró, antes de llevarse la mano a la cabeza- tenemos que pensar en que hacer ahora…

\- Voy a poner a trabajar mis barreras- informó Rachel, quien se había mantenido callada- no detendrán a Meteora, pero la retrasaran seguro, lo mejor que podemos hacer es evacuar a la gente para impedir que haya victimas en medio del fuego cruzado.

\- Ray tiene razón- Marco la miró- ve al pueblo exterior, te escucharan siendo que hemos estado mucho por ahí, yo hablare con Ice para evacuar el castillo en el peor de los casos.

\- ¿No nos estamos precipitando?- se animó a preguntar.

\- Quizás- aceptó la de lentes- díganles a todos que estén listos para evacuar en cualquier momento.

Asintió antes de ir directo al establo donde estaban sus medios de transporte. Encontró a Nachos bastante inquieta, por otro lado, el "avión" de Zane no estaba. Ignoró eso y fue directo a Spirit, su yegua salió detrás suyo de inmediato y ella la montó, comenzando la carrera a las afueras de las paredes del castillo.

 **Las cosas se habían puesto caóticas de un momento a otro.**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Bueno, no hay mucho que decir esta vez, solo que espero les haya gustado el capítulo y que sus opiniones son bienvenidas como siempre._**

 ** _Yuichiro fuera, paz~ :3_**


	26. Chapter 25

Capítulo 25: Medio camino al desastre.

 ** _Star._**

¿Qué se supone que haga ahora? Su madre no estaba, los pocos que se habían enterado dentro del castillo ya estaban comenzando a hablarle como si fuera la reina, no tenía idea de que era lo que iba a ocurrir…

\- _"Tengo miedo…"_ \- se dijo a sí misma, entrando a la oficina de su madre.

Estaba temblando, lo sabía, sabía que necesitaba apoyo en esos momentos ¿Pero de quién? Había corrido a Marco apenas trato de acercarse y Tom no estaba por ahí… Su padre no estaba para ayudar a nadie, necesitaba mantener al pueblo en calma…

\- Estoy sola en esto…- susurró, sintiendo como le faltaba el aire.

\- Reina Star- habló alguien entrando.

\- No soy la reina, es mi madre- contestó, dándose la vuelta, topándose con la chica de cabello blanco que había estado en la salida de hace pocas horas- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- El ejecutor Zane me ha pedido que le diera esta carta- contestó, pasándole un sobre antes de darle una reverencia y caminar fuera del lugar.

\- ¿Para qué me das una carta…?

Zane le pedía que se mantuviera en calma, que encontraría a Moon cuanto antes, que no se volviera loca y tratara de pensar las cosas de forma fría. Suspiró tratando de lograrlo, pero al leer la última parte de la carta, donde le prometía estar de regreso apenas pudiera, solo pudo reprimir una risa amarga.

 **Le pedía que no estuviera sola.**

\- Demonios Zane… eso no sé si pueda cumplirlo…

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Zane._**

\- ¿Bien Moon, donde demonios estás…?

Volar por los vórtices dimensionales, por lo general le resultaba relajante, pero en esos momentos, no podía encontrar lo divertido de la situación. Moon estaba perdida en medio de una gran espiral de magia, peor aún, estaba contaminada por una magia corrupta que había salido de Meteora.

 **Y eso lo estaba molestando.**

Él en persona había evaluado la capacidad mágica de Meteora el día de su nacimiento. No se suponía que ella tuviera esa clase de poder tan… oscuro. Meteora no era así ¿Entonces porque demonios estaba causando esos daños ahora?

\- _"Algo no está bien…"_ \- se dijo frustrado, pasando ya por otras tres dimensiones- Star me dijo que estaba en la dimensión hogar de toda la magia… pero ya debería haber sido expulsada de ahí…

Gruñó, antes de poner su próximo destino. Si Moon no había sido extraída de la dimensión de la magia aun. Entonces tenía que ir por ella, pasar tanto tiempo en un lugar con poder mágico tan alto y puro podía hacerle daño a la mente.

\- Solo espérame Moon…

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Mina._**

\- _"Siempre acabo en esta clase de situaciones…"_ \- pensó, entre divertida y molesta mientras escapa de un rayo que iba en su dirección.

Interceptar a Meteora no había sido problema, pero al encontrarla, supo que las cosas no iban a ir bien desde ahí. La mujer era una bestia, en todo el sentido de la palabra menos en su mente, ya que sus movimientos eran complejos, no de un peleador experto, pero si alguien que sabe con qué está lidiando, y su magia solo conseguía ponerla en un aprieto.

\- Quizás hubiera sido mejor que viniera Zane- susurró, dando un salto hacia atrás, esquivando un puñetazo.

Dio un par de pasos al lado antes de ir contra ella. Agradeció que hubiera recuperado el control total de su magia, se concentró, la energía azul irradio de sus ojos y luego de su cuerpo, pero no se expandió a una forma monstruosa como antes. Sus músculos se tensaron, volviéndose mucho más duros, más fuertes. Se acercó y una carga de energía azulada, similar a la electricidad recorrió su brazo, y cuando el puño impacto, Meteora se quedó sin aire y salió disparada contra una gran roca, destrozándola y siguiendo la trayectoria unos veinte metros más. Mina respiró agitadamente un segundo antes de recobrar su postura.

\- Por Mewni…- gruñó al ver a la mujer levantarse, lentamente, y verla con los ojos llenos de rabia- no creo poder mantener este ritmo Zane…

 **Solo esperaba que en Mewni estuvieran listos.**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Marco._**

No esperaba tener esa crisis tan pronto, o por lo menos, no en esas circunstancias, pero ahí estaba, con Ice dando órdenes al personal para preparase para lo peor, él, por su parte, solo miraba de un lado a otro. Pudo ver a Jensen y Lainus cargando cajas junto a los otros sirvientes del palacio. Los dos se habían repuesto bastante rápido luego de su asqueroso trago de alcohol.

\- No puedo creer que dos personas de dieciocho años bebieran así…- suspiró ante la imagen en su memoria.

Un leve gruñido se le escapo cuando cayó en cuenta de que si no hubieran salido esa noche… no, no hubiera habido diferencia, ellos no podían saber que Meteora iba a atacar y de cualquier modo, no se habrían entrado sin la llegada de Eclipsa. Miró a otro lado, notando a Hannah y Lucas corriendo junto a Ruberiot y Foolduke a donde estaban llevándose a las personas enfermas bajo tratamiento de Rachel y a los niños pequeños.

\- Las preparaciones van bien- dijo alguien a su lado, sacándolo de su ensoñación.

\- Bien.

\- No deberías fruncir tanto el ceño- giro la cabeza, topándose con Ice, el demonio mantenían un rostro inmutable- eso solo arruina tu cara.

\- Perdona si no es mi prioridad en estos momentos- contestó, tratando de no pagar sus molestias con él.

\- También nubla tu juicio- agregó- estoy seguro que Zane te ha dejado una tarea mucho más importante que esta.

\- … Esa "tarea" no que me quiere cerca- le contestó, no tenía sentido mentir.

\- ¿Desde cuándo nos importa lo que quiera la tarea?- le preguntó, en un tono molesto.

\- ¿Cómo se supone que brinde ayuda cuando no se quiere recibir?

\- No lo haces- aseguró- solo te quedas ahí… hasta que la quieran.

Lo vio marcharse, solo pensando en lo que dijo, antes de gruñir, pues el sujeto tenía razón. No tenía ánimos para ir donde Star, estaba molesto con ella… y aun así, puso camino a su habitación.

 **Era su amiga.**

Al demonio su "tarea", él, molesto o no, había dicho que la mantendría a salvo, no iba a dejarla sola en esos momentos. Corrió hasta llegar al pasillo de la habitación de la rubia, viéndola a punto de entrar al lugar. Avanzó más a prisa sujetándola del brazo justo antes de que se metiera dentro del cuarto.

\- ¿Marco?- le preguntó ella, bastante impactada.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó, mirándola a los ojos.

\- Creo que ya te respondí a eso antes- le soltó, liberándose- déjame sola.

\- No- se atravesó, evitando que se acercara a su habitación, manteniéndola en el pasillo- ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Marco… no estoy para esto…- le dijo- muévete.

\- No hasta que me respondas.

\- Marco…

\- Responde.

\- ¡Estoy mal, bien!- le gritó.

Star tenía pequeños espasmos, tenía los ojos llorosos y le temblaba el labio. Respiró, tranquilizándose ante la imagen delante de él, para luego bajar los brazos.

\- ¿Qué necesitas?

\- Que te pierdas…

\- ¿Qué necesitas?

\- Que me dejes sola…

\- ¿Qué necesitas?- insistió.

\- A mi mamá.

\- ¿Qué necesitas Star?- fulminó, sujetándola por los hombros.

\- Y-Yo… yo…- y rompió en llanto, desgarrador y doloroso- ne-necesito un abrazo…

Suspiró, atrayéndola contra él. La estrechó entre sus brazos con cuidado, con miedo de romperla, ella se aferró a su uniforme, tan aterrada y perdida como estaba, no la creía capaz de nada más, Star estaba desahogándose, pero parecía algo más profundo. Estuvieron así unos pocos minutos, minutos en los cuales se dedicó a acariciar su cabello en el umbral de la habitación de la rubia.

\- Todo saldrá bien Star- le aseguró cuando se hubo calmado.

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro…?

\- Porque Zane está de nuestro lado- fue su primera respuesta- porque Mina Loveberry es una mujer fuerte que está luchando ahora mismo para proteger el reino… porque Ice y Rachel están haciendo todo lo posible por mantenernos a salvo… porque Higgs es muy fuerte y tiene una conexión con la gente… y, más importante aún…

 **¿Qué estaba haciendo?**

\- Porque… sin importar lo que suceda, voy a estar a tu lado- agregó, apretándola un poco- soy tu mejor amigo… tú escudero… y te lo prometí.

\- …Gracias Marco… gracias…

Se separaron lentamente, como dándole tiempo a Star para recomponerse, la rubia se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos, para darle una mirada de decisión. Sonrió de medio lado al ver a la chica recomponerse.

\- ¡Reina Star, señorito Marco!- oyó, girando el rostro para toparse con Mara.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó acercándose para ayudarla a mantenerse de pie.

\- L-La ejecutora Mina Loveberry ha vuelto…- contestó la rubia cenizo.

\- ¡Bien!- dijo Star- eso significa que Meteora…

\- Ha vuelto, pero…- la sirvienta parecía tener difícil el pronunciar lo siguiente- no está consiente.

\- ¿Ah?- cuestionaron Star y él.

\- Ha llegado flotando, con los ojos negros, completamente tiesa- explicó- es como si…

\- Le hubieran sacado el alma…- habló Star, con un rostro de terror.

\- ¿Star…?- le llamó.

\- Ve y dile a todos que evacuen cuanto antes- ordeno la rubia de ojos azules.

\- S-Sí…

\- Star ¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó, siguiéndola dentro de su habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

\- Cuando Toffe atacó dentro el cuerpo de Ludo, uso una magia que le roba el poder mágico a la gente- le contesto- esa magia no solo te deja incapaz de usar magia tú mismo, sino que te quita la fuente de poder dentro de ti.

\- ¿Fuente de poder…?

\- Te saca el alma Marco.

 **Eso lo asustó.**

\- ¿Te saca el alma…?- repitió.

\- Si es verdad que Mina llego de ese modo, solo significa que, de algún modo, Meteora tiene el mismo poder…- siguió hablando- esa clase de magia absorbe el poder de las cosas, ninguna barrea será lo suficientemente fuerte para frenarla, peor aún, mientras más poder mágico absorbe más fuerte será…

\- ¿Qué hacemos entonces?- preguntó, preocupado.

\- Sacar a la gente del palacio y esperar a que Zane vuelva con mamá- le contestó ella- Eclipsa nos dijo que si no fuera porque ella intervino, mi madre podría haber vencido a Meteora ahí mismo… si Zane y mi mamá trabajan juntos, estoy segura de que podrán vencer a Meteora.

\- … Pero cada momento que pasa sola Meteora se hace más fuerte ¿No?- le interrogó.

\- Sí…

\- Entonces hay que entretenerla- dictaminó- si la dejamos a sus anchas, solo aumenta el nivel de peligro, no podemos simplemente esperar por Zane y Moon.

\- ¿Y que se supone que hagamos?

\- Yo iré.

Ella abrió los ojos, dispuesta a gritarle, dispuesta a detenerlo, y si bien, se sintió un poco bien por ello, la detuvo alzando la mano.

\- No iré solo por supuesto- siguió- y no voy a ir a que me saquen el alma- se le acercó y sujetó su hombro- voy a ganar tiempo hasta que Zane y tú madre vuelvan.

\- No es seguro…

\- Precisamente- cortó su queja- soy una de las personas más fuertes en Mewni ahora mismo Star, es mejor que yo me arriesgue a esta situación.

\- Pero…

\- Star, tranquila- le sonrió, tratando de que ese gesto transmitiera sus intenciones- regresare, ya te prometí que no te dejaría sola ¿No?

\- … Sí- ella asintió, antes de mirarlo con esa decisión que la define- Marco Díaz, como paladín de Mewni y mi escudero, te ordeno que vallas y frenes a Meteora tanto como sea posible…- el asintió, dispuesto a irse- y… por favor cuídate.

\- … Sí, lo hare.

Salió de la habitación, y se encaminó directamente a los establos, sacando su celular, sí iba a cometer semejante locura, lo haría bien por lo menos.

 **Solo necesitaba la gente correcta… y a Higgs.**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Eclipsa._**

¿Qué era lo que había pasado con su hija? Podía entender la rabia y el sufrimiento que había experimentado, pero de ahí a lo que era en ese momento, existía una diferencia abismal, no llega a terminar de entender que era lo que sucedía, y gracias a eso, ahora Star la había encerrado en su habitación, sin ninguna oportunidad de excusarse.

\- _"Bueno, la verdad me lo busque"_ \- se comentó desganada, bajando la cabeza.

Las cadenas le incomodaban y dolían al entrar al contacto con su piel. Y la soledad no ayudaba mucho a llevar mejor la situación. Tenía claro que era su culpa ese trato que estaba recibiendo, pero que clase de madre podría permitir que eliminaran a su hija delante de ella… por lo menos ella no era así, no era capaz de hacerlo.

 **Quizás por eso no era apta para ser reina.**

Se sentó donde la cadenas le dejaron llegar, su cama. Y cuando recostó la cabeza en su almohada, sintió algo incómodo en la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Sujetó el objeto y lo miró, era una carta, y por la letra, no podía ser sino de Zane. La abrió lentamente ¿Qué mensaje podría dejarle en ese momento?

\- ¡¿Esto es…?!- medió gritó enderezándose- "En caso de que no haya otra opción…"- leyó, sin poder creer lo que estaba delante de sus ojos, antes de sonreír de forma triste- eres bastante cruel cunado quieres Zane…

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Tom._**

Estaba frustrado, se había marchado de la dimensión del Rebonubes tan rápido como pudo apenas supo lo de la madre de Star. Su propia madre se mostró ligeramente preocupada, pero aseguro que no podían hacer nada, eso era un asunto del reino Butterfly.

\- ¡Asunto del reino Butterfly y un cuerno!- gritó, lanzando fuego contra una pared.

¡Era la madre de su novia de quien estaban hablando! ¿Cómo podía actuar tan calmadamente? Él no era capaz, si tenía que ir solo a ayudar, lo haría. Aún si solo estaría parado como idiota, no iba a dejar a Star sola en esos momentos.

 **Al demonio que tuvieran problemas.**

Star no estaba bien, y no parecía estar bien con él, si bien eso le dolía, seguía siendo su novia, tenía que ayudarla de algún modo, tenía que mostrarle que estaba listo para ser su apoyo… pero su madre le había prohibido ir al palacio. En otro momento habría obedecido el mandato de su progenitora sin problema, pero en ese instante no tenía ningún tipo de valor para él. Cuando estuvo por irse corriendo, una llamada lo detuvo.

\- ¿Marco…?- se dijo extrañado, antes de contestar- ¿Qué pasa?... Necesitas mi ayuda entonces… bien, estaré ahí en cuanto pueda.

Colgó, antes de mirarse al espejo, convenciéndose de lo que estaba por hacer. Y respirando profundamente para prepararse.

\- No hay marcha atrás…- susurró para sí mismo abriendo un portal con sus poderes.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Bien, todo por ahora, no muchas notas, solo la mención rápida de que el arco con los asuntos de Meteora está por acabar y que estoy por desligarme de la serie por completo._**

 ** _Gracias a quienes han leído hasta aquí, apreció mucho su apoyo._**

 ** _Yuichiro fuera, paz~_**


	27. Chapter 26

Capítulo 26: Regreso.

 ** _Marco._**

\- Esto es ridículo- se quejó Higgs mientras bajaba de Spirit.

\- Lo sé, pero no hay de otra- contesto sin ganas, caminando hasta ella.

Estaba en medio de una gran planicie, si la información que tenían era correcta, Meteora iba a pasar por ahí en menos de media hora, tenía que retrasarla, y ese parecía ser el mejor lugar.

\- Eso lo entiendo, pero no comprendo que es lo que quieres hacer- siguió quejándose Redbell- Mina no pudo con ella por lo que vi, no hay modo que nosotros dos podamos, más aun sin magia Díaz.

\- ¿Desde cuando eres tan pesimista?- indago con sorna.

\- ¡No lo soy!- le gritó- solo expongo los hechos.

\- Hechos o no, tenemos que hacer algo.

Ella no se quejó más y solo lo siguió. Cuando estuvieron en lo que sería el "centro" del lugar, Marco sacó su teléfono, mirando la hora.

\- Deberían estar aquí en cualquier momento- dijo de forma distraída.

\- ¿Quiénes…?

\- Creo que habla de nosotros- respondió una nueva voz a la pregunta.

Ambos se dieron la vuelta para ver un portal rojo, de este salieron Hekkapoo, Kelly y Pony Head, las tres mujeres vieron el lugar, y luego a los dos presentes.

\- Wow, lindos uniformes, apestorpe, te vez bien- comentó la cabeza flotante acercándose hasta él- ¿De dónde lo sacaste?- luego miró a Higgs- ¿Y quién eres tú?

\- Te has perdido de mucho Pony- contestó el latino- luego tendremos tiempo de ponerlos al día.

\- Me sorprendió que me llamaras- comentó Hekkapoo- luego de todo el asunto con la aberración que ahora vive en el palacio y la princesa de los monstruos.

\- Yo igual estoy sorprendido- le respondió, aguantando las molestias- pero estamos en una situación desesperada.

\- ¿Qué es lo que sucede?- se aventuró a preguntar Kelly, con un rostro preocupado.

\- Moon está desaparecida- habló Higgs- y Meteora está atacando Mewni.

\- Les dije que esto sucedería…- comenzó la fabricante de tijeras.

\- Ahora no es el momento- le detuvo Marco- las llame porque necesito su ayuda para detenerla.

\- ¿Nuestra ayuda?- soltó sarcástica la de cabello rojo y piel blanca- ¿Por qué no lo hace la aberración de su amigo?

\- Primero, se llama Zane- intervino esta vez Higgs- segundo, él no puede hacerlo porque está muy ocupado buscando a Moon.

\- Por eso tenemos que retrasar a Meteora hasta que regresen- volvió a hablar- las llame porque ustedes son las personas de mayor confianza para esta clase de misión.

\- Me alagas apestorpe, de verdad- volvió a meterse en medio Pony- pero tres adolescentes, una vieja que se multiplica y la fabulosa yo, no podemos detener a esa loca, créeme, ya la he visto.

\- Y nosotros no somos solo dos chicos- retó la otra paladín con fastidio.

\- Además, no somos solo nosotros- comentó Marco- no debe tardar nada en llegar.

\- ¿Quién…?- fue la pregunta colectiva de todas la mujeres.

De la nada, una grieta se abrió en el suelo y un pilar de llamas hizo aparición, del mismo ascendió un demonio, y cuando este estuvo a suficiente altura, el fuego se disipo y la fisura se cerró.

\- Ya estoy aquí, hola a todos- saludo Tom, acercándose.

\- ¿Así que tu gran idea es un demonio?- preguntó Hekkapoo escéptica- perdona, pero sigue sin ser suficiente.

\- Es más que suficiente como para ganar un par de horas- le rebatió Marco, sonriéndole a Tom antes de darle la mano- gracias por venir.

\- No me lo perdería por nada- contestó el demonio imitando el gesto- ¿Y, cual es el plan?

 **Y Marco sonrió, viéndolos a todos.**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Star._**

Estar sola, viendo como Ice movía de un lado a otro a las personas, preparándolas para dejar el castillo y atrincherarse en cualquier otro lugar si la situación lo ameritaba, solo conseguía que sus nervios aumentaran. Había enviado a Marco a una batalla suicida, y además, no podía contactar a Tom ¿Dónde estaba el demonio en esos momentos?

\- Princesa- le llegó una voz.

Miró a su lado, la misma chica de cabello blanco estaba parada a su lado, cargando una bandeja con una taza, el olor le llenó la nariz, y se sintió más calmada.

\- El guardia imperial Azerel me ha enviado a traerle esto- le extendió la taza con una sonrisa- espero sea de su agrado.

\- Muchas gracias…- contestó, bebiendo un poco- ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Soy Lira, su majestad.

\- Un placer Lira- contestó con una sonrisa- ¿Eres hija de alguna de las sirvientas? No te había visto hasta la salida de ayer…

\- Soy una de las esclavas que salvaron el Señorito Marco y la Señorita Higgs.

\- ¿Eres una de ellos?

Marco le había hablado de la situación, claro, muy poco con todo lo que estaba sucediendo entre ellos, pero sabía que había salvado a varias personas de los esclavistas, pero no estaba al tanto de que estos estuvieran en el palacio, menos aún, que fueran chicos cercanos a su edad.

\- Si, espero eso no le moleste- le respondió, bajando la mirada.

\- No, para nada- le avisó con una sonrisa- la verdad es que me hace falta alguien para hablar… ¿Te importaría quedarte un rato conmigo?

\- Si a su majestad no le importa conformarse conmigo- contestó.

Lira se acercó solo un poco más, mirando en la misma dirección que ella. El silencio entre las dos no era ni incomodo ni cómodo, solo estaban ahí haciéndose compañía, Star se habría mantenido un poco más en silencio, pero algo en su mente le dio curiosidad.

\- Hey Lira…

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Qué piensas de Marco?- se animó a preguntar, mirando su taza.

\- Pienso que es una persona increíble- le oyó decir.

Volteó la mirada para encontrarse con la chica llevando las mejillas rojas y una mirada bastante perdida en el horizonte.

\- ¿Estas enamorada de él?- interrogó con cansancio, solo le faltaba que alguien más estuviera detrás de Marco.

\- No, para nada- la respuesta fue segura, confundiéndola.

\- ¿Ah no?

\- No- Lira se mostró nerviosa- la verdad, al comienzo pensé que si… pero me di cuenta que no era lo que sentía hace poco.

\- ¿Cuándo?

\- Hace unas horas, en la salida que tuvimos- le contestó- escuche su conversación con la amiga del señorito Marco… su conversación con Kelly.

\- Oh…

\- Al principio pensaba que tenía que rendirme, pues dos chicas como ustedes estaban tras de él- comenzó a decirle- pero luego Kelly hablo sobre lo que sentía con Marco… y me di cuenta que yo no estaba enamorada de él.

\- El amor es diferente en cada personas ¿Sabes?- la pregunta le supo rara, como si esa duda fuera más para ella que para alguien más.

\- Lo sé, pero me di cuenta fue porque comencé a pensar…- Lira alzo su mano, sujetando su corazón- cuando alguien está enamorado… quiere estar con esa persona, quiere hacer feliz a esa persona… quiere que esa persona piense en él o ella del mismo modo que los piensan… quieren ser alguien indispensable en la vida de esa persona…

\- _"En eso tiene razón…"_ \- se dijo mentalmente, bebiendo un poco más.

\- Y cuando pensé en mí y el señorito Marco de ese modo…- Lira la miro, y su rostro parecía… divertido- la verdad no sentí nada.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Lo que oye princesa- Lira rio- me sentí asfixiada por esa imagen… quiero decir, no quiero que el señorito Marco esté pensando en mi como la persona más importante, y no me veo a mi misma anteponiendo su felicidad a la mía, aun si él me ha salvado.

\- Ya… veo…- Star sopeso su propia situación un poco, pero no sentía que llegara a ningún lado- ¿Y qué es lo que sientes por él?

\- Bueno… la verdad no sabría decirlo- contestó la de cabello blanco, mirando al cielo- solo sé que quiero ser alguien importante para él… no quiero ser el centro de su vida, pero quiero ser una parte… quiero que este orgulloso de mi… orgulloso de la vida que se tomó la molestia de salvar…

\- Suenas como una niña que quiere ayudar a su padre…- se le escapó.

\- Je… quizás ese sea el caso- Lira la miró, con una calma tan pura en sus ojos que le dio cierta envidia- la señorita Higgs y el señorito Marco me han dado la oportunidad de estar aquí, con todas mis cicatrices, todas mis fallas y mi pasado… cuando pienso en eso, no puedo sino desear ser útil para ellos…- entonces Lira rio, de una forma liviana, pura y que le hizo pensar en la primavera luego del invierno.

 **Era una risa tan fresca con la brisa cálida luego del frio.**

\- Si lo digo en concreto- entonces la albina le dedico una sutil cara de expectación- yo siento admiración… respeto, cariño familiar y gratitud por el señorito Marco, es el héroe que me trae calma, porque sé que si él está ahí, todo saldrá bien… es la clase de persona en la que puedo confiar mi vida, porque sé que es alguien que no me traicionara… no quiero que sufra, quiero que sea feliz… pero del mismo quiero mi felicidad, a mi modo… con la vida que él me dio, me asegurare de ser feliz a mi manera, y así, me asegurare de decirle "gracias por permitirme llegar hasta aquí".

En ese momento Ice llamó a Lira, la chica se disculpó, marchándose, llevándose la taza ya vacía con ella, y la dejo sola, pensado en lo que le había dicho.

 **Comprendiendo algunas cosas de sí misma.**

Lira se había entendido luego de pensar un poco… y ella ahora podía definir un poco mejor los sentimientos que tenía por Tom. El chico no era para nada su héroe, pero había llegado para tratarla como quería que la trataran en un mal momento, había llegado para ayudarla a sobreponerse en un periodo complicado de su vida. Si lo veía de ese modo… la había salvado de sí misma.

\- Oh…- suspiró, colocando su cara en sus manos.

Se había lanzado de nuevo con él, creyendo que estaba recuperando el cariño que le tenía, y la verdad, se sentía de ese modo, pensó que estaba llegando a quererlo de la manera que se él se merecía… pero estaba mal. Tom no se merecía un "tal vez llegue a quererte". Él era un chico grandioso, dedicado y atento… pero no era el chico que ella quería.

\- Soy horrible…- medio gimió comenzando a caminar a su habitación.

Mientras estaba en eso, pensó en Marco. En la clase de emociones que el chico generaba en ella, lo increíblemente feliz que era estando a su lado, pero del mismo modo, también le llegaron esa infinidad de cosas malas que salían al estar a su alrededor, esos celos, esa rabia e ira… no podía controlarse con respecto a Marco… y eso la asustaba, la aterraba el hecho de que no podía hacer nada para mantenerse en control.

\- De verdad… hay algo mal conmigo…

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Marco._**

\- ¿Están todos listos?- preguntó mirando a los chicos.

Tom, Kelly y Pony estaban ahora vestidos con ropas que ellos decían eran de batalla, Higgs y él se habían desecho de las chaquetas de sus uniformes, quedando con el resto de las ropas.

\- Lo más listo que se puede estar considerando que vamos a pelear con un monstruo- comentó Hekkapoo, ella era la única que estaba vestida del mismo modo que antes.

\- Es decir sí amigo- habló Tom caminando hasta él- tú plan es una locura ¿Lo sabes no?

\- Si no lo fuera no estaríamos aquí- se metió Kelly.

\- Y nadie tiene mejores ideas ¿Verdad?- terminó por decir Higgs.

Nadie objetó y lo miraron, esperando a que hablara. Él sonrió, entre aterrado por lo que venía y agradecido de que esa gente estuviera dispuesta a apostar su cuello por algo que él decía.

 **Se sentía bien y mal a la vez… era raro.**

\- No tengo mucho que decirles, más que gracias- Marco entonces se tensó, reconociendo la presión que se formaba en el aire, por la mirada que Higgs le dedico, supo que ella también, por eso, luego de un suspiro, continuo- y que esperó poder celebrar esta misión suicida con todos en algún otro momento.

Apenas acabo de hablar, una oda de aire llego a sus espaldas, junto a un sonido de impacto, se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con una persona que le triplicaba la altura. Meteora se veía mucho más salvaje, su piel parecía pelaje, la cola que salía desde atrás de su cuerpo era gruesa y larga, sus ojos gatunos irradiaban hambre y rabia.

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- les pregunto, la voz era femenina, pero rasposa y salvaje.

\- ¿Nosotros?- dio un paso al frente, con una sonrisa- ¿No me recuerdas?

La gran mujer lo miró de pies a cabeza, un par de minutos, hasta que sus ojos se abrieron de sobre manera y le atacó con un descomunal puñetazo, el cual esquivó sin mucho problema.

\- ¡Princesa Marco!- gritó colérica.

\- Princesa…- susurró Higgs al borde una carcajada limpia.

\- Hola de nuevo Meteora- saludo, sacando su espada- venimos a detenerte.

 **Solo esperaba que las cosas no se volvieran tan salvajes mientras lo hacía.**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Zane._**

La dimensión hogar de toda la magia podía llegar a ser un gran problema, más que nada por sus ojos. Él ya veía la magia que viaja por el multiverso… y el estar en la fuente estaba haciendo que le dieran jaquecas de miedo. Por suerte había conseguido encontrar el rastro de Moon. Llevaba unas pocas horas ahí, luchando contra la presión del lugar sobre su cerebro.

\- ¿Dónde te metiste Moon…?- preguntó al aire, buscando en todas las direcciones.

Súbitamente, vio un camino de magia negra… el líquido similar al alquitrán estaba haciendo un senderó peligrosamente denso. Lo siguió, lentamente, procurando no tocarlo. Llegando al final del camino, pudo ver a una figura bañándose en la magia dorada y pura.

\- ¡Moon!- gritó, apurando un poco el paso.

Más no pudo alcanzarla. Una mano salió del camino de magia negra, y lo sostuvo de la garganta, tirándolo contra el suelo.

\- _"¿Qué mierda…?"_ \- pensó, liberándose.

Cuando salió a la superficie nuevamente, Moon seguía en el mismo lugar. Pero ahora, delante de él, interponiéndose entre ambos había una silueta humanoide, completamente hecha de la magia negra.

\- ¿Quién eres tú…?

No hubo respuesta, solo un nuevo ataque, lo esquivo como pudo y saltó de frente, pateando a su rival, y viendo como su ataque lo atravesaba.

\- Un enemigo sin cuerpo sólido, fabuloso- murmuró entre dientes, alejándose antes del nuevo ataque.

Alzo la mano y en un parpadeo una esfera de luz salió en contra de su rival, el mismo la recibió de lleno, desapareciendo de inmediato. Sin querer arriesgarse, corrió directamente a mujer, sujetándola del brazo.

\- ¡Moon!- le llamó.

\- Oh~ hola…

Tenía sus dos ojos bien, pero estaban distraídos, perdidos en el espacio. Además, su voz era vacilante, como si no supiera nada y estuviera feliz de ello. Gruñó cargándola, preparado para salir de ahí a toda velocidad, más, un golpe en su espalda lo hizo perder momentáneamente el equilibrio.

\- No puede ser verdad…- soltó con fastidio al ver al ser.

\- M-Me temó que sí…- habló la criatura.

\- Pensé que no podías responder- comentó, alzando su guardia.

\- Cla-Claro que puedo… es solo que no tenía aún mi…- en ese momento una sonrisa deforme se presentó en el rostro de aquella masa humanoide de baba- boca…- habló de nuevo, ahora moviendo sus inexistentes labios.

\- Que asco, enserio…- soltó, reprimiendo las náuseas- ahora ¿Quién eres…?

\- Solo alguien que tiene muchas cuentas pendientes con los Butterfly…- contestó- además de un gran plan…

\- ¿Un gran plan…?- repitió.

\- Sí, sí, sí… y gracias a Moon… la primera parte ya está…- agregó con una risa demasiado gutural.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres…?- siguió con el interrogatorio.

\- Lo que siempre he querido…- al momento de decir, dos cuencas de ojos se abrieron, mostrando un par de irises de un verde amarillento que reconoció de inmediato- todo.

\- ¡Toffe!- gritó.

\- ¿Oh, nos conocemos…?- preguntó, divertida la figura- de cualquier modo… nos volveremos a ver… pronto.

Antes de que pudiera atacarlo, la forma magia negra se volvió un charco, que después desapareció. Aguanto los deseos de destruir todo el lugar, pues sabía que sería demasiado peligroso volverse agresivo en ese sitio. Se mordió el labio hasta que sangró y luego miró a Moon la mujer lo miraba con toda la inocencia que jamás había tenido.

\- Primero tengo que sacarte aquí…- susurró, controlando su ira.

 **Solo le faltaba que regresara ese lagarto.**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Marco._**

Sabía que la situación iba a ser difícil, pero no esperaba llegar a eso. Kelly había recibido un golpe de una bola de fuego, exponiendo a Tad en su cabellera. Tom estaba tirado en el suelo, recuperándose del impacto de un ataque de la cola de Meteora, Hekkapoo flotaba en el aire, ahora sin magia por haber saltado en contra de su enemigo sin pensar. Higgs y él estaban cansados, sus respiraciones no estaban en control y los músculos le dolían, podía ver que su amiga estaba igual que él, y la sangre que estaba cayendo de su hombro izquierdo no le ayudaba a concentrarse.

\- ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer?- se burló Meteora, viéndolos divertida- diría que esperaba más… pero estaría mintiendo.

\- Odió su estúpida cara engreída- le oyó decir a Higgs.

\- ¡¿Qué es lo que buscas Meteora?!- preguntó, en busca de lograr que se distrajera para que los demás recuperasen fuerzas.

\- Es una buena pregunta, princesa Marco- hizo lo que pudo por ignorar la risa de Higgs- la verdad, no quiero nada que no deba ser mío.

\- ¿Lo que sería?- la pelirroja se unió a su idea apenas resistiendo las ganas de reír.

\- El trono de Mewni, claro.

Ambos abrieron los ojos, Marco ya lo había escuchado de Star, pero no esperaba que oírlo de la propia Meteora fuera a ser tan… fulminante.

\- Además, me asegurare de quitarles las fuerzas de resistirse a todas las princesas que se revelaron en mi contra…- continuo.

\- ¿Vas a sacarles el alma a todas?- preguntó de nuevo el latino, Tom estaba comenzando a levantarse.

\- Solo a las que no se sometan… y otras excepciones.

\- ¿Quiénes serían esas excepciones?- interrogó Higgs, y Kelly comenzó a ponerse de pie.

\- La princesa Marco y la princesa Butterfly, claro está- contestó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo- esas dos, junto a la cabeza de pony fueron quienes destruyeron mi precioso Santa Olga.

Marcó miró a lo lejos, donde Pony head estaba atrapada sin alma en las ramas de un árbol.

\- A ellas… oh, voy a tomarme mi tiempo…- comenzó a fantasear la bestial mujer- les quitare el poder mágico, luego me asegurare de que despierten, solo para que vean como le quito l vida a la otra, parte por parte, lentamente…

\- _"¿Qu-Qué…?_ " _-_ pensó horrorizado ante la imagen mental.

\- Y luego voy a tener que enseñarle a Mewni quien es nueva líder…

\- ¿Cómo planeas… hacer eso…?- preguntó, conteniendo la molestia.

\- Voy a tomarla en una plaza, y la despedazare, miembro por miembro- contestó.

 **Y él sintió algo arder dentro suyo.**

\- Su sangre será la tinta que marque mi lugar en la historia… como la reina legitima regresando al trono…

Lo próximo se le hizo borroso, solo recordaba una línea de su "estilo" brillando en un rojo incandescente. Y lo próximo que vio fue el rostro sorprendido de Meteora, y la sangre de la mujer resbalando por el filo de arma.

\- ¡Marco!- oyó el gritó de Higgs a la distancia.

Estaba sobre el brazo de la mujer monstruo, haciendo uso de la fuerza de sus piernas salto hacia atrás, dando una vuelta aterrizo sobre sus pies, junto a la pelirroja, con el pulso demasiado acelerado.

\- ¿Qu-Qué…?

\- Corriste de un modo que no imaginaba posible- contestó Higgs a su duda- Meteora te atacó y saltaste, subiéndote a su brazo, cuando llegaste al área del hombro trataste de cortar su garganta.

Entonces las imágenes golpearon su cabeza, sintió de nuevo la ira llenar su cuerpo y se levantó, caminando al frente.

 **Tenía calor.**

\- Parece que tienes algo más que mostrarme ¿Eh…?- se mofó la mujer, mientras la herida que le había hecho se curaba.

\- … Planeas matar a Star…- susurró.

 **Un ruido le martillaba la cabeza.**

\- Si… la necesito muerta para que nadie cuestione mi ascenso al trono…

 **Su piel le quemaba.**

\- ¿Sabes?- habló, sintiendo como su espada vibraba- estaba combatiéndote por una orden de la reina…- sujetó su arma con más fuerza- solo era algo que tenía que hacer… no tengo nada contra ti… aún si no lo parece…

\- Me temó que yo si tengo algo contra ti- le interrumpió ella- ¡Destruiste todo por lo que pase mi vida trabajando!

\- Tienes razón, y lamento eso… pero…

 **Sentía fuego en la venas.**

\- Cuando dijiste que matarías a Star…- alzó la mirada, viéndola con odio- hiciste esto personal.

Sujetó su arma, preparado para enviar una onda de aire cortante, pero entonces un rugido llenó su mente. Las líneas del estilo se reunieron una sola, la cual parecía arder. Se dejó guiar, y movió la espada por toda la marca inexistente. Una vez terminó el movimiento, una chispa destello delante de él, y una bola de fuego se manifestó.

\- ¡¿Qué…?!

\- Ve…

La bola de fuego libero un poderoso pilar de llamas en contra de Meteora que ella no tuvo el tiempo de evadir recibiéndolo de lleno. Cuando el ataque hubo terminado, la esfera se apagó instantáneamente. Las rocas más grandes que habían estado en el rango del ataque se derritieron, y el suelo estaba completamente quemado, Meteora, por su lado estaba en suelo, con quemaduras graves, gritando de dolor.

\- ¡Marcó!- se le acercó Higgs a toda velocidad, parándose a su lado- ¿Qué hiciste?

\- No tengo idea…

Miró a su espada, notando como el dragón de la empuñadura brillaba y la hoja estaba encendida en un carmín peligroso.

\- Creo que libere el potencial de mi espada…- le dijo a su compañera, sintiendo un dolor increíble en la palma.

\- ¿Qué pasa…?

\- ¿M-Me estoy… quemando?- le dijo, al cambiar el arma de mano, notando las grandes quemaduras en su palma.

\- Por Mewni…

\- Tu espada está ardiendo…- habló Tom, el demonio tenía el ojo de la frente cerrado y una herida sería en la pierna- era obvio que te quemarías.

\- Aunque fue un ataque salvaje- se sumó Kelly, quien se había vuelto a poner el casco, tenía sangre brotando de un costado.

\- Parece que lo liberaste, pero no puedes controlarlo- le dijo Higgs en tono serio.

\- Pero ha sido suficiente para generar una gran cantidad de daño- rebatió, mirando a la mujer.

\- ¿Crees poder disparar esa cosa de nuevo?- cuestionó Tom.

\- Vamos a averiguarlo cuando ella se levante.

\- Vas a pagar por esto…- oyeron todos la voz de Meteora, quien los miraba con sus ojos brillando en un verde salvaje.

\- ¿Preparados…?- volvió a preguntar.

\- Lo más que podemos estar…- contestaron los otros tres.

Sujeto el arma con fuerza, al tiempo que saltaba a un lado, esquivando un golpe directo contra él, Tom comenzó a volar, y Higgs junto a Kelly rodearon a Meteora, salto de frente logrando realizar un corte en el brazo peludo de la mujer, quien grito al sentir como la herida se quemaba al mismo tiempo que se abría.

\- Maldición…- gruñó al sentir sus manos escocer bajo el material de la empuñadura.

Meteora saltó contra él, recibiendo fuego de parte de Tom, luego Higgs logró cortar sus rodillas en medio vuelo.

\- ¡Pagaras por eso!- le oyó gritar a la monstruosa mujer antes de que golpeara a la chica con su cola, dejándola tirada en el suelo.

\- ¡Higgs!- gritó, antes de bloquear un puño que iba en su contra, sintiendo como se rompía su brazo- _¡Mierda!_

\- Es su fin…- le escuchó decir a Meteora.

Lo próximo que pudo ver fue como un láser verdoso iba en dirección a su compañera, quiso moverse, pero las piernas no le respondían. Vio a Kelly saltar en medio del disparo, recibiendo ella el daño, y comenzando a flotar sin vida. La boca se le seco, y de golpe fue consciente de sus heridas, los huesos que no tenía rotos le dolían, tenía los músculos matándolo y podía sentir cada gota de sangre que se escapa de su cuerpo.

\- _Maldita sea…_ \- gruñó al ver como su compañera era sujetada por su enemiga- soy… demasiado débil…

Miro por encima del hombro a Tom, el chico estaba en el suelo, tenía la frente herida, su tercer ojo estaba sangrando, pero logró mirarlo con los otros dos. Trató de que lo quería decir se transmitiera hasta él, que lo comprendiera, que entendiera que era lo que tenía que hacer…

 **Las manos le dolían, y comenzaba a perder el conocimiento.**

\- ¡Marco!- oyó a su amiga pelirroja y miro en su dirección, notándola peor, con sangre corriendo por su cabeza y brazo libre, que no era sujetado por Meteora.

\- Te lo encargo a ti Tom…- susurró.

 **Y un láser de luz verdosa los cegó.**

\- " _Ah… lo siento Star…"_ \- fue todo lo que pudo pensar al sentir como se quedaba vacío.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Mucho tiempo fuera, o quizás no tanto, pero aquí está el capítulo de la batalla, cómo sea, las cosas ahora se siguen calentando, pero les diré desde ahora que no esperen demasiado de la batalla entre Star y Meteora, porque las cosas para esa parte de la historia no son sobre batallas, es algo más._**

 ** _Dejando de lado eso, díganme que no soy el único que al ver el final de Toffe pensó "¿Es enserio, eso es todo?" pues para mí no lo fue, por lo que como han visto, la basura de lagarto aún vive, por lo menos aquí._**

 ** _Sus comentarios como siempre serán bien recibidos, ya sean buenos o malos, todo recae en su opinión, nos leemos luego._**

 ** _Yuichiro fuera, paz~ :3_**


	28. Chapter 27

Capítulo 27: Comienzo y final.

 ** _Zane._**

Había llegado a duras penas al avión, el aire ahora se le hacía pesado y la visión la tenía nublada. Moon no cooperaba, con deseos de irse a cualquier lugar remotamente brillante, solo conseguía sacarlo de quicio. Respiró un poco fuerte, en contra de todo lo que sabía sobre el control de su propia respiración y se sentó en el asiento de piloto, para su suerte su pasajera se había quedado entretenida en la parte posterior de la máquina.

\- Maldición…- murmuró al sentir un mareo demasiado fuerte, y luego como le ardía la boca- ¿Qué…?

Se miró la mano, notando su sangre, pero lo que disparo su preocupación fue el hecho de que el líquido rojizo se volvió negro demasiado deprisa. Se quitó parte de arriba de sus ropas, y aprovechando el cristal, miró su reflejo.

\- Maldito lagarto…- gruñó.

En su espalda había una gran marca negra, y de la misma brotaba un aura oscura y un olor pútrido. La cubrió de su propia magia, deteniendo su avance, pero para su desgracia, los efectos se mantenían.

\- _"Voy a tener que darle un buen tratamiento después…"_ \- reprimió un grito acomodándose, tenía que regresar a Mewni cuanto antes.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Star._**

Estaba inquieta, Marco se había ido ya hace más de dos horas, y nadie tenía ninguna noticia de él, sabía que no iba a ser algo inmediato, pero ya estaba sintiéndose desesperada, y Tom tampoco le contestaba. Puede que lo que tenía que hablar con el demonio no fuera tan importante como Meteora, pero necesitaba hacerlo.

\- _"¿Dónde están?"_ \- pensó, frustrada.

 **¡Necesitaba saber!**

\- ¡Princesa!- entro corriendo Lira, con la cara llena de lágrimas y miedo.

\- ¡¿Qué ocurre?!- preguntó, recibiéndola en sus brazos.

\- E-El señorito Marco… y la señorita Higgs…- balbuceo.

Y ella sintió como la vida se le escapaba. Corrió escaleras abajo, saltó varios lugares, llegando por fin al salón principal. La imagen que la recibió la dejo petrificada. Tom estaba ahí, su tercer ojo estaba sangrando, su brazo parecía rotó y sangraba por la cintura, Higgs y Marco estaba flotando sobre él como globos, ambos con graves heridas.

\- ¡¿Qué fue lo que paso?!- gritó corriendo a ellos, desesperada- ¡¿Tom, que sucedió, cómo estás?!

\- S-Star…- el demonio la miro con una mueca de disculpa- Marco nos llamó para frenar a Meteora… Hekkapoo y Pony estaban con nosotros… pero perdieron casi de inmediato…

\- ¿Marco los llamó…?- susurró para sí misma.

\- Higgs, Kelly y yo fuimos los que quedamos… Marco… libero una especie de, poder…- siguió hablando, hasta que un movimiento le hizo poner una mueca de dolor- logró… lastimar mucho a Meteora.

\- ¿De verdad…?

\- Pero no fue suficiente…- Tom cerró sus ojos- Meteora nos atacó con su magia antes de darnos cuenta, Marco me saco del alcance del rayo, parecía que no lo supo, se movió sin voltear a verme…

\- ¿Los alcanzó el rayo?- hizo la pregunta, con respuesta obvia- ¿Dónde está Kelly?

\- A ella no pude alcanzarla… solo pude tomar a Marco y a Higgs antes huir del lugar…- Tom gruño cuando una oleada de sangre salió de su herida- lo siento…

\- No… por favor descansa…- le pidió, acariciando su cabello- ¡Lira!

\- ¿Sí, su majestad?- se presentó la chica, tenía los ojos llorosos y se notaba que estaba temblando.

\- Sé que esto es difícil, pero, por favor, lleva a Tom, Marco y Kelly con Rachel… ella sabrá que hacer.

\- Como ordene.

La vio acercarse y sujetar a Tom por el hombro, pasó el brazo del demonio por encima de ella y comenzó a caminar, prácticamente arrastrándolo. Sus ojos entonces se fijaron en el cuerpo de Marco, flotando de forma inerte. Suprimió un sollozo antes de mirar en dirección al otro sirviente que estaba ahí.

\- Dile al guardia imperial que evacue el palacio- ordenó, y la persona se fue corriendo- Meteora…- dijo al aire, viendo al horizonte por un ventanal.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Eclipsa._**

Estaba harta, llevaba horas ahí, la habitación estaba en completo silenció, y sabía que los guardias se habían marchado hace mucho, pero ella seguía ahí, esperando algo que quizás nunca iba a pasar. Sobre paso su límite cuando escuchó como se quebraban las barreras mágicas del reino.

\- Fue suficiente- se dijo, levantándose.

Caminó hasta el armario, y saco de entre las tantas prendas, un pasador, agradecía que Zed en el pasado le hubiera explicado cómo usarlo en esa clase de situaciones. Con diez movimientos, un "clic" le dio su libertad. Corrió hasta la puerta, y, en lugar de tratar de pasar por la madera, toco una de las piedras de la pared, esta se deslizó de inmediato, mostrándole el pasillo, claramente vacío.

\- Guardias desconsiderados al dejarme atrás…- susurró, comenzando a correr.

Había explosiones llegado desde lejos, las cosas no parecían ir bien. Salió de la torre, solo para horrorizarse, había personas flotando en el aire, muchas menos de las que esperaba, pero aun así… además, el lugar estaba destruido, había partes ardiendo y las paredes, ventanas y columnas no eran más que escombros.

\- Meteora…- susurró, volvió a correr, y conteniendo las lágrimas.

Puede que no fuera el lugar más bello para ella, pero aun así, estaba lleno de recuerdos, y el pasar por cada área quebrada, destrozada o quemada solo hacía doler su corazón. Cuando llego a la entrada, vio aquello qu arruinaba por completo cualquier visión.

 **Sangre en el suelo y las paredes.**

\- ¿Cómo pude estar haciendo esto…?- gimió, cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

Las machas eran carmesís, y solo un pequeño charco estaba negro, eso solo quería decir que las heridas se habían hecho hace poco. Como pudo se recompuso, levantándose camino hasta las escaleras, los sonidos de la batalla llegaban desde arriba, así que solo había un sitio donde podría estarse llevando a cabo.

\- _"La sala del trono…"_

Las piernas le dolían y sentía los pies quemar, pero aun así no se detuvo, no hasta que estuvo justo enfrente de donde debía encontrarse la puerta del lugar, topándose con la escena de Star luchando con todo lo que tenía en contra de su hija. Meteora atacaba a todos lados, indiscriminadamente, pudo ver, apenas, que de los ojos de Star, caían lágrimas.

\- ¡¿Por qué tienes que hacer esto?!- le oyó decir a la rubia- ¡¿Qué te hemos hecho?!

\- ¡¿Tienes el cinismo de preguntar?!- gruñó la mujer en respuesta, alzando un gran trozo de escombro- ¡Todos ustedes me quitaron el lugar que merezco, tú y esa asquerosa princesa Marco destruyeron lo que me tomó años construir en Santa Olga… Ustedes me destruyeron y se rieron mientras lo hacían!

\- ¡Yo nunca quise ser princesa!- le gritó de regresó, destruyendo el material que le lanzó- ¡¿Quieres el puesto? No habría tenido problema en dártelo si lo hubieras pedido!

\- ¡Mientes!

\- ¡¿Cómo si quisiera?!- Star le lanzo un poderoso rayo que Meteora no pudo esquivar- ¡¿Quién quiere esta responsabilidad, estás cadenas? Yo no, no tienes idea de lo que es no poder decidir tu futuro, de tener que anteponer a los demás por encima de ti… tener que renunciar a un montón de cosas solo por ser lo que todos esperan!

\- ¡Pero tienes el poder!- regresó la más grande- ¡Puedes hacer lo que te plazca con la gente, puedes ser tal y como eres sin ser reprimida por miedo a que te cacen… puedes tener una familia que te amé, puedes tener miles de cosas que yo quiero!

\- ¡Te hubiera dado el lugar!- aseguró Star, lanzándole ataques de magia consecutivos- ¡Pero te atreviste a atacar a la gente que quieres gobernar, te atreviste a lastimas a quienes tienes que proteger… Y pero aún!

Eclipsa vio a Star reunir su poder en sus manos, hasta la última gota de él, y pudo ver, aun en la distancia, la ira en los ojos de la chica, brillando por encima de su transformación.

\- ¡Te atreviste a lastimar a las personas importantes para mí!- terminó, atacándola- ¡Y eso es algo que no voy a perdonarte!

La explosión que le siguió a ese momento la golpeó, enviándola lejos. Pero el verdadero daño estaba en su mente. Meteora había causado demasiado daño, sí, había herido gente, destruido el castillo… y había dejado de lado todo lo bueno por su ambición… y ahora no estaba… se había ido.

\- _"Meteora…"_

Pero su dolor se detuvo al verla levantarse. Star estaba sin magia en el suelo, su hija se ponía de pie, mirándola con ira y hambre.

\- Voy a despedazarte en medio de todo el reino- avisó la mujer monstruo, horrorizándola- me asegurare de que todos vean… luego me encargare de la princesa Marco, y luego de cada patético noble… ¡Hare de tu sangre la tinta que me marque en la historia!

 **Eso no iba a pasar.**

Tomó la varita, mirando a su hija, un ataque, ella retrocedió, dos ataques y le miraba consternada, tres ataques y preguntaba ¿Por qué? Cuatro ataques y los gritos estaban en sus oídos, cinco ataques y Meteora estaba a su merced.

 **Seis y el corazón le dolía.**

\- ¡¿Por qué me haces esto mamá?!- le gritó.

 **Siete, y se le rompió el alma.**

\- ¡¿Por qué?!- volvió a decir, ahora sollozando.

 **Ocho y nueve, estaba llorando.**

\- ¡¿Por qué me haces esto mamá?!

\- Porque tú… eres una niña malcriada…- le dijo, con la voz destrozada y la visión nublada por las lágrimas- y debo castigarte…

Recordó el hechizo que Zane le dejo, avivó los pasos en su mente, se movió con gracia para asegurarse de no cometer el más mínimo error, y cuando estuvo listo, encaró a su hija, sintiendo como se destruía a sí misma.

\- No puedes hacer esto…

\- ¡Pero todo debería ser nuestro!- se justificó- ¡Nos lo robaron!

\- ¡¿Y lo destruirás todo por eso?!

\- ¡Si tengo que…!

\- ¡Entonces yo haré lo que tengo que!- le respondió.

 **Ya sin duda alguna de lo que iba a hacer.**

\- "Velo negro infernal"- recitó el nombre del conjuro.

El rayó que salió de la varita envolvió a su hija, ella la miraba llena de miedo, de horror… rogándole que parase. Pero no podía, no debía… tenía que llegar hasta el final en ese momento… había tomado una decisión.

\- _"Buenas noches… pequeña princesa…"_ \- le dijo el último adiós, antes de verla desaparecer.

Los restos del hechizo cayeron uno por uno, junto a sus esperanzas de estar junto a su hija… junto a los pocos buenos recuerdos de su vida…

\- Lo siento…- habló, cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

\- ¿Qué hiciste…?- le oyó preguntar a Star.

\- Lo que debía hacer…- contestó, sintiéndose quebrada.

Las personas alrededor comenzaron a caer, volviendo a la vida, pero su hija no lo haría, no la podría ver sonreír, no podía estar con ella, aun cuando había logrado vivir tanto, no iba a poder estar con su familia nunca más… no se podría… aun si iba ese lugar… ¿Cuál sería el punto?

\- ¿Para qué me diste un hechizo tan cruel Zane…?- susurró, abrazándose.

\- Eclipsa… tú… tú nos salvaste…- le habló alguien, sacándola de su espiral de tristeza.

\- ¿Star?- preguntó, mirándola- ah, sí… gracias por prestarme esto…- le extendió la varita, preparada para que la encerrasen de nuevo.

\- …No, quédatela- le dijo la rubia, sorprendiéndola- esta varita era tuya… te pertenece- le aseguró- las cosas… no han ido bien desde que mi familia está al mando… así que lo mejor que puedo hacer… es regresarte lo que les robamos.

¿Ella creía que eso quería? ¡No, ella quiere a su hija, quiere a su familia, no una varita o un reino podrido! Quería gritar, llorar, golpear a alguien, a quien fuera…

 **Y oyó una voz.**

Una infantil, nada más que un simple balbuceo. Miró en la dirección de donde venía, sin creérselo, no podía ser… corrió hasta ahí, viendo las prendas de su hija, lo único que debía quedar… moviéndose.

\- _"¿Qué…?"_ \- se deslizó dentro del agujero, avanzó hasta detenerse delante de las ropas… y no creyó lo que vio.

 **Su hija estaba ahí.**

Una linda bebe de piel rosa opaco, sus marcas, su cola, sus ojos… era perfecta… era su hija, era Meteora.

\- Zane…- susurró, consternada, antes de apretar al bebe contra ella en sus brazos- Hola, pequeña.

Miró a Star, tan anonadada como ella, antes de sonreír, no podía parar de llorar.

\- Gracias…

No dijo más, tenía que irse, tenía que ir con él, la estaba esperando… las estaba esperando.

.

.

.

 ** _Final de temporada, y por ende, aquí me despido de lo que viene a ser el paralelo con la serie, ya han visto quien es el malo real de esto ¿Qué creen que ocurra a continuación?_**

 ** _Yuichiro fuera paz~_**


	29. Chapter 28

Capítulo 28: Heridas que deben sanar… y otras que se deben abrir.

 ** _Marco._**

Lo primero que vio al despertar fue un techo blanco, y al girar un poco la cabeza, no pudo sino sentirse abrumado por un par de ojos azules que le dedicaban una mirada de puro miedo, que en menos de lo que esperaba se convirtió en alegría.

\- ¿Star…?

\- ¡Marco!- gritó ella, abrazándolo- estaba tan asustada…- le susurró, temblando- te tengo… te tengo Marco Díaz…

\- …Sí… me tienes Star…- le susurró, regresando el gesto- ¡Espera ¿Dónde están Pony y Kelly?!- dijo mirando a todos lados antes de sentir el pánico apoderarse de él- ¡¿Dónde están Higgs y Tom?!- le gritó desesperado, sujetándola de los hombros.

\- Estamos por aquí Díaz…- oyó.

Se dio la vuelta de golpe, encontrándose con su compañera, tenía un yeso en el brazo izquierdo, y podía ver que las vendas rodeaban parte de su cuello. Más atrás, pudo ver a Tom, estaba lleno de vendajes, inconsciente, pero respirando. Sintió el alivio recorrerle las venas, repentinamente siendo golpeado por el cansancio.

\- ¿Qué… qué fue lo que paso…?- interrogo en medio de un mareo.

Se vio las manos, ambas llenas de vendas, trato de moverse, notando un fuerte dolor en el estómago, y como su pierna derecha estaba completamente inmovilizada.

\- Mejor ni lo intentes…- Higgs se acercó hasta él, despacio- ambos estamos hechos polvo.

\- Llegaron aquí gracias a Tom- respondió a su duda Star- los tres estaban llenos de heridas… y Meteora les había sacado el alma a ustedes dos…

\- Así que eso fue ese rayo de luz verdosa…- susurró, sintiendo una jaqueca- ¿Qué es lo que tengo…?

\- Dos costillas rotas, un pulmón perforado, una vértebra desalineada, la pierna derecha fracturada en cuatro partes, dos enguinches en el brazo derecho, uno en la muñeca y el otro en el hombro, además de quemaduras de segundo grado en las manos- hablo una cuarta voz.

\- ¡Ray!- saludó alegremente Higgs antes de hacer una mueca de dolor.

\- Tú no estás mejor, vuelve a la cama- le ordeno, con un chasquido salieron un grupo de cetros que empujaron a Higgs hasta acostarla en la cama a un lado de la suya- el brazo rotó en tres partes, el hombro dislocado, cuatro costillas quebradas y la cadera agrietada, eso sin contar tu tobillo dislocado ¿Cómo te atreves a ponerte de pie?

\- Lo siento…- contestó la otra pelirroja.

\- Ambos, además, tienen una concusión- puntualizo- tuvieron suerte de que el demonio los trajera, de no haber sido así, podrían haber muerto.

\- ¿Cómo está él?- cuestionó, preocupado.

\- Tiene todas dos costillas quebradas, ambos pulmones perforados, un fractura en el cráneo, mucho sangrado interno y los músculos de los brazos desgarrados por completo- fue la respuesta que le dio Rachel- por suerte es un demonio y eso, si bien son heridas graves, no tardara tanto en sanar.

\- Me alegra…- suspiró más tranquilo- ¿Qué paso con Meteora?

\- Eclipsa la venció- contestó la rubia con los ojos algo apagados.

\- ¿Y dónde está ahora?

\- Encerrada en su torre…- contestó alguien nuevo.

Miró a la puerta, topándose con Ice, el demonio cargaba varias cajas con él, al pasar, cerró la entrada dejando las cosas en distintos lugares, antes de acercarse hasta ellos.

\- Me alegra ver que la ciencia médica de Rachel pudo salvarlos- comenzó, antes de poner una cara seria- sin embargo, no son los únicos que fueron salvados milagrosamente.

\- ¿De qué hablas? Todos regresaron a la normalidad cuando Meteora fue derrotada ¿No?

\- El asunto es la forma en la que fue derrotada- le rebatió.

\- ¿Ah?

\- Meteora fue víctima de uno de los hechizos más complicados que hay- les dijo Rachel con calma- un "hechizo de regresión perpetua".

\- ¿"Regresión perpetua"?- preguntaron los tres adolescentes.

\- Es un hechizo que rebobina la edad, tanto del cuerpo como de la mente- explicó Ice- borra por completo el tiempo de vida de esa persona y lo reinicia…

\- ¿No es eso como la magia de reencarnación de Zane?- se atrevió a preguntar.

\- Similar, pero este hechizo solo puede ser lanzado sobre alguien vivo, y además, alguien que no seas tú- explicó Rachel.

\- ¿Eclipsa entonces…?

\- Regresó con magia a su hija a cuando era una bebe.

Nadie habló, tratando de comprender todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Él quiso decir algo más, estuvo a punto, pero en un momento su mente se nubló, y la visión se le fue oscureciendo.

\- ¿Eh…?

\- Parece que llegaste a tu limite- le habló Rachel- Higgs y tú tiene heridas muchos más graves que todos los demás, y por alguna razón, tu recuperación natural está siendo más lenta que la de ella, así que lo mejor será que descanses por ahora…

\- E-Entiendo…

 **Bueno, no era como si pudiera hacer nada más.**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Zane._**

\- Maldita sea…- susurró.

Había llegado a la dimensión de Mewni, y la imagen panorámica no era lo que quería encontrar. Por lo menos podía ver que las personas estaban en su mayoría bien. Sin embargo el problema principal recaía en que las casas estaban destrozadas, eso claro, sin mirar al castillo vuelto escombros.

\- _"Por lo menos parece que han apaciguado cualquier fuego que pudiera haber"_ \- se dijo antes de sentir un dolor punzante en el pecho- demonios…

La sangre se sentía pesada… lo que era malo considerando que no debía sentir peso en ella. Gruñó, controlando como pudo su cuerpo, lo suficiente para lograr un aterrizaje forzoso en lo que habría sido el balcón del segundo piso del palacio. Miró atrás, Moon estaba dormida, gracias a dios. Se bajó tan pronto como pudo y la tomó en brazos, sintiendo como el peso extra la mujer hacia crujir sus huesos.

\- Máximo esfuerzo…- se auto-alentó, comenzando a correr.

Los pasillos estaban llenos de gente demasiado ocupada para prestarle atención. Apenas pudo ver la puerta de la enfermería sintió sus piernas flanquear. Usando magia se impulsó más adelante, y golpeo la madera con el hombro, abriéndose paso.

\- ¡Ray!- llamó, sus rodillas cedieron.

\- ¡Zane ¿Qué demonios?!

Sonrió mientras la elfo lo revisaba, el miedo en los ojos de su amiga, luego vio el resto del lugar, Ice estaba cargando a Moon ¿Cuándo la había tomado? No lo sabía, luego pudo ver a Marco y a Higgs tendidos en unas camas, suspiró al ver sus heridas, pero ahora no tenía muchas oportunidades de preocuparse por otros.

\- ¡¿Qué fue lo que paso?!- le llego una voz más aguda, la cara de horror de Star lo recibió al girar el rostro.

\- Es… complicado…- contestó, antes de regresar la vista a la elfo- Ray…

\- N-No hables…- le respondió ella- tu sangre se está pudriendo en tu cuerpo…

\- Es un truco muy repulsivo…- comentó- voy a deshacerlo…

\- ¡Hazlo ya entonces!- le gritaron ambas.

\- Eso… hare…- aseguró, antes de sujetar la pelirroja- luego de hacerlo… estoy… a… tu cuidado.

No dijo más, solo tomó su espada, y cuando estuvo en forma de arma, sonrió, clavándola en su pecho, atravesando el área de la herida.

\- ¡Zane!- gritaron todos.

\- ¡Purga!- respondió, sintiendo como un calor abrasador recorría todo su cuerpo, y repentinamente sintiéndose débil- R-Ray…- le habló- A… negativo…

 **Esperaba que entendiera el mensaje.**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Rachel._**

\- ¡¿Por qué hizo eso?!- los gritos de la princesa le llegaron lejanos.

Zane había dicho "purga", un hechizo de purificación de males, eso significaba que había tratado el origen de su condición y que ahora no progresaría en tanto ella actuara. Cerró los ojos y los abrió de golpe. Zane seguía delante de él, desangrándose en un charco negro.

\- _"Tengo que moverme rápido"_ \- se puso de pie, y chaqueo los dedos, sus "drones" se posicionaron a su lado- ¡Azerel, lleva a Zane al área estéril, debo operar!

\- ¡Entendido!- contestó el demonio, corriendo a su amigo.

\- ¡¿Operar, que es lo que ocurre?!- Star la detuvo, con la cara llena de impotencia.

Podía entenderla, había tenido que ver a su ancestro "matar" a su familia, había tenido que luchar a muerte, y había creído que perdió a sus amigos, novio y amor platónico… pero ella en esos momentos no tenía tiempo.

\- Princesa, le explicare luego, pero ahora- le miro de la forma más fría que pudo, logrando su cometido al verla flanquear- necesito que salga de mi camino.

No le dejo responder, con un movimiento de cabeza su dron se encargó de sacarla del lugar, luego, respiro como pudo, apenas tranquilizándose para lo que seguía.

\- Esta listo.

Las palabras a Azerel le hicieron tensarse. Al demonio la calma. Caminó hasta la sala que había ambientado para esa clase de situaciones. Zane estaba postrado delante de ella, tenía una gran herida en el pecho que legaba a la espalda, por suerte parecía la única, pero la sangre que brotaba de la misma era negra, apestaba a podrido y tenía una contextura demasiado viscosa.

\- Esta podrida…

\- ¿Eso no pasaba solo en los muertos?- oyó preguntar al demonio.

\- Creo que alguien pensó que sería divertido invertir los pasos.

Chasqueó los dedos de nuevo, los drones fueron y se acoplaron a sus manos, con las extremidad cubiertas de metal estéril procedió al trabajo pesado. Amplió la herida con escalpelo, examinando el interior, dos venas y cuatro arterias habían sufrido daño, para su suerte el corazón no había sido parte de la ruta del filo del arma.

\- ¿Es el origen?- oyó preguntar a Azerel.

\- Eso creo…- susurró, sacando lo que parecía ser una piedra negra- lo que sea que sea, Zane ya se encargó, ahora debo lidiar con las consecuencias que dejo.

Reparo las arterias, volvió a unir los trozos de hueso y unió los músculos, cerrando al joven de nuevo, pero aún había un problema.

\- Necesita sangre…- mascullo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Lo que oíste Azerel- contestó la duda de su acompañante consiente- toda la sangre de su cuerpo está podrida y eso va a matarlo, necesito como mínimo tres personas con su tipo de sangre para poder curarlo…

\- ¿Cuál es su tipo de sangre…?- escuchó.

Giró la cabeza bruscamente, encontrándose con Marco y Higgs, pero la persona que le sorprendió fue nada más ni menos que Mina Loveberry.

\- ¡¿Qué hacen de pie?!- gritó, llegado a sus límites- les dije que no podían ponerse de pie, tienen que estar locos…

\- ¡¿Cuál es el tipo de sangre Zane?!- le gritaron ellos.

\- Ann solía ser B…- comentó Mina- ¿Sigue siendo ese…?

\- N-No lo sé…- suspiró, molesta.

No había hecho exámenes físicos para la gente del palacio por andar metida en sus experimentos, apenas y sabía la información de sus "ayudantes", pero no tenía idea alguna de sus amigos ¡¿Qué clase de doctora o alquimista se creía si no podía salvar una vida?!

\- ¿No te lo dijo…?- oyó la duda de Marco.

 **Y recordó las últimas palabras de Zane antes de desmayarse.**

\- ¡A negativo!- gritó, mirándolos a todos- ¿Alguno es A negativo?

\- Yo soy A negativo…- aviso Marco, acercándose.

\- Yo soy B positivo- mencionó Higgs, apretando el puño.

\- Yo soy AB negativo…- contestó Mina.

\- _"Tengo dos litros de sangre A negativo guardados… pero aún…"_ \- se mordió el labio- yo soy AB negativo igual…

\- Yo no soy A negativo…- habló Azerel, quitándole las esperanzas- pero soy O negativo.

Abrió los ojos, antes de sonreír, sujeto a Marco y Azerel, arrastrándolos hasta un lado de Zane.

\- Ustedes dos- les señalo- más vale que no estén mintiendo.

No les dio tiempo a responder, paso directo a la acción. Con un movimiento de cabeza, dos drones fueron hasta Zane, un par de agujas se clavaron en su cuello y abdomen, comenzando a succionar la sangre.

\- ¿Por qué no comenzamos la transfusión ya?- preguntó Marco.

\- Si no sacó toda la sangre podrida antes de poner la nueva, podría contaminarse de nuevo- contestó, lastimándose el labio por la fuerza con la que lo mordía- el cuerpo de Zane sobrevivirá un minuto sin sangre…

\- Pero su corazón sigue haciendo sangre nueva…- comentó Azerel.

\- Detuve su corazón con la primera inyección- les informó.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- Puede estar así tres minutos- aseguró, sintiendo como le temblaban las manos bajo el metal- todo irá bien…

Pero no estaba segura ¿Cómo podía estarlo? Zane, incluso antes… Zed era increíble, nunca terminaba herido, siempre se encargaba de ser el que la protegía, a ella, a sus amigos, él siempre… siempre se llevaba la peor parte, ese inútil insensible, sin resistencia al alcohol y maniaco de la música…

\- _"No te atrevas a morir… ni se te ocurra…"_ \- pensó conteniendo las lágrimas- _"no quiero esperar en esa cueva sola otros miles de años… así que…"_

 **Vive.**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Mina._**

No podía estar pasando… no de nuevo. No ahí, no así… No…

 **No podía pasar de nuevo.**

Le dio un repentino golpe de calor, se mareo y casi cae al suelo. Tenía heridas, pero habían sido tratadas antes… pero al verlo ahí, tirado sobre una mesa, al borde de la vida y la muerte… sentía que todas esas heridas se abrían de nuevo.

\- Zane…

No podía seguir viendo. Pero no iba a huir, él iba a estar bien. Estaría bien, como siempre… tenía que estarlo, era él más fuerte, no podía morir ahí, no en una mesa, enfermo, no, él tenía que hacerlo bien esa vez, tenía que vivir feliz, tenía que llegar a viejo, tenía que llegar a una edad dónde pudiera contar historias de su juventud sin referirse a sí mismo como un extraño…

\- _"Tienes que vivir para ser feliz esta vez…"_ \- pensó, al borde del llanto.

Y se sentía tonta por ello. Se sentía estúpida la verdad… por caer dos veces por la misma persona.

 **¿Para qué iba a negar lo obvio?**

Más allá de las memorias de Ann, más allá de sus recuerdos… se había enamorado de esa nueva persona… o eso pensaba. Pues Zane le hacía molestar, le hacía reír y le hacía llorar con simples acciones, de un modo que Ann jamás habría podido. Estaba comenzando a sentir un cariño por él, diferente al que conocía… pero si moría no podría descubrirlo, si moría jamás lo sabría... si moría…

\- _"No… él vivirá…"_ \- se dijo, alzando la mirada que hasta entonces estaba en el suelo.

Estaba segura, iba apostar a ello. Iba a hablar con él de eso, iba a tener las conversaciones que no habían tenido hasta ese momento, iba a descubrir que era lo que tenían entre los dos… se aseguraría de ello.

\- Así que… despierta…- susurró.

\- ¡Vamos a poner la sangre nueva!- anunció Rachel.

 **Zane va a vivir.**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Star._**

Estaba hecha puros problemas en ese instante. Zane había vuelto con su madre, eso era bueno, pero había llegado herido… "herido". Algo había lastimado a Zane lo suficiente como para que no se curarse el mismo. Su madre estaba inconsciente, el castillo destruido y Eclipsa tenía la varita ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera?

 **Y por su mente paso el asunto de Marco y Tom.**

Había entendido, tarde, doloroso y destructivo, pero lo había entendido…

\- No puedo estar con Tom…- murmuró, con la cabeza baja.

Solo había tenido que verlo en ese estado tan lamentable cuando llego al castillo, Tom estaba a medio morir, al igual que Marco y Higgs… y ella solo se preocupó por Marco en todo ese tiempo. Tom era importante, sí, pero no era quien ella quería ver, no era quien esperaba ver, no era quien quería tener a salvo, no era quien quería que estuviera a su lado.

 **No era Marco…**

Y estaba siendo egoísta, ahora lo entendía. Ella estaba siendo egoísta lastimando a todos, rechazando las oportunidades con Marco por miedo a salir lastimada, usando a Tom como seguro, en caso de que las cosas no se dieran, todo para mantenerse a salvo, cuando ambos chicos estaban poniendo sus manos al fuego por hacer que funcionara lo que había entre ellos, Tom para quererla y Marco para olvidarla.

 **Estaba despreciando sus decisiones.**

No tenía el derecho de atar a Tom con ella sin quererlo del mismo modo… y no tenía el derecho a estar con Marco como era ahora, no siendo como en ese instante.

\- No puedo estar con ninguno así…- susurró, pegando la espalda a la puerta.

Se deslizo hasta que estuvo sentada en el suelo, y abrazó sus piernas. Pensando en que sería lo mejor que podría hacer, para todos… y mientras estaba en sus pensamientos, la puerta se abrió.

\- ¿Princesa?- el tono de voz profundo le hizo reconocer de inmediato a la persona.

\- ¡Ice ¿Cómo esta Zane?!

\- Está bien, se encuentra fuera de peligro- le contestó con una sonrisa tranquila- iré por algunas cosas para los enfermos así que pase si lo desea.

Lo dejo marchar antes de correr dentro del área. Marco seguía acostado, pero se veía ligeramente más pálido, Mina estaba siendo vendada por Rachel por algún motivo, Higgs dormía plácidamente, al igual que su madre, y Zane estaba junto a Tom. El corazón se le oprimió al ver a los dos, ambos tenían el cuerpo lleno de vendas, el de los cuernos estaba más herido por lo que se veía, pero Zane tenía sus vendajes ya teñidos de rojo escarlata.

\- ¿Zane está bien…?- preguntó, mirando a Rachel.

\- Sí, la sangre de las vendas solo acelera el proceso de cicatrizado- le contesto sin mirarla.

\- Ya… veo…

No habló más, en su lugar, solo se dio la vuelta y camino en dirección a Marco. Tenía que hablar con él cuanto antes, alzó la mano para llamarle…

\- Mar…

\- ¡Marco!- llegó un grito estridente.

Miró a la puerta y solo pudo ver una mata de cabello verdoso caer sobre su amigo, el cual soltó un grito de dolor. Pero la causante no le soltó. Sintió como se le oprimía el pecho al ver que Kelly, con sangre en la cara y una fea herida en el brazo estaba llorando mientras miraba a su amigo.

\- ¡¿Estás bien?!- le preguntó la chica con el llanto predominando en su voz.

\- Sí ¿Y tú?- Marco notó la herida del brazo- ¡Por dios, Ray!

Bajo el brazo lentamente mientras veía como el chico obligaba a la de cabellera verde a recibir el tratamiento. Kelly no quería alejarse de él, no quería dejarlo hasta saber si estaba bien. Estaba siendo directa y fiel a sus sentimientos como le había dicho.

\- _"Eres increíble…"_ \- pensó, entre molesta y envidiosa.

Quería irrumpir en el momento, saltar entre ambos y dejar en claro que ella no iba rendirse tampoco… pero antes debía resolver lo demás, tenía que asegurarse de no lastimar más a las personas a su alrededor. Por eso la dejaría ser, la dejaría preocuparse por él en ese momento, le dejaría ese instante a ella.

 **Y Marco la miró.**

Le sonrió, instintivamente, y se aprovechó de ello, tenía que decirlo de alguien modo, aún si no lo decía propiamente.

\- _"Te quiero…"_ \- pensó, y movió sus labios acorde a esas palabras.

La cara de sorpresa de su amigo le dio risa, pues era obvio no había entendido, pero por ahora eso sería suficiente. Entonces miró a Tom, le dolía el corazón de verlo así, le destrozaba pensar en lo que pasaría ahora, pero no debía hacerlo, tenía que encargarse de que ya no sufriera por ella.

\- Voy a liberarte… aun si tengo que herirte… será la última vez…- le susurró, antes de cerrar los ojos, aguantando las ganas de llorar.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Bueno... mucho tiempo fuera, como pueden apreciar queridos lectores, de cualquier modo, de aquí en adelante las cosas son más serias y menos sobre el crecimiento de personaje y sus errores, gracias por darse el tiempo de llegar hasta este punto._**

 ** _Yuichiro fuera paz :3_**


	30. Chapter 29

Capítulo 29: Tal vez…

 ** _Marco._**

\- Parece que tu recuperación va bastante bien- le mencionó Rachel revisando un aparato- me sorprende que te cures tan a prisa.

\- Bueno, parte de los entrenamientos de Zane me obligaban a terminar bastante mal- contestó con una risa ahogada- creo que mi cuerpo se ha acostumbrado a sanar.

\- De cualquier modo no es bueno para ti- le advirtió- el cuerpo se cura una cantidad finita de veces, si sigues con un estilo de vida tan arriesgado te harás más viejo demasiado rápido.

\- ¿E-Enserio…?

\- Tienes suerte de que yo soy quien te trata- le comentó con una sonrisa altanera- te implante células jóvenes, así que realmente no estas afectado en ese aspecto, pero por favor, trata de tener más cuidado, tu poca velocidad de recuperación de antes era por eso.

\- Ha-Hare lo posible…- contestó con una mueca incomoda- ¿Qué hay de Higgs…?

\- Ella va a tardar un poco más en recuperarse, pero va a estar bien- le contestó- si es todo, me iré…

\- Espera Ray… ¿Cómo está Tom?

\- Esta bien- contestó quitándose los lentes- sus heridas más graves ya fueron tratadas correctamente cuando llego, y él es un demonio, así que las de menor grado están desapareciendo por su cuenta.

\- Ya veo, me alegra…

\- Tú amigo va a estar bien- le aseguró ella con una sonrisa antes de darse la vuelta- iré ver a Zane ahora, no te vayas mover.

\- Lo tengo- contestó alargando la última palabra antes de verla salir.

Lo habían regresado a su habitación hace dos días, inicialmente la enfermería los había tenido a todos juntos en vista de la gravedad de sus heridas, pero cuando comenzaron a llegar personas lastimadas del poblado alrededor del castillo, se requería el espacio. Higgs estaba en una de las pocas habitaciones del palacio que seguían en pie, al igual que Tom, Zane era el único que permanecía en el área médica.

\- Bueno, parecía estar peor que todos…- se dijo recostándose.

Zane había llegado demasiado mal, no herido como ellos, pero si en peor condición, él había requerido una cirugía bastante compleja, además de un trasplante completo de sangre. Recordó lo pálido que se veía en el momento que había quedado "seco" y se le erizo la piel.

\- Nunca había visto a alguien tan cerca de la muerte…- recordaba haber visto gente herida, gente a punto de morir, pero nada se comparaba a la imagen del moreno- ¿Cómo lo vi pálido si su piel es oscura….?- se preguntó distraídamente esa cosa extraña.

\- Marco ¿Estas despierto?- llamaron a su puerta, y alzó la vista.

\- Sí, pase.

Quien entro fue Ruberiot seguido de Remi, la chica le llevaba un bandeja con comida y lo que estaba seguro eran medicamentos, el juglar por otro lado, se sentó junto a su cama con un sonrisa.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes amigo?- preguntó el pelirrojo quitándose el sombrero.

\- Mejor que antes- contestó, con una sonrisa.

\- Dejare esto aquí- anunció la pelirroja- me gustaría quedarme a charlar, pero hay más pacientes que atender.

\- Podremos conversar con todos luego- le aseguró antes de verla salir- raro que llegaran juntos- le comentó a su acompañante.

\- Nos encontramos en la puerta de hecho- aclaró el juglar, pasándole un sobre- de parte de Higgs, dice que se aburre como nunca en ese cuarto de noble, y que si no pasa nada interesante pronto, lo tirara abajo…

\- Suena a algo que ella diría- ambos rieron ante eso- ¿Qué hay de ti?

\- Bueno, mi antigua casa fue completamente destruida, pero tengo suerte de que la que comparto con Foolduke no sufrió tantos daños.

\- ¿De verdad? Eso es fantástico Ruberiot.

\- Sí, solo tiene un muro destruido, así que la reparación no será tan pesada.

\- Te ayudaría si pudiera pero…

\- Lo sé, no te preocupes, puede que no lo parezca, pero por lo menos puedo hacer algo así por mi familia- le comentó el mayor antes de suspirar- en fin, debo irme, Lucas está impaciente por aprender algo nuevo.

\- Me tienen que dejar oírlos en algún momento.

\- Cuando te mejores Díaz, así que concéntrate en eso.

Le dejo solo de nuevo, ya más tranquilo que antes. Con una sonrisa abrió la carta de Higgs, riendo ante la mala caligrafía de la chica y de cómo se quejaba de estar en medio de unas pomposas cuatro paredes. Al terminar, pensó que o mejor sería conseguirle un celular pronto. Y mientras estaba en medio de sus pensamientos, alguien tocó su puerta otra vez.

\- ¿Ruberiot, Remi, olvidaron algo?- preguntó.

Más, cuando se abrió la entrada, una cabellera verde fue lo que pudo ver, Kelly estaba parada en la puerta, con un sombrero ocultando la pérdida de su cabello en la batalla contra Meteora, tenía vendajes en el brazo, pero parecía que se podía mantener de pie sin problemas.

\- ¿Te importa si paso?- le preguntó ella.

\- Adelante- contestó, la chica cerró la puerta y camino hasta quedar a su lado, sentándose en el lugar donde estaba Ruberiot hasta hace poco- ¿Cómo están tus heridas?

\- ¿De verdad? Eso debería preguntártelo yo- le regresó con gracia, antes de poner una cara de preocupación- ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Estoy excelente Kelly, no te preocupes.

\- ¡Claro que me preocupo Marco!- le soltó, molesta- no hay modo de que vea al chico que me gusta al borde de la muerte y me quede calmada…

\- … Perdona…

\- No te perdono- le soltó, molesta- no puedo perdonarte que te tomes tu vida tan a la ligera.

\- No lo hacía Kelly, si pelee como lo hice fue para salvarlos a todos para proteger a…

\- Star- le cortó, ella lo miró con una expresión de burla maquillada con pena- no creas que no lo note Marco- le dijo, mirando a otro lado- cuando Meteora menciono lo que le haría a Star… tú cambiaste…- le dijo, y pudo jurar que la vio temblar- nunca había visto tanto odio en alguien Marco… y esa sed de sangre tan densa…- Kelly cerró los ojos, antes de mirarlo, aterrada- no atacaste en ese momento por que fuera tu deber… atacaste porque "querías" verla morir.

\- Eso no es…

\- Marco- le detuvo- no mientas tan descaradamente- le rogó- tú querías matar a alguien… y todo por Star.

\- Yo…

\- Te dije que iba a apostar todo de mí en sacar a Star de tu corazón- le recordó- pero si ella esta tan profundo que el impulso asesino se dispara así, no estoy segura de poder hacer algo.

No dijo nada, ella solo se fue, sin mediar otra palabra. Y él no supo que pensar ¿Habían rotó con él? No lo sabía, pero en ese momento no parecía realmente importante, se miró las manos, y recordó la sensación de ese momento, esa sed de sangre tan intensa y esa ira que le lleno por completo el cuerpo… había tratado de matar a alguien por segunda vez, no por deber, no porque fuera lo correcto, sino porque "quería" hacerlo, quería que esa persona muriese por tratar de hacerle daño a Star.

\- Tal vez… con ella no hay vuelta atrás…- susurró, recostándose de nuevo.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Star._**

Estaba preocupada y aliviada en partes iguales, lo que era raro, si ella misma tenía que decirlo. Pues su madre estaba ahí, Eclipsa igual, Zane y Tom estaban siendo cuidados con toda la seguridad que tenía y no corrían peligro, pero bueno, el hecho de que todos los mencionados estuvieran encerrados y/o inconscientes –su madre estaba en ambas circunstancias– no ayudaba en nada a su estabilidad mental.

\- Pero es lo que hay…- se dijo, tratando de tranquilizarse.

Estaba haciendo el trabajo de una reina, con mucha ayuda de Ice, debía decir, pero era mejor que tener que descifrar todo ella sola. Su madre estaba bajo llave, todo por miedo a que algo se saliera de control, aun cuando solo estaba dormida. Lo que era su segundo problema, el único que realmente sabía lo que había sucedido con ella estaba inconsciente y al borde la muerte en el ala medica del palacio.

\- El cual es el tercer problema…- gruñó, dejando de lado el documento de un tratado de comercio entre dos granjas.

\- Debería tomarse un descanso princesa- le habló Azerel con una sonrisa, dejándole un taza de té- tanto trabajo a su edad, además del estrés, podría evitarle crecer.

\- Gracias por el consejo…- contestó, bebiendo un poco de la infusión- ¿Cómo van las cosas afuera?

\- La reconstrucción va muy bien, los aldeanos están contentos de que la alta general mandara tropas a reparar las casas.

\- Eso es bueno- comentó con una pequeña sonrisa.

La destrucción que el reino Butterfly había sufrido en esos dos ataques era demasiada como para ignorarla. Ray había dicho que implementaría un montón de ideas que tenía planeadas para el futuro, pero que eran necesarias para resistir algún tipo de atentado similar a ese.

\- No me gusta pensar que puede suceder de nuevo…

\- Siempre es una posibilidad, princesa- le habló el demonio con una cara seria- después de todo, una de nuestras principales naturalezas es el conflicto.

No contestó, más que nada por el hecho de que era algo demasiado profundo para ella, en su lugar, se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta la puerta.

\- ¿De nuevo al ala medica?- cuestionó el de piel azul recogiendo la taza vacía.

\- Quiero ver cómo están…

\- ¿No debería también ir a donde el joven Díaz?

 **Se tensó en su sitio.**

\- … Entonces supongo que sigue siendo muy pronto- le oyó suspirar- cuando esté lista debería ir a verlo.

\- Sí… eso hare es solo que…- cerró los ojos, antes de abrirlos- aún… aún no estoy lista.

Caminó despacio, no tenía realmente tanta prisa por ver a su actual novio y al sujeto que habría traído a su madre a casa, inconscientes en camas de la enfermería. Pero la vista panorámica tampoco era algo lindo. Las paredes rotas y los escombros, además del polvo y la ceniza solo empeoraban su recorrido.

\- Bueno… aquí vamos…- se dio a si misma el valor, antes de abrir la puerta.

Al parecer Rachel no estaba. Caminó hasta donde estaba Zane, al fondo del lugar, el joven adulto se miraba mejor, ya más tranquilo y sin signos de dolor. Las vendas en la parte superior ya no estaban teñidas de carmesí, lo que la relajó, sonrió un poco antes de ahogar un gemido de pánico y girarse, para ir a ver a la otra persona presente ahí.

\- Hola Tom…- le habló, aun sabiendo que no podía oírla.

El demonio había hecho demasiado por ella, y por eso, no podía estar mucho tiempo viéndolo así, herido. Tenía suerte de que Rachel había demostrado ser la mejor para cuidarlo y así la madre del chico no había montado la mayor escena jamás vista en la historia de la diplomacia de su dimensión, aunque estaba segura de que el asunto iba a ser mucho más grande cuando el chico regresara a casa.

\- ¿Sabes? El reino lo está haciendo bien, Marco y Higgs están recuperándose bastante bien… gracias a que los trajiste de regreso… ellos podrían haber muerto de no ser por ti…. Muchas gracias por eso.

No tenía el valor para seguir hablándole, el alma se sentía pesada junto a él desde que había tomado su decisión. Tom no se merecía lo que estaba pasándole, no… ella no se merecía a Tom.

\- Nos vemos- le susurró, dejando el lugar.

Debía retomar sus tareas, si no lo hacía las cosas solo se volverían peores, pues ahora que habían enfrentado una crisis, los nobles esperaban ver el desempeño de la corte en la que su madre había apostado tanto.

 **Iba a hacer que lo valiera.**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Mina._**

Las heridas le dolían, el "desinfectante" le quemaba y la medicina que tenía que tomar era tan amarga que le hacía querer beber azúcar pura en miel. Pero se estaba mejoran rápido, por lo que seguía con ese sistema de recuperación que Rachel había creado. No iba a negar que estaba tentada a no hacer nada y dejar que su cuerpo sanara por su cuenta, pero la verdad, el hacer eso solo la llevaría a pensar de sobre manera en Zane, cosa que no era buena para su estabilidad mental en ese momento.

\- Concéntrate Mina…- se dijo a sí misma, dando un nuevo paso al frente.

Su recuperación estaba avanzado mucho, por lo que las terapias para recuperar la movilidad luego de que sus músculos fueran desgarrados era nada más caminar, sujetándose de un muro claro, y aunque había sido capaz de ir con Zane cuando volvió, todo era gracias a su magia, en esos momentos tenía que moverse sin ella, y le estaba costando horrores.

\- Bien, puedes descansar ahora- le dijo la sirvienta rubia… Mara- Rachel dijo que cuando dieras diez pasos te detuvieras.

\- Esto es más complicado de lo que esperaba…- le contestó, sentándose.

Le habían dado una habitación en el ala médica, pero no en la enfermería. Mara estaba encargada de su rehabilitación desde que el resto de las tareas eran más que nada para los sirvientes masculinos y las tareas restante eran realizadas por personas con ya tiempo en el palacio.

\- Bueno, no sé qué es que se te desgarren los músculos, pero estoy segura de que cuando se unen de nuevo deberá ser difícil que funcionen como antes- le comentó pasándole un vaso con agua.

\- No puedo negarlo- le contestó con una sonrisa y recibiendo lo que le ofrecía, bebiéndolo de inmediato- gracias.

\- No hay de que señorita Loveberry.

\- Me puedes llamar Mina, no es como que seamos extrañas- dijo mirando por la ventana- ¿Cómo están los demás?

\- Mejoran maravillosamente, aunque el príncipe Lucitor, la reina Moon y el ejecutor Zane siguen inconscientes.

\- Ya veo…

Bueno, eso se lo esperaba, Zane había tenido un trasplante completo de sangre luego de disipar un tipo muy peligroso de magia para matar, era de esperar que recuperar sus fuerzas, tanto mágicas como físicas iba a tomarle su tiempo, por otra parte, lo de Moon la tenía preocupada ¿Qué podía haber pasado para que la reina no se levantase? El príncipe… debía aceptar que la verdad no tenía mucho interés en él, pero tenía que agradecerle por salvar a Marco y a Higgs.

\- ¿Cuándo crees que me dejen salir de aquí…?- interrogó a su acompañante, quien la miraba entre divertida y piadosa.

\- La doctora Rachel dijo que no se le debía dejar salir hasta que el ejecutor Zane despertara.

\- ¿Ah, y eso por qué?- le preguntó ahora indignada.

-"Porque si lo ve inconsciente la preocupación sería demasiada para su salud"- le contestó, imitando la voz de Rachel- eso dijo.

\- … Argh… tiene razón…

Le oyó reír a la rubia, pero lo paso por alto, ya no quería dejarse en más evidencia, sentías las mejillas calientes, y estaba segura de que tenía una cara de lo más divertida para los demás. Estaba preocupada por él, no era novedad ni sorpresa, lo había aceptado, que tal vez se había enamorado de él, porque si, le gustaba, pero de eso a estar enamorada había demasiado camino.

\- _"Solo me queda esperar…"_ \- pensó, frustrada.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Eclipsa._**

\- Ya, ya, ya pequeña…

Estar encerrada de nuevo no era algo que la hiciera sentirse feliz, pero tenía que aceptar que al cargar a su hija en brazos las cosas se ponían en perspectiva. Podría estar sola, podría estar muerta, o podría estar delante de "él" sin nada más que el sufrimiento de que ya no había nada por lo que luchar.

\- _"Con eso en mente… esto es perfecto"_ \- suspiró risueña, pellizcando ligeramente la mejilla de su hija, deleitándose por su risa.

Tenía la varita con ella, pero no tenía caso tratar de irse en ese momento, había odio por los chismes de los guardias que la situación en Mewni era delicada, no tenía intención de aumentar el caos marchándose con la que era probablemente la más fuerte arma que tenían a su disposición, aún si no era su problema, aún si esa gente podría atacarla por el simple hecho de estar ahí.

\- Bueno, no creo que nos hagan nada por el momento- habló con una sonrisa, meciendo a su hija.

Pero había algo que la tenía incomoda, el hecho de que siguiera encerrada significaba que Star no había tenido la oportunidad de mirar por ella, y eso solo podía significar problemas, graves.

 **Tal vez debería comenzar a preocuparse un poco.**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Bueno, bueno, como ya saben las cosas son diferentes, pero debo dejar en claro que luego de esto va a haber una larga espera, cosas personales, nada serio, pero en fin, se acerca un arco diferente a todo lo que hecho hasta ahora y la verdad es que la investigación para ello me tomara un poco de tiempo, espero sean pacientes, y quiero sus opiniones sobre cómo están yendo las cosas, teorías sobre qué sucederá ahora son igualmente recibidas._**

 ** _Igualmente consideraba hacer alguna clase de especial sobre los personajes secundarios, pero bueno, creo que eso lo dejare a su gusto, díganme si les gustaría algo así._**

 ** _Quizás un poco de las vida de los chicos esclavos, o el pasado de Ann y Zane, quien sabe, quizás la propia vida de Ice/Azerel o Rachel._**

 ** _Por ahora es todo, Yuichiro fuera Paz~_**


	31. Chapter 30

Capítulo 30: Bellas durmientes.

 ** _Lira._**

La vida como sirvienta era… gratificante, aun teniendo en cuenta lo que había pasado en el reino, seguía siendo afortunada.

\- Ve al área médica- le ordenó Azerel sin mirarla- es tu turno para tratar a los heridos.

\- De inmediato- contestó, caminando fuera de la oficina del demonio.

Desde el ataque al reino habían transcurrido ya dos semanas, la princesa Star estaba llevado bien las apariencias, aunque su jefe y mentor de piel azul era quien se encargaba principalmente de los trabajos de economía y gobierno, y la heredera al trono hacía solo lo que era capaz de manejar, no por eso la carga de trabajo era menos para la pobre chica.

 **La suya tampoco era poca, si tenía que decirlo.**

Llegó a la puerta del área médica y luego de ponerse un "cubre bocas" –como Rachel le había dicho se llamaba esa cosa– para pasar por la puerta. Aun con el objeto cubriéndole el rostro, el hedor a sangre y químicos la golpeo. Se sobrepuso al mareo y avanzó, tomando las toallas y vendajes que estaban ya listas en una esquina.

\- Primero los de menor grado…- susurró.

Los heridos eran varios, pero nadie había terminado realmente lastimado durante el asalto de Meteora, exceptuando claro, a los que habían tenido el valor de enfrentarle, para suerte de categoría casi divina, nadie había muerto en medio de todo el fuego cruzado. Soltó un poco el cubre bocas cuando hubo terminado con las heridas abiertas y cambiado los vendajes, dejando las herramientas donde estaban, ya limpias y con una nueva tanda de vendajes.

\- Ahora…

Camino, acomodándose de nuevo el objeto al rostro, pasando al área de "cuidados intensivos", apenas entró pudo ver a los drones de Rachel volando de un lado al otro, mirando detenidamente a los inconscientes pacientes, para luego volar a otra parte, no encontró a la pelirroja ahí, seguramente por su tiempo para almorzar. Sin considerarlo mucho, caminó, había solo dos personas en esa área, una era el joven príncipe Lucitor y la otra era el maestro del Señorito Marco y la Señorita Higgs.

\- Todo parece en orden- se dio a si misma al ver que el moreno mantenía un rostro tranquilo y una respiración regular.

Miró las máquinas a las que estaba conectado, mareándose un poco al tratar de comprender lo que significaban todos esos números y líneas, antes de rendirse y caminar en dirección a la otra cama, una vez estuvo ahí, tomó un barril, este tenía agua con hielo y un trapo colgaba a su lado, mojo la tela y la coloco sobre el tercer ojo del príncipe.

\- Sigue caliente…- suspiró, recordando que era un demonio.

Nadie se habría preocupado por la temperatura del demonio si no hubiera sido por Rachel y Azerel que habían asegurado que tenía que mantenerse lo más fresco posible, así su magia y regeneración natural podían actuar junto al calor que su cuerpo emitía para recuperar lo sé que sería su estado "normal".

\- Es… tan raro…- comentó al aire, reprimiendo una risita, al ver la cara del demonio torcerse ante el frio- _"es algo lindo"_

No pensó mucho más en eso y se encargó de pasar otro pedazo de tela, limpio claro está, por el resto del cuerpo del joven. Al principio había resultado increíblemente bochornosa dicha tarea, pero ya que había pasado tanto tiempo atendiéndolo, no era algo que realmente le afectase, más cuando lo más que alcanzaba a ver el pecho del chico y lo que estaba por debajo de sus rodillas… la cola la había sorprendido, pero era algo entretenido de ver.

\- Bueno, eso es todo- se dijo a si misma con una sonrisa, dejando de lado el balde.

Estuvo por marcharse a continuar con sus tareas cuando algo sujeto su mano. Se giró bruscamente, topándose con un par de ojos mirándola.

\- ¿Q-Quien…?- oyó la voz salir raposa y con bastante esfuerzo.

\- Soy una de las sirvientas del palacio, ahora mismo se encuentra en cuidados de la enfermería de la familia real de Mewni- le informó, tomando su mano con cuidado y dejándola de nuevo en la cama- sufrió graves heridas príncipe, le ruego que trate de descansar un poco más.

\- ¿D-Donde están…?- volvió a hablar.

\- Si pregunta por el señorito Marco y la señorita Higgs, ellos están bien, al igual que usted, se encuentran recuperándose- le dijo, y notó casi de inmediato como se relajaba- la princesa está bien, de igual manera, estoy segura que vendrá dentro de poco.

\- Gracias…- le escuchó susurrar antes de que cayera inconsciente nuevamente.

Respiró más tranquila al ver eso y luego miró a uno de los "drones", este se marchó, seguramente a comentarle a Rachel sobre lo que había sucedido –aun si no tenía claro como haría tal cosa– con eso resuelto se movió, dispuesta a continuar con sus tareas diarias.

 **En esos momentos le tocaba atender a la princesa también.**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Marco._**

\- Doscientas noventa y cinco…- susurró.

Rachel le había dicho que tardaría en sanar, que tenía que quedarse quieto y… sinceramente ya no recordaba. Luego de todo el tiempo que había pasado bajo los entrenamientos monstruosos de Zane, el quedarse acostado todo el día no era algo que pudiera considerar, si bien tenía una incapacidad clara, eso no lo detenía de trabajar un poco sus resistencia física.

 **Aunque hacer flexiones con su brazo bueno no parecía buena idea.**

Acabó la serie de trescientas y se recostó en su cama, estaba empapado de sudor, más por el esfuerzo que implicaba resistir el dolor que por el cansancio. Las cartas de Higgs reposaban en su escritorio. Sonrió al recordar como ese había sido el único medio de entretenimiento de la chica en todo el tiempo que les tomaba recuperarse, y suspiró desanimado al pensar en que las noches de cine con las dos pelirrojas habían quedado en el olvido.

\- Bueno, una no pude caminar y la otra no puede dejar de lado el trabajo- se dijo con una mueca de fastidio.

Tampoco sabía nada de Kelly, la chica no le había escrito, llamado o respondido a sus mensajes. Comenzaba a sentir que lo habían botado, pero, sorpresivamente, no se sentía para nada mal, lo que, paradójicamente, le hacía sentir algo mal. Se quedó mirando su espada, que descansaba en la pared, recordando la batalla contra Meteora.

\- Las cosas se salieron de control en ese momento…- susurró, antes de oír como tocaban la puerta- ¡Pase!

\- ¡Marco!- entro corriendo un niño, seguido por una pequeña castaña, que cargaba una bandeja con comida.

\- Hola Lucas, Hannah- saludo, enderezándose un poco, para "chocar los cinco" con el niño- ¿Qué tal todo?

\- Eso deberíamos preguntarlo nosotros- le contestó a chica dejando la bandeja sobre el escritorio- ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Mejor que antes, por lo menos- contestó con una sonrisa algo forzada.

Los chicos habían estado yendo a verle, igual que a Higgs, parecía que se turnaban para verlos, a la única que no había visto de nuevo desde que fue ingresado a su habitación era a Lira, tal parece que le habían dado una tarea específica para ella por lo que le habían dicho Remi y Mara.

\- ¿Aun nada de Zane y los demás?- se animó a preguntarles, aun cuando sabía que ellos no tenían permitido el pase al área médica, por los menos los chimes deberían llegarles.

\- No hasta donde yo sé- le respondió primero Lucas con una cara de fastidio- papá y mamá no me han dicho nada, y la tía Higgs se pone de muy mal humor cada que no tengo nada para decirle.

Sonrió ante la forma en la que el chico se refería a su nueva familia, contento de la adaptación se había profundizado esas últimas dos semanas, algo contrariado gracias al hecho de que uno de los factores para ese cambio era la experiencia aterrorizante de enfrentarse a Meteora.

\- Yo tampoco se mucho- le comentó Hannah con un rostro apenado, antes de abrir ligeramente los ojos- pero, según Lira, uno de los pacientes de cuidados intensivos despertó, aunque volvió a dormirse de inmediato.

\- ¿Uno… despertó?- repitió, conteniendo la emoción y la expectativa.

Hasta donde sabía, los dos únicos pacientes ahí eran Zane y…

\- Sí, el príncipe Lucitor, por lo que me dijo- terminó por agregar la castaña.

Marco sintió como respirar se le dificultaba, y después como su cuerpo se relajaba en su totalidad, Tom había recuperado la conciencia, gracias a dios. Con la oleada de relajación, perdió las fuerzas para mantenerse medio sentado, y cayó de espaldas sobre el colchón de nuevo.

\- Gracias por la información Hannah- le comentó, mirando al techo.

\- No te preocupes, ahora, Lucas y yo tenemos que ir a la cocina para luego ir a ver la tía Higgs- le dijo, tomando al niños por sus ropas, jalándolo- esperó te recuperes pronto Marco.

\- ¡Tienes que recuperarte para que nos oigas tocar a papá y a mí!- le gritó el menor, antes de que se cerrara la puerta.

El sonido de la madera golpeando el marco le avisó que estaba solo, y con esa privacidad se permitió alzar el brazo bueno en señal de victoria, y dejo que una sonrisa algo tonta adornara su rostro. Tom estaba bien, su amigo estaba bien…

\- _"Pero Zane aún está…"_ \- pensó, bajando la extremidad con pesar.

Era muy pronto para cantar victoria, Zane era el único que podía dar respuestas a que era lo que había pasado, además, de que era quien sabía que sería lo mejor a hacer a continuación, aun cuando Mewni estaba "bien", todavía había cosas que tenían que resolver.

\- Espero que despierte pronto…

 **Necesitaba que despertara pronto.**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Star._**

\- Hola mamá…- susurró, entrando en la habitación.

Pudo ver a su padre durmiendo en un sofá al lado de la cama donde estaba recostada su madre. Ella sonrió un poco al verle, pero la sonrisa murió en sus labios, antes de que comenzara a avanzar. Dos semanas en las que su madre no había dado señales de despertar pronto, la estaban volviendo loca, y estaban desesperando a su padre del mismo modo.

\- Hoy tuve que tratar con una reglas territoriales… los nobles son aún más molestos de lo que me habías dicho- le comentó, aun cuando no estaba segura de sí podía oírla- luego tuve que hacer cuentas con mucha ayuda de Azerel… y después de eso tuve que ayudar en la cocina dándole a todos las ordenes de que preparar…

Se le había hecho una costumbre medio masoquista el hacer eso, pues no soportaba ver a su madre, la gran reina Moon, tendida tan débil e indefensa. Se había sentido mejor en cuanto supo que no tenía heridas físicas, pero las cosas habían decaído cuando Rachel le dijo que estaba en un estado de "coma" y que no pudo identificar la causa.

 **¿Cómo era que no podía hacer eso?**

Zane parecía ser la única persona que sabía lo que pasó con ella, y el hombre no estaba en mejor condición. Dejo de hablar cuando sintió que había alcanzado su límite, no podía seguir ahí, se despidió, y luego de acomodar la manta sobre su padre, notando las ojeras y lo desarreglado de su barba, sintió ternura por ver que tan preocupado estaba por su esposa, antes de largarse del lugar, cerrando la puerta con cuidado.

\- Bien hecho princesa- oyó a su lado, y el un olor relajante le lleno las fosas nasales.

\- Gracias Lira- le dijo a la chica que sostenía una taza de té a su lado.

La albina era lo que se llamaría su sirvienta personal por orden de Ice. Desde que despertaba hasta que se iba a dormir ella estaba ahí, para darle lo que necesitara, lo que generalmente era agua o té, o a veces, solo alguien para hablar un poco, desde que Pony estaba encerrada para sanar en el reino de su padre y sus otros amigos estaban todos indispuestos.

\- Tiene que verse con la alta general dentro de una hora para hablar sobre las distribución de las tropas en el pueblo alrededor del castillo- le dijo la chica viendo una tabla con papeles.

Apreció como el objeto estaba sujetado debajo de la bandeja donde le había llevado la taza, antes de que la voz de la chica anunciándole el resto de sus pendientes la sacara de su ensoñación.

 **Ahora estaba tan ocupada que podía decir que dolía.**

Suspiró preparándose mentalmente para lo que sería el resto de su día, y avanzó por los pasillos. El primer pendiente fue completado sin mucho problema, Azerel se había encargado de dejar los planes hechos para que solo tuviera que firmar y dar visto bueno, lo siguiente fue más complejo, pues no estaba acostumbrada al trabajo que conllevaba el hablar con los nobles. Su tarde se fue en el arte de escuchar a un hombre mayor quejarse como un niño y prometer hacer "lo mejor para todos", pasando así al siguiente niño quejumbroso.

\- Estoy acabada…- suspiró tirándose en su cama, por fin libre de responsabilidades y volviendo a su habitación.

\- Ha tenido un día duro princesa- le comentó Lira, tendiéndole una bandeja llena de golosinas.

\- Gracias, eres un ángel- le asegura, recibiendo toda la azúcar en forma de comida y comenzando a atacarla- ¿Algo que deba saber?

\- Pues… la distribución de tropas y suministros por el pueblo han terminado, además de que los tratados de los próximos ocho meses con los nobles de otros territorios ya han sido establecidos, y se han tratado a todos los heridos, quedando la última tanda en la enfermería.

\- Esas son todas buenas noticias- aseguró tragando una gran cantidad de pastel de maíz.

\- Sí princesa, a menos que ocurra algo, tendrá libre todo el fin de semana- le aseguró con una sonrisa.

\- Que… bueno…- contestó, mirando a otro lado.

No quería tener tiempo libre si era sincera, eso solo terminaría de una de dos formas. O con ella pensando en Marco y como se volvía loco su corazón cada que estaba con él, o en Tom, y como iba a romperle el corazón cuando le dijera que debían terminar. Así que no, no quería tener tiempo de pensar en eso como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento.

\- Además, princesa- le llamó su albina sirvienta, sacándola de sus pensamientos- hay algo más.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- El príncipe Lucitor ha despertado.

Y con eso, se le cayó la galleta que se llevaba a la boca. El aire se le escapó de los pulmones y tuvo problemas para ver un segundo… y luego todo la golpeó, se levantó instintivamente y comenzó a correr directamente a la enfermería aun cuando Lira trataba de detenerla. Llegó a la puerta en tiempo record, estaba más que dispuesta a entrar gritando por su actualmente novio, pero antes de que pudiera tomar la manija, algo la detuvo.

\- ¿A dónde cree que va princesa?- una voz hizo que se parara en seco, giró la cabeza, topándose con Rachel.

\- Tom…

\- El príncipe Lucitor aún no es capaz de recibir visitas, me temo- le cortó, de forma certera- así que le agradecería que se retirase.

\- ¡Pero!

\- ¿Quiere que se mejore o no?- la interrumpió de nuevo.

Se resignó ante ese ataque, Rachel era la médico, y tenía que cumplir con lo que ella decía, quisiera o no. Por lo que, sin muchas ganas de ir a otro lado, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

.

.

.

 ** _Tom._**

Tres días era lo que le había tomado poder comer por su cuenta y poder limpiarse solo, pero, para su desgracia, aun no era capaz de caminar con la facilidad normal. Según lo que le había dicho la pequeña niña que lo cuidaba, y que luego supo era alguien de temer, era que las heridas físicas no habrían tardado tanto en sanar de no ser por el hecho de Meteora había tomado muchísima magia de él, casi la suficiente para volverlo… humano.

\- Es malo que el pensamiento casi no me asuste…- suspiró, mirando por la pequeña ventana del lugar.

Aunque no era una ventana realmente, sino la pantalla de algún aparato, simulando ser un agujero en la pared. Se estaba asfixiando en esa enfermería, pero no podía irse, las amenazas y el dolor eran muy buenos limitantes, por lo que se resignó a aburrirse hasta que fuera la hora de comer.

\- Príncipe…- habló alguien a sus espaldas.

\- ¿Sí?

La misma chica de cabello blanco que había visto al despertar por primera vez estaba sonriéndole, con una bandeja con comida en las manos. Le sonrió de vuelta, y recibió el alimento con gusto.

\- Gracias Lira.

\- No se preocupe príncipe- aseguró ella, antes de dedicarle una reverencia, dispuesta a irse.

\- ¿No te quedaras hoy?- le pregunto, curioso.

\- Me temo que no- contestó la chica- a diferencia de antes, hoy las sirvientas estamos más ocupadas.

Lira se había quedado con él los últimos dos días durante su comida, y la verdad es que lo agradecía, no quería estar solo si podía evitarlo, se deprimiría de ser así.

\- Ya… veo… buena suerte- le comentó y ella solo sonrió de nuevo, antes de reverenciarlo de nuevo y marcharse.

Gruñó medio molesto al verse de nuevo en soledad y suspiró, la comida ya no sabía tan bien como antes, aun así, comió con ganas, su organismo le estaba exigiendo sustento. Horas más tarde, la pequeña medico pelirroja hizo acto de presencia.

\- ¿Cómo se está sintiendo príncipe?- le preguntó.

\- Mejor… pero no creo poder caminar…- contestó, siendo completamente honesto.

 **No había caso en mentirle en ese momento.**

\- Bueno, considerando todo el castigo que recibieron sus piernas, no me sorprendería si tuviera que mantenerse sin caminar por un par de días más- reprimió un gemido ante esa información- pero creo que ya puede recibir visitas.

\- ¿De verdad?- eso quizás sonó demasiado esperanzado.

\- Sí… aunque esperare hasta mañana para dar el visto bueno, quiero ver cómo pasa esta noche.

\- Bien…

La pequeña pasó a atender al otro paciente del ala, lo reconoció como Zane, se preguntaba qué era lo que había sucedido con él, pero al parecer nadie lo sabía. Así que tenía que soportar el misterio que rodeaba ala otra persona que estaba atrapada en esas cuatro paredes y cortinas blancas.

\- ¿Cómo está él?- se animó a preguntar.

\- Esta estable…- le contestó Rachel con un suspiro- pero no parece que vaya a despertar pronto… todo queda en sus manos por ahora…

La conversación no continuo, ninguno tenía interés en tratar de hacer el momento más incómodo. Tom simplemente se recostó de nuevo, rogando que no le tomara tanto tiempo caer dormido, con su mente divagando en lo último que podía recordar, la pelea con Meteora, Marco y Higgs quedando sin alma… y el rostro de Star cuando había llegado al palacio.

 **Ese recuerdo en especial era algo molesto.**

Pues no podía olvidar la cara de la rubia cuando llego, llena de tristeza, de rabia, de arrepentimiento y culpa… era una imagen de pesadilla, en todos los aspectos. Gruñó ante el ardor en una de sus piernas, removió la sabana y se quedó mirando las cicatrices un largo rato, antes de sentir algo tibió bajando por sus mejillas.

\- Genial… ahora estoy llorando…- soltó frustrado, sujetando las sabanas con tanta fuerza que las rasgo y se quemaron un poco.

Se sentía tan… miserable, tan solo, tan _débil_. Odiaba sentirse débil de pequeño, y lo odia aún más ahora, quiere gritar, quiere destruir algo, pero más que nada, quiere ver a sus amigos, quiere ver que Marco este bien, quiere ver que Higgs y los demás están vivos… _dios_ quiere ver a Star, quiere verla bien, quiere verla sonreír, quiere saber que ella de entre todas las personas está bien… quiere asegurarse de que ella está _bien._

 **Necesita ver que ella está salvo, que está bien.**

Su cuerpo tiembla, no quiere eso, no quiere ser débil, no quiere que nadie se le acerque así, no quiere sentir _así,_ no quiere ser vulnerable, no quiere llorar, no quiere sufrir, no ahora, no cuando todos están mal…

\- Esta bien llorar- escucha y alza la cabeza en un movimiento que le duele un poco.

Lira esta parada delante de él, con su cara en una sonrisa condescendiente. Se le hace un nudo en el estómago, no quiere su pena, no quiere que lo vena débil, no quiere que le dediquen esa mirada, la odia, la desprecia.

 **¡Que deje de mirarlo así!**

\- ¡Claro que no está bien!- le grita, y se sorprende al ver que no flanquea- ¡Todos están heridos, todos están sufriendo, no puedo ser débil, no puedo ser vulnerable, tengo que ser fuerte, tengo que ser la imagen a seguir, soy un príncipe, soy el compañero de la princesa, mi amigo me necesita, mi reino debe estar preocupado mi madre debe estar preocupada, no pudo quedarme aquí en medio de mi autocompasión soltando lagrimas que no tengo derecho a derramar no puedo…!

Y unos brazos a su alrededor lo detienen, sus palabras mueren en su garganta y sus temblores paran por un segundo, un olor a coco y césped le llena la nariz, mareándolo.

\- Esta bien…- le susurra Lira- todos están sufriendo… pero usted igual, puede que sea un príncipe, pero aun es un chico, al igual que yo… su mejor amigo esta igualmente preocupado por usted… pero ahora mismo, solo es usted… no es un príncipe, no es un mejor amigo… usted solo es Tom Lucitor… un demonio herido, un chico lastimado… y por eso, no diga que no tiene derecho a llorar…- ella se aleja, soltando su agarra y llevándose su aroma- porque justo ahora… usted tiene todo el derecho y libertad de hacerlo…

Eso lo rompe, su cuerpo comienza a temblar de nuevo, sus hombros se sacuden violentamente y su garganta le duele al soltar un grito ahogado, las lágrimas corren libremente por sus tres ojos, estos se enfrascan en sus heridas, las cicatrices que ahora adornan su piel, las marcas de cortes profundos, los lugares donde los huesos salieron de su piel, las partes donde la magia dejo claro que estuvo ahí, hiriéndolo, y su llanto se vuelve peor, se siente solo, se siente triste, se siente herido, preocupado, culpable, molesto…

 **Se siente horrible.**

Una mano toca su hombro y solo puede seguir llorando, esta frustrado, pero a la vez… cada lagrima es como si se despojara de un gran peso. No sabe cuánto lleva llorando, pero sabe que es demasiado cuando su garganta ya no puede dejar salir ningún otro sonido y los ojos le duelen, se le han terminado las lágrimas y no tiene fuerzas, Lira aún está ahí, está con él.

\- ¿Mejor…?- pregunta, cómo si no supiera la respuesta.

\- Sí… gracias…- susurra, el cansancio le ha vencido y comienza a sentir como cae de nuevo en la inconciencia- gracias…

\- No tiene porque…- le asegura, y pierde su habilidad para responder.

 **Por ahora solo quiere dormir.**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Star._**

Pasan cinco días antes de que pueda ver a Tom, Rachel le dice que ha tenido una pequeña recaída y se ha dormido por tres días completos. Pero ella de cierto modo lo encuentra gratificante, ahora que ha estado tan cerca, se ha detenido a pensar en lo que realmente le tiene que decir. Mina, Higgs y Marco han mejorado considerablemente y ahora sin capaces de caminar, las máquinas de Rachel han mejorado sus tiempos de recuperación.

 **No tanto como le gustaría…**

Mina debe usar muletas, pues una de sus piernas sigue demasiado débil, aun cuando ella es quien menos problemas tuvo en esa área, Marco aún debe mantener su brazo inmovilizado y sus costillas todavía deben sanar. Higgs es la única que no se ha podido parar en sus propios pies, pero por otro lado, está en perfecto estado, la elfo asegura que en una semana más los tres estarán de regreso en perfecto estado.

\- Princesa- le habla Lira, sacándola de todo lo que en ese momento la tiene distraída- ¿Vamos?

\- … Si.

Tom la espera en la enfermería, habiendo despertado el día anterior el chico había rogado que nadie lo molestara, esta sería la primera vez que hablaría con él desde el ataque de Meteora. Camina dudando de si realmente quiere hacer aquello.

 **Pero sabe que tiene que hacerlo, no es una elección.**

Ya ha sido demasiado tiempo mintiendo, a él y a ella misma, ya no quiere más dolor a partir de la comodidad, no quiere seguir engañando a su corazón ni utilizar a su amigo. Tom es alguien que ella quiere, de verdad _lo quiere_. Pero no es del tipo de cariño que él necesita, no es del tipo que ella puede ofrecerle…

\- Esperare aquí princesa- le dice Lira deteniéndose en la puerta de enfermería luego de abrirla para ella.

Le agradece, y da un paso dentro, el lugar ya está vacío, solo hay dos camas, una está separada de la otra por una cortina, y sus ojos caen en la figura de piel rojiza que está sentada, mirándola.

\- Hola Tom…- saluda, mirando a otro lado.

\- Star…- su voz le llega lejana pero firme, y se obliga a ser valiente y dar un paso al frente, luego otro, y otro, hasta que se detienen junto a la cama- me alegra ver que estas bien… estaba preocupado.

¿Qué él estaba preocupado? ¡Ella estaba preocupada! Por Mewni ¿Cómo de idiota podía ser él…?

\- Yo estaba preocupada por ti…- le aseguró, sentándose en una silla al lado de la cama- estaba aterrada Tom… no despertabas…

\- Lo siento…- ¡No te disculpes, no tienes porque!- pero de verdad me hace feliz saber que Marco y tú están bien…

 **¿Por qué tenía que mencionar a Marco?**

\- Sí…

\- ¿Has hablado con él?- le pregunta y ella quiere gritar, porque es obvio que no, no lo ha hecho- ya veo…- parece que ha leído a través de su silencio- ¿Sabes Star…?

\- ¿Sí?

\- Necesitamos hablar- le dijo, y ella por fin lo miro, y lo que vio en sus ojos la tomó por sorpresa.

 **Estaban en calma total.**

\- ¿Ha-Hablar…?

\- Sí…- Tom suspiró, y una sonrisa cansada apareció en sus labios- los últimos eventos… me han hecho pensar, y créeme cuando digo que ha sido una tortura…

\- Comprendo…- susurra, sabiendo lo complejo que puede ser todo el tema de encontrarse con uno mismo.

\- Star… yo te quiero- le asegura, sin mirarla- te quiero demasiado, tanto que me duele, tanto que pensar en ti hace que mi respiración se vuelva loca y que pensar se me dificulte… te quiero de un modo que me asusta…

\- Tom…

\- Déjame terminar…- le pide, casi le ruega y ella solo cierra la boca- con todo lo que ha pasado… solo he pensado en ti, en lo que podría molestarte, en lo que podría hacerte feliz, en cómo podría _yo_ hacerte feliz… me he matada intentando lograr que tú me quieras como yo te quiero…- Tom entonces la miro a los ojos, y ella sintió como se le derretía el alma al ver al chico salvaje que alguna vez fue, reflejado en sus pupilas- y nunca me detuve a pensar en mí.

\- ¿De qué hablas…?

\- Solo he pensado en que quiero estar contigo, en que quiero que tu yo… en que quiero que _nosotros_ funcionemos… pero no he hecho más que dar, y ya no tengo nada más- Tom suspiró, bajando la mirada- mis manos están vacías… y tú aun no me ves como yo quiero que me veas… no me buscas como yo te busco… no me quieres como yo te quiero Star…

\- Tom yo…

\- Y eso está bien.

 **¿Eh…?**

\- ¿Q-Qué… qué fue lo que dijiste….?

\- Dije que eso está bien Star- su voz salió cómo un suspiro derrotado- no me quieres… no como yo deseo que sea… y yo ya termine de tratar… estoy cansado Star, exhausto de pelear una guerra que ya perdí… ya no puedo más.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir…?

\- Star…- Tom la miro a los ojos- estoy terminando contigo.

\- ¿Ah…?

\- Sí, es raro lo sé- una risa rasposa se escapa de los labios de chico mientras ella se siente en otra dimensión ¿Qué acaba de suceder…?- sé que venias pensando en terminar desde hace un tiempo.

\- ¿Cómo…?

\- ¿Lo supe? Fue bastante obvio la verdad- le asegura él, cerrando los tres ojos y echando la cabeza hacia atrás- desde la boda del juglar y la bufón has estado rara- asegura- más distante de lo usual, perdida en tus pensamientos y…- entre abre los ojos, sin ver a un lugar en concreto- vi como mirabas a Marco cuando volví de la pelea con Meteora.

\- ¿De qué hablas…?

\- No, no me mientas ahora Star- le pidió- lo vi en tus ojos… cuando lo viste a él, de ese modo, vacío… fue como si te hubieran arrancado una parte de ti, tus ojos estaban vacíos, y podría jurar que hasta tu piel se puso más pálida… algo en ti se quebró cuando lo viste… así que venías a terminar conmigo ¿No es así?

\- Y-Yo… sí…- termina por contestar, no tiene sentido que le mienta.

\- Lo sabía…- Tom suspira, pero en lugar de estallar en rabia o decepción, ella lo ve relajarse, cómo si un gran peso se fuera de sus hombros, y eso la desorienta ¿Qué es lo que paso con Tom?- ¿Vas a ir con él ahora?

\- … No, no estoy lista para eso…- le responde, siendo ella quien aparta la mirada.

\- ¿No estas lista?

\- No…- suspira- yo… lastime a mucha gente, gente importante para mí… Marco y tu son un ejemplo, por ser una niña infantil con miedo a estar sola termine lastimándolos, los _use_ a ambos para sentirme mejor conmigo misma… y-yo… yo no me merezco estar junto a Marco ahora mismo… no me merezco siquiera tenerte de amigo ahora mismo…

\- Star… mírame, por favor- ella hace lo dicho y los labios de Tom tocan su piel un beso suave en la mejilla, limpiando una lagrima- quiero que te quede claro, que siempre voy a estar contigo, no como tu novio… pero siempre voy a ser tu amigo… no quiero que pienses que no te mereces mi amistad, porque eso no es verdad.

\- Pe-Pero yo.. y-yo te la-lastime tanto…- las ganas de llorar han podido con ella, las lágrimas corren libres por sus mejillas.

\- Sí… pero yo sabía que era lo que estaba haciendo, sabía que si seguía aferrándome a ti me iba a lastimar, y no me arrepiento de ellos Star…- Tom le sonríe de un modo tan dulce que ella solo puede sentirse peor- Star… si volviéramos a ese día, a ese baile luego de que regresaras a Mewni y supiera que todos esto iba a ser así… no cambiaría una sola cosa… porque tu lo vales Star.

\- Tom…

\- Star… yo te quiero, quiero que me quieras… pero más que eso quiero verte feliz… quiero ser yo feliz… quiero mi propia felicidad- le asegura- y sé que nunca vamos a lograr alcanzarlas si nos quedamos así… porque tu corazón no es mío Star, nunca lo ha sido ni nunca lo será…- el demonio entonces acunó su rostro con su mano- Marco es a quien tú quieres Star… y él te quiere a ti… así que deja de hacer las cosas tan complicadas… deja de tener miedo… se a chica valiente que me hizo caer en algo tan estúpido como el amor.

\- … Es realmente estúpido ¿No es verdad?- le pregunta, sonriendo, una sonrisa triste, una sonrisa de despedida.

\- Claro que lo es…- Tom se le acerca, y planta un beso suave, casto y sin segundas intenciones en sus labios, un beso salado y triste, roto y resquebrajado.

 **Un beso que marca el final de ellos dos.**

\- ¿Vas a estar bien?- le pregunta al separarse, él suspira con una risa amarga ahogada en su garganta.

\- Lo estaré… no pronto… pero lo estaré…- le contesta, sonriéndole- ahora Star… por favor, prométeme que harás algo con Marco… por favor.

\- Sí… te lo prometo…

Ella entonces se aleja, sabe que no puede quedarse, y por eso se marcha, dejándolo solo. No escucha sollozos, no sabe si está llorando o si sigue en calma cuando cierra la puerta. Lira la mira, y le sonríe, no hace preguntas y ella se lo agradece infinitamente antes de comenzar a caminar. Sabe que ahora debe hablar con Marco… pero está muy cansada, así que pone rumbo a la habitación donde su madre está, por primera vez en semanas, siente como si no tuviera el mundo en sus hombros.

 **Y aun cuando sabe que no debería… se siente bien.**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Bueeeeeeeeeeeeeeenooooooooooooo… no sé si les gusto, pero es lo que hay, espero que para quienes han llegado hasta esto haya valido la pena. La verdad es que necesitaba que Tom terminara la relación. Pues he estado en la posición personalmente y sé que si él no lo hacía nunca tendría un cierre (por lo menos en mi experiencia personal) y pues… espero les haya gustado aunque sea un poco el cómo se desarrolló la cosa._**

 ** _Eso sería todo por ahora._**

 ** _Yuichiro fuera, paz~ :3_**


	32. Chapter 31

Capítulo 31: Mil y un formas de matar un troll

 ** _Marco._**

\- ¡Por fin el aire libre!

Suspiró, reprimiendo una risa al ver a su amiga pelirroja saltar por todos lados en el patio del palacio real, se miró las manos, sonriendo al no encontrar rastro de las quemaduras, la medicina de Rachel era sin duda magnifica. Enfocó la vista en el cielo, llenando sus pulmones de aire puro, y sonrió, salir de su habitación y del palacio era algo gratificante.

\- ¡Vamos Díaz, una carrera hasta las barracas!

\- ¡Oh, ya lo dijiste Redbell!

Comenzó a correr con su amiga, riendo a todo pulmón. Los dos estaban gozando de su movilidad de regreso. Suspiró con ganas mirando al frente, habían pasado dos semanas desde que Tom había despertado, el demonio se había ido del castillo en cuanto Rachel le dio el visto bueno, este le había dedicado una mirada entre triste y feliz, y él lo comprendió cuando vio a Star en la despedida.

 **Habían terminado.**

Llegaron a las barracas, ella un poco antes y estaba jactándose, pero él no estaba haciendo verdadero caso. El hecho de que Star y Tom terminasen lo tenía… confundido, si tenía que ponerlo en palabras. De un modo estaba feliz, porque él quería estar con Star, pero por el otro lado le dolía ver que todo el esfuerzo de su amigo para conquistarla había sido en vano.

\- _"No sé ni que pensar ahora mismo…"_ \- se recriminó bebiendo algo de agua, cortesía de Higgs.

\- ¿En qué tanto piensas?

\- No lo sé…- fue sincero con su compañera, recostándose en una pared- la verdad es que hay demasiado en mi cabeza y ya no se ni que es lo que me confunde.

\- Los problemas del corazón se subieron te al cerebro y comenzaron a sacudirlo- le dijo Higgs con una risa.

\- Supongo que es una forma de decirlo…

Ambos se dejaron caer hasta el suelo, atrapando un poco más la fragancia de la naturaleza… o eso fue hasta que un olor a flores demasiado fuerte lleno sus narices y tuvieron que estornudar.

\- ¿Perfume…?- preguntó Marco, viendo al frente.

Ambos chicos vieron entrar un carruaje, demasiado ostentoso y con tanto adornos innecesarios que podría alimentar a un poblado si se vendían. Una caballería de hombres en armaduras de plata brillante y caballos de blanco puros seguía el carruaje. El mismo se detuvo y una alfombra roja rodo hasta la entrada del castillo, miró a Higgs, pero ella parecía tan confundida como él, un hombrecito saltó del frente del vehículo y con lo que parecía una trompeta comenzó a tocar, en pocos segundo Star, Ice y Mina estaban frente al palacio.

\- ¿Pero qué demonios…?- susurró.

\- ¡Dando aviso de la llegada de la princesa Rowina Lectruin y sus caballeros de plata!- gritó el pequeño trompetista con tanta fuerza que parecía magia.

Una chica bajo del carruaje, su piel pálida cubierta por un vestido rosa brillante y su cabello negro sujetado en moño que resaltaba en la distancia por su color rojo sangre, la chica piso en la alfombra, antes de ser atendida por uno de los caballeros, que la guía hasta quedar delante de Star, él y Higgs se acercaron hasta quedar detrás de unos arbustos en la entrada, con vista directa a todo.

\- ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, princesa?- preguntó la rubia, y por su expresión, Marco pudo ver que claramente, su amiga no esperaba esa visita.

\- He venido porque hemos oído que Mewni se encuentra en… tiempos difíciles- la voz de la chica era aguda, ligera y bastante bien entonada- y queremos, de parte del Reino Lectruin de una dimensión diferente, hacer una propuesta.

\- ¿Una propuesta de clase?- se animó a preguntar Ice.

\- ¿Quién te dijo que podías hablar, perro?- soltó de forma mordaz la chica y él demonio reprimió su reacción- solo tengo interés en hablar con la familia real.

\- Me temo que eso no podrá ser- habló Star, con un tonó gélido en la voz- el hombre al que acaba de insultar es mi consejero de mayor confianza, si desea hablar conmigo, tendrá que ser en presencia de él.

\- Ya veo…- la chica suspiró, antes de montar una sonrisa que podría ser parte de algún comercial- entonces que así sea, princesa Star ¿Supongo?

\- Sí- la rubia se movió a un lado- por favor, pase, hablaremos en un ambiente más apropiado.

\- Me parece una idea magnifica- entonces giró a su caballería, desde donde estaba el latino alcanzo a contar diez caballeros- quiero que cuatro vengan conmigo, los demás, vigilen el carruaje y asegúrense de que nada ni nadie lo toque.

Con eso dicho, el grupo se desvaneció en la entrada, junto a Mina, Ice y Star. Ambos se miraron antes de volver a las barracas.

\- ¿Qué es todo eso…?- preguntó Higgs- ¿Reino Lectruin, lo conoces Días?

\- No, es la primera vez que oigo de ello- suspiró, mirando a otro lado- quizás Zane sepa algo… pero no está consiente aun…

\- ¿Quizás Rachel?- sugirió la pelirroja con una sonrisa- no creo que Ice pueda decirnos algo por el momento.

\- Rachel será…

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Star._**

\- ¿Y bien…?- preguntó por fin la rubia, estando sentados en una sala de reuniones, con bocadillos y té traídos por Lira, su… invitada parecía más a gusto- ¿Cuál es su propuesta, princesa Lectruin?

\- Seré breve princesa Star…- la chica sonrió, bebiendo un poco del té- deseamos que el reino Butterfly se rinda ante el reino Lectruin.

 **¿… Qué?**

\- ¿Di-Disculpa…?

\- Ah, no, no se preocupe- contestó la chica- la verdad es que luego de todo lo que ha pasado en su reino pensamos que sería mejor darle un… aviso, y la oportunidad de rendirse con facilidad.

\- Un momento por favor- alzó la mano, mirándola a los ojos, su interlocutora le regresó la mirada con sus orbes rojos brillando en confianza- ¿Me está pidiendo que el reino Butterfly se… someta, ante el reino Lectruin?

\- Me alegra que sea de tan rápido entendimiento- la chica bajo la taza- vera, desde que su territorio ya no se encuentra plagado de asquerosas sabandijas de los monstruos, Lectruin ha estado deseando su tierra fértil, y planeábamos una alianza… claro que los últimos eventos, comprenderá que su reino no tiene mucho más que ofrecer que terreno y mano de obra.

\- _"Tranquilízate Star…"_ \- se dijo mentalmente, manteniendo una expresión neutral- básicamente usted cree que esta… dando algún tipo de "consideración" al decirme esto.

\- Pero por supuesto- la chica sonrió- queremos evitar el conflicto.

\- ¿Y porque sería eso?- preguntó, acomodándose en su lugar.

\- Los esclavos de guerra siempre son demasiado problemáticos- fue la respuesta que gano su pregunta.

\- ¿Esclavos?

\- Por supuesto- la pelinegra la miro, como si estuviera mirando a un niño pequeño que no sabe cuánto es dos más dos- cuando un reino se rinde, todos sus habitantes se vuelven esclavos, pensé que era obvio.

\- … ¿Usted espera que nos rindamos ante su benevolencia y amenaza de atacar para volver esclavos de un reino del que no había escuchado hasta hoy… solo porque sí?- preguntó, buscando comprender.

\- Sí, básicamente.

 **Oh, hasta ahí.**

De un movimiento, su mano apuntaba en contra de la chica y dos espadas estaban apuntando a su cuello, junto a dos clones de hielo de Ice con sables del mismo material apuntando a los cuellos de los caballeros que la amenazaban, Lira estaba detrás de la princesa Rowina, apuntándole con un cuchillo a la nuca mientas que el tercer caballero apuntaba su espada a su corazón, el cuarto tenía su arma en el torso de Ice.

\- Estoy decepcionada- suspiró la pelinegra- pensé que era una persona más sabía…

\- Lo dice como si hubiera alguien que alguna vez ha aceptado esta clase de "cortesía" por parte suya- soltó la rubia con veneno en la voz.

\- … Me temo que tiene razón- de un movimiento de su mano los caballeros bajaron sus armas y en vista de eso, Ice y Lira, junto a Star bajaron las suyas, los clones desaparecieron- entonces me imagino que ahora tendremos guerra…

\- Oh bien podría dejar a Mewni en paz- soltó la Butterfly- quiero que quede claro, Mewni podrá no estar en su mejor momento, pero no piense ni por un segundo, que somos débiles.

\- Quizás no…- la chica se levantó- pero son ingenuos, pues dejaron a mis otros seis caballeros libres por su territorio y sin vigilancia- agregó con una sonrisa.

\- Me temo que usted subestima a Mewni.

\- ¿Por qué lo dice?

Star sonrió, antes de que poderoso estruendo resonara en la habitación, pocos segundos después las puertas se abrieron y Mina lanzo a dos sujetos en el suelo, las armaduras de plata resquebrajas y las armas rotas.

\- Espero esto no sea un incidente- comentó la peli-morada con un gesto.

\- Para nada Mina- contestó Star, feliz de ver a Rowina con una cara de espanto- ¿Y los otros?

\- Marco y Higgs se están encargando- aseguro la guerrera con una sonrisa.

\- Oh, eso es perfecto- habló Star, antes de regresar la vista a Rowina- ¿Por qué no le hacemos una demostración a la princesa?

 **Iba a disfrutar el espectáculo.**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Higgs._**

Ella sabía que no era una persona de mantener su temperamento bajo control, lo tenía claro y nunca había dicho lo contrario, ni siquiera en sus discusiones con Marco, y con esa información siendo de conciencia propia, ella estaba sorprendida de sí misma por no estar matando a golpes al sujeto delante de ella.

\- ¡Eres solo una mujer, no hay nada que puedas hacer frente a mí!

Oh, de verdad que ese caballero la había sacado de sus casillas. De un movimiento rápido, se posicionó delante de él, con un golpe a la muñeca, que hizo un sonido muy alarmante, indicando que se había rotó, lo despojó de su arma y pateó la armadura con la respiración centrando su fuerza en ese único golpe.

\- Nunca… y es ¡Nunca! Te atrevas a decir que soy "solo una mujer"- le amenazó.

Con algo de orgullo vio cómo la armadura ahora presentaba una gran abolladura y el sujeto estaba en el suelo escupiendo sangre, seguramente con al menos tres costillas rotas. Vio por encima de su hombro, Marco había rotó el brazo de otro sujeto y lo tenía inmovilizado en el suelo. Los otros dos caballeros estaban boqueando en un lado del área de la pelea.

\- ¿No van a venir ustedes?- preguntó Marco, noqueando al sujeto que retenía de una patada en el rostro, antes de estirar los brazos- algo más de calentamiento vendría bien ¿No es así Higgs?

\- Tienes razón Díaz- sonrió, imitando su movimiento con su propio prisionero, antes de ver a los otros dos- acabamos de salir de las habitaciones luego de una larga recuperación, la practica nos viene muy bien.

\- ¿Están recién recuperándose?- preguntó uno de los hombres, sacando su espada y tomando un escudo desde su espalda.

\- Podría decirse- contestó su compañero- nos quitaron las restricciones hoy, si es lo que quieres decir, aun me siento algo adormecido.

Ella sonrió un poco más ante la forma presumida de hablar de Marco, antes de ver a sus espaldas, notó a la princesa junto a la chica que había llegado junto a los caballeros, Mina igual estaba ahí junto a Azerel, pensó en detenerse y disculparse, pero la ejecutora les dedico una mirada a ella y al latino, indicándoles que estaba bien.

 **Oh, iba a montar un espectáculo.**

\- ¿Les parece que si nivelamos el campo de juego?- preguntó, dando un paso al frente- tienen una ventaja de un minuto para atacar, nosotros no lo haremos ¿Te parece bien Díaz?

\- Perfecto por mí- contestó el susodicho con un expresión autosuficiente.

Ambos caballeros dudaron un segundo antes de atacar, blandiendo sus espadas con habilidad, pero ella tenía que aceptar el hecho de que Marco con "El chopo" eran diez veces más veloces que ellos, ni hablar del horrible entrenamiento que era esquivar los golpes de Zane, estos sujetos se movía casi en cámara lenta, y esquivarles era una tarea realmente sencilla.

\- ¡Quédate quieta!- le gritó el caballero, lanzando un golpe descendente, lo esquivo moviéndose solo lo necesario.

\- ¿Enserio, en medio de un combate solo esperas que tu oponente se quede quieto a morir? No puedes ser tan idiota- el sujeto movió la espada de nuevo- ¿No vas a atacar con tu escudo?

\- ¿Ah?- el sujeto parecía realmente descolocado por la pregunta, ella ahogó una risa.

\- Lo siento, se acabó su ventaja.

De un movimiento rápido, golpeó el cuello del sujeto, este tuvo un problema para respirar un segundo, tiempo suficiente. Dio un salto, sujetando la cabeza del caballero, y aprovechando el impulso clavo su rodilla en el rostro del rival, un feo "crack" resonó, ella sabía que había destrozado su nariz, lo dejo caer de espaldas mientras ella aterrizaba sin problemas en suelo, su oponente inconsciente. Miró a Marco, este estaba parado con una mirada de superioridad, su oponente en medio de un llanto controlado, fue entonces que ella notó que tenía ambas piernas rotas.

\- Te tomó bastante Redbell- se burló, ella sabía que había acabado con su oponente antes que ella.

\- Calla Díaz- se quejó, mirando a otro lado.

Miró en dirección a su público, notando la mirada perpleja de la peli negra que estaba junto a la princesa, y las sonrisas orgullosas y burlonas de los demás. Sonrió, arrodillándose ante Star, y al ver por el rabillo del ojo, notó que Marco había hecho lo mismo.

\- ¿Y bien, princesa Rowina, sigue pensando que Mewni está débil e indefenso?- le oyó preguntar a rubia- ellos son solo dos de nuestros guerreros después de todo- Higgs sintió algo dentro de ella, orgullo, estaba orgullosa, y eso era simplemente porque…

 **La estaban presumiendo, a ella, la presumían por su fuerza… se sentía bien.**

\- Esperó que tenga buenos médicos o magos sanadores en su hogar, se ve que algunos de sus caballeros los necesitaran- le oyó hablar ahora a Ice.

\- Y ahora, tiene una hora para marcharse- siguió Star- y por favor, dígale a su reino que si desean pelea con Mewni, estamos más que felices de dársela.

Alzó la vista, presenciando la salida indignada de una humillada chica pelinegra, y luego vio como los únicos cuatro caballeros sanos cargaban con sus amigos, dos cada uno, dejando a uno para ir con su princesa.

\- ¿Qué paso?- le oyó preguntar a Marco.

\- Solo que hay gente que le gusta aprovecharse del débil- contestó Mina, se había acercado hasta ellos- han mejorado bastante en combate mano a mano.

\- Nah, ellos eran realmente lentos- contestó, mirando a su maestra con una media sonrisa- no se comparan a ti o Zane para nada.

\- Aun así, se movieron mucho mejor que la última vez que entrenamos- le felicitó- pronto tendremos que retomar las practicas, aunque Marco va tener que hablar con Zane.

\- ¿Por qué?- cuestionó el moreno.

\- Lograste despertar tu arma ¿No?- le hizo saber Mina, a lo que él asintió- Zane debe explicarte el entrenamiento a seguir para controlarla, además de liberar sus otras etapas.

\- ¿Etapas?- preguntaron ambos ahora.

\- Sí- Mina les sonrió de forma casi maternal- las armas de oricalco tienen varias formas de ataques, Ann y yo nos enfrentamos una vez a alguien que tenía una, era una lanza con control sobre el agua.

\- ¿Qué podía hacer?- interrogó interesada en la mención de una historia del pasado de la mujer.

\- Pues…- la peli morada se llevó una mano al mentón, pensativa- el sujeto era un mago que quería molestar en Mewni, nos llevó hasta un lago, y con su lanza manipulo el agua haciendo unas flechas y atacándonos con ella, cuando nos acercamos la usó para crear un escudo y cuando habíamos burlado esas dos, resulta que el arma le permitía moverse bajo el agua como si fuera un pez, así que atraparlo fue un gran problema…

\- ¿Sabías que era un arma de oricalco?- siguió con la ronda de preguntas.

\- O no- contestó la mayor con una sonrisa, espantando la idea con la mano- al comienzo creímos que era un mago, pero luego vimos que la causa era la lanza, tratamos de entrenar a alguien para usarla, pero esta nunca respondió a nadie, así que la tiramos al mar.

\- Que desperdicio- comentó el latino.

\- Pues sí, pero Zane me comentó una día que esa era una arma de oricalco- agregó la guerrera- y que estas solo responderán a su dueño, o, a quien este dueño decida dejársela.

\- Eh…

Suspiró, era un dato tranquilizador, pero en ese momento, con Zane inconsciente y solo habiéndose despertado, era algo inútil. Suspiró nuevamente al darse cuenta de ahora no tenía nada que hacer.

\- Ahora, muévanse, hay que ayudar a reconstruir el pueblo, y Higgs- le llamó Mina- tu familia te está buscando.

 **Bueno, al menos tenía algo que hacer ahora.**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Rachel._**

Gruñó. Estaba frustrada, molesta, indignada, y otros muchos adjetivos similares a esos. No podía comprender porque la reina seguía inconsciente, estaba comenzando a preocuparse por la salud del rey de igual manera, pero lo que más estaba molestándole era sin duda alguna.

 **Que no tenía idea de qué pasaba con Zane.**

El moreno había estado inconsciente demasiado tiempo, Ice había chequeado su poder mágico, y estaba completo, así que no estaba recuperando eso, ella vio todos sus signos vitales, esto había terminado por verificarle el hecho de que Zane debería haber despertado ya, monitoreo hasta su pulso y nada, lo que sea que sucediera con él, estaba fuera de su alcance, y eso la estaba volviendo loca.

\- _"Ese imbécil tiene más de una explicación que dar cunado despierte…"_ \- pero su preocupación estaba comenzando a cambiar ese "cuando" a un "si", Zane llevaba demasiado tiempo inconsciente sin razón…- no, no pienses en eso, es él de quien hablamos, va a estar bien.

Caminó por los pasillos con calma, sin hacer ruido, estaba cansada, y esperaba que al llegar a la enfermería, que ahora mantenía solo a Zane y uno que otro aldeano que tenía una fractura, sería capaz de tomar una siesta. Sin embargo, se detuvo al oír a un grupo de personas hablando.

\- ¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer?

\- Voy a poner veneno en su boca, esta inconsciente, estoy segura que nadie dudara que ha sido una muerte natural- contestó otra voz.

Frunció el ceño, no le gustaba el sonido de aquello, con más cuidado que antes, se acercó a la fuente del sonido, una puerta entre abierta, y vio a un grupo de tres sirvientas.

\- ¿Estás loca?- habló una voz diferente a las otras dos, la tercera sirvienta seguramente- ¿Tienes idea de que te harán si te descubren?

\- Es culpa de ese hombre que mi sir Museltent este exiliado- soltó la primera voz con desprecio en cada palabra- él se merece un castigo.

\- Tú querido "sir" jugaba con niños por amor de Mewni Matilde- exclamó la segunda voz.

\- Eso es falso, él nunca haría algo así…

\- Aun si no lo haría- volvió a intervenir la tercera mujer en cuestión- se atrevió a alzar la mano en contra de la familia real cuando lo estaban enjuiciando.

\- Eso es porque la reina estaba mal Ana…- replicó la llamada Matilde.

\- ¿Te estas escuchando? Lo que dices es igual a traición ¿Por qué no vas y envenenas a la reina también?- cuestionó la segunda voz, con molestia.

Rachel, sin embargo, ya había escuchado suficiente, abrió la puerta de golpe, asustando a las tres presentes. Estas la miraron atónitas, y ella solo bufó, chasqueando los dedos. Casi inmediatamente un par de drones llegaron a su lado, con una señal de los dedos, estos volaron hasta la sirvienta castaña que reconoció como Matilde, y le arrebataron el frasco de las manos.

\- ¡He-Hey….!

\- Veneno de agliomora- comentó, sin mucho interés al ver el frasco, volviendo a hacer que se callara- provoca que el que lo bebe deje de respirar, una muerte por asfixia…

\- Se-Señorita Rachel…- habló la sirvienta de aspecto más joven, su cabello castaño oscuro cortó hasta sus hombros, seguramente Ana.

\- Tú y tú- señalo a la chica anterior y a la otra- largo.

Ninguna dijo nada, y salieron de ahí tan pronto como pudieron, dejándola sola con Matilde, la misma se mostraba entre indignada y aterrada, curiosa combinación para la elfo.

\- ¿Algo que decir?- preguntó, la sirvienta no habló- bueno ¿Sabes que tu querido caballero jugaba con niños cada sábado?

\- ¡Mentiras!

\- No realmente- rebatió, sin mucho esfuerzo- recolectamos los papeles de compra, igual que el testimonió de cada niño que tuvo la desgracia de caer en sus manos- siguió, mirándola sin mucho interés.

\- ¡Todos ellos mienten!- aseguró, furica- ¡Solo son mocosos ingratos buscando arruinar su reputación!

\- ¿Cómo estás tan segura?- preguntó, sin ganas, mirándola, y entonces la realización la golpeo- ¿Te dijo que te amaba, no es así?- preguntó, aunque era más una afirmación.

\- ¿… Y que si lo hizo?

\- Nada, solo que eso lo aclara- aseguró, recostándose en la pared y cerrando los ojos- te dijo que te amaba, que haría de todo para subir de rango y así lograr tener el permiso de elegirte como primera esposa, que te daría lujos y una posición para que no tuvieras que volver a trabajar, me atrevo a apostar que te prometió hijos, una casa grande y tu propia sirvienta para consentirte en todo, cómo compensación por todo tu arduo trabajo todos estos años.

 **Al abrir un ojo para verla, supo que había dado en clavo.**

\- ¿Có-Cómo…?

\- Es lo que todos ellos dicen- le contestó, sin dejar que terminara la pregunta, abriendo ambos ojos- te prometen felicidad, luego, cuando se aburren, aseguran que no te conocen, que todo el tiempo que pasaron juntos no es nada, y si tiene la suerte de quedar embarazada de su hijo, el dirá que eres una zorra que quiere ganarse una posición, y te abandonara a tu suerte- le soltó contundentemente.

\- É-Él…

\- ¿Nunca haría algo así?- preguntó, mirándola sin ganas- niña, él es un troll, solo ve por sí mismo, y cualquier promesa que te haya hecho murió el día en que salió de sus labios.

Caminó, parándose delante ella, la mujer había caído en sus rodillas, atónita, ella suspiró, colocando una mano en su hombro.

\- Ningún hombre debe ser la respuesta a tus problemas- le consoló, y alzo el frasco- no puedes darlo todo por gente como él- le entregó el recipiente y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

\- ¿Por qué no me entregas?- le oyó preguntar, y suspiró.

\- Porque hay muchas formas de lidiar con los monstruos, y la muerte no siempre es la mejor- aseguró, mirándola por encima del hombro- eres mejor que él, y espero tomes la decisión correcta esta vez.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Marco._**

Estaba cansado, había pasado todo el día en la ciudad, reconstruyendo, mejorando, y estableciendo lugares para que la gente se quedara, los drones de Rachel estaban volando por el lugar, ayudando a llevar materiales de un lugar a otro y haciendo la vida de los caballeros, soldados y trabajadores ligeramente más fácil. Su energía se había consumido luego de acabar la tercera casa en el día, y las sonrisas discretas de la adolescente que viviría ahí con sus padres lo habían dejado por demás incómodo.

 **No se sentía preparado para excavar en las relaciones de momento.**

Sabía por los rumores que Star y Tom habían terminado, no es como que no se lo esperase, aunque claro, se había sentido mal por su amigo. Apenas había alcanzado a verlo en el poco tiempo que había estado consiente en el palacio, y Tom se mostraba completamente desolado cada que el nombre de Star salía en alguna conversación. Aun recordaba cómo le había dicho del beso en la cabina de fotos, y cómo él se había mostrado completamente traicionado, dolido y luego… simplemente derrotado.

\- _"No importa Marco… al final ella no me quería a mi…"_ \- recordó sus palabras, sintiendo un profundo dolor en el pecho.

 **Había lastimado a Tom, y eso era horrible.**

Gruñó, entrando a la enfermería, Rachel les había dado permiso de visitar a Zane, y si Marco era sinceró, no podía imaginarse hablando con alguien más en ese momento, el moreno de cabello violeta/negro se había convertido en una figura de respeto, poder, sabiduría y guía para él, era un maestro que podía respetar, y también…

\- Es como un hermano mayor…- susurró, alcanzado el lado de la cama.

Y por eso le dolía verlo ahí, tendido sin responder a nada de lo que nadie pudiera decirle, su respiración tranquila, casi imperceptible. Suspiró, sentándose en una silla al lado de la cama, y miró el rostro, notando las cicatrices en sus mejillas, preguntándose de nuevo como se las había hecho, imaginando que había algún secretó e historia magnifica tras cada una, y sonrió con amargura al saber que no iba a poder oírlas pronto.

\- Hola- saludo, consciente de que no iba a ser capaz de escucharlo- hoy unos sujeto extraños vinieron a ver el reino, parece que querían que nos rindiéramos y nos volviéramos sus esclavos ¿Puedes creerlo? No conocen a Mewni al parecer- comentó, su sonrisa un poco menos triste- Higgs y yo pudimos poner a prueba nuestras habilidades en cuerpo a cuerpo, aunque nuestros oponentes tenían armas, no se podían comparar contigo o Mina, fueron cosa fácil…

Siguió hablando, contándole sobre las reparaciones, las miradas de respeto de algunos aldeanos y las pocas indiscretas de unas mujeres y chicas de su edad, lo incomodo que sentía al tener tanta atención y cómo iba progresando la reconstrucción de la ciudad que rodeaba el palacio, luego le habló del tiempo de su recuperación, de los regaños de Rachel y las cartas de Higgs, los chismes de Hannah y Lucas, el cómo Lira ahora era la sirvienta personal de Star.

 **Le habló de tantas cosas, cosas inútiles, útiles… solo quería hablar.**

\- Y bueno… he pensado mucho- comentó, al terminar de hablarle sobre cómo había estado entrenando a espaldas de la elfo- he estado… confundido, Kelly al parecer rompió conmigo, y eso está bien, ella y yo no éramos mala pareja, pero nunca vi la relación ir a ningún lado si soy sincero…- siguió- no me malentiendas, Kelly me gusta, bastante, es solo que… no había una verdadera conexión entre nosotros…

Suspiró, mirando al rostro impasible de Zane, y al darse cuenta de que no había cambio alguno, miró de a sus manos.

\- También… he pensado mucho en Star- dijo por fin, sin separar la vista de sus dedos- he pensado mucho en… lo que ella me hace sentir, cómo me hace sentir…- siguió, no muy seguro de sus palabras- ella es sin duda la razón por lo que estoy aquí, la razón por la que te conozco y la razón por la cual he dejado de preguntarme que es lo que quiero hacer con mi vida…

Porque lo recordaba, el cómo su vida en la tierra era… vacía. Sus amigos, todos tenían metas que querían alcanzar, recodaba a Ferguson, queriendo se profesor de español, a Alfonzo y su deseo de trabajar con computadoras para ayudar a su familia, a Janna y su ideal de ir a la universidad y estudiar para ser investigadora de la cultura urbana, tener su propio programa de Tv y así ser famosa por hacer lo que quisiera… y por supuesto estaba Jackie, la chica quería ser parte de los juegos extremos, compararse a las estrellas del patinaje…

\- Antes de conocer a Star pensaba que mi vida se iría en completar la secundaría sin nada emocionante… decirle a Jackie el último día de escuela que me gustaba, preparado para una burla, y asegurándole que solo quería sacarlo de mi pecho antes de irme a la universidad a a estudiar una carrera aceptable, conseguir un trabajo común y pagar un departamento para vivir el resto de mis días con un gato- fue completamente sincero, recordando su ideal de vida antes de Star- pero entonces… esta chica rara, con una varita mágica y sonrisa de millón de dólares chocó en mi vida…

 **Sonrió, recordando lo idiota que había sido al huir de ella al principio.**

\- Ella… me enseñó un mundo nuevo, un mundo de posibilidades, aun si no lo entendía al principio…- soltó una risa ahogada- al comienzo todo eran tonterías, éramos niños en cuerpos crecidos… ella porque no aceptaba que tenía que madurar… y yo porque no había vivido realmente desde que entre a la escuela y caí en mi rutina…

Sus aventuras al principio eran tontas, sin sentido y por demás extrañas. Star aprendía cosas de la tierra que todos tenían en mente como sentido común, pero ella, dios, Star era increíble, pues su sola presencia iluminaba una habitación, su risa podía convertir la actividad más mundana en algo memorable y completamente nuevo, su entusiasmo, su habilidad para maravillarse por lo más sencillo y luego estaba ese modo tan bizarro de reaccionar a cosas que él no comprendía como si fueran los más normal del mundo.

\- Star fue una chispa…- dijo al fin- inició despacio… sin que me diera cuenta, me fui volviendo más y más consciente de que ella era la fuente de magia en mi vida… no solo porque fuera una princesa mágica de otra dimensión- bromeó, sin alzar la mirada aún- sino porque con ella todo valía la pena…

Sintió subir las comisuras de sus labios, la sonrisa que estaba en su rostro debía verse extraña seguramente, lo sabía, pero no hizo nada por detenerla.

\- Star siempre fue la causa de mis problemas, pero del mismo modo, jamás habría podido vivir sin ella ahí… sin Star solo habría seguido como un autómata en medio de una rutina infinita, siguiendo una vida sin significado…- entonces alzo la vista viendo a los ojos cerrados de Zane.

 **Y se sintió con valor para decir lo que su corazón llevaba tanto tiempo deseando gritar.**

\- Yo quiero a Star- dijo por fin- la quiero cómo a nadie… la quiero con tanta fuerza que me lastima pensar que algún día puedo perderla… la quiero desesperadamente- cerró los ojos- ella es la razón por la que estoy aquí… ella es lo que más quiero en el mundo…

Suspiró, recordando esa noche cuando ella lo había atrapado de nuevo, usando las tijeras dimensionales, lo que no había podido decir entonces.

\- Me encantan las aventuras… pero ninguna se compara al tiempo que paso con ella… ninguna logra agitar mi corazón cómo cuando estoy con ella- aclaró, aun con los ojos cerrados- no quiero estar sin ella…

Suspiró, acomodando sus sentimientos de nuevo, recuperando el control sobre sí mismo, regulando su respiración, de la que no sabía había perdido el control.

\- Yo la quiero… más que a nadie… Star es la persona más especial e importante en todo el multiverso para mí- sonrió, con pura ternura en su expresión- y estoy seguro de que aunque hubiera sido solo una chica normal… habría traído magia a mi vida… y del mismo modo… habría terminado queriéndola como la quiero ahora…- terminó por decir, abriendo los ojos.

 **Topándose con un brillo ámbar y uno rosa.**

\- ¿Y porque… me lo dices a mi… y no a ella…?- le preguntó Zane, su voz rasposa y forzada.

\- Za-Zane…- balbuceo.

\- Mar-Marco…- le llamó, antes de sonreír- voy a dormir… un poco más…

\- ¿Q-Qué… pe-pero acabas de despertar…?- ¿De qué estaba hablando, dormir más?

\- Lo… sé… pero… lo necesito…- le dijo, sin dejar de sonreír- dile a Rachel…

\- ¿Sí?

\- Tres días…- siguió- en tres días… despertare…

\- Bien…

\- Y… sobre Moon…- volvió a hablar, mirándolo a los ojos- dile… a… Ice…

\- ¿Qué… qué le digo…?

\- "Asferial"…- le dijo, cerrando los ojos.

\- ¿Zane…?- preguntó, pero era inútil, él moreno mayor se había dormido de nuevo, pero esta vez Marco respiraba más tranquilo, por lo menos ahora tenía un tiempo estimado para despertar- de verdad… ¿No puedes hacer las cosas más fáciles para nosotros…?

 **Ahora se sentía libre de un peso molesto en su cuerpo, estaba en paz, aunque fuera un instante.**

Se levantó, dispuesto a ir con Ice antes de olvidar la palabra que Zane le había dicho, tenía que encontrarse con Rachel también, tenía que…

\- Marco…- le habló alguien al pasar la cortina que separaba a Zane del resto de la enfermería.

Se giró, viendo una cabellera rubia demasiado conocida, unos ojos azul cielo que lo miraba llenos de asombro, de tristeza y… felicidad. Vio los corazones brillantes en las mejillas de la chica frente a él y cómo estos enmarcaban su expresión perfectamente.

\- Star…- se escapó de sus labios, y él, sintió como su interior se volvía salvaje de solo tenerla cerca.

\- Marco…- volvió a llamarlo- tú… tú también eres la persona más especial e importante para mí…

Esas palabras lo golpearon, haciéndole feliz y avergonzándole increíblemente. Star había escuchado todo lo que le había dicho Zane, no parecía haber oído su conversación con el susodicho al parecer.

\- Por eso…- habló de nuevo, sacándolo de sus pensamientos- creo… no, Marco… necesitamos hablar…

\- Star… yo…- suspiró, mirándola a los ojos- tienes razón, necesitamos hablar.

 **Los mensajes de Zane tendrían que esperar.**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Bueeeeeeeeeeeeenooooo. Fin de capitulo, hola de nuevo mis lectores que aún mantienen el ritmo con esta historia que resulta en altibajos emocionales aquí y allá, una introducción masiva de personajes nuevos que pueden parecer algo molestos, pero en mi defensa, si planeo ir más lejos, necesito más, no puedo usar solo personajes de la serie cuando estos son tan… no son malos, pero les falta carácter, mi queridísima Idol SugarQueen ha hecho maravillas con su Fic al desarrollar a los personajes de forma profunda, pero esa es la diferencia entre nosotros, yo necesito personajes de un mundo medieval, que aumenten la tensión, no más adolescentes._**

 ** _No por eso voy a dejar de lado que mis queridos chicos aquí aun lo son, pero ya no es tan relevante._**

 ** _Pues ahora vengo aclarar algo._**

 ** _He jugado mucho con las fechas aquí, encajando con las serie, pero en vista de que es un arco independiente, casi un AU. Tengo el deber de decirles que hasta el momento, ha pasado casi un año desde que esta historia comenzó (en tiempo de la historia, no de la publicación) así que pronto mis queridos lectores, los personajes estarán de cumpleaños, alcanzando los diecisiete, por ende, siendo más maduros luego de todo lo que han pasado._**

 ** _En cosas más inmediatas, Star y Marco por fin van a hablar largo y tendido de sus sentimientos, cosa que parece estaban esperando (aunque no lo sé, no hay muchos reviews últimamente)._**

 ** _Los que esperan a Toffe y saber que paso con Zane, y que es "Asferial", no se preocupen, eso pasara pronto~_**

 ** _Finalmente, para los que siente que el titulo no tiene sentido, el termino Troll se refiere a más que a un monstruo, se puede usar para describir malos sentimiento o pensamientos que te hacen sentir mal. Hay un dicho que dice "No alimenten al troll" que se refiere a ignorar las provocaciones de los demás y sentirte bien contigo mismo, el titulo de este capítulo va directamente al tema de Star no volviéndose loca ante las provocaciones de Rowina, Higgs sintiéndose orgullosa de su habilidad, Rachel ayudando a esa sirvienta (que no se esperaban volver a ver luego de que Zane trajo a Mina, no se lo esperaban verdad XD?) a sobreponerse a su ceguera ante los actos del caballero y claro, a que Marco y Star por fin van a enfrentar la situación loca en la que están._**

 ** _Estas notas fueron mucho más largas de lo común, pero bueno, ya saben, dejen sus reviews, teorías y críticas (constructivas si es posible, aunque todo se recibe) y nos leemos luego._**

 ** _Yuichiro fuera, paz~ :3_**


	33. Chapter 32

Capítulo 32: Vamos a hablar

 ** _Star._**

Se marcharon de la enfermería, y llegaron hasta un balcón cercano, quedando uno junto al otro, completamente en silenció. Ambos sabían que tenían que hablar, pero ninguno de los dos tenía idea la menor idea de por dónde comenzar, había tanto que decir y tanto que no podía simplemente ponerse en palabras. Star suspiró, considerando todo una vez más.

\- Marco… - le llamó, mirando a la nada- lo siento.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Lamento todo lo malo que te ha pasado por estar aquí…- siguió, sin prestarle mucha atención a sus propias palabas, al final, era mejor dejar hablar a su corazón y no complicarse tanto- lamento todo lo que yo te he hecho desde que estas aquí… debo decir que no he sido la mejor amiga… o mejor persona contigo…

Suspiró, juntando sus manos y caminando hasta el borde el balcón, apoyándose en el muro que marcaba el límite del mismo.

\- Yo también lo siento Star- dijo Marco, ella lo vio acercarse al borde- la verdad es que yo… no sabía porque había vuelto a Mewni en un principio… estaba… perdido- le confiesa- no sabía qué hacer, en la tierra me sentía como un extraño, no era capaz de mantenerme en contacto con mis padres, aun cuando vivíamos juntos y todo solo se sentía… vacío, y no conseguía entender ¿Qué era diferente? Es decir, era la misma casa, la misma escuela, la misma gente…

 **Pero no estabas tú.**

La frase queda en el aire, él no la dice, pero ella sabe que es lo que quiere decir. Sabe lo que implica…

\- Y cuando vine aquí… solo pensaba en que quizás en Mewni no sería un extraño…- prosigue, y ella hace todo lo que puede por no hablar y evitar que este momento tan importante se pierda- pero bueno, el problema era el opuesto a la tierra, aquí nada era lo mismo, no la misma gente, no la misma destrucción con la que lidie, no la misma Moon más concentrada en ti que en es ser reina… no el mismo Tom… no la misma Star- suspira, bajando la cabeza- y me di cuenta que tampoco era el mismo yo… porque ya no sabía quién era y termine usándote como excusa para tratar de descifrarlo… lo siento…

Ella mira a la nada de nuevo, dejando que sus ojos se paseen sin mucho interés por el horizonte infinito que es el cielo delante de ella. Sonríen un poco, apoyando sus ante brazos en el muro que la separa del vacío.

\- No tienes que disculparte…- murmura, pero sabe que él la escucha- la verdad es que, si, me tomó por sorpresa el que volvieras, ya había dado por terminada toda amistad o, bueno, cualquier cosa que tuviera que ve contigo y el verte, aquí, fue un golpe duro… pero me hizo darme cuenta de las cosas, aunque yo no lo comprendía al principio- se ríe, una risa amarga y cansada- use a Tom para superarte, creí que estaba sintiendo algo por él, pero la verdad es que solo quería a alguien que estuviera conmigo para no pensar más en cuanto te extrañaba, cuanto quería estar contigo, escucharte hablar, abrazarme o solo estar en silenció… así que me aproveche de lo que Tom sentía por mi…

 **El dolor en su pecho sigue ahí… bien, no es _tan_ mala persona.**

\- Lastime mucho a Tom… y mientras trataba desesperadamente de convencerme de que no sentía nada por ti termine hiriéndote igual- se paró de nuevo derecha y se giró para ver a Marco, mirándolo a los ojos por primera vez en todo lo que llevaban hablando- Marco, tú eres la persona más importante para mí ¡Y me tomo dos corazones rotos y una guerra para darme cuenta!

Da un paso al frente, sujetando las manos de él entre las suyas y sonríe un poco ante lo bien que se siente, como si fuera… _lo correcto_. La hacía sentir que lo que estaba haciendo era lo que tenía que hacer

\- Cuando te vi con Kelly, todas esas veces, o cuando te veía con Higgs y Rachel, solo podía ignorar mis sentimientos, pero estaba… celosa, de Kelly por poder besarte, abrazarte y hacer tantas cosas que yo quería… de Rachel y de Higgs porque ahora ellas tenía lo que yo solía tener, un amigo tan increíble como tú…

Apretó un poco más su agarre, sintiendo una oleada de tristeza, nostalgia tan profunda que la lastimaba, anhelaba de nuevo aquello.

\- Soy una persona horrible…- terminó por reconocer, alejando sus ojos de los marrones de él- lamento que tuvieras que sufrir por mi egoísmo Marco, de verdad… espero puedas perdonarme…

\- No hay nada que perdonar Star…- le dijo Marco, soltando su mano y sujetando su barbilla con gentileza.

 **Cómo si tratara con algo precioso.**

\- Si… me lastimaste, pero yo igual te lastime a ti, ambos creímos que hacíamos lo correcto, pero solo estábamos en medio de una lucha con nosotros mismos y terminamos lastimando a mucha gente, incluyéndonos…- suspira, bajando la mirada un segundo antes de volver a verla.

Su mano viaja quedamente por el borde de su rostro, se detiene en su mejilla y ella se recuesta ligeramente ante el tacto, disfrutando de la sensación que la recorre cuando él la sostiene así.

\- Yo lastime a Kelly, porque la use, al igual que tú con Tom, de hecho ella creó que terminó conmigo…- lucha con la sonrisa que quiere salir ante esa noticia, y regresa a sus sentidos cuando él sigue hablando- pero la verdad es que solo trataba de olvidarme ti, de tu risa, de tu voz… porque había sido un idiota al no comprender que eras para mí en la tierra, y tuve que perderte tres veces para poder comprender que no quiero una vida sin ti…

Marcó la mira, como aquella vez en la cabina de fotos, pero ahora es mucho más… real, no son dos amigos que no saben que sucede, no son los dos adolescentes que se reían de cosas sin sentido en la tierra y definitivamente no son las mismas dos personas que han lastimado a quienes los quieren.

 **Por lo menos no en ese momento, no en ese lugar… no son ninguno ellos.**

Solo son Star y Marco, son dos chicos que se quieren, que desean tenerse cerca, y hacen caso a sus emociones por una vez, acercándose, él aun acunando su rostro con su mano y ella se encuentra usando la mano que no sostiene la de él para sujetarse de su chaqueta. Sus respiraciones se mezclan cuando están cerca y se miran a los ojos, como esperando a que el universo les dé una señal de que está mal, que alguien los separe… pero no llega, y terminan de acercase.

 **Y ahí está… esa familiar electricidad.**

Star siente que se derrite ante ese beso, porque es todo lo que no sabía que extrañaba, este beso no es como el de la cabina, lleno de miedo, dudas y falta de comprensión, tampoco es como el que se dieron el día en que destruyo toda oportunidad con Marco, amargo, triste y cargado de una pasión oscura y posesiva, viciosa y malévola… no, esté beso es… dulce, al mismo tiempo poderoso y determinado, ambos buscan recuperar todo lo perdido. Sus manos aún están unidas, y él entrelaza sus dedos con los de ella, abriéndose paso con su lengua en su boca, pero no es un beso lleno de deseo como antes, este, aun con todo y la invasión a su boca, es lento, dulce, se toman su tiempo para reconocerse, y se separan de igual forma, juntan sus frentes, ligeramente sin aliento.

\- Marco…- su nombre sale casi como una plegaría.

 **Siente que está volando y no quiere que termine nunca.**

Pero recuerda todo lo que ha pasado, todo lo que _ella_ ha hecho por dejarse llevar en todo momento, por no tratar de comprenderse antes de elegir, todo el dolor a causa suya… y suspira, antes de mirar sus manos juntas y deleitarse de nuevo ante la imagen donde parecen estar hechas para estar así, unidas.

\- No podemos hacer esto…- susurra, pero sabe que él la oye.

\- … Lo sé- responde Marco, con un tonó tan similar al suyo que es un poco raro.

Ambos se escuchan derrotados, exhaustos y sin fuerzas para seguir.

\- Star… yo te quiero- le susurra él, casi como si le estuviera diciendo un secreto- te quiero tanto que me duele físicamente no estar cerca de ti… pero no puedo controlarme a mí mismo estando a tu alrededor.

Marco aprieta un poco más su mano y deja que la que está en rostro viaje ligeramente hasta su cabello, moviéndolo lejos de sus mejillas con extrema delicadeza.

\- Durante la pelea con Meteora… hubo un momento donde verdaderamente, intente asesinarla- le confiesa-no porque fuera enemiga de Mewni, no porque yo podría morir, y no porque las personas conmigo pudieran morir tampoco… sino porque ella te amenazó a ti Star…

\- _"¿A mí?"_ \- piensa alarmada, pero aun así no se mueve.

\- Ella dijo que iba masacrarte, que iba a hacer cosas horribles contigo, para dejar en claro que ella era la legitima gobernante de Mewni…- se explica y puede sentir como le cuesta continuar- y no pude soportarlo, antes de que me diera cuenta mi cuerpo se había movido por sí solo, y estuve en su cuello, no alcance a cortarlo…- continua, mirándola directamente a los ojos- pero lo intente… quise matar a alguien por ti Star…

\- Marco…

\- Star, justo como soy ahora…- la interrumpe, y su mano libre cae lejos de ella, el separa sus frente y se endereza.

Ahora Marco le saca algo de altura media cabeza apenas ¿Cuándo ha crecido tanto su querido amigo?

\- Mataría por ti y moriría por ti, sin dudarlo ni un segundo, sin preguntar razones, solo lo haría, si me lo pidieras lo haría, si te amenazaran lo haría…

Él cierra los ojos, como si estuviera aterrado por ese escenario, pero ella logra comprender al cabo de uno segundos que lo que le asusta no es la posibilidad de asesinar, sino el hecho que no parece que vaya a importarle si es por ella, una carga de culpa cae en su estómago y tiene que resistir como puede las ganas de llorar al ver que Marco está asustado de sí mismo… a causa suya

\- Y por eso no puedo estar contigo, no como soy ahora…- termina por decir- necesito tiempo para poner mis sentimientos en orden, necesito volver a pensar en lo que se refiere a ti… no puedo estar en una relación si todo lo que hare será hacer lo que me pidas…

\- Lo entiendo Marco…- asegura, aunque le duele un poco, sabe que tiene razón- yo igual necesito tiempo…- reconoce, mirando al cielo de nuevo- como soy ahora, no sé bien que es lo que puedo hacer… no sé qué es lo que quiero hacer más allá de estar a tu lado…- le asegura- no me siento capaz de ser alguien buena para ti, no siento que como soy ahora merezca estar a tu lado…

Mira de nuevo sus manos y desea ser un poco más egoísta, lo suficiente como para decirle que se quede con ella, que no importa si lastiman a alguien más, que no le importaría que alguien sufriera si él está a su lado…

 **Pero sabe que no es así, y sonríe.**

\- Yo no merezco tu cariño, no como soy ahora mismo… no merezco que sientas que puedes matar y morir por mi…- la mano que sujeta su capucha viaja hasta quedar encima de su pectoral izquierdo, sobre su corazón- tengo que comprender bien que es lo que me sucede a tu alrededor Marco… pero no estoy segura de que pueda ser tu amiga, no soportaría verte con alguien más luego de casi perderte…

\- Yo tampoco Star…- suspira él de nuevo- no puedo estar contigo… pero tampoco puedo estar sin ti… no tengo idea de que hacer…

Ella tampoco, pues sabe que de estar con él solo va hacerlo sufrir, pero si no está con él… no cree poder soportar ver como Marco se aleja de ella de nuevo, ya lo ha perdido con Jackie, con Kelly, hasta Hekkapoo, cuando lo dejo en la tierra… y casi lo pierde para siempre contra Meteora. Star lo mira, y trata de ver al chico que conoció en la tierra hace casi dos años… y no lo encuentra, este no es ese Marco

\- ¿Y si solo… empezamos de nuevo?- sugiere, al cabo de unos segundos.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- No tenemos que ser algo ahora mismo Marco, y no somos los mismos niños de catorce que se conocieron la secundaria…- le dice y suspira- yo soy una nueva persona Marco, al igual que tú… quiero conocerte, al nuevo tú, al que ha pasado por todo el tiempo con Zane, que ha salido con Kelly… que ha sufrido a causa mía…

Le duele recordar que él ha salido lastimado por su culpa, se odia a si misma por todo lo que le ha hecho sufrir.

\- Quiero conocerte, otra vez… y quiero que hagas lo mismo conmigo- agrega, casi rogándole, porque no tiene idea de que hará si eso no funciona- ¿Si… si eso te parece bien?

\- Star…- habla él por fin, al cabo de unos minutos que parecen una eternidad- no tengo idea de si es lo correcto…

\- Seguramente no lo es…- concede, con una risa amarga e irónica.

\- Pero quiero intentarlo…- le asegura, acercándose de nuevo a ella- quiero tratar de conocerte ahora Star… pero más que nada… quiero entender estas emociones que provocas en mí, estos impulsos…

Se acerca y la besa de nuevo, lento, justo como antes, ella trata de grabarse en la memoria el sabor de sus labios, la sensación de electricidad recorriéndola y el éxtasis que tiene cada que él la sostiene de ese modo tan dulce y delicado, cómo si cargara una joya que no quiere que nadie más posea, cómo si protegiera el tesoro más hermoso y valioso del universo.

 **Y se permite fantasear con que así sea como él la ve.**

\- Así que…- habla ella al separarse, alejándose unos pasos y soltándolo, para sujetar sus manos detrás de su propia espalda- soy Star Butterfly, una princesa inter-dimensional con muy mal autocontrol, un ex que es literalmente un demonio, una madre actualmente en coma y muchos problemas emocionales.

Él la ve con una expresión extraña, antes de comprender que es lo que hace, sonríe y niega con la cabeza, cambiando su peso a su pierna derecha y colocando la mano de dicho lado en su cintura, con una sonrisa divertida.

\- Un placer, soy Marco Díaz- le sigue el juego- hace poco en convertí en un espadachín y soy algo así como una persona muy importante- bromea y ella se ríe un poco entre dientes- tengo dos ex y soy muy, pero _muy_ malo con las relaciones y la autoconfianza, también tengo problemas emocionales, y estoy casi seguro de que soy un homicida en potencia.

Ambos sonríen, mirándose antes de suspirar y ver al cielo, ella ve por un momento su mano, quiera sujetarla y recuperar esa tentadora sensación que le provoca, pero se resiste y en su lugar mira de nuevo al frente, recordando que aún tiene demasiadas cosas por hacer, que no puede estar poniendo sus problemas personales delante de todo lo demás… pero algún día… que ella espera sea pronto.

 **Va a volver a sujetar su mano… y en ese entonces no va a soltarla**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Higgs._**

Los campos de entrenamiento estaban vacíos gracias a la visita de esa indeseable chica que se había pavoneado por todo el lugar, moviendo demasiado las caderas y con una sonrisa que llamaba demasiado la atención en su opinión. Ahora las únicas en aquel lugar eran ella y Mina, quien la miraba entrenar.

\- ¿Segura que no deberías descansar un poco más?- se animó a preguntar la peli morada con algo de preocupación.

\- Ya he descansado lo suficiente- aseguró, girando un poco más su arma y acertando un golpe contundente contra el aire- y esa pelea de antes no sirvió de mucho, así que voy a practicar un poco más ahora…

Con eso dicho comenzó a realizar una serie de ataques consecutivos, cambiando la forma de su arma a espada y bastón constantemente, aumentando gradualmente la velocidad, asegurándose de no cortarse o golpearse en sus constantes alteraciones.

\- ¿Sabes?- oyó a Mina sobre el viento que se cortaba al paso de su arma- A veces me pregunto si eres realmente una chica.

\- ¡¿Y eso de dónde vino?!- gritó, antes de sentir como su bastón la golpeaba en la pierna, agradeció que no tuviera el filo al chocar con ella, y miro a la mujer indignada- ¡Claro que soy una chica!

\- Es solo que a veces es difícil diferenciar- le dijo la guerrera levantándose de donde estaba y caminando hasta ella- más cuando lo único que usas para mantener tus… atributos en su lugar son vendas ¿No tienes nada de ropa interior más apropiada para alguien de tu edad?

\- De acuerdo ¿De dónde viene todo esto Mina?- suspiró mirando abajo ¿De verdad estaba mal? No iba a admitir que no tenía nada como aquello delante de ella- usualmente tú eres la primera en decirme que tengo que entrenar más- desvió el tema lo más que pudo.

La mayor se le quedo mirando, seguramente notando que su evasión para responder esa pregunta era una clara negación a que tuviera algo así en su poder, entonces Mina sonrió con algo que ella podría asegurar era condescendencia y un poco de vergüenza.

\- Es solo que cuando te miró, pienso que eres mucho como Ann y yo en nuestros años de aprendices- explica- nosotras estábamos tan concentradas en mejorar que nos perdimos los mejores años de nuestras vidas… fuimos demasiado afortunadas de tenernos entre nosotras…

\- ¿De qué hablas?- preguntó genuinamente confundida, y Mina se le quedo mirando de forma rara- ¿Qué…?

\- Higgs… ¿Nunca has tenido novio?

 **¿Ok, qué clase de conversación era esa?**

\- No.

\- ¿Alguien que te guste?

\- No.

\- ¿Alguna persona que te hiciera sentir rara?- insistió, acercándose y tomándola por los hombros- ¿Molesta sin razón, nerviosa, cómo que tus palabras no pueden salir como quieres…?

\- No ¿A que vienen todas estas preguntas?

\- Oh, por, Mewni…- dijo soltándola y llevándose las manos a la boca- ¡Eres una niña!

Mina debe haber sentido todo el odio que tenía en su interior a través de sus ojos porque casi de inmediato dio un paso atrás con una sonrisa divertida en la cara y con las manos en posición defensiva.

\- Ahora enserio ¡¿De dónde viene todo esto?!- gritó histérica, apuntando con su arma a la otra mujer.

\- Higgs- le llamó, con un tonó que debía tratar de calmarla- nunca has experimentado ningún tipo de romance tu vida, y eso, en una chica de dieciséis, sin importa su trabajo o crianza es raro.

\- ¿Por qué?-interrogó con la molestia aun haciendo estragos en ella- todos los chicos de mi edad son idiotas, los mayores solo me ven como menos por ser una plebeya o por ser mujer.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que solo por eso nunca has encontrado a nadie lo más remotamente atractivo?

\- ¿Atractivo?- repitió, y Mina asintió frenéticamente, lo pensó detenidamente, antes de suspirar- no, supongo que no, para mi todos se ven como idiotas.

\- ¿Incluso Marco?

\- Especialmente Marco- dijo inmediatamente, antes de bajar el arma y encogerse de hombros- pero creo que tiene su "encanto" si tiene a la princesa y a Kelly tras él, no entiendo que podrían estar viéndole dos chicas tan lindas como ellas a alguien como él…- agrego- _"O a cualquiera…"_

\- ¿De verdad nunca te ha llamado la atención Marco?- siguió preguntando Mina, ahora sorprendida- por lo cercanos que son…

\- Creo que es precisamente por lo cercanos que somos que no puedo verlo como tú dices- rebatió cansada- y la verdad no veo lo malo, esas cosas del romance solo entorpecen mi entrenamiento.

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- ¿Ah?

Mina se paseó a su alrededor, examinándola y Higgs se sintió repentinamente demasiado consiente de sí misma, llevándose los brazos al pecho y cruzándolos frunciendo el ceño y miró a otro lado ¿Y ahora qué demonios?

\- Higgs… seré sincera contigo- habló por fin la peli morada con seriedad- si hablamos de ser fuerte Marco es mucho más fuerte que tú ahora mismo.

\- ¿Qué?- preguntó, mirándola de nuevo, descruzando los brazos y dando un paso al frente- eso no es posible, Marco y yo hemos entrenado juntos todo el tiempo, no hay forma de que él sea más fuerte que yo…

\- Me temo que estás equivocada- le cortó Mina, mirándola con atención- según lo que nos han dicho sobre la pelea contra Meteora, Marco y tú junto a todos los demás tuvieron un mal momento ¿No?

\- Sí…

\- Pero hubo un instante donde Marco fue capaz de acercarse y casi matarla ¿No?- volvió a preguntar, y ella asintió- Marco se movió de un modo que ni tú, que has entrenado con él todo el tiempo pudo seguir ¿No es así?

\- Sí…

\- Eso fue, según lo que han dicho los rumores- dijo, sentándose en la roca donde antes estaba, mirándola mientras cruzaba una pierna- porque Meteora amenazo a Star ¿No es así?

\- Si, pero…

\- Higgs- volvió a interrumpirle- la razón por la que Marco puedo hacer algo así fue, que él dejo de preocuparse por su alrededor y las muchas cosas que podrían suceder en una pelea- explicó- Marco en el momento en que realizo ese ataque solo podía llegar a algo que Ann y yo aprendimos, era el "momento".

\- ¿"El momento"?- repitió ahogado un gruñido- ¿No es algo sobrenatural como el "estilo" verdad? No creo poder soportar otro entrenamiento como aquel…

\- No, no- contestó Mina entre risitas- El "momento" Higgs, es cuando aquello que quieres hacer y tienes que hacer son la misma cosa.

\- … No lo entiendo…

\- Veamos…- dijo la mayor, llevándose una mano a la barbilla- imagina que tienes a un familiar enfermo, y para ayudarle tienes que lastimar a una persona que es importante para ti, en ese momento "tienes" que lastimarla, pero no "quieres" lastimarla…

\- Ok…

\- Debido a esa diferencia no eres capaz de moverte con total libertad, tu cuerpo no reacciona como debe porque no es lo que quiere hacer- le explica gesticulando con las manos- por otro lado, imagina que la persona a la que tienes que lastimar es quien puso en peligro a tu familia- pidió y ella asintió- en ese momento, lo que quieres hacer y lo que debes hacer son lo mismo.

\- Creo que… lo entiendo- dijo, mirando al suelo, antes de regresar la vista a ella- pero no consigo comprender que tiene que ver con lo de ser fuerte…

\- A eso voy- aseguró Mina- durante la pelea, Marco quiso lastimar a Meteora por amenazar a Star, pero también "tenía" que atacar a Meteora por proteger a todos, cuando las dos cosas coincidieron, Marco pudo moverse como quería, sin restricciones.

 ** _Oh…_**

\- Hay un principio similar en la magia- comentó, cerrando los ojos- "Cuando haces lo que tienes que hacer y deseas lo que debes desear, la magia misma se volverá tu cuerpo y fuerza" si tengo que demostrarlo sería…

Mina alzo su cabeza un momento, y un láser salió de sus ojos, débil, y luego, disparo uno nuevo, tan poderoso que separo las nubes sobre ellas.

\- Algo así sería la comparación.

\- Wow…

\- En fin Higgs- volvió a llamar su atención- la razón por la cual Marco es más fuerte que tú, aparte de que él está mucho más cerca del "momento", es porque Marco tiene algo por lo que luchar.

\- ¿Algo por lo que luchar?

\- Si, Marco pelea por proteger a Star- contestó- Marco ya ha dejado todo por ella más de una vez, y por como se ve ahora, él ha llegado a un arreglo con sus sentimientos, ahora sabe que quiere y tiene que protegerla, esa es su razón para pelear, su razón para volverse fuerte…

Mina se puso de pie de nuevo, caminando hasta ella y sujeto sus hombros, para luego agacharse un poco y verla directamente a los ojos.

\- Dime Higgs ¿Por qué peleas tú?

\- ¿Eh?

\- Debes tener una razón para pelear ¿No es así?

Lo pensó, detenidamente, tratando de hallar algo, pero no encontraba nada que pudiera llamar "algo por lo que pelear", cerró los ojos, tratando de hallar una respuesta, recordó a su madre, toda esa discriminación cuando entro a ser escudera, esos años de trabajo insufrible… toda esa soledad y tristeza…

 **Pero aun así, no encontró nada.**

\- N-No lo sé… creo que para probarme a mí misma ante los demás, para mantener a mi familia a salvo, para hacer a mi madre orgullosa… para ser más fuerte.

\- Ahí hay una razón más- suspiró Mina, soltándola- Higgs, eres una de las dos paladines de Mewni, superaste con creces a todos los caballeros, ganas más en un mes que muchos granjeros en un año, y le diste a tú familia un apellido ¡Un apellido! No ha habido una familia de plebeyos con algo así en Mewni en años, que digo, siglos, estoy segura de que ya has mantenido, protegido y hecho orgullosa a tu familia.

\- … Supongo que sí…

\- Y Higgs, ser más fuerte no es una razón para pelear- le aseguró- Marco lucha por cariño, quizás amor, yo lucho por paz, Ice lucha por un lugar al cual pertenecer, Rachel lucha por el futuro… Ann, Ann luchaba por libertad…- agregó con un tonó anhelante y muy nostálgico que logró sacarla un momento de balance-… no sé por qué lucha Zane, pero estoy segura de que no es solo por "ser más fuerte"…

Mina suspiró, antes de abrazarla, era un gesto extraño, pero no lo rechazo, se aferró a la mayor con fuerza, sintiéndose nuevamente demasiado consiente de sí misma ¿Que era esa inseguridad e incomodidad? Ella nunca se había sentido así antes, siempre había estado segura de que quería ser la mejor escudera, desde que llego a los terrenos del palacio ese era su sueño…

 **Pero… ¿Para qué quería ser la mejor?**

Mina acarició su cabello, con cuidado y ella respiró con un poco de dificultad, el aroma de la mujer delante de ella llenado sus fosas nasales y relajándole, era como estar de nuevo en casa, cuando era una niña y su madre la consolaba luego de golpearse… un bonito sentimiento… había algo más ahí, algo de comodidad que no era capaz de ubicar…

\- Higgs…- habló de nuevo Mina, sacándola de sus pensamientos- Marco es más fuerte que tú porque él tiene algo por lo que pelear… su arma de oricalco ya tiene su forma completa gracias a eso, la tuya por otro lado…

\- ¿Qué tiene mi arma?- interrogó, alejándose del contacto.

\- Que _no_ tiene, es más apropiado de preguntar- contestó, señalando el objeto en cuestión- las armas de oricalco, por lo general tienen alguna parte similar a un animal, asumo que como la de Marco ya tenía un dragón tallado fue más fácil para él, pero la tuya sigue siendo… estándar.

Higgs estudió su bastón, el anillo que rodeaba el área del centro era completamente lizo, al igual que el resto del arma, si recordaba la de Marco, la espada tenía la cabeza de un dragón al borde de la empuñadura, separándola de la hoja, y el metal de la misma tenía ondulaciones que parecían llamas, en comparación, su bastón, aun cuando podía convertirse en una espada doble era…

 **Simple.**

\- Tú arma debería tener algún ornamento de tipo animal, garras, cabeza, hocico… algo que liberase todo su poder- dijo Mina.

\- ¿Entonces qué hago?- gruñó frustrada- Zane no puede explicarme nada, y aunque pudiera, probablemente lo haría de un modo críptico…

\- De hecho eso suena a él…- respondió con una sonrisa- la verdad no se mucho, pero según lo que Zane me ha dicho, y lo que pude aprender antes… las armas de oricalco responden a los verdaderos deseos de su portador.

\- ¿Verdaderos deseos?

\- Aquello que tú corazón realmente quiere- aclaró- y sí, es así de cursi, pero es como es.

\- ¿Tengo que enamorarme para poder liberar el poder arma?- terminó por cuestionar al cabo de unos minutos, exhausta de todo aquello.

\- No enamorarte- contestó Mina con una mirada condescendiente- debes encontrar algo que realmente desees hacer, o proteger, algo que sea más importante que nada para ti- terminó por decir, antes de que la campana que marcaba el final del trabajo de reconstrucción del pueblo sonara, avisándoles que debían volver al palacio- cuando lo encuentres tú arma te responderá, estoy segura, y entonces, podrás igualarte, sino es que, superar a Marco.

Higgs suspiró, antes de comenzar a caminar en dirección a las puertas, Mina iba a su lado, completamente tranquila. Por desgracia la pelirroja no podía calmarse de ese modo ¿Marco era más fuerte que ella? Podía vivir con eso ¿Su arma no había despertado por completo aun? Solo tenía que entrenar con más ganas… pero la pregunta que estaba realmente molestándole no era ninguna de aquellas dos…

 **¿Para qué estoy peleando?**

Esa es la pregunta que no la iba a dejar dormir esa noche.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Marco._**

¡Había sido un imbécil! Bien, el tema de su ahora relación-no-relación con Star era algo importante, pero se había olvidado por completo del momentáneo despertar de Zane y de lo que tenía que decirle a Rachel. Apenas el recuerdo había llegado a su mente, comenzó a correr en búsqueda de la pequeña pelirroja, Star estaba siguiéndole en Cloudy*, con una mirada preocupada.

 **Bueno, no le había dicho nada y había salido corriendo de la nada.**

Casi grita cuando logra vislumbrar a la elfo, y corre con más fuerza, dejando atrás a Star, antes de frenar de golpe justo delante de Rachel.

\- ¿Marco?

\- ¡Zane despertó!- gritó, antes de tomar aire y calmarse- fue solo un momento, pero despertó, me dijo que pronto iba a volver a hacerlo, pero me pidió que te dijera que en tres días más estará despierto de nuevo…

Entonces miró la esquina y notó como Azerel estaba parado ahí, viéndolo impactado y recordó que del mismo modo tenía un mensaje para el demonio.

\- Y me pidió que te dijera algo Ice- añadió- algo… era… era…- cerró los ojos, forzándose a recordar- ¡Asferial!- gritó victorioso- ¿Tiene algún sentido para ti?

\- Marco…- el demonio se quedó tranquilo un par de segundo antes de que una sonrisa comenzara a formarse en su rostro, sujeto los hombros del moreno, mirándolo con un brillo diferente en los ojos- ¡Tiene todo el sentido del mundo!

Nadie pudo detenerlo antes de que comenzara a correr, Rachel y Star lo miraron antes de que él saliera en persecución del de piel azul, y por el sonido a sus espaldas, supo que las dos chicas lo estaban siguiendo. Corrieron siguiendo la pequeña imagen de Ica hasta alcanzar una puerta que todos conocían demasiado bien, el demonio la abrió de golpe, haciendo que algo sonara al caer contra el suelo, todos entraron, topándose con el rey de espaldas al piso, mirándolos anonadado.

\- ¡¿Ice, que ocurre aquí?!- exigió River, mirándolos aun con una expresión de sorpresa.

\- Perdóneme su majestad, pero tengo algo que hacer- fue la única respuesta de Azerel antes de apartar todo el mundo y destapar a Moon.

Con la figura de la mujer expuesta solo con el camisón para dormir, Ice coloco una mano en su frente y la otra en su cuello, una luz azulada comenzó a emanar de él, y sus manos dejaron salir una brisa fría, alertándolos a todos, la piel de Moon comenzó a tornarse azul, sus labios violetas y sus dedos negros, River estaba demasiado impactado en su opinión, pues no se movía, y su rostro tenía un tinte de horror ante la escena.

\- Uno por los sueños… dos por la eternidad… tres por la vida… y cuatro por la verdad… cinco para una anhelo que nunca se cumplirá… y seis para una tragedia que no sucederá…- recitó lentamente antes de que una potente luz blanquecina los cegara.

Cuando pudieron volver a ver, Moon estaba pálida, no al borde de la congelación total, pero aun así, demasiado… _fría_ para ser sano. Marco se movió para preguntarle a Ice que era lo que había hecho, pero antes de que pudiera articular palabra alguna, River había saltado adelante y golpeado al demonio en el rostro con tanta fuerza que lo tiró al suelo.

 **Nadie esperaba esa reacción.**

El hombre de barba y bigote rubio miraba aterrado a su esposa y furioso al demonio, golpeándolo de nuevo antes de sujetarlo por las solapas del traje.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste a mi esposa…?- preguntó en un tono tan macabro y oscuro que llego a asustarle.

Rachel se movió para intervenir, al igual que Star, pero ambas se detuvieron al ver algo, siguió los ojos de ellas para toparse con el cuerpo de Moon, la piel estaba regresando lentamente a su tonó regular, su respiración comenzaba a ser más fuerte y menos rítmica, hasta que por fin, un suave gruñido escapo de ella, llamando la atención del rey y el demonio que hasta ese momento mantenían un contacto visual demasiado intenso.

\- ¿Ri-River…?- habló Moon, después de tanto tiempo, su voz forzada, rasposa y algo ronca.

 **Pero su voz a final de cuentas.**

\- ¡Moon!- gritó River, olvidando por completo a Azerel- ¡Estoy tan feliz de que estés bien!

\- ¿Qué… paso…?- volvió a preguntar la de cabello gris, mirando a todos los presentes.

\- Ha estado inconsciente por casi un mes y medio, su majestad- habló Rachel, ganándose una mirada incrédula de parte de todos.

\- ¿Mes y medio…?- preguntó Moon, claramente impactada- ¿Qué… Qué paso…?- siguió cuestionando, antes de abrir los ojos de golpe con miedo- ¡¿Qué paso con Meteora?!

River tuvo que sujetarla para que no saltara de la cama, las piernas de la reina cedieron de golpe cuando trato de ponerse de pie, siendo atrapada por su esposo, quien volvió a sentarle, recostándola ligeramente, la reina le dedico una mirada de gratitud antes de lanzarle una a Rachel que decía claramente "dime-todo-lo-que-ha-pasado".

\- No se preocupe su majestad- habló la elfo- Meteora fue derrotada… por Eclipsa.

\- ¿Eclipsa?- repitió, incrédula- quizás que necesito algo de tiempo para calmarme…

\- Sí, la verdad sería lo mejor- Rachel se giró para mirarle- todos los que no seamos familia, vámonos de aquí.

\- Pero…- trató de replicar.

\- Dije, vámonos Marco- sentenció ella antes de caminar a la salida, seguida de Ice.

\- Bien…- suspiró, antes de mirar a Star- llámame si me necesitas, no importa que pase ¿Bien?- susurró, y ella se giró a mirarlo un segundo, con ojos cristalinos.

\- Gracias…- fue la respuesta que recibió antes de pisar fuera de la habitación

Miró a Ice, pidiendo disculpas por parte del rey aunque no era su deber y luego sus ojos, junto a los de Rachel al parecer, le dieron a entender que querían una explicación, el demonio suspiro antes de indicarles que lo siguieran, cosa que ninguno dudo en hacer.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Mina._**

Su conversación con Higgs había sido productiva, o eso pensaba pues la chica se había despedido de forma ausente, muy metida en sus pensamientos como para preocuparse por donde iba. Suspiró, sonriendo un poco ante el sentimiento de amor fraternal que había desarrollado por la chica y Marco.

 **Era como tener una familia, algo rara y disfuncional, pero familia al fin y al cabo.**

Reprimió un gruñido al recordar que aún no tenía permiso de ir a ver a Zane, Rachel probablemente estaba ocupada con tareas internas del palacio y Marco debía estar con Star seguramente, o entrenando, realmente no importaba mucho. Miró al cielo, y decidió que ya no tenía nada que hacer realmente.

\- _"No pienso volver a mi habitación aun así"_ \- pensó sin ganas comenzando a caminar.

Claro que su duda de que hacer se interrumpió cuando vio a Ice, Rachel y Marco caminando, no era raro, pero que el demonio tuviera la cara con un gran golpe en un lado le hacía pensar que algo había sucedido.

\- ¡Hey!- llamó, logrando que se detuvieran- ¿Qué sucedió?

\- Desperté a Moon- contestó el demonio y ella abrió los ojos de sobre manera, preparándose para preguntar, pero deteniéndose cuando Azerel levanto la mano- espera ¿Si? Voy a explicar todo una vez estemos en mi oficina.

Hizo silenció y camino detrás de él, seguida por Rachel y flanqueada por Marco, llegaron a la puerta de la oficina de Ice y entraron con calma, tomando asiento y dejando que el demonio creara algo de hielo para poner en sus golpes antes de hablar.

\- ¿Y bien…?

Ice la miro, evaluándola, cosa que sabía hacía solo cuando la información era sensible, ella suspiró. Odiaba esa clase de cosas, pero el demonio tenía sus motivos, así que espero paciente, hasta que el de piel azul bajo sus manos, colocándolas en sus rodillas luego de aflojar la corbata de su traje.

\- Marco estuvo con Zane, aparentemente despertó- comenzó Azerel con su explicación- no te hagas ilusiones, se volvió a dormir, pero le dijo a Marco que en tres días estaría despierto otra vez.

\- ¡Pero esas son buenas noticias!

\- Si, lo son, pero el hecho de que le dijera a Marco una palabra código me preocupa…

\- ¿Una palabra código?- repitió, sintiendo como su ánimo dacia de golpe- ¿Cuál?

\- "Asferial"- contestó, y de inmediato se tensaron todos los músculos de su cuerpo.

\- ¡¿Qué?!- el gritó fue involuntario pero no le importo- ¿Por qué no me llamaste de inmediato?

\- Fui a despertar a Moon…

\- Aun así…

Hubo una ligera tos que llamó su atención, y recordó que no eran solo Azerel y ella en la habitación, miró a Marco y Rachel con algo de pena por haberles ignorado tan drásticamente.

\- ¿Eh… disculpa?- habló la elfo levantado su mano- perdón, pero no todos aquí comprendemos de lo que están hablando.

\- ¿Les importaría explicar?- pidió el moreno con una mueca.

Suspiró, antes de relajarse lo más que pudo, mirando a Ice, él asintió, dejando en claro que ellos iban a enterarse en cualquier momento.

\- Cuando la guerra contra los monstruos comenzó, Ann, Ice y yo creamos un sistema de palabras clave para distintos tipos de situaciones- comenzó a explicar Mina.

\- Teníamos una para cuando había un infiltrado, otra para misiones de transporte y otras tantas para muchas cosas- continuó Ice mientras se recostaba en el espaldar del sillón- Asferial, sin embargo, era una de las que no esperábamos usar…

\- ¿Qué significa Asferial?- preguntó Rachel.

Y ellos suspiraron sin ganas, mirándose antes de contestar.

\- Es el código para "Jefe enemigo de vuelta, aliado en coma inducido"- respondió Mina.

\- ¿Jefe enemigo de vuelta?- repitió Marco.

\- Cuando la guerra contra los lagartos estaba en su apogeo- Azerel comenzó a explicar- nos encargábamos de los comandantes y demás oficiales encerrándolos, en vista de que no podían morir, pero cuando alguno lograba escapar, generalmente matando o incapacitando a alguien… bueno, teníamos que responder.

\- Ice y Ann aprendieron ambos como inducir un coma mágico en una persona, y como sacarla- Mina siguió- Ann lo hacía curando una parte especifica del cuerpo que tenía un sello mágico, liberando a la persona… Ice por otro lado congelaba a la persona para que su cuerpo dejara de enviar magia al sello…

\- Por eso congelaste a Moon tan gravemente- comentó Rachel con un tono dos octavas más alto de lo normal.

\- Sí, no es algo placentero, pero los comas mágicos hacen que la energía del cuerpo se centre en sanar cualquier herida de cualquier tipo… es un recurso para salvar la vida, pero uno muy drástico…- dijo Azerel llevándose una mano a los ojos.

\- Solo alguien que conoce la mecánica del sello es capaz de liberarlo, por eso también era un arma a nuestro favor- comentó Mina- aunque claro, tener tiempo para poner el sello en un enemigo o prisionero nunca era fácil…

\- Así que… ¿Zane puso a Moon en coma?- indagó Marco- ¿Por qué? Rachel dijo que no tenía daño cuando llego.

\- Hay que tener en cuenta que Moon llevaba un par de días fuera en quién sabe dónde- dijo Rachel con una mano en el mentón y mirando al techo- si bien no tenía heridas físicas, pudo tener algún tipo de daño psicológico en la batalla contra Meteora…

\- Es lo más probable- apoyó Mina- así que Zane nos dijo que hay un enemigo de regreso, apuesto que fue esa persona quien lo puso en ese estado…

\- Y por cómo se ven las cosas- dijo Azerel bajando la mano y viéndolos a todos- es alguien peligroso, Zane no es precisamente fácil de vencer.

\- No parecía que fuera vencido- agregó Marco- cuando me hablo parecía más… cansado, que derrotado… creo… creo que no fue precisamente una pelea en lo que estuvo.

\- Entonces es peor- dijo Azerel en una voz sin tono- Zane no es alguien fácil de engañar tampoco, así que quien sea que lo haya atacado puede tener que ver con Moon y el hecho de que se haya visto obligado a ponerla en coma.

\- Lo peor es que debe ser alguien a quien conocemos- Mina terminó por decir, logrando que todos la mirasen- Asferial es para "regreso" de un comandante enemigo…

\- ¿Quién volvió…?- preguntaron Marco y Rachel.

Ella solo pudo temblar, alguien de su pasado que ahora tenía suficiente fuerza para dejar mal herido a Zane…

 **¿Qué clase de pelea se acerca?**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Dimensión alternativa: Imperio de Lectruin._**

Rowina estaba pisando con tanta fuerza el suelo de mármol que podría haber quebrado sus tacones. La pelinegra estaba indignada ¿Cómo habían una mujer y dos adolescentes vencido con tanta facilidad a sus guardias? Eran guerreros de alto nivel, la elite del imperio ¡Y habían caído como moscas!

\- Estúpida Star Butterfly…

Pudo simplemente rendirse como muchas otras princesas estúpidas, pero no, la pequeña y asquerosa rubia tenía que desafiarle. Ahora estaba en medio de un dilema…

\- Princesa Rowina…

\- ¡¿Qué?!

Su gritó termino por hacer que la sirvienta que le había llamado cayera al suelo, temblando. Ella sonrió un poco, esa clase de situación siempre la calmaba, le hacía sentir poderosa, respetada.

 **En control… el control es bueno.**

\- Habla- ordenó.

\- E-El em-emperador… pi-pidió verle…

\- Oh, ya veo, gracias- le dijo, antes de pasar a su lado, la sirvienta respiró con tranquilidad.

Ella piso su mano con el tacón, el grito llego a sus oídos y sonrió antes de continuar caminando.

\- Espero que limpies esa sangre del suelo- comentó sin mucho interés, viendo las manchas rojas.

Se movió rápidamente de pasillo en pasillo, llegando a unas grandes puertas de oro con rubíes, tomó aire antes de dar un paso al frente, las puertas se abrieron de golpe, mostrando un salón inmenso, iluminado por centenares de antorchas y lámparas. Caminó hasta quedar delante de unas escaleras y se arrodillo.

\- ¿Me ha solicitado, su excelencia?- preguntó, con la voz más neutral que pudo preparar.

\- ¿Cómo fue la conquista de Mewni?

Ella tembló, la voz no era amenazadora, era en realidad demasiado calmada y tranquila, casi tanto como si le preguntara como habían sido sus clases del día.

\- Me temo que… no fue un éxito su excelencia- respondió.

Por un par de segundos nada sucedió, pero entonces sintió un potente impacto a su costado y ella tosió, dejando salir sangre contra el suelo, sujetándose, sin atreverse a alzar la vista.

\- Pensé que habíamos dejado en claro que no me gustan las fallas Rowina…- habló de nuevo esa voz- estoy decepcionado de ti…

\- Lo… lo siento infinitamente…- un nuevo impacto- pe-pero e-esa princesa… no ce-cederá…

\- ¿Qué no cederá?- preguntó la voz, divertida- todos ceden ante el poder.

\- Ella…- respiró- Mewni… no es débil…- apretó los dientes, resistiendo el dolor- con solo tres… guerreros… vencieron a toda mi compañía… dos… eran niños… solo mis guardias personales… y… quienes se quedaron atrás... no se lastimaron…

\- ¿Es así…?

Hubo silenció, y ella escucho pisadas, sus temblores se volvieron peores, y tuvo que reprimir su instinto de escapar, una mano, grande y suave sujeto su barbilla, alzando violentamente su rostro. Un par de ojos rojos la recibieron, brillando sin problema en una cara seria y rígida de piel morena, el cabello violeta bailando debajo de la corona, haciendo del hombre que los poseía tuviera un aire encantador.

 **Aun cuando la aterraba de igual modo.**

\- Eso me suena a excusa- susurra el hombre, y ella siente como cede, su cuerpo libera su pánico de la forma más humillante posible- pero, para tu suerte Rowina, un nuevo amigo me ha dicho la fuerza de Mewni antes de tu penosa aparición.

La suelta, y ella se siente sucia al estar en un charco de su sangre y… _eso_ que ha salido de ella. Solo cuando la curiosidad le gano a la vergüenza, se atrevió a mirar arriba. Una nueva persona estaba junto al emperador, no humana, su piel era verdosa, su cuello demasiado grueso y… ¿Era eso una cola?

\- Rowina, quiero presentarte a este caballero que se asegurar de conquistar Mewni- comenzó el emperador, con una sonrisa- y todo su multiverso por nosotros.

\- Un placer- habló el extraño con una voz tranquila y casi hipnótica, acercándose, ella noto sus ojos, que brillaban con un resplandor verde toxico.

 **Un verde malévolo.**

\- Espero que podamos llevarnos… adecuadamente princesa Rowina- le tendió la mano de cuatro dedos con una sonrisa educada y a la vez cínica, su cabello negro azabache perfectamente peinado sobre su cabeza reptil- soy Toffe.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _¡El poder! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA_**

 ** _Nah, ya enserio gente, ahora comienza la parte sería, y como pueden deducir, o cómo espero puedan deducir, el imperio es mucho más que una patada lateral a la historia, es parte de todo el arco. Ahora Higgs tiene dudas, cosa normal, hasta ahora solo se ha hecho fuerte por probarse a sí misma, Marco y Star han dejado en claro su relación (claro borroso, espero me capten) de que no son novio y novia porque no están listos, pero se han prometido algún tipo de "exclusividad" mientras llegan a punto con ellos mismos y maduran._**

 ** _Ice y Mina han sacado un poco de su pasado militar con Zane, y ya deben ver lo se viene. Zane despertara pronto, y los personajes tendrán un crecimiento algo diferente al que han tenido hasta ahora._**

 ** _En fin, puede que esta parte se tarde mucho más de lo que me he tardado, pero estoy haciendo todo lo posible para tener los caps listos._**

 ** _Gracias de nuevo a quienes han dejado sus reviews, espero sigan apoyando el fic._**

 ** _Eso sería todo por ahora, gracias de nuevo y esperan el desarrollo con ansias._**

 ** _Yuichiro fuera Paz~ :3_**


	34. Chapter 33

Capítulo 33: Vamos a hablar, segunda parte

 ** _Marco._**

A dos días del despertar de Moon, el mensaje de Zane y la conversación con Star. Podía decir que las cosas ahora _sí_ , se estaban moviendo. Moon no recordaba nada más allá de su pelea con Meteora, así que seguían en la oscuridad con respecto a lo que había pasado luego de ello. Star junto a sus padres habían ido a ver a Eclipsa, no tenía idea de que era lo que habían hablado, pero la reina ancestral ahora estaba caminando por el palacio, recibiendo ayuda de las sirvientas para cuidar a Meteora.

\- ¡Vamos Marco, más rápido!

Claro, del mismo modo había comenzado su entrenamiento de nuevo con Mina y Higgs. La peli morada ahora estaba siendo cinco veces más estricta en sus lecciones de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, él y su compañera pelirroja estaban dando todo de sí en cada combate de los últimos dos días, y solo estaban volviéndose buenos en esquivar.

 **Era frustrante no poder acertar ni un golpe.**

Desde que hablaron del mensaje de Zane, Ice y Mina estaban nerviosos, Rachel se mostraba algo incomoda y seguía aumentando la seguridad alrededor del reino, pero el demonio de hielo y la guerra estaban prácticamente saltando ante cualquier cosa, esperando un ataque que quizás no iba a llegar. Mina dio por terminado el entrenamiento de ese día, y se marchó a quien sabe dónde, dejándoles a él y a la pelirroja toda la tarde libre.

\- Ella es una bestia…- gruñó Higgs, respirando con demasiada fuerza.

\- Solo… está… preocupada…

\- ¡No tiene por qué pagar esas preocupaciones con nosotros!- gritó antes de caer de espaldas al suelo.

Bueno, Marco tenía que concordar con eso, sus entrenamientos ahora estaban en nivel completamente diferente, estaba muerto del cansancio y eso que antes difícilmente perdían el aliento. Miró a Higgs por el rabillo del ojo, ella lo miraba, no se movió, pero luego dirigió la vista al cielo de forma ausente.

\- ¿De acuerdo, qué sucede?- preguntó, sentándose como pudo mirándola por encima del hombro.

\- ¿De qué hablas?- regresó ella la duda, sin mirarlo- No sucede nada.

\- Has estado removiéndote, tocándote el cabello, cosa que no haces comúnmente, y has estado mirando demasiado en mi dirección- enumero y ella se tensó un poco, dirigiéndole una mueca incomoda- ya solo pregunta lo que quieras preguntar.

Ella se removió, sentándose y con un movimiento rápido junto sus espaldas, no podía ver su rostro, pero sabía que estaba mordiendo su mejillas, luchando por dejar salir sus dudas, era algo tan ella, y tuvo que reprimir sus ganas de bromear, pues parecía ser algo realmente serio para ella, así que sería serio, directo y justo con cualquier cosa que ella le dijera.

\- ¿Crees que soy rara?

\- Sí- contestó inmediatamente, ganándose un codazo a las costillas- ¡¿Qué contigo y la violencia? Estaba siendo honesto!

\- No tienes tacto- se "justifico".

\- Lo dice la chica que acaba de golpearme- Dios, la hipocresía, tomó aire, relajándose antes de presionar un poco más su espalda con la de ella- Higgs… eres rara, pero en el buen sentido.

\- ¿Hay un buen sentido para ser "rara"?

\- Claro que lo hay- le aseguró con una sonrisa que ella no pudo ver- eres una mujer, pero aun así eres de la mejores guerreras que hay, te entregaste a tus metas por completo, sin importarte nada, no eres egoísta, y tienes un mal temperamento, pero un gran sentido de la justicia, y eso, es raro de encontrar en gente de nuestra edad… pero no es algo malo, de hecho es algo genial.

Ella se removió en su lugar, y por como tembló un poco, supo que se había resistido a una risita, él respiró un poco más tranquilo al saber que podía reírse, no debía ser nada realmente grave.

\- Bien, pasado eso ¿Qué más te tiene así?- se animó a preguntar con algo más de confianza.

\- … Tuve una conversación Mina hace dos días.

\- ¿Ok, y?

\- Ella dijo que ahora mismo eres más fuerte que yo- contestó, juntando sus cabezas.

\- ¿Eh?- eso era raro, él no se creía capaz de vencer a Higgs- no veo cómo sería posible, hemos entrenado juntos desde el comienzo…

\- Ella dice que es porque tú si tienes algo por lo que luchar… y yo no.

 **Oh… _esa_ clase de fuerza.**

\- ¿A qué te refieres?- dijo, queriendo que ella misma se explicara- _"Aunque creo que tengo una idea…"_

\- Tú luchas por la princesa- comenzó ella- te gusta, y quieres hacer todo a tu alcance para hacerla feliz y estar a salvo- explicó, y él hizo un sonido, indicándole que le escuchaba- yo peleaba, antes, para probarles a todos que era mucho más que "una simple campesina"… y ya lo logre, mi familia tiene un ingreso estable, les di un apellido y tengo una posición de gran importancia en el reino…

Ella suspiró, antes de alejar su cabeza, Marco miró el rabillo de su ojo, Higgs estaba abrazando sus piernas, y su cara estaba en el agujero entre sus rodillas y su pecho.

\- Y… ya, literalmente ya alcance todo lo que quería- gruñó- ya no se para que quiero ser fuerte ¡Por Mewni, me siento perdida!- gritó, alzando las manos al aire, antes de regresar a su posición original.

Él la vio, sintiendo simpatía, podía comprender lo que pasaba con ella. De verdad, era como verse a sí mismo hace un año y medio, sin ningún tipo de idea de que era lo que quería hacer con su vida… sintiendo la presión de que todos los demás estaban en busca de sus sueños menos él, porque no tenía sueños, conocía esa clase de frustración.

 **La conocía quizás demasiado bien.**

\- Ya no sé para qué sostengo un arma… quiero decir, si, proteger al reino es algo importante pero… no siento que pueda morir por ello, tampoco creo que el hecho de "proteger" a mi familia sea algo para mí, Ruberiot y Foolduke han demostrado que saben cuidarse, y los chicos podrán encargarse de sí mismos si algo sucede…

\- En eso tienes razón…

\- Así que le he estado dando vueltas los últimos dos días…- reconoció, aun con la cara oculta- no tengo idea de que es lo que quiero alcanzar o proteger…

\- Bueno, la verdad no puedo ayudarte mucho- comentó al cabo de unos segundos.

\- ¿Me hiciste hablar de mis sentimientos por nada, Díaz?- se quejó ella.

\- Dije mucho, no nada- respondió, moviéndose, quedando a su lado, y colocando una mano en su hombro- Higgs… tienes razón, yo peleó por Star, pero antes… cuando estuve en la dimensión de Hekkapoo… inclusive cuando estuve en la tierra, yo estuve en tu lugar…

\- Lo sé…- murmuró ella, sorprendiéndole- o bueno, la verdad es solo un… sentimiento, algo que me quedo luego de todo el asunto con Ryl cuando conseguimos nuestras armas…

\- Bien…- dejaría eso estar, no era importante en ese momento- en fin, la verdad es que yo no tenía la más mínima idea de que era lo que quería hacer, nada parecía ser… bueno, lo que estaba buscando…

Ella giró la cabeza un poco, mirándolo con un ojo entre su cabello y su brazo, indicándole que continuara.

\- Pero luego, simplemente llegó a mí- le dijo, y ella ahogo un gruñido- no importaba si era Star, o cualquier otra cosa… Higgs- quitó su mano y la uso de apoyo para extender las piernas, viendo al cielo- no tienes que volverte loca para encontrar una razón para pelear, ella va a llegar a ti.

\- Sabes que no soy nada paciente…

\- Lo sé, pero es lo único que puedes hacer ahora- comentó con una sonrisa- distráete con algo más.

Ella alzó la cabeza por fin, mirando al cielo del mismo modo que él, ambos se quedaron en silencio un par de minutos.

\- Bueno… Mina también dijo algo más en nuestra conversación…- comentó ella, captando su atención.

\- ¿Ah sí, qué?- no tenía mucho interés, pero cualquier cosa que la alejara del otro tema estaba bien.

\- Dijo que era una rara porque nunca he tenido algún tipo de romance…

 **Cualquier tema… menos ese.**

Le miró, impactado, Higgs no estaba viéndolo, y su cara estaba ligeramente rosada, pero su ceño fruncido y el hecho de que su voz fuera un poco más aguda de lo normal le dejaron en claro que estaba avergonzada de comentar eso.

\- ¿En verdad?- preguntó, aun en shock.

\- Sí…- contestó ella- me dijo que no era normal que una chica de dieciséis no hubiera tenido nunca un romance, o un chico que le guste ¡Pero todos los chicos que conocía en mi aldea o inclusive en mis primeros años de escudera eran idiotas!- le soltó de golpe, buscando… ¿Justificarse?- ni hablar de los caballeros…

\- ¿Así que nunca te has enamorado?- siguió indagando- ¿Ni te ha gustado nadie?

\- Todos eran idiotas…- alegó de nuevo- así que en algún punto comencé a verlos solo cómo eso… no eran "chicos" eran… bueno "idiotas".

\- Puedo entenderte un poco- reconoció, cuando estuvo siguiendo a Jackie, todas las chicas eran solo… personas no masculinas- pero tengo que concordar con Mina, es algo raro.

\- ¿En el buen sentido?- preguntó ella, sacando a relucir ese pequeño lado infantil que tenía muy, _muy_ dentro de ella.

\- Me temo que no, cabeza de zanahoria- contestó y ella golpeó su hombro, con mucha menos fuerza de la normal- yo pienso que a estas alturas sabes que no _todos_ los chicos son idiotas.

\- Lo sé… pero…

\- ¿Pero?-

\- No puedo dejar de verles cómo tal…- reconoció sin ganas- quiero decir, a ti te veo como "Marco", eres algo así como mi mejor amigo, mi compañero de armas… una especie de… hermano- le dijo con dificultad- y Zane es mi maestro, entrenador… Lucas es mi sobrino y los demás son solo… "ellos"…

\- ¿No ves a nadie como material para una relación?- siguió interrogando, ella negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Cómo es eso para empezar?- preguntó ella, mirándolo- quiero decir ¿Cómo es que alguien te guste?

\- Wow… esa… esa es una pregunta difícil- le soltó, intentado sonar divertido, pero al ver como el ceño de Higgs se fruncía un poco más, supo que fue un fracaso.

\- Supuse que _tú_ de entre todas las personas podrías contestarme- contestó ella.

 **Demonios, esto iba a ser horrible…**

\- Bueno… es difícil de explicar- comenzó, incomodo- quiero decir, en los libros lo hacen sonar como que tienes mariposas en el estómago.

\- ¿Eso es posible?- lo genuino de la pregunta lo hizo ahogar una risa.

\- No, no- contestó- pero bueno… es un sentimiento que solo describe así…- siguió, reprimiendo las ganas de reírse- cuando alguien te gusta… es raro.

\- ¿En el buen sentido?

\- En el buen sentido…- le dijo con una media sonrisa- es… ver a esa persona te pone nervioso, sientes que las manos te sudan y quieres hablar solo para que no halla silencio entre ustedes, pero sientes que las palabras se atascan a medio camino en tu garganta.

\- Es una definición muy… específica- comentó ella, mirándolo intrigada.

\- Es cosa de experiencia- se explicó y ella hizo una "O" con los labios, antes de asentir- en fin… luego de eso… solo quieres tener algo de contacto, sujetar su mano, un abrazó… cosas así, te gusta oír a esa persona reír, porque sabes que es feliz y… quieres oír todo ella, quieres estar cuando te necesite y quieres… bueno, quieres que esa persona se sienta igual respecto a ti.

\- ¿Qué hay con besar?- la pregunta lo hizo ahogarse con el aire.

\- ¿Qu-Qué hay con eso…?

\- ¿Cómo sientes que quieres besar a alguien?

 **Dios, estaba bromeando ¿Verdad, que hizo para merecer esto?**

\- ¿Qué tienes tú hoy con preguntas complicadas?- gruñó y ella solo le dedico una mirada que le pedía una explicación, suspiró, calmándose y tratando de imaginar una forma de explicarlo- es… no sé cómo explicarlo ¿Bien? Es solo… en un momento sientes que no es suficiente solo sujetar su mano, sientes que quieres estar más cerca, que quieres… no lo sé, probar el sabor de esa persona… no tengo idea de cómo describirlo.

\- El concepto es raro- comentó Higgs con un puchero- quiero decir, poner tu boca en la boca de alguien más ¿No sería normalmente algo asqueroso? Por lo menos lo fue cuando te bese.

\- ¡Argh!- gritó, mirando a un lado- ¡Habíamos acordado nunca hablar de eso!

\- ¡Es la única experiencia que tengo, así que perdón!

\- ¿Espera, única?- detuvo sus arcadas y la miro estupefacto- ¿Nunca habías besado a nadie antes?

\- No Díaz, no- contesto ella, exasperada- ya te dije, el concepto me parece asqueroso, y esa vez lo hice solo para que dejaras de lado tu auto compasión…

Marco la miró, tratando de comprender como una adolescente, ya fuera una campesina que nunca había soñado con el amor podía encontrar el concepto de algo como un beso asqueroso, cuando en su dimensión y con todas las demás personas que había conocido, era algo que... bueno, querían o por lo menos comprendían. Pero esta chica no era capaz de siquiera imaginar que hacía esa clase de contacto tan especial.

\- Higgs…- le llamó, masajeando el puente de su nariz- besar puede parecerte asqueroso… pero es algo instintivo ¿Ok? La gente no besa solo porque si… es que quieres hacerlo, no entiendes bien porque, pero esa persona te atrae, ya sea físicamente o emocionalmente y... quieres hacerlo.

\- Sigo sin comprenderlo…- le dijo ella, antes de mirarlo de nuevo, ese brillo en sus ojos era mala señal- ¿Y cómo se siente que alguien te atraiga físicamente?

\- _"Dios, pensé que esta conversación la tendría con mi hermanito antes que con mi hermana"_ \- pensó sin ganas, ahogando un suspiro.

 **¡Demonios Ruberiot, tú y tu padre debieron explicarle esto!**

\- Es… no tengo idea de cómo ponerlo- bueno, si la tenía, pero no iba a decirlo en voz alta- es simplemente algo cómo… te gusta la forma en la que se ve, sientes que tu cuerpo se pone caliente y tu pulso se acelera…

\- Suena mucho a tu explicación de los sentimientos.

\- Am, no- ahogó una risa, eso sería como comparar lo que le pasaba con Kelly cada que iban a bailar y sus sentimientos por Star- esto es diferente porque es una reacción corporal normal- explicó, recordando lo que la habían enseñado en la escuela- sientes que quieres estar con esa persona, sin nada entre ustedes, sientes una presión y tu cuerpo reacciona de… formas extrañas.

\- ¿Qué clase de formas?- oh Dios…

\- Son… cosas que no voy a explicarte- sentenció, ya cansado- es solo parte de cómo se hacen los bebes, no tengo porque decírtelo, ya deberías saberlo…

Higgs se quedó mirándolo, su rostro lleno de genuina confusión, y Marco tuvo miedo de lo que podría seguir, comenzó a moverse lentamente, iba a ponerse de pie, salir corriendo de ahí y encerrarse en su habitación sin ver nadie hasta el día siguiente, pero cuando estaba a medio proceso de ponerse de pie, la mano Higgs sujeto su brazo.

 **Por favor no…**

\- ¿Cómo se hacen los bebes?

Marco puso los ojos en blanco antes de gritar y salir corriendo, para su desgracia, Higgs estaba siguiéndolo. Que corriera todo lo que quisiera detrás de él, no había manera, ninguna, _cero_ posibilidades de que él le explicara **_eso_ **a Higgs.

\- _"Pensé que ella ya sabía, esa vez con los esclavistas parecía comprender el concepto"_ \- pensó, cruzando una esquina y reprimiendo un nuevo grito- _"parece que me equivoque…"_

\- ¡Para Díaz y contesta mi pregunta!- el gritó de Higgs lo hizo apretar el paso.

Ni loco iba contestar esa pregunta.

.

.

.

 ** _Lira._**

Estaba cansada, y eso era un eufemismo ante como se sentía. Desde que la reina se había despertado, la carga de trabajo eran cinco veces peor, la princesa estaba encerrada en su habitación o en los pasillos, poniendo a su madre al día con cada cosa que había hecho y, como consecuencia de aquello, ella de igual manera debía correr a todos lados detrás de las dos mujeres de la familia real.

 **Envidiaba a Remi y Hannah que ayudaban con Eclipsa y la bebe.**

Lo juraba, si tenía que seguir corriendo de un lado a otro todo el día, iba a colapsar y no despertaría hasta dentro de cuatro semanas.

\- _"Necesito un descanso…"_ \- pensó, sentándose en una silla al final de la gran sala del trono.

La princesa por lo menos se había dado cuenta de su estado y había colocado asientos para ella en cada lugar posible sin levantar sospechas. Suspiró agradecida por el descansó y a los visitantes de ese momento. La reina se había reunido con todas las partes afectadas por los ataques de Meteora, y en ese momento un hombre que parecía ser Mewmano, junto a una gran figura roja llameante.

\- El inframundo…- susurró sin ganas, levantando sus pies y masajeando sus piernas con un quejido.

\- ¿Estás bien?

La pregunta casi la hace saltar de nuevo a sus pies, no se supone que estuviera sentada, podrían quitarle el empleo. Miró aterra a la fuente de aquella voz, relajándose de golpe al ver tres ojos rojos mirándole con preocupación, un cabello rojizo al igual que una piel morada que ya conocía bien acompañando esa mirada preocupada.

\- Príncipe Lucitor- musito distraídamente antes de abrir los ojos, poniéndose pie, haciendo una mueca ante el dolor, antes de sonreí cordialmente- sí, no se preocupe…

\- ¿Segura? No parece que debas estar de pie- rebatió él cruzando los brazos.

\- No debo sentarme durante mis horas de servicio- contestó.

Él la miro más detenidamente, evaluándola, y suspiró antes de darse la vuelta y alzar la mano, una de las sirvientas mayores se acercó ante eso.

\- ¿Sí príncipe?- preguntó la mujer mayor, está la vio y luego a la silla, frunciendo el ceño- ¿A caso esta chica fue grosera con usted?

Lira tembló inconscientemente, ella y sus hermanas no eran bien recibidas por algunas sirvientas ya que no tenían una "familia" al favor de la corona de Mewni, la veían solo como cargas, y esa mujer en específico era una de las que disfrutaba haciéndoles la vida imposible y había tomado cierto rencor en su contra cuando la nombraron la sirvienta personal de princesa.

\- Todo lo contrario- contestó el príncipe con una sonrisa y tono encantador, descolocándola- de hecho, quería solicitar a esta chica como mi guía en el palacio si no le importa.

\- ¿Esta seguro?- interrogó la mujer con una mueca- yo podría ser de mucha más ayuda que… ella.

\- Pero quiero que sea ella quien me guie ¿O no es posible?- indagó el demonio con un tonó menos amable.

\- No… siéntase libre de explorar, yo le explicare al jefe de personal la situación- contestó la mujer con una mirada derrotada.

\- Gracias.

La respuesta del príncipe fue seguida por él dándose la vuelta y señalándole las puertas laterales con la cabeza, ella asintió, antes de hacer una reverencia y comenzar a caminar. Ya a un pasillo de distancia sus piernas la estaban matando y las plantas de los pies le dolían, gruñó un poco cuando llegaron a un balcón. El príncipe la sujeto del brazo.

\- ¿Príncipe Lucitor? ¡Ah!

El demonio la alzó por la cintura, sentadora en el borde el balcón, antes de sentarse a su lado, sin mirarla.

\- Tu pie- ordeno, tendiéndole la mano.

\- ¿Ah?- preguntó, mirándole sin entender.

\- Dame tú pie.

La orden fue tan directa y seria que no tuvo tiempo de procesar todo, su pie derecho ya estaba en manos del príncipe, quien encendió sus manos en llamar, antes de que estas se volvieran ligeramente amarillentas, y bajaran su intensidad hasta volverse simple chispas, que él comenzó a pasear por sus piernas, aminorando el dolor.

\- ¿Por qué…?

\- Tú eres quien me cuido cuando estuve inconsciente ¿No es así?- cortó su pregunta con la suya, sin mirarla, aun pasando esa luz por su pierna- la sirvienta que me alimento y limpió…

\- Sí… fui yo, pero…

\- Gracias- volvió a interrumpirla, sorprendiéndola- cuando volví a casa estaba en un estado mucho mejor que todas las otras veces que me han lastimado así… hiciste un gran trabajo.

\- Sus palabras me alagan príncipe…

\- Llámame Tom, por favor- pidió, y ella lo miró impactada- que se me refieran por mi título es… raro.

\- Príncipe- él la miro molesto- T-Tom…- entonces sonrió, indicándole que podía hablar- ¿Por qué hace esto?

\- Es… un agradecimiento- contestó, dejando libre su piernas y piándole la otra, ella se movió con algo dificultad, tendiéndosela, él repitió el proceso anterior con las llamas- aun cuando desperté… te quedabas comiendo conmigo las primeras veces, sabía que no era tu deber… pero te quedabas para que no tuviera que comer solo… era algo amable de tu parte.

\- Nadie debería comer solo- comentó, sin ser consiente- es un sentimiento muy feo- él se le quedo mirando unos segundos antes de reír- ¿Q-Qué?

\- Nada, nada- contestó, recuperando el control de sí mismo- es solo que la forma en la que lo dijiste fue algo linda.

\- ¿Li-Linda…?

\- Sí.

Ella miró a otro lado, avergonzada ¿Qué era aquella situación? Se quedaron en silenció entonces, solo oyendo a las aves volar y el viento pasando entre las torres, silbando ligeramente, él libero su pierna y ella las miro, moviéndolas un poco, todo el dolor se había ido.

\- ¿Mejor?

\- Sí… gracias…

\- Bien, entonces- saltó, bajando del borde del balcón, tendiéndole la mano- creo que lo mejor será que me des ese tour ¿No?

\- Usted ya conoce el castillo- contestó, aceptando el gesto y bajando, soltándolo de inmediato- ¿Para que un Tour?

\- Puede que conozca el castillo- concedió- pero no tengo idea de donde puedan estar la médico que me curo, ni tampoco Marco, necesito hablar con ambos.

\- En ese caso, sígame, tengo confianza en que se dónde estarán.

\- ¿No puedes tratarte me "tú"?- preguntó en medio de un suspiro- el lenguaje formal me asfixia.

\- Me temo que no sería educado…

\- Te doy permiso de ser descortés- agregó él interrumpiéndola, parecía hacerlo mucho- ¿Así se podría?

\- Creo…- sonrió, sabiendo que no había otro modo de resolver aquello- creo que sí, Tom.

\- Gracias- respondió él, antes de mirarla detenidamente- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

\- Soy Lira.

Él parecía a punto de decirle algo más, pero un estruendo lejano llamó su atención, ambos vieron a Marco corriendo si detenerse pasar su lado, seguido de Higgs. Ambos se miraron entre ellos antes de reír.

\- ¿Y ahora que ocurre aquí?- preguntó Tom, limpiándose unas lágrimas de la risa.

\- No tengo idea- contestó completamente sincera, antes de míralo y señalar por donde se habían marchado los otros dos- ¿Te parece si vamos a averiguarlo?

\- Lidera el camino.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Moon._**

Estar casi dos meses inconsciente era algo que ella no podía manejar, menos cuando no podía recordar dos días de esos dos meses en los que supuestamente había estado desaparecida. Para su suerte, Azerel y Star habían mantenido el reino funcionando lo mejor posible, y ella tuvo que agradecer a todos los antiguos reyes y al tronco que había hecho caso a la sugerencia de la corte de Zane.

 **No quería pensar en que hubiera pasado si esto hubiera pasado sin que tuviera algo como aquello.**

Pero ahora tenía que ponerse al día. Luego de hablar con Star, Azerel, River, Rachel y la propia Eclipsa, tenía una idea muy vaga de todo, con algunas cosas claras como el agua y otras tan claras como una taza de café. Estaba en medio de su reincorporación a sus deberes y estaba explicando la situación a todos sus aliados. Para su suerte los pichones estaban alegres de recuperar a su aliado, mientras que el inframundo, si bien estaban furiosos por el estado en el que había terminado su príncipe, estaban de igual forma alegres de que Mewni siguiera fuerte.

\- Son demasiadas cosas…- suspiró al dejar la sala del trono.

Acaba de terminar la reunión con el rey y la reina del inframundo, todo en orden por lo menos, pero no estaba tranquila tampoco. Habían cosas que la tenían preocupada, y aunque que podía responder a sus dudar aparentemente estaría inconsciente un día más. Azerel y Mina estaban demasiado nerviosos como para explicarle bien que sucedía con Zane, y peor aún, Rachel no parecía poder hacer más por el moreno que se mantenía descansando. Star por otro lado estaba mucho más preocupada por su salud que por otra cosa.

\- _"Dulce, pero no es momento"_ \- pensó sin ganas.

Estaba en su oficina, revisando papeles, todo pulcramente transcrito y ella solo podía agradecer que Azerel la estuviera ayudando, su carga no era tanta. Un toque en la puerta le alerto, y ella dio señal de que podía pasar, poniendo al lado unos documentos, topándose con una cabellera verde y ojos cansados.

\- Eclipsa- dijo a forma de saludo, la aludida cerró la puerta con el pie.

\- Hola Moon- entonces movió sus brazos, ella por fin notó a la pequeña bebe que la miraba con ojos atentos- saluda a la tía Moon querida.

\- ¿Tía?- preguntó cansada, poniéndose de pie y avanzando hasta ellas, acariciando la cabeza de la niña y haciéndola reír- ¿Qué pasa Eclipsa?

\- Quiero pedirte que me dejes ir Moon- comentó la mujer, mirándola a los ojos.

\- Sabes que no puedo hacer eso.

\- ¿Por qué no?- suspiró la mayor, derrotada- Meteora ya no puede hacer ningún daño, y yo no planeo atacarte, lo sabes, no tengo ningún tipo de resentimiento ante Mewni.

\- Pero Mewni lo tiene en tu contra- aseguró, suspirando- nuestros aliados aún tienen miedo de Meteora, algunos creen que murió, y eso pienso es lo mejor, pero nuestras preocupaciones son ella y tú, Eclipsa.

\- Soy capaz de cuidarme sola Moon.

\- Lo sé, pero nunca tuviste la oportunidad de cuidar a una niña- dijo, logrando que ella la mirase impactada- Eclipsa, yo no críe a Star… por lo menos no como me hubiera gustado, ella creció la mayoría de su niñez al cuidado de las sirvientas, yo rara vez podía estar con ella…

\- Moon…

\- Por favor… solo, escúchame ¿Sí?- hubo silenció un par de segundos, antes de que la peli verde asintiera.

\- Habla…

Suspiró, señalándole un sillón, ambas tomaron asiento y ella respiró profundamente, preparándose para lo que seguía.

\- Mira Eclipsa, las pocas veces que pude estar con Star mientras era una bebe… no fueron fáciles- comenzó Moon- una niña de esa edad- agregó, señalando a Meteora- necesita muchísima atención, cuidados, una cama que no lastime sus huesos y su cuello, necesita un tipo especial de alimentación, no puedes tenerla de un pueblo a otro o de una cueva a otra, no importa que tanta magia tengas.

\- Los monstruos se la pasan así- alegó Eclipsa- y Meteora es mitad monstruo…

\- Sí, pero solo una mitad- la detuvo- la otra es Mewmana, y los Mewmanos no viven mucho sin los cuidados correctos- siguió, acomodándose un poco mejor en su lugar- no te pido que no te vayas… pero, por favor, piensa en lo mejor para tu hija Eclipsa, tienes una segunda oportunidad, pero no creas que tendrás una tercera.

La "reina de la obscuridad" se le quedo mirando un par de minutos antes de bajar la vista al pequeño bulto en sus manos, la niña estaba riendo y extendiendo sus manitas hacia ella, acercó un dedo y la niña lo sujeto, antes de que se cola se enrollara en su mano, Eclipsa soltó una risita.

\- Ese es un golpe bajo Moon…

\- Es lo que una madre debe hacer- contestó con una sonrisa ante lo maravillosa que se le hacía la escena- ¿Te quedaras un poco más? Solo lo suficiente para Rachel haga algunas cosas para ayudarte con ella.

\- Eso estaría bien…- concedió sin ganas la mujer, mirando a su hija- la verdad es que… tengo algo de miedo.

\- ¿Miedo?- repitió, incrédula.

Eclipsa asintió, meciendo a su hija en sus brazos, antes presionar sus mejillas, haciendo sonar un cómico boop* con la boca, provocando que la pequeña comenzar a reírse a carcajadas.

\- Moon, yo… no tuve un muy buen ejemplo mientras crecía- le dijo por fin Eclipsa sin mirarle- mi madre tenía más de un consorte, ninguno era realmente muy cariñoso conmigo, y mi madre era… bueno, no era alguien que demostrara mucho interés… o alguno en absoluto.

Suspiró, ella podía comprender a que se refería. Su propia madre no era muy allegada a ella, pero Celesta era sin duda una mujer que podía demostrar cuanto amaba a su hija cada que podía, aun si esas pocas veces eran una cada cuatro meses, ella por lo menos sabía que era amada.

\- No… no se sí seré una buena madre para esta pequeña...- confesó Eclipsa.

Moon miró a la mujer delante de ella. No era la calmada reina de las tinieblas con la que había hecho un trato hace casi veinte años para vencer a los lagartos. No era el monstruo desalmado del que hablaban las leyendas, no era siquiera la aventurera despreocupada con las que había ido a escavar en los registros mágicos sobre el pasado de los Butterfly.

 **Era solo una mujer insegura sobre cómo ser una buena madre.**

\- Eclipsa, estoy segura de que lo serás- le dijo con una sonrisa, sintiéndose identificada.

\- ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?- preguntó, genuinamente curiosa la peli verde.

\- Lo sé porque tú le darás todo lo que no tuviste- aseguró- le darás amor, comprensión y la apoyaras en todo lo que puedas ¿No?- Eclipsa asintió- eso es todo lo que puede querer una niña de su madre…

La mujer sonrió, antes de mirar a su hija, se la tendió y ella tomo a la pequeña criatura con gusto. La miro a los ojos, todo ese odio y rabia que antes habitaba ahí ya no existía. Sonrió alegremente ante las risas de la pequeña.

\- _"Tía no suena tan mal…"_ \- pensó, haciéndole cosquillas con un dedo antes de regresarla a su madre.

\- Gracias Moon…

\- No te preocupes- contestó, y sonrió con algo de diversión- aunque claro, como aun es una bebe, no esperes muchas respuestas de su parte…

\- Es una niña lista- comentó Eclipsa con una mueca.

\- ¡Ja! Esperemos que sí, porque si no, su adolescencia será una tortura para ti- dijo riendo- Star va a cumplir diecisiete y aun me vuelve loca.

\- Pero te diviertes- alego con una sonrisa que decía "se-que-es-así-no-me-mientas" por todos lados.

Considero todas las cosas que habían pasado desde que tuvo a Star, y tuvo que reconocer que, aunque la mayoría de las cosas, en su momento las había querido diferentes, no cambiaría nada.

\- Sí, sí lo hago…- contestó con una sonrisa discreta, llena de felicidad.

Ninguna dijo nada más, se quedaron en silenció, viendo a la pequeña hasta que Moon tuvo que regresar a su papeleo, Eclipsa se despidió con la mano en cuanto Meteora se durmió, y la actual monarca suspiró con alegría, antes de hundirse de nuevo en sus tantos asuntos y problemas.

\- Mañana…- susurró- mañana sabremos bien que sucede.

.

.

.

 ** _Buuuuuuueeeeeeennnnnnooooooooooo._**

 ** _Este capítulo es el primero que hago como continuación en toda la regla, al principio pensé que hacer ambos caps como uno solo, pero no me gustaba que fuera algo tan pesado, así que tienen dos._**

 ** _Si, en el próximo Zane despertara y comenzara a poner al día a la gente con lo que él sabe._**

 ** _La vez pasada les deje a nuestro querido lagarto en un lugar peligroso y hemos visto los verdaderos colores del gran imperio._**

 ** _Esta vez vimos a una Higgs mucho más…infantil, y sí, se que muchos piensan que su última pregunta esta fuera de lugar, pero debo recalcar un par de cosas, solo por si al caso._**

 ** _1.- Higgs es de un pueblo, su madre murió cuando ella era una niña, su padre tenía un hijo y una hija y su hermano estaba lejos, ella nunca llego al punto de su vida donde podían darle "la charla"._**

 ** _2.- Mewni es una dimensión donde el conocimiento de las masas es muy… esporádico. Higgs puede comprender el acto de la violación como un ataque a la mujer, pero al nunca haber recibido la "charla", no relaciona eso como algo que la gente puede hacer voluntariamente._**

 ** _3.- La pobre, la única vez que ha usado algo que no sean vendas en su pecho, ha sido en el capítulo del entrenamiento tantos capítulos atrás cuando viaja con Zane y Marco._**

 ** _Así que si, Higgs no tiene idea de donde vienen los bebes, espero estas notas dejen en claro eso, pero como siempre, siéntanse libres dejar sus comentarios sobre esto, al igual que el resto de las cosas._**

 ** _Temporada 4 de Star al aire y muchas cosas que me han gustado y decepcionado de los caps, pero por el momento vamos bien, no tengo mucho que opinar._**

 ** _Es todo por ahora._**

 ** _Yuichiro fuera, paz~ :3_**


	35. Chapter 34

Capítulo 34: Ecos del pasado.

 ** _Higgs._**

Luego de una muy, _muy_ incómoda conversación con Marco y muchas risas indiscriminadas en su contra por parte del príncipe Lucitor y Lira quienes habían llegado justo cuando acorraló al moreno para que le explicase su última pregunta. Higgs había corrido hasta su pomposa habitación, enterrado la cara en las almohadas y no dejado que nadie le hablara por la vergüenza.

 **¿Cómo podía ser que algo cómo la violación y, _eso…_ fueran tan diferentes dependiendo de la situación?**

Ahora entendía porque la reina se había puesto como loca en la boda de su hermano, al igual de porque todos los demás se habían vuelto locos con la letra. Cuando lo pensaba en retrospectiva…

\- Es _tan_ embarazoso…- gruñó, sacando la cabeza de su escondite.

Se había pasado toda la noche enterrada en la seguridad de su cama, y ahora, con el sol saliendo y la promesa de que Zane iba a despertar. Tendría que enfrentar las miradas burlonas de todos los que se habían enterado de su tan ferviente búsqueda de conocimiento… que probablemente sería todo el castillo.

\- De verdad… no quiero salir…- susurró, poniéndose de pie.

Pero tenía que, así que con toda la fuerza de voluntad que pudo reunir y con la poca dignidad que aún estaba segura que tenía, se puso de pie y camino hasta donde había dejados sus ropas. Miró las prendas sin creerse que fueran suyas, una cota de malla estaba por encima de sus vendas y la tela protectora para su piel, seguida por una camisa con botones verde, la cual se suponía imitaba su túnica, los pantalones que ahora sabía se llamaban Jeans, y las botas cortas, se alisto rápido y colgó su bastón en su espalda, se vio en el espejo y luego de lavarse la boca salió al pasillo.

\- ¿Uh?

No había nadie, lo que era raro, pero agradeció ante eso y comenzó a caminar. Los sirvientes que ya deberían estar trabajando no aparecían y el palacio estaba inusualmente callado. Sintió un escalofrió y alcanzó su bastón instintivamente. Uno, dos, tres segundos y no hubo ningún movimiento, y eso solo aumentaba su preocupación. Dio un paso tentativo al frente y luego otro, su caminar ahora mucho más precavido que antes.

 **Algo no estaba bien.**

Dejó el pasillo, aun cuando estaba ahora en el piso del ala médica, no parecía haber ningún tipo de ser viviente en el castillo aparte de ella. Alcanzó la puerta de la enfermería, y trato de abrir, estaba bloqueada.

\- ¿Qué demonios…?- murmuró, viendo a ambos lados antes de tocar- ¿Ray?

Pero no hubo respuesta, en su lugar, sintió un dolor agudo en el costado. Saltó a un lado alejándose de la fuente de dicho ataque, solo para apenas bloquear un segundo movimiento del arma. Abrió los ojos en gran medida al notar la punta filosa pasando muy cerca de su rostro.

\- ¿Quién eres tú?- interrogó, la guardia en alto.

\- Oh mi… ¿Pensé que ya eran todos?- comentó la voz ausente, el ¿Hombre? Delante de ella miraba todo distraídamente, sin verdadero interés.

\- ¿Quién eres?- volvió a preguntar.

\- Querida, tienes que saber que no hay sentido en decirle tú nombre a quien pronto no va a poder hablar- contestó.

Un escalofrió fue la única advertencia que su cuerpo pudo darle, en un segundo saltó atrás, evitando un golpe contundente al cuello de parte de un gran látigo con una punta recubierta en cuchillos. Un nuevo ataque, está vez lo bloqueo, y sus armas resonaron salvajemente, cómo dos bestias peleando por supremacía, se separaron, ambos a cada final del pasillo.

\- ¡¿Quién demonios eres tú y que hiciste con la gente del palacio?!- gritó colérica, y, aunque se negara a aceptarlo, un poco asustada.

La figura parecía escudriñarla bajo su capucha, un hombre de piel oscura y cabello blanco la mira detenidamente, es ligeramente mayor que ella y parece estar evaluándole, entonces sonríe, aun a la distancia Higgs es capaz de ver colmillos en lugar de dientes frontales.

\- O querida, por más que me gustaría llevarme el crédito por esto- comentó, alzando los brazos, señalando todo el lugar- lamento decirte que no es mi trabajo- continuó, tomando postura, el látigo detrás de su cuerpo, listo para atacar- yo solo vengo por los que mi compañero no pudo dormir, es decir tú.

Con eso dicho el látigo la ataca de nuevo, lo esquiva solo lo necesario, buscando cortar la distancia, pero el arma de él tiene una ventaja estratégica cuando se trata de combatir contra alguien de cuerpo a cuerpo, no es capaz de predecir su trayectoria, y es forzada a retroceder, bloquea los impactos y atrapa el arma con su bastón, tensa el látigo con fuerza, obligando al sujeto a acercarse, por fin atinando una patada a su caja torácica, el hombre la mira con algo de molestia y sus ojos ámbar se centran en los verdes de ella.

\- ¿Quién es tu compañero?- pregunta, esperando una respuesta esta vez, pero el sujeto solo rompe en carcajadas.

\- ¿Así que como no puedes saber de mí, preguntas por "él"?- regresa la duda con sorna- se sentirá tan alagado de ser premio de consolación…

De un movimiento Higgs pierde el suelo bajo sus pies, el sujeto ha pateado sus tobillos y su espalda choca contra el suelo, él se abalanza sobre ella, pero consigue atravesar su arma, y conecta un rodillazo en su estómago, alejándose con un giro, quedando con los dos pies y una mano en el suelo, él de piel oscura la mira, maravillado y sonríe de nuevo.

\- Oh, tienes garras- comenta, su látigo libre y preparado para atacar- me gusta…

\- No te me acerques…- ordena y él solo abre más los ojos, antes de reír.

\- ¡Y aún tienes más pelea!- grita y antes de que ella pueda reaccionar por completo, él látigo ha salido en contra suya, lo bloquea y por puro instinto detiene un golpe directo a su rostro con una mano, pero recibe un cabezazo y él sonríe de nuevo, exhibiendo que toda su dentadura son colmillos afilados- voy a gozar quebrándote…

Pero de golpe se aleja, una patada ha conectado en su rostro y Higgs reconoce los zapatos de suela negra metálica. Una chaqueta roja con capucha, Jeans negros y cabello castaño llenan su campo de visión y ella sonríe.

\- ¿Todo bien Redbell?- pregunta su "salvador" y ella se ríe un poco.

\- ¡Marco!- contesta, antes de ver a su hermano en armas- ¿Dónde demonios te habías metido, que sucede?

\- Nos atacan- contestó en una voz de "¿No-es-obvio?"- todos están dormidos, apenas pude alejarme de…

Y un estruendo resuena, ella instintivamente se pone espalda con espalda con Marco, notando una nueva figura, vestida igual con una capa y ropas negras, la capucha esta caída y ella ve a una chica de piel oscura, el cabello de un violeta mucho más claro que el de Mina y un par de ojos rosas, la chica carga lo que parecen ser dos espadas cortas y sonríe al ver a Marco, un sonrojo demasiado notorio sobre su piel morena brilla llamando su atención.

\- ¡Ahí estás querido!- grita eufórica, moviendo su peso entre un pie y el otro, con un risita que solo la ponen nerviosa, y por cómo su compañero se tensa, sabe que a él igual- ¿Quién es tu amiga?

\- Demonios…- murmura Marco.

Ella vuelve a evaluar la situación, todo el castillo menos ellos parece estar inconsciente, Marco y ella tienen enemigos en los finales del pasillo, y la puerta de la enfermería a su lado Zane aún no parece haber despertado y si lo hizo, no podrá pelear aún. Sus oponentes tienen conocimiento de combate avanzado e infiltración.

 **¿Cómo su día comenzó tan mal?**

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- volvió a interrogar Higgs, el hombre con el que antes peleaba se aclaró la garganta.

\- Ya te dije que no hay...

\- ¡Somos los grandes guerreros de Lectruin!- gritó al "rarita" delante de ella, sus dientes perfectamente blancos y normales- ¡Y hemos venido por órdenes de emperador y la princesa Rowina!

Ella sonríe un poco antes de caer en cuenta de que están bajo un ataque bien organizado y, aparentemente es por el incidente de hace días con la princesa rara que llego exigiendo que se rindieran como esclavos.

\- ¡Trece, no se supone que les dijeras eso!- grita el sujeto con la voz rayando en la exasperación.

\- ¡¿Qué importa?!- responde la chica delante de ella con un puchero- ¡Van a estar muertos en minutos, no me digas que hacer Nueve!

\- ¿No crees que están dando muy por sentado que van a vencernos?-comentó distraídamente Marco, sin apartar la mirada del sujeto del látigo, aparentemente llamado "Nueve".

\- Han dejado a todo el castillo inconsciente, deben tener algún truco…- dijo Higgs- hay que tener cuidado…

\- Hay que llegar con Zane- rebatió Marco.

Pero antes de que pudieran dar un paso una de las espadas corta de la chica fue lanzada al aire, y ambos se pusieron alerta cuando la chica la atrapó sin mirar.

\- ¡¿Sabes qué?!- gritó "Trece" con fastidio- ¡Vamos a matarlos ya y dejemos el asunto en el pasado!

\- ¡Por fin dices algo inteligente!- contestó "Nueve" preparando su látigo.

Higgs respiró profundamente, olvidándose de la incomodidad que le generaba la chica y acordando con Marco silenciosamente encargarse de ella. El látigo de "nueve" cae contra su amigo que solo lo repele con su espada y comienza a avanzar, lento pero constante, sorprendiendo al sujeto, mientras que ella salta de inmediato contra "Trece", la chica bloquea el golpe de su arma, pero ella conecta una patada a su estómago sacándola de balance y empujándola contra una pared.

 **Ahora estaba mejor.**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Star._**

La cabeza le dolía, el mundo daba vueltas y tenía nauseas ¿Qué hora era? Miro al techo, había luz natural pasando por las cortinas, así que era como mínimo la mañana tardía. Miró a su lado, notando como un brazo estaba cruzado sobre ella. La extremidad era de nadie más ni menos que su padre, y a su otro lado estaba a su madre, ambos parecían estar durmiendo pacíficamente, pero… ¿Qué pasaba?

 **Ah, cierto…**

Su madre había despertado y ayer se había quedado con ella, igual que River para hacerle compañía luego de un día pesado, los tres habían convivido como una familia de una forma mucho más abierta y sincera que nunca antes. Suspiró, esperando a que su madre despertara para ir a atender problemas de reino, las sirvientas seguramente vendrían en cuestión de minutos…

\- Un momento…- susurró.

¿Por qué no los habían levantado antes? Había demasiado silencio, con algo de dificultad se levantó, mirando a todos lados. El lugar no estaba arreglado como de costumbre, las puertas seguían perfectamente cerradas, y no había sonido alguno viniendo del otro lado de la puerta.

 **Algo estaba mal…**

\- Mamá, papá- llamó, sacudiéndolos un poco, pero ellos no se movieron.

Trató sacudiendo un poco más a su mamá, pero nada, Moon no daba señales de despertar y eso le aterró ¿No podía estar en ese sello mágico de nuevo verdad? Instintivamente busco su varita, recordando que ya no la tenía, no era suya, la había cedido a Eclipsa, y estaba guardada en la bóveda del tesoro.

\- Genial…

Miro a su madre, antes de respirar profundamente y comenzar a "excavar profundo". Poco a poco logró reunir la magia y la envió al cuerpo de su Moon, buscando la anomalía, pero no encontró nada, si su madre no estaba despertando, esta vez la magia no tenía nada que ver.

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí…?

\- Creo que yo puedo responder a eso.

Star saltó, poniéndose en guardia y mirando a la persona que le había hablado, se topó con una cabellera negra y ojos rojos.

\- Rowina- ladró el nombre- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Pensé que había quedado en claro que tendríamos guerra- comento la chica en una voz de "es-un-hecho-irrefutable".

\- ¿Y las has comenzado ahora?- pregunta de nuevo, impactada.

\- No hay mejor momento que el presente para cumplir con las tareas molestas- contesta, mirando sin interés a los reyes- ¿Has disfrutado de las drogas del sueño de Lectruin?

\- ¿Drogas del sueño?- repite, sin creer lo que escucha.

\- Una de nuestras mejores armas, siempre es mucho más fácil patear a un hombre cuando ya está en el suelo- comenta con una sonrisa orgullosa.

\- No tienes honor.

\- El honor es inútil en la guerra- asegura y Star alza las manos, brillando con magia.

Rowina la mira sin estar verdaderamente impresionada, pero tampoco esta tan relajada como antes, su postura esta tensa y sus ojos precavidos, entonces la pelinegra suspira, y alza las manos en señal de paz, sonriendo un poco.

\- Cómo sea, no debe preocuparse, no hemos venido a matar a nadie hoy- le asegura, regresando sus manos a sus laterales, en ese momento nota que no carga vestido, sino unos pantalones de cuero marrón y una túnica roja con un corsé negro, su cabello en una trenza.

\- ¿Entonces qué es lo que hace aquí?- interroga, aun precavida evaluando toda la situación.

\- Hemos venido en una misión de reconocimiento- comenta sin mucho interés, haciendo sonar sus tacones cunado camina en dirección a ella- la última vez mis caballeros fueron atrapados, muy resaltantes, así que esta vez trajimos gente mucho más apta para el trabajo.

Entonces todo tiene sentido, todas las personas durmiendo, que las sirvientas no hayan ido a ese lugar y que su madre, quien no se había quedado dormida en años, no se despertase.

\- ¿Qué has hecho con mis padres y el resto del personal del castillo?- preguntó, ahora más firme en sus palabras.

\- Están durmiendo nada más, el efecto terminara al anochecer- contestó Rowina con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Entonces por qué estoy despierta?

\- Tengo un mensaje para ti- fue la nueva respuesta, ella le miró sorprendida- es de alguien que afirma tiene algunas cuentas pendientes contigo.

\- ¿Conmigo?

\- Sí, curioso lo pequeño que es el multiverso- comentó, mirándola de arriba abajo- nuestro nuevo amigo parece tener sus propios… asuntos sin resolver con Mewni.

Star evaluó cada palabra que había dicho, y descubrió que si ella había logrado llegar hasta esa habitación, debía tener una gran cantidad de poder, más que nada, el hecho de que estaba viva era una fuerte señal de que no estaba mintiéndole, y que nadie había muerto.

 **Aun…**

\- ¿Cuál es el mensaje?

\- ¿Oh mí… no preguntaras quien lo envía?- preguntó la chica, con un brillo de genuina sorpresa.

\- Si se el mensaje lo más seguro es que sepa quién lo envió- contestó- y por cómo se ven las cosas, tú tampoco tienes una idea muy clara que quien pueda ser, o qué relación tiene conmigo.

\- Muy cierto- dijo Rowina con un suspiro- en fin, el mensaje es de hecho una sola palabra.

La chica caminó hasta quedar a su lado y se acercó un poco más a su rostro, con una mueca divertida.

\- Sorpresa- dijo ella, con una sonrisa maniática.

Y Star sintió como la sangre huía de su rostro, su piel se erizaba y el miedo volvía a ella de golpe. El aire se tornó pesado, dificultándole respirar y por un segundo el suelo se sacudió debajo de sus pies.

 **No era posible…**

Pero no había otra persona que supiera de aquello, solo Marco y ella habían estado en ese momento, solo él… pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un estruendo, y Rowina se alejó con el ceño fruncido.

\- Esa es mi señal- comentó la pelinegra caminando con sus botas con tacón repiqueteando en el suelo- ha sido un placer princesa Star, espero que cuando nos veamos de nuevo estés sangrante y de rodillas- agregó con una sonrisa encantadora antes de salir por la puerta.

Star no podía moverse, cayó de rodillas contra el suelo, abrumada, por todas las implicaciones, por todo lo que ahora estaba encima de ella, pero más que nada…

 **Toffe**

\- Ha regresado…- Susurró con pánico, abrazándose a sí misma.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Marco._**

La batalla era difícil, aun cuando habían cambiado de rivales, esos dos Nueve y Trece eran demasiado habilidosos y Marco se encontraba con problemas para desviar el látigo de su oponente, ahora fuera en los campos de entrenamiento, su cuerpo respondía más rápido, ya no había riesgo de que llegasen a Zane, a Moon o Star.

 **Aun así…**

Trece se mantenía lanzando sus espadas contra Higgs y las recuperaba casi de inmediato, su compañera estaba manteniendo el combate cercano, pero parecía que no hacía mucha diferencia, la pelea estaba demasiado igualada.

\- ¡Son bastante buenos!- gritó el llamado Nueve con una sonrisa cuando logró atinar una patada a su costado- ¡Casi tan buenos como si pudieran usar su respiración!

\- ¿A qué viene eso?- pregunta, aprovechando para ventilar sus dudas y la necesidad de sacar el aire ya acumulado en sus pulmones.

\- ¡Es que son los primeros que tienen un estilo tan similar al nuestro!- contestó.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Oh vamos ¿No lo has notado?- interroga, saltando atrás y lanzando un nuevo ataque que apenas puede desviar- deja que te lo demuestre.

El sujeto toma una respiración profunda y antes de que pueda comprender que está pasando, Marco estaba bloqueando una oleada de ataques muchos más veloces que los anteriores, también, mucho más precisos, y potentes, tiene que poner toda su concentración en defenderse, olvidando por completo el moverse hacia adelante.

 **Y lo nota.**

Cómo su respiración y la de Nueve y se sincronizan al mismo ritmo, llevando el intercambio de golpes y defesas a un punto muerto.

\- ¡¿Ves?!- grita el de cabello blanco con una risa maniaca al dejar de atacar- pelamos con los mismos estilos ¡Y tú de hecho tienes las bases de nuestra esgrima!

\- ¿Qué…?

\- Sep, lo puedo ver en tus movimientos- sigue, sin prestarle atención- pies en las posiciones de fuerza, respiración controlada para que la energía se mantenga en los brazos, posturas de movimiento mínimo… ¡Todo es del buen estilo Lectruin!

Entonces salta al frente, Marco reacciona, dispuesto a atacar pero el látigo gana toda su atención cuando lo balancea al frente, obligándolo a saltar a un lado, atravesar la espada y bloquear el golpe, quedado cara a cara con Nueve, todos sus colmillos resaltando en su sonrisa y sus ojos ámbar mirándolo directamente.

\- Pero mi duda es ¿Dónde aprendiste nuestras artes?- vuelve a hablar, y entonces mira a su costado, donde están peleando las chicas- ¡Trece ¿Esa chica tiene nuestras bases igual, verdad?!

\- ¡¿Entonces no estoy loca?!- grita en respuesta Trece- ¡Pensé que era raro que peleara tan parecido a Diez!

\- ¡No estás loca!- Nueve se ríe con ganas- ¡Este aquí pelea muy parecido a Tres!

Entonces aprovecha y lo patea en los talones, libera su espada y se lanza a golpearlo con ella, pero el látigo detiene su brazo, sin pensar mucho, suelta la espada y la atrapa con el brazo izquierdo, blandiéndola en dirección contraria y logrando un buen corte en el abrigo, pero sin alcanzar a su oponente, este gruñe ante el ataque y se aleja de golpe, Trece se mueve igual que él, terminando uno junto al otro.

\- Bueno, esto ha sido divertido- Nueve comenta- pero tenemos que terminar este juego.

\- Es una pena- agrega Trece en un puchero, antes de sonreír- pero no hay de otra.

\- ¿De qué hablan?- habla Higgs- no han podido herirnos aun.

Ambos se quedan callados, se miran entre ellos… y ríen. Con fuerza y ganas, descolocándolo, y Marco jura que, aun con la distancia que los separa, hay lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

\- ¿Qué es tan divertido?- interroga Higgs con un gruñido de molestia.

\- Es que tú… que ni siquiera has despertado tu arma estás hablando toda digna- se burla Trece.

\- _"Cómo saben del arma de Higgs"_ \- piensa Marco volviendo a alzar su guardia.

Y es en ese momento que realmente _ve_ las armas de sus oponentes, el látigo de Nueve está hecho, no de cuero como parecía al principio, sino de hilos de metal tranzado, la punta de los cuchillos brilla en un color plateado demasiado puro, y las espadas de Trece son de colores cobre puro, pero eso no es lo que llama su atención. El látigo tiene una empuñadura con la forma de una cabeza de serpiente, y lo largo parece cubierto de escamas, mientras que las hojas de las espadas parecen plumas perfectas.

 **La realización lo alcanza de golpe…**

\- Esas son…- dice Higgs.

\- Sep- Trece asiente feliz- armas de oricalco.

Y entonces Marco recuerda las veces que ha entrenado con los otros caballeros, como sus espadas de acero y hierro se quebraban al simple contacto con la suya o la de Higgs, cómo Zane les prohibió pelear contra alguien que no fueran ellos, y cómo el sonido que venía de cada choque con el látigo era idéntico a como cuando chocaba armas con Higgs.

\- ¿No pensaron que era raro que sus armas o las nuestras no se quebraran?- comenta Nueve- quiero decir, han entrenado contra alguien más que ustedes ¿No? Los metales comunes no pueden resistirse al oricalco en una batalla real, por eso es que nuestras armas suenan tan únicamente cuando se tocan.

Marco da un paso atrás, ahora genuinamente preocupado de cómo puede ir esa pelea si sus suposiciones son correctas…

\- Pero bueno, parece que aún no lo comprenden del todo- continua Trece- yo quiero saber de dónde han conseguido nuestras técnicas, y nuestras armas…

\- No hace falta Trece- Nueve interrumpe- solo hay que matarlos y llevarlas de regreso con nosotros, así encontraremos a alguien que si les dé un buen uso.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que nosotros no les damos un buen uso?- pregunta Marco.

Ellos vuelven a reír con ganas, y Marco siente que su incomodidad aumenta ante la imagen.

\- ¿Oh espera, es enserio?- Trece pregunta, y solo puede tragar con fuerza- ¡No tienes idea de lo que dices querido!

\- Deja que te enseñe- Nueve continua, alzando su mano izquierda, donde está sujetando su arma- como se usa un arma de Oricalco.

El de cabello blanco alza su arma y esta brilla, disparando la punta al cielo, entonces el brillo se intensifica y el látigo se divide en cinco, con una velocidad aun mayor que la anterior todas las divisiones caen en picada. Marco empuja Higgs y comienza bloquear, pero hay algo raro ahora, el látigo no solo se mueve salvaje como antes…

 **Y el dolor lo alcanza en un costado.**

Mira al lugar, y por fin comprende lo que sucede. Los cuchillos de la punta del látigo se han clavado en su piel.

\- ¡Argh!- grita Marco, cayendo en una rodilla- _"El látigo… ¿Me mordió…?"_

\- ¡Díaz!- se apresura a acercase Higgs.

\- No te preocupes- Trece se interpone en su camino- yo me encargare de enseñarte a ti.

De un momento a otro la mujer de ojos rojos y cabello violeta lanza sus espadas a los lados, pero estas desparecen, Higgs se dispone a saltar de frente, pero un dolor punzante llega a su hombro izquierdo y pierna derecha, ella aprieta los dientes para no gritar, y nota como las espadas de Trece ahora están clavadas en su piel.

 **Y seguramente duele a horrores.**

Marco mira por el rabillo de su ojo como las espadas desaparecen del cuerpo de Higgs y vuelven a aparecer en manos de su atacante, ahora son dos más, y luego debe dejar de ver la "pelea" de su compañera cuando ese látigo extrañamente viviente vuelve a atacarlo. Trata de defenderse lo mejor que puede, pero el arma encuentra aperturas, los gritos de Higgs llegan a sus oídos, aumentando su preocupación, pero no puede hacer nada, de un momento a otro no es capaz de detener un latigazo y es lanzado de lado, chocando con su compañera de batallas, ambos están llenos de cortes y puñaladas.

\- Bueno, ha sido divertido- habla Nueve, viéndolos con una sonrisa cínica y prepotente- pero ya hemos llegado al límite de tiempo, se molestaran con nosotros si nos tardamos más, así que nos iremos.

\- Claro que ustedes morirán y sus armas vendrán con nosotros- agrega Trece.

\- Nada personal.

Nueve alza su arma, y las divisiones se unen en una sola cuerda de metal, baja el brazo y Marco cierra los ojos, colocándose sobre Higgs, esperando el impacto.

 **Pero este no llega.**

En su lugar hay un gran rugido de metal contra metal y un estruendoso impacto con una onda de choque le sacude, está temblando.

\- Suficiente- oye una voz ligeramente ronca, pero que conoce demasiado bien.

Alza la cabeza, y nota la piel morena llena de cicatrices, el cabello negro/violeta, y la espada de placas que ha detenido el golpe certero en su contra.

\- ¡Zane!- grita.

El aludido lo ve por el rabillo del ojo y le envía una sonrisa tan corta y pequeña que parece que no estuvo ahí, se gira a ver a los atacantes, lo ve de nuevo, notando que tiene puestos unos pantalones negros y un chaleco del mismo color con placas de metal violeta, exponiendo sus brazos.

\- ¡¿Zero?!- grita Nueve.

\- ¡¿Es Zero verdad, no estamos locos verdad, es en verdad Zero?!- sigue Trece emocionada, saltando de alegría.

Marco los mira atónito, y luego pasa su vista a Zane, notando por primera vez lo parecidos que son los tres. Piel morena, armas de oricalco, técnicas de pelea con respiración…

\- No hay modo de que no lo sea…- vuelve a decir Nueve, su voz con una clara alegría resonando en cada palabra- esa espada, esos ojos, y esa sed… ¡Zero, bastardo no estabas muerto!

Zane solo lo mira, sin decir nada, su respiración casi imperceptible y sus ojos centrados en Nueve y Trece.

\- Aw ¿Sigues molesto por lo que paso hace un año?- sigue hablando como si nada el de los colmillos- ¡Vamos, sabes que eran ordenes, había que hacerlo!

Su amigo parece reaccionar ante aquello, pero no dice nada, solo cierra los ojos un momento y al abrirlos toma postura, colocando su espada a un costado y sujetándola con una sola mano.

\- Mi nombre es Zane- dice por fin- no Zero.

\- ¿Ah, sigues con esas tonterías?- pregunta Trece con fastidio- ¡Vamos Zero, sabes que es una tontería!- hace un berrinche- ¡Ya se, mata a esos dos y podremos hablar con el emperador para que regreses a tu viejo puesto!

Marco abre los ojos de sobre manera ante lo que implica esa oración y siente algo de miedo, pero luego ve a Zane, recuerda todo el tiempo que han pasado juntos, todos sus entrenamientos, sus historias… la forma en la que ha visto que mira a Mina y como le ha ayudado con Star…

 **Zane no los traicionaría…**

\- No voy a volver con ustedes a ningún lado- responde su maestro sin expresión y con una voz sin tono alguno- yo no soy Zero.

\- ¡Claro que eres Zero!- grita Nueve perdiendo la paciencia- ¡Tienes que volver, Uno está siendo un dolor en el trasero y Cinco no deja de llorar desde que no estás!

\- No- Zane vuelve a decir.

Entonces la sonrisa cae del rostro de los otros dos, y es reemplazada por una expresión de dolor y rabia.

\- ¡Bien!- sigue gritado Nueve- ¡Pero no creas que te dejaremos vivir!

\- ¡Sí!- le secunda Trece- ¡Puede que fueras el mejor antes, pero somos diferentes desde hace un año!

\- ¡Vamos a acabar contigo!- espeta Nueve alzando su brazo, dispuesto a atacar.

Pero al moverse, todo brazo debajo del codo ya no está. Todos miran impactados como este yace en el suelo, y Marco mira a Zane, quien está recuperando su espada que se ha extendido en placas, en una perfecta línea recta.

\- ¡Ah, mi mano, mi mano!- grita Nueve con lágrimas en los ojos, la sangre sale sin control de la herida.

\- Zero… ¡Maldito bastardo!- Trece lanza sus espadas, divididas cerca de treinta veces y todas desaparecen.

Zane solo cierra los ojos un segundo y al abrirlos su espada se separa con un movimiento de su muñeca, de un giro del brazo las placas de metal están rodeándole y las espadas de Trece están siendo desviadas, clavándose en el suelo. La atacante se sorprende y antes de que pueda hacer algo, las placas pasan de defender a atacar, y Marco no parpadea, notando como la punta de la espada toma ambas manos.

 **Sin problema… las corta como si nada.**

Marco entonces ve como sus atacantes caen al suelo, perplejos por cómo han sido derrotados, pero Zane no se detienen, su espada regresa a ser una, no un látigo de placas metálicas, y se lanza, dispuesto a decapitar a ambos, pero algo lo detiene, se ve forzado a retroceder y desviar algo con la espada, y Marco solo alcanza a ver que es cuando se clava en el suelo a su lado.

\- Una flecha…- susurra, impactado.

\- No esperaba que vinieras tú también- comenta Zane.

Y entonces de la nada, alguien cae entre Zane y sus antiguos oponentes, quienes ahora están inconscientes, la sangre ha parado. Marco estudia a nueva figura, es claramente una mujer, lleva un abrigo azul marino, y sus leggins marcan demasiado sus piernas, cuatro carcaj* de flechas cuelgan de su cintura y espalda, su cabeza está cubierta por una capucha y su rostro por una tela sobre su nariz y boca, un arco extraño está en su mano izquierda, seguramente de oricalco, y Marco piensa en que esta mujer es diestra, y ha logrado hacer retroceder a Zane.

\- Tiempos desesperados- responde la nueva figura con una voz aguda y melodiosa.

\- El imperio nunca está desesperado- Zane rebate- ¿Qué haces aquí… Uno?

La persona se queda mirando, antes de retirar la capucha, un cabello de un violeta pálido, casi rosa escapa, corto hasta los hombros, con una pequeña cola de caballo visible aun a esa distancia, la máscara cae y Marco solo puede boquear al ver el parecido con Zane, es básicamente el mismo rostro, solo que la persona, aparentemente llamada "Uno" es más pequeña que su maestro y amigo, su cara es más delicada…

 **Y sus ojos son idénticos a los de Zane, pero invertidos… izquierdo ámbar, derecho rosa.**

\- Rowina vino a entregar un mensaje- Uno explica- y esos dos nunca podrían protegerla.

\- ¿Así que el imperio le teme a Mewni?- contesta Zane, su espada abajo, pero Marco sabe que su guardia aún está en alto.

\- Tenemos un nuevo amigo que nos ha recomendado precaución- contesta- y al verte aquí, es bueno que la tengamos.

\- ¿Cómo es que están aquí?- Zane interroga, dando un paso al frente, la otra persona no inmuta- yo destruí los modelos de portal.

\- ¿De verdad pensaste que eso podría detener a Jace?- Uno replica con otra duda, antes de suspirar- sí, retrasaste todo, pero no nos detuviste, el portal ha estado listo desde hace tres meses.

\- ¿Y ahora es que se han comenzado a mover?

\- Hay que tantear el terreno- dice con un tono de "es-un-hecho-comprobado"- este universo está mucho mejor preparado para la guerra que el nuestro.

\- Es algo triste si lo piensas ¿No?- comenta Zane, y para sorpresa de Marco, la otra figura asiente, con una mirada que refleja tristeza.

\- Sí…- Uno responde mirándole a él y a Higgs, pasando un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja- ¿Qué crees que haces, enseñándole a esos niños nuestras artes de combate, dándoles nuestras armas?

\- Pensaba en que podía hacer algunas personas fuertes.

\- Pero no para pelar con nosotros- Uno agrega, sería- ¿No esperabas que te encontráramos verdad?

\- Pensé que al volar todos los portales y matar a todos los investigadores salvaría a todos- Zane comenta sin mucho interés, antes de suspirar- me equivoque.

\- Sí, lo hiciste- Uno responde- es una pena…

\- Lo sé…

El silencio que llega en ese momento es pesado, y sin lugar para que él pueda hablar, no siente que se posible decir algo, hay una tensión… una historia sin contar en ese lugar que solo sirve para aumentar aún más la presión que siente al respirar.

\- Hoy no vinimos a pelear- comenta Uno al cabo de unos segundos- Rowina ya entrego su mensaje, así que nos vamos.

Su maestro asiente y Uno saca una especie de medalla, la lanza a sus camaradas caídos y la figura de metal hace un sonido similar al de un temporizador, antes de estallar y con eso abrir un portal por donde caen los dos heridos, la chica sin embargo se queda atrás, mirando a Zane.

\- ¿Qué es lo que planea el emperador?- pregunta el moreno de cabello violeta oscuro.

\- Lo mismo, conquistar- Uno responde con dolor y cansancio- ¿Huiras de nuevo?

\- No- Zane mira atrás, a él, a Higgs, al palacio… a Mewni- aquí… tengo algo por lo que luchar.

\- Cuando nos veamos de nuevo quizás tendremos que matarnos- Uno comenta.

Y Marco ve algo que termina por poner su mundo de cabeza, la chica saca de uno de sus carcaj* una flor, algo que jamás ha visto, el tallo parece de plata y los pétalos de cristal, se acerca y se la tiende a Zane quien alza su mano libre y le infunde con un poco de magia, la flor comienza a brillar como un arcoíris embotellado y flota al cielo… entonces Uno abraza a Zane, con fuerza, desesperadamente, su maestro y amigo regresa el gesto con la misma intensidad, y Marco puede jurar que hay una lagrima bajando por su mejilla

\- Por los viejos tiempo- le oye decir a ella antes de que se separen.

\- Podrías dejar el imperio- dice Zane, mirándola, es cabeza y media más alto que ella.

\- Sabes que no soy tan fuerte como tú- Uno responde- no tengo algo que me de fuerza como tú lo tienes.

\- Podrías serlo, podrías hacerte fuerte.

\- Pero no quiero serlo- rebate- no tengo una razón para ello.

Su intercambio termina ahí y la chica se da la vuelta, camina hasta quedar en el borde del portal, y los ve por encima del hombro.

\- Nuestro amigo es un mago, por cierto- comenta- tiene un nombre chistoso de hecho.

\- Toffe- dice Zane.

 **Y Marco siente como su corazón se detiene.**

\- ¿Lo conoces?- Uno pregunta.

\- Demasiado bien- responde el de cabello violeta oscuro- esta será una gran batalla Uno.

\- Sí, lo será…- responde- nos vemos Zero.

\- Mi nombre es Zane- dice una vez más.

\- Zane… me gusta- contesta ella con una sonrisa dulce- me gustaría tener un nombre…

\- Siempre lo has tenido, lo sabes ¿No?- Zane le responde, con dolor en su voz- Cameron.

Ella se estremece ante eso y ríe, una lagrima baja por su rostro, y Marco solo puede preguntarse qué es lo que ocurre ¿Quién es ella, quien esta aliado con Toffe, qué esta pasando?

\- Vive por favor… Zane, para que sea yo quien te mate- pide, no, ruega Uno… Cameron.

\- ¿Y luego qué?- pregunta el hombre en cuestión.

\- Podre matarme a mí misma por fin- contesta la chica, antes de saltar al portal que se cierra de inmediato.

Todo queda en silenció, ni Zane ni Marco se mueven de donde están, y todo parece haberse detenido, el tiempo, las personas… pero no dura. Zane se da la vuelta y lo mira, antes de mover su brazo derecho, regresando su espada a su cinturón, con un movimiento de sus manos un brillo lo cubre, sus ropas han cambiado, el pantalón se mantiene, pero ahora tiene botas pesadas y su chaleco es ahora una chaqueta con capucha, negra con violeta y placas de metal negro.

 **Vestimenta de batalla.**

Entonces los mira a él y a Higgs, con un movimiento de sus manos un brillo verdoso los cubre a él y a la pelirroja, sus heridas se cierran de golpe, y el cansancio se desvanece, Higgs está demasiado impactada por todo para hablar, pero Marco está lleno de dudas.

\- Zane…- habla, tratando de comprender que es lo que sucede en su mente, pero hay demasiadas… cosas, que no es capaz de aclarar por si mismo- ¿Qué está pasando, quienes eran ellos…?

\- Tengo mucho que decirte Marco…- Zane interrumpe, suspirando y mirando al palacio- pero primero, hay que ver a los demás.

Menos de hora una más tarde, Star está sentada junto a él, sujetando su mano, buscando desesperadamente confort, Higgs está a su otro lado, con la mirada ausente y las manos temblando. Eclipsa, Moon, River, Azerel, Rachel y Lira están todos en un lado de la habitación, la "reina de la oscuridad" está cargando a su hija, la alta general esta parada junto a la puerta y Zane estaba en el marco de la única ventana de la habitación, Mina a su lado, con el rostro bañado en preocupación, con mirada ausente.

\- ¿Qué está pasando?- pregunta Moon al cabo de unos minutos de silencio.

Zane suspira, alzando la vista, mirándolos a todos con un rostro cansado, molesto, derrotado y… culpable.

\- El imperio Lectruin está atacando Mewni- le dice, todos lo miran con sorpresa pues nadie le había dicho la "visita" de la princesa de ese lugar hace tres días- y Toffe está con ellos.

\- ¿Imperio Lectruin?- Eclipsa repite, evitando el silenció mortal ante la mención del lagarto- ¿Qué imperio es ese?

\- Es el mayor imperio inter-dimensional que existe, esclavizadores de quinientas treinta y tres dimensiones…- Zane contesta, con odio en la voz y dolor en cada palabra.

Todos lo miran, impactados por la información, Marco ve a River sujetando a Moon y a Lira ayudando a Eclipsa a mantenerse de pie, Star aprieta un poco más su mano y Higgs a su otro lado coloca su propia mano en su hombro, temblando, pero Marco ve a Zane, y sabe que eso no es lo único que hay que decir, el moreno nota su mirada y suspira.

\- Y es… el lugar donde el actual yo nació.

 **Y con eso dicho, nadie puede caer lo que está pasando.**

.

.

.

 ** _¡CAPÍTULO FUERTE!_**

 ** _¿Y bien, quienes habían hecho sus suposiciones desde antes de la última mención?_**

 ** _El pasado de Zane está volviendo a él, y como ven, los enemigos que se llegan son mucho más peligrosos que antes, más letales y menos salvajes, no hay nada peor que algo así. Para quienes ya lo han visto, sep, hay gente con números por nombre, y esa gente es peligrosa._**

 ** _Eclipsa y Meteora se han vuelto una side-story, pero no por eso son menos importantes ahora. Rowina ¿Quién la oída, creen que es un buen personaje, claro, en toda su maldad? Por esta vez solo espero que el cap haya gustado, estuve pensando mucho en todos los escenarios y pues… este la verdad me gusto._**

 ** _Por cierto, ha habido cierta… tensión, en los comentarios respecto a la vez pasada con Higgs y todo… bueno, el tema de la sexualidad, y si bien no es algo que sea muy… relevante en mi historia, siento que debo decir algo, pues… mis queridos lectores._**

 ** _El tema de la sexualidad es algo delicado, siempre lo ha sido y siempre lo será, pero quiero dejar en claro que esta es mi historia, los personajes podrán no se míos, pero los acontecimientos son mi trabajo, y si bien sus opiniones son increíblemente valiosas para mi, no van a afectar como escribo mi historia. Lo único que puedo decirles de esos comentarios es que la verdad me siento alagado de que mi historia los allá impulsado a sentir que debían establecer su punto de vista, de reaccionar como si defendieran a alguien que conocer, y eso es... un halago para cualquier escritor, pues yo escribo, no para complacer a las masas, sino para que aquellos que quieran puedan sentir las emociones que yo siento cuando hago una historia, muchas gracias por seguir mi trabajo._**

 ** _Con eso dicho ya, espero y dejen sus comentarios, todos serán recibidos, y creo que responderé dudas de fans la próxima vez, así que si quieren preguntar algo, cualquier cosa hasta ahora, pueden dejar su comentario y responderé todo lo que pueda._**

 ** _Eso sería todo por esta vez, gracias por leer hasta aquí._**

 ** _Yuichiro fuera paz~ :3_**


	36. Chapter 35

Capítulo 35: Ecos del pasado, segunda parte

 ** _Moon._**

\- ¿E-El… el lugar donde naciste?- preguntó, mirándolo- ¿A qué te refieres Zane?

\- Justamente a eso Moon- contestó él sin mirarla- el imperio Lectruin es el lugar donde este cuerpo nació.

\- Pero pensé que ese lugar estaba en un universo completamente diferente- dijo Eclipsa, su voz consternada- que no podían seguirte hasta aquí.

\- Yo igual lo pensaba- Zane se encogió de hombros, incomodo- pero como se ve, parece que lograron hacerlo…

Hubo un silencio sepulcral, algo que terminaba por sobreponerse ante todos ellos, nadie sabía que decir, todos trataban de comprender la información… pero Moon sabía que no tenían esa clase de lujo.

\- Zane- dio un paso al frente, captando todas las miradas de la habitación- sé que hasta ahora hemos sido muy permisivos contigo en lo que respecta a tu pasado, pero creo que ahora no podemos hacer eso- suspiró, cerrando los ojos- esta gente atacó a mi familia, se infiltro al palacio con extrema facilidad… por más que confié en tu fuerza, necesitamos saber a qué nos enfrentamos… necesitamos que nos digas todo.

Con esa oración el ambiente se volvió pesado, la tensión casi podía cortarse con un cuchillo, el moreno de ojos bicolores paseó su mirada por todo la el lugar, ella supo que estaba considerando si era justo hablar, era un gesto que le había visto hacer cada tanto, cuando el tema a tratar era peligroso, o sensible para cualquiera.

 **No ayudaba a calmarla…**

Zane suspiró, y se llevó una mano al rostro, pasaron un par de minutos, donde el único ruido era la pequeña voz de Meteora, haciendo sonidos inentendibles.

\- Bien- Zane dijo al final- pero, van a tener que sentarse.

Todos hicieron los propio, Higgs, Marco y Star se quedaron en el pequeño sillón donde antes estaban Moon, River, Eclipsa y Ray se ubicaron el sofá más grande, mientras que Lira, Azerel y Mina se sentaron en los descansa-brazos de los muebles, la alta general tomó su lugar en el suelo y Zane se mantuvo en la ventana.

\- Quiero que quede claro que lo que estoy por contarles es lo que me enseñaron y lo que yo viví, todo antes de mi nacimiento es solo… historia ¿De acuerdo?- todos asintieron- bien...

Zane entonces suspiró, y alzó sus manos, luces blancas salieron de sus palmas, viajando por toda la habitación, comenzando a explotar en una sinfonía hermosa y salvaje… poco a poco se comenzó a formar una imagen, un campo de plantas grises, con un pequeño castillo de piedra en la distancia, todos podían ver la imagen como si estuvieran dentro de la misma.

\- Todo comenzó a hace tres mil años- habló el creador de la ilusión ganando su atención- el reino de Lectruin era un pequeño lugar al borde de una dimensión moribunda… la ciudad del palacio apenas tenía para comer y sus habitantes eran pobres, para su desgracia eran el blanco constante de bandidos en busca de dinero y mujeres fáciles, la población seguía subiendo y los ingresos bajando…

\- Suena horrible- dijo Star.

Cómo queriendo que sus palabras tuvieran peso, todos vieron una horda de bandidos atacar el palacio en la proyección, como la gente era atacada sin ningún tipo de consideración las masacres y… lo demás.

\- Al borde de la perdición, el reino comenzó a buscar ayuda de otros líderes, nadie acepto… hasta que un día, un hombre extraño, cargando una mochila vieja y andrajosa dijo tener la respuesta a todos los problemas del lugar, y que solo quería una cosa a cambio…- siguió con su historia Zane- control.

La imagen mostro a un hombre algo delgado, con el cabello hecho un desastre, su color violeta resaltando sobre lo demás, su espalda cargaba una mochila extraña, similar a un saco con muchos bolsillos, la ilusión se movió, mostrando los eventos descritos antes.

\- Pidió el control total de reino, no consejo, no consortes, solo él como máximo regente… ellos aceptaron presas del sufrimiento- Zane volvió a decir, la ilusión siguiendo su historia- el hombre de hecho, tenía la respuesta… tecnología, tan avanzada y compleja que nadie más podía entenderla, el hombre les habló del viaje entre dimensiones.

\- ¿Viajaban entre dimensiones con tecnología?- Ray interrumpió, sorprendida- yo no domino esa ecuación…

\- No interrumpas- Ice regaño Ice con una mirada despectiva, ella solo murmuró algo inentendible antes que el demonio viera a su amigo de nuevo- prosigue.

\- El hombre los llevo a una dimensión sin forma, solo un suelo plano, donde todo tipo de planta o vegetal, fruta y hortaliza podía crecer, y un cielo negro infinito sin sol, pero aun así con luz… ese sitió era el centro del universo, donde todo se conectaba… el pequeño Lectruin cambió de lugar, de un pequeño poblado al borde de la miseria a los primeros habitantes del centro de todo…

La imagen que se reflejo fue fiel a las palabras de Zane, todo era tal y como había dicho, y Moon tuvo que reconocer que estaba sintiéndose muy dentro de todo lo que se le estaba contando River a su lado tenía ojos brillantes cual niño emocionado y apretaba su mano ligeramente.

 **Era tan raro verle así…**

\- Poco a poco mejoraron la tecnología para viajar- habló de nuevo Zane, sacándola de sus pensamientos- a diferencia de aquí, la magia en aquel universo no era ni estudiada ni desarrollada en ningún lugar, así que todo recaía en la ciencia, ellos fueron aprendiendo poco a poco cada forma de construcción, milicia y gobiernos, haciéndose cada vez más fuertes…- apretó los puños ligeramente- hasta que las presas se volvieron los cazadores.

Las nuevas escenas resultaron menos maravillosas que la anterior. Gente cruzando portales a áreas ocultas, robando información, aprendiendo técnicas para luego usarlas en contra del lugar donde las habían aprendido, luego, personas apuñalando regentes por la espalda, disparando flechas a la garganta de generales… masacrando princesas… Zane volvió a hablar.

\- El pequeño reino comenzó a devorar países desde adentro, ganando influencia y manipulando a las masas, en menos de treinta años, cinco dimensiones ya eran parte del imperio- Zane suspiró, moviendo una mano, y todo se detuvo- el rey era viejo, y estaba mal de salud, pero había tenido amantes, solo una le dio un varón y este se volvió el nuevo rey, el proceso se repitió indefinidamente, el rey moría y sucesor tomaba el trono… y cada generación que nacía conquistaba más y más… todos sedientos de poder.

\- Wow…- Higgs murmuró, y nadie dijo nada, Moon, vio a Zane, quien les estaba dando tiempo para asimilar todo aquello.

 **Todos lo necesitaban…**

\- El imperio devoró todo lo que pudo, hasta que un día paso lo impensable- dijo el peli violeta cuando todos parecían preparados para seguir oyendo- llegaron al final.

\- ¿Al final?- interrogo Eclipsa.

\- El final del universo- aclaró Zane, sorprendiéndoles- habían conquistado todo, ya no había más, era el fin de cada realidad posible, todas las dimensiones estaban bajo su control y no había nada más que conquistar…- un chasquido les mostró una nueva imagen.

Un mapa casi infinito de dimensiones, todas conectadas… todas bajo la misma bandera, todas unidas a un lugar que ella consideraba era el centro de aquel universo del que Zane les hablaba.

\- Debido a eso comenzaron a oír lo susurros, las quejas… y las disputas.- agregó el joven hombre de ojos bicolores.

\- Había una resistencia- razonó Moon al cabo de unos segundos.

\- Sí- contestó Zane viendo a la nada, un nuevo chasquido mostró lugares con disputas y batallas campales- el rey de ese entonces colocó puestos de avanzada en cada ciudad de cada dimensión, peleando contra la resistencia y aplacándola de inmediato, suprimiendo todo lo que no fuera beneficioso para el imperio… luego, llego la época del actual emperador.

\- ¿Emperador?- preguntó Eclipsa un toque de diversión en su voz- todos hasta ahora han sido reyes…

\- El emperador es muy narcisista, le encanta que lo llamen por su título y asegura que no hay ser viviente que se compare a él y que merezca ser su "compañero"- Moon comprendió lo que quería decir, y se removió ligeramente incomoda, antes de que Zane continuase- él tenía sed de más, no solo de controlar, sino de conquistar… así que tomo a los mejores científicos para ver cómo es que no había más universo…

\- Y se dieron cuenta de que habían más…- dijo Star.

\- Sí… descubrieron la existencia de más universos y su repertorio cambio al multiverso- agregó Zane- el emperador se obsesiono y obligo a la gente a trabajar para darle lo que tanto deseaba, más conquistas, su investigación parece haber tenido éxito, si lo que me dijo Cameron es verdad, Rowina estuvo aquí.

\- ¿Conoces a Rowina?- preguntó Azerel consternado.

\- Sí…- suspiró él, antes de alzar la vista- y por lo que se ve, Toffe se unió al imperio.

\- ¡¿Qué?!- fue el grito colectivo, la misma Moon incluida.

\- Ya te lo dije antes- murmuró sin ganas el de ojos ámbar-rosa.

\- N-No… no lo había asimilado…- dijo Moon respirando ligeramente más fuerte que antes- ¿Qué pasara ahora…?

\- El imperio quiere conquistar Mewni primero porque es la mayor amenaza- contestó Zane preocupadamente- Toffe debe haberles hablado de la magia, y seguramente querrán vencernos antes de que seamos una piedra en su camino.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral en la habitación, nadie podía decir algo, pues era demasiada información, peligrosa información, _sensible información_ …

\- Zane…- Marco habló, capturando la atención de todos-… sé que esto no es realmente algo que… importe mucho- el adolescente se removió incomodo- pero, cuando esos sujetos que estaban peleando conmigo y con Higgs te vieron… te llamaron "Zero", actuaban como si te conocieran.

Ella cerró un poco los ojos ante esa información, y se giró para ver a Zane, el susodicho tenía una mirada vacía, casi como si no estuviera con ellos en ese momento… pero Moon pudo ver un destello de… ¿Miedo, preocupación, culpa? No sabía que era.

\- ¿Quiénes son ellos Zane?- Marco siguió preguntando- ¿Quién… quién eres tú…?

Zane miró al chico con cuidado, antes de suspirar, sin ganas, una nueva esfera de luz salió de su palma, está mucho más grande que las otras y con un brillo rosado, captando la atención de todos, las imágenes a su alrededor desparecieron y quedaron de nuevo en la habitación de antes.

\- El emperador no quería una esposa…- Zane habló, cambiando el tema- él dice que no hay mujer digna de él en todos los universos que hay… pero él quería un heredero.

La esfera de luz brillo un poco más, y todos vieron un pequeño espectáculo de sombras, un hombre con lo que parecía una corona en su cabeza gritaba a las masas, relatando la historia de Zane de una forma mucho menos vivida que antes.

\- El emperador encontró a los mejores médicos, ingenieros y científicos libres de su proyecto del portal y les dio la tarea de crear algo que pudiera darle un heredero…- suspiró, mostrando lo dicho con las imágenes de sombras y luz- recurrieron a muchas cosas, pero al final fue solo una conclusión la que podía ayudar…

\- ¿Clonación?-interrogó Ray.

Moon frunció el ceño, conocía el terminó, seguramente todos en la habitación también, crear un duplicado viviente de un ser vivo de forma artificial, los hechizos más complejos contemplaban esa idea, pero nunca era un éxito total, la réplica fallaba o se desvanecía al poco tiempo…

\- Justamente- contestó Zane- pero no del modo que crees, no podían replicar el ADN… aquello que lo hace un ser humano- agregó, aclarando el extraño termino-… no podían tomar el ADN del rey y duplicarlo a la perfección, siempre había fallos, así que intentaron con manipulación- miro a Rachel- cambiaron el género del clon y lo trajeron a la vida.

\- ¿Hicieron un clon mujer del emperador?- Marco preguntó, un toque de burla e incredulidad en su voz- suena casi como si el sujeto se fuera a enamorar de sí mismo- Zane bajo la vista, sin dignarse a ver a nadie- espera… él no lo hizo… ¿Verdad?

\- La clon fue coronada emperatriz a los tres meses de su creación- dijo como respuesta, y más de uno de los presentes ahogó una ligera risa.

 **¿Qué tanto puede amarse a sí mismo alguien para literalmente casarse con su copia idéntica?**

\- El sueño del emperador de tener un heredero estaba cerca… pero había un problema, la emperatriz no podía dar a luz al hijo del emperador- siguió Zane.

\- ¿Por qué no?- cuestionó curioso River.

\- Cuando se está crean una nueva vida- intervino Ray- se requieren dos personas con ADN diferente, si ambas personas tiene el mismo ADN o algo similar, la mezcla crearía a un ser "defectuoso" con menos capacidades para pensar, o con una extremidad o sentido menos.

\- Oh…- escapó de los labios de todos menos de Ray, Marco y Zane.

\- Por eso los bebes del emperador no podían vivir- siguió el peli violeta con la historia- él y la emperatriz eran idénticos, no había forma… hasta que los científicos comenzaron a manipular al bebe en si- suspiró de nuevo, y las imágenes de un bebe siendo cubierto de inyecciones, líquidos y cuchillas se reflejó en la esfera de luz- cambiaron sus genes, tratando de hacer que funcionara, pero todo seguía igual no había señales de que un heredero fuera a nacer…

Las sombras mostraron a una pareja, ambos dejando de lado a un bebe incapaz de moverse, a otro sin piernas, a otro que según lo que la imagen mostraba aparentemente no podía ver otro sin boca… y así, error tras error, los fracasos que solo servían para sacudir a Moon, eran imágenes falsas… pero la historia detrás de ella estaba haciéndole sentir…

 **Asqueada, dolida… con pena…**

\- Pero, un día, uno de los científicos, un joven de solo diez, un genio, descubrió la solución, manipulo al bebe y por primera vez… el niño estaba estable, iba a nacer…

Ante las palabras de Zane se mostró la imagen de un niño, este con ropas de investigador y con lo que parecía ser una sonrisa triunfante en los labios se escabullo en algún lugar colocando una inyección en el vientre de la llamada "emperatriz".

\- El parto fue duro, y la emperatriz casi muere en el proceso, pero un niño nació un varón que era la viva imagen del emperador, por todo menos sus ojos- continuó Zane, con las imágenes de sombras siguiendo su descripción a la perfección.

\- ¿Sus ojos?- murmuró Moon.

\- Luego de eso el emperador ordeno que su esposa fuera puesta en el mejor cuidado posible, encomendó el niño a los mejores para criarlo, y se olvidó de él… dos años más tarde la emperatriz quedo embarazada de nuevo el joven prodigio repitió el proceso… esta vez fue una niña… pero la emperatriz no lo logro.

La esfera les mostró como la imagen de la mujer caía, luego de dar a luz a una niña, el emperador estaba junto a ella… pero no se mostraba herido, ni consternado, ni siquiera un poco triste…

 **Nada…**

\- Al emperador no le importo de hecho- dijo Zane, como si las imágenes no fueran suficiente- el joven genio le había dicho que ahora era capaz de darle herederos sin necesidad de una mujer, si le daba acceso a un laboratorio.

El moreno se removió incomodo, antes de dejar que la esfera mostrara la historia.

\- El joven genio tardo cuatro años, pero lo logro, un nuevo ser viviente, creado en un tubo de ensayo e incubado en un vientre artificial hecho con el ADN y los restos de la antigua emperatriz- murmuró, sin verdaderas ganas de hablar de ello al parecer- para entonces los dos primeros herederos habían crecido, el mayor ya con seis había sido entrenado en combate, política y otras tareas mientras que la niña había crecido para gobernar y nada más…

\- Disculpa pero ¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto con lo que te pregunto Marco?- interrumpió Star, Moon pudo ver en los ojos de su hija que no _quería_ seguir oyendo, y la comprendía por ello.

 **No era una historia linda de oír.**

\- Los nuevos clones fueron creados con hormonas de crecimiento, envejecieron tres veces más rápido de lo normal, y eran… diferentes- continuó Zane, ignorando la pregunta- el genio había mezclado ADN de otras criaturas en ellos, convirtiéndolos en armas vivientes… una unidad para el trabajo sucio y pesado del imperio… los llamaron los "Números".

La imagen que siguió fue fácil de comprender, bebes, muchos de ellos en cilindros, todos con números en el vientre.

\- Los dos clones nacidos de la emperatriz fueron contados como los primeros en eso igualmente, y entrenaron para ese trabajo también…- siguió Zane- cuando el primer clon de todos cumplió quince, todos los "Números" ya eran expertos asesinos, seres sin alma, todos menos los dos que habían nacido de la emperatriz… y en esa época, llego Rowina.

Las imágenes de sombras pararon, mostrando una fotografía, una chica de piel blanca y cabello negro, con ojos rojos brillantes y una sonrisa que podía describirse como demoniaca y angelical al mismo tiempo, y esa mirada que marcaba claramente una habilidad para manipulación.

\- Rowina era una simple chica de la calle que vivía de estafar a la gente- dijo el peli violeta- un día quiso robarle a la gente equivocada, y termino frente al emperador, ella, sin nada que perder trato de manipularle, sin éxito… pero el emperador la tomó con él… meses más tarde la presento como su hija adoptiva, proclamándola la nueva sobreara del imperio…

\- ¿Qué paso con los primeros dos?- indagó Eclipsa, viendo a Meteora en sus brazos, Moon contuvo un momento su aliento, la historia ahora era mucho más fuerte para la mujer.

\- Nunca fueron presentados al público por su ascendencia- explicó Zane con algo de dolor en su voz- Rowina era una "luz de esperanza" para el pueblo, una joven chica que de la nada se alzó a lo más alto solo por su perseverancia… o así lo vendieron- suspiró- la gente creyó la historia y dejaron de pelear, pensando en que si eran obedientes recibirían algo así.

La esfera de luz desapareció, quedando de nuevo solo ellos en la habitación, todos asimilando la información nuevamente.

\- Los primeros dos fueron descartados, uniéndose a los "Números" como marionetas, siendo parte del grupo hasta que el primero de todos cumplió los diecisiete… y escapo- agregó Zane distraídamente.

Zane sonrió sin ganas, con una mirada tan quebrada que no parecía la suya y Moon sintió como todo el peso de la anterior historia la golpeaba.

\- Star, preguntas que tiene que ver todo esto con la pregunta de Marco ¿No?- cuestionó el joven hombre- ¿No lo has descifrado aun?

 **Y la realización la alcanzó por fin…**

\- Tú…- dijo Moon capturando toda la atención en el lugar- tú eres el primer clon.

\- Bingo- Zane la felicitó en un tonó vació, ojos muertos mirándola directamente- soy el primero de todos, el "Número Zero"- agregó.

 **Y todo era mucho más real en ese momento…**

\- Mi hermana es la chica que apareció hoy al final de todo Marco- comentó con calma, como si lo que acaba de revelar no fuera nada, pero por su tonó de voz, ella supo que estaba luchando por no quebrarse ahí mismo- "Uno", y todos los otros números están bajo la orden directa del emperador…

\- ¿Cuántos son?- indagó Higgs.

\- Quince.

\- ¿Todos tiene las técnicas de respiración que nos enseñaste a Marco y a mí?- volvió a preguntar la pelirroja- ¿Todos tienen armas de oricalco?- ante las dudas Zane murmuró un simple "si" y la chica se hundió en su asiento- por Mewni…

\- Quince guerreros con tú fuerza…- dijo la actual reina, sintiendo como le faltaba el aire.

\- No te hagas ideas Moon- intervino Zane, dirigiendo su mirada a ella- entre los quince de ellos, solo mi hermana y Quince pueden rivalizar conmigo… pero…- suspiró, mirando al suelo de nuevo- más de la mitad de los restantes pueden acabar con Mina.

Todos temblaron ante eso, ella lo supo, era fácil de decir, y tuvo que reprimir las ganas de gritarle al chico delante de ella por no decirles algo tan importante antes…

\- Además, ahora tienen a Toffe- volvió a hablar Zane, cortando su línea de pensamiento- eso solo les hará más fuertes.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?- Star interrogó, antes de sonreír, la expresión forzada y no verdaderamente creíble- no parece que ese lagarto pueda ofrecerles mucho…

\- Puede ofrecerles magia.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó ahora Eclipsa.

\- Eclipsa…- dijo Zane mirando a la mujer con pena- ¿Recuerdas cuando Meteora nació?- indagó, y ella asintió- yo evalué sus poderes mágicos entonces.

\- Si, lo recuerdo…

\- Meteora tenía un gran potencial para la magia, pero magia de los elementos- explicó el peli morado, gesticulando con las manos- ella iba a ser una fuerza de la naturaleza con el entrenamiento adecuado… y es por eso que el hecho de que estuviera tomando la magia de las personas… sus almas con un poder que no conocía me tenía… consternado.

Zane miró al techo, tomando aire, todo aquello estaba siendo difícil para ella, seguramente para todos los demás, pero para él debía ser algo horrible… estaba revelando una parte de su pasado que, aparentemente, no quería recordar, y ella se encontró simpatizando con él, todos tenían momentos de su vida que no querían volver a enfrentar…

\- Pero lo entendí cuando vi a Moon en la dimensión de la magia- habló al fin el joven hombre, sin alejar su mirada del techo- Star me dijo que Toffe había vuelto convertido en poder dentro de Ludo y luego dentro de su varita, al principio pensé que no era nada… pero estaba mal, era todo- bajo la cabeza, mirándolas a ella y a la reina ancestral- Toffe había estado contaminando la fuente de la magia desde antes, y lo hizo con Meteora.

\- ¿Qué?- preguntó indignada Eclipsa.

\- No sé cómo ni cuándo, pero contamino a Meteora con su propio poder- siguió hablando- una semilla de magia para robar se plantó en ella, Toffe estaba recibiendo el poder de Meteora desde que ella nació, y solo se detuvo cunado Moon cortó su dedo… pero cuando lo recupero el vínculo volvió, la magia regresó a él hasta el punto donde pudo crear un cuerpo con ella- junto sus manos ausentemente- pero luego Star lo venció, lo borró de la paz de Mewni… y todo el poder fue a Meteora de nuevo.

\- Por eso su cabio tan drástico…- razonó Marco.

\- Sí…- suspiró Zane- Toffe puede hacer lo mismo con cualquiera, ahora que sabe cómo- agregó, provocándole una nueva ola de incomodidad- en la dimensión de la magia, cuando Moon estaba purificándose, Toffe cobró forma de nuevo, me atacó mientras la protegía, y me dejo una maldición muy antigua, pero eficaz para pudrir mi sangre conmigo vivo- entonces miró a Rachel-gracias por salvarme Ray.

\- Cuando quieras- contestó la elfo con una sonrisa dulce y preocupada.

\- Tuve que dormir a Moon porque cuando la magia de Toffe salió de su cuerpo su mente entró en un estado… catatónico, ella no era consciente de sus acciones, y su poder se volvería loco al dejar la dimensión- terminó con su explicación clavando su vista en el suelo.

Todos hicieron silenció una vez más, ahora comprendiendo la magnitud de todo lo que había pasado, por qué Zane había colocado a Moon en un estado de coma al ver que era lo que podía pasar… y quien era el antiguo enemigo que había vuelto a cazarlos desde más allá de la muerte.

\- ¿A qué se refería Uno cuando nos vio a Marco y a mí y dijo que no aprendías?- preguntó Higgs, su voz curiosa cortando el silenció.

\- Cuando hui… me uní a la resistencia- dijo Zane, reticente a tocar el tema, pero dispuesto a contestar- trate de enseñarles a pelear, una forma de ir en contra del imperio y todas las cosas horribles que nos hacía hacer, pero era inútil, la gente de ese universo no podía pelear, sus espíritus, sus genes, todo estaba oprimido, no había esperanza… hasta que un día descubrí sus planes para viajar entre multiversos.

 **Zane se vio feliz por primera vez desde que comenzó a hablar.**

\- Por un año, mi misión fue detenerlo, para no dejar que destruyera más lugares, viaje por cada dimensión, destruí cada prototipo de portal, cada centro de investigación y mate a cada científico que pudiera darle la llave para lograr su meta…- agregó en un tonó amargo y triste, pero alzó la vista- en nada de tiempo lo números estaban tras de mí, no importaba donde me ocultase, siempre me hallaban, cuando acabe con lo último del proyecto, me escondí… pero "Uno" me encontró.

La mención de dicha persona lo hizo tensarse, Moon juraba que todos lo notaron, y tuvo que reprimir el impulso de levantarse e ir hasta Zane para brindarle un poco de confort.

\- El emperador estaba con ella- continuó, su voz débil y temblorosa- le rogué que se uniera a mí, si éramos los dos, podríamos contra todo… y ella lo intento, pero el emperador la había quebrado…- lágrimas y sollozos ahora escapaban de él- todos los números son sometidos a un acondicionamiento… un lavado de cerebro con tortura para que nunca seas capaz de oponerte al emperador… mi hermana me atacó, en medio del llanto bajo sus órdenes…

\- ¿Cómo es que tú…?- preguntó Mina al cabo de unos segundos.

\- Por mis vidas pasadas…- contestó Zane con una sonrisa triste, quebrada, pero aun así… agradecida- los recuerdos de fallarle a Eclipsa y su esposo… de no poder proteger a Meteora eran más dolorosos que cualquier tortura… y…- Moon pudo ver como sus ojos brillaron al conectar con los Mina- el amor que tuvimos eran mi fuente de fuerza… me decía que nunca podría verte cuando al fin muriese definitivamente si no luchaba…

Su voz sonaba tan… benevolente, que la aturdió… el peso del amor que había visto de niña llegando de golpe contra ella, y tuvo que sonreír un poco ante lo significativo de esa revelación…

 **Era algo muy romántico de pensar…**

\- Pero los demás no tenían algo así…- suspiró, su voz rota y derrotada de nuevo- "Uno" tiene amor de mi parte, somos familia… pero incluso eso está conectado al emperador, así que no es libre… a los demás no les importa, son felices de hacer lo que quieran cuando no están trabajando en las sombras…- Zane suspiró, derrotado y exhausto- cuando no pude tener a Uno conmigo… solo se me ocurrió una cosa- se dio la vuelta, mirando al cielo- escapar, más lejos que nunca antes.

\- Huir a otro universo…- Eclipsa agregó.

\- Sí, hice los cálculos, recordé los planes y prepare la magia… en menos de un año estaba listo para partir… pero me encontró Rowina- la mención de la princesa tensó el ambiente- ella me apuñalo con una espada vieja, si trataba de sacarla se fragmentaría y no sería capaz de curarme, pero estaba sucia y envenenada…- río de forma amarga- me dejo una zanja para morir…

Zane entonces suspiro de nuevo, y miró a todos los presentes esperando alguna reacción, pero todos estaban estoicos, _inmóviles…_

\- Apenas y pude hacer el hechizo, y antes de darme cuenta estoy en las mazmorras, junto con Eclipsa, la pequeña Moon a la que cuide es reina y tiene una hija ¡Y la mujer que amo ha perdido por completo el juicio!

Sabe que ha intentado ser divertido, pero no lo logra y Moon tiene que tratar, _muy fuerte_ para no reírse, pues aunque es lo que él ha tratado de lograr, no es el momento, no el lugar, ni la situación.

\- Pero era mejor que lo anterior- agrega.

 **Y hay silenció de nuevo**

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos antes de su próximo ataque?- pregunta Moon, no dejando que las palabras mueran en sus labios, no pueden perder más tiempo.

\- Como mínimo cuatro días- Zane responde- máximo una semana, ahora que saben que yo estoy aquí, serán más precavidos, yo solo logre destruir el balance de poder por años, y saben que Marco y Higgs son mis estudiantes, así que no nos tomaran a la ligera.

\- Tenemos que preparar las tropas.

\- Sería lo mejor- suspira él y mira a todos los presentes- Marco, Higgs, descansen, mañana a primera hora comenzaremos a entrenar de nuevo… voy a enseñarles como vencer a los números.

Ambos chicos asienten y se van, no sin que antes el joven terrícola mire a su hija, y con una sonrisa, un apretón ligero en la mano que hasta ese momento sostenía y un "te veré después" haga sonreír a la rubia.

\- Star- llama Zane, recapturando su atención y ahora la de su hija- la magia es algo que debe descubrirse por uno mismo, pero ahora… no tenemos el lujo de dejarte crecer sola- Zane suspira de nuevo- voy a entrenarte para que puedas pelar con magia libremente, te veré en la tarde, por ahora, por favor, ve a descansar.

La chica asiente, y le mira, sonríe un poco, y ella se encuentra a si misma regresando el gesto, antes de verla partir, cerrando la puerta, luego regresa su mirada a Zane, quien tiene la suya propia en ella.

\- Moon, Eclipsa- dice él, sin apartar la vista de ellas- ustedes no pueden participar en la batalla…

\- ¡¿Qué?!- grita Moon indignada- ¡Acabas de mandar a mi hija a descansar porque la pondrás en riesgo ¿Y me dices que no puedo pelear?!

\- Moon- Eclipsa detiene su arranque de rabia, Meteora ahora en los brazos de Lira- creo que se refiere a que nos necesita para algo más.

\- Justamente eso…- Zane vuelve a hablar y ella siente su molestia reducirse, _solo un poco_ antes de verlo, esperando una explicación- voy a enseñarles hechizos e protección… barreras mágicas mucho más fuertes que la ahora cubre a Mewni, y voy a necesitar que ambas las mantengan.

 **Es una tarea importante…**

\- Bien…- acepta con molestia.

\- Gracias…- contesta sonriendo, antes de mirar a la mujer a su lado, su expresión seria- Eclipsa.

\- ¿Sí?- pregunta la mujer, quien ahora tiene las manos en su regazo.

\- Tendremos que despertar a Globgor- le dice y Moon nota como los ojos de la antigua reina se ensanchan y su boca forma una perfecta "O"- necesitaremos toda la ayuda que halla.

\- Cuanta conmigo…- contesta la peli verde asintiendo.

Dando la orden a la alta general de preparar todas las tropas lo antes posible y de evacuar a todos los ciudadanos de los alrededores, la mujer en armadura se marcha, Rachel y Azerel se excusan, diciendo que irán a preparar el castillo, y a reforzar las defensas, River se va, diciendo que ir a ver cómo está el personal del palacio… dejándolos solos a Mina, Zane y a ella.

\- Zane- Moon le llama, y él la mira por encima del hombro- ¿Tenemos alguna oportunidad?

\- Tenemos todas las oportunidades Moon- contesta, con una voz muy… distante- pero no sé si podremos tomarlas.

Ella suspira, sintiéndose repentinamente cansada, ansiosa, preocupada… _aterrada_. Y mira la única otra persona en la habitación, Mina le sonríe, indicándole que puede irse, y Moon regresa el gesto, esperando que los dos mejores guerreros de su reino puedan hablar.

 **Mewni necesita a Zane en su mejor forma.**

Y ella está casi segura de que Mina será capaz de regresarlo a la misma.

.

.

.

 ** _Zane._**

Ya está, lo ha dicho todo. No le han tratado mal, no lo han tachado de monstruo por sus actos del pasado. _Dioses_ , ni siquiera le han visto mal, y no puede estar sino agradecido por aquello. Cuando le ha dicho a Moon sobre el tiempo hasta el próximo ataque, debe admitir que ha mentido un poco, pues conoce como piensa el emperador, y como lo hace Rowina, nunca irían por un ataque frontal, menos con Toffe de su lado. No, ellos atacarían en las sombras, asegurándose de comerlos desde adentro…

 **Siempre había sido así…**

Se remueve incomodo en su lugar, el ver a Cameron… Uno, ha movido un poco sus recuerdos. El saber que ha fallado y que para ese momento no solo los números, sino que Rowina, el emperador y _Jace_ saben que está vivo, no es un hecho gratificante… Suspira mirando al cielo infinito, tratando de pensar en qué hacer, no podían ganar en un guerra defensiva, el imperio saltaría a otra dimensión, y luego a otra, y a otra, y a otra hasta que tuvieran todo menos Mewni, era una batalla perdida…

\- " _A menos que…"_ \- pensó, cerrando los ojos.

\- ¿En qué tanto piensas?- preguntó Mina, ella se había quedado ahí… con _él_.

\- Solo en lo complicada que se acaba de volver la vida…- comenta, no siente verdaderos deseos de hablar.

\- Siempre fue complicada- contesta ella con un tono divertido- solo eran problemas de soluciones más obvias.

\- Supongo que tienes razón…

\- ¿Estás asustado?- pregunta de la nada, él suspira.

\- ¿Lo estás tú?

\- Sí.

La respuesta es sincera, y eso lo hace temblar un poco, pues Mina nunca acepaba que algo le asustaba, ella no era así, la mira de reojo, maravillándose de nuevo por tener la oportunidad de hablarle de nuevo, y suspira. Porque no está bien que piense así, él no es Ann, pero aún tiene partes de ella, aun cuando ahora, la persona que es en ese momento y su vida pasada tengan los mismos gustos…

\- Estoy aterrada porque he visto de lo que eres capaz, y he visto de lo que soy capaz- ella comenta, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, y se mira las manos- si dices que más de la mitad de estos "números" pueden acabarme… debe ser verdad…

\- Aun así deberías se capaz de acabar con todo su ejército sola- trata de consolarle.

\- No es suficiente- rebate ella- no podemos tenerte peleando con los quince tu solo, no importa que tan fuerte seas…

\- Por eso voy a presionar el entrenamiento de Marco y Higgs- responde él, aun sin mirarla- no quería hacerlo, pero no queda de otra…

\- ¿Qué hay de mí?- interroga Mina- ¿Por qué no entrenarme para combatir contra esas personas?

Zane se tensa, sabía que esa pregunta iba a venir, sabía que ella no se quedaría callada, pero no tiene idea de si debe responder con la verdad o encontrar una excusa. La mira por primera vez de frente desde que comenzaron a hablar, y sus ojos verdes lo atrapan.

 **No puede mentirle.**

\- ¿Y bien?- pregunta de nuevo, impaciente.

\- Yo… no quiero que lo hagas- contesta, es sincero.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- No quiero que estés en peligro- responde de inmediato y ella lo sujeta por el cuello de la chaqueta.

La ve tensarse y tiene que poner todas sus fuerzas en no reaccionar, estaba esperando aquello.

\- ¡¿Ah?!- grita, encarándolo- ¡¿Has olvidado quién soy? Soy Mina Loveberry, nunca estoy en peligro porque _yo_ soy el peligro!- le libera, y él tiene luchar para no apartar la mirada- ¿De dónde viene esto?

La mira a los ojos de nuevo, y siente como se le escapa el aire de los pulmones.

\- Estoy… asustado- confiesa, y no se atreve a mirarla- aterrado de que algo pueda pasarte…

\- Soy lo bastante fuerte…

\- ¡Pero yo no ¿De acuerdo?!- grita, y ya no es capaz de contenerse- ya he muerto dos veces, le falle a todas las personas que creían en mí, te falle, te deje, no protegía a Meteora cuando pude… y… ¡Y no pude salvar a Cameron, a Uno!

No la está viendo, y solo puede seguir hablando, aunque sabe que no hay nada en esas palabras más que auto-desprecio ¿Pero que más se merece? Él les falló a todos, no pudo proteger a nadie, solo es un cobarde que huyo, sigue huyendo, y no puede correr más lejos, no ahora que por fin tiene algo por lo que luchar, y tiene _como_ luchar.

\- Solo soy una falla, no importa lo duro que trate…- termina por decir, ya no tiene fuerzas- no interesa todo el poder que he reunido ahora, no puedo perderte… Ann te amaba demasiado cómo para verte herida… es por eso que no pude pelear contra Meteora, mi ira me hubiera controlado…

Mina lo sujeta de nuevo, esta vez con más cuidado y le obliga a mirarla, hay incertidumbre en sus ojos y una sombra de... ¿Desilusión?

\- ¿Solo porque Ann me amaba no quieres verme herida?- pregunta, y puede sentir la indignación en su voz, y sabe que es porque esta jugando sucio al traer a su vida pasada, pero está _desesperado_ \- ¿Cómo te atreves a…?

\- No es solo por eso- la detiene, y no puede mantener lo que sigue sin decir- te quiero de forma romántica ahora.

Ella abre los ojos, soltándolo, y hay algo además de la sorpresa en su mirada, una emoción que recuerda pero no reconoce, y sabe que sin importar lo que sea, es algo que ha cambiado, es algo diferente en la mirada de la gran guerrera frente a él. Mina se toma un par de segundos para reaccionar, segundos que usa para reunir su valor.

\- ¿Qué…?

\- No tengo idea de cómo paso- comienza- pero no tuvo que ver con Ann… es solo que tú… eres tan valiente, tan dedicada, tan… tan _hermosa_ en todos los sentidos que no sé qué hacer…

 **Esta divagando, pero no puede parar.**

\- En todo este tiempo, casi un año he comenzado a conocerte de nuevo, dejando de lado todo mi amor por ti cuando era Ann…- sus manos se mueven de un lado a otro, no se siente como él- y sé que está mal, que nunca seré correspondido porque soy muy similar a tu antigua compañera, porque no soy una mujer y porque no hay manera de que esto funcione pero… no puedo evitarlo…

 **No puede parar de hablar tampoco, genial.**

\- No sé si es algo tan fuerte como antes, pero… pensar en ti saliendo herida me duele, pensar en que puedas querer alguien más me destroza y solo sé que no quiero vivir sin ti…

Y lo que sucede a continuación solo lo descoloca, porque Mina vuelve a sujetarlo, esta vez de los hombros, y él se prepara para un golpe, una patada o una sesión de gritos de más quinces minutos sobre cómo está mal que él la quiera, y espera que le duela, que su corazón se destroce de nuevo, pero no pasa…

 **En su lugar siente algo caliente y blando en sus labios.**

Mina lo está… besando, y él tarda un poco en comprender el universo de nuevo, antes de besarla de devuelta, el contacto es intimido, dulce, pero a la vez, necesitado, no en un nivel físico, es algo más allá de ello, dos almas que buscan estar juntas… y aun así Zane sabe que esto no tiene nada que ver con Ann, porque lo que está sintiendo en ese momento no tiene comparación con los recuerdos de sus sentimientos, esto es más vivido, más fuerte, más salvaje y le encanta, demasiado… pero tienen que respirar, y el contacto se rompe.

\- Vuelve a decirlo- le oye decir a Mina entre jadeos.

\- ¿Qué…?- su mente aun no funciona bien, y no comprende lo que le pide.

\- Vuelve a decir que me quieres- ruega ella, viéndolo a los ojos.

Su diferencia de altura ahora es visible, el con justamente una cabeza, una altura que ahora puede decir es perfecta, pues puede besarla y abrazarla con facilidad, y las palabras se escapan de sus labios antes de que pueda controlarlas…

\- Te quiero- susurra- te quiero…- repite, más alto esta vez.

\- Bien…- sonríe ella, sus ojos brillando y su expresión alegre- porque yo me siento igual.

\- ¿Ah?- pregunta, el sarcasmo brilla en su voz, ella lo nota y se ríe- ¿De verdad?

\- Sí…- contesta, abrazándolo y colocando su cabeza en el espacio entre su cuello y su hombro- y la verdad tampoco idea de cómo paso… solo sé que de un momento a otro no dejo de pensar en ti, en todos esos tics nerviosos raros que tienes, en tu forma de caminar… en cómo puedes hablar como una persona sabía y minutos más tarde estar jugando bromas como un niño…

Él se ríe de nuevo, sintiendo como un gran peso lo deja, porque estar así con ella, está bien… se siente bien, pero más que eso es que, se siente como lo _correcto_ , tenerla entre sus brazos.

\- Te quiero, pero no porque seas Ann, o porque lo fueras…- le oye decir, y él no puede ayudar, su sonrisa se agranda- te quiero, porque has estado _aquí_ , has sido _tú_ y… la verdad aprendí a querer todo eso de ti…

No lo soporta y vuelve a besarla, lento, disfrutando el contacto, ella enreda los brazos alrededor de su ello y se ríe cuando el sujeta su cintura y la alza, se tambalea un poco y termina cayendo en el sofá donde antes estaban Moon, River y Eclipsa, ella se deja llevar, quedando encima de él, y él muerde su labio, logrando profundizar el beso.

 **Y se siente tan… _bien._**

Ella se presiona más contra él y sabe a dónde está yendo aquello, Mina dejo su cuello y sus manos ahora viajan por su trozo, la chaqueta ahora está abierta y ella está pasando sus manos debajo de su camisa, él sabe que siente su piel debajo de la de ella, y que la falda que hasta ese momento portaba la chica se ha aflojado.

\- Mi-Mina…- dice reprimiendo un gemido cuando se aleja del beso- deberíamos… parar…

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Mina- logra decir con más seriedad, mirándola directamente a los ojos- ya no soy una mujer… y por la forma en la que esto está yendo…

\- ¿Crees que no quiero hacer algo así contigo solo porque ahora tienes "bolas"?- él tiene que morder su labio ante la falta de filtro de la mujer delante de él, ella sonríe un poco, besándolo de nuevo, es un beso casto, fugaz y simple- quiero hacer esto contigo, porque te quiero, y porque cuando esta guerra comience no sé si podré volver a verte…

\- Mina…- susurra.

Ella se aleja un poco y deshace los botones de su camisa, para luego inclinarse de nuevo sobre él, lo besa otra vez, ahora con fuerza, más pasión que antes, y él sabe que está perdiendo, que no va a poder detenerse de seguir así.

\- Quiero esto Zane.

\- Estoy lleno de cicatrices…

\- Yo igual, lo sabes- contesta ella, y su mirada no tiene lujuria, no deseo…

 **Es simplemente… cariño…**

\- No voy a verte como menos por ellas…- susurra ella, acercándose pero parando justo antes de tocar sus labios, dándole a elegir.

\- _"Cómo si tuviera opción…"_ \- pensar, antes de besarla, y separarse solo un segundo- ni yo a ti por las tuyas…

Usa magia para asegurar la puerta, y por la ventana comienzan a caer los rayos de luz lunar, indicando el final de ese día… y solo el comienzo de esa noche.

.

.

.

 ** _Era hace una vez un autor que cumplía con las fechas… lamentablemente, ese no soy yo XD._**

 ** _Hola luego de tanto Fanfiction, la verdad es que he estado ocupado con miles de cosas y se me ha complicado encontrar tiempo para escribir esta historia, si, ya tengo varios capítulos listos, pero busco publicar todo en el plazo de una semana cuando esté listo, así que solo puedo seguir escribiendo y esperar que las pocas personas que siguen en este fandom aun cuando la serie acabo estén dispuestas a leer esta historia tan compleja._**

 ** _La verdad es que se me ha salido las manos algunos detalles que ahora debo trabajar más a fondo._**

 ** _Fuera de mi larga ausencia, espero que comenten si han disfrutado de que por fin aclare varias cosas de Zane, y bueno, con respecto a Mina y a Zane, Higgs y las cosas que movio en su momento y el próximo tramo de esta historia, solo queda que esperen por la próxima actualización, tratare de que sea pronto, pero bueno, solo puedo hacer promesas ahora mismo._**

 ** _Eso sería todo, Yuichiro fuera, Paz..._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**


	37. Chapter 36

Capítulo 36: Partida.

Es cuatro días luego de todo el ataque, las revelaciones y las muchas quejas que la gente comienza a aceptar Mewni ya no es seguro como antes, que todo parece estarse desmoronando y que deben huir, por lo menos del reino Butterfly.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que está es la decisión correcta?- le susurra Mina a Zane.

Ella está sentada en medio de una gran habitación, ambos han estado compartiéndola. Y ahora no puede sino odiar lo espaciosa que es, al ver al peli-violeta sentado frente a la ventana, sus manos fijas en su regazo.

\- No lo sé- suspira él, llevándose una mano a la cara y reprimiendo un gemido- pero es todo lo que hay…

\- Siempre podemos luchar de frente- asegura Mina.

\- No contra ellos, no contra Lectruin- Zane se pone de pie, caminando hasta ella y arrodillándose justo en frente, sujetando sus manos- no son nada que hallamos enfrentado antes…

\- Nada de lo que hemos enfrentado lo hemos enfrentado antes Zane- contesta ella, liberando una mano y llevándola al rostro de él- lo hemos vencido todo juntos…

\- Pero eso esta vez no será suficiente- reitera él, testarudo- no puedo luchar de un modo que se que no funcionara… que se que me haría perderte…

Ella se acerca, besándolo en los labios, dejando que sus palabras mueran por unos minutos donde ella le recuerda que lo quiere.

\- No podría soportarlo Mina…- susurra él en sus labios- no puedo imaginar perderte de nuevo…

\- No lo harás…- contesta ella, sus ojos a medio cerrar- ¿Cuándo?

\- Una semana… dos a lo mucho…

\- No es suficiente tiempo…

Ninguno sigue hablando, en su lugar vuelven a besarse, contacto que ansían desde hace tiempo y que saben que es un lujo que no pueden darse más adelante, solo ahí, sienten seguridad…

Mientras, en los patios del palacio hay un par que es similar, Marco está acostando con su cabeza en el regazo de Star, ella jugando distraídamente con su cabello, dándole pequeños besos cada tanto, y suspirando ante lo calmada que esta la tarde, luego de los eventos que han sacudido su mundo.

\- ¿No vamos a hablar de ello?- pregunta la rubia al cabo de unos minutos, Marco suspira, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados.

\- ¿Hablar de que…?

\- Del pasado de Zane- la voz de Star es vacilante, como si esas palabras le asustaran (de cierto modo lo hacen) y ella toma un respiro profundo antes de seguir- él ha sido parte del enemigo.

\- Escapo de ello- asegura Marco, abriendo un ojo para ver a su novia- muriendo el proceso, si vamos al punto.

\- Lo sé, no es que desconfié de él- asegura, paseando su mano el cabello de Marco, deteniéndose al alcanzar el remolino que se forma en su nuca- es solo que…

\- Te asusta- termina Marco, levándose- porque Zane es lo más poderoso que conocemos, y hay un universo completo de gente como él…

\- Sí…

Star ha tenido sus batallas, ha oído las historias de las grandes guerras de Mewni, aquellas que fueron dirigidas por la primeras reinas, por Solaría, Eclipsa, y hasta su madre, y ha tenido duelos de fuerza arrasadores contra Toffe…

 **Pero aun así.**

La batalla que Zane tenía a sus espaldas era algo… masivo, todo un universo contra ellos. Una nación que recorría, no continentes, no mundo, sino galaxias enteras, con gente que poseían un poder que sobrepasaba todo lo que ellos alguna vez habían conocido… Star no estaba asustada, estaba aterrada.

\- No sé qué vaya a pasar ahora…- susurra, mirando a Marco.

El latino se acerca, pasando un brazo por sus hombros y acercándola contra él. Ambos se quedan viendo al cielo, sin decir nada. Marco no sabe que decir, y Star no tiene idea de que quiere escuchar, pero estar ahí, el uno junto al otro parece suficiente, _es suficiente_ , para dejarles respirar y pensar en su próxima acción.

\- Zane sabrá que hacer…- asegura Marco, al cabo de unos minutos- y si no lo sabe… lo averiguaremos…

Star no dice nada, pero él no lo necesita, sabe que ella está sonriendo, puede sentirlo dentro de sí una pequeña chispa de algo que lo conecta con ella. Y se deja embriagar por su aroma un par de minutos.

 **Disfruta esa paz.**

Por otra parte, Higgs está en los campos de entrenamiento, sintiéndose desesperada en demasiados niveles mientras mueve su arma. Su arma dormida. Su arma inferior. Su arma _Débil_.

\- ¿Por qué no despiertas?- gruñe, clavándola en el suelo.

Ha perdido de forma implacable contra los números, ha sido dejada de lado por Marco, y todo porque no puede decidir porque pelear, no tiene idea de que hacer ahora. No hay más entrenamientos con Zane, no hay más formas simples de conseguir poder, y no puede solo entrenar hasta quedar medio muerta por el cansancio y esperar que funcione.

 **Lo hará de todos modos, pero sabe que no servirá.**

Se mira a sí misma en el pasado, completamente concentrada en ser escudera, en probar que podía hacer lo que se propusiera… pero ahora no sabe qué hacer.

\- Higgs- le llama alguien, y ella alza la vista, su hermano está parado un par de metros una botella en su mano y una canasta en la otra- ¿Un descanso?

No se niega, pues siente que le vendría bien, y coloca su arma en la nueva funda que tiene colgando de la espalda. Ambos pelirrojos caminan alejándose de los campos de entrenamiento, saliendo inclusive de los territorios del palacio, para llegar una pequeña colina, donde Foolduke tiene a sus dos hijos jugando.

\- No pensé que pudieras traerla- bromea la esposa de Ruberiot, antes de hacerse a un lado, dándole espacio- siéntate Higgs.

\- Hey…- suspira, la chica mirando a donde están los menores corriendo- veo que las cosas van bien…

\- Los chicos se han acostumbrado a ser parte de una familia… bueno, la mayoría lo ha hecho- suspira Ruberiot, sacando comida de la cesta y colocándola en el mantel donde se han sentado- los mayores siguen trabajando aun así, no tienen mucho tiempo libre.

\- Casi nadie lo tiene- contesta Higgs, mirando a la nada- hay una guerra, después de todo.

Ninguno dice nada ante ello, simplemente comienzan a beber, y si bien Higgs solo tiene dieciséis, no le dan mucha importancia al ofrecerle vino. Los menores corren de un lado al otro, divirtiéndose como si no hubiera nada mal en el mundo, y los jóvenes padres la verdad desearían que no lo hubiera, Higgs, por su parte, desea que ojala ella pudiera ser así de despreocupada sobre las cosas, que la vida fuera tan simple como lo es para ellos.

 **Pero no lo es.**

\- Higgs- dice Ruberiot, llamando su atención- no tengo idea de que depare el futuro hermanita, pero quiero que sepas que te apoyo.

\- Hablas como si esto fuera solo irme de casa a la ciudad- trata de bromear ella, pero su voz es seria, no tiene los ánimos para darle emoción a sus palabras.

\- Sé que puedes hacerlo- asegura Ruberiot, sus ojos fijos en sus hijos- tú eres la más fuerte de los dos… la más fuerte de todos nosotros, nos diste todo lo que pudiste… ahora busca algo que sea para ti- le dice, colocando su mano en el hombro de la adolescente.

\- ¿Para mi?- repite Higgs, mirándolo.

\- Es tu tiempo de buscar el lugar al que perteneces… y si no lo encuentras- Ruberiot se encoge de hombros, viendo a la nada- siempre estaré aquí.

Ella no dice nada, pues encuentra reconfortantes las palabras de su hermano, y sonríe, porque no suena mal el consejo del mayor, su arma esta pesada en su espalda, pero ahora es un peso que no le molesta cargar. Va a encontrar algo de ella…

 **Cueste lo que cueste.**

Moon y Eclipsa están juntas unas horas, viendo al reino desde la torre más alta del palacio, River ha estado ahí hasta hace poco, pero se ha marchado con los sirvientes para ayudar en la reconstrucción del reino. Ninguna de las reinas habla, no hay que decir, todo se ha dejado en claro, y solo pueden rezar al tronco y las memorias de sus antepasadas, que Mewni… que el multiverso donde viven estará a salvo.

Ice y Rachel se han mantenido al margen, Tom ha dejado el inframundo para unirse a las filas de Mewni, Lira y las otras sirvientas entrenan para defenderse a sí mismas, y el mundo sigue girando.

 **Zane decide marcharse.**

Se lleva a Higgs y a Marco con él, dejando a Mina, Star, Tom y las dos reinas de Mewni atrás. Solo amanece un día, y los tres se han ido. Nadie pregunta porque, nadie lo busca, saben que no hay motivo alguno. Es meses más tarde que llegan las noticias de que los tres se han infiltrado en Lectruin, y el mensaje llega es por parte de la propia princesa Rowina y un iracundo Toffe, pues el imperio ha perdido sus posibilidades de transportarse a cualquier dimensión que no fuera Mewni, y que la batalla ahora estaba en control de ellos.

 **Dos meses y Zane regresa, Marco con él… Higgs no.**

La guerra continua, la gente muere, la gente vive, el mundo cambia, la gente cambia, hay sangre, y no hay un final feliz a la vista. Meteora está en la tierra, creciendo con Mariposa Días, y ha cumplido su primer año de vida, su padre va a verla, Eclipsa pasa pocos días ahí, siempre le recuerdan que la aman, y la niña apenas a aprendió que los cuentos de hadas tienen una princesa que es rescata por un caballero en brillante armadura que viene a un monstruo. A ella le gustan los cuentos de hadas.

 **Lastimosamente, su vida no es uno…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Ok~~~~~~~~_**

 ** _Este es el final de esta historia, por completo, sep._**

 ** _¡Pero! No se preocupen aquellos que quieran seguir con esta trama (no soy tan cruel). Una nueva historia se viene en camino. No les diré el titulo aun, y no, tampoco hay avances. La razón por la que he decidido cortar esta historia con un cap tan corto, dejando tantas preguntas sin respuesta y tantas, pero tantas cosas incompletas…_**

 ** _Es porque no me gusta._**

 ** _La verdad, luego de mucho releer, evaluar y considerar, me he dado cuenta que la historia se me fue de las manos y si soy sincero, me siento incapaz de continuarla así como así, trato e escribir finales, o continuaciones a como la deje, y la verdad me siento asqueado, pues todo es muy apresurado, forzado o plano, y ustedes no merecen un final hecho a lo estúpido (cof* cof* Bleach cof*cof*)._**

 ** _Así que "No more Fairy Tales Little Princess" se acaba, y una sucesión comienza._**

 ** _Por ahora esto será todo._**

 ** _Yuichiro fuera, paz~~~~_**


End file.
